A Maldição de Michael
by Daniel Diggory
Summary: Alma maligna presa num amuleto é libertada,tomando o corpo de quem o encontrou. Um terrível assassino,cujo nome se conhece,mas o dono da nova face,não.O amor doentio de uma garota por Rony ameaça Hermione.ReH e GeD ou GH. COMPLETA!
1. Prólogo

_**Comunidade dessa fic no ORKUT:**_

_**Pesquise pela comunidade FIC A MALDIÇÃO DE MICHAEL!**_

_**Twitter do Autor: DanielDiggory**_

_**Blog do autor: www. danieldiggory . blogspot . com**_

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**PRÓLOGO**

**

* * *

**

Embora as enormes janelas do castelo estivessem fechadas, um ventinho frio tomava conta de toda a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Aquela era uma das madrugadas mais frias do ano. O inverno se aproximava, e o que todos os alunos da escola queriam era permanecer em suas salas comunais.

Apesar de já ser mais de meia-noite, muitos alunos ainda estavam acordados, aproveitando o calorzinho gostoso que saía das lareiras. Além disso, a festa do Dia das Bruxas tinha acabado há algumas horas, e a excitação da festa ainda corria nas veias dos jovens estudantes, entusiasmados demais para irem dormir.

Todos pareciam querer se esconder do frio o mais que pudessem. Ou quase todos.

Nos corredores frios e escuros do castelo, alguém caminhava em passos apressados. Não contava com a ajuda de nenhum tipo de iluminação. Ser vista por alguém era o que essa pessoa menos desejava naquele momento.

Apesar da baixa temperatura, ela não sentia frio. Seu corpo estava trêmulo, os olhos lacrimejantes, as mãos frias, mas nenhum desses sintomas era decorrente do frio, e sim do medo que ela sentia, que era demasiado grande, capaz de fazer seus joelhos e todo o seu corpo bambearem.

Os passos ecoavam pelos corredores. A lua cheia brilhava com grande intensidade no céu. Era o momento perfeito.

Quando chegou ao local premeditado, sua respiração estava ofegante. Tirou as mãos frias dos bolsos, se preparando para pegar o objeto que tanto almejava.

Depois de alguns segundos, conseguiu alcança-lo.

Era de bronze, com uma figura assustadora no centro.

O crânio. O símbolo que amedrontou, amedronta e amedrontará sempre os bruxos de todos os cantos do planeta, de norte a sul do mundo.

A Marca Negra de Lord Voldemort.

A pessoa ajeitou a capa que vestia e segurou o amuleto na mão. Não precisou esperar mais do que poucos segundos.

Naquele instante, uma nuvem negra tomou conta de todo o local em que a pessoa estava. Ela sentiu o corpo estremecer ainda mais. Olhou bem para o amuleto e viu as duas luzes vermelhas que saíam dos olhos do crânio.

Nem teve tempo de expressar emoção alguma. Sentiu a alma ser sugada para dentro daquele pequeno objeto. Depois, só viu a escuridão.

O corpo continuava em pé. Mas não tinha mais a mesma alma.

A nuvem negra pairava sobre aquele corpo, que agora tinha a alma tão obscura quanto àquela nuvem.

As sobrancelhas estavam franzidas. Os olhos só transpareciam maldade. Fechou os punhos violentamente.

Michael Evans estava à solta em Hogwarts.


	2. Morte em Hogwarts

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Morte em Hogwarts**

O sol já havia nascido. Não fora suficiente para melhor o tempo, mas já dera uma aliviada na madrugada friorenta.

Todos ainda dormiam tranqüilos em seus dormitórios, e nunca poderiam imaginar a visão medonha que tomava conta de uma das salas de aula.

Ninguém podia imaginar o cheiro nauseante e o cenário triste que predominava em uma das salas da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

O cheiro era capaz de revirar o estômago da pessoa mais sangue-frio do planeta. Mas a pessoa não sentira absolutamente nenhuma pontada de dó ao cometer o ato terrível.

A poça de sangue era imensa, e cobria grande parte do chão da sala, fazendo contorno pelas carteiras e pela mesa do professor.

Uma cena assustadora. Quem visse, diria que foi uma pessoa sem alma que tinha feito aquela barbaridade.

Mas não.

Era alguém com alma. Uma alma que estava em outro corpo. A única pessoa daquela escola que conseguiria matar e tertamanho sangue frio era Michael Evans.

* * *

Naquela manhã de primeiro de novembro, o jovem Harry Potter acordou com uma brisa fresca invadindo seu corpo. Abriu os olhos lentamente e apanhou os óculos na mesa-de-cabeceira. Espreguiçou –se gostosamente e pulou da cama.

Realmente ele tinha que reconhecer que o clima daquela manhã estava muito mais agradável do que o da noite do Dia das Bruxas, que havia sido tomada de uma onda enorme de frio. Ainda bocejando, o garoto tirou o pijama e vestiu-se para mais um dia letivo.

Aquele sexto ano estava sendo muito mais calmo do que o ano anterior. Harry se dedicava as matérias necessárias para se formar em auror, e estava decidido a se dedicar ao máximo. Depois da morte de seu padrinho, no ano anterior, o que Harry mais queria era poder eliminar o maior número de bruxos das Trevas. A raiva florescia em seu peito, e um rosto em particular era a mira de seu desejo de vingança: Belatriz Lestrange.

Harry suspirou, tentado conter o fervor de ódio decorrente da lembrança de Belatriz. Olhou em volta e reparou que os amigos ainda estavam dormindo. Não era de se estranhar. Afinal, a festa do Dia das Bruxas tinha rolado até tarde, e muitos foram se deitar pelas altas horas da madrugada.

O garoto dirigiu-se até a cama do seu melhor amigo, Rony Weasley, e deu três cutucões rápidos no amigo. Rony despertou no terceiro cutucão de Harry e, após um esforço que pareceu enorme, abriu os olhos e encarou o individuo que tinha atrapalhado seu sono.

-Que droga, Harry! – reclamou o garoto com voz pastosa. – Cisma de acordar cedo e quer atrapalhar o sono dos outros, é?

Harry não conteve um sorriso.

-Deixa de ser preguiçoso, Rony! Já passou da hora de nós acordarmos. Você só está cansado desse jeito porque todo mundo foi dormir tarde ontem.

-Tudo bem, vou me levantar – disse ele, esfregando os olhos que teimavam em fechar.

Rony se trocou rapidamente. Em poucos minutos, ele e Rony saíram do dormitório. Passaram pela sala comunal, que estava praticamente vazia, exceto pelo dorminhoco Bichento, que descansava perto da lareira.

Quando passaram pelo buraco do retrato, depararam-se com Hermione, que lhes lançava um olhar de pura censura.

-Meninos, isso é hora de vocês acordarem? – disse ela, com um ameaçador tom de reprovação na voz. – Já está quase na hora da primeira aula. Até parece que esquecem da importância que o sexto ano tem! Assim como o sétimo, estaremos nos encaminhando para a vida profissional que nos espera lá fora.

-Claro que não esquecemos, Mione! – reclamou Rony. –Só perdemos a hora.

Hermione continuou fuzilando-os com o olhar. Harry pensou que o sermão continuaria, mas, surpreendentemente, Hermione calou-se. Harry estranhou o comportamento da amiga.

-Hermione, está tudo bem com você? – perguntou Harry, desconfiado.

Hermione olhou-o sem compreender a pergunta.

-Eu estou bem, Harry! Estou bem, sim... Melhor impossível! – balbuciou ela, tropeçando nas palavras.

Harry manteve as sobrancelhas franzidas. Hermione pareceu sentir-se inquieta com o olhar do colega, pois logo tratou de colocar a mão nos bolso das vestes, apanhando dois bolinhos de chocolate para Harry e Rony.

-Como eu soube que não ia dar tempo de tomarem o café da manhã, eu trouxe esses docinhos para vocês.

Rony pegou o bolinho rapidamente. Harry hesitou um pouco, ainda indiferente à atitude de Hermione, mas logo balançou os ombros e pegou o doce que a amiga havia trazido.

-É melhor vocês irem comendo enquanto formos para a sala – disse Hermione. – A primeira aula é do Snape e vocês sabem como ele fica furioso quando a gente se atrasa.

-Havia esquecido que a primeira aula era daquele chato! – reclamou Harry, com a boca cheia de bolinho.

-E pode ir se preparando, que ainda tem aula da Miss Reynolds, a nossa chatíssima professora de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

-Ah, parem de falar desses professores! – pediu Rony, de boca cheia, com a mão na barriga. – Só de menciona-los vocês já me causam indigestão.

Harry e Hermione riram. O caminho até as masmorras foi tranqüilo. Não havia tumulto em nenhum corredor da escola, e Harry imaginava quantos alunos se atrasariam para as aulas.

Quando estavam próximos da masmorra, Harry, Rony e Hermione encontraram as pessoas que menos desejavam ver naquela manhã. Draco Malfoy aparecia, acompanhado dos igualmente indesejados Crabbe, Goyle e do novato Kevin Wallace, um garoto arrogante e desprezível, que fora transferido de Beauxbatons para Hogwarts e rapidamente se infiltrara na turma de Draco.

-Olha quem está por aqui! – começou Draco, com seu tom de voz mais arrogante. – O famoso menino-que-sobreviveu, a sangue-ruim mais inteligente da escola e o aluno mais pobre de Hogwarts!

Rony fechou o punho e já ia avançando para cima de Malfoy. Harry segurou o amigo pelas vestes.

-Não vale a pena ficar nervoso diante de pessoas tão insignificantes, Rony – ironizou Harry.

Draco sorriu maliciosamente.

-O que deu em você, Potter, para estar tão calmo assim? – perguntou Malfoy. – Nem parece o mesmo. Ou será que, de repente, aprendeu a me respeitar?

Kevin era um garoto alto, de cabelos muito negros e pele pálida. Os Wallace era uma família muito rica, assim como os Malfoy. Assim, Kevin desfrutava de materiais da melhor qualidade e de uma arrogância que se comparava a de Draco Malfoy.

-Já leu as notícias da manhã, Potter? – disse ele, com um sorriso torto. – Às vezes é por isso que você está tão estranho, não é? Afinal, você pode perder o titulo de "menino-que-sobreviveu" muito em breve, não é?

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Do que está falando?

Kevin deu uma gargalhada escandalosa, colocou as mãos dentro do bolso das vestes e pegou um jornal amassado.

Leia você mesmo, Potter! – exclamou ele, sorrindo, passando um exemplar do Profeta Diário para Harry.

Harry ajeitou os óculos e começou a ler a matéria do jornal:

**AS FORÇAS DAQUELE-QUE-NÃO-PODE-SER-NOMEADO COMEÇAM A AVANÇAR**

_O mundo mágico começa a entrar em pânico. Ontem, pela madrugada, a Marca Negra voltou a pairar nos céus. O local do aparecimento foi nas proximidades da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts._

_Segundo testemunhas, a Marca Negra apareceu com força total, assim como o incidente na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, há dois anos atrás._

_A direção da escola não comunicou nem deu nenhuma declaração sobre o ocorrido. Estima-se que Voldemort tenha a intenção de invadir Hogwarts. Todos nós temos profundo conhecimento de que o maior inimigo do Lorde é Harry Potter. Talvez Você-Sabe-Quem queira se vingar do garoto. _

_O Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge, não quis declarar nada sobre o ocorrido e limitou-se a afirmar que todos em Hogwarts passam bem e que os alunos nem perceberam o que aconteceu nesta madrugada._

_Enquanto isso, os prisioneiros da fortaleza de Azkaban escaparam na tarde de ontem. Muitos deles são Comensais da Morte. Seguindo as piores estimativas, Voldemort conseguiu reunir novamente seu exército de seguidores._

Harry estava boquiaberto quando terminou de ler. Olhou para Rony e Hermione, que estavam tão assustados quanto ele, e depois olhou para Draco, Kevin, Crabbe e Goyle.

-É só uma questão de tempo, Potter, e você será eliminado definitivamente da face da Terra – debochou Draco, pegando com furor a página do jornal das mãos do garoto e guardando no bolso. – E, lembra-se do que eu lhe disse sobre o meu pai no final do ano passado. Eu realmente estava certo, Potter. Agora, ele está livre.

-Logo o seu óbito estará em destaque na primeira página, Potter – falou Kevin, antes do quarteto começar a caminhar em direção a sala de Snape, gargalhando bem alto.

-Não posso acreditar nisso – exclamou Harry, passando a mão pelos cabelos. – A Marca Negra pairando sobre Hogwarts. O que será que isso quer dizer?

-Devem ter forças das trevas agindo aqui dentro, Harry – murmurou Mione, com a voz fraca. – A Marca Negra não ia aparecer sem mais nem menos.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, os três retomaram a caminhada.

-Mas, se tiver algum servo de Você-Sabe-Quem aqui na escola, ele não vai te matar, vai?

-Se tiver alguém aqui, Rony, a primeira coisa que vai querer e me matar. Vai querer fazer o que Voldemort não conseguiu fazer até agora.

No resto do caminho, eles não trocaram sequer uma palavra. Chegaram as masmorras bem em cima da hora. Mal tinham se aproximado e Snape apareceu, andando apressado.

O professor abriu a porta da sala e entrou, seguido dos alunos da Sonserina e da Grifinória.

Harry, Rony e Hermione tinham acabado de entrar na sala quando ouviram uma exclamação assustada do professor:

-Meu Deus, o que é isso?

Algumas garotas deram gritos de pavor. Harry e os amigos não estavam entendo nada daquele rebuliço.

-Mas o que... – começou Harry, mas não teve como terminar.

Hermione gritou. Rony teve uma leve tontura. Harry, embora apavorado, manteve os olhos fixos no que estava vendo.

O chão da sala estava encharcado de sangue. Alguns cantos da parede tinham ganhado um tom vermelho. Pendurada na parede estava Pansy Parkinson.

O corpo, banhado de sangue, estava pendurado por um gancho afiadíssimo, usado pelo professor para pendurar as vestes. O gancho atravessava o pescoço da menina, que jazia com os olhos arregalados, abertos, o que deixava a visão ainda mais medonha.

-Minha nossa! – continuou a exclamar o professor Snape. – Por favor, alunos, vamos saindo! Vocês não podem ficar nesta sala.

Snape nem precisou pedir muito para os alunos saírem. O único que parecia imóvel, preso àquela cena bizarra, era Harry. Snape se aproximou do menino, tentando evitar olhar para o corpo de Pansy. Com um puxão, tirou Harry de onde estava.

-Vamos, Potter, não faz bem para ninguém olhar para isso – disse ele.

Harry acabou sendo tirado da sala. Enquanto saía, o garoto não deixou de olhar para trás, a ponto de ver, ao lado do corpo, escrito com o sangue da própria Pansy, as iniciais:

"M. E."

* * *

Numa velha casa, um homem estava sentado numa poltrona, próximo a lareira. Conversava animadamente com uma cobra.

Embora qualquer pessoa que entrasse ali não pudesse entender nada, o tom gélido da voz já indicava que coisas sinistras estavam sendo conversadas ali.

O homem segurava um exemplar de jornal nas mãos e exibia um grande sorriso.

-É, finalmente, Nagini, um de nós conseguiu se infiltrar com sucesso em Hogwarts.

-Sim, Mestre – sibilou a cobra, fazendo movimentos circulares ao redor da poltrona do Lord.

-A melhor coisa que fiz foi ter lançado aquela maldição naquele amuleto. Mas nunca pude imaginar que daria tão certo quanto está dando! Afinal, nenhum dos meus servos conseguiria se infiltrar tão facilmente naquela escola, exceto ele, Nagini...

Voldemort olhou bem nos olhos da cobra, que faiscavam devido à luz da lareira.

-Michael Evans vai acabar com Harry Potter, Nagini. E vai levar o medo para aquela escola. E todos temerão o meu nome novamente.


	3. ME?

**Capítulo 3**

**"M.E."?**

-Que tempos estamos passando, não é? – começou a discursar Hermione, batendo os pés, inquieta, na sala comunal. – Primeiro aparece aquela Marca Negra perto da escola, e agora a Parkinson é assassinada! – suspirou. – Francamente, a paz acabou aqui dentro.

-Foi muita ousadia! – exclamou Rony, crispando os lábios. – Quem esse maluco, ou maluca, pensa que é? Cometer um crime bárbaro daquele debaixo das barbas do Dumbledore!

-Tem razão, Rony – disse Hermione. – Se até Voldemort teme Dumbledore. Esse assassino deve ser muito corajoso! – e, virando-se para Harry, que mantinha os olhos fixos no vazio, perguntou: - O que você acha sobre tudo isso, Harry?

-Harry finalmente virou-se para os amigos, olhando para cada um deles. Tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas e um ar de dúvida no olhar.

-Por que "M.E."? – disse ele.

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam.

-Como assim, Harry? – perguntou Hermione, sem compreender nada.

-Ah, desculpem, esqueci que vocês não viram... Deixe-me explicar: debaixo do corpo da Pansy, escrito com o próprio sangue dela, estavam escritas duas letras, uma espécie de sigla, provavelmente as iniciais de um nome: "M.E."...

-E você acha que isso significa alguma coisa importante? – perguntou Rony, já com expressão de horror estampada no rosto.

-Claro que sim, Rony! Só pode.

-Não pode não, Harry – contrariou Hermione. – O assassino não seria tão estúpido capaz de deixar as próprias iniciais embaixo do corpo da vítima.

-Acho que ela tem razão, Harry – concordou Rony.

Harry se levantou da poltrona confortável em que estava sentado.

-Mas, se não fosse as iniciais de um nome, o que significaria "M.E."?

-Sei lá – disse Rony. – Talvez "Morte à Escola", ou "Mago Endoidado".

Harry e Hermione lançaram-lhe olhares de censura. Em seguida, a garota virou-se novamente para Harry.

-Então, Harry, esqueça a idéia de que sejam inicias – finalizou ela. – "M.E." pode ser qualquer coisa, menos isso. Gaste seu tempo preocupando-se com coisas mais importantes, como os deveres que estão atrasados. Vale mais a pena.

Harry abriu um sorriso.

-Tem razão, Mione. Vou tentar esquecer isso.

Naquele momento, Gina Weasley entrou correndo na sala comunal da Grifinória. Rony cruzou os braços, desaprovando a presença da irmã.

-Gina, o que é que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou para a irmã. – Que eu saiba você está em aula agora.

-Eu só dei uma saidinha, Rony. Como soube que vocês tinham sido dispensados da aula do Snape, vim correndo para cá, pra saber se os rumores são verdadeiros.

Rony deu um longo suspiro.

-Sim, se é o rumor de que Pansy Parkinson foi encontrada morta na sala de Poções, ele é altamente verdadeiro – confirmou Rony.

Gina soltou uma exclamação de pavor e levou a mão à boca. Talvez para descontrair o ambiente, Harry sorriu e disse para a menina:

-Oi, Gina!

Gina olhou para o garoto. Antigamente, o rubor tomava conta do rosto da menina ao se deparar com aqueles olhos verdes. Agora, ela o encarava normalmente, embora algumas pontadas fortes em seu peito confirmassem a tese de que "o primeiro amor a gente nunca esquece".

-Oi, Harry – murmurou ela, sorrindo.

-Então Gina... – começou Mione, sorridente. – O que você disse paraa Miss Reynolds te deixar sair?

-Eu menti pra ela. Disse que tinha que pegar o livro "Defesa e Proteção contra Lobisomens", e ela me liberou.

-Francamente, não sei como você conseguiu – argumentou Rony. – Aquela malvada não costuma deixar ninguém sair da sala, nem se estiver doente.

-Pois é, eu também estranhei – respondeu Gina, tentando evitar olhar para o garoto de olhos verdes que a encarava. – Vai ver ela acordou com bom humor hoje.

-Não consigo imaginar aquela cobra bem-humorada – retrucou Hermione, deixando claro sua raiva da professora. – Como Dumbledore pode escolher uma lambisgóia daquela para nos dar aula? Se bem que, depois da Umbridge, eu não duvido de mais nada...

-Professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas é um cargo raro, Mione – disse Gina. – Ninguém quer dar mais aulas dessa matéria. Devemos agradecer por termos essa professora, mesmo que ela não seja um exemplo de pessoa amigável. Bom, agora acho que tenho que voltar pra aula dela. Vai que ela muda de humor de uma hora pra outra e volta com o típico veneno.

Harry, Rony e Hermione riram.

-Até mais – disse Gina, saindo apressada.

Quando a menina passou pela passagem e o retrato se fechou, Hermione olhou decidida para Harry.

-Ela continua apaixonada por você. Será que você nunca vai cair na realidade de que ela te ama?

-Como pode dizer isso? Ela... Ela já me esqueceu.Namorou com Miguel Córner, e atualmente anda saindo com o Dino Thomas. E eu também... Tive aquele rolo com a Cho no ano passado... Eu e a Gina tomamos rumos diferentes, e, aliás, eu sempre senti apenas amizade por ela.

-Ela quer mais do que sua amizade, Harry – falou Hermione, aproximando-se do amigo. – Nunca te passou pela cabeça que, talvez, ela tenha saído com Miguel e Dino apenas como uma forma de fuga? É, uma forma de te esquecer...

-Não acredito nisso – disse Harry com veemência. – Uma prova de que ela não gosta mais de mim é que ela tem coragem de falar comigo agora. Se ela gostasse, iria corar feito um pimentão, como fazia antigamente.

Hermione passou a mão pelos longos cabelos.

-Você realmente não entende nada de mulheres, Harry. Gina já é uma mulher, ela cresceu. A personalidade das pessoas muda com o tempo.

-Como você pode entender tão bem sobre tudo isso? Como pode ter tanta certeza que ela gosta de mim? Olha, vamos fazer outra coisa que é melhor do que ficarmos conversando lorotas sobre amor.

-Se você não tiver coragem de falar que não a ama, pode deixar comigo. Eu falo.

Harry inquietou-se, nervoso.

-Já chega, Mione! Se você quiser evitar uma briga, mude de assunto por favor!

-Bom, agora temos que ir – falou Hermione, apanhando o material. – A aula de Herbologia começa daqui a pouco.

Pegaram suas coisas e saíram da sala comunal, em silêncio..Rony e Hermione já conheciam o mau humor de Harry, então preferiram ficar não abrir a boca, para evitar os berros do garoto.

* * *

Harry, Rony e Hermione se surpreenderam com a excitação que corria pela escola. Nos corredores, não se falava em outra coisa que não fosse a Marca Negra e a morte misteriosa de Pansy Parkinson. No entanto, poucas pessoas levaram em conta aquele "M.E." embaixo do corpo. E ninguém estava tão intrigado com aquelas duas letras quanto Harry.

Hermione tentou convence-lo de que aquilo não significava nada, mas Harry lembrava muito bem os contos de mistério que lia na casa dos Dursley. Quando um assassino deixa algo escrito na cena do crime, deve-se levar a sério, pois pode ser uma pista importante. Mesmo com os pensamentos maquinando na cabeça, Harry resolveu ficar calado. Já havia enchido os amigos com suas interrogações sobre o significado do "M.E.".

Na hora do almoço, quando se dirigiam para o Salão Principal, os três passaram por três alunos da Corvinal, reunidos em círculo. Como todos os alunos, conversavam sobre a morte misteriosa de Pansy Parkinson. Harry, Rony e Hermione iam passando normalmente, sem levarem em conta a conversa, que parecia ser igual a de tantos outros grupinhos de alunos. Até que um deles proferiu a seguinte frase:

-É uma lenda. Mas, para mim, aquele "M.E." são as iniciais do nome dele.

Harry parou abruptamente, puxando Rony e Hermione para a parede. Postaram-se ao lado do outro grupinho. Rony e Hermione não entendiam o que Harry estava fazendo. Na hora que Rony abriu a boca para perguntar, Harry levou a mão aos lábios e pediu silêncio, apurando os ouvidos em seguida.

-Francamente, isso é uma lenda, Christian, todo mundo sabe disso – resmungou uma voz feminina, estridente.

Harry olhou discretamente para o grupo.

Era formado por duas meninas e dois meninos. Deviam ser alunos da terceira série. Christian estava encostado na parede, com os braços cruzados. Olhava seriamente para cada um dos outros. Era um garoto um pouco alto, de cabelos claros e encaracolados, com grandes olhos negros. O outro garoto estava bem ao lado de Christian. Tinha grandes olhos azuis, era magro e um pouco mais baixo do que o colega. A garota de voz estridente estava bem na frente de Christian. Tinha lindos cabelos dourados, em forma de trancinhas. Era a mais alta do grupo e tinha um corpo esbelto. A outra menina estava do outro lado de Christian, fechando a roda. Possuía traços levemente orientais e um longo cabelo escuro.

-Vocês não vão acreditar mesmo, não é? – perguntou Christian nervosamente.

A oriental mexeu-se, inquieta.

-Sabe o que é, Christian? É que é muito difícil acreditar que ele tenha existido mesmo.

-Eu posso te afirmar que ele existiu! – insistiu Christian.

-Será mesmo, Chris? – perguntou a oriental. – Que eu saiba, o nome dele está no livro "Lendas do Mundo Mágico". Isso já deixa bem claro que ele é uma lenda!

-Não, Yumi – respondeu Chris. – Ele existiu, sim.

-Mas, se o nome dele está no livro de lendas, não acredito que ele tenha existido – falou o outro garoto.

-James, nada me tira da cabeça que quem matou aquela aluna da Sonserina foi ele – insistiu Chris. – Tudo indica que seja ele!

-Pode ter sido um aluno de Hogwarts – disse a de voz estridente. – É o mais provável.

-Laurie, não é ninguém de Hogwarts. Só pode ser ele. Ou você esqueceu que a Marca Negra pairou na escola ontem pela madrugada? Isso está nos jornais! Foi comprovado. Só ele poderia estar aqui dentro e conjurar a Marca Negra. E, aliás, nenhum aluno de Hogwarts deixaria as iniciais do nome debaixo do corpo da aluna.

-Olha, eu desisto de discutir com você, Chris – retrucou Laurie, e, virando-se para os outros dois, disse: - Vamos almoçar. Deixe-o aí com essas idéias malucas na cabeça.

Laurie, Yumi e James viraram-se e se encaminharam para o Salão Principal. Harry observou Christian, que se virou e subiu a escadaria de mármore, às pressas.

Harry quase parou o garoto e perguntou quem era o "ele" que eles tanto se referiam. Afinal, aquele "ele" era a resposta para as inicias "M.E." escritas a sangue.

Harry ficou pensativo por alguns instantes. Quando voltou a si, Rony e Hermione olhavam atentamente para o rosto dele, com feições nada amigáveis.

-E então, será que pode nos explicar o por que disso tudo? – perguntou Hermione.

-O por que? Do que?

-Como do que? – disse Hermione, ríspida. – Dessa parada abrupta aqui.

-Será que vocês não ouviram?

-Ouvimos o que? – perguntaram Rony e Hermione em coro.

-A conversa dos alunos da Corvinal aqui do lado?

-Claro que não! – exclamou Rony. – Eu não costumo ouvir a conversa dos outros. Isso é falta de educação, e...

-Quieto, Rony! – pediu Harry. – Eles estavam falando sobre aquelas duas letras que eu disse para vocês...

-Ah! – disse Hermione, em tom de desprezo. – "M.E."

-Pois é – respondeu Harry. – Um dos garotos estava dizendo que essas iniciais são de alguém.

-Algum aluno de Hogwarts? – perguntou Rony.

-Não, Rony, seu tonto! – exclamou Harry. – As iniciais de alguém que é considerado uma lenda. Algum bruxo que é capaz de conjurar a Marca Negra. Porém, nenhum dos colegas do garoto acreditou nele, pois disseram ser apenas uma lenda.

Hermione pareceu ter um leve sobressalto. Depois, disse rapidamente:

-Então deve ser mesmo, Harry! Apenas uma lenda. Lendas não existem, não é? Olha, acho melhor irmos almoçar, senão irá passar da hora.

A menina puxou inquieta os dois amigos, em direção ao Salão Principal.

Harry se desvencilhou e olhou atentamente para a amiga, franzindo levemente as sobrancelhas.

-Hermione, você parece nervosa... Está me escondendo alguma coisa?

-Eu? – perguntou Hermione, balbuciando. – Ora, eu... Não estou escondendo nada, Harry... Imagina! Por que faria isso?

-Talvez porque sabe quem é "M.E." e não quer que eu saiba! – disse Harry, decidido.

Rony olhou abismado para a amiga.

-Mione... você é "M.E."?

-Cala a boca, Rony! – retrucou Harry. – Eu não quis dizer isso. Mas tenho a impressão que ela sabe quem é e não quer me falar.

-Eu não sei de nada, Harry – falou Mione, coma voz suave. – Acredite em mim.

-Se você estiver mentindo pra mim, não vai adiantar, Mione, pois eu vou agora mesmo para a biblioteca, pesquisar sobre quem é "M.E.".

Harry virou-se. Mione tentou puxa-lo pelas vestes.

-Pra que perder tempo com isso, Harry? Pra que?

Harry soltou-se e disparou em direção a biblioteca. Rony acalmou Hermione, abraçando-a e caminhando junto à garota para o Salão Principal, resolvendo não perguntar nada para a menina.

Quando irromperam pela porta do Salão Principal, os comentários maldosos pipocaram. Rony olhou para a mesa da Sonserina e viu Draco Malfoy e Kevin Wallace soltando murmúrios e risadinhas. Crabbe e Goyle faziam a mesma coisa.

Antes de sentarem, Úrsula, uma quartanista da Grifinória, se aproximou.

-Por que Mione está assim? – perguntou ela, com voz doce. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não é nada não, Úrsula – respondeu Rony. – Ela brigou com o Harry, é isso.

-Ah! – murmurou a garota, que tinha o rosto tão angelical quanto uma boneca de porcelana. – E por acaso a Mione e o Harry estão namorando?

-Claro que não – respondeu Rony, olhando para a amiga, que estava quieta ao seu lado. – Foi briga de amigos, só isso.

-Ah, então está bem – falou Úrsula. – É melhor ela se sentar para relaxar um pouco.

Rony e Hermione sentaram-se. Úrsula se sentou ao lado de Rony.

-O almoço hoje está uma delícia – comentou ela. – A sobremesa então, vai te deixar feliz, Rony. É torta de chocolate, daquelas bem recheadas, que eu sei que você adora. Aliás, é bom a Mione comer a dela também. Chocolate melhora os ânimos de todo mundo.

Hermione e Rony começaram a se servir. Úrsula já tinha almoçado, mas permaneceu lá, fazendo uma lição, que Rony teve a ligeira impressão de que não precisava ser feita naquele momento.

Hermione permaneceu calada. Num momento, Rony olhou para a amiga e pensou:

"Fica ainda mais bonita quando está triste... Mas... Por que ela ficou tão irritada com a ida de Harry à biblioteca? Por que?".

Rony tentou esquecer, balançando os ombros levemente e voltando a saborear o seu almoço.


	4. Conversa sinistra no vestiário

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Conversa sinistra no vestiário**

Indiferente a fome que começava a apertar o estômago, Harry corria, ofegante, até a biblioteca da escola. Havia gravado mentalmente o nome do livro que a garota oriental da Corvinal havia mencionado. Harry tinha certeza que, nas páginas daquele livro, encontraria as respostas que queria e descobriria, finalmente, quem era o "M.E.".

Os corredores estavam vazios, graças à hora do almoço, e Harry pôde se esgueirar facilmente por eles. Quando chegou na biblioteca, a respiração saía com dificuldade.

Olhou para Madame Pince, que manejava alguns pergaminhos sobre uma mesa.

-Por favor, Madame Pince – começou a pedir ele, forçando a voz para que esta saísse entre suas exageradas tomadas de ar. – Eu estou precisando do livro... "Lendas do Mundo Mágico".

Madame Pince olhou para o rosto do garoto à sua frente, com certa desconfiança no olhar. Franziu levemente as finas sobrancelhas e respondeu.

-Desculpe, mas esse livro não está disponível.

Harry passou a mão pela testa suada, inquieto. "Só faltava ele estar na Seção Reservada", pensou ele, amargamente. "Se estiver, vai dar um trabalhão para eu conseguir uma autorização de algum professor".

-Ele não está... Na Seção Reservada, está? – perguntou Harry, esperançoso.

Madame Pince soltou um longo suspiro.

-Não, ele não está, Potter.

-Então... Por que ele não está disponível? – indagou Harry, sacudindo os ombros. – Alguém pegou-o para ler, é isso?

-Não, Harry, ninguém o pegou. Mas eu tenho ordens expressas de Dumbledore para não liberar o livro para nenhum aluno.

Harry sentiu-se atordoado.

-Mas... Por que?

-Os motivos são confidenciais, Potter. Assunto que só tem a ver com a direção da escola e os professores. Recebi ordens de esconder o livro e é o que eu farei. Agora, com licença que tenho algumas coisas para fazer.

Harry saiu da biblioteca, um pouco chateado. Enquanto andava, ficou pensando... Por que a direção haveria de esconder o livro? Será que era por causa da vida do tal "M.E.", que estava escondida entre as páginas? Mas, se fosse isso, então o "M.E." não seria apenas uma lenda. Mas como algo que existiu pode ser considerado lenda? Afinal, qual era a grande importância dele e por que esse "M.E." estava matando?

No caminho, com as engrenagens do cérebro a mil, Harry encontrou Úrsula.

A menina, com o rosto angelical e a bondade de sempre, aproximou-se de Harry.

-Olá, Harry! – cumprimentou ela, eufórica. – Por que não almoçou com o Rony e a Hermione?

-Ah, eu precisava fazer uma pesquisa na biblioteca.

-A Mione estava muito chateada, você sabia? – perguntou ela, o encarando docemente. – Você... brigou com ela?

-Não diria que foi uma briga. Foi apenas um... Como eu poderia chamar? Talvez... Um desentendimento.

-Ela parecia chateada e preocupada na mesa do almoço – disse Úrsula, olhando para Harry. – Sabia que eu acho que vocês poderiam formar um belo casal?

Harry riu.

-Ah, que isso, Úrsula... Mione é minha amiga. Só isso.

-Mas poderia ser outra coisa – falou a garota, decidida.

-Não, não daria certo... – disse Harry, pensativo. – Mas posso te garantir que ela e o Rony poderiam sim fazer um belo casal.

-Eu não acho – falou Úrsula, logo em seguida, aumentando ligeiramente a voz. Depois, num tom mais ameno, completou: – Você e ela nasceram um para o outro.

Harry apenas sorriu para a garota. Úrsula era realmente um anjo. Sempre queria o bem das pessoas.

-Bom, estou indo agora – disse a garota, afoita, balançando os longos cabelos dourados. – Ah, eu acho melhor você ir atrás da Hermione. Ela está precisando de carinho.

Úrsula se afastou, dando antes uma piscadela para o garoto. Harry continuou a caminhar. Quando se aproximou da escadaria de mármore, Harry encontrou Cho Chang que, ao vê-lo,virou o rosto. Desde o início daquele ano, não conseguira trocar uma palavra com a garota.

Ainda faltavam alguns minutos para a próxima aula, e Harry resolveu caminhar um pouco pelo castelo, para esfriar a cabeça. Ia seguir o conselho de Úrsula. Pediria desculpas a Hermione, embora soubesse que ela relutou em deixa-lo ir a biblioteca porque estava omitindo alguma coisa sobre o "M.E.".

Harry abandonou as paredes frias do castelo e saiu para os jardins. O sol tinha pouco brilho e não conseguiu melhorar o tempo frio. Nos gramados da escola viam-se diversas folhas de árvores de todas as cores. O outono se mostrava presente nos terrenos de Hogwarts.

Harry chegou até o campo de quadribol. Começou a caminhar ao redor do campo vazio. O gramado estava bem aparado e conservado. Passeando ao lado das arquibancadas, Harry teve vontade de começar a praticar seu esporte preferido ali mesmo. Afinal, fora privado de praticá-lo no ano anterior. Sentia muita falta de sentir o vento indo de encontro ao seu rosto, os gritos alvoroçados da torcida ao vê-lo capturar o pomo. Logo depois de poucos minutos, escutou o sinal para a próxima aula.

Parou subitamente, soltando um longo suspiro, e virou-se para ir ao castelo. Teria ido, se não tivesse ouvido um barulho estranho vindo do vestiário do campo.

O rapaz congelou. Seu coração disparou. Alerta, puxou a varinha de dentro das vestes.

Apurou os ouvidos. Eram duas vozes. Duas pessoas pareciam estar conversando.

Em posição de ataque, Harry resolveu espiar quem discorria dentro do vestiário. Com passos suaves e soturnos, caminhou devagar. Seus passos faziam um pequeno ruído ante a grama aparada. Harry chegou bem próximo a entrada do vestiário. Quando viu que não podia mais avançar, estancou firmemente. Ainda com a varinha nas mãos, começou a escutar a conversa, agora nítida, entre as duas pessoas.

-Você... Não pode fazer isso comigo! – exclamou uma das vozes, em um tom amedrontado.

Harry teve a impressão de que conhecia o dono daquela voz...

-Claro que posso! – disse o outro, ameaçador. – Você poderia arruinar todos os meus planos. Você já me atrapalhou uma vez na vida, e não vou deixar que faça isso de novo!

A voz deste era jovem, de algum rapaz. Tinha um tom gélido que se assemelhava com a voz de Voldemort. Harry tinha absoluta certeza de nunca tê-la ouvido. De quem seria, então?

-O que você quer que eu faça? Eu... Faço qualquer coisa! Por favor, tenha piedade... Não me mate!

O outro riu. O diálogo era estarrecedor para Harry. Era como ouvir um pai tendo medo de um filho adolescente. Por que aquele bruxo adulto temia tanto o outro, que a voz indicava ser tão jovem?

-Você acha que tem alguma chance de eu te deixar vivo? – perguntou o outro, rindo novamente, fazendo com que cada poro do corpo de Harry estremecesse. – Eu voltei para acabar com todos vocês. Dois já morreram, infelizmente, pois perderei o prazer de mata-los com minhas próprias mãos.

-Mas eu nem era do grupo deles! – exclamou o outro.

-Porém os ajudou, que eu sei! Não tente me fazer de idiota pois você sabe que eu não sou. Por sua culpa eu quase fui parar em Azkaban. Por sua culpa eu tive que ficar preso naquele amuleto por tantos anos!

Harry estava atordoado. Aquele bruxo não valia nada. Se quase foi condenado a Azkaban... E que amuleto era esse? Como alguém pode ficar aprisionado num amuleto?

-Por que precisa me matar? Por que não vai atrás dos outros? Eles que tramaram contra você!

-Eu sei disso... Eu sei disso... – sibilou o outro, calmamente. – Preciso matar você porque tu serás a indicação do meu retorno. Sua morte chamará a atenção de cada um deles.

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio. Harry podia ouvir a respiração ofegante do bruxo. Tentou recordar de quem era aquela voz.

Na sua distração, Harry esqueceu-se por completo do local delicado onde se encontrava. Despertou do devaneio ao ouvir o baque de algo batendo com força no chão do vestiário. Harry empalideceu. Lembrou quem era o dono de uma voz. Parecia que a adrenalina do momento fizera seu raciocínio ficar lento. Ouviu passos vindo em direção à saída do vestiário.

Um dos bruxos estava saindo! Dessa vez, Harry teve que forçar para que seu raciocínio corresse. Olhou rapidamente ao redor, procurando algum local em que pudesse se esconder com segurança. Resfolegando, correu até o vão sob uma das arquibancadas. Mal tinha se abaixado no canto escuro quando ouviu os passos ecoarem pelo gramado do campo.

Harry controlou o máximo que pôde a respiração. Depois que o barulho dos passos tornou-se inaudível, Harry aguardou mais alguns segundos. Quando teve a impressão de que o bruxo realmente tinha se afastado, saiu de seu improvisado esconderijo. Limpou as vestes e suspirou. Com cautela, olhou se o bruxo já tinha se afastado. Quando avistou o campo deserto, caminhou até a entrada do vestiário. Precisava espionar o outro bruxo.

Harry espichou o pescoço para dentro. Ainda tinha o corpo trêmulo. Afinal, aquele que estava lá dentro não ia muito com a sua cara.

Foi neste momento que seu coração disparou, amedrontado. A poça vermelha de sangue quase alcançava a porta. Mais à frente, o corpo estava esparramado no chão. Os olhos estavam esbugalhados. Havia gotículas de sangue na parede. No centro do corpo estava a origem de todo aquele sangue.

Um enorme buraco se formava na altura do coração. Aquela região estava completamente aberta. O pobre professor havia sido assassinado de forma brutal...

Harry ficou tenso. Ele tinha realmente reconhecido a voz do professor Snape. Talvez, se tivesse se intrometido na discussão, o professor não estaria ali, jogado no chão, todo ensangüentado... Mas será que ele poderia ter feito alguma coisa diante do outro bruxo que estava lá dentro, que parecia ser tão cruel?

Quando olhou novamente para o corpo, Harry reparou algo na testa de Snape.O garoto aproximou-se mais para enxergar melhor. Havia duas letras maiúsculas escritas com sangue.

Eram elas. O mesmo "M.E." que Harry tinha visto, naquela manhã, perto do corpo de Pansy Parkinson.

Inquieto, Harry virou-se e saiu do vestiário, rápido como um relâmpago. Atravessou o vasto gramado, ofegante. Primeiramente, pensou em ir até a sala e avisar da morte do professor Snape. Mas, pensou, será que isso era certo? Harry se lembrava bem de que tudo que acontecia de estranho na escola, a culpa geralmente caía para o lado dele. Foi assim quando abriram a câmara secreta. Harry havia guardado na memória a sensação que sentia com a desconfiança dos outros, que acreditavam piamente que ele era o herdeiro de Slitheryn.

-Não, não posso avisar na frente dos outros alunos – disse para si mesmo, quando se aproximava do castelo. – Só se eu... É, isso... Vou avisar pessoalmente ao Professor Dumbledore.

Com passos largos, rapidamente ele se aproximou do castelo. Tinha a mente concentrada no que diria ao diretor. Quando se deu conta, Harry notou o grupo de alunos do terceiro ano, que estavam ao redor de um unicórnio albino. Hagrid estava ao lado do bicho, mas tinha o olhar fixo na turma de estudantes.

Harry apressou ainda mais os passos e abaixou a cabeça, tentando ao máximo passar despercebido pelos alunos. Tinha quase certeza que conseguiria, até que...

-Vejam! A roupa daquele garoto está suja de sangue! – comentou uma garota, assustada.

Harry empalideceu na hora. Olhou discretamente para os alunos. Os olhos de cada um, antes voltados para o belo unicórnio, agora se mantinham fixos nele e nas suas vestes, que tinham uma mancha de sangue bem na lateral. A poça de sangue tinha manchado sua roupa, e Harry nem tinha percebido.

-Esse menino é o Harry Potter! – exclamou um garoto de voz rouca.

Todos soltaram exclamações de surpresa. Hagrid virou-se devido a menção do nome de Harry e olhou para o garoto. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver a mancha de sangue na roupa do garoto.

-Oh, minha nossa! – disse o gigante.

Hagrid levantou-se do tronco de árvore em que estava descansando seu corpanzil enorme, passou pelo unicórnio e correu em direção a Harry.

-Harry! – murmurou ele. – Por que sua roupa está manchada de sangue?

Harry olhou do amigo para os alunos que o olhavam espantados. Como ele esperava, tudo iria recair pro lado dele.

-Hagrid...

Foi a única coisa que o garoto conseguiu mencionar. Harry pensava o que explicar. Se dissesse a verdade, muitos iriam imaginar que quem havia matado o professor Snape era ele. Se escondesse o fato, quando descobrissem iriam incrimina-lo ainda mais, já que teria omitido o crime.

Decidiu-se por contar. "De todos os jeitos eu vou me ferrar", pensou ele.

-Bom, é que... o professor Snape...

-O que tem ele, Harry? – perguntou Hagrid, agoniado.

-Ele foi assassinado dentro do vestiário! – disse ele, de uma vez.

Os alunos se apavoraram. Harry podia compreender bem esse medo. Era a segunda morte no mesmo dia. Um ar sinistro e ameaçador tomava conta de cada um daqueles alunos.

Hagrid começou a caminhar em direção ao campo de quadribol. Os alunos, sem saberem o que fazer, seguiram o professor. Harry foi junto de Hagrid, que durante o caminho fez algumas perguntas para o rapaz.

-O que você estava fazendo no campo de quadribol á essa hora, Harry? – perguntou o gigante.

-Eu estava passeando... Precisava tomar um ar fresco. Enquanto caminhava, ouvi um barulho no vestiário e resolvi verificar. Depois entrei lá, e encontrei o corpo do professor.

Harry tinha omitido alguns detalhes. Tinha resolvido que só Rony e Hermione saberiam deles.

-Espero que todos acreditem no que você está dizendo, Harry – disse Hagrid, afavelmente, colocando a mão no ombro do garoto.

-Eu também espero, Hagrid... Eu também.

Chegaram logo aos vestiários. Hagrid parou firmemente perto da porta e olhou para os alunos, que estavam afoitos e ao mesmo tempo nervosos.

-Por favor, esperem aqui.

Hagrid entrou no vestiário. Harry não pôde deixar de observar que a poça de sangue parecia ter aumentado.

-Oh, minha nossa! – exclamou o guarda-caça, ao ver o corpo ensangüentado de Snape.

Harry deu uma rápida espiada. O "M.E." continuava lá, na testa pálida do pobre professor. Nem um homem tão rude como Snape merecia uma morte terrível como aquela.

Alguns alunos espicharam os pescoços para olharem o corpo.

-Deve ter sido o Potter – disse a voz de uma menina, que Harry logo reconheceu.

-Não é não, Laurie – cochichou o garoto.

"É o tal Chris", pensou Harry, apurando os ouvidos para ouvir a conversa, que transcorria aos cochichos.

-Você não vê! – continuou Chris. – Olhe lá, o "M.E.". Eu disse que é ele quem está matando. Ele não é simplesmente uma lenda. Alguém encontrou o amuleto!

Harry, decidido, virou-se para o garoto e o pegou pelo braço.

-Mas... o que é isso? – perguntou Chris, atônito.

-Preciso perguntar uma coisa para você – respondeu Harry, passando pela aglomeração dos alunos do terceiro ano.

Quando se distanciaram dos alunos, Harry parou e largou o menino. Chris o encarava, com raiva.

-Para que isso? – indagou ele, nervosamente. – Acha que só porque é o famoso Harry Potter pode ir puxando os outros do jeito que quiser?

-Desculpe... Mas é que eu preciso muito da sua ajuda.

-Pra que? O famoso Harry Potter precisando da minha ajuda? Ah, não posso acreditar...

-Por favor, me escute! – pediu Harry. – Eu estou muito cismado com aquele "M.E." que o assassino está deixando marcado nas pessoas que ele mata. Você sabe de quem são essas iniciais, não sabe?

Chris olhou-o com desconfiança.

-Como sabe que eu sei?

-Eu ouvi uma conversa entre você e seus amigos, e...

-Ah, quer dizer que o famoso Harry Potter tem o desagradável hobby de ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros? Que coisa feia!

-Quer fazer o favor de me ouvir? – perguntou Harry. – Preciso saber quem é esse "M.E.". Você pode me explicar?

Christian franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Por que deveria? – disse, num tom irônico.

Harry sorriu e respondeu ainda mais ironicamente:

-Porque eu sou o único que acredita que esse "M.E." é esse tal bruxo que é considerado uma lenda. Alem disso, tenho informações sobre uma conversa entre esse "M.E." e o professor Snape.

Harry notou a excitação que Chris sentiu ao ouvir que poderia ter novas informações. No entanto, ele fingiu pensar. Depois da falsa hesitação, respondeu:

-Tudo bem. Eu te explico quem é o "M.E.".

Harry sorriu.

-Mas com uma condição: você deve me dar detalhes sobre essa tal conversa que você escutou.

-Tudo bem, eu conto tudo, nos mínimos detalhes – disse Harry. – Pode explicar!

-Prefiro explicar em outro lugar – falou Chris. – Vamos até meu dormitório. Tenho diversos materiais sobre o "M.E.".

-Que bom! – exclamou Harry. – Vamos?

-Vamos. Não terei mais aula mesmo. Vou te explicar tudo sobre ele.

Começaram a caminhada. Permaneceram sem trocar palavras durante o trajeto. Quando se aproximavam do castelo, Harry perguntou:

-Qual o nome desse tal "M.E."?

Chris o encarou e disse.

-Michael Evans. Nem o nome você sabia?

Não.

-Pois se prepare. Você vai saber tudo sobre ele. Vai ficar muito informado sobre Michael Evans. "A lenda viva".

Afobados, os dois entraram no castelo.


	5. A lenda viva

**CAPÍTULO ****5**

**"A lenda viva"**

Harry nunca tinha estado no salão comunal da Corvinal. Por isso, foi praticamente guiado pelo caminho inteiro por Christian. O garoto, vendo que Harry estava perdido, não pôde deixar de zombar.

–Não posso acreditar que o intrometido Harry Potter não sabe onde é a sala comunal da Corvinal.

Harry nem respondeu. Aquele menino já estava lhe dando nos nervos. Mas não podia brigar com ele agora. Precisava saber quem era Michael Evans, e aquele garoto parecia ter todas as respostas que ele desejava.

Naquele momento, os dois subiam uma longa escada circular, iluminada nas paredes por grandes e luminosas tochas de fogo. No meio da escada um vento suave bateu no rosto de Harry. A escada logo chegou ao fim, e eles saíram em um corredor bem amplo, decorado com diversas estátuas. Havia estátuas de cavaleiros, gárgulas e bruxos. Harry não pôde deixar de perceber que os bruxos tinham feições extremamente humanas, e logo notou que eram baseados nas feições dos fundadores de Hogwarts.

Os quatro estavam lá. A estátua de Slitheryn era imponente. Os olhos estavam fundidos numa expressão fria e arrogante. Na parte de baixo da estátua estavam os dizeres, numa pequena placa de prata: Salazar Slitheryn – Sonserina. Ao lado da de Slitheryn, estava a de Ravenclaw e a de Gryffindor. Godric Gryffindor segurava em suas mãos uma espada, que Harry logo reconheceu como a que, no segundo ano, havia retirado do Chapéu Seletor.

Harry parou. Chris olhava fixo para a estátua de Rowena Ravenclaw, passando a mão pela cabeça, em dúvida.

–Qual é a senha mesmo? – perguntou para si mesmo.

–Era só o que me faltava! – reclamou Harry, batendo as mãos. – Veio até aqui, ando tudo isso, e quando chego na entrada da sua sala comunal, você consegue esquecer a senha!

Harry, chocado, passava a mão pela cabeça. Chris sorriu ao ver a expressão de Harry. Olhou para Corvinal e disse:

–Limão azedo.

A estátua, sem sair do chão, foi para o lado, dando passagem para os dois alunos.

–Obrigado por ter me inspirado – provocou Chris. – Sem o seu agradável humor, eu não teria lembrado do limão azedo. Aliás, essa senha é a sua cara, sabia?

Os dois entraram na sala comunal. Harry constatou que era do mesmo tamanho que a da Grifinória. Havia diversas poltronas e uma mesa num canto. A lareira estava sem fogo. Tinha uma largura um pouco maior que a da sala comunal da Grifinória.

–Vamos lá para cima – falou Chris. – Tenho tudo sobre Michael Evans lá no dormitório.

Harry obedeceu e seguiu o garoto. A porta da esquerda era das meninas e a da direita a dos meninos. Não havia escadas para os dormitórios. A parte de cima era utilizada como continuidade da sala comunal. Era um ambiente agradável onde os alunos podiam conversar ou estudar.

Harry entrou no dormitório. Chris foi até sua cama e tirou uma pasta plastificada que estava escondida embaixo. Colocou a pasta sobre a cama. Harry, que estava em pé logo ao lado, leu na capa os dizeres: "MICHAEL EVANS".

–Por que você tem essa pasta, Chris? – perguntou Harry sem compreender. – Você teve que fazer algum trabalho sobre ele é isso?

–Não, Potter, eu tenho essa pasta por vontade própria – admitiu o garoto. – Há anos recolho todo o tipo de material que sai na imprensa bruxa sobre o Michael. Além disso, tenho dois livros em que Michael está citado.

Harry continuava sem entender.

–Mas, por que tudo isso?

–Quando eu era pequeno, meus pais às vezes citavam em conversas o nome de Michael. Falavam dele como se ele fosse alguém que realmente tivesse existido. Porém, quando perguntei para eles quem era Michael Evans, eles insistiram em dizer que ele era uma lenda. Mas era tudo demasiado intrigante. Escutava-os falando sobre Michael de vez em quando, e o tratavam como alguém que conhecia. Fiquei muito intrigado. Como eles poderiam conhecer Michael se ele era uma lenda? Como sabia que nunca encontraria a resposta verdadeira dessa pergunta por eles, decidi pesquisar. Fucei nas revistas e jornais que tinha lá em casa. Procurei em diversos números do "Semanário dos Bruxos", do "Profeta Diário", do "Pasquim", do "Mundo Mágico", entre outros... Encontrei poucas coisas, mas o bastante para eu iniciar esta pasta. Com as reportagens, que se resumiam a pequenos artigos, descobri alguns elementos sobre a história dele. E, curioso, todos diziam que ele era uma lenda. Mas eu nunca acreditei. Até hoje procurava algo que provasse para mim que a maldição de Michael Evans não era apenas uma lenda. Acreditava fielmente que um dia algo ia me provar sua existência. Até que houve o assassinato da Pansy Parkinson, marcado com as iniciais "M.E.". Eram as iniciais de Michael. A Marca Negra também provava que era ele. Agora acredito na sua existência e que a maldição não é simplesmente uma lenda. Ele existe. E agora está aqui na escola. Matando. E, se quer saber, ele vai continuar.

Harry sentou-se na cama, boquiaberto.

–E... por que Michael está matando os alunos da escola? Por que você acha que ele vai continuar matando?

–Por que eu sei que ele é cruel, Harry – falou Chris, com a voz fraca. – O motivo exato de tanta maldade eu desconheço, já que, como lhe falei, tudo o que diz respeito a ele é muito pouco. Nada se fala sobre o porque da maldade de Michael. Mas lá já está bem claro que ele não tem nada de "bonzinho".

–Será que eu posso dar uma olhada no que você tem aí? – perguntou Harry, indicando a pasta preta.

–Claro – respondeu Chris. – Tenho aqui algumas coisas que falam sobre a "lenda" de Michael Evans, embora ele não tenha nada de lenda.

Chris abriu a pasta.

A primeira página tinha um desenho de um jovem de olhos vermelhos, sobrancelhas franzidas, de ar sinistro, com uma varinha nas mãos. Ao lado do desenho estava a assinatura do pintor: "Christian Baker".

–Foi você quem fez esse desenho?

–Que pergunta tola, Harry! – riu Chris. – Quem mais seria Christian Baker?

–Copiou-o de algum lugar? – perguntou Harry.

–Não, eu mesmo fiz. Somente segui as descrições de Michael e o desenhei. Os olhos vermelhos que transmitem a maldade, o olhar que já e capaz de amedrontar a pessoa mais corajosa do mundo... Tudo isso está contido aí, neste desenho.

Harry virou a folha. Na outra, estava um recorte do "Semanário dos Bruxos".

**_"Hogwarts cheia de mistérios"_**

_Quem imaginava que a Câmara Secreta da escola era apenas uma lenda, se enganou: ela realmente existia, como foi comprovado por todos que estudam e trabalham na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Depois de diversos alunos terem virado pedra, as suspeitas sobre a veracidade da câmara aumentaram. Ontem, ela foi realmente encontrada na escola. Comenta-se que o local exato de entrada é um dos sanitários._

_Isso nos leva a pensar que as lendas às vezes podem realmente existir. Hogwarts ainda possuí uma outra lenda que foi bastante famosa há anos atrás: a de Michael Evans. Segundo a lenda, Michael foi um aluno de Hogwarts que teve a alma aprisionada em um amuleto pelo Lord das Trevas. Voldemort o teria escolhido por causa de sua_ _maldade. O amuleto estaria escondido nos terrenos da escola, e quem o encontrasse libertaria a alma negra de Michael, que tomaria conta do corpo do individuo._

_Parece mentira, mas, como se provou com a lendária Câmara Secreta, as lendas podem ser reais. Muito mais reais do que possamos imaginar._

Por Listeryn Star 

–Uma alma presa em um amuleto por Voldemort – balbuciou Harry, pasmo. – Esse garoto não deve ter sido nada bonzinho.

–Claro que não – falou Christian. – Ele era mau. Eu te disse.

–Uma alma presa em um amuleto... Então, quer dizer, que alguém da escola encontrou o amuleto e teve a alma substituída pela de Michael? Mas... Então... Ai, droga! Então Michael está no corpo de alguém?

–Exatamente.

–Então ele pode ser qualquer um de nós...

–Sim. Eu posso ser Michael Evans, você pode ser, um de meus amigos pode ser, ou até algum professor. Qualquer um pode ser Michael Evans.

–Mas é só percebermos alguma mudança de comportamento em alguém! – exclamou Harry, entusiasmado. – Será fácil descobrir quem é Michael!

Chris balançou os ombros.

–Duvido muito que será fácil. Voldemort não o escolheu de bobeira. Michael deve ser muito mais esperto do que nós imaginamos. Com certeza sabe fingir muito bem.

Harry levantou-se da cama, inquieto:

–Olha, Christian, será que não estamos atrás de uma lenda? Essa história está um tanto... sombria demais. Pode ser que algum aluno deixou aquelas iniciais nos corpos para que todos pensem que foi o Michael! Deve ser alguém tirando sarro da nossa cara! Alguém que queria brincar de ser Michael Evans.

–Tenho certeza de que o Michael está solto pela escola, Harry – falou Chris, decidido. – Não é somente pelo "M.E." deixado nos corpos. Tem outras evidências que levam á acreditar que foi Michael Evans quem matou aqueles dois.

Chris se abaixou e tirou um livro de debaixo da cama. Limpou a poeira que havia se acumulado na capa e depositou-o sobre a cama, ao lado da pasta. O título era justamente o livro que Harry não havia conseguido pegar na biblioteca: "Lendas do Mundo Mágico".

–Tentei pegar esse livro na biblioteca hoje, na hora do almoço – falou Harry para Chris. – Mas não consegui. Madame Pince disse que estava proibida de emprestar o livro por Dumbledore. Disse-me que os motivos eram confidenciais.

–Está aí, a primeira evidência de que é o verdadeiro Michael quem está matando. Se Madame Pince o proibiu de pegar o livro, é porque ele fala da vida do Michael. Eles não querem que nenhum aluno esteja sabendo sobre a Lenda de Michael Evans.

Chris continuava folheando o livro, afoito. Finalmente pareceu encontrar o que queria.

–Aqui está, Harry! – exclamou o garoto. – Apesar de ter somente poucas linhas, é o relato mais completo sobre o Michael. Leia!

Harry apanhou o livro da mão do garoto. Na parte de cima, em destaque, estava escrito: "Lendas escolares do mundo mágico". Logo abaixo estava um quadro, com "Michael Evans" escrito em destaque.

_Nascido em Torquay, Inglaterra, Michael Evans iniciou sua vida escolar em Hogwarts, aos onze anos. Aluno aplicado, inteligente, Michael nunca chamava a atenção de nenhum aluno. Era solitário, sem amigos._

_A vida do jovem mudou quando desapareceu durante o período letivo. Buscas foram feitas nos terrenos da escola, até que o corpo do aluno foi encontrado, sem vida. Michael não tinha sequer uma gota de sangue e estava com o rosto pálido. Isso levou as pessoas a criarem histórias e uma lenda. Diz a lenda que a alma de Michael foi presa num antigo amuleto, que traz a Marca Negra como símbolo, por Lord Voldemort, que estava em plena ativa na época._

_Voldemort teria escondido o amuleto e lançado-lhe uma maldição. Quem o encontrasse seria o possuidor da alma de Michael Evans. Quando o amuleto fosse encontrado, a Marca Negra brilharia no céu com grande intensidade. Conta-se que, para tamanho efeito, o amuleto teria que ser encontrado durante uma noite de lua cheia._ _Segundo a lenda, Michael era cruel, não tendo nada a ver com a personalidade de pessoa boa que aparentava ter._

_Até hoje, alguns bruxos que estudaram em Hogwarts têm o costume de que quando uma pessoa muda de comportamento, soltar as frases: "Deve ser a maldição de Michael", ou "Você deve estar possuído pela alma de Evans"._

_Durante o passar dos anos, a lenda de Michael Evans foi perdendo o impacto e a fama. Atualmente, muitos alunos de Hogwarts nem conhecem a lenda que proliferou há anos atrás no castelo._

Harry olhou para o rosto de Chris, que esperava sua reação.

–Então Michael Evans realmente existiu?

–Sim, mas atualmente poucos acreditam nisso – falou Chris. – O caso foi abafado pelos diretores de Hogwarts na época. Como a lenda de Michael se espalhou, alguns livros, como este, aceitaram a história lendária. Os jornais não publicaram, dizendo que só fariam tal coisa se comprovassem a morte do aluno.

–O enterro de Michael também foi sigiloso?

–Deve ter sido. Talvez os Evans quisessem privacidade, e também relutassem na publicação da morte prematura do filho adolescente.Além disso, estavam espalhando que Michael era cruel. Acho que eles não queriam que tal coisa se espalhasse.

–Ele realmente é uma "lenda viva" – comentou Harry. – Por isso o chama assim?

–Exatamente. Uma lenda viva. Por isso levei a sério a história do amuleto.Tinha certeza que ele tinha existido, só não sabia se a lenda era verdadeira. Afinal, uma alma presa em um amuleto parece um tanto estranho. Mas agora consegui a confirmação. A lenda era real.

Harry começou a andar de um lado para o outro do dormitório, pensativo.

–Então, – começou – quem criou a lenda, porque ela não deve ter saído do nada, devia saber toda a história e devia ter certeza de que era verdade.

–Também acho – concordou Chris, coçando o queixo. – A lenda tem alguns detalhes muito claros. Alguém devia saber e a história foi se espalhando pela escola, que aos poucos tomou ares de lenda. Ninguém teria inventado uma história que é real.

Harry balançou a cabeça. Naquele instante, a porta do dormitório se abriu com um baque.

Harry gritou. Chris também. O livro despencou no chão.

–Estava procurando por você, Chris.

Na porta, estava um garoto baixo, de cabelos bem lisos e pele pálida. Usava óculos de aros grossos e tinha a voz rouca. Harry logo reconheceu, pela voz, como o garoto que havia gritado "É o Harry Potter!", para os colegas no jardim.

O magrelo começou a entrar.

–Vim te avisar que não teremos a próxima aula, e...

O garoto parou subitamente, ao ver quem estava perto de Christian. De repente, a expressão leve do rosto do menino foi substituída por uma de intenso pavor.

–Olha, só vim dizer isso, mesmo – falou, fraquejando a voz. – Eu já... tenho que ir. Até logo.

E saiu em disparada, o corpo magro sacolejando. Ao sair, bateu a porta com um baque um pouco menor do que o da entrada. Harry desviou o olhar da porta para Chris:

–Já percebi que todos vão imaginar que o culpado pelas mortes fui eu – disse Harry.

–Não se preocupe. Encontraremos Michael Evans. Você terá sua inocência provada. A propósito, você me prometeu contar sobre a conversa que ouviu no vestiário.

–Tem razão – disse Harry, sorrindo. – Ia me esquecendo. Mas vou logo dizendo que foi realmente uma conversa um tanto confusa.

–Pode começar. Estou super-ansioso! – exclamou o jovem Chris.

Harry começou a contar tudo o que tinha ouvido no vestiário. Relatou nos mínimos detalhes a discussão entre os dois bruxos, e o tom de voz daquele que havia matado Snape: jovem e fria.

–Só pode ser a voz do Michael... fria e cruel – comentou Chris, quando Harry havia terminado.

–Será que era a voz é dele ou de quem ele está no corpo?

–Acredito que seja a dele – falou Chris, coçando a cabeça. – Quem sabe ele não tenha a capacidade de usar as duas vozes?

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Depois desse instante de hesitação, Harry levantou-se da cama.

–Bom, acho melhor eu ir. Tenho que ver se minhas aulas também foram canceladas e ir limpar a minha roupa. Não quero que mais ninguém me veja com a roupa manchada de sangue.

–Tudo bem. Qualquer coisa que descobrir, venha me contar. Farei o mesmo quando souber de alguma coisa importante sobre Michael.

Harry sorriu para Chris e saiu:

–Até logo, Chris.

Harry passou correndo pelo salão principal da Corvinal. Percebeu que os alunos que se encontravam

lá o olharam com desconfiança, mas resolveu ignorar.

Passou pelas estátuas dos fundadores de Hogwarts e depois desceu a escada circular. O ventinho arrepiou sua nuca e ele sorriu. Passou em disparada pelos corredores e seguiu diretamente para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

Chegou até a Mulher Gorda, que o olhou com certa desconfiança pelo horário em que ele se encontrava lá em cima, e foi diretamente até o dormitório, onde trocou de roupa. Ao esconder as vestes manchadas de sangue, suspirou.

Olhou o relógio. Dali a alguns minutos, os alunos da Grifinória apareceriam. Resolveu esticar as pernas na cama, descansando o corpo cansado.

Jogou-se na cama e, numa fração de segundos, sentiu algo passar velozmente rente ao seu corpo. Harry sentiu o coração disparar. O que havia sido aquilo?

O garoto sentou-se na cama e virou-se para a parede logo atrás dele. Uma pequena flecha estava cravada na parede. Era dourada e parecia ser muito pontiaguda. Harry, recuperando o fôlego aos poucos, pegou a flecha. Realmente, a ponta era bastante afiada, capaz de perfurar o pescoço de qualquer pessoa. Mas é claro...

"Essa flecha estava preparada para perfurar o meu pescoço!", pensou ele, boquiaberto. O dormitório estava um pouco escuro, mas ele tinha certeza de estar sozinho, já que a porta estava fechada. De onde teria saído aquela flecha mortal?

Harry seguiu em linha reta, da onde ela teria saído. No canto, na parede escura, do lado extremo de sua cama, estava uma linha quebrada. A outra ponta da linha estava abaixo de sua cama. Harry entendeu tudo. Era um mecanismo perfeitamente preparado para que, quando ele sentasse na cama, a linha quebrasse, liberando, com o impacto, a flecha que estava presa nela. Conseqüentemente, a flecha perfuraria o corpo de Harry. A sorte do garoto foi ter deitado de uma vez. Se tivesse sentado na cama, estaria morto.

Em pânico, Harry abriu rapidamente a porta do dormitório. Sentiu-se repentinamente inseguro. Foi quando trombou violentamente com outra pessoa.

Harry berrou.


	6. A aliança da falsidade

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**A aliança da falsidade**

Com o baque, Harry caiu no chão.

– Acalme-se, Harry! – pediu suplicante e bondosamente uma voz.

Harry, que estava encolhido, abriu os olhos ao reconhecer a voz. Era Hermione.

Rony, que estava ao lado da garota, olhava perplexo para o amigo. Harry endireitou-se, tentou recuperar o fôlego perdido e acalmou as batidas aceleradas do coração. Suspirou.

– Nossa, Harry, por que todo esse... pânico? – indagou Mione, segurando no ombro do rapaz.

Harry olhou para o rosto de cada um dos dois. Diante daquilo tudo, Hermione e Rony pareciam aguardar ansiosamente a explicação de Harry.

– É melhor conversarmos num lugar mais... reservado – murmurou Harry, por fim, dando um impulso e levantando do chão gelado. – Os alunos já estão começando a chegar e, posso lhes assegurar, o assunto é sério.

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam. Balançaram afirmativamente a cabeça.

– Ótimo – disse Harry, virando-se em direção ao quarto novamente. – Antes eu preciso fazer uma coisa.

Harry entrou no dormitório. Rony e Hermione aguardaram na porta, dando uma espiada no que o amigo iria fazer.

Rony soltou uma exclamação de surpresa ao ver a flecha dourada que reluzia, fincada na parede. Hermione conteve-se em somente arregalar os olhos. Ela já imaginava o que teria acontecido.

Harry se aproximou da parede e tirou, com um pequeno esforço, a flecha, cujo corpo reluzia sob a luz do sol de fim-de-tarde, que logo se poria. Com a flecha nas mãos trêmulas, Harry virou-se para os amigos.

– Isso aqui era para estar dentro do meu corpo agora. Por pura sorte consegui me safar. Neste exato momento era para vocês terem entrado aqui e terem encontrado meu corpo morto, em cima da cama, com a flecha atravessada no pescoço, com o sangue fresco escorrendo. E, provavelmente, com um "M.E." pintado na parede, ou talvez na minha testa, com meu próprio sangue. Afinal, isso é a marca que ele está deixando em cada pessoa que mata.

Hermione e Rony escutavam as palavras melancólicas e perturbadas do amigo em silêncio. Harry indicou com a cabeça a linha quebrada no chão.

– Era um mecanismo perfeitamente planejado para eu morrer. Quando eu sentasse na cama, a linha quebrava e a flecha se soltava. Como eu já disse, por sorte, eu estava muito cansado e joguei-me deitado na cama.

Harry guardou a flecha dentro das vestes e olhou para os amigos.

– Agora vamos. Os outros alunos não demorarão a chegar. Não queria que eles vissem essa flecha. Iriam estranhar.

Já iam saindo do dormitório quando Rony, intrigado, resolveu perguntar:

– Harry... Quem é esse "ele" que deixa as letras "M.E." nos corpos da vítima, como você mesmo disse agora a pouco?

– Espere um pouco, Rony. Vamos até um lugar mais reservado para conversarmos melhor.

Os três passaram rapidamente pela sala comunal da Grifinória. Com a pressa que estavam, e com as mentes atormentadas pelo atentado que Harry acabara de sofrer, nem perceberam o par de olhos que os observava com concentração, principalmente a garota e o jovem de cabelos ruivos.

Para Úrsula, Harry Potter não era o centro das atenções.

Sua mira era Hermione Granger. Seu troféu, Rony Weasley.

* * *

Os três estavam reunidos em um círculo, num canto afastado do jardim da escola. Harry relatara tudo para Rony: quem era Michael Evans, porque ele era considerado uma "lenda viva", a conversa que ouvira no vestiário entre Snape e Michael. 

– Essa história é realmente assombrosa – comentou Rony, passando a mão nos cabelos vermelhos. – Mas você não acha que ele vai querer matar a gente, vai?

– Você viu, Rony, ele tentou me matar hoje mesmo! – exclamou Harry.

– Mas por que ele iria querer te matar?

– Ele é louco, Rony! Ele vai matar qualquer pessoa, sem motivo algum. O professor Snape foi assassinado por alguma vingança, pois eu ouvi a conversa no vestiário que deixava isso claro. Mas ele não tinha motivo nenhum para matar a Pansy. A presa que se tornar acessível, ele mata.

– Ele também pode ter tentado te matar pelo fato de que você sabe muita coisa a respeito dele – sugeriu Hermione.

– Então, se for por saber demais, esse seu novo amigo, Baker, também está correndo riscos, Harry – opinou Rony. – E agora... – a voz do garoto falhou – eu e a Mione também estamos!

– Não pense que você está ameaçado somente a partir de agora, Rony – falou Harry, decidido. – Desde que Michael Evans saiu daquele amuleto, todos nós estamos correndo riscos. Qualquer um da escola pode morrer em qualquer momento.

Os três permaneceram em silêncio por um minuto ou dois. Harry retomou a conversa.

– Eu acho que devemos investigar e descobrir quem encontrou o amuleto e está com a alma de Michael Evans.

Hermione bateu os braços.

– Está vendo? Era por isso que eu tentei evitar que você lesse aquele livro e descobrisse quem era Michael Evans! Eu sabia, Harry, que, se você soubesse, iria querer enfrentar o perigo de ir atrás dele.

– Mas, Mione! – disse Harry, mudando o tom de voz. – Você acha que devemos deixar esse louco eliminando todos da escola? Ele tentou me matar, Mione! E logo tentará matar vocês também.

– Deixe as investigações com os professores, Harry – falou a menina. – Por favor, não tem porque se metermos nessa história.

– Me desculpe, Hermione, mas eu tentarei encontrar esse assassino, sim! Teremos muitas chances a mais de encontra-lo. Estamos infiltrados no meio dos alunos e, se ele for um, vai ser moleza.

– Espera aí! – exclamou Rony. – Talvez ele não seja um aluno?

– Como eu tinha dito, ele pode ser qualquer um. Até um dos professores.

– Pronto, outro motivo para não nos arriscarmos! Michael Evans não vai se revelar facilmente. Não temos idéia de quem é ele. Podemos estar conversando com algum colega de classe sem saber que ele é Michael Evans.

– Para isso, poderemos dar um jeito – murmurou Harry.

– Ah, é, e como? – indagou Hermione, incrédula.

– Aguarde uma próxima ação do Michael Evans – disse Harry. – Dependendo de como ele agir, posso colocar minha idéia em ação.

– Era só o que faltava – balbuciou Rony. – Agora você vai me deixar morto de curiosidade.

– Eu estou dizendo que vai dar tudo certo, Mione, pode acreditar.

Hermione observava o amigo.

– Esse seu espírito aventureiro às vezes me assusta, Harry. Você tem consciência de todo mal que Michael Evans pode causar, mas mesmo assim quer enfrenta-lo. Mas, já que você considera importante procura-lo, eu vou ajudar você em tudo o que precisar.

Harry sorriu para a amiga.

– Eu também vou ajudar. Mas já estou imaginando o que esse Michael vai querer fazer com a gente ao descobrir que estamos atrás dele. Enquanto ele não nos matar, não vai sossegar. E...

Rony parou abruptamente. Algo tinha se mexido no arbusto logo atrás deles. Rony empalideceu e sentiu o corpo estremecer. Harry começou a suar frio. As pernas de Hermione bambeavam, como se um frio de quarenta graus negativos tomasse conta de seu corpo.

As palavras saíram como sussurros, em um tom sinistro...

– Avada Kedavra!

Os três se jogaram rapidamente no chão, para desviar do feixe de luz mortal que sairia da varinha. Todos fecharam os olhos. Esperavam, amedrontados e imóveis, o que viria a seguir.

– Há! Há! Há!

Risadas. Altas gargalhadas. Harry, Rony e Hermione abriram lentamente os olhos. Endireitaram o corpo com a mesma lentidão. E, finalmente, viraram, totalmente encabulados, para as três pessoas que riam alto.

Eram eles. Draco Malfoy, Kevin Wallace, Crabbe e Goyle.

Harry, Mione e Rony se entreolharam. Os três estavam com a sensação de serem os bruxos mais estúpidos do planeta.

– Não tem graça! – falou Harry, pausadamente.

Os quatro, ignorando o comentário de Harry, continuavam a rir, quase perdendo o fôlego.

– Eu vou morrer de tanto rir! – falou Kevin, resfolegando.

– Quem dera que isso fosse possível – murmurou Rony, com raiva.

– Se o verdadeiro "Avada Kedavra" não fosse uma Maldição Imperdoável, eu a lançaria sobre cada um de vocês com o maior prazer – vociferou Hermione, enquanto limpava a barra das vestes, que estavam sujas de terra.

– Fique quieta, sua sangue-ruim! – falou Draco, com malvadez. – Estava tremendo de medo de morrer e agora quer dar uma de corajosa?

Hermione fechou ainda mais a cara.

– Aliás, quem era esse tal de Michael Evans que vocês têm tanto medo?

– Não te interessa! – bradou Rony.

Harry suspirou de alívio. Se Draco não sabia quem era Michael, era porque não tinha escutado a conversa dos três desde o início.

Wallace deu um passo a frente. Sob a luz do luar, seu rosto parecia ficar mais pálido do que o de costume.

– Eu sei quem é Michael Evans, Draco – disse ele, com a voz carregada de arrogância. – Mas ele é apenas uma lenda. Mas, claro que, para criancinhas, as lendas são verdadeiras.

Draco, Crabbe e Goyle riram da piada mesquinha de Wallace.

– Um dia você vai ter que engolir tudo o que disse agora – desafiou Harry. – Você vai ver como nós, como você disse, "criancinhas", estamos certos. Mas aí vai ser tarde demais.

Wallace se aproximou de Harry com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

– Isto, por acaso, é alguma ameaça, Potter?

Harry encarou-o fixamente nos olhos.

– Encare como quiser, Wallace. Mas lembre-se bem do que eu disse.

Tudo permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos. Kevin e Harry se encaravam. Os outros observavam, atônitos. Quem quebrou o silêncio estarrecedor foram os estômagos de Crabbe e Goyle, que roncaram alto.

– Draco, não é melhor irmos jantar? – perguntou Crabbe.

Draco olhou para os dois, depois para Kevin, e disse:

– É melhor irmos sim. Vamos, Kevin. Pare de perder seu tempo com essas crianças. Vamos jantar. É mais interessante.

Kevin tirou os olhos de Harry e virou-se, sem antes deixar de dizer:

– Você ainda vai me pagar por ter me desafiado, Potter. Você vai ver.

Os quatro sumiram na escuridão quando entraram no castelo. Harry virou-se para Rony e Hermione, que sorriam.

– Você foi ótimo, Harry – aplaudiu Hermione. – Não demonstrou medo nenhum para aquele idiota do Kevin Wallace!

– É, mas você o viu te ameaçando também, não viu, Harry?

– É, Rony, ele me ameaçou – disse Harry, a voz perdendo um pouco da segurança. – O problema é descobrir se quem me ameaçou foi Kevin Wallace ou Michael Evans.

Rony e Hermione aproximaram-se do amigo.

– Você acha que o Kevin é o Michael Evans? – perguntou Rony, com a voz fraca.

– Como eu disse, por enquanto temos que desconfiar de todo mundo – falou Harry. – E eu acho que o Kevin pode ser Michael Evans simplesmente pelo fato de que ele quer que a gente ache que a história de Evans foi uma lenda. Porém, se ele não for Michael, ele realmente acha que tudo é uma verdadeira mentira.

– Não entendi o que você disse, Harry – ressalvou Hermione. – Você falou que só temos que desconfiar de todo mundo "por enquanto". Por que?

– Você vai ver, Mione. Como eu já tinha falado, para a minha idéia se concretizar, só devemos esperar que o Michael ataque de novo. Dependendo da forma como ele atacar, é claro.

Rony e Hermione ficaram algum tempo pensativos, olhando para o céu estrelado, como se tentassem decifrar o que se passava pela cabeça de Harry.

– Bom, acho melhor irmos jantar agora – sugeriu Harry. – Senão, logo nossas barrigas vão roncar, que nem as panças do Crabbe e do Goyle.

Os três sorriram e começaram a caminhar em direção ao castelo. Quando entravam no saguão de entrada, Harry avistou Cho Chang, encostada junto a parede, conversando com um colega. Harry sentiu uma pontada de ciúme, mas continuou a caminhar de cabeça erguida, como se não tivesse visto nada.

Tentando reprimir sua raiva, ele comentou com Rony e Hermione, ao ver, da porta, que o Salão Principal estava cheio.

– Talvez a minha idéia possa ser colocada em prática hoje mesmo – murmurou ele, misteriosamente.

Enquanto se encaminhavam para a mesa da Grifinória, não repararam nos olhos cheios de rancor de Úrsula, que os olhava com atenção, não gostando nada da conversa que Rony travava com Hermione.

Com raiva, a garota se levantou da mesa, largando um pouco do jantar. Com seu sorriso bondoso e seus cabelos dourados, conseguia disfarçar a raiva.

Com descrição, Úrsula saiu do Salão Principal. Encostada junto a porta, verificou se tinha alguém olhando e fez sinal para Draco Malfoy, que jantava na mesa da Sonserina.

Draco só viu a menina quando levantou o olhar. O garoto não entendeu porque aquela aluna da Grifinória o chamava tanto. Mas, com curiosidade e fascinado pela beleza da garota, Draco resolveu atender ao chamado. Quando largou os talheres e começou a se levantar, Kevin, Crabbe e Goyle estranharam.

– Aonde vai, Draco? – perguntou Kevin, com curiosidade.

– Não preciso dar satisfações para vocês – argumentou Draco. – Eu vou pro lugar que eu quiser.

Draco saiu da mesa e, com passos largos, logo chegou até a saída do Salão Principal. Úrsula não estava mais lá. O garoto olhou pros lados. Úrsula estava encostada num canto.

– O que você quer comigo, princesa? – perguntou Draco, lançando seu charme.

Úrsula deu um tapa na cara do garoto. Com o impacto, o corpo de Draco bambeou.

– Deixa de ser abusado! – reclamou ela.

Draco passou a mão pelo rosto dolorido.

– Quem você pensa que é para me dar um tapa, garota? – perguntou Draco. – Você sabe quem sou eu?

– Sei, e daí? – perguntou Úrsula. – Mas garanto que você não sabe quem eu sou.

Draco fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

– Eu sou Úrsula Hubbard – falou a jovem, mexendo suavemente nos cabelos dourados.

– Ah, já ouvi falar na sua família – respondeu Draco, com voz amarga. – Os Hubbard são ricos, mas também são muito babacas.

– É, eu concordo – falou Úrsula, surpreendendo Draco pela resposta. – Um bando de tontos que não sabem o que quererem da vida. Mas eu sou a única exceção daquela família.

– Estou gostando do seu jeito sabia? – falou Malfoy, com um sorriso. – Mas estou realmente surpreso. Você parecia tão doce, tão boazinha...

– Nem tudo é o que parece, Draco. Não que eu seja uma pessoa ruim, mas preciso me fazer de boazinha para alcançar o que eu quero.

Draco sorriu ainda mais.

– Nossa, estou surpreso. Mas, por que precisa de mim?

– Por que você pode ser muito útil para mim. Você pode me ajudar a alcançar os meus objetivos. E eu posso ajudar você a alcançar os seus.

– É, uma proposta interessante – murmurou Draco, coçando o queixo. – E, por acaso, você sabe quais são os meus objetivos?

– Quem não sabe? Eu sei que você odeia o Harry Potter. Eu posso ajuda-lo a destruí-lo.

– Ah, ta bom, e como?

– Você sabe muito bem que Gina Weasley é apaixonada pelo Harry. Harry a ignora, mas tenho certeza que no fundo ele a ama. Tenho experiência. Quando Gina começar a ignora-lo, ele vai perceber que gosta dela.

– Então você...

– Vou ajudar você a conquistar Gina Weasley. Quando Harry perceber que a menina está gamada em você, ficará furioso e perceberá o quanto gosta de Gina. Mas será tarde, pois ela estará apaixonada por você.

Draco deu uma risada.

– Que ótimo! Harry ficará fulo da vida!

– Mas, para que eu possa te ajudar, utilizando a minha "bondade" excessiva, você vai ter que me ajudar a conquistar o irmão de Gina, Rony Weasley.

Draco segurou a risada. "Como uma garota como essa pode gostar daquele pobretão?", pensou.

– Ah, e como eu vou fazer com que ele goste de você? – perguntou, disfarçando a graça que tinha achado.

– Está na cara que ele e a Hermione se amam, mas não têm coragem de se confessarem. Para que ele olhe para mim, você tem que arranjar um jeito de tirar a Granger de meu caminho.

Draco ficou um ou dois minutos pensativo, e depois, sorrindo, falou:

– Já sei como! Mas, para isso, precisarei da ajuda de meu amigo, Kevin Wallace. Será que você topa?

– Tudo bem – resmungou Úrsula. – Mas só ele. E não precisa contar todo o nosso plano para esse garoto. Só o essencial.

Draco estendeu a mão pálida para a garota:

– Então a nossa aliança está feita?

– Claro – disse Úrsula, apertando a mão estendida do jovem. – Mas lembre-se: tudo tem que ficar em segredo.

– Pode deixar – disse Draco, se retirando.

O rapaz já ia saindo quando estancou de repente e virou-se para Úrsula.

– E se um dos dois planos ou os dois não derem certo?

– Fique sossegado. Eu já tenho um ás na manga.

Os dois trocaram seus sorrisos sinistros. Draco voltou ao Salão Principal, enquanto Úrsula continuou encostada na parede, voltando novamente a fazer sua face angelical.


	7. A lista negra

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**A lista negra**

Harry observou de longe, enquanto comia um peixe grelhado, o retorno de Draco, que se encaminhou diretamente para a mesa da Sonserina, com um discreto sorriso transpassando-lhe os lábios.

– O que será que deixou Malfoy tão feliz? – murmurou Harry, intrigado.

– Você está pensando que ele pode ser Michael Evans? – perguntou Hermione.

– Não sei, talvez... Mas, mesmo se não for, deve estar tramando alguma coisa. Esse sorriso dele não me engana nem um pouco.

O resto do jantar transcorreu normalmente. Enquanto comia seu pudim de chocolate, Harry levantou os olhos para a mesa de Dumbledore, que batia numa taça dourada, pedindo atenção.

Quando o salão inteiro silenciou-se, o que não demorou muito, Dumbledore começou a falar:

– Caros alunos, como vocês já sabem, hoje foi um dia trágico. Durante a manhã, encontramos o corpo de uma aluna, Pansy Parkinson, na sala de Poções. Mais tarde, encontramos morto o Professor de Poções, Severo Snape, assassinado brutalmente. Enfim, foi um dia terrível. Felizmente, ninguém mais foi morto. Mas, eu imploro para cada um de vocês que fiquem atentos. Quando não estiverem em aula, permaneçam em suas salas comunais. Ao caminharem pelos corredores, permaneçam em grupo. Fiquem alerta a qualquer movimento suspeito. Não confiem em ninguém que não conheçam, mesmo que seja outro aluno. Vocês são em grande número, e não poderemos vigiar cada um em específico. Por favor, vigiem.

O salão inteiro mergulhou em profundo silêncio. Dumbledore, após um ou dois minutos, continuou a falar:

– Por favor, eu vou pedir para que os seguintes alunos se apresentarem aqui na frente. Depois explicarei o motivo. Por favor: Hermione Granger, Kevin Wallace, Vicent Crabbe, Harry Potter, Gina Weasley, Cho Chang, Christian Baker, James Smith, Ronald Weasley, Charles Sheppard, Jennifer Yumi, Laurie Sawyer, Dino Thomas, Draco Malfoy e Parvati e Padma Patil.

Houve uma movimentação no Salão Principal. Os alunos que haviam sido chamados empalideceram, sem compreender o por quê daquilo tudo.

Apreensivos, eles levantaram-se, envolvidos pelos olhares curiosos dos outros alunos.

Quando todos estavam em frente à mesa dos professores, Dumbledore sorriu, fitando-os, e disse:

– O que tenho para lhes falar tem que ser falado reservadamente. Por favor, peço que vocês me acompanhem até a sala logo ali atrás.

O diretor virou-se para Jane Reynolds, a professora de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas e para Hagrid.

– Por favor, peço que vocês dois também me acompanhem.

Os dois professores ficaram com olhares tão atônitos quanto o dos alunos.

– Por aqui – indicou Dumbledore.

Os alunos deram a volta na mesa e começaram a entrar na sala. Christian aproximou-se de Harry e zombou, como parecia gostar de fazer:

– E então, será que o excelentíssimo Sr. Harry Potter não sabe por que estamos sendo chamados? Afinal, todos sabem que você e seus amigos são o "xodó" do diretor.

– Não, Christian, eu não sei – murmurou Harry, com desânimo. – Aliás, eu não estou muito para brincadeiras. Quando voltei para a sala comunal da Grifinória, depois de nossa conversa, sofri uma tentativa de assassinato.

Christian arregalou os olhos.

– Nossa, Harry! Como foi que aconteceu? Foi ele que tentou te matar

Seguiu-se a isso uma breve explicação sobre o incidente com a flecha dourada. Christian ouviu o relato com atenção, soltando em alguns momentos alguns "oh!", tamanho era o assombro que parecia sentir.

Enquanto isso, Rony olhava de esguelha para Draco, Kevin e Crabbe, que pareciam estar zombando dele. Crabbe estava impaciente, talvez estranhando a falta de Goyle, seu inseparável amigo. Draco E Kevin, ao contrário, pareciam estar se divertindo muito, rindo de todos, inclusive da professora Jane, que usava um enorme chapéu escarlate.

Dumbledore permanecia aos cochichos com Hagrid. Pela feição do guarda-caça, Harry supôs que não vinha coisa boa pela frente. Dumbledore pigarreou, pedindo atenção e, quando obteve o silêncio que esperava, começou a discursar, com a voz forçadamente serena:

– Vou resolver rapidamente a curiosidade de vocês sobre o que estão fazendo aqui. Suponho que alguns até já sabem ao que essa convocação está relacionada. Ela tem a ver com os crimes ocorridos no dia de hoje, aqui na escola.

Christian e Harry se entreolharam, um pouco entusiasmados.

– Eu encontrei este pequeno pedaço de pergaminho na saída de minha sala – continuou o diretor. – Com uma distinta caligrafia, muito clara e perfeita, a pessoa escreveu algumas ameaças para alguns alunos e professores da escola. E, infelizmente, as ameaças são destinadas a cada um de vocês.

Dessa vez, o silêncio foi fúnebre. O suor escorria de cada um dos rostos.

Depois de um ou dois minutos daquele silêncio estarrecedor, Dumbledore continuou:

– Sei que é um grande choque para vocês. Mas preciso continuar. Bem, como eu estava dizendo, essa pessoa escreveu ameaças. Ele escreveu o nome de cada um de vocês na frente de cada uma das ameaças. Acima da folha está a inscrição VÍTIMAS, em letra maiúscula.

Novo silêncio. Novos arrepios. Novos suspiros.

– Será que o senhor não pode ler tudo o que está escrito nesta folha? – perguntou Harry.

– Claro – respondeu o diretor, olhando para o garoto.

Dumbledore ajeitou os óculos de meia-lua e começou a ler o pergaminho ameaçador:

**VÍTIMAS**

Hermione Granger – fecharás os olhos e não despertarás. O sono da morte te dominará.

Kevin Wallace – nada de profano irás dizer, pois, dominado de sangue, não conseguirás viver.

Vincent Crabbe –de teu pecado viveis, de teu pecado morrereis. Pelo teu pecado te condenareis.

Harry Potter – por ter escapado, sua morte será um enigma ainda maior, mais envolvente. Assim ocorrerá com qualquer sobrevivente.

Gina Weasley – cabelos cor de fogo, sangue cor de fogo. Ambos se misturarão, tu não terás perdão.

Cho Chang – de lâminas afiadas ele é formado. Ele gira rapidamente. Tome muito cuidado, quando o sol se pôr no Oriente.

Christian Baker – aquilo que mais utilizaste, trará seu calvário, sua dor.

James Smith – tu irás morrer, na escuridão, sem sangue te deixarei, sem dó te matarei.

Ronald Weasley – sua morte será feita com minhas próprias mãos.

Charles Sheppard – tu honrarás teu lar e por causa dele morrerás.

Jennifer Yumi – de sua descendência vem a inteligência. Use-a para tentar descobrir como morrerás, pois eu não direi.

Laurie Sawyer – Seu corpo será tomado pelo veneno, após a picada cheia de dor.

Jane Reynolds – sangrarão suas tripas, sob um sol ardente, seu sangue às gramíneas se misturará.

Dino Thomas – ar, ar, ar... Onde estarás? O procurarás e não o encontrarás.

Rúbeo Hagrid – alcançarás a dor por meio do que mais gostaste.

Draco Malfoy – como dispuseste de máscaras para viver, assim, também, por elas, irás morrer.

Parvati e Padma Patil – Não terei dó. Serão dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.

"Ao redor desses existem outros enigmas. Mas adianto que nenhum de vocês irá sobreviver. Eu sou implacável. A maldição – Dumbledore fez uma pausa na leitura, como se tivesse pulado alguma parte, que Harry presumiu que fosse 'de Michael' – acaba de se abater sobre vocês".

Todos estavam chocados demais para qualquer comentário. Harry olhou para Rony e Hermione, depois olhou para cada uma das pessoas que estavam naquela sala. Todos pareciam ter a mesma expressão amedrontada.

– Ele vai matar cada um de nós, Harry – murmurou Chris. – Estamos perdidos.

– Estamos mesmo... – falou Harry.

– E o pior é que nossas prováveis mortes foram transformadas em enigmas... – argumentou Hermione, inconformada. – Alguns até com rima! O que ele quer? Zombar da gente?

– Pra ele até parece que isso tudo é uma forma de diversão – disse Rony.

Jennifer, James e Laurie se aproximaram do grupinho, que era formado por Harry, Rony, Hermione e Christian.

– Vão me dizer que vocês também estão pensando a mesma coisa que o Christian? – perguntou Laurie, com sarcasmo. – Francamente, não é possível...

– Mas você teima que tudo é uma besteira, não é, Laurie? – falou Christian. – Você, o James e a Jennifer não acreditam mesmo em mim!

– Não podemos acreditar em uma lenda, Chris – falou James.

Chris ia responder novamente, quando uma voz grossa e alta começou a pedir a atenção do Professor Dumbledore. Harry virou-se para ver quem era. Era um jovem de estatura mediana, cabelos castanhos e olhos pretos. Era Charles Sheppard, um aluno que, conforme as vestes indicavam, era da Sonserina.

Dumbledore, que conversava com a igualmente nervosa Professora Jane, franziu as sobrancelhas ao perceber que estava sendo chamado. Fez um gentil sinal para a professora esperar um pouco e olhou para Charles.

– O que deseja, por favor – falou o diretor.

Charles hesitou por uns instantes, ao ver que toda a atenção se voltava para ele, mas resolveu perguntar:

– É que... Eu queria saber se vocês já têm alguma idéia sobre quem é essa pessoa que está matando tanto. Afinal, ela sempre deixa as letras M.E. nos corpos, e agora deixou na folha com o nome das futuras vítimas.

Dumbledore olhou discretamente para Hagrid e Jane. Depois disso, voltou ao olhar para o aluno novamente.

– Bem, a gente não sabe quem é o assassino, não – falou ele, tentando parecer convincente. – Talvez sejam iniciais, talvez não. Mas... vamos deixar isso para lá. Que tal tomarmos alguma coisa para refrescar as idéias?

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Christian estavam boquiabertos.

– Ele mentiu – murmurou Hermione, atônita.

– Eu falei que tudo isso não tinha nada a ver com Michael Evans – salientou Laurie.

– Como você é inocente! – exclamou Chris. – Na certa, ele não falou a verdade porque quer esconde-la. Ele sabe que quem está fazendo tudo isso é o Michael Evans.

– E por que teria mentido? – indagou Jennifer.

– Ele não quer que ninguém saiba dessa história – explicou Harry. – Eu, por exemplo, fui procurar na biblioteca o livro "Lendas do Mundo Mágico" e não encontrei. Madame Pince disse que não podia me contar porque os alunos não podiam ter acesso ao livro. Mas a explicação é simples: porque, conforme Chris me contou, uma parte falava sobre Michael Evans.

– Então ainda acham que ele existe? – perguntou James em tom zombador.

– Nós não achamos – respondeu Rony, com voz firme. – Infelizmente, nós temos certeza.

Hagrid, que havia saído para buscar uma jarra de suco de abóbora no Salão Principal, conforme pedido pelo Professor Dumbledore, acabava de entrar na saleta, com a jarra dourada segura em suas mãos enormes.

Jane pegou a jarra das mãos do gigante e foi colocando o suco em cada um dos copos. Harry, de uma certa distância, balançou a cabeça.

– Isso é completamente ridículo. Patético... – murmurou ele.

– O que é tão patético? – perguntou Mione.

– Esse teatro que o Professor Dumbledore, o Hagrid e a Miss Reynolds estão fazendo! Estão tentando disfarçar. Inventaram essa história de suco para mudar de assunto, quando o aluno da Sonserina fez aquela pergunta.

Jane terminou de colocar o suco nos dezenove copos que estavam dispostos na mesa. Arrumou-os numa bandeja e começou a servir. Dumbledore e Hagrid pegaram rapidamente os seus copos. Jane foi servindo os alunos. Todos aceitaram a bebida, afinal o calor na sala era terrível.

– Bem que vocês podiam servir uma cerveja amanteigada bem gelada – reclamou Kevin. – Você também não acha, Draco?

Malfoy não respondeu. Estava completamente em transe, desde que o diretor leu sua sentença na folha. Kevin deu um cutucão no menino, que pareceu ser despertado de um sonho.

– Ah... O que? O que você disse?

– Parece que você ficou com muito medo daquela ameaça, Draco... – falou Kevin, rindo.

– Eu? Com medo? Imagina... – desconversou o rapaz. – Eu sou muito corajoso para me sentir ameaçado por um pedaço velho de pergaminho.

Draco pegou o copo de suco.

– Mas será que não podiam servir cerveja amanteigada? Mas que droga!

– Está vendo como você está mal? – falou Kevin. – Eu tinha acabado de falar isso e você nem percebeu!

– Você é muito medroso, Draco – disse Crabbe, passando a mão na pança, antes de pegar, com muito prazer, o copo oferecido pela professora.

Draco ignorou o comentário. Puxou Kevin pelo braço e afastou-se de Crabbe. Quando se afastaram, deu um gole na bebida e virou-se para Kevin:

– Depois tenho que conversar com você. É sobre um assunto particular. Terei que ajudar uma garota e você vai ter que colaborar também.

– Ah, e posso saber quem é?

– Úrsula Hubbard – cochichou Draco.

– Logo essa? Tudo bem, ela é linda, uma bela loirinha, mas é da Grifinória. E também é muito... melosa. Muito boazinha pro meu gosto.

– É o que você pensa – disse Draco. – Menina de ouro, vai ver só. E ouro podre, cruel, capaz de qualquer coisa para alcançar o que quer.

Kevin olhou de esguelha para Draco, mas abriu um sorriso, captando a informação.

– Uma menina má na Grifinória... Isso ainda pode nos ajudar – falou ele.

– Claro que pode, e vai. Vai mesmo. Com ela, Harry Potter vai virar pó – sibilou Draco, gargalhando, voltando para o lugar em que estavam anteriormente, sendo esperados por um Crabbe nada feliz por ter sido excluído da conversa.

Na outra ponta da sala, Cho Chang, Dino Thomas, Padma e Parvati conversavam. As garotas lançavam alguns olhares a Harry que pareceram zombadores ao seu ver. O que Cho estaria dizendo sobre ele? Será que num momento tão delicado ela não poderia se comportar mais adequadamente?

Dumbledore saiu discretamente da sala, quase trombando com Charles Sheppard, que caminhava com o copo na mão. O diretor deixou Hagrid e Jane Reynoldsatrás da mesa, com a função de ficar de olho nos alunos e tentar descontrair o ambiente.

Laurie, Jennifer, James e Christian se afastaram e se juntaram próximos á mesa. Gina Weasley estava em pé, encostada numa parede perto dali. Hermione, ao ver que a garota estava sozinha, pediu licença para Harry e Rony e foi até ela.

– Por que está sozinha, Gina? – perguntou ela, amavelmente.

– Ah, não tem motivo pra ficar sorrindo hoje. Estou ameaçada de morte e o Harry nem olhou para minha cara desde que entramos aqui.

– Um dia ele ainda vai olhar pra você. Pode esperar.

Crabbe, guloso como sempre, terminou de tomar o suco de abóbora rapidamente, e foi atrás de outro copo. Draco e Kevin balançaram a cabeça ao verem a cena.

– Por isso que o tal assassino falou que ele ia morrer pela gula – falou Kevin, com desprezo. – Ele não pára. Acabou de jantar lá no salão e, agora que veio pra cá, fica enchendo a cara de suco.

Só havia um copo cheio na mesa, em cima da bandeja. Crabbe disfarçou um pouco, olhou para os lados para ver se alguém estava olhando e o pegou.

Escondeu o copo debaixo das vestes e, quando chegou perto dos amigos, começou a beber compulsivamente, sem parar nem para respirar.

Draco olhou para a mesa.

– Que pena, Crabbe, o suco acabou. Não tem mais nenhum copo lá. Vai ter que se contentar somente com isso.

Naquele instante, Hagrid pediu silêncio e avisou:

– É melhor irem para as suas salas comunais. Daqui a pouco vai ser tarde, e o Professor Dumbledore não quer nenhum aluno, principalmente vocês, andando sozinhos pelo castelo.

Os alunos já iam saindo da sala, quando um grito de sofrimento, que parecia ter saído do fundo da alma, ecoou pelas paredes, acompanhado de um barulho forte de vidro se quebrando.

Todos se apavoraram, procurando de onde vinha o grito. Draco e Kevin estavam de joelhos no chão, balançando o corpo inerte de Crabbe, inquietos e assustados.

Os alunos estavam abismados. Hagrid e a Professora Jane pediram licença e aproximaram-se, aflitos, do corpo de Crabbe.

Jane ajoelhou-se ao lado de Crabbe. Segurando seu corpo enorme, tentou sentir o pulso do garoto. Foi em vão. Ela, pálida, olhou para Draco e Kevin. Respirou fundo e deu a sentença, que já era de se esperar.

– Por incrível que pareça, ele está morto. Não há nada que possamos fazer.

Draco e Kevin ficaram com os rostos vermelhos, mas, como se chorar ferisse a dignidade de alguém, pareciam segurar a dor.

– Vamos leva-lo para Madame Pomfrey – falou Hagrid, que estava com o rosto brilhante de suor. – Ela poderá nos dizer o que houve com o garoto.

Hagrid, com suas mãos enormes, ergueu, sem a ajuda de ninguém, o corpo sem vida de Crabbe.

Os alunos, atônitos, o seguiram. Harry, Rony, Christian e Hermione, ao contrário, ficaram dentro da sala, parados. Harry, subitamente, virou-se para a mesa e apanhou o pedaço de pergaminho que o assassino tinha enviado para Dumbledore.

Procurou o nome de Crabbe e leu:

Vincent Crabbe –de teu pecado viveis, de teu pecado morrereis. Pelo teu pecado te condenareis.

– O maior pecado de Crabbe era a gula – disse ele, levantando os olhos para os colegas. – A gula, para os trouxas, é um dos sete pecados capitais.

– Então... Você acha que ele está seguindo o que escreveu na folha, é isso? – perguntou Rony, com certo temor.

– Sim. Está seguindo direitinho. E vai cumprir cada promessa que fez nesta folha. Para cada um de nós.


	8. Os suspeitos

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Os suspeitos**

Depois de alguns minutos, os quatro saíram da sala e, com passos apressados, correram até o grupo de alunos. Hagrid comandava o grupo, já que segurava o corpo sem vida de Crabbe. Os passos do gigante eram difíceis de acompanhar. Enquanto Hagrid andava, os outros tinham que correr.

Logo chegaram na ala hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey, que estava organizando uns frascos de medicamentos no armário, levou um susto quando todos apareceram. Olhou para todos e depois viu o corpo de Crabbe.

– Ah, já posso imaginar – disse ela, indo até Hagrid. – Um dia isso iria acontecer. Eu falei que esse garoto ia passar mal de tanto comer! Demorou, mas aconteceu.

– Ele não passou mal, Madame Pomfrey – falou Hagrid, com a voz trêmula. – Olhe bem para ele.

Madame Pomfrey baixou os olhos para o menino. Levou as mãos à boca, tamanho foi o susto ao encarar o corpo inerte de Crabbe, pálido, com os olhos fechados, mergulhado num sono do qual jamais acordaria.

– Minha nossa! Meu Deus! – exclamava a enfermeira. – Um assassinato em Hogwarts! Minha nossa! Ah, que tragédia! Por favor, Hagrid, coloque o corpo do pobrezinho aqui nessa cama.

Hagrid colocou cuidadosamente o corpo de Crabbe na cama indicada. Rapidamente, os alunos fizeram um círculo ao redor.

Madame Pomfrey passou mais uma vez a mão na testa, que começara a pingar de suor devido ao nervosismo, e olhou para cada um dos alunos:

– Se fosse em outras condições, diria que estão atrapalhando. Porém, preciso do relato detalhado de quais foram as reações que esse menino teve antes de morrer e porque acreditam que ele foi assassinado. Quem poderia me explicar?

Hagrid adiantou-se e falou:

– Creio que os jovens Malfoy e Wallace poderão nos contar melhor. Eles eram amigos do garoto e estavam com ele, durante a maior parte do tempo, inclusive quando ele começou a passar mal.

Madame Pomfrey virou-se para Draco e Kevin.

– Bem, então... Quero que me expliquem como tudo começou.

Após um ou dois minutos de silêncio, com Draco e Kevin se entreolhando, como se não soubessem como começar, a enfermeira se irritou, batendo fortemente as mãos na cintura.

– Por favor, comecem logo! Nunca imaginei que a lerdeza de você, Draco, era tão grande assim. Já é um paspalho quando se machuca, pois faz um escarcéu danado! Quando eu preciso de sua ajuda, nem sabe o que dizer. Você, garoto, nem conheço, mas parece que tem as mesmas qualidades do seu amigo!

Os rostos pálidos de Draco e Kevin adquiriram uma forte tonalidade de vermelho. Kevin, passando impaciente as mãos pelos cabelos negros, começou a relatar como tudo aconteceu:

– A verdade é que não vimos quase nada. Num instante, Crabbe estava ao nosso lado, e, em outro, começou a empalidecer e levar a mão à garganta, como se estivesse se sentindo muito mal. Até brincamos com ele, dizendo que estava ruim depois de tanto tomar suco, e...

– Então ele caiu no chão, morto.

– Isso mesmo – murmurou Draco, abismado pelo fato de que Madame Pomfrey havia completado a frase inacabada. – Porém, antes disso, ele deu um grito e derrubou o copo de suco no chão. Foi com o grito e com o barulho dos cacos se espatifando que todos os outros olharam em nossa direção.

– Um grito... É, é isso mesmo – falou Madame Pomfrey, para si mesma.

– Então a senhora já sabe do que Crabbe morreu? – perguntou Hagrid.

– Se, como o garoto branquelo disse – começou a enfermeira, fazendo Kevin ruborizar ainda mais – que o falecido segurava um copo de suco antes de morrer, ele realmente foi assassinado por envenenamento.

– Oh, minha nossa! – exclamou Hagrid, levando as mãos à boca. – Veneno!

– Sim, Hagrid, veneno. E é um dos mais potentes que existe. Atende pelo nome de cianureto, ou ácido cianídrico. O cianureto é tão potente que causa a morte da pessoa poucos segundos depois de ser ingerido.

Todos ficaram chocados. Hermione adiantou-se.

– A Profa. Sprout nunca comentou nada, mas, por acaso, o cianureto é proveniente de alguma planta?

– Não – respondeu Madame Pomfrey, prontamente. – Aliás, por isso mesmo, não consigo imaginar onde esse bruxo cruel que matou o garoto conseguiu obter o veneno.

– Se ele foi capaz de driblar as diversas pessoas que estavam naquela sala e jogar veneno no copo de suco sem ser visto, é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa, sem sombra de dúvida – comentou a Profa. Jane.

Um silêncio assombroso tomou conta da enfermaria novamente.

– Agora, é melhor vocês irem para suas casas – recomendou Hagrid. – Lá estarão em segurança.

Os alunos começaram a sair da enfermaria. Draco e Kevin deram um último olhar para Crabbe e depois saíram.

No mesmo corredor da enfermaria, Hermione soltou um cochicho a Harry e Rony, desacreditando nas palavras de Hagrid:

– Pra mim, nenhum lugar é seguro o bastante para barrar esse maluco. Nenhum.

Uma corrente de ar frio veio ao encontro dos três, causando um intenso calafrio, que era um misto do frio e do medo que tomava conta de cada um.

* * *

Aquecida pelas labaredas ardentes da lareira do salão comunal da Grifinória, Úrsula não sentia frio. Porém, o frio que possuía em seu coração e em sua alma era demasiado intenso.

Caminhava de um lado para o outro, impaciente. Seu grande amor, Rony Weasley, ainda não aparecera. Além disso, estava com a curiosidade a mil para saber porque alguns alunos foram chamados pelo diretor. Essa resposta, infelizmente, não seria obtida através do ruivo que abrasava seu coração. Draco responderia prontamente o que quer que perguntasse.

A lembrança de Draco fez com que recordasse do plano maquiavélico. Com seu olhar bondoso, verificou todos os cantos da sala comunal, até avistar Gina Weasley. Com os cabelos dourados balançando de um lado para o outro, foi ao encontro da menina, que fazia algumas lições, sentada numa mesa em um canto.

Úrsula sentou-se ao lado da menina e, quando Gina levantou os olhos, deu de cara com o rosto mais amigável que já tinha visto.

– Como vai, Gina? – perguntou Úrsula, docemente.

– Vou bem. Claro, sempre existem alguns problemas, mas...

– Ah, eu compreendo muito bem quais são os seus problemas. É tudo por causa do Harry, não é?

Gina suspirou. Hesitou por alguns instantes, pensando bem se devia se abrir com uma garota que nem conhecia direito. Mas Úrsula era simpática, e tinha cara de ser uma pessoa fiel aos segredos dos outros.

– É, Úrsula, é por causa dele. Tento esquece-lo, namoro outros garotos, mas... ele não sai da minha mente.

– Eu compreendo... Também já sofri por amor.

– É mesmo? – perguntou Gina.

– É. Acho que todo mundo sofre por amor, ao menos uma vez na vida. O meu caso, como o seu, foi um amor que não era correspondido. Mas eu não fiquei me lamentando por muito tempo. Ele não gostava de mim, então parti para outra.

– Sério?

– Sério. Não podia ficar perdendo meu tempo por alguém que não gostava de mim. A vida é curta. Aí, tinha um menino loiro, o Luck, que gostava de mim, e eu não perdi tempo: fui para os braços dele. E começamos a namorar. Foi muito bom.

– E você nem sentia saudades do outro?

– Não. O Luck era quem me amava. Eu só tinha olhos para ele. Por isso, Gina, eu também espero que você encontre alguém que goste de você. O Harry e você formariam um belo casal, mas... Você é tão meiga, tão simpática, que merecia alguém que te amasse de verdade.

Gina sorriu.

– Obrigado pelo conselho, Úrsula. E eu não sou tão meiga nem tão simpática quanto você. Aliás, ninguém dessa escola é.

– Imagine. Eu só quero o bem das pessoas. Bom, até mais.

Úrsula voltou para o lugar onde estava, próximo à lareira. Olhando para a lareira, seus olhos chamuscavam, refletindo as labaredas, que crepitavam violentamente.

– Tolinha – murmurou baixinho para si mesma. – Vai cair que nem um patinho nas garras do Malfoy. Idiota!

Naquele instante, os alunos da Grifinória, que haviam sido chamados pelo diretor, entravam na sala comunal. Com um discreto olhar de raiva e furor, Úrsula olhava para sua grande rival, Hermione Granger. E, em sussurros igualmente discretos e praticamente inaudíveis para qualquer pessoa da sala comunal, murmurou, com rancor:

– Você também vai cair em garras, só que nas minhas, sua imbecil. Fica arrastando as asas para o meu amor. Você não perde por esperar.

* * *

Harry, Rony e Hermione, após terem dispensado os curiosos colegas, que queriam saber o motivo do chamado, subiram a escada em caracol. Como ainda era demasiado cedo e todos os garotos ainda estavam circulando pelo salão comunal, os três resolveram conversar no dormitório dos meninos.

Harry suspirou ao entrar no quarto.

– É muito estranho entrar aqui de novo – disse ele. – Não tenho boas recordações depois que quase fui assassinado.

Rony e Hermione sentaram-se na cama de Harry. O garoto sentou-se em frente aos amigos e começou a falar com, para enorme surpresa, um ligeiro sorriso transpassado nos lábios.

– O assassino deu um passo em falso – disse, com um tom de triunfo na voz.

Rony e Mione se entreolharam.

– Desculpe, Harry – começou Hermione – mas... Não compreendo.

– Como pode considerar o assassinato de Crabbe um passo em falso? – indagou Rony.

– Deixe-me explicar – falou Harry. – Lembram-se de que, antes do jantar, eu lhes avisei que dependendo da forma com que Michael Evans agisse, nós não precisaríamos mais desconfiar de todo mundo?

Subitamente, Hermione sorriu.

– Ah, mas é claro! Harry, agora ficou tudo mais fácil!

– Nem tanto, Hermione. Ainda temos uma longa lista pela frente.

Rony encarava os dois.

– Será que ninguém pode me explicar direitinho essa história? Por que, até agora, não entendi nada do que vocês estão querendo dizer.

– Rony – pôs-se Harry a explicar – antes desse atentado contra o Crabbe tínhamos que desconfiar de todo mundo. Porém, Crabbe foi assassinado numa sala com um grupo limitado de pessoas. Quem o envenenou só podia estar naquele lugar. Logo, o assassino é uma das pessoas que estavam no local do crime.

Rony pareceu levar alguns instantes para digerir a informação, mas logo, assim como os outros, também abriu um enorme sorriso.

– Estão vendo? Qualquer pessoa lá dentro, exceto nós três e o Professor Dumbledore, claro, pode ser o assassino de Crabbe.

– Mas... – advertiu Hermione. – Todas as pessoas foram chamadas para aquela sala por causa da lista enviada pelo próprio assassino. Então...

– O assassino colocou o nome dele no nome da lista das vítimas... Exatamente, Mione! – exclamou Harry, eufórico. – Colocando o próprio nome entre as possíveis vítimas, provavelmente pensava ficar livre de qualquer suspeita. No entanto, cometeu esse equívoco desastroso, que provocou o contrário.

– Mas é meio estranho – murmurou Rony, confuso. – Se matando alguém ele estaria demonstrando que era um dos nomes que estava na lista, por que mataria então?

– Não se esqueçam de que Michael Evans era jovem quando teve a alma aprisionada naquele amuleto. Lembram da conversa que eu ouvi no vestiário, depois da morte do Professor Snape? Quem falava com ele era o Michael Evans, e ele usava a própria voz, pois tenho certeza de nunca tê-la ouvido aqui em Hogwarts. E era voz de adolescente, jovem. Isso nos leva a acreditar que, por estar trancafiado no amuleto, Evans não envelheceu.

– E o que isso tem a ver com a minha pergunta? – perguntou Rony, de sobrancelhas franzidas.

– Um jovem pode cometer erros absurdos, pois não tem experiência de vida. Nós mesmos, quantas vezes não fazemos bobagens, por sermos inexperientes? Michael, apesar de ter a mente fria, ainda é jovem. Imaturo. Por isso, cometeu esse grave erro. Quero dizer, grave erro para ele, por que para nós, só vai fazer bem.

– Bom, agora que temos os nossos suspeitos... o que iremos fazer? – indagou Hermione, ansiosa.

– A lista – respondeu Harry, encaminhando-se até um pedaço de pergaminho largado na mesa-de-cabeceira. – Rony, vê se meu tinteiro está aí embaixo da cama. Ah, e minha pena também.

Rony abaixou-se e encontrou o vidro de tinta e a pena. Harry soprou o pó, apoiou o pergaminho na cama, molhou a pena no tinteiro e começou a escrever, mirado pelos aguçados olhares de Rony e Hermione.

"SUSPEITOS":

Kevin Wallace

Gina Weasley

Cho Chang

Christian Baker

James Smith

Charles Sheppard

Jennifer Yumi

Laurie Sawyer

Miss Jane Reynolds

Dino Thomas

Rúbeo Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Padma Patil

Parvati Patil

– Isso não é nada bom... – murmurou Rony, balançando levemente a cabeça.

Harry e Hermione o fitaram, incrédulos pela afirmação.

– Uma Weasley na lista de suspeitos... Será que não podemos tirar o nome de Gina? Vocês a conhecem, não existem motivos para desconfiar dela, e...

– Rony, relaxe – acalmou-o Harry. – Infelizmente, temos que desconfiar de todos. Lembre-se de quem está controlando a pessoa é Michael Evans. Por isso, qualquer um da nossa lista pode ser ele.

– A reputação da minha família vai por água abaixo...

– Fique calmo! Ninguém saberá dessa nossa lista de suspeitos. Muito menos o Evans. Se o Michael descobre que já estamos trilhando o caminho até ele... Estamos perdidos! Por isso, o melhor é ficarmos quietos e só tocarmos nesse assunto entre nós. Não contem nada pra ninguém, principalmente para algum dos nomes que estão nessa lista.

– Então, agora que já temos a lista dos nomes... Qual será o próximo passo? – perguntou Hermione.

– O próximo passo é estudarmos as possibilidades. Quais eram as possibilidades de cada uma das pessoas que estão na lista de terem se aproximado do copo de suco e jogado o veneno?

Pensaram por alguns segundos.

– Acho que todos tiveram uma chance – opinou Hermione. – Que eu saiba, todos se aproximaram da mesa em algum instante.

– Será que não há pelo menos um que não tenha chegado perto? – raciocinava Harry, esperançoso.

– Receio que não – declarou Rony. – Não poderemos eliminar ninguém da lista de suspeitos.

– Droga! – exclamou Harry. – Mas haverá outra oportunidade. Pena que, para essa oportunidade acontecer, um novo assassinato deverá ocorrer.

– Tomara que não seja nenhum de nós três – murmurou Rony, apavorado, suando frio.

– Quem pode garantir? – falou Harry nervosamente. – Nosso nome está naquela lista. Eu já escapei uma vez, mas ele deixou bem claro que não vai desistir. Qualquer um da lista pode ser a próxima vítima de Michael Evans. Não sabemos qual a ordem que ele está seguindo.

– E, mesmo se soubéssemos, no seu caso não adiantaria muito, Harry – disse Hermione.

– Por que?

– Você está fora das regras que o Michael segue, Harry – continuou a garota. – Não haverá ordem para você morrer. Você era para ter sido a terceira vítima, depois da Pansy e do Snape. Como sobreviveu, ele pulou você e foi para a que seria a quarta, ou seja, o Crabbe. Michael escreveu na lista que sua morte seria um enigma ainda maior e que isso ocorreria com qualquer sobrevivente. Ou seja, ele não dará pistas de como quem sobreviver irá morrer, e nem seguirá a ordem que ele estabeleceu. No caso dos sobreviventes, as regras serão cortadas.

Harry balançou a cabeça, em sinal de compreensão. No entanto, ao invés de falar alguma coisa, havia fixado o olhar ao longe. Parecia estar envolto em pensamentos. Finalmente pareceu sair do transe, e estalou fortemente os dedos.

– Essa história de regras me fez pensar em algo...

– No que, Harry? – perguntou Rony, com olhar desconfiado.

– Se, entre as regras estabelecidas por Michael, todas as vítimas devem receber um enigma sobre sua morte, onde estarão os de Pansy e do Professor Snape?

– Boa pergunta, Harry, mas... Onde está querendo chegar?

– É simples, Hermione. Muito simples. Quem sobrevive não recebe enigma de como será a próxima tentativa do assassino. Isso faz parte do jogo macabro do Michael. Se Pansy ou o Professor Snape tivessem recebido algum bilhete ameaçador, com certeza mostrariam ao Professor Dumbledore, com medo. Se eles não demonstraram nenhuma reação, é porque...

– Eram sobreviventes!

– Isso mesmo!

– Mas o Michael saiu do amuleto na noite do Dia das Bruxas, a Marca Negra nos demonstra isso. E Pansy foi assassinada naquela noite. Não havia como ela ser sobrevivente, muito menos o Snape, que, se tivesse sido ameaçado, teria alertado o diretor.

– Isso que me intriga, Hermione – falou Harry. – Como eles poderiam ser sobreviventes se morreram poucas horas depois de Michael ser libertado?

– Essa história está ficando cada vez mais complicada... – murmurou Rony, bocejando. – Melhor irmos dormir e deixar isso pra lá, pelo menos por hoje. Parece que cada vez que a gente avança, mais volta pra trás.

– Essa é a mesma impressão que eu tenho – disse Hermione, olhando vagamente para o céu estrelado que cintilava do lado de fora da janela do dormitório.


	9. Miss Reynolds

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**Miss Reynolds**

Com as dúvidas pipocando em sua mente, Harry demorou para adormecer naquela noite. A terrível insônia só terminou duas horas depois que ele havia deitado. Porém, nem os sonhos aliviaram o garoto. Sonhara, ou melhor, tivera um pesadelo em que o assassino, oculto na penumbra dos corredores de Hogwarts lhe perseguia.. Quando o alcançara, o assassino parou o corpo bem próximo do de Harry, e, envolto numa névoa escura, lhe disse:

"Você não irá interromper o ciclo. O ciclo tem que continuar".

Aí, como num flash-back, Harry viu um amuleto com a inscrição da Marca Negra, que era justamente o amuleto que Michael Evans havia sido aprisionado. Com um estampido, o amuleto se espatifava, e Harry acordou assustado, transpirando e tremendo de pavor.

–Harry? O que houve? – perguntou Rony ao amigo.

Harry precisou de alguns instantes para se acalmar e recuperar o fôlego. O susto e o pesadelo foram demasiado grandes e reais para ele se recuperar rapidamente. As mãos suadas tremiam compulsivamente.

–Eu.. tive um pesadelo... Rony...

–Não sei porque, mas eu detesto os seus pesadelos, Harry... – murmurou Rony. – Talvez seja porque geralmente eles não são simplesmente pesadelos.

–Você acha que é um sinal? – perguntou Harry ao amigo, com os olhos arregalados.

–Ah, geralmente o que você sonha é um sinal, não é? Principalmente o que é relacionado ao Você-Sabe-Quem. Aliás, se eles estão continuando, você deveria comunicar ao Professor Dumbledore. Quem sabe novas aulas de Oclumência não fariam bem a você. E...

–MAS É CLARO!

O grito de Harry havia saído tão agudo que Rony deu um pulo da cama. Quando se dirigiu ao amigo, Rony conservava uma expressão de assombro.

–O que é, Harry? Ficou maluco?

–Você é brilhante, Rony! Mas... é claro... como não havia pensado nisso antes.

–O que? Você quer ter novamente aulas de Oclumência? Bom, eu não sei se daria, o Snape já era, a não ser que...

–Não é isso. O Baker me contou que a lenda de Michael Evans dizia que a alma dele havia sido aprisionada num amuleto pelo Voldemort. O Voldemort havia escondido o amuleto em algum lugar aqui da escola. Provavelmente, amaldiçoar esse amuleto já estava planejado por Voldemort para o futuro, caso ele precisasse se infiltrar em Hogwarts.

Rony ficou pensativo.

–O que está querendo dizer?

–Que a pessoa que encontrou o amuleto, e que agora está com a alma de Michael Evans, não encontrou simplesmente por acaso. A pessoa deve ter recebido ordens explicitas de Voldemort!

–Seria algum Comensal da Morte?

–Provavelmente não. Para se infiltrar tão facilmente em Hogwarts, ou é filho de algum Comensal...

–Malfoy – murmurou Rony.

–...ou tem algum forte ligação com algum... – continuou Harry. – Ou talvez seja... não se esqueça que temos professores na lista de suspeitos, mas a única que podemos considerar é a Miss Reynolds.

–A professora não tem nada a ver com isso. Isso é feitio do Draco. Só pode ser. Lúcio Malfoy é assim com Você-Sabe-Quem. Voldemort diz a Lúcio sobre o amuleto, Lúcio fala a Draco, Draco o encontra no local dito pelo pai, e agora é Michael Evans.

–Não tome conclusões precipitadas, Rony – falou Harry. – Temos que ir com calma. Por enquanto, já disse, temos que desconfiar de todos que estão naquela lista.

–Você não acha, Harry, que... Deveríamos conversar com o Professor Dumbledore... Ou com alguém da Ordem da Fênix... Sobre o Michael?

–Acho que não seria uma boa idéia, Rony – falou Harry com convicção. – Eles querem nos manter afastados dessa história. A proibição de retirada do livro sobre lendas, na biblioteca, demonstrou que o diretor quer abafar esse caso.

–Mas, o Lupin, ele...

–Eu gosto muito do Lupin, Rony, mas duvido que ele não acabaria contando ao Professor Dumbledore. Michael é muito perigoso. Ele iria querer nos proteger.

–Rony pareceu pensar por um momento mas, após alguns instantes, balançou os ombros e suspirou.

–Tudo bem. Você decide. Bom, acho melhor descermos para o café. Não estou afim de ouvir as reclamações da Hermione.

Os dois se trocaram e desceram as escadas em direção a sala comunal. Ao chegarem na sala comunal viram que ela estava vazia, como era normal para o horário avançado, exceto por Hermione que estava sentada na poltrona em frente a lareira, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos e Bichento no colo.

Rony e Harry aproximaram-se intrigados. Rony deu um cutucão nas costas da amiga, que levou um grande susto, fazendo com que Bichento pulasse apavorado de seu colo.

–Calma, Mione, somos nós! – apressou-se Rony em tranqüiliza-la.

–Nossa... eu me assustei – respondeu a garota, tentando se acalmar.

–Por que ainda não foi tomar café? – perguntou Harry.

–É que eu... resolvi esperar por vocês... é, foi isso... Bom, mas já que estão aqui, podemos descer agora, não é?

Sem dizerem mais nenhuma palavra, os três saíram da sala comunal velozmente. Após descerem a escadaria de mármore, Harry avistou logo em frente, num canto do Saguão de Entrada, duas pessoas que ele pensava que jamais veria conversando um com o outro. Os cabelos ruivos de Gina Weasley contrastavam com o forte dourado dos cabelos loiros de Draco Malfoy.

–Parece que Draco está enchendo sua irmã, Rony – alertou Harry para o amigo, ao ver que este estava até mais abismado do que ele.

–Eu... vou lá acabar com ele! – vociferou Rony, mas foi interrompido por Hermione, que o segurou pelas vestes.

–Você não acha que a conversa dos dois está... humm... animada demais para uma briga?

Harry observou novamente com mais atenção, assim como Rony. Realmente, parecia ser uma conversa "entre amigos". Embora mantivessem uma pequena distância, as vozes dos dois se misturavam com pequenas risadas.

Harry olhou para Rony e Hermione. Os dois pareciam atônitos ao ver tal cena, mas não ousavam se mexer. Harry, no entanto, sentiu um furor crescer dentro de si, como se um raio percorresse velozmente as suas veias, e bombeasse com furor seu coração.

"Não vou deixar Draco provocar Gina", pensou e, quando percebeu, já estava descendo rapidamente os degraus da escadaria de mármore, em direção ao casal que, devido à animação da conversa, nem percebeu a chegada do garoto enfurecido.

Harry segurou o ombro de Draco, e, imediatamente, virou-se para trás para ver quem o segurara. Mal teve tempo de ver o rosto pálido de Harry, que se transformara num forte escarlate, quando o garoto o empurrou de encontro a parede.

–O que você pensa que está fazendo?

–Mas... eu... – murmurou Draco, com dificuldade para falar, já que Harry segurava com força a gola de suas vestes.

–Veio provocar a Gina, não foi? – continuou Harry, a voz liberando todo o furor de suas veias.

–Eu só... estava conversando... um pouco.. com ela...

–Por favor, Malfoy! Eu sei que você não é capaz de articular mais de duas palavras com alguém da Grifinória! O que você estava dizendo pra ela? O que?

Harry sentiu uma mão o puxar para trás. Imaginou ser Rony ou Hermione, mas ouviu a voz de Gina, soar altamente.

–Harry, por favor, largue o Draco!

Harry afrouxou as mãos e Draco tombou no chão com um baque, não pelo pedido de Gina, e sim pelo impacto de ouvir uma frase daquela vinda da garota. Esperaria ouvir "Draco, solte o Harry".

Depois de alguns segundos de hesitação, Harry perguntou para a jovem enfurecida:

–Mas o que foi?

–Ele só estava conversando comigo... Só isso.

O queixo de Harry foi para o chão. Depois, de repente, uma forte gargalhada saiu de sua boca, assustando a todos ao redor.

–Você está tentando me dizer que ele estava conversando normalmente com você?

–Estava! Ele é muito simpático, se quer saber.

Harry olhou indignado para ela, depois olhou novamente para Malfoy, que estava se levantando, mas que logo foi encostado novamente contra a parede por Harry.

–Qual é o seu plano? – perguntou Harry com voz fria. – O que tem por trás disso? Quais são as suas intenções em conversar com Gina?

Draco demorou um tempo para responder. Quando falou, sua voz saiu fraca:

–As melhores possíveis, Potter.

Harry soltou Draco, mas continuou fitando os olhos cinzentos do garoto. Com o dedo indicador levantado, apontou-o para o rosto pálido de Malfoy, deixando a outra mão sobre a varinha, para o caso do garoto reagir.

–Escute o que eu estou te dizendo: a mim você não engana. Sei que não falaria com Gina apenas por amizade. Se você fizer algum mal para ela, eu te mato.

–Só quero ver, Potter – sibilou Draco, passando a mãos nos cabelos loiros.

Harry lançou mais um último olhar enfurecido, depois deu as costas e saiu. Caminhou alguns instantes sem olhar para trás. Depois, ouviu os passos rápidos de Rony e Hermione, que tentavam acompanha-lo.

–O que você disse para o Draco? – indagou Mione.

–O essencial.. – e, antes que um dos dois perguntasse o que seria, ele completou: - Que eu acabaria com ele se ele tentasse fazer algum mal para Gina.

–Ah, sim – murmurou Hermione, sarcástica. – Está com ciúmes?

–Harry estancou tão de repente que Rony trombou com ele. Virou-se e olhou indignado para Hermione, que o olhava com um leve sorriso.

–O que você disse?

–Ah, nada demais... É que... Foi só uma impressão que tive... – gaguejou Hermione, perdendo um pouco do sorriso ao ver o rosto de Harry. – Por favor, Harry, não grite comigo, eu...

–Você está dizendo que estou com ciúmes de Gina? Isso é um absurdo!

–Foi só uma impressão, Harry, eu...

–Pois guarde as suas impressões para si mesma! Eu já disse diversas vezes que não gosto da Gina! Não mesmo!

E virou-se novamente em direção as portas de entrada para o Salão Principal, que estava apinhada de alunos que já saíam do café da manhã e que pararam para observar a confusão.

No meio de todos eles, uma garota de cachos dourados chamada Úrsula Hubbard sorriu ao ver tal cena.

* * *

–Bom dia turma! A partir da aula de hoje aprenderemos sobre as ações defensivas contra maldição.

Harry, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam. Era um tema muito interessante, onde talvez pudessem encontrar a chave para encerrar o massacre que começava a se abater sobre a escola pela maldição de Michael.

Dino Thomas ergueu a mão no ar.

–Sim, Dino, pode perguntar.

–Miss Reynolds, por que teremos que aprender maldição, sendo que já estudamos o assunto na quarta série?

–Ah, eu sei que vocês já tiveram um aprendizado sobre Maldição Imperdoável. Mas a maldição que trataremos agora será aquela que é lançada sobre determinados objetos, como espelhos, anéis ou amuletos.

Harry cruzou novamente o olhar com os amigos. Depois se virou novamente para a frente, onde Miss Reynolds estava em pé, encostada sobre a escrivaninha.

Jane Reynolds era uma mulher alta e magra, de uns quarenta anos, que tentava ser elegante. Por conta de suas extravagâncias, costumava usar vestes muito brilhantes, geralmente vermelhas, e colocava na cabeça chapéus enormes, de preferência de um forte escarlate, para combinar com o vestido.

As variações de humor de Miss Reynolds eram constantes. Um dia, estava muito simpática e engraçada. Em outros, estava com um péssimo humor, que chegava quase a arrogância de Umbridge. Na classe, porém, fosse qual fosse seu humor, exigia respeito e obediência, e, nem se o aluno tivesse passando mal, mesmo de verdade, sem usar os kits Mata-Aula de Fred e Jorge, comprados pelos alunos no Beco Diagonal, não saía de forma alguma da sala. Quem conseguia, era considerado um vencedor.

Naquele dia, Miss Reynolds parecia meio nervosa. Passou pela cabeça de Harry que o nervosismo da professora talvez fosse por causa de seu nome aparecer na lista de Michael Evans como suposta vítima.

–Bom, hoje começaremos falando sobre o que é uma maldição.

"Uma maldição pode ser lançada diretamente contra a pessoa, como as Imperdoáveis, ou sobre objetos. A maldição lançada sobre objeto é muito difícil de ser lançada, exigindo demasiado poder para tanto. E, vale lembrar, uma maldição sobre objetos só pode ser lançada por um bruxo de coração duro, frio. Maldição não é coisa para bruxos do bem".

Harry, que escutava tudo com absoluta atenção, pensou por alguns instantes o quanto Voldemort era cruel, frio e maligno, e que por tal motivo teve forças de lançar a maldição de Michael sobre o amuleto.

Miss Reynolds continuou a discursar, e Harry concentrou novamente suas atenções para a professora, tentando absorver o máximo de informação.

–A maldição sobre objetos necessita de grande concentração do bruxo que a lança. Numa noite de lua cheia o bruxo apanha o objeto, e, com palavras mágicas peculiares, contidas em alguns livros como "Maldição – Guia Prático", que só são encontrados em lugares medonhos, como a Travessa do Tranco, a maldição é lançada sobre o objeto. Existem palavras mágicas especificas para cada maldição que se queira lançar. Se o bruxo deseja aprisionar a alma de alguém dentro do objeto, há uma palavra mágica. Se ele deseja que haja morte para quem pegar no objeto, existe encantamento específico para o caso.

"Isso foi só uma introdução para vocês compreenderem o que é uma maldição. Porém, esse tema não deve ser abordado com profundidade em uma aula. Primeiro, por que só um bruxo de coração duro conseguiria lançar uma maldição. Segundo, porque a matéria foi proibida pelo Professor Dumbledore, e é considerada inadequada. Afinal, estou aqui para lhes ensinar como barrar uma maldição. Não quero, nem o diretor, de criar bruxos das trevas aqui na escola".

"Bom, vamos agora ao que interessa: como quebrar uma maldição. Uma maldição pode...".

Porém, naquele momento, quando a professora havia chegado na parte que mais interessava a Harry, Rony e Hermione, o sinal tocou, finalizando a aula.

–Então, deixamos para a próxima aula – disse Miss Reynolds, apanhando um horário em sua mesa e depois sorrindo: - Mas que bom! Temos aula amanhã! Aí continuaremos. Bom dia para todos.

Com a cara fechada, Harry, Rony e Hermione saíram da sala.

–Não acredito! – protestou Rony – Na hora em que poderíamos desvendar a forma de quebrar uma maldição, o sinal toca!

–Não adianta reclamar, teremos que esperar até amanhã, e... Ai!

Hermione foi interrompida por duas mãos pálidas que seguraram suas vestes. Quando ela se virou, viu Kevin Wallace, com os cabelos muito negros caídos sobre o rosto, que era tão pálido quanto a mão.

–O que você quer? – perguntou Hermione, tentando parecer paciente, e vendo que Harry e Rony se afastaram.

–Nada, gata, relaxa... – murmurou Kevin, sorrindo.

–Já estou imaginando o que você quer... – disse Hermione, com desprezo. – Veio me cantar, é isso?

–É que eu nunca vejo você com garoto nenhum, e... Fala sério, acho que os garotos de Hogwarts estão cegos... Você é muito linda, Hermione.

–Obrigado pelo elogio, Wallace, mas tenho que ir – disse, virando-se, mas foi interrompida novamente pelas mãos do garoto.

–Por favor, me ouve... – falou ele, baixando a voz. – Estou... Acho que estou... gamado em você.

Hermione o encarou, depois disse calmamente:

–Lamento, mas sem chance, Wallace. Sem-chance!

–Não gostaria de ir para Hogsmeade comigo, no próximo final de semana? Por favor, diz que sim! – suplicou ele, com voz lacrimosa.

–Desculpe, Wallace, mas... A última pessoa com quem gostaria de sair seria com um Sonserino.

E, nervosa, ela saiu com passos rápidos. Kevin tirou a expressão chorosa do rosto e fechou a cara. Com um olhar feroz, foi em direção a Úrsula, que o esperava num canto.

–Já vi que não conseguiu nada – disse Úrsula, com raiva. – Você é péssimo em cantadas...

–Tenho culpa se a menina é uma fera? Quase nem consegui fazer o convite para ir a Hogsmeade! Olha, esse seu plano não vai dar certo, é melhor desistir...

Úrsula apertou o braço do garoto. Kevin soltou um pequeno grito de dor. Os olhos da jovem estavam vidrados, com uma fúria enlouquecida.

–Você não vai desistir! Vai tentar novamente, está me ouvindo?

–Mas como se ela já disse com todas as letras que "nunca sairia com um Sonserino?".

Úrsula afrouxou o apertão no braço de Kevin. Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Ela soltou uma risadinha fraca.

–Por que está rindo? – perguntou Kevin.

–Você tentará cantá-la somente mais uma vez. Se não der certo, partiremos para o plano B.

–Que plano B?

–Espere e verá, Wallace – sibilou Úrsula, amarga. – Espere e verá...


	10. Como quebrar uma maldição

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**Como quebrar uma maldição**

– Não é muito estranho, Gina? – perguntou Hermione para a amiga, naquela noite, no salão comunal da Grifinória. – Sei lá... O Kevin veio me cantar e o Draco foi e te cantou também... Os dois são muito amigos, são da Sonserina e são os dois garotos menos improváveis que viriam nos cantar, não acha?

Gina suspirou, com um sorriso transpassando os lábios:

– Ah, é muito improvável mesmo, mas... Eu acredito que as pessoas possam mudar, Hermione. Draco foi tão... gentil, comigo, sabe... Ele foi incrível.

Hermione, vendo o entusiasmo que Gina começava a sentir em relação a Draco, resolveu alertar a amiga:

– Cuidado, Gina. Draco é um falso. Pode ter alguma coisa por trás dessa paquera que ele vem jogando em você. Assim como Kevin quer alguma coisa dando em cima de mim...

– Ah, Mione, deixa de ser pessimista! – falou Gina, levantando um pouco a voz. – Deixe-me ser feliz pelo menos por esses momentos. O Miguel não conseguia despertar tanto calor em meu coração como o Draco conseguiu...

– E o Harry? Ele conseguia disparar seu coração, não conseguia?

Gina hesitou por um momento. Depois, dando mais um suspiro, olhou firmemente nos olhos de Hermione:

– Não posso ficar me iludindo atrás de Harry. Perdi anos de minha vida atrás dele, que nem olha pra minha cara! Ano passado, investi em Miguel, mas não deu certo. Mas sinto que com Draco vai dar certo! Ele despertou algo mágico dentro de mim!

Hermione a encarava em silêncio. Segurou o ombro da amiga, em sinal de consolo:

– Cuidado, Gina. O símbolo da Sonserina é uma cobra. E, geralmente, as pessoas que são de lá são verdadeiras cobras. Você nunca ouviu falar do encantamento das cobras e serpentes? Pois é... Uma pessoa, utilizando-se de falsidade, pode muito bem enganar qualquer um. Uma pessoa falsa é pior do que qualquer coisa que existe no mundo. Como uma cobra, enfeitiça, maneja sua presa e depois dá o bote.

Gina escutou tudo em silêncio absoluto.

– Tente encontrar alguém que não seja da Sonserina – aconselhou Hermione. – Escute eu, sua amiga: para Draco e Kevin virem nos paquerar no mesmo dia, é porque há alguma coisa por trás.

Depois de mais alguns segundos de silêncio, Gina levantou-se do sofá e olhou para Hermione, as sobrancelhas franzidas e o rosto vermelho:

– Você não acredita que alguém possa gostar de mim de verdade, não é? Pois vou te avisando: investirei em Draco sim! Ele não é essa pessoa que você diz não: ele mudou realmente!

– Gina, me escute, isso é o que? Uma fuga de seu sentimento por Harry?

– E se for? É a minha vida, eu decido o que eu faço dela! Úrsula Hubbard, que é minha amiga de verdade, me aconselhou a partir para outra, e é isso que eu vou fazer!

– Gina, eu...

– Era o mesmo caso. O menino não ligava pra ela, então ela partiu pra outra e encontrou um loirinho que a amava de verdade! E ela foi feliz com ele! Estou partindo pra outra, Mione, e vou atrás de Draco.

Gina saiu nervosa, empurrando todos os curiosos que tinham parado para ver a cena. Lágrimas saíram dos olhos de Hermione. Para ela, era muito doloroso brigar com um amigo.Seus olhos marejados correram pelo salão comunal, e pousaram nos cachos dourados de uma garota, que lia um livro num canto.

A fitando, Hermione pensava:

"Essa história está muito estranha... Úrsula dá um conselho pra Gina, contando uma história, em que esquecia quem não gostava dela e partia pra outra, com um garoto... loiro! Loiro como Draco! E, de repente, Draco vai e começa a conversar com Gina... Não posso acreditar em coincidências. Aí tem coisa. Mas... Úrsula é um amor de pessoa... Ah, não sei o que pensar...".

Hermione enxugou os olhos e subiu para o dormitório.

A garota de cachos dourados não pôde conter um sorriso. E, ouvindo o que Hermione dissera a Gina, e que a ruivinha preferiu o seu conselho, concluiu que conseguira enfeitiçar e começava a manipular Gina. Agora, só faltava Rony Weasley. E pra dar o duplo bote, não faltaria muito.

* * *

Na manhã do outro dia, Harry foi, acompanhado de Rony, atrás de Christian Baker, no salão comunal da Corvinal. Quando dois alunos saíram, Harry pediu para que eles chamassem Christian. Poucos minutos depois, Christian descia, sorrindo.

– Harry Potter! O ídolo Harry Potter! Procurando-me novamente?

– Por favor, Baker, me poupe de suas brincadeiras. Aliás, nem sei como consegue brincar, sendo que seu nome aparece na lista negra do doido do Michael Evans.

– Tenho que sorrir, não é? Afinal, podem ser meus últimos momentos de vida. Não sabemos quem será o próximo!Mas... afinal... Por que estão me procurando?

– Queremos que nos diga como quebrar uma maldição – adiantou-se Rony, faiscando de curiosidade.

– Por que o súbito interesse? – indagou Christian, zombador.

– Bom, é que é a única forma de eliminar Michael Evans... também porque nossa curiosidade foi atiçada pela Miss Reynolds, que deixou para a aula de hoje a explicação sobre como quebrar uma maldição.

– Hum... Ela resolveu falar sobre isso? Estranho, não acham?

– É, muito estranho, realmente – comentou Harry, os pensamentos voando. – Você quer dizer que isso é... suspeito?

– Por que não seria? Aliás, o que não é suspeito nesta escola ultimamente? Eu posso ser Michael Evans, assim como você e esse seu amigo... Que pelos cabelos ruivos deve ser o Weasley. Aliás, Weasley, você que inspirou aquela música "Weasley é nosso rei" no ano passado, não foi?

Rony fechou a cara. Harry tinha alertado-o sobre o cinismo de Christian, mas mesmo assim o garoto não pôde evitar o desgosto que se estampou em sua face.

– Então... – continuou Christian, com um cinismo quase imperceptível acompanhando a voz. – Como eu ia dizendo, isso pode ser considerado suspeito. No entanto, se Miss Reynolds fosse Michael Evans, por que ensinaria aos alunos como quebrar uma maldição?

– Bom... Que tal... para afastar as suspeitas em relação a ela?

– Elementar caro Harry. Está quase tão inteligente quanto eu.

Rony suspirou de aborrecimento.

– Talvez ela esteja realmente querendo ajudar, ou fazendo isso para que os alunos sigam a "lógica" de que quem estiver possuído pelo corpo de Michael nunca ensinaria como quebrar uma maldição lançada sobre objetos.

– Será que estamos certos?

– Provavelmente, Weasley. A maldição de Michael se abate sobre a escola e, de repente, do nada, a professora da defesa contra s Artes das Trevas decide ensinar justamente como quebrar uma maldição lançada sobre objetos! Claro que é uma tática! Ou para o bem dela própria, afastando as suspeitas, ou para o próprio bem dos alunos, ensinando-os a eliminar Michael de uma vez por todas!

Um breve silêncio se seguiu a conclusão de Christian, que parecia excitadíssimo com a descoberta.

– Pois bem, agora vamos ao que interessa: por favor, Christian, como se quebra uma maldição?

Christian sorriu. Rony sentiu despertar uma súbita vontade de esmurrar o rosto desprezível do garoto.

– Mas como o Sr. Harry Potter não sabe? Eu não sabia que era tão burro...

Agora o furor cresceu no peito de Harry. No entanto, precisou se controlar, já que estava muito ansioso para descobrir a forma de quebrar a maldição de Michael.

– Ora, quebrar uma maldição lançada sobre objetos é tão simples... Acho que até um trouxa saberia dizer se perguntassem... É muito simples...

– Desembucha! – inquietou-se Rony.

– Resume-se simplesmente na destruição do objeto no qual a maldição foi lançada.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam, pasmos.

– É só isso? – perguntaram os dois, juntos, com as vozes abismadas.

– É, mais ou menos... Existe muita maldade nos objetos, então uma pessoa de coração puro dificilmente consegue quebrar.

– Ah garanto que você, Baker, com certeza poderia quebrar o amuleto de Michael facilmente...

– Poupe-me de seus comentários irônicos, Weasley – rebateu Christian, olhando de esguelha para o garoto. – Continuando... se alguém de coração puro tentar destruir o amuleto, não vai conseguir. Pode pisar em cima, joga-lo do último andar desse castelo, bater com um martelo, tentar lançar um feitiço de destruição que nada, nada mesmo irá acontecer ao amuleto. Nem mesmo um arranhão.

– Incrível! – admirou-se Rony.

– E tem mais: se alguém de coração puro encosta no amuleto, leva um choque terrível. Ninguém bom pode toca-lo.

– Espera aí! – disse Harry, subitamente, fazendo Christian e Rony se sobressaltarem, assustados. – Isso quer dizer que somente alguém sem coração puro poderia pegar o amuleto e liberar a maldição. Isso leva a concluir com absoluta certeza que quem está andando por aí com a alma de Michael era alguém realmente ruim. Assim, se confirma o que andei conversando com Rony: a pessoa não encontrou o amuleto por acaso, encontrou a mando de Voldemort.

– Só podia... Ninguém poderia ter encontrado por acaso, fazendo tudo como tinha que ser feito: achar o amuleto no dia das bruxas, numa noite de lua cheia... Foi tudo programado!

– E... Voltando ao assunto de como quebrar a maldição... – começou Rony, parecendo preocupado. – Ela não poderia ser quebrada por ninguém com coração puro. Isso quer dizer... Que nenhum de nós poderia destruí-lo?

– Exatamente... – falou Christian. – A não ser que a pessoa estivesse com ódio inflando no peito, mas mesmo assim, alguém de coração puro dificilmente atinge o estado de ódio puro, capaz de fazer seu sangue se tornar maligno por alguns instantes de furor.

– Ai, ai... Quando você disse que quebrar uma maldição se resumia na destruição do objeto, pensei que seria fácil. Agora, vejo que será quase impossível. Quem, com o coração do mal, destruiria o amuleto?

Christian estalou os dedos e piscou.

– É aí que está a grande sacada de Voldemort – respondeu prontamente. – Ele tem extrema consciência de que há muita gente boa em Hogwarts. E que você, que sempre o enfrenta, tem coração demasiado puro para quebrar a maldição de Michael. Ele sabe que, se algum de nós tentar convencer alguém de coração maligno a fazer o serviço, o que é muito difícil, o coração dessa pessoa não estará tão maligno, já que prestou gentilmente um favor.

– Então, concluímos que quebrar a maldição de Michael é algo impossível?

– Nada é impossível, Potter – disse Christian, muito sério, encarando Harry e Rony. – Podemos encontrar uma solução.

O silêncio predominou novamente. Harry e Rony fitavam os olhos de Christian, que passavam de um ao outro. Por fim, Christian suspirou:

– Vou entrar no dormitório para pegar minhas coisas... Até mais – já ia virando-se, quando parou de súbito e disse: - Ah, e lembrem-se da minha frase: Nada é impossível!

E passou pela estátua de Ravenclaw, sumindo na passagem para a sala comunal da Corvinal.

* * *

Quando Harry e Rony saíram da conversa que tiveram com Christian Baker, desceram apressados até o Salão Principal, para que desse tempo de tomarem o café da manhã.

Hermione já os esperava, quase terminando o seu prato de ovos com bacon. Os dois sentaram-se e logo começaram a comer rapidamente. Mione, percebendo a excitação que tomava conta dos dois, resolveu perguntar:

– Por que estão tão excitados? – perguntou a garota, curiosa. – Alguma descoberta nova?

– Uma descoberta realmente intrigante e, de certa forma, preocupante – respondeu Rony de boca cheia.

– E posso saber qual é?

– Claro – respondeu Harry, depois de engolir o que tinha na boca. – Mas depois conversamos. Eu e Rony temos que terminar o café.

Os garotos terminaram bem na hora em que o sinal tocou, anunciando as aulas da manhã, que foram realmente agitadas. Não tiveram tempo para dizer para Hermione que haviam descoberto, antes da explicação de Miss Reynolds, como quebrar uma maldição.

Na hora do almoço, fizeram a refeição com tanta rapidez quanto no café, dessa vez com Hermione os acompanhando, talvez levada pela curiosidade.

Ao terminarem, o trio saiu para os jardins de Hogwarts. O sol pairava nos céus naquela tarde, embora o clima do outono não o deixasse esquentar os corpos dos jovens estudantes que corriam pelo jardim. De relance, Harry viu Cho Chang de mãos dadas com Dino Thomas.

Pararam na beira do lago e sentaram-se. Haviam muitas folhas espalhadas pelo gramado do colégio. Harry olhou para os dois lados e começou a contar o que tinham descoberto para Hermione, que estava visivelmente com a curiosidade a mil.

Quando Harry terminou de relatar tudo o que ele e Rony tinham aprendido com Baker, Hermione mantinha uma expressão preocupada. Harry resolveu perguntar:

– O que houve, Mione? Parece que ficou muito preocupada mesmo...

A voz de Harry pareceu tira-la do devaneio.

– Não, não estou muito preocupada... Quero dizer, claro que todos nós ficamos pensando seriamente em como encontrar um coração maligno que tenha vontade de quebrar o amuleto...

Harry e Rony se entreolharam em silencio.

– Então, por enquanto, Miss Reynolds é a principal suspeita? – indagou Mione aos amigos.

– É, por enquanto é a única que conseguiu chamar nossa atenção – respondeu Harry.

– Sabe, às vezes acho que estamos deixando os outros suspeitos de lado – falou Hermione, afastando um dos fios de cabelos que esvoaçavam com o vento. – Temos que investigar todos, e não nos concentrar apenas em um, que é a professora.

– Tem razão – concordou Harry, pensativo. – Teríamos que encontrar um bom lugar para reunir todos os alunos que estão na lista.

– Mas por que só os alunos? – perguntou Rony.

– Ah, mas como é burro mesmo! – ralhou Hermione, fazendo com que Rony emburrasse. – Você acha que os professores vão querer se reunir com a gente? Vão é proibir, isso sim...

– Mesmo assim, não podemos esquecer que alguns Sonserinos também estão na lista de suspeitos.

– Quero ver como iremos conseguir convence-los – murmurou Rony.

– Talvez não seja difícil... – disse Hermione suavemente.

– Por que? – perguntaram Harry e Rony em coro.

– O Malfoy está tendo muita proximidade com a Gina. Garanto que se ela pedisse para ele, ele aceitaria na hora.

– Que história é essa de proximidade? Não me diga que... ?

– Ainda não, Rony – cortou Mione. – Foi só uma paquera. O Wallace vem dando em cima de mim, e eu também posso convence-lo.

– O Wallace? – perguntou Rony indignado. – Mas como as meninas dessa escola andam assanhadas. Aposto que você está arrastando as asinhas pra ele!

– Ah, Rony, me poupe de seus comentários ridículos, ta legal? – disse Hermione impaciente.

– Será que vocês não podem parar de brigar nem por um segundo? – perguntou Harry. – O assunto é sério, por favor, deixem as desavenças de lado.

Rony e Hermione se encararam emburrados por um breve momento.

– Voltando ao assunto, Gina poderia convencer Malfoy e você, Mione, mesmo estando nem aí pro Wallace, finja que está gostando dele e, do nada, lance a proposta!

– Ah, Harry, esse negócio de ser falsa...

– É por uma boa causa. Depois você diz a verdade pra ele. Ele vai ficar chateado, mas...

Hermione riu.

– O Wallace? Chateado? Ah eu duvido muito! Aliás, duvido muito que essa paquera seja verdadeira. Meu sexto sentido indica que isso é uma armação. E o Malfoy também deve estar de armação com a Gina...

– Espera aí... Que história é essa de sexto sentido? – perguntou Rony, rindo.

– Cala a boca, Rony! – vociferou Hermione. – Então, isso é muito estranho. E estou sendo levada a pensar que vem de alguém que parece não ter nada a ver com isso...

– Quem? – perguntou Harry.

– Úrsula Hubbard.

– Conta outra, Mione! – zombou Rony. – Úrsula é a menina mais simpática e verdadeira que já conheci.

– Eu também acho – concordou Harry.

– Então, é justamente pro isso que acho que é coisa da minha cabeça... Imagine, a Úrsula tramando algo com dois Sonserinos...

– Mas o que lhe levou a pensar isso? – perguntou Harry.

– Foi a Gina mesmo. Tivemos uma pequena discussão ontem a noite por causa disso... Eu disse a mesma coisa pra ela, que achava estranho essa atitude do Kevin e do Draco. Ela ficou furiosa, e disse que Úrsula tinha aconselhado ela. O conselho da Úrsula envolvia alguém muito parecido fisicamente com o Draco, então, pensei que...

– A Úrsula estava empurrando o Draco para a Gina? – perguntou Rony com voz de riso. – Ah-ah, a melhor piada do ano!

– Deve ter sido uma simples coincidência, Mione – disse Harry. – Não faz muitos dias, ela veio me aconselhar também. Acho que isso vem dela mesmo, e...

– Ela também te aconselhou? – perguntou Mione, de sobrancelhas franzidas.

– É... – murmurou Harry, estranhando o comportamento surpreso da amiga.

– O que ela disse pra você?

– Nada de mais. Só disse que achava que eu e você formávamos um belo casal...Imagine só! Então, eu acho que essa mania de aconselhar é da própria personalidade dela! Ela é tão meiga que quer ver a felicidade de todo mundo.

Hermione permaneceu em silêncio, com o rosto intrigado. Harry e Rony ficaram pensativos.

– Então, que lugar poderíamos reunir todos os alunos que aparecem na lista negra? – indagou Harry.

– Não consigo pensar em outro lugar senão a famosa Sala Precisa.

– Não sei não, Rony... – sibilou Harry. – Aquela sala está muito manjada... Depois do incidente do ano passado com a Umbridge, não sei se me sentiria confortável lá dentro.

– Onde poderia ser então?

– Rony, Hogwarts tem diversas salas! Encontraremos uma bem isolada, ou algum outro local isolado. Só teremos que procurar. Mas rapidamente, já que não sabemos quando Michael atacará de novo. O que você acha, Mione?

– Ahn... Eu? Eh... tudo bem, claro! – disfarçou a garota, embora não tivesse ouvido nenhuma palavra, já que sua mente estava concentrada em outro assunto.

Naquele instante, os garotos ouviram um grito ensurdecedor.Instantaneamente, diversos alunos que estavam espalhados pelo jardim começaram a correr na direção oposta ao lago.

– Mas o que... ? – perguntou Harry, sem voz, antes de ele, Rony e Mione se entreolharem e saírem correndo na direção da aglomeração.

Enquanto caminhavam apressados pelos gramados, Neville veio, afobado, na direção deles.

– Meu Deus, é horrível...

– Mas o que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry, inquieto.

– Miss Reynolds... – murmurou o garoto.

Dentro do cérebro de Harry, com força total, com a velocidade de um relâmpago, algumas palavras lhe vieram:

"Jane Reynolds – sangrarão suas tripas, sob um sol ardente, seu sangue às gramíneas se misturará...".

– Não! – gritou Harry, e começou a correr com mais velocidade do que nunca.

– O que houve?

– Sangrarão suas tripas, sob um sol ardente, seu sangue às gramíneas se misturará... Você não entende, Mione? Miss Reynolds está morta!


	11. O círculo de sangue

**Capítulo 11**

**O círculo de sangue**

Rapidamente, Harry, Rony e Hermione chegaram até a aglomeração de alunos, que crescia a cada instante. Não foi preciso espichar muito os pescoços para enxergarem além dos alunos agrupados em círculo, já que a imensa maioria era formada por alunos mais novos.

Quando Harry pôs os olhos no centro do círculo, a primeira coisa que lhe chamou atenção foi a grande quantidade de sangue espalhado pelo gramado. No meio desse sangue, distinguia-se um par de letras bem familiares para Harry: "M.E.". Porém, surpreendentemente, havia algo a mais do que as iniciais de Michael Evans. Em outra parte da imensa poça de sangue, havia um pequenino círculo, rodeado por desenhos mal-feitos, igualmente pequenos. Harry pôde distinguir um crânio e uma aranha. No meio do círculo, havia um X.

Depois, Harry desviou sua atenção para o corpo da professora. Michael praticamente abriu o corpo da pobre Miss Reynolds e, conforme havia prometido na lista negra, havia feito questão de expor as tripas da professora, causando um mal-estar em qualquer pessoa. Um assassinato brutal. Na mente de Harry, vinha o pensamento de que, de todas as mortes brutais que já havia visto por obra das mãos malignas de Michael, essa tinha sido a mais chocante.

Próximo ao corpo da professora, havia um outro corpo. Respirando rapidamente e muito pálido, de olhos semicerrados, Christian Baker estava caído no chão, e Laurie Sawyer e James Smith acudiam desesperados. Harry presumiu que o grito que ouvira era do garoto.

Harry, furando o bloqueio humano que se formava com os curiosos, se aproximou do garoto estendido no chão.

– O que pensa que está fazendo? – repreendeu-o Smith, enfurecido. – Ele precisa respirar.

– Desculpem-me, mas é que… - e Harry se abaixou ao lado de Christian, tapando o nariz devido ao cheiro insuportável que o corpo da professora começava a exalar. – Christian, está me ouvindo?

– Estou – murmurou Christian, ainda tonto.

– O que houve exatamente? Como... Como você encontrou o corpo dela?

– Você não vê que ele precisa respirar? Não dá pra perguntar isso depois? – indignou-se James, empurrando Harry.

– Por que tem que ser depois? – rebateu Harry. – Por acaso, você se sente ameaçado com o que Christian pode me contar?

– Está me acusando, Potter? – falou James. – Simplesmente estou preocupado com o meu amigo.

– Você é que é digno de desconfiança, não o James – intrometeu-se Laurie. – Por que tanto interesse no que o Chris viu? Além disso, todo mundo sabe que você saiu sangrando do local onde o Professor Snape foi assassinado. Você é o assassino, Potter.

Harry resolveu ignorar os comentários e voltou-se para Christian.

– Então... Você viu a pessoa que matou a professora?

– Não – murmurou Christian. – James, Laurie e eu viemos caminhando por aqui, quando sentimos um cheiro muito forte. James e Laurie esperaram, enquanto eu fui dar uma olhada. Foi aí que encontrei o corpo da professora.

– Então o crime ocorreu há mais tempo?

– Sim – concordou Christian, se erguendo um pouco, já com o sangue voltando a face. – Provavelmente foi cometido no começo da manhã.

Nesse momento, aparecendo inesperadamente, surgiu a Professora Minerva e o Professor Dumbledore.

– Não posso acreditar! – disse Minerva, levando as mãos aos olhos. – Outra pessoa morta!

– E mais um de nós, Minerva – disse Dumbledore, que olhava para o corpo ensangüentado de Miss Reynolds sem demonstrar reação. – E mais um professor.

– Qual... ? – perguntou Minerva.

– Miss Reynolds.

Após alguns instantes de hesitação, Dumbledore fez um sinal e conjurou uma maca. O corpo da professora flutuou até ela e a maca começou a andar. Christian foi conduzido para outra maca.

Harry ficou imóvel sobre o gramado. Seus olhos pousaram novamente no círculo desenhado por Michael. Com um estalo, levantou-se rapidamente e correu até a maca de Christian.

– Christian... e o círculo? Você viu o círculo? Aquele desenhado com sangue?

Christian confirmou com a cabeça.

– Afaste-se, Potter – pediu a Professora Minerva, tentando conte-lo.

– O que significa aquele círculo, Christian? O que ele quis dizer com aquilo?

– Eu não sei, Harry... Eu não sei...

Essas foram as últimas palavras de Christian antes da maca começar a flutuar em direção ao castelo. Harry, Rony e Hermione acompanharam as duas macas, que eram vigiadas de perto por Dumbledore e McGonagall.

Embora os alunos ao redor cochichassem e falassem sem parar, Harry pôde ouvir um comentário entre o diretor e a professora.

– O que significa aquele círculo, Alvo?

– Eu simplesmente não sei – respondeu o diretor. – Mas havia um igual desenhado nas vestes do Professor Snape.Lembra-se?

– Tem razão – concordou a professora. – Mas ele tinha um X no meio?

– Não. E isso me intriga um pouco.

Por um breve momento, Harry teve a impressão de que o diretor lançou um olhar furtivo para ele. Talvez Harry não tivesse escutado o comentário simplesmente por acaso.

* * *

Kevin Wallace aproveitou a hora do almoço para se perfumar e arrumar os cabelos negros e lisos. Observou-se no espelho do dormitório da Sonserina e sorriu.

"Dessa vez a chata da Granger não irá resistir", pensou.

Ao sair, encontrou Draco conversando animadamente com Goyle.

– Foi muito engraçado! – ria Draco. – Gina Weasley é uma verdadeira idiota! Acreditando no meu papo... Francamente, ela é uma ridícula, filha de um bando de pobres que não têm onde caírem mortos. Até parece que eu iria sentir algo por ela.

– Mas você não sente nada por ela mesmo? Nem uma atração?

– Claro que não Goyle. Um Malfoy nunca se misturaria com uma Weasley.

– Como estou? – perguntou Kevin aos amigos, alisando os cabelos.

– Parece um pateta – debochou Draco. – Mas se bem que eu acho que pateta é o tipo que atrai a Granger. Afinal, ela anda com dois!

Os três riram alto.

– Vou descer logo antes que toque o sinal para as aulas da tarde – falou Kevin. – Agora eu conquisto aquela ridícula.

– É bom que conquiste mesmo – alertou-o Draco. – Úrsula Hubbard não está pra brincadeiras. É melhor não falhar.

– Não se preocupe, ela tem vários planos em mente – brincou Kevin. – Ela já me disse que tem o plano B, e, por trás desse, devem ter muitos outros.

– Ela é inacreditável – falou Draco com entusiasmo. – Se essa garota não conseguir o que quer, eu não me chamo Draco Malfoy.

Kevin sorriu e saiu da sala comunal. Com passos apressados, chegou rapidamente ao Saguão de Entrada. Olhou ao redor, a procura de Hermione. Kevin percebeu que a movimentação era estranha no saguão. Muitos cochichos e olhares de desespero. Alguma coisa havia acontecido.

"Provavelmente já encontraram", pensou, com um discreto sorriso.

Kevin notou uma aglomeração e percebeu que duas macas iam flutuando, cobertas por lençóis brancos. A da frente estava completamente coberta e suja de sangue, e a outra era ocupada por um garoto, que, pela distância, não pôde reconhecer.

Naquele instante, Hermione entrou no saguão, seguida por seus inseparáveis amigos. Kevin suspirou, arrumou novamente o penteado e avançou.

Os três logo notaram que o rapaz vinha na direção em que estavam. Rony fechou a cara. Harry permaneceu calado, mas esperto em relação a qualquer gracinha de Kevin em cima de Hermione. E Mione, vendo que teria que agüentar mais uma cantada, suspirou.

– Será que a gatinha pode me dar uma outra chance?

– Kevin, o que há por trás disso?

Kevin franziu as sobrancelhas e sacudiu os ombros.

– Mas o que você quer dizer?

– O que você pretende com isso?

– Não estou te entendendo... Eu só quero sair com você.

– Sei... – murmurou Hermione, pensativa. – E o seu amigo Draco também quer conquistar a Gina?

– Exato. Mas... O que interessa agora somos eu e você.

Kevin se aproximou e tocou o rosto de Hermione. Rony, que estava alerta, pegou o braço dele com força e o afastou do rosto da amiga.

– Não encoste nela, ouviu bem!

Kevin, contrariado, lançou um último olhar para Hermione e se afastou.

– Às vezes acho que ele é o doido do Michael Evans – falou Harry.

– Quem sabe, não é? Aliás, essa mudança repentina de atitudes do Draco com a Gina... Muito suspeita... Talvez seja por que ele não seja mais Draco e sim Michael Evans!

– Fale baixo, Rony – ralhou Harry, olhando para os lados. – Já disse que Michael não pode saber que estamos investigando.

– Tudo bem... Foi mal. Mas também não tem ninguém da lista de suspeitos por aqui.

– Mas poderia ter – continuou Harry. – Aliás, tenho que contar uma coisa pra vocês. Ouvi um cochicho muito estranho entre o Professor Dumbledore e a Professora McGonagall.

– Onde poderemos conversar em paz? – perguntou Hermione.

– Vamos esperar as aulas da tarde terminarem. O sinal já está pra tocar.

– E o que você tem pra nos contar... Vai ajudar a resolver o caso ou não?

– Bom, Rony, não deixa de ser uma pista... Mas está mais pra complicar do que pra resolver.

Afoitos, os três saíram do castelo em direção às estufas, onde a aula de Herbologia iria ocorrer. Mal pisaram no gramado e o sinal tocou.

Quando estavam quase chegando, viram Luna Lovegood, que caminhava na direção oposta, indo ao castelo.

– Olá! – exclamou a garota. – Faz muito tempo que não nos encontramos!

– Tem razão, Luna – disse Harry sorrindo. – Mas é que, com o que vem acontecendo aqui na escola, acabamos nos esquecendo de muita coisa.

– É verdade – murmurou a garota. – Lamento muito tudo o que está ocorrendo. Eu gostava muito da Miss Reynolds. Mas essas mortes não vão acabar se não barrarem o Ker.

Os três amigos se entreolharam.

– O Ker? – perguntaram em coro.

– É – confirmou Luna. – Vão me dizer que nunca ouviram falar nele? Também, vocês nunca leram nenhuma edição do "Pasquim"?

Ante o silêncio, Luna continuou, com um olhar ligeiramente sonhador.

– O Ker é um ser que habita diversos castelos. Na Idade Média, onde até alguns trouxas viviam em castelos, ele sempre era fortalecido. Sabe o que fortalece o Ker? Sangue humano! Ele precisa de sangue para viver. E ele só pode morar em castelos por estes terem lugares escuros e frios. Um bom canto escuro ou um calabouço é tudo o que um Ker precisa.

Rony segurava a risada, mas, para fingir que acreditava, resolveu perguntar:

– Então ele é como um vampiro?

– Não – indignou-se Luna. – O vampiro só morde. O Ker mata. E de forma muitas vezes brutal.

– Ah, então deve ser o Ker o assassino – falou Hermione tentando parecer convincente.

– Luna, temos que ir, senão a Sprout vai bronquear – falou Harry. – Até a próxima.

– Até – despediu-se a jovem. – E se verem o Ker, avisem a um dos professores. Ele é esverdeado e bem baixinho. Mas pode ser perigoso.

Quando Luna se afastou, os três sorriram.

– Se esse Ker realmente existisse, garanto que não seria tão perigoso quanto o Michael – falou Harry, quando os três entraram na estufa.

As aulas da tarde foram complicadas. A Professora Sprout os ensinou como plantar Cocuns do Oriente, uma planta que soltava um cheiro desagradável se não fosse bem cuidada. A pior parte foi quando Neville, atrapalhado como sempre, deixou a planta cair no chão e o cheiro podre se espalhou desagradavelmente por toda a estufa.

Ao findar as aulas do dia, Harry, Rony e Hermione aboliram o jantar para se reunirem e conversar. A conversa teria que ocorrer naquele horário, já que o dormitório dos meninos estaria vazio. Quando subiam a escada para o dormitório, Rony olhou para Hermione e sorriu:

– Está vendo. Ao contrário de certos dormitórios, no nosso é permitido a subida de ambos os sexos.

Hermione lhe fez uma careta e os dois sorriram. Quando chegaram ao quarto, como era de se esperar, este estava vazio. Harry entrou primeiro e examinou cada canto do quarto com cuidado, observando se não haveria nenhuma armadilha preparada.

Quando se certificou que tudo estava limpo, fez um sinal para os amigos entrarem.

– Tenho que tomar cuidado, não é – falou ele. – Michael já alertou que não avisará como eu irei morrer. E depois do incidente da flecha, tenho que ficar esperto.

– Tem razão – concordou Mione, se sentando na cama em frente, ao lado de Rony. – Então, agora nos conte o motivo dessa reunião tão importante.

– Bom... Vocês não repararam em nada além do M.E. ao lado do corpo de Miss Reynolds?

– Ah, Harry, eu nem olhei direito – falou Mione. – Não tive muita coragem.

– Eu tive – disse Rony, confirmando com a cabeça. – Mas não olhei muito... Não por medo, claro, mas por causa da Mione. Eu fiquei consolando ela.

– Sei... – zombou Harry do amigo. – Vocês não viram, mas, ao lado do corpo, havia um círculo desenhado no sangue. Um círculo cercado de pequenos símbolos e que tinha um X no meio.

– Um círculo? – estranhou Hermione.

– Sim, um círculo feito de sangue – continuou Harry. – Tinha uns desenhos mal feitos ao redor. Só distingui dois: um crânio e uma aranha.

– O silêncio predominou. Depois de alguns segundos de hesitação, Rony perguntou:

– Mas isso tem alguma importância?

– Tem. Lembram que eu disse, antes das aulas da tarde, que eu ouvi uma conversa entre o Professor Dumbledore e a McGonagall? Pois bem, eles estavam conversando sobre esse mesmo círculo. Diziam que houve mais uma vítima que recebeu esse círculo, que foi o Snape.

– Mas como se nós não vimos círculo algum?

– Provavelmente descobriram na hora de examinar o corpo. Estava desenhado nas vestes, pelo que entendi.

– Então ele faz esse círculo ao lado dos corpos dos professores, somente dos professores?

– Acredito que não – falou Harry. – Gente, o círculo que o Snape recebeu não tinha um X no centro, já o de Miss Reynolds tem.

Hermione levantou-se da cama, aborrecida:

– Droga, parece que sempre aparece algo pra complicar ainda mais – reclamou a garota.

– Eu sei – murmurou Harry. – Mas talvez nos ajude futuramente a encontrar o Michael.

– Não acredito que o encontraremos – falou Rony. – Pra mim, só iremos, quero dizer, as pessoas que não estão na lista negra só irão descobrir quem é depois que só sobrar uma pessoa viva, ou seja, ele.

– Calma, não podemos desanimar – tranqüilizou-os Harry. – Já disse que temos que reunir os suspeitos.

– Porém, reunir os suspeitos significa que o Michael vai estar no meio.

– Mas é a única forma de tentativa que temos até agora, Mione – falou Harry. – Talvez, fazendo perguntas, Michael caia em contradição e descobrimos a sua identidade.

– Mas iremos correr o risco de, na hora que descobrirmos, ele avançar em cada um de nós.

– Não permitiremos. Você e o Rony ficarão em alerta, com a varinha apontada pra cada um dos suspeitos. E, se descobrirmos, não iremos mostrar ao Michael que descobrimos. Sairemos na maior calma e contaremos ao Professor Dumbledore. E então, aceitam o plano?

– É arriscado, mas já que não tem jeito – falou Mione.

– Também concordo.

– Ótimo, então amanhã, na hora do almoço, sairemos a procura de uma sala vazia que abrigue a todos nós.

– Combinado – murmurou Rony, embora mantivesse uma expressão apreensiva.

– Ótimo. Então, será que temos tempo de jantar?

– Acho que sim – falou Hermione. – Vamos lá.

Os três saíram da sala comunal calados e pensativos. Eram muitos enigmas a esclarecer. E a curiosidade era enorme para resolve-los.

Estavam em um dos corredores quando os archotes de repente se apagaram, deixando uma escuridão, que só não era total devido a lua que iluminava aquela noite de novembro e se filtrava através das janelas.

Hermione não pôde conter uma exclamação de pavor. Harry segurou os braços dos amigos e pediu calma.

– Só temos que permanecer juntos – sussurrou ele.

O medo era tanto que os três pareciam ter os pés colados no chão do corredor.

– Só pode ser coisa dele, Harry – falou Mione, com a voz trêmula. – Ele deve estar por aqui.

O medo era tanto que eles nem repararam que a armadura às suas costas começava a se mexer, com uma enorme lança em uma das mãos.

**Notinhas: **Bom, essa fic tem romance sim, mas é mais pra frente... Eu já terminei ela, mas ocorreu um problema e perdi 4 caps que estou reescrevendo... E os finais emocionantes são feitos realmente pra prender a atenção!

Obrigado pelos reviews!


	12. Ataque na semiescuridão

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**Ataque na semi-escuridão**

– Onde será que ele está, Harry? – sussurrou Hermione, que sentia o corpo tremer. – Eu estou com muito medo.

Harry não conseguiu articular nenhuma palavra. A escuridão era parcial, mas não se via nada muito além. E, no escuro, muitas surpresas desagradáveis poderiam ocorrer.

Rony encolhia-se o mais que podia. O suor pingava sobre sua testa e sua respiração era ofegante.

A tensão era imensa...

– AI! – berrou Harry, de repente, caindo no chão.

Rony e Hermione olharam para o amigo. Puderam distinguir uma lança enfiada na barriga do garoto. Com o pavor dominando cada parte do seu corpo, Rony levantou os olhos para a armadura. Alguém começava a tira-la. Só podia ser Michael Evans.

Hermione ainda estava debruçada sobre Harry, que urrava de dor. A região da barriga de Harry já estava úmida de sangue, e este começava a escorrer com mais intensidade a cada segundo, manchando-lhe as vestes.

Rony também se abaixou e começou a levantar Harry.

– O que iremos fazer? – perguntou Hermione, enquanto uma lágrima rolava pelo seu rosto. – E... como ele feriu o Harry?

– Hermione, não temos tempo para ficarmos parados aqui dando explicações – pediu Rony. – Olhe às suas costas.

Mione virou-se e viu a armadura que se movimentava. Com dificuldade, a pessoa que estava por dentro tirou a parte de cima e Mione pôde ver a sua cabeça.

O rosto estava coberto com uma máscara, que ela sabia que era usada nos carnavais de Veneza. Talvez fosse devido ao pânico, mas ela nunca tinha reparado o quanto assustadoras eram aquelas máscaras.

– Hermione me ajude! – pediu Rony.

Hermione, muito aflita, com os olhos grudados naquela máscara, aproximou-se do amigo. Só então virou a cabeça e pegou os pés de Harry, enquanto Rony o segurava pelos braços.

– Ele vai nos matar, Rony – chorava a garota. – Está quase tirando a armadura.

– A única coisa que temos que fazer é tirar o Harry daqui! – exclamou Rony, apavorado, olhando do amigo ensangüentado para Michael. – Nossos enigmas não batem com essa situação. Ele está aqui para matar o Harry.

– Então vamos logo – falou Hermione, e os dois começaram a andar com dificuldade.

Harry ainda gritava. Nunca havia sentido uma dor desse jeito. Sentia sua barriga ser rasgada e a ponta afiada e fria da lança dentro de sua carne. Sentia a _morte chegando_.

Rony olhou novamente na direção da armadura. Michael já a retirara por completo.

– Não! – berrou o garoto. – Hermione... Ele!

Com um esforço enorme, os dois tentavam correr o máximo que podiam, mas era em vão. Com Harry nos braços, não avançavam quase nada.

Hermione, de costas para o lado da armadura, arriscou-se a uma olhada. Michael se aproximava, a máscara medonha olhando fixamente para a direção de Harry.

– Ele vem muito rápido – murmurou Rony.

– Rony, pelo amor de Deus – implorou Hermione, olhando para trás e depois para o amigo. – Socorro, ele está chegando.

Michael se aproximou, empurrou Hermione, fazendo com que o corpo ferido de Harry despencasse no chão. Chegou até Rony, que ainda segurava Harry pelos braços, e deu um soco no garoto, que fez com que Rony caísse para trás e largasse o amigo.

Michael, sem dó nem piedade, retirou a lança da barriga de Harry de uma só vez. Harry gritou ainda mais. Harry, quase perdendo os sentidos de tanta dor, olhou para a máscara e a roupa preta de Michael.

Harry sentiu que ia morrer. A lança estava nas mãos do assassino, a ponta agora umidecida de vermelho, pronta a desferir um novo golpe.

Michael preparou-se para dar o golpe, segurando a lança com as duas mãos, e, na hora que ia abaixa-la na altura do peito de Harry foi arremessado para o lado por causa de Rony que, com o nariz ensangüentado, arremessou-se com toda a força que conseguiu acumular naquele momento.

A lança voou das mãos de Michael, caindo com estrépito perto de Hermione.

Rony estava em cima de Michael, e tentava, de todas as formas, retirar a máscara que cobria o rosto do criminoso.

– Eu vou descobrir quem é você, seu doido! – ralhou Rony. – Você vai mofar na prisão, seu cretino!

Michael conseguiu soltar os braços e empurrou Rony para longe. Levantou-se rapidamente e procurou na semi-escuridão por sua lança. Procurou-a, atento aos movimentos de Rony, que começava a se levantar. Olhou para Harry, cujo sangue parecia sair sem parar, e depois para Hermione. E encontrou a lança, mas esta estava segura nas mãos trêmulas de Hermione e apontada em sua direção.

– Nem... pense em se... mexer! – falou a garota, cuja voz era quase um sussurro.

Michael olhava para a lança. A tensão pairava no ar. Sentiu um movimento às suas costas e virou-se no momento que Rony vinha em sua direção para empurra-lo para a lança. Michael desviou-se rapidamente para o lado e, conseqüentemente, Rony caiu em cima da lança, que perfurou o seu ombro.

– Rony, não! – gritou Mione, largando a lança no mesmo momento, fazendo com que o amigo caísse com a arma atravessada no corpo.

Hermione foi acudir o garoto, se esquecendo completamente da presença de Michael. Quando levantou os olhos marejados de lágrimas, para ver como Harry estava, Hermione percebeu que o assassino havia ido embora.

Os archotes acenderam novamente. A claridade ofuscou os olhos da garota. Enxugando os olhos, Hermione viu que, na claridade, a cena se tornava ainda mais brutal do que na semi-escuridão.

A garota levantou-se do chão gelado, e segurou os corpos dos amigos pelos braços.

– Vamos, temos que ir buscar ajuda – disse Mione. – Antes que seja tarde.

Mal terminou a frase e escutou passos vindo pelo corredor. Hermione não conseguiu conter o grito de pânico:

– NÃO! PELO AMOR DE DEUS! NOS DEIXE EM PAZ!

– O que está acontecendo?

Hermione se tranqüilizou ao ouvir aquela voz. A Professora Minerva McGonagall acabava de chegar. Ao seu redor, cerca de doze alunos curiosos.

– Professora – começou Hermione em súplica. – Nos ajude.

– Meu Deus! Mas o que...? Ah desculpe-me, não é o momento para perguntas. Eles estão perdendo muito sangue. Devem ir para a enfermaria com urgência.

E, pela segunda vez naquele dia, Hermione via duas macas sendo conjuradas. Os corpos levitaram até elas, que, ao comando da professora, saíram rapidamente em grande velocidade.

A Professora Minerva continuava a olhar o chão manchado de vermelho. Os alunos mais corajosos também olhavam, com os olhos arregalados, a marca da carnificina.

– Bem, mocinha – começou a professora, depois do instante de hesitação – queira me acompanhar. O Professor Dumbledore precisa saber tudo o que aconteceu aqui.

Hermione, ainda em estado de choque e com as lágrimas saltando, andou até a professora. Quando se aproximava, um dos alunos gritou:

– Olha! O que é aquele M.E.?

Hermione virou a cabeça. Na parede, ao lado da armadura caída onde Michael se escondera, haviam as duas letras escritas em sangue. Abaixo, um círculo, também feito em sangue, com um X no meio e com figuras mal feitas ao redor.

* * *

Úrsula estava saindo do Salão Principal quando viu uma estranha movimentação de alunos aos cochichos.

– Olá, Hubbard! – cumprimentou Draco.

– Eu já disse que temos que ser discretos! – ralhou Úrsula, falando pelo canto da boca e disfarçando. – Vamos até o jardim.

Úrsula saiu primeiro, atenta. Depois foi a vez de Draco, também alheio às pessoas ao redor. Quando chegou no jardim, encontrou Úrsula num canto escuro.

– Já sabe da última? – perguntou Malfoy, rindo.

– Não... O que houve?

– O Potter e o Weasley foram atacados agora há pouco – zombou ele. – Ah, ah...

Malfoy parou de rir ao ver que o rosto de Úrsula ficou pálido, tão pálido que ele pôde enxergar bem, mesmo na escuridão.

Draco se sobressaltou com o aperto da menina, que segurou seu ombro com força, a voz tremendo:

– O Rony foi ferido? – murmurou ela. – O Rony?

– Ah, claro, desculpe, eu esqueci que você é apaixonada pelo pobre Wealsey! – falou Draco com desprezo.

– Ele está bem? Diga! Como ele está?

– Calma garota! Ele está bem. Só foi ferido no ombro.

– Só? Coitado... Deve estar sofrendo tanto...

Draco a observou por um momento. A voz da garota exprimia sinais de loucura, de um amor doentio, obsessivo.

– Mas... ele vai ficar bom, não vai?

– Claro que vai! Madame Pomfrey fará uns bons curativos.

Úrsula suspirou de alívio.

– Quem se ferrou mesmo foi o Potter – falou Draco, dando uma gargalhada. – Levou um golpe de lança bem na barriga.

– E a Granger? Ela morreu? Diga que sim! Diga!

Úrsula olhava Draco com o coração aos pulos.

– Não, sinto muito lhe informar isso – falou Draco. – Aliás, ela foi a única sem ferimento algum.

De repente, a expressão da garota mudou novamente. Agora, ela estava sorrindo, mas da forma cruel que Draco já conhecia.

– Ela não teve nenhum ferimento? – disse com voz sinistra.

– Nenhum – confirmou o garoto, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Mas pensei que você odiaria isso!

– Não, querido Malfoy – sibilou ela. – Isso vem em meu favor. Se meus próximos planos não derem certo, irei usar um de ouro... E o fato dela não ter ferimento vai me ajudar muito! Muito mesmo!

A risada fria de Úrsula provocou um calafrio em Malfoy, fazendo o garoto ter um ligeiro arrepio de medo.

* * *

Hermione acabara de adentrar a sala do Professor Dumbledore. Os quadros nas paredes a olhavam, curiosos. O diretor estava sentado diante de sua mesa. A professora Minerva empurrou Mione para a sua frente e falou ao diretor:

– Houve mais uma morte – disse a professora, sem olhar nos olhos do diretor. – Digo... Não foi uma morte, ainda, mas... Acredito que uma das vítimas... Não vai resistir.

– E quem foi, Minerva? Algum dos nossos?

– Não dessa vez não foi nenhum professor... Foi um aluno, e lamento dizer que esse aluno, Alvo, era o Harry Potter.

Mione pôde notar o estremecimento que percorreu o corpo do diretor. Porém, como se não quisesse demonstrar, ele manteve a expressão séria e finalmente a olhou.

– E você, Srta. Granger?

Hermione não encontrou forças para responder. Minerva, vendo que o estado de choque ainda dominava a jovem, respondeu por ela:

– Ela é amiga do Potter e do Weasley, o outro ferido, mas que, graças a Deus, foi ferido somente no ombro. Ela estava com eles na hora do atentado e foi a única que não foi ferida.

Dumbledore virou-se novamente para a menina:

– Então... Eu sei que deve ter sido muito difícil pra você tudo o que ocorreu, mas... Preciso que converse francamente comigo.

Finalmente, Mione criou coragem e olhou o diretor, que tinha os olhos cintilando atrás dos óculos de meia-lua, dando forças para que ela falasse tudo o que sabia. Tinha plena confiança no grandioso bruxo que estava em sua frente.

– Eu acho que não tenho mais o que fazer aqui – falou a professora, com simplicidade, ao ver que Hermione iria começar a relatar o que ocorrera. – Com licença.

Hermione aguardou ouvir a porta se fechando. Aí, começou a contar tudo o que aconteceu depois que ela, Harry e Rony saíram da sala comunal. Porém, tomou a máxima cautela para que nunca tocasse no nome de Michael Evans, tratando o assassino com palavras como "criminoso". Também não contou que ela segurava a lança que ferira Rony.

Ao fim, Hermione já estava com os olhos molhados novamente e o corpo tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

– E isso foi tudo – finalizou entre soluços.

Dumbledore a observou atentamente durante alguns minutos.

– Por que acha que a pessoa que tentou matar seus amigos não lhe machucou?

Hermione pensou antes de responder. Não tinha certeza se devia contar ao diretor o que ela e seus amigos sabiam sobre Michael Evans. Por outro lado, não era necessário falar tudo... O diretor sabia da lista negra enviada por Michael, ele mesmo lera para as prováveis vítimas...

– Bom... – hesitou por um momento. – O senhor sabe da lista que o assassino escreveu, não sabe?

O diretor confirmou com a cabeça.

– Acho que ele quer seguir tudo o que escreveu ali. Acredito que ele queria realmente apenas matar o Harry, não o Rony.

– E como o Weasley foi ferido? Você me disse que o assassino feriu Rony com a lança...

– Não, não foi ele que machucou o Rony... Foi um acidente – murmurou Hermione. – Foi tudo minha culpa, na verdade...

– Como assim?

– Eu tinha pegado a lança do chão para ameaçar o assassino, para que ele deixasse o Harry em paz, mas... Quando Rony ia empurrá-lo para a lança, ele desviou e ela feriu o Rony.

– Então vocês tentaram matar o assassino?

– Precisávamos feri-lo pelo menos, para descobrirmos quem era e para salvar o Harry também... Professor, eu e meus amigos estamos ameaçados!

– Entendo, eu entendo – disse Dumbledore com a voz calma. – Para sobrevivermos somos capazes de tudo. O ser humano tem um senso de sobrevivência natural.

– Desculpe por não ter lhe contado antes sobre essa história da lança... Tive medo.

– Não, tudo bem... Fique tranqüila. Sei como está se sentindo.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns momentos. Mione esboçou um sorriso para o diretor.

– Pode ir, Srta. Granger – despediu-se o diretor. – Que tal você ir dar uma olhada em como estão os seus amigos?

– Obrigado por me ouvir – falou a garota. – Mas, por favor... Não comente com ninguém o que aconteceu. Já estou me sentindo péssima por estar segurando a lança na hora em que ela feriu o Rony...

– Pode deixar, não contarei para ninguém. Mas não se sinta culpada pelo ferimento de seu amigo. Foi um acidente. Ele sabe disso.

Hermione sorriu e saiu da sala do diretor. Ao sair, correu desesperadamente até a ala hospitalar, sem nem olhar para os lados.

Quando chegou na ala hospitalar, ia entrando quando foi barrada por Madame Pomfrey.

– Por favor, eu preciso falar com os meus amigos...

– Os garotos feridos? Ah, querida, eu sinto muito, mas você poderá falar apenas com um deles... Somente com o garoto ruivo.

– Mas... e o outro? – perguntou Mione, se apavorando. – O que aconteceu com o outro garoto? O Harry?

Madame Pomfrey deu um longo suspiro e baixou os olhos.

– Por favor, Madame Pomfrey... Diga-me! O que aconteceu com Harry? O que? O que?


	13. Uma noite diferente

**CAPÍTULO 13 **

**Uma noite diferente**

Madame Pomfrey levantou os olhos e encarou a garota aflita e trêmula que se encontrava em sua frente. Após mais um ligeiro suspiro, deu a notícia, com a voz fraca:

–O Sr. Potter... Ele... Está desacordado...

–Ah, mas ele está bem? – falou Hermione, abrindo um sorriso.

–Infelizmente, não está, querida – disse a enfermeira, segurando os ombros da jovem. – Se dissesse que está tudo bem, estaria mentindo... O caso de seu amigo é muito grave.

Hermione começou a desatar em lágrimas novamente.

–Não sabe o quão é difícil ter que lhe dar uma notícia dessas... – falou Madame Pomfrey, cada vez mais atingida pelo sentimento de angústia contido na alma da garota em sua frente. – O Sr. Potter ainda corre risco de vida. Mas ainda resta esperança! Estive utilizando alguns métodos cirúrgicos e mais tarde vou continuar a cuidar dele.

–Mas... Ele não pode mesmo falar comigo? E se a senhora tentasse acorda-lo?

–Não, queridinha, ele está muito fraco. Perdeu muito sangue. Aliás, foi muito bom vocês terem trazido ele logo. Se o sangue não fosse estancado logo... Talvez ele tivesse... morrido.

Mione soluçou e espichou o pescoço para dentro da enfermaria.

–A senhora disse que o Rony está bem. Posso falar com ele?

Madame Pomfrey queria que o paciente repousasse, porém, vendo o sofrimento de Hermione, não pôde deixar de permitir que a garota visse o amigo de quem tanto gostava.

–Está bem – sorriu ela. – Vá falar com ele. Mas por poucos minutos. Preciso continuar a cuidar do Sr. Potter e necessitarei de silêncio.

–Obrigado, Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione correu até a cama onde Rony estava, não deixando de tentar olhar para Harry, tentativa que fora sem sucesso algum, já que o cortinado do garoto estava fechado.

Rony estava com os olhos semicerrados, uma enorme atadura no ombro e pálido. Ao reconhecer Hermione, sorriu. A garota ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama de Rony, chorando compulsivamente, até que sentiu uma mão quente tocar-lhe o rosto e secar-lhe as lágrimas.

Aquele toque transmitiu uma paz inexplicável para Hermione. As lágrimas estancaram. O mundo girou. O calor daquele toque se espalhou por todo o seu corpo, e a calma tomou conta do seu peito. Se pudesse, ela pararia o tempo ali, naquele momento. Era uma sensação muito mágica para se perder...

A jovem foi trazida de volta ao mundo real pela voz da mesma pessoa que fizera com que toda a sua aflição se evaporasse com apenas o calor de suas mãos.

–Mione... Não chore... – murmurou Rony, ainda acariciando o rosto da garota.

Hermione olhou o rosto do amigo com ternura. Ela não sentia mais vontade de chorar. Mas tinha que libertar o resto de amargura que ainda dominava a sua mente.

–A culpa foi toda minha Rony...

–Não foi, Mione... Harry foi pego de surpresa, e eu...

–E você foi ferido quando eu estava segurando aquela lança!

–Mas foi um acidente... Eu sei que foi... Você estava segurando a lança para ferir... aquele assassino... Eu que cai em cima da lança... porque ele desviou... Foi isso que aconteceu...

Os olhos de Rony, embora estivessem um pouco fechados, transmitiram sinceridade, a única coisa que faltava para dissipar o sentimento de culpa que Hermione carregara junto a si até aquele momento.

Rony tirou a mão do rosto de Hermione e a colocou junto ao corpo. Mione, sorrindo, pegou a mão do garoto e segurou firmemente. Hermione sentiu um aperto engraçado no peito, uma sensação nunca experimentada em toda a sua vida.

–Tenho medo de que Harry...

–Isso não vai acontecer, Mione... – falou Rony. – Temos que ter... fé.

Hermione sorriu e beijou a testa pálida do amigo. Ainda segurando as mãos do jovem, aproximou-se do seu ouvido e cochichou:

–Bem que dizem que a gente só dá valor a certas coisas da vida quando estamos pertos de perder.

Rony franziu a testa.

–Isso quer dizer que... Você não gostava de mim?

–Não, Rony. Isso quer dizer que eu... – hesitou por um momento. – estou gostando ainda mais de você.

E finalmente soltaram as mãos. Por um instante fugaz, Hermione desejou passar o resto da noite ali, sentindo o toque quente das mãos daquele garoto que tanto gostava.

Ao sair, viu Madame Pomfrey ir rapidamente em direção a cama de Harry. Tentou espiar novamente, mas foi em vão. O máximo que viu foram os óculos de aros redondos do garoto, seguros na mesa-de-cabeceira.

Ao caminhar pelos corredores em direção a sala comunal, Hermione lembrou-se do momento mágico que Rony lhe proporcionara. Talvez houvesse mentido ao dizer que estava apenas gostando mais do garoto... Na verdade, estava, mas não era no sentido de amizade...

"Deixe de ser ridícula, Hermione", pensou ela. "Rony é apenas um amigo... O que as pessoas iriam dizer se eu gostasse dele? Mas... Eu não sinto nada além de amizade! Claro que não... Estou confundindo as coisas".

E, nessa mesma confusão, Hermione chegou a sala comunal, entrou no dormitório e se deitou. Na cama, seus pensamentos devanearam entre o estado crítico de Harry e o momento especial proporcionado pelo simples toque de um amigo...

* * *

Na sala comunal da Corvinal, Jeniffer Yumi, Laurie Sawyer e James Smith cercavam o amigo Christian Baker, que recebera alta da ala hospitalar no momento em que Harry e Rony chegaram, feridos. Obviamente que o assunto era justamente os garotos feridos.

–Então... foi só isso – encerrava Christian. – Mas também nem deu pra ver direito, principalmente o Potter, já que estava mais cercado de cuidados.

–Claro – disse Laurie. – Uma lança enfiada na barriga... Imagine! Região perigosa, hein?

–Quer dizer que você chegou a dar uma espiada, não é, Laurie? – zombou Jennifer.

–Claro que não – falou a garota com convicção. – Eu... não vi nada.

–Pensei que tivesse visto – estranhou Jennifer, com sua costumeira desconfiança.

–Ah, por que você sempre acha que as pessoas estão te enganando, Jennifer? – falou a garota, com a voz estridente no ápice. – Fica toda desconfiada... Parece até que desconfia que eu matei... digo, tentei matar aqueles dois!

–Ninguém disse isso, Laurie – disse James. – Mas que foi estranho o seu desaparecimento na hora do jantar, isso foi.

–Será que não podia sair na hora que eu quisesse?

–Podia, mas deveria ter avisado – murmurou Jennifer. – Mas, claro, você pode estar tentando esconder alguma coisa.

–Tudo bem, então é assim... Todos os meus amigos desconfiados de mim!

Ela levantou-se, ajeitou as vestes e, com furor, disse:

–Querem saber? Eu vou sair de novo.

–Ah, deixa de ser boba, aonde você vai a essa hora?

–Não vou dizer, Jennifer... – falou Laurie, balançando as trancinhas. – Usem a imaginação. E vejam se aprendem a não desconfiar mais de mim.

E saiu, batendo os pés fortemente no chão. Jennifer sorriu e olhou para Christian e James:

–Mais uma cena da Laurie. Quero ver o Filch pegar ela zanzando pelos corredores em horário inadequado.

–Então, Christian, continue sua história! – disse James, os grandes olhos azuis faiscando de ansiedade.

Christian suspirou.

–Desculpe, James, mas acho que não vai dar... Estou preocupado com a Laurie.

–Ah, não a escute! – falou Jennifer. – Garanto que ela nem saiu da frente da sala comunal. O que ela quer é isso, que fiquemos preocupados com ela.

–Também acho, Christian – colaborou James. – Laurie adora atrair as atenções para ela.

–Gente, como vocês podem ficar tão calmos? – indignou-se Christian. – Não se esqueçam do perigo que Laurie está correndo, sozinha, lá fora... O Michael Evans pode estar matando a nossa amiga nesse exato instante.

–Michael Evans não existe, Christian – falou Jennifer, olhando para o garoto com impaciência. – Existe um assassino, sim, mas não é esse tal de Michael que todos sabemos ser uma lenda.

–Oh, Chris, você não acha que o Papai Noel não poderia estar matando também? – zombou James, gargalhando.

Christian fechou a cara e levantou-se.

–Querem saber? – vociferou ele, olhando de Jennifer para James, que ainda ria compulsivamente. – Eu vou atrás dela e irei encontra-la. E repito que ainda provarei a vocês que Michael Evans existe sim!

Christian saiu com furor. Antes de sair ainda pôde ouvir o comentário vindo da voz irônica de James:

–Vê se também tome cuidado com o Grinch. Ele pode ser agressivo.

E mais risadas ecoaram nos ouvidos de Christian. Somente quando a estátua de Ravenclaw fechou a passagem para a sala comunal, ele se viu livre do som irritante das gargalhadas.

Com o peito palpitando e o suor escorrendo pela testa, ele começou a caminhar, se embrenhando na sombria noite do castelo.

* * *

Úrsula Hubbard, Draco Malfoy e Kevin Wallace estavam reunidos num corredor do quarto andar. Embora este fosse iluminado por archotes, Úrsula observava que os dois rapazes não pareciam estar muito confortáveis no local.

–Ah, lamento se os bebês estão com medo – disse ela, com sarcasmo, imitando voz de criança. – É a única hora em que não temos estudantes idiotas e curiosos para ouvirem nossa conversa. E, claro, vale lembrar que não cairia bem pra uma aluna da Grifinória como eu ser vista com uma dupla de Sonserinos.

–Tudo bem, Úrsula, nós já entendemos – disse Draco, atropelando as palavras e olhando mais uma vez para a ponta do corredor. – Termina logo a explicação sobre esse bendito plano!

–Calma, querido! Isso tudo é o que? Medo de serem os próximos a morrer?

–Eu reconheço que é – confirmou Wallace. – Você também teria se estivesse com seu nome na lista dele!

–Relaxem... relaxem... – disse Úrsula. – Vocês já sabem que terão que se inspirar na genialidade desse criminoso para concluirmos nosso próximo plano.

–Sei não, Úrsula, esse plano me parece perigoso – falou Draco, com apreensão.

–Estão com medo de serem pegos, não é? Mas é claro que não serão!

–Ah, como você pode nos garantir que a primeira reação da Granger não vai ser voar em mim? – continuou Draco. – E, se ela descobrir quem eu sou, pensará que sou eu o verdadeiro assassino, não acha? Pode me denunciar!

–Será bom – sibilou Úrsula, sorrindo maliciosamente. – Afinal, quem garante que você não é?

Draco fuzilou Úrsula com o olhar.

–Eu não estou matando todas essas pessoas! – falou ele firmemente.

–Quem pode garantir, Draco? – disse a jovem, sem perder a ironia. – Até seu amigo aqui, o Wallace, pode ser o grande criminoso.

–Eu? – estranhou o garoto. – Nunca matei ninguém, ouviu bem, garota?

Úrsula puxou os cabelos do garoto com força. Kevin não pôde deixar de soltar um grunhido de dor.

–Tome cuidado, Wallace. Nunca se esqueça de que quem está no comando de todos os nossos planos sou eu. E eu exijo respeito, ouviu bem?

Úrsula soltou o garoto, que caiu no cão, passando a mão pela cabeça dolorida.

–Bom, acho que já está tudo planejado... – falou a jovem, com um largo sorriso. – Para alívio de vocês, a nossa reunião está encerrada e, como podem ver, estamos todos vivos.

Draco lançou um último olhar para a garota e saiu. Kevin levantou-se rapidamente e saiu em disparada atrás do amigo.

–E vejam se vão logo para a sala comunal! – ironizou Úrsula. – Não precisam matar ninguém!

E virou-se para o seu caminho até a sala comunal, rindo.

Quando chegava ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, viu que ele começava a se abrir. Escondeu-se rapidamente num canto, agachou-se e observou quem sairia àquela hora da noite.

Para sua surpresa, era Gina Weasley quem saía, cautelosa, olhando para todos os lados. Com passos largos e silenciosos, a garota rapidamente desapareceu na escuridão.

–Muito suspeito... – murmurou Úrsula. – Se alguém pegar essa tonta perambulando pelos corredores, ela está frita.

Úrsula levantou-se e se sentiu tentada a seguir Gina. Porém, pensou duas vezes e decidiu-se por entrar na sala comunal.

Com um último olhar a escuridão, Úrsula disse a senha e entrou na tranqüila sala comunal.

* * *

Jennifer Yumi estava deitada em sua cama, no dormitório das meninas do terceiro ano. O salão comunal estava no mais absoluto silêncio, como era de costume no salão da Corvinal.

A oriental olhou o relógio. Era muito tarde. E a cama de Laurie continuava vazia.

Jennifer resolvera ficar acordada. O silêncio era total.

Passos... Jennifer sobressaltou-se. Ela ouvira passos! Alerta, foi até a porta do dormitório e abriu uma fresta. Seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa.

Cho Chang havia saído de seu dormitório e descia até a sala comunal. A garota parecia aflita. Jennifer aguardou o cessar dos passos e saiu do seu dormitório. Espichou o pescoço para baixo. Ninguém, Cho já havia saído.

–Preciso avisar ao James – sussurrou para si mesma. – Laurie e Christian correm perigo.

Rapidamente, porém tentando andar com passos leves, Jennifer foi até o dormitório dos jovens do terceiro ano. Abriu levemente a porta. Entrou com a máxima cautela para não acordar nenhum dos garotos. A primeira cama, de Christian, permanecia vazia. Quando a garota olhou para a cama da outra ponta, que era a cama de James, ela levou um susto.

Estava vazia.

Jennifer nem esperou o susto passar, saiu em disparada e logo estava saindo da sala comunal, se enfiando no meio dos corredores sombrios e escuros...

* * *

Draco corria sem parar... De repente, parou e olhou para trás.

Não havia ninguém. Nem mesmo Kevin. Só o fogo dos archotes crepitando.

Estava sozinho...

* * *

Dino Thomas estava apreensivo. Não sabia se deveria sair.

Ele vira Gina Weasley saindo e ela poderia voltar a qualquer momento. Se esbarrasse nele, como ele iria explicar?

Mas ele tinha que arriscar. Respirou fundo, tomou coragem e passou pelo buraco do retrato.

Olhou para todos os lados. Não havia Gina Weasley nem ninguém.

Suspirou novamente e começou a caminhar...

* * *

Com cautela e extrema rapidez, ele colocou a capa e a máscara.

Conferiu os bolsos. A faca estava afiada, e a lâmina conservava seu brilho até mesmo na obscuridade noturna.

Michael Evans estava pronto. Mais alguém seria eliminado esta noite.

* * *

Rony levantou levemente a cabeça do travesseiro e viu Madame Pomfrey cuidando de Harry. Cruzou os dedos. A esperança não podia acabar.

Um vento frio entrou pelas janelas da enfermaria e arrepiou o corpo de Rony e cessou com a mesma rapidez com que viera. O garoto estremeceu.

Rony teve a impressão de que aquele vento repentino havia sido um mau presságio, pois fora o único que entrou pelas janelas. E o arrepio...

Alguma coisa de muito ruim estava para acontecer naquela noite... Rony tinha certeza disso...

Aquela seria uma noite diferente. O por que, ele não sabia.


	14. O lago vermelho

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**O lago vermelho**

Dino chegou ao Saguão de Entrada, ansioso e ao mesmo tempo receoso, temendo ser visto por alguém. A idéia de um encontro noturno não tinha sido uma boa idéia. No Saguão escuro tudo parecia perigoso. Ele sentia-se mal, nauseado, com o coração na mão e a impressão de que, em qualquer momento, algo oculto nas sombras saltaria em seu encontro.

Passos ecoaram no Saguão de Entrada, tão de repente que o menino deu um salto. Depois respirou fundo, procurando manter o controle. E se fosse Cho? O que ela diria se o visse daquele jeito, tão medroso e se assustando com qualquer coisa?

Silêncio. Os passos que ele tinha ouvido desapareceram. Aquilo o deixou ainda mais assustado. Olhou ao redor, mas não viu nada de diferente. Tudo estava no mesmo lugar.

Suspirou. Delírios de sua mente assustada é claro. Não dizem que as piores assombrações são nossas próprias mentes que criam? Ele cruzou os braços e pôs na mente que não se assustaria com mais nenhuma bobagem. Estava se comportando como uma criancinha assustada!

Num repente, ele sentiu um movimento furtivo às costas, acompanhado de uma lufada de ar frio, indicando movimento. Não teve tempo de observar o que era. Sentiu os braços serem apertados com força e um objeto frio encostar-se em sua garganta. Abaixando os olhos ele viu a lâmina brilhante e perigosa de uma faca.

Seria Cho fazendo uma brincadeira? Não, ele não tinha coragem de perguntar. Não tinha coragem sequer de engolir a própria saliva. Qualquer coisa que fizesse com que sua garganta se movimentasse estava fora dos seus planos. A idéia de aquela faca atravessar seu pescoço era terrível.

– Não esboce qualquer reação – falou a voz sinistra às suas costas, uma voz que ele nunca ouvira. – Ou eu enfio essa faca aqui nesse seu pescoço com o maior prazer.

As pernas de Dino bambearam. O suor frio começou a escorrer pela testa, enquanto ele se esforçava para permanecer imóvel.

– Agora, siga direitinho cada passo que eu mandar – falou a voz. – Comece a caminhar, agora!

Como um cachorrinho adestrado, Dino seguiu obediente. Estava disposto a seguir cada passo que aquele louco lhe ordenasse para poupar sua vida. E se aquilo fosse apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto? E se fosse alguém querendo zoar com a cara dele?

– Quem é você? – perguntou Dino.

A pergunta foi respondida com um corte feito pela faca bem no braço do garoto. Dino gemeu de dor, enquanto sentia as mangas das vestes serem empapadas por um líquido estranho.

– Apenas caminhe – ordenou a voz.

Enquanto a dor se espalhava por seu braço e o sangue colava a maga das vestes ao braço, ele percebia que aquilo realmente era sério. Não era uma brincadeira. Com um nó desagradável no estômago, Dino percebeu que era a mesma pessoa que matara Pansy, Snape e Miss Reynolds. E estava ali, perto dele, num lugar deserto e escuro, e ameaçando-o com uma faca. Qual destino esperar senão a morte?

O assassino continuava guiando o garoto:

– Vamos dar uma voltinha pelos jardins.

A porta foi empurrada e os dois foram envolvidos pelo ar gelado da noite. O tremor de medo de Dino misturou-se ao tremor de frio.

– Não pare de andar! – vociferou o assassino. – Continue! Vamos!

Dino continuou, enquanto o homicida continuava dando as coordenadas do caminho que o garoto teria que seguir. Com aquela faca na garganta, o deserto dos jardins e o caminho que o assassino estava querendo seguir, Dino percebeu que estaria morto em pouco tempo.

Por dentro, em seu pensamento, torcia secretamente para que Cho, ao chegar ao Saguão, notasse os pingos de sangue que escorreram de seu braço, e seguisse a pista vermelha. Quem sabe, ao avista-lo junto ao assassino, ela comunicasse à direção...

Caminharam mais um pouco no terreno às escuras, sobre a grama gelada, as árvores com seus galhos ameaçadores esvoaçando com o vento. Andaram mais um pouco, e a terrível possibilidade que passara pela mente de Dino se concluiu.

O assassino o tinha levado até o lago de Hogwarts.

Como se viessem trazidas pelo vento noturno até os seus ouvidos, o enigma na lista negra entrou em sua mente, saindo da caixinha de recordações, com clareza.

Os olhos de Dino quase saltaram das órbitas, quando cada sílaba reboou em seu cérebro.

_Ar, ar, ar... Onde estarás? O procurarás e não o encontrarás._

Seu corpo tornou-se quente. Lágrimas formaram-se em seus olhos, como se o destino terrível agora estivesse certo.

Pararam próximos à margem. Com os olhos arregalados, Dino avistou a faca do assassino novamente. O criminoso postou-se na frente dele e, manejando a faca, cortou rapidamente a perna do garoto. Dino contorceu-se. Sentia o sangue sendo esguichado, após o contato pavoroso com a lâmina gelada. Depois, um novo corte em seu braço. A dor era muito intensa. Ele nunca havia sentido tanta dor...

Depois o assassino baixou a faca, pegando a varinha do bolso. Conjurou cordas, que amarraram o corpo de Dino. Elas enlaçaram os pulsos do garoto, depois envolvendo os tornozelos. Ele perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu contra a grama gelada. A máscara carnavalesca do assassino brilhou quando o luar bateu de encontro a ela. Ele tentou ver as pupilas que se ocultavam nas fendas, mas não conseguiu. O assassino começou a puxar o corpo dele na direção do lago.

Dino foi obrigado a levantar. O criminoso deu uma risadinha nas suas costas e o empurrou com tudo para dentro da água.

O pavor dentro de Dino foi inexplicável. Ele mergulhou para o fundo, impotente para nadar. O medo tomou conta de todo o seu corpo. Tentou mexer os pulsos, mas estes estavam completamente imobilizados. Precisava de alguma ação... Fazer alguma coisa, lutar pela vida...

Mas era impossível. Não, ele não queria morrer... Segurou a respiração, olhando para cima.

Enquanto os pulmões quase explodiam, Dino viu a máscara contorcida pela água do assassino, do lado de cima. De repente o assassino a tirou. Mesmo através da água ele reconheceu quem estava lá, olhando para a morte dele, se divertindo.

Dino tentou novamente lutar contra a morte. Ele sabia quem era o assassino, queria alertar para os outros, avisar para as pessoas da lista quem era, que o assassino estava entre eles... Queria ajudar, evitar novas mortes...

Mas sua respiração tornou-se insuportável de segurar. O oxigênio não foi encontrado quando ele soltou a respiração... Ao seu redor, a água tornava-se vermelha...

A última visão de Dino foi o rosto do assassino, que lhe lançava um sorriso.

* * *

Draco e Kevin trombaram próximos ao salão comunal da Sonserina. Ambos gritaram ao se chocarem, apavorados.

– Você é louco, Draco? – perguntou Kevin, levantando-se rapidamente. – Deixou-me pra trás, sozinho, no escuro...

– Não tenho culpa se você não tem capacidade para me acompanhar.

– Queria ficar sozinho por acaso?

– Por que, está me acusando de alguma coisa, Wallace?

– Esquece... Agora vamos entrar logo. Estou cansado.

Os dois entraram na sala comunal e foram dormir.

* * *

Jennifer e James encontraram-se no Saguão de Entrada, ambos resfolegantes.

– Encontrou algum sinal de Christian ou Laurie? – perguntou James.

– Nenhum... Estou ficando preocupada, James. Sei lá... O clima da escola está tão sinistro, esses crimes misteriosos, e se... O que é aquilo?

Jennifer apontou para os pingos sobre o chão do Saguão. Cautelosos, ela e James levaram as mãos aos bolsos e puxaram as varinhas. James disse Lumus e o foco de luz da varinha iluminou o líquido vermelho viscoso. Gotas de sangue. Um rastro vermelho que ia a direção das portas de entrada.

– Meu Deus... – murmurou James.

– Acho que alguém foi assassinado... Ah será que foi um deles?

– Tomara que não. Mas vamos sair daqui. Agora!

Os dois saíram em disparada, temerosos. Correram sem parar, parando somente no corredor das estátuas, ao chegarem em frente à entrada do salão comunal da Corvinal. Disseram a senha, e, ao entrarem, deram de cara com Laurie Sawyer sorrindo.

– Sua doida! – protestou Jennifer. – Viu o que você fez? Por ser tão infantil?

– Do que está falando? – disse Laurie, tranqüilamente.

– Um rastro de sangue no Saguão de Entrada – falou James. – Christian foi te procurar, pode ter sido assassinado.

Naquele instante, o salão comunal se abriu. Christian entrou, cansado, mas inteiro. Todos suspiraram de alívio. Christian franziu a testa.

– Por que esse suspiro? – olhou para Laurie e fechou a cara. – Onde você estava, sua louca?

– Pertinho. Escondi-me atrás da estátua de Gryffindor, aqui no corredor.

– Alguém foi assassinado, Christian – falou Jennifer para o amigo. – Eu e James vimos sangue no saguão de entrada.

– Nossa... Vocês não viram ninguém por lá?

– Eu vi uma pessoa – respondeu James. Todos olharam para ele. – Pode ter sido assassinada, não sei... Num dos corredores, vi uma das gêmeas Patil.

– Padma – falou Laurie, sorrindo.

– Como você sabe? – indagou Christian.

– Porque eu vi. Enquanto estava escondida. Além de vocês, Cho Chang saiu, e Padma Patil também. Mas o mais interessante foi Padma. Digamos que ela tinha algo no bolso.

– O que? – perguntaram todos.

– Não deu pra ver direito. Mas parecia ser uma faca.

Um momento de silêncio.

– Mais uma das histórias fantásticas de Laurie – zombou Christian. – Agora, se alguém morreu ou não, só saberemos amanhã. É melhor irmos dormir.

– É verdade – disse Laurie, enquanto todos davam as costas.

Christian deitou-se, exausto, mas não conseguiu adormecer. Será que Laurie estava dizendo a verdade. Olhou para a cama de James, mas o amigo já dormia. Queria discutir o assunto. Tentou dormir novamente, mas não conseguiu. Desistiu, levantando-se e saindo do dormitório.

Quando ia até o salão comunal, trombou com outra pessoa. Era Jennifer.

– Que susto! – disse ele.

– É. Eu estou sem sono... Acho que você também.

– Jennifer... – uma idéia surgiu na mente dele. – Acho que estamos sem sono pelo mesmo motivo: curiosidade. Você pode subir no dormitório onde Padma dorme e ver se encontra uma faca nos pertences dela. Eu não posso, já que não é permitido a entrada de garotos. Que tal?

– Pode ser perigoso... – hesitou ela. – Mas tudo bem.

Jennifer sumiu. Christian ficou esperando, com ansiedade. Depois de alguns minutos, ela reapareceu, com os olhos arregalados.

Estendeu a mão para Christian. Nela havia uma faca de tamanho médio, com cabo de madeira, e com a lâmina suja de sangue. Os dois encararam o objeto, estupefatos. Christian pediu que Jennifer colocasse no lugar, antes que Padma acordasse e percebesse o desaparecimento.

Eles acharam que aquilo curaria a insônia, mas estavam enganados. Ela aumentou, pois os dois, envolvidos nos próprios pensamentos, pensavam o que uma faca suja de sangue estaria fazendo na mala de Padma Patil.

* * *

Hermione levantou-se cedo na outra manhã, planejando uma visita a Harry e Rony na ala hospitalar. Mas só foi pisar fora da sala comunal para constatar que a atmosfera estava estranha.

Comentários entre alunos, rodinhas agrupadas em sussurros. Mione franziu a testa e sentiu um ar frio embrulhar-lhe o estômago, imaginando que algo terrível poderia ter acontecido...

Foi até o Saguão de Entrada e encontrou mais alunos aos cochichos. A maiora saía para os jardins. O que tivesse acontecido, tudo indicava que era lá. Mione correu pelo gramado, com o coração aos pulos, receosa. Acompanhou a trajetória que todos os alunos pareciam seguir.

Encontrou uma multidão próxima à margem do lago. Correu, abriu caminho por entre os inúmeros curiosos e levantou a cabeça para enxergar.

O cenário que presenciou era o pior possível.

O lago estava tingido de vermelho, num cenário macabro. De quem seria aquele sangue? Era o que ela mais temia. Num dos lados da margem, estavam Dumbledore e outros professores. Dumbledore apontava a varinha para a água, com concentração. Primeiro surgiram bolhas em certo ponto, depois a água vermelha tornou-se agitada, e em seguida um corpo levitou de dentro. Mione levou as mãos à boca para sufocar um grito.

Era Dino Thomas. Mas estava quase irreconhecível. A face estava pálida, mas com uma tonalidade roxa e inchada. Os pulsos estavam amarrados, assim como os tornozelos, e havia cortes em certas partes do corpo.

Mione sentiu pontadas fortes no peito. Aquilo fora de uma barbárie sem limites, uma crueldade animal. Michael devia ter jogado Dino no lago, amarrado. Mione imaginou a situação do garoto. O pânico que ele teria sentido. Em busca de ar, a agonia de não poder respirar, de não poder lutar pela vida.

Uma morte terrível.

– É horrível, não é? – falou uma voz ao seu lado.

Ela olhou. Era um rapaz com o uniforme da Sonserina. Ele pensou que o conhecia de algum lugar...

– Você também está na lista, não está? – perguntou ele para Mione, sem tirar os olhos do corpo de Dino, que agora era trazido até a margem.

– Sim – respondeu Mione, finalmente lembrando do rapaz. – Você é...

– Sheppard. Charles Sheppard... Que morte terrível. Eles precisam prender logo esse criminoso.

– É verdade. Mas será complicado descobrir quem é...

– Eu sei quem é. Ou melhor, quem são.

Mione franziu a testa, olhando bem para o rosto do jovem.

– Como pode saber? Afinal, Hogwarts tem tanta gente... Pode ser qualquer um. Você acha que é alguém, não é?

– Não, não é acho. Eu sei. Tenho certeza.

– Então... qual o nome?

– Draco Malfoy, tendo como cúmplice Kevin Wallace, ou vice-versa, ainda não sei.

– Como pode ter tanta certeza?

– Você deve saber que eu sou da Sonserina, assim como os dois. Bom... Ontem à noite eu ouvi vozes na sala comunal e fui espionar. Encontrei quem? Draco e Kevin! Planejando sair da sala, e com uma conversa particularmente interessante. Eles diziam assim:

"Pegou tudo?".

"Acho que agora podemos ir".

E depois saíram da sala comunal. E essa conversa era feita em sussurros, num diálogo nervoso. Eles estavam muito ansiosos. Pensei em segui-los, mas achei que seria uma tarefa muito tola. Imagine, sair atrás dos dois assassinos...

– Talvez não sejam eles...

– Talvez? É óbvio que eles estavam se aprontando para cometer o crime. Eu tenho certeza de que foram eles que mataram o Dino, e os outros também, claro. Eu ainda vou provar. Pode acreditar. Eu sou Charles Sheppard. Nunca estou errado.

O corpo de Dino estava sendo embrulhado naquele momento. Mione deu as costas, sem se despedir do rapaz. A arrogância dele a irritara. Ainda enojada pelo espetáculo grotesco do lago vermelho, Hermione entrou no castelo, indo até a ala hospitalar.

* * *

– Eu sabia que iria acontecer alguma coisa – descontrolou-se Rony, quando Hermione lhe deu a notícia.

– Pois é... Nossa, Rony. Estou péssima. Foi horrível ver aquele lago... Vermelho de sangue.

– Ele é muito mau, Mione. Já ia matar o pobre do Dino afogado. De tão sádico, cortou o pobrezinho só para ver o lago ficar vermelho!

Mione lançou um olhar para a cama de Harry.

– E ele? Como está?

– Madame Pomfrey disse que está bem melhor. Ela misturou técnicas cirúrgicas de trouxas com tratamentos bruxos. Falou que mais algum tempo e ele despertará.

– Não vejo a hora... Precisamos estar juntos em momentos tão complicados...

– A minha alta vai ser hoje. Madame Pomfrey disse que só devo passar o dia aqui na ala hospitalar. Após o fim das aulas, você pode vir me buscar, para eu não sair sozinho.

– Claro que venho! Agora tenho que ir. Logo começam as aulas. Tchau.

Mione deu um beijo no rosto dele e saiu. Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Rony.

* * *

Hermione passou o dia na maior expectativa. Na hora do almoço, não resistiu e passou pela ala hospitalar. Quando estava saindo, encontrou com Úrsula num corredor próximo.

– Hermione! – falou Úrsula, num tom trágico. – Fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu... Lamento muito. Como o Rony está?

– O Rony está melhor. O Harry que sofreu mais, mas já está melhorando também.

– Eu queria fazer uma visita para eles... Qual o horário que é permitido a visita?

– Nos intervalos das aulas. Você pode visitar o Harry, porque o Rony vai receber alta hoje à noite.

– Que bom!

– É. Eu vou busca-lo logo depois do término do horário letivo. Tenho que ir, Úrsula. Estou atrasada. Obrigada pela preocupação.

Úrsula sorriu até que Mione lhe deu as costas. O sorriso continuava, mas agora carregava um brilho sinistro. Ela caminhou até um corredor próximo, deserto, onde Draco e Kevin a esperavam.

– E então? – indagou Draco. – Descobriu o horário que ela vem pra esses lados?

– Sim. Após o período letivo ela vai vir buscar o meu amor... Imunda! Nojenta! Mas isso vai durar pouco tempo... Afinal, depois de hoje, ela vai cair de amores pelo heróico Kevin Wallace...

Ela gargalhou de repente, dando um susto nos comparsas.

* * *

De noite, Mione subiu em disparada até a sala comunal para guardar o material e depois desceu na mesma velocidade, para ir buscar Rony.

Seguiu o percurso de sempre, porém, mais animada, quando ouviu uma voz sinistra chamá-la de um corredor paralelo.

– Hermione...

Mione estancou. Sentiu o coração disparar e olhou para o corredor. Ele mergulhava na escuridão, não permitindo que seus olhos enxergassem além.

– Hermione...

Mione levou a mão ao bolso e puxou a varinha. Ordenou Lumus, e um raio de luz surgiu. Guiada por ele, ela entrou no corredor. Com passos lentos.

– Quem está aí?

Nenhuma resposta. Mais uma vez...

– Hermione...

Com o coração os pulos, ela procurava o dono da voz. Sentiu-se mal, estava se arrependendo de ter entrado ali, quando algo pulou da dobra escura desse corredor, tão subitamente que a derrubou no chão.


	15. Atentados

**CAPÍTULO 15 – Atentados**

Hermione, ao cair, bateu fortemente a cabeça no chão de pedra. Sentiu uma dor espalhar-se por todo o crânio, e seu olhar começou a ficar zonzo. Através da visão embaçada, ela viu que o assassino estava sobre o corpo dela.

Ela sentia as mãos do criminoso segurando seus pulsos com força. Lentamente, a visão ia entrando em foco. O borrão que enxergava era diferente... Não era branco como a máscara do assassino que ela vira no ataque no corredor... Por um instante, ela pensou que ele estava sem máscara.

Mas assim que sua visão se ajeitou, ela viu que ele usava uma máscara diferente. Esta era feita de madeira, emoldurada em formato de monstro, e não como de carnaval, assim como a outra. Ela olhou para as mãos que seguravam seus pulsos. As mangas da roupa do assassino eram brancas e sujas, o que indicava que ele trocara de roupa também. No outro dia, ele usava preto. Aquela noite estava muito vívida em sua mente, e ela tinha certeza daquilo.

Eu vou te matar – disse o assassino, com uma voz esganiçada.

Ele tirou as mãos dos pulsos de Hermione e colocou-as sobre o pescoço da garota. Começou a apertar forte para estrangula-la. Mione sentiu a respiração falhar, mas não muito. Era como se Michael não estivesse colocando tanta força em seu propósito de mata-la.

Mione olhou para o lado. Com a queda, a varinha tinha voado para um canto do corredor. Não tinha como usa-la para se livrar. Depois olhou para o assassino que a segurava, e viu que ele estava debruçado sobre ela. Fez a primeira coisa que lhe parecera viável.

Deu um chute no meio das pernas do louco homicida.

Ele tombou para o lado. Mione levantou-se agilmente, lutando contra a tontura e praticamente se jogou na direção da varinha, apanhando-a.

O assassino estava se levantando naquele instante, e teve um sobressalto ao ver a garota em pé, com a varinha apontada bem em sua direção, com uma expressão de extrema decisão e coragem estampada no rosto.

Mione franziu a testa, ao ver como o assassino tremia.

E agora? Você está nas minhas mãos, Michael Evans. O jogo virou.

O assassino continuou tremendo, e num momento olhou para a ponta do corredor. Depois se virou de novo para Hermione, e ela podia jurar que o rosto escondido por trás da máscara estava lívido de pavor.

Está com medo, não é? Bem que eu podia imaginar que o Michael Evans não era tão corajoso quanto parecia... E agora você vai ter que me obedecer se não quiser que eu exploda seus miolos.

As pernas do assassino balançaram.

Tire a máscara – ordenou Mione, com a voz carregada de fúria.

O criminoso pareceu hesitar, de modo que Hermione levantou ainda mais a varinha e contorceu ainda mais o rosto.

Tire a máscara, agora! Ou eu não respondo por mim, estou avisando...

Ele pareceu hesitar novamente, mas levantou as mãos enluvadas em direção ao rosto, lentamente. Segurou a borda da máscara de madeira. Ia levanta-la...

Hermione, o que...? – gritou uma voz do fundo do corredor, ecoando fortemente.

Kevin? – Mione distraiu-se, olhando para o lado. Foi o que bastou para que o assassino a empurrasse para o chão.

Mione caiu com tudo novamente, mas não bateu a cabeça. O assassino voltou para cima dela e começou a estrangula-la novamente. O campo de visão dela limitou-se à máscara do assassino, mas ela ouviu os passos de Kevin entrando pelo corredor.

O rapaz empurrou o louco homicida, tirando-o de cima dela. Mione libertou-se, esfregando o pescoço. Dessa vez o assassino fora mais violento. Depois, voltou a atenção para a briga.

Kevin dera um soco na barriga do maníaco, que agora se dobrava de dor.

O que houve, seu louco? Só sabe agredir bruxas? Quero ver me encarar... – disse Kevin, alteando a voz ao vangloriar-se. Ele caminhou até o assassino. – Ninguém encosta um dedo sequer na Hermione, ouviu bem? Vamos ver agora quem está brincando de se esconder atrás dessa porcaria de máscara.

O assassino reagiu e empurrou Kevin. O rapaz caiu, e o criminoso desatou a correr pelo corredor. Só não contava com a voz que ecoou e disse:

Pode parar. Agora você não me escapa.

O assassino estancou, desajeitado, próximo à dobra do corredor. Virou a cabeça lentamente e encontrou Mione, novamente com a varinha apontada bem na sua direção.

Agora vai fazer tudo o que eu...

Hermione, cuidado – gritou Kevin, de repente se levantando. – Eu pego esse infeliz.

Não, Kevin, deixe que eu...

Hermione tentou mirar novamente em Michael, mas Kevin entrara na frente, começando a perseguir o assassino com a varinha na mão. Foi o que bastou para que o criminoso saísse correndo. Hermione virou na dobra do corredor para acompanhar Kevin na perseguição, mas ao virar-se encontrou Kevin caído, com um filete de sangue escorrendo pelo canto da boca, e o assassino, com a sua estranhíssima roupa branca, correndo, já dobrando o outro corredor.

Mione suspirou, desistindo, e arremessou a própria varinha no chão, com raiva.

Droga! – reclamou, abaixando-se em seguida para acudir o pobre Wallace, que estava sangrando. – Você está bem? – perguntou, levantando a cabeça do rapaz e apoiando-a no joelho.

Tudo bem – respondeu ele, com a voz fraca. – Só a boca que está ardendo um pouco... E o meu pé também, acho que torci.

Não precisava fazer isso, Kevin. Eu ia dar um jeito na situação...

Desculpe se atrapalhei, mas... É que, quando eu vi você sendo ameaçada, precisei fazer alguma coisa. Precisei tomar alguma atitude para ajuda-la. Pode não ter sido a mais sensata, mas quero que saiba que foi o que o meu coração mandou que eu fizesse.

Mione sentiu-se embaraçada. Ajudou-o a se levantar e, quando ele ficou em pé, envolveu o ombro dela com o braço, procurando apoio para equilibrar-se.

Eu entrei nessa pra te ajudar e estou saindo carregado por você – disse ele, com um sorriso torto, enquanto os dois caminhavam lentamente pelo corredor.

Mas você me ajudou sim. Na hora em que ele ia me estrangular, você o tirou de cima de mim.

Claro. Acontece que, se ele fizesse alguma coisa com você, nunca iria me perdoar. E acho que pediria até para ser morto também. Porque pra mim, Mione, sem você não existe vida.

Que isso, Wallace... – ela sorriu.

É sério. Eu te amo, Mione. Por você fui capaz de enfrentar a morte e seria capaz de enfrentar coisas ainda piores...

Kevin, não...

Escute, pois é verdade. Dê-me apenas uma chance, por favor...

Hermione suspirou. Os dois estavam saindo do corredor escuro e entrando no corredor claro que dava acesso àquele e levava em direção à ala hospitalar.

Está bem. No primeiro fim de semana em Hogsmeade, eu posso sair um pouco com você.

Nossa Mione – ele abriu um largo sorriso. – Obrigado.

Mas não prometo nada. E eu vou com os meus amigos. Mas, quem sabe, se nos encontrarmos lá, podemos passear juntos pelo povoado. Aceita assim?

Claro. Por você aceito qualquer coisa.

Ele virou um pouco o rosto para dar um discreto sorriso cínico. Estava conseguindo. Para conquistar Hermione não demoraria muito.

* * *

Draco correu até o ponto combinado com Úrsula. A garota estava no corredor, aguardando-o, batendo os pés no chão e passando a mão inquieta pela cascata de cabelos loiros.

Ele só parou ao chegar perto dela, olhando para trás para se certificar de que realmente não fora seguido. Tirou a máscara de madeira, revelando a Úrsula o rosto avermelhado e molhado de suor. Draco apoiou-se na parede para tomar ar. Úrsula sorriu.

Pelo que vejo, a experiência não foi tão boa assim para você – falou ela, irônica.

Dá um tempo – reclamou ele, dando uma pausa entre cada palavra para tomar ar. – Escute... Nunca mais... Eu finjo... Que sou... Essa bosta de... Assassino...

Por que? Deu tudo certo, não deu?

Deu sim. Mas quase que não! – ele despiu a capa branca. – Pra começar os pontos negativos, essa capa ridícula que esquenta demais. E essa máscara, então? Não estava agüentando.

Não acredito que você está reclamando só por causa disso, garoto?

Claro que não... Pra piorar teve a Granger. Droga, eu devia ter contado com a esperteza dela. Acredita que quase desmascarou tudo?

Como você é lerdo, Malfoy...

Lerdo? Eu? Lerdo foi o Kevin. Muito lerdo, por sinal. Era para aquele idiota entrar enquanto eu estrangulava a Hermione, mas não... Ele demorou tanto que ela me chutou e me ameaçou com a varinha... E sabe o que mais? Obrigou-me a tirar a máscara! E nada do Kevin aparecer... Quando eu estava quase tirando, ele entrou.

Eu sabia que confiar em vocês era perda de tempo... – disse Úrsula, balançando a cabeça.

Mas quem iria se ferrar nessa história se eu tirasse a máscara? Eu! Afinal, o que você acha que todos iriam pensar? Que eu era o assassino!

Vai sabe se não é mesmo...

Não sou não – resmungou ele, enquanto ela ria. – Depois disso, eu fingi que a estrangulava de novo. A idéia não era de o Kevin salvar a pobrezinha? Então... Aí ele me socou na barriga, mais forte do que o combinado, aliás. Eu o empurrei. E, quando eu estava saindo, mais uma vez a Granger me ameaçou. Quase, por pouco. Sorte que o Kevin avançou pra cima de mim e não a deixou me atingir. No outro corredor eu dei um soco no nariz dele pra sangrar... – ele deu uma risada – e depois saí correndo.

Que papelão, Malfoy. Fugindo de uma garota.

Me poupe de suas piadas, Úrsula.

Ela o segurou pela gola da veste e o levantou. Com o olhar furioso, encarou a face amedrontada de Draco e deu-lhe um lembrete.

Não se esqueça de que quem dá as ordens aqui sou eu – falou, friamente. – Cuidado com o que você fala, Malfoy.

Ela o largou. Draco, com medo, ficou quieto, apenas a observando.

Pelo menos deu tudo certo. Tenho certeza que Kevin voltará com grandes novidades a respeito de Hermione Granger. Ela logo estará apaixonada por ele. Tanto que esquecerá do Rony e o deixará livre para mim.

* * *

Hermione entrou na ala hospitalar, ainda carregando Kevin. Madame Pomfrey veio logo acudi-los. Mione olhou para a cama de Rony e viu que o amigo já estava pronto para sair e a fitava com espanto.

Para ele, aquela cena era a mais surreal do mundo: Hermione entrando na ala hospitalar junto com Kevin Wallace.

Madame Pomfrey puxou Kevin para um canto, para fazer um curativo no corte da boca dele e para dar um jeito no tornozelo do rapaz. Mione, sozinha, foi até Rony, que ainda estava boquiaberto.

O que você está fazendo com o Wallace? – perguntou ele, apontando para o garoto.

Pra que o espanto? Se quiser saber, ele acabou de salvar a minha vida.

Como assim "salvar sua vida?" Você correu perigo, Mione? O que houve? – Rony começou a se assustar. – Foi o assassino?

Foi ele, Rony. Corri perigo, mas está tudo bem.

Como foi? – perguntou uma voz, e Hermione já ia responder quando percebeu que não fora Rony quem perguntara.

Lentamente, ela foi virando a cabeça até a cama ao lado. O cortinado da cama estava entreaberto e, através da abertura, ela podia ver os olhos de Harry virados para ela e Rony. Um sorriso surgiu na boca do paciente.

Mione e Rony aproximaram-se de Harry, os dois com sorrisos largos.

Estou tão feliz – falou Mione, segurando a mão de Harry. – Você nem pode acreditar o quanto, Harry. Pensei que nunca mais veria você vivo de novo...

Foi realmente uma barra, Harry – concordou Rony. – Seu estado não era dos melhores...

Eu pensei que não iria mais ver vocês. Mas, me digam, antes que Madame Pomfrey perceba que eu acordei, o que aconteceu no tempo em que estive desligado do mundo?

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, apreensivos.

Bom, não foram coisas boas, Harry – começou Hermione. – Mas creio que você já esperava que algo teria acontecido...

Sim – respondeu ele, suspirando.

Houve mais um assassinato. Na noite passada...

Minha nossa... Quem morreu, Mione?

Dino Thomas – respondeu ela, olhando triste a reação desagradável que a notícia causara em Harry. – Afogado. Seguindo a lógica do enigma que o assassino escreveu para ele.

É verdade – disse Harry, intrigado, enquanto repuxava mentalmente o enigma feito para Dino. – E o que mais aconteceu?

Nada. Quero dizer, acabou de quase acontecer. Foi isso que eu estava conversando com o Rony.

Eu ouvi – Harry sorriu. – Mas você se esqueceu de responder a minha pergunta! Como foi?

Hermione relatou como tudo ocorreu, desde o início, com a voz a chamando de dentro da escuridão, até a fuga do assassino, que largou Kevin com o nariz sangrando e caído no chão.

Mas existem certos detalhes que estão me intrigando, Harry – falou Hermione, após a conclusão. – Michael Evans estava, de certa forma, um tanto esquisito.

Como assim esquisito?

Medroso. Quando eu apontei a varinha para ele, tremeu da cabeça aos pés.

Isso não é esquisito. É natural – opinou Harry. – Ele se viu encurralado, prestes a ter a identidade revelada... Ficou com receio, deve ter sido isso.

Tem mais um detalhe estranho. Harry e Rony, vocês se lembram muito bem da roupa que ele usava naquela noite em que nos atacou, não lembram? Veste preta, máscara de carnaval...?

Sim. Dificilmente conseguirei esquecer – falou Rony, e Harry balançou a cabeça em sinal de concordância.

Então. Hoje ele não estava com essa roupa. Usava uma roupa branca, e a máscara não tinha nada a ver com a que vimos no outro dia. A de hoje era bem simples, feita de madeira.

Vai ver ele é muito seletivo em relação à moda e não quer repetir o modelito – disse Rony, com um sorriso torto.

Hermione já ia argumentar, mas, naquele momento, Madame Pomfrey terminou os curativos em Kevin e percebeu que Harry havia despertado. Eles ouviram os passos altos dela vindo na direção deles, e depois a voz dela:

Harry, pobrezinho, finalmente! – ela bateu palmas. – Vocês dois, dêem licença, por favor. Preciso examinar o amigo de vocês. Você pode ir – ela olhou para Rony, depois apanhou um pequeno frasco de vidro e passou para ele. – Passe isso toda a noite sobre o local do ferimento, para cicatrização.

Rony guardou o frasco no bolso, ele e Mione despediram-se de Harry e encaminharam-se para a saída da ala hospitalar. Antes de sair, Mione acenou para Kevin.

Mais uma vez, obrigada – disse ela.

O rapaz sorriu para ela, enquanto acariciava o tornozelo torcido. Pensou, nervoso, que nunca mais iria participar de um plano em que ele mesmo saía ferido.

Na cama de Harry, Madame Pomfrey o examinava. Olhou o corte na barriga do rapaz, examinou a temperatura... Para alívio de Harry, ela terminou aquele exame com um sorriso.

Está tudo ótimo, Harry, mas você ainda está um pouco fraco. Por isso não posso lhe dar alta. Você vai ter que passar essa noite aqui. Quem sabe amanhã não lhe dou alta... Mas hoje, não.

Ele balançou os ombros, conformado. Madame Pomfrey apanhou um frasco da mesinha, igual ao que dera a Rony, tirou a tampa e pediu para que Harry abrisse a boca. Ela despejou duas gotas na boca do garoto. O líquido tinha um gosto amargo, mas Harry tomou sem reclamar. Madame Pomfrey fechou o frasco e depois pegou um cálice de cristal de dentro de uma gaveta, que Harry percebeu estar cheio daquele líquido estranho.

Essência de Kaviazat – disse ela, vendo a dúvida no rosto de Harry. – Estimula seu corpo a fazer uma rápida cicatrização do ferimento. Todas as noites você deve toma-la. Esse cálice será seu. Está cheio da Essência. Espero que, amanhã, longe dos meus cuidados, você tome a dose corretamente. Agora pode dormir.

Harry se ajeitou sob o lençol, encolheu-se, tirou os óculos e fechou os olhos, esperando o sono chegar.

Ouviu Madame Pomfrey conversando com Kevin, e depois os passos do garoto saindo. A enfermaria mergulhou na escuridão, e ele só ouvia Madame Pomfrey mexendo em gavetas e prateleiras. Logo depois ouviu os passos dela se afastando.

Ainda com os olhos fechados, prestes a adormecer, ouviu passos no corredor. Madame Pomfrey devia estar retornando... Os passos eram apressados... Estavam cada vez mais pertos... Ligeiros...

Parou. Depois começou novamente... Os passos... Dessa vez lentos... Aproximando-se dele... Não podia acreditar que Madame Pomfrey iria examina-lo de novo, já estava quase dormindo... Os passos estavam bem perto... E pararam de novo.

Ele ouviu ela apanhar alguma coisa na cama ao lado... Será que iria medica-lo de novo? Mas...

Ele sentiu algo contra o rosto.

Alguém apertava alguma coisa contra o rosto dele. Harry tentou respirar, não conseguiu, tentou gritar, mas sua boca estava tapada pelo...

Travesseiro.

Debateu-se em vão. O travesseiro era comprimido com força contra o seu rosto, e ele não podia fazer nada. Mas seus olhos libertos encontraram a máscara de Michael Evans debruçada sobre ele.

**N/A: Tchan, tchan, tchan... Ah, agradecendo novamente aos reviews: muito obrigado mesmo. É muito bom ver que, finalmente, essa fic está sendo reconhecida. Quanto a atualização, eu cheguei aos caps que perdi e estou reescrevendo. Estou me esforçando para escreve-los bem rápido pra não atrasar as atualizações. Mas, quando passar esses caps perdidos, eu vou poder postar direto, pois a fic estará completamente pronta. Valeu pela atenção, galera!**

**Aliás, a morte do Dino é uma das mais interessantes. Mandem seus palpites sobre quem é o assassino, assim como a Humildemente Ju!**


	16. Plano

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**Plano**

Seus olhos estavam fixos naquela máscara, a mesma máscara de carnaval da noite da armadura. A fúria de Michael era imensa. Uma força terrível era passada para o travesseiro, uma vontade imensa de ver Harry morto.

O ar estava terminando. Os pulmões de Harry começavam a doer, a ansiar por oxigênio. Mas ele não tinha o que fazer para reverter a situação.

A não ser...

Ainda fitando a máscara, Harry estendeu a mão para o lado. Estendeu mais e mais... Precisava alcançar, era a única chance... O ar estava desaparecendo... Estendeu mais, quase desfalecendo, talvez para sempre... Conseguiu!

Seus dedos encontraram o cálice de cristal. Harry os movimentou rapidamente, dando um tapa no cálice. Ele não virou. Num último ato de desespero, Harry deu outro tapa, dessa vez mais forte. Sentiu o objeto virar. Finalmente o cálice de cristal espatifou-se no chão, com um estrépito ensurdecedor.

Ampliado pelo silêncio noturno, o som foi demasiado intenso. Passos ecoaram pelo corredor que levava a enfermaria.

Michael olhou para o corredor, nervoso. Harry sentiu o travesseiro vacilar, o peso sobre si desaparecendo. Ouviu os passos de Michael se afastando. Arremessou o travesseiro para longe, sentindo o ar invadir-lhe as narinas novamente. Nunca havia percebido que respirar era tão bom.

Madame Pomfrey chegou na ala hospitalar, pálida e alarmada. Tinha uma das mãos sobre o peito, e a outra sobre a boca. Correu até Harry, assustada.

O que aconteceu? – perguntou com a voz trêmula.

Nada demais – respondeu Harry, ofegante. – Um pesadelo... Horrível.

Os olhos da enfermeira encontraram os cacos do cristal, milhares de pontinhos brilhantes, misturados com um líquido: a Essência de Kaviazat.

Não! Você derrubou o cálice com a Essência! – ela bateu as mãos na cintura. – Nossa, que raios de pesadelo foi esse?

Muito real Madame Pomfrey – disse Harry, fitando os caquinhos brilhantes. – Muito real mesmo.

Droga, justo o cálice da Essência! Ela não é muito fácil de ser encontrada, Potter. Sorte sua que eu tenho um pouco no meu estoque. Mesmo assim... Se algum outro paciente precisar, o que eu acredito que não demorará muito, com esse maluco machucando e matando por aí... O que farei?

Eu lamento muito mesmo...

Madame Pomfrey, resmungando, recolheu os cacos e limpou o chão sujo da enfermaria. Harry encolheu-se sobre as cobertas, ainda respirando rapidamente, como se o seu corpo quisesse compensar o tempo que ficara sem ar.

Ele ficou quieto, mas acordado, atento a cada ruído, com medo de que o assassino voltasse para terminar o serviço.

* * *

Hermione e Rony caminhavam pelos corredores, indo para o salão comunal. Conversavam tranqüilos, felizes pela recuperação dele e de Harry.

–Isso tirou um grande peso da minha mente, Rony... Ver vocês sãos. E, se acontecesse alguma coisa com você, me sentiria culpada pelo resto da vida.

–Mione, ainda está cismada com aquele negócio de estar segurando a lança...

–Não, até já esqueci... Mas ficaria cismada para sempre se algo acontecesse com você. Sentiria-me como se tivesse sido... A assassina...

Ela olhou assustada para ele, amedrontada com a possibilidade. Rony a abraçou, consolando-a. Começou a afagar os cabelos de Mione.

–Esqueça... Não foi o que aconteceu. Pra que ficar colocando coisas na cabeça? Coisas que não aconteceram? Eu estou aqui, vivo, não estou?

Hermione afastou-se lentamente de Rony. Mesmo na obscuridade do corredor, ele pôde perceber o rubor na face da jovem. Mione baixou o rosto, envergonhada. Ele sorriu diante da reação dela. Talvez estivesse tão confusa sobre o sentimento que os cercava quanto ele.

Numa hora, uma sensação de amizade... Em outra, uma sensação mais forte, intensa, carga de emoção que percorria as veias e acionava o coração. E o coração respondia com suspiros, suor, tremores... rubor.

Estaria Hermione tão confusa e sentindo as mesmas coisas que ele?

Os dois estavam parados no corredor, quietos. Hermione ainda estava sem graça; Rony não tirava os olhos dela. Aquilo poderia ter se tornado um momento mágico se os olhos de Hermione não tivessem visto a sombra que se formava no chão graças aos archotes do corredor.

Ela esqueceu-se de toda a vergonha, levou um dedo ao lábio para pedir que Rony não fizesse qualquer barulho, depois apontou para o chão, indicando a sombra. Rony olhou. Viu o contorno escuro, avançando lentamente. Sem pensar duas vezes, Rony segurou a mão de Hermione e os dois começaram a correr.

Ouviram os passos da sombra correndo atrás deles. Rony, em desespero, entrou no primeiro corredor que surgiu, pouco se importando se aquele era o caminho certo. Pensou que talvez o perseguidor passasse direto... Estava enganado. Logo os passos apressados do perseguidor soavam às costas dos dois.

Eles continuaram correndo, em desespero. Rony segurava firme a mão de Hermione e aguiava pelos corredores sombrios e desertos do castelo. Precisavam encontrar algum esconderijo...

Finalmente os dois encontraram um corredor repleto de salas. Rony girou a maçaneta da primeira porta que encontraram a abriu. Ele colocou Mione lá dentro primeiro, depois entrou e fechou a porta. Não havia como tranca-la.

O que faremos agora? – perguntou ele, a voz em claro pavor.

Mione olhou para a sala de aula. Havia algumas carteiras e um armário ao fundo.

Se não podemos tranca-la, podemos barra-la – disse, apontando a varinha para as carteiras. As carteiras começaram a levitar rapidamente, parando com todo o impacto em frente a porta.

Quando três carteiras estavam empilhadas, a maçaneta foi girada. Hermione gritou, assustada, derrubando a quarta carteira que levitava. Rony correu até ela, tomou a mão dela novamente, e os dois correram para o fundo da sala. Agacharam-se atrás de uma carteira, encolhendo-se.

A maçaneta foi girada novamente, numa nova investida. Finalmente, o perseguidor falou:

Abram essa porta! – ordenou ele.

Rony e Hermione reconheceram a voz. Não era assassino algum. Era Argo Filch.

Como fomos idiotas! – sussurrou Hermione para Rony, sentindo boa parte do pânico se esvaindo. – Pensamos que era o Michael, mas era o Filch!

Não fomos idiotas – falou Rony, também aos sussurros, enquanto Filch tentava arrombar a porta. – Se Filch nos pegasse naquele corredor onde estávamos, até que não haveria problema. Mas se ele nos pega agora, depois de termos corrido dele como se estivéssemos fazendo algo errado, depois de termos invadidos essa sala vazia e empilhado um monte de carteiras para barra-lo, garanto a você que ele não nos pouparia de pelo menos uma detenção... Ou, ainda pior, poderia desconfiar que nós temos algo a ver com os crimes da escola.

Filch investiu de novo contra a porta, sobressaltando Rony e Hermione. As carteiras balançaram perigosamente.

Acha que ele consegue derrubar? – perguntou Mione.

Tomara que não. É só ficarmos bem quietos que, do jeito que ele é burro, vai pensar que não estamos aqui e desistirá.

Filch investiu novamente. As carteiras balançaram, mas não caíram. Rony e Hermione estremeceram. Dessa vez o barulho do tremor das carteiras misturou-se a voz carregada de fúria de Filch:

Saiam dessa sala! Eu sei que vocês estão aí!

As carteiras chacoalharam mais três vezes. Finalmente Filch parou. Eles ouviram um murmúrio inaudível de ódio, talvez um palavrão. Depois, os passos lentos no corredor.

Foi o que eu disse. Muito burro – comemorou Rony, sorrindo para Mione.

Vamos sair daqui – falou Mione.

Ela levantou o corpo no mesmo instante que Rony. Os dois quase bateram a cabeça um no outro, o que não ocorreu por um triz. A proximidade dos rostos era muito grande.

Na penumbra que tomava conta da sala, eles quase não podiam enxergar nada. Mas, tão próximos, cada detalhe do rosto de cada um se revelava na escuridão.

Estavam tão próximos. Rony sentia o perfume de Hermione, a respiração acelerada dela, os olhos que piscavam sem parar, até mesmo o calor da vergonha subindo pelo ar. Hermione também via e sentia cada detalhe de Rony. O olhar dele que a avaliava, as sobrancelhas erguidas, um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Estavam muito próximos, compartilhando sensações, imóveis, mudos, apenas o som noturno no ar.

Os lábios estavam quase colados. Naquela embriaguez de sentimentos, que tomava todos os sentidos, eles se aproximaram, jogando para o ar a razão e dando lugar para o que o coração sentia.

Bastou um pequeno movimento e os lábios se uniram. Sem movimentos, apenas os lábios colados, úmidos e ávidos pelo contato. Hermione e Rony fecharam os olhos, mergulhados naquele momento mágico. O primeiro beijo.

Estavam experimentando aquela nova sensação, como era aquele contato até então desconhecido...

E os dois abriram os olhos.

Afastaram-se tão subitamente que Rony bateu com força o cotovelo na carteira às suas costas e Hermione caiu sentada no chão. Mione levantou-se e esfregou a boca com as costas da mão. Rony, esfregando o cotovelo dolorido, limpou a boca com um pedaço da veste.

Eles olharam-se por um momento, quietos, constrangidos e incapazes de acreditar de que tinham realmente se beijado.

Desculpe, Mione – falou Rony, olhando para a silhueta da garota. – Desculpe, mesmo... Olha, eu não devia ter feito isso...

Não, não... Não se desculpe... Eu também fui culpada. Não sei o que aconteceu...

Um impulso, é, um impulso, eu acho...

É. Pode ser... Ou, talvez, o medo da situação tenha... Criado essa situação... De alguma forma, não é mesmo?

Também. É outra possibilidade...

É – concordou Mione, fitando o chão. Até a simples silhueta de Rony a deixava encabulada. – Agora, acho que é melhor irmos embora daqui. Filch já foi.

Tem razão – respondeu Rony. – Vamos.

Os dois começaram a andar pela sala, mantendo uma certa distância um do outro. Ao chegarem próximos à porta, Mione puxou a varinha do bolso e fez com que as carteiras voltassem para os lugares originais. Quando a porta foi desimpedida, ela a abriu. Espichou a cabeça pela fresta e olhou para os dois lados do corredor. Pelo menos aparentemente, não havia sinal nem de Filch nem de qualquer outro bruxo.

Fez um movimento com a mão, chamando Rony. Queria evitar a troca de palavras com ele, como se isso tivesse a possibilidade de apagar ou minimizar o que ocorrera dentro da sala de aula.

Rony a seguiu pelos corredores. Por sorte, eles estavam desertos. Além do medo de Filch, havia o de o assassino aparecer – mas nenhum dos dois surgiu no meio da penumbra. Na verdade, essas eram preocupações secundárias nas mentes de Rony e Hermione.

A cabeça de cada um estava voltada para o beijo rápido na escuridão.

_Eu e o Rony, juntos,_ pensava Hermione. _Não teria como dar certo... Imagino como seriamos comentados. Amigos que viram namoradinhos de uma hora para a outra... Mas... Por que estou pensando nisso? Não haverá nada, nunca houve nada. Aquele beijo deve ser esquecido... Foi por impulso. Apenas amigos... Amigos não podem dar beijinhos uns nos outros?_

Na cabeça de Rony...

"Até que foi bom. Foi muito bom... Mas... Não. Devo esquecer. Sou tão amigo da Hermione. Devo estar confundindo a amizade com outra coisa. Afinal, ela é a única amiga mulher que eu tenho, amiga de verdade. Uma confusão... Só pode ser isso."

Entraram na sala comunal, também deserta, e cada um foi para o seu canto.

Embora os dormitórios os separassem, mentalmente os dois estavam ligados, cada qual no seu pensamento, na sua maneira de pensar. Mas ligados.

* * *

Rony encontrou Hermione na sala comunal, sentada num sofá, com Bichento acomodado no colo, ronronando. Ao invés de dizer um animado "bom dia", Rony parou em frente à garota, para indicar sua presença, e disse, sem olha-la nos olhos.

Vamos lá na ala hospitalar. Pra visitar o Harry.

Sim. Claro – respondeu ela, dando especial atenção para os pêlos de Bichento.

Ela afastou o gato e começou a caminhar em direção à saída. Como na noite anterior, Rony seguiu atrás. Também como na noite anterior, sem trocarem qualquer palavra.

Ao atravessarem o buraco do retrato, nem perceberam que Úrsula Hubbard estava parada num canto e os observava. Ela levou a mão ao queixo, pensativa.

O que será que aconteceu? – perguntou para si mesma. – Um distante do outro... Calados... Sem conversarem. Aí tem. Será que, finalmente, o Kevin conseguiu atrapalhar os dois? Será que, finalmente, o meu querido Rony percebeu que Hermione Granger não serve pra ele?

Ela não pôde deixar de ficar satisfeita ao ver aquele distanciamento. Mal sabia ela que os motivos daquilo eram bem diferentes...

* * *

Encontraram Harry desperto, encostado no espaldar da cama, com o travesseiro às costas. Ele sorriu e acenou para os dois.

Como passou a noite, Harry? – perguntou Hermione, sentando na beira da cama.

Nada bem – respondeu Harry, olhando para a reação dos dois. – Vocês não vão acreditar no que aconteceu...

Harry não me diga que o assassino veio aqui atrás de você?

Veio, Mione. E veio furioso. Acho que ele não gostou nem um pouco de saber que eu sobrevivi. Depois de enfiar a lança e ver a quantidade de sangue que perdi, ele devia dar a minha morte como certa. Bom... Estraguei os planos dele.

Mais uma vez – acrescentou Rony, com um sorriso.

Como foi, Harry?

Ele relatou todo o incidente; os passos que ouviu, o travesseiro comprimido contra o seu rosto, a forma como se livrou, virando o cálice de cristal, a fuga do criminoso...

E você registrou a forma que ele estava vestido? – perguntou Mione.

Sim. Da mesma forma que no ataque do corredor. As vestes negras, a máscara branca de carnaval.

Harry franziu a testa e encarou os dois. Rony e Hermione ficaram constrangidos, baixando os olhos em seguida. Harry parecia pensativo. Ele teria percebido alguma coisa? Será que ele desconfiava de que algo havia acontecido entre os dois?

Isso me fez pensar em uma coisa – disse, com um olhar misterioso.

Rony e Mione sentiram o estômago contorcer-se. Sim, ele havia percebido. O que ele diria? Iria rir da cara dos dois?

A palavra "registrou" – disse Harry, fazendo com que Rony e Hermione suspirassem de alívio. – Registros... Olhem, acompanhem meu raciocínio: Michael Evans foi aluno de Hogwarts. Essa escola existe há mais de mil anos. Vai saber quantos alunos já estudaram aqui. Vocês não acham que, para haver uma organização, deve haver arquivos contendo detalhes dos alunos? Endereço, data de nascimento, NOM's, NIEM's e tudo o mais?

Pode ser – falou Hermione. – Mas no que vai ajudar acharmos o arquivo de Michael?

Podemos encontrar detalhes importantes – disse Harry. – Poderemos nos aprofundar sobre a vida de Michael Evans. Achar o nome de algum parente, ou um sobrenome do meio. Talvez, Mione, um sobrenome desconhecido pode levar a algum nome da nossa lista de suspeitos!

Tudo bem. Mas como acharemos esse lugar dos arquivos?

Acharemos não, Rony. Vocês acharão – Rony e Mione se entreolharam, sérios. – Não temos tempo a perder. Existe gente morrendo. Nós estamos correndo perigo. Talvez, nesses arquivos, exista a pista chave que precisamos para pegar o Michael atual de uma vez por todas!

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam novamente. Dessa vez, Harry percebeu o constrangimento.

Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês dois? – perguntou ele, cismado.

Nenhum dos dois respondeu.

Brigaram de novo, não é?

É – confirmou Mione. – Foi isso. Nós brigamos... Mas é coisa boba, Harry, logo nós esquecemos...

Será bom que esqueçam. Será bom que esqueçam qualquer coisa. Agora é a hora de nos unirmos para agarrar esse assassino. Eu, infelizmente, não poderei correr atrás dos arquivos por estar nessa cama. Mas vocês podem. E espero que estejam unidos para fazerem isso.

Voltando ao assunto dos arquivos... Acho que estou me recordando de ter lido algo sobre isso em "Hogwarts, Uma História" – falou Mione. – Uma sala chamada Sala de Arquivo... É, Sala de Arquivo... Ela possui um livro chamado "Livro da História", com todos os detalhes dos alunos que já passaram por aqui! Agora está tudo certo, Harry.

Ainda não. Como vocês conseguirão encontra-la? No livro dizia onde ela ficava?

Não. Dizia que era uma sala bem secreta, reservada apenas para a direção da escola. Sua localização deve ser tão sigilosa que o local da sala muda a cada 365 dias, ou seja, a cada período letivo.

A sala muda sozinha? – perguntou Harry.

Exatamente. É um encantamento bem antigo. Portas que mudam de lugar conforme o período que o bruxo preferir.

Engraçado – disse Harry. – Mas não deixa de ser preocupante. Como saber onde a bendita Sala de Arquivo foi parar nesse período letivo?

Hermione abriu um sorriso.

Acho que sei como. Não vai ser tão simples como seria se o Lockhart ainda estivesse aqui. Mas também não vai ser difícil. É... Acho que pode dar certo.

Qual é o plano? – perguntou Rony, finalmente dirigindo-se a Hermione.

Vamos que eu mostro – respondeu Mione, também olhando para ele.

Os dois se levantaram e despediram-se de Harry. Antes de saírem, Hermione aproximou-se do amigo e colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele.

Daqui a pouco voltamos. Quem sabe não voltamos com uma pista importante? Ou, talvez, com o nome do atual Michael Evans nas mãos?

Ela sorriu e saiu em disparada da ala hospitalar, com Rony a seguindo logo atrás.

N/A: Mais obrigados pelas reviews... E o próximo cap eu prometo pra sexta ou sábado. Os caps que eu tenho que reescrever agora são o 17 e o 18. Prometo que, depois deles, posto até 3 de uma vez só. Valeu, gente!


	17. Sala de Arquivo

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**Sala de Arquivo**

Hermione avançou rapidamente pelos corredores, com seu plano secreto na cabeça. Rony estava muito curioso para saber o que era, mas seguiu calado, imaginando o que ela estaria planejando. Andaram pelos corredores apinhados de alunos que acabavam de despertar, até chegarem ao corredor da Sala dos Professores.

Passaram pela porta da sala e se esconderam atrás de uma estátua. Por mais que Rony quisesse evitar uma grande proximidade com Hermione, era praticamente impossível. O esconderijo atrás da estátua era apertado, o que deixou quase colado à garota. Mais uma vez, ele sentiu o perfume da garota, suave, entorpecer-lhe os sentidos. Aquele aroma conhecido, que evocava em sua memória a noite anterior...

Estava até se esquecendo de que estavam escondidos quando a porta da Sala dos Professores se abriu e o arrancou daquele torpor.

Ele encolheu-se, assustado, como se despertasse subitamente de um sonho. Alguns professores viraram para o lado oposto, mas outros vieram para o lado onde eles se encontravam.

Minerva McGonagall passou direto, olhando para frente. Sprout também nem olhou para o lado da estátua. Flitwick, em sua estatura diminuta, olhou para o lado da estátua, mas seu tamanho fez com que seus olhos apenas batessem no joelho de pedra.

Quando o último professor bateu a porta, Rony olhou intrigado para Hermione.

– Você não parou nenhum deles... Pensei que seu plano era falar com um deles. Ah, não me diga que você pretende entrar na sala?

– Não.

– Então por que estamos escondidos aqui, no corredor da Sala dos Professores?

– Eu quero falar com um dos professores. Mas o problema é que ele ainda não saiu da sala.

– Todos os professores já saíram. Você viu que o último a sair bateu a porta. Não tem mais ninguém dentro da sala.

– Digamos que o professor com que a gente tem que conversar não precisa de portas abertas para sair da sala.

– Binns? – perguntou Rony.

Antes que Mione pudesse confirmar, o fantasma atravessou a parede da sala, quase em frente a estátua, e começou a flutuar tranqüilamente, enquanto folheava um livro. Hermione puxou Rony e os dois seguiram o fantasma. No momento que Binns ia entrar no outro corredor, eles passaram na frente dele e o fecharam.

– Bom dia, professor – falou Hermione, sorrindo.

Binns, de tão distraído que estava, não pôde refrear-se a tempo e acabou atravessando os dois. Rony e Mione sentiram um tremor de frio enquanto ele passava por eles. Binns virou-se para os dois, com uma expressão nem um pouco agradável.

– O que vocês querem comigo?

Rony engoliu em seco e olhou para Hermione.

– É. O que vocês querem com ele... Digo, o que nós queremos com ele?

– Uma informação, Rony. Esqueceu? – Hermione franziu a testa para ele, irritada. Rony não estava sabendo disfarçar. – Uma informação muito importante professor.

– Sobre o que? – o tom do fantasma mudou. Ele cruzou os braços, interessado.

– É que esses dias eu estava lendo um livro muito interessante na biblioteca sobre a Revolta dos Bruxos Amalucados de 1786.

– Ah essa Revolta! – o professor suspirou. – Uma revolta muito interessante. Destaca-se muito na História Bruxa.

– Pois é. Foi justamente por isso que me interessei. Achei bárbara a história da Revolta. Fiquei com muita pena dos bruxos malucos, coitados... Queriam apenas um lugar seguro para viver...

– Também tenho pena deles... Mas o Ministério da Magia da época quis fechar a escola especial para os malucos, como você sabe... E eles se revoltaram. Tenho uma certa pena, sim, mas não posso deixar de ficar satisfeito. Afinal, se eles não tivessem feito isso, não haveria na História essa Revolta tão interessante!

– Muito interessante mesmo. E muito curiosa não é, professor? Bruxos com um parafuso a menos lançando feitiços e mais feitiços para todos os lados, criando maluquices... Falando nessas maluquices, e chegando na informação que eu procuro, é verdade que eles chegavam a mudar portas de lugar?

– Sim – Binns confirmou com um exagerado movimento da cabeça. – Eles mudavam as portas. Lançavam um encantamento e colocavam um prazo para elas mudarem de lugar. Eles podiam fazer uma porta mudar a cada minuto, e houve casos de até um segundo! Eles também criavam armações, como, alem de mudarem a porta de lugar, a camuflarem em uma parede... Os bruxos das redondezas quase ficaram tão amulacados quanto os revoltados... Essa Revolta foi uma loucura.

– Portas que mudam de lugar... É realmente possível, professor? Só bruxos malucos fazem isso?

– Não. É possível, sim, e não são somente os amalucados que fazem. Aqui em Hogwarts, por exemplo, existe uma, a Sala de Arquivo, que muda a cada ano letivo. Esse ano ela foi mandada para o sexto andar. E, conforme na Revolta, foi camuflada!

– Camuflada?

– É. Num quadro de Merlim. Não é interessante?

– Muito – Mione sorriu e lançou um discreto olhar para Rony. – Sabe, professor, assim eu vejo que o que os amalucados faziam não era tão ruim assim...

– Foi o que eu disse. Adoro essa Revolta! – ele até bateu palmas de entusiasmo. – Tenho que ir agora, mocinhos. Já estou atrasado. Srta Granger, qualquer coisa, estou às ordens.

– Eu sei – respondeu Hermione. – Pra qualquer coisa mesmo.

O professor nem percebeu a ironia. Seguiu caminho tranqüilamente. Quando ele sumiu, Hermione olhou para Rony. O garoto estava boquiaberto.

– Não acredito... – murmurou. – Isso foi brilhante! A forma mais inocente de conseguir uma informação importante que eu já vi.

– Eu lembrei que na Revolta dos Amalucados esse tipo de encantamento foi utilizado. Só o Professor Binns mesmo pra me falar sobre isso. Sabia que, ao tocar no assunto das portas que mudam de lugar, ele poderia abrir a boca. E olha que foi mais fácil do que imaginei. Pensei que precisaria detalhar as perguntas para obter respostas.

– Aí ele poderia perceber...

– Rony, esqueceu que estávamos falando com o professor que nem percebeu que estava morto?

– É. Agora, se queremos entrar na Sala de Arquivo antes das aulas começarem, e melhor irmos andando para o sexto andar.

Os dois caminharam com passos rápidos, mas procurando ser o mais discreto possível. Quando chegavam em corredores desertos, abandonavam o fingimento e corriam. Quando chegaram ao sexto andar, começaram a entrar nos corredores lentamente, olhando para cada quadro, inclusive os pequenos.

– O quadro de Merlim... Onde estará? – perguntou Mione, olhando para todos os lados.

Entraram em três corredores sem encontrar o bendito quadro do bruxo. Ao entrarem no quarto corredor, viram que, no fundo dele, havia um quadro imenso, que começava no meio da parede e ia até o teto. A pintura destacava-se mesmo ao longe. Nela havia um bruxo de barba branca, com veste azul, com um chapéu cônico de mesma cor, enfeitado por estrelinhas prateadas brilhantes.

– Só pode ser ele – falou Hermione, entusiasmada.

Os dois correram pelo corredor deserto. A cada passo, os detalhes da pintura se destacavam. O velho Merlim, eles observaram somente ao chegarem mais perto, tirava um cochilo. As pontas da barba se movimentavam a cada vez que ele soltava o ar. Eles pararam de chofre em frente ao quadro.

– E agora? Cadê a porta? – perguntou Rony.

– Binns disse que está camuflada no quadro. Ela deve estar em algum lugar da pintura, com as mesmas cores, para parecer que não existe. É camuflagem. Ela deve estar tão integrada a pintura que fica invisível.

– Como encontrar a porta?

– Me ajude a ficar na altura do quadro.

Rony estranhou. Aproximou-se da amiga, a apoiou nas costas e a levantou na altura do quadro. A moldura do quadro era grossa, de modo que Mione pisou nela, apoiando-se. Rony se afastou, exausto.

Hermione, tomando cuidado para não perder o equilíbrio, começou a apalpar a pintura. Merlim estremeceu num primeiro contato, mas não despertou. Rony, embaixo, franziu a testa.

– O que está fazendo? Está fazendo cócegas nele, é?

– Não – respondeu Mione, impaciente. – Estou apalpando para ver se encontro a superfície da porta, ou a maçaneta.

Hermione apalpou e apalpou. Não sentia nada de diferente. Rony continuou observando, atento. Até que a mão de Mione esbarrou num objeto sólido e circular. A maçaneta.

– Rony. Achei! Estou segurando na maçaneta.

Ele se aproximou, intrigado. Realmente, a mão de Mione se fechava em círculo, como se ela estivesse segurando um objeto circular. Mas ele não conseguia ver o que ela segurava.

– Não estou vendo nada!

– Eu sei, Rony. Eu também não. Só que, por mais que eu não veja, eu posso senti-la. É muito estranho. Mas tenho certeza que é a porta. Quer ver?

Hermione girou a mão. Puxou a maçaneta. Com um leve rangido, a porta começou, finalmente, a se revelar. Rony arregalou os olhos. A superfície da porta tinha os mesmos desenhos da parte da pintura onde ela se encontrava. Ela se abriu totalmente, revelando um lugar de onde saía uma luz alaranjada.

– Encontramos! – exclamou Mione, espiando pela passagem. – Vamos, Rony, suba!

Ela estendeu o braço para que Rony o segurasse e tomasse impulso. O fato ocorrido na noite seguinte estava longe de ser lembrado naquele momento. Os dois estavam muito entusiasmados pela descoberta da Sala de Arquivo, ansiosos por imaginar o que iriam encontrar lá dentro, para ligar para coisas fúteis como timidez.

Rony tomou o impulso e subiu na moldura. Hermione entrou primeiro na sala. Rony entrou em seguida. Mione esperou que o amigo passasse e fechou a porta camuflada.

Ela olhou para a placa acima da porta e leu:

SALA DE ARQUIVO – HOGWARTS

Desceu o olhar e encontrou outra placa, dessa vez de metal, que trazia as inscrições:

AVISO:

É proibida a entrada de alunos e pessoas não autorizadas.

Se você se enquadrar num dos dois casos, caia fora.

Alunos de Hogwarts encontrados na Sala de Arquivo serão expulsos e terão os próprios arquivos queimados.

– Nossa... Espero que ninguém nos encontre por aqui – suspirou Rony.

– Acho que eles não devem vir aqui freqüentemente. Os arquivos, pelo que eu lembro do Hogwarts, Uma História, são magicamente atualizados. Qualquer detenção que o aluno leve, qualquer nota que o aluno tire, surge no arquivo pessoal dele.

– Menos mal – falou Rony, aliviado.

Eles finalmente encararam a sala onde se encontravam.

O primeiro lugar que eles olharam foi o teto, para saber de onde provinha aquela estranha iluminação alaranjada. A pergunta foi respondida com assombro. Vários bichos pequeninos, semelhantes a insetos, estavam presos dentro de círculos de vidro que pendiam do teto. Seus olhos diminutos faiscavam e soltavam a luz alaranjada pela sala, provocando uma fraca luminosidade. Os bichos eram muito estranhos e remexiam-se a todo o instante. Rony não gostou nada deles.

Depois eles olharam para a sala em geral.

Havia longas fileiras de estantes, bem altas, lotadas de arquivos dos alunos, separados um por um. Hermione aproximou-se de uma estante e viu que ela trazia, no alto, a inscrição: 1297/1298. Olhou para o lado e viu que as estantes sumiam do olhar. Ela recordou de mais uma informação sobre a sala.

– Ela é amplificada – disse para Rony. – Gigantesca. Para caber todos os arquivos e todas as estantes. Afinal, tem muita coisa por aqui, Hogwarts tem mais de mil anos.

– Se essa daqui – ele apontou para a estante – contém os arquivos dos alunos que estudaram no período letivo de setembro de 1297 a junho de 1298, como faremos para encontrarmos uma estante mais atual? Levaremos a vida inteira! Essa outra aqui – ele andou para a outra fileira. – Corresponde a 1432 a 1433! Nossa, vamos demorar e muito para encontrar...

– Relaxa, Rony – falou Hermione, com um sorriso. – Estava me esquecendo de uma coisa...

– Do que?

– Daquilo ali!

Ela apontou. Rony virou-se na direção que Hermione apontava.

Um pouco para o lado da porta, havia uma pilastra branca. Sobre ela, um livro aberto, com as bordas amareladas das páginas. Rony franziu as sobrancelhas, olhando para Mione.

– Não entendo... Um livro? O que um livro tem demais?

– Esse tem muita coisa, Rony. Não precisaremos percorrer as estantes atrás da pasta de arquivo do Michael. Esse é o livro mais importante da escola. O Livro da História.

Hermione avançou em direção à pilastra. Rony, ainda meio perdido, a seguiu e parou ao lado dela. Os dois fitaram as páginas do livro. Rony viu que havia listas cheias de nomes.

– Esses são os nomes dos alunos que já estudaram em Hogwarts. Veja!

Rony observou que a lista era organizada em ordem alfabética. O livro estava aberto na página de sobrenomes que começavam com a letra B, e listava inúmeros deles. Ele também percebeu que alguns nomes tinham a caligrafia diferente de outros.

– Por que existem escritas diferentes?

– Pura magia – respondeu Hermione com entusiasmo. – Ele foi enfeitiçado para que o nome de cada novo aluno de Hogwarts fosse escrito com a caligrafia do fundador da casa para a qual ele foi selecionado.

– Como esse livro funciona? Como ele pode facilitar as coisas, se só têm uma camabada de nomes escritos aí.

– Veja só. Vamos ver o seu nome.

Ela seguiu até os sobrenomes de letra W. Percorreu a lista com o dedo, até finalmente encontrar os Weasley. Fez a busca pelo nome de Rony.

– Nossa... Quanto Weasley já passou por aqui – comentou Mione com um sorriso. – Achei. Agora, pelo que eu me lembre, é só apertar o dedo sobre o nome. E dizer: Weasley, Ronald.

Ela olhou na direção das estantes, ansiosa. Rony deu risada.

– O que você quer que aconteça? – zombou. – O que você está esperando? Não me diga que você acha que...

Ele não terminou a frase. Um arquivo cheio de pergaminhos saiu do meio das estantes e voou em sua direção. Rony não teve tempo de desviar. O arquivo bateu com tudo na cabeça dele. Rony caiu no chão.

O arquivo parou em cima do Livro da História. Hermione, preocupada, foi socorrer o amigo, que estava se levantando com a mão na testa ferida.

– Obrigado por ter me avisado, Hermione – falou ele, irritado.

Ela abriu o arquivo dele e mostrou.

– Veja. Aqui estão as suas notas... Detenções. Aqui no último pergaminho estão os NOM's do quinto ano. Viu? Todos os detalhes. E aqui estão os pessoais. Nome dos pais, endereço etc...

Ela arremessou o arquivo no ar, e, ao invés de ele cair no chão, saiu flutuando por entre as estantes, para voltar para o seu lugar de origem.

Mione fechou o Livro da História, com certa dificuldade pela grossura e peso do mesmo, e eles finalmente encararam a capa do livro.

Era feita de couro. O brasão de Hogwarts refulgia e trazia um brilho especial. Abaixo do brasão, estava o nome, em um forte dourado: LIVRO DA HISTÓRIA – HOGWARTS.

– É belíssimo – murmurou Mione, em extrema fascinação.

– Realmente – balbuciou Rony, admirado.

Ela abriu o livro. Na primeira página, estavam as assinaturas dos fundadores da escola. As caligrafias eram idênticas às que escreviam os nomes dos alunos das casas.

Hermione passou essa página.

– Onde está o índice dos nomes dos alunos... – dizia para si mesma, enquanto folheava. – Não, diretores não... Professores não... Ah, achei! Alunos! Agora temos que ir até os sobrenomes com a letra E.

Ela pulou grandes números de páginas, sempre murmurando:

– Ainda é C, agora... Não, sobrenomes com D... Ainda com D, nossa, quantos com D... Agora, aqui! E. Basta chegar ao E com V.

Ela começou a deslizar o dedo pela lista, na busca pelo sobrenome. Rony batia os pés no chão, impaciente e ansioso. Quando chegou ao E + V, Hermione começou a deslizar o dedo mais lentamente, e começou a falar os nomes por que passava.

Ao chegar nos Evans, Mione deu um pulo de felicidade. Rony aproximou-se mais e espiou a página sobre o ombro dela.

– Evans, Evans... Quantos Evans... Evans, Brian... Evans, Drew... Deixe descer mais... Evans, Jane... Mais um pouco... Evans, Lílian... A mãe do Harry, Rony – ela disse, mas sem tirar o olhar aguçado da página. – Evans, Louren... Aqui, com M... Evans, Mabile... Evans, Malcolm... Evans, Merick... Evans, Midom... Espere aí!

Hermione olhou para Rony.

– Evans, Michael era para estar entre esses dois! – ela aproximou-se da lista novamente, para ver se estava errada. – É... Estou certa. Em ordem alfabética, Michael devia estar entre Merick e Midom.

– Vê se ele está mais embaixo.

– Não – ela olhou, atenta. – E, além do mais, o Livro da História é infalível, não tem erro – ela olhou para Rony. – Isso só pode significar uma coisa.

– O que?

* * *

-– O Livro da História foi alterado, Harry.

Rony e Hermione estavam na ala hospitalar, na hora do almoço, visitando o amigo. Harry estava bem melhor, sentado na cama, esperando que Madame Pomfrey desse a alta. Enquanto isso não acontecia, o trio conversava bem baixinho.

– Como assim?

– O nome do Michael foi apagado do Livro da História – explicou Mione. – Apagado. Eu pensei que isso não era possível de se fazer no livro, mas suponho que tenha sido coisa de alguém muito poderoso, o Dumbledore, por exemplo.

– Pois é, Harry. Não adiantou nada irmos naquela sala.

– Aí é que você se engana, Rony – retorquiu Harry. – Podemos não ter encontrado uma pista grandiosa, mas confirmamos mais uma vez que Michael Evans realmente existiu.

– É?

– Claro! O nome foi apagado para que, caso alguém procurasse o nome dele no livro, ele não fosse encontrado. Devem ter até queimado os arquivos dele... Para que todos pensassem que ele foi, simplesmente, uma lenda! Querem apagar o nome Michael Evans da história da escola.

– Mesmo assim, Harry... – lamentou Hermione. – Eu esperava encontrar coisas mais importantes...

– Ainda vamos encontrar. Relaxem... A escola não quer que encontremos, mas vamos encontrar. E ainda chegaremos ao atual Michael Evans.

Madame Pomfrey veio na direção deles e eles se calaram.

– Você pode ir, Harry – avisou ela, sorrindo. – Quero que saiba que estou muito feliz em lhe dar alta. Quando você chegou ferido daquele jeito, achei que não sobreviveria... É muito bom ver que estava enganada. Agora – ela apanhou o novo cálice de cristal com a Essência de Kaviazat. – Tome cuidado com esse vidro de essência. E lembre-se de tomar um gole toda a noite.

– Pode deixar, Madame Pomfrey – respondeu Harry, levantando-se. – E obrigado por tudo.

Animados, os três saíram da ala hospitalar. Nem perceberam o trio que os observava de dentro de um dos corredores.

– Não acredito – murmurou Úrsula.

– Nossa... Não pensei que você desejasse tanto a morte do Potter – falou Kevin. – Está desolada por ver ele saindo da ala hospitalar.

– Não é isso, seu idiota – disse ela. – É por causa do Rony e da chata da Hermione. Eles estão muito próximos de novo...

– Não estou te entendendo... – disse Draco.

– Hoje de manhã, eu vi os dois caminhando muito afastados um do outro. Sei lá... Pensei que a proximidade dela com o Kevin já estivesse causando um certo atrito entre os dois.

– Pelo que eu vejo – comentou Draco, observando o trio que se afastava. – Eles parecem estar muito bem, obrigado.

– Úrsula, Úrsula, parece que os seus planos estão sendo uns fiascos... – brincou Kevin.

Úrsula não gostou nada da brincadeira do garoto. Avançou furiosa para ele, encostando-o na parede. Os dois ficaram cara a cara. Kevin começou a tremer, assustado.

– Desculpe, eu não queria ofender...

– Mas ofendeu! – respondeu ela, enraivecida. – Isso é só o começo, Wallace. Tenho algumas jogadas guardadas, como eu já cansei de dizer. Se uma não dá certo, eu pulo pra outra. E eu acho que está chegando a hora de eu lançar mais uma cartada...

– E eu, como fico nessa história? – perguntou Draco. – Temos um trato. Você sai beneficiada dessa história, mas eu também tenho que sair. Mas, até agora, eu não consegui irritar o Harry!

– Eu não esqueci o nosso trato – falou Úrsula. – Mas o seu plano já está em andamento. Você e a Gina já estão namorando.

– Mas em segredo. Em encontros secretos. Tudo escondido! Em público, nem nos falamos direito. Como poderei deixar o Potter furioso se ninguém sabe que eu e Gina estamos namorando?

– Não tem como convence-la a assumir?

– Não... Já tentei, mas não tem jeito...

– Já que não tem como convence-la – começou Úrsula, com a sobrancelha erguida. – Vamos fazer com que esse romance se torne público a força...

– De que jeito?

– Ainda não sei... Mas vou pensar. Vou pensar numa forma de unir o útil ao agradável. Um plano que ajude você e também me ajude a ficar mais perto de conquistar o Rony de uma vez por todas.

– Pense em um bem rápido. Mal vejo a hora de deixar o Harry louco de ciúme...

Draco e Kevin olharam para Úrsula. O olhar da garota estava parado. Ele mexia distraidamente num dos cachos dourados do cabelo. De repente, olhou para eles, soltando uma risadinha.

– Já tenho um plano excelente.

– Como é?

– Não vou contar. Mas pode ter certeza, Draco, que depois desse plano, até os bruxos do Japão saberão que você está namorando Gina Weasley.


	18. Uma guerra entre dois mundos?

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**Uma guerra entre dois mundos?**

Harry subiu para a sala comunal com Rony e Hermione. Por sorte, o local estava quase deserto. Apenas poucos alunos estavam lá, aproveitando o horário do almoço para adiantar deveres atrasados, mas nenhum deles parou Harry.

Aliviado, ele subiu com Rony e Hermione para o dormitório dos meninos.

– O que temos nessa tarde? – perguntou ele, enquanto colocava o cálice de Essência de Kaviazat na mesa de cabeceira.

– Só uma aula – respondeu Mione. – Que é a próxima, de Feitiços. O resto da tarde é livre, porque era aula do Snape. Como o cargo ainda está vago...

– Estão demorando em encontrar um substituto, não estão? – perguntou Rony.

– Até que não, Rony – discordou Mione. – Pode ter certeza que eles já estão à procura de um novo professor. Dumbledore não ia deixar os alunos sem um professor por muito tempo.

A sineta tocou naquele instante. Harry apanhou o material, assim como Rony. Mione correu para o dormitório feminino, para pegar suas coisas, e os três se encontraram no salão comunal.

Nos corredores, Harry não conseguiu passar despercebido. A notícia de que estivera entre a vida e a morte fora o assunto dos últimos dias, e cochichos e mais cochichos o acompanharam enquanto eles atravessavam a multidão.

Quando entraram na sala de Feitiços, os colegas abordaram Harry com inúmeras perguntas. Quem o atacara, como era o assassino, se ele era mascarado... Harry deu apenas respostas evasivas, não querendo aprofundar os outros no assunto.

Por isso, quando o pequeno Flitwick entrou na sala, Harry deu um suspiro de alívio. Os outros foram para os seus lugares e acabaram o esquecendo.

Flitwick, ao invés de começar a aula, ficou sentado na mesa, mexendo em uns papéis que estavam espalhados sobre ela. Harry percebeu que ele observava atenciosamente cada papel, embora parecesse cansado.

Como a aula não iniciava, os alunos começaram a conversar entre si. Harry, Rony e Mione conversavam sobre o atraso na temporada de quadribol quando ouviram a voz de Simas Finnigan se sobrepor a todos os cochichos:

– Professor?

Flitwick levantou os olhos da papelada.

– O que foi, Sr. Finnigan?

– É que a próxima aula de hoje era de Poções... Mas não estamos tendo essa aula por causa da morte do Professor Snape. Eu queria saber se vocês já encontraram um novo professor.

– Sim, Sr Finnigan – respondeu Flitwick com um sorriso. – É justamente sobre isso que estou tratando agora. Estou organizando os papéis que o novo professor mandou, para a aprovação de Dumbledore.

– Você o conhece, professor.

– Sim... Aliás, fui eu que o indiquei. Dumbledore estava tendo dificuldades para encontrar um, então eu falei que sabia de um muito bom, estrangeiro, mas que sabia falar inglês fluentemente...

– Estrangeiro? – entusiasmou-se Hermione. – De onde, professor?

– Do Brasil, Srta. Granger. O nome dele é Pablo Salles. A língua do Brasil é o português, mas ele é um poliglota, fala do inglês ao francês.

– E ele é bom em Poções?

– Sim. Muito. Eu digo por experiência própria, sabem... Uma vez ele... Preparou uma Poção do Amor para mim que... Ajudou-me muito, sabem – ele deu risadinhas e tratou de mudar de assunto. – Mas não sou somente eu que acha isso. Os alunos da escola o adoram. E esses papéis provam a grande experiência que ele possui no preparo de poções.

– Ele vai vir logo, professor?

– Em breve, Srta Granger. Muito em breve. O ensino de Poções é muito importante para ficar vago dessa forma.

Depois disso, Flotwick voltou a examinar os papéis. Quando terminou, era quase o final da aula. Como não tinham tempo para mais nada, ele apenas recordou alguns feitiços que eles já tinham aprendido naquele ano.

Ao saírem, os alunos do sexto ano estavam felizes, planejando o que fariam no resto da tarde livre. Harry, Rony e Mione também tentavam se decidir, até que, finalmente, Harry deu uma ótima idéia.

– Faz tempo que não visitamos o Hagrid. Ele deve estar sentindo falta... Além de visitarmos para anima-lo, podemos sonda-lo a respeito do Michael Evans. Afinal, ele também está na lista de vítimas.

– Será que ele conheceu o Michael, Harry?

– Talvez Mione... Vamos lá agora mesmo. Quem sabe essa pergunta não pode ser respondida pelo próprio Hagrid?

O trio saiu do castelo e seguiu animado até a cabana de Hagrid. Ao chegarem, bateram apenas uma vez e logo foram atendidos por um Hagrid feliz pela aparição deles.

– Finalmente. Achei que tinham se esquecido de mim – disse ele, enquanto abria caminho para os três entrarem e Canino latia alvoroçado.

Hagrid, antes de encostar a porta, olhou para os dois lados de fora. Depois, aproximou-se das janelas e espiou. Em seguida, puxou cada cortina.

– Que paranóia é essa, Hagrid? – perguntou Harry, desconfiado.

– Estou só fiscalizando para me certificar de que não tem ninguém escutando lá fora... Você já vai entender porque. Espere só um minuto, enquanto eu sirvo o chá para vocês.

O trio se entreolhou, curioso. Canino foi até Harry, esperando um afago. O garoto começou a cocar as orelhas do cão. Hermione, atenta, observou o jornal sobre a mesa de Hagrid e resolveu dar uma olhada. Era o "Profeta Diário".

Mione leu o título da matéria de capa e levou um susto. Cutucou Harry, que levantou o olhar e leu:

**UMA GUERRA ENTRE DOIS MUNDOS?**

–O que eles querem dizer com isso? – perguntou ele. – Como assim... Uma guerra entre dois mundos?

Hagrid desviou a atenção da chaleira e viu que Harry segurava o exemplar do jornal na mão.

–Era por isso mesmo que eu estava paranóico. Que eu estou paranóico. Uma notícia terrível... A Grande Guerra está acontecendo. E prestes a atingir o ápice...

Harry olhou para a foto que ilustrava a matéria. Um helicóptero estava caído no chão, ainda mexendo as hélices. Corpos estavam espalhados. Luzes cortavam o ar.

–Minha nossa – murmurou Rony, espiando também. – O que aconteceu aí?

Harry começou a ler:

_Um ataque de dimensões arrasadoras paralisou o mundo bruxo ontem à noite. Aquele-Que-Não- Deve-Ser-Nomeado e seu exército de seguidores atacaram o vilarejo de Alerton Kollen, em Londres. Aí já começa a paralisação._

_Alerton tem uma população bruxa elevada, mas não é um povoado inteiramente bruxo. Trouxas estavam no local, e sofreram as conseqüências._

_Testemunhas dizem que, por volta das sete da noite, a Marca Negra iluminou o céu.Em seguida, os Comensais começaram a invadir as ruas de Alerton. Invadiram casas de bruxos e trouxas, matando-os cruelmente. Trouxas apavorados chamaram os guardas dos trouxas – chamados de policiais – para pedirem ajuda. Os bruxos também alertaram e um grupo de Aurores foi mandado para aliviar a situação._

_Os Aurores combateram bravamente os Comensais. Já os policiais, perdidos, sem entenderem o que estava acontecendo, foram assassinados no momento em que chegaram (veja foto maior no topo desta reportagem). Logo em seguida eles vieram numa espécie de objeto voador, que soubemos ser chamado de helicóptero. Um dos Comensais lançou um feitiço sobre o tal helicóptero e o derrubou no chão, matando, assim, os dois policiais que estavam nele._

_Os Comensais foram embora após um certo tempo. Os Aurores trataram de apagar a memória de todos os trouxas do povoado, o que rendeu um grande trabalho._

_A imprensa trouxa noticiou o atentado, mas estranhou, pois nenhum habitante sabia dizer o que tinha acontecido.Eles ainda estão muito confusos._

_Nós também não deixamos de estar. Existem povoados inteiramente bruxos. Por que Você-Sabe-Quem iria atacar um povoado com trouxas? Será que a sina dele em purificar a raça bruxa tenha chegado a isso? Ele estaria querendo purificar o mundo todo?_

_As conseqüências entre uma guerra entre trouxas e bruxos seriam imensas. Os trouxas não possuem magia, e, justamente por isso, inventaram armas e artefatos violentos. As batalhas entre trouxas e bruxos seriam imensas, e o número de óbitos, de ambos os lados, também._

_Os Comensais e o lorde deles podem acabar com a convivência pacífica que existe entre nós e os trouxas._

–Minha nossa – suspirou Harry. – Trouxas X bruxos... Não... Isso seria uma catástrofe sem precedentes, Hagrid!

–E eu não sei? – disse o guarda caça, enquanto trazia canecas de chá para os três. – Por isso que todos os bruxos do mundo estão em pânico.

–E a gente nem estava sabendo... – murmurou Rony.

–Hogwarts já tem o seu próprio problema para se preocupar – falou Hagrid, trazendo o bule. – Por isso que o assunto está passando em branco por aqui...

–O Ministério acha que eles atacarão alguma cidade ou povoado inteiramente trouxa da próxima vez? – perguntou Hermione.

–Não... Ainda não – respondeu Hagrid, enchendo as canecas. – Eles acham que o próximo alvo seja algum povoado inteiramente bruxo.

–Hogsmeade?

–Não sei, talvez... Bebam o chá! – ele apontou as três canecas, claramente mudando de assunto. Os três pegaram as canecas, embora não quisessem nem um pouco. – De qualquer forma, o Ministério está atento a todo povoado habitado por bruxos. Vigilância constante, para evitar que uma catástrofe ocorra novamente...

–Voltando ao assunto de Hogwarts... – disse Harry. – Você está assustado com os assassinatos, Hagrid?

–Vocês não estão investigando, estão? – perguntou ele, desconfiado.

–Não – responderam os três em coro.

–Acho bom... Eu estou um pouco assustado, sim...

–Você tem alguma idéia de quem esteja fazendo isso?

Hagrid pareceu pensar um pouco para responder, o que Harry, Rony e Hermione perceberam e anotaram mentalmente.

–Nenhuma – respondeu. – Não... Não faço a mínima idéia. Queria saber, pra que tudo acabasse logo, mas confio que logo pegarão o culpado, podem ter certeza.

Harry, percebendo que não encontrariam nenhuma resposta em Hagrid, e percebendo também que, se abrissem a boca sobre Michael Evans, ele os censuraria, resolveu que era hora de irem embora. Depositou a caneca de chá na mesa e levantou-se.

–Foi muito bom conversar com você, Hagrid, mas temos que ir.

–Já? Pensei que tivessem a tarde livre.

–Mais ou menos... – mentiu Harry. – Livre de aulas. Mas não de deveres. Temos uns deveres atrasados para fazer, e queremos aproveitar o tempo livre... De aulas...

–Que pena... Mas voltem mais vezes, certo?

–Claro. Qualquer dia nós aparecemos de novo.

Os três se encaminharam para a porta da cabana. Hagrid a abriu. Antes que eles se afastassem, ele avisou:

–Tomem cuidado. Não andem sozinhos por aí. Fiquem alerta, entenderam?

Eles afirmaram com a cabeça e continuaram a caminhar. Quando já estavam numa distância considerável, Harry começou a falar:

–Vocês não acham que Hagrid mentiu ao dizer que "talvez" Hogsmeade fosse o próximo alvo?

–Eu percebi, Harry – falou Mione. – Mudou de assunto logo em seguida, pra evitar que fizéssemos mais perguntas... Por que mentiria?

–Pra nos poupar de preocupações, ora... – opinou Rony.

–Acredito que vocês também perceberam a rápida interrupção do Hagrid na hora em que eu perguntei sobre os assassinatos.

–Sim... – disseram os dois.

–Acho que o nosso amigo Hagrid sabe mesmo alguma coisa sobre Michael Evans... Se levarmos em conta, pela conversa que eu ouvi entre Michael e Snape, que Snape conheceu Michael Evans, por que Hagrid, há tantos anos em Hogwarts, não poderia ter conhecido?

–Concordo com você, Harry – falou Hermione. – Mas nunca conseguiremos extrair nada de Hagrid. Se ele realmente conheceu, Dumbledore já deve te-lo instruído para ficar calado. Afinal, eles querem que Michael Evans desapareça da história, esqueceram?

–É. Eu sei. Por isso achei melhor voltarmos logo.

–Tudo bem, mas... E agora? – disse Rony. – Temos muito tempo da tarde pela frente, sem deveres para fazer, como dissemos ao Hagrid, sem nada para fazer.

–Bom... – disse Harry. – Já que sabemos agora, com certeza, que não teremos a ajuda de ninguém para investigar, que teremos que encontrar as respostas totalmente por conta própria, chegamos a conclusão que a forma mais rápida de chegar ao atual Michael Evans é investigando os suspeitos. Interrogando-os.

–Então voltamos a idéia do dia em que Miss Reynolds morreu – falou Mione. – Devemos reunir todos os alunos que estão na lista do criminoso. Afinal, o criminoso é um deles.

–Mas também voltamos ao dilema do outro dia – lembrou Rony. – Onde reuniremos todos os alunos?

–É o que eu disse antes – disse Harry. – Hogwarts tem diversas salas, algumas sem uso. Basta acharmos uma bem isolada, e que consiga abrigar todos os suspeitos.

–Já que temos o tempo livre, vamos atrás dessa sala agora mesmo! – exclamou Mione.

* * *

Os três entraram em diversos corredores, atentos para qualquer movimento suspeito. Procuravam nos mais desertos, mas a maioria não era tão discreta quanto eles queriam.

Iam subindo andar por andar. No começo estavam animados. Mas quando as salas foram descartadas seguidamente, por diversos motivos – _a localização não é muito boa, podem nos pegar, aqui é perigoso etc etc... – _os três começaram a se cansar.

No quarto andar encontraram um corredor muito escuro. Pensaram finalmente ter encontrado o local para a sala perfeita, isso se existisse uma sala. O corredor não tinha nenhuma, apenas paredes de pedra e archotes na parede.

–Será que nunca vamos encontrar uma sala perfeita? – perguntou Harry, já ofegante.

–Vamos sim, Harry – falou Mione. – Vamos conseguir. A escola tem inúmeras, não é possível que não exista uma perfeita para o que queremos. Tem mais corredores, tem uma dobra no final desse... quem sabe não achamos...

Rony suspirou.

–Por mim, devemos desistir agora mesmo – disse, escorando na parede. – Já cansei... AI!

Rony de um pulo, afastando-se da parede de pedra e esforçando-se para esfregar as costas. Harry e Mione franziram a testa.

–O que houve? – perguntou Harry.

–Aí, nessa parede – apontou ele. – Tem alguma coisa aí. Machucou as minhas costas.

–Mas não tem nada – falou Harry. – Veja. Parede normal.

–Espere um pouco... – disse Mione. – Licença, Harry, deixe-me dar uma olhada.

Hermione foi até a parede, no ponto onde Rony estava encostado. Começou a apalpar a parede de pedra. De repente disse:

Achei!

Harry olhou. Ele não via nada, mas... A mão de Hermione parecia fechar-se em torno de alguma coisa. Algo invisível.

–Achou o que?

–Pegue aqui, Harry – falou Mione, levando a mão dele.

Harry sentiu algo sólido ao redor da sua mão. Ele não podia ver nada, mas _sentia_. Era como segurar o vazio. Ele apalpou e percebeu que era uma...

–Maçaneta? – perguntou ele para Mione.

–É o que parece. Igual a da Sala de Arquivo. Vamos, Harry, gire-a.

Ele girou e puxou. Aquele pedaço da parede de pedra revelou-se como uma porta. Ele a abriu, revelando a eles uma sala iluminada.

–Uma sala camuflada na parede – falou Hermione. – O lugar ideal para reunir os suspeitos.

Os três, animados, encaminharam-se para a sala.

**N/A: Tem mais 2 caps depois desse... É que, finalmente, chegamos aos caps já escritos. Agora as atualizações serão mais rápidas. Agora, espero que divirtam-se com o proximo capítulo!**


	19. Reunião de suspeitos

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**Reunião de suspeitos**

Harry, Rony e Hermione entraram na sala camuflada da parede. Era um aposento bem iluminado, sem carteiras, com um palco circular de madeira no centro e diversas estantes e prateleiras ao redor. Não havia janelas, porém não era um lugar abafado, e sim demasiado agradável. As paredes eram claras e um carpete cobria o chão, dando um charme a mais a sala.

–Que sorte você ter esbarrado na maçaneta, Rony – disse Harry, vislumbrando o local. – É perfeito! Poderemos nos reunir naquele palco e conversarmos com os suspeitos.

–Bom, será que não devemos convoca-los logo? – perguntou Hermione.

–Sim, iremos daqui a pouco, mas antes eu queria programar algumas coisas com vocês. Escrever alguns dados importantes do caso.

Rony, que estava examinando uma prateleira, virou-se para os amigos, com um pergaminho na mão.

–Você poderá escrever o que quiser, Harry. Tem pergaminho de sobra aqui, inclusive penas e tinteiros. Tudo meio empoeirado, mas dá pra usar.

Harry sorriu e apanhou o pergaminho das mãos de Rony, que lhe passou também um tinteiro e uma pena. Harry molhou a pena no tinteiro, apoiou-se no palco de madeira e, com os olhares atenciosos dos amigos acompanhando a escrita, começou a redigir:

_"Caso Michael Evans"_

_Foi libertado de um amuleto por alguém, a mando de Voldemort, na noite de 31 de outubro, Dia das Bruxas. Sabemos que:_

_-Michael é uma das pessoas que está na lista de vítimas, já que só estas estavam presentes no assassinato de Crabbe._

_-Michael odiava o Professor Snape, uma de suas vítimas, por motivos relacionados ao passado, segundo conversa ouvida nos vestiários._

_-Michael deixa as iniciais em cada local do seu crime, ao lado de um círculo rodeado de desenhos mal-feitos, alguns com um X e outros sem._

_-Ele não mata utilizando feitiços porque, obviamente, o último feitiço realizado por uma varinha pode ser descoberto._

_-Os registros foram apagados definitivamente da história da escola. Ou seja, o caso foi abafado e escondido totalmente, para torna-lo apenas uma lenda._

_-Michael segue uma ordem para matar suas vítimas._

_O que temos que descobrir_?

_-Por que alguns círculos recebem um X no meio e outros não?_

_-Qual é a ordem estabelecida para o assassinato das vítimas?_

_-Por que ele usou uma máscara utilizada nos carnavais venezianos em um ataque e, ao atacar Hermione, usava outra máscara?_

_-Quem será a próxima vítima? _

_-Por que essas pessoas foram escolhidas para serem assassinadas por ele?_

_-E, essencialmente, qual a identidade do assassino?_

Seguiu-se a isso uma lista com as vítimas que restavam. Ao lado de cada nome, Harry escreveu: "Probabilidades", deixando o campo em branco.

Ao terminar, olhou para os rostos atentos de Rony e Hermione.

–Bom, o campo de "Probabilidades" será preenchido conforme as entrevistas que faremos com cada uma das futuras vítimas, o que dá no mesmo de cada um dos suspeitos.

–As prováveis vítimas também são os suspeitos – refletiu Rony, intrigado. – Que caso mais maluco! Vítimas – suspeitas.

–É realmente muito maluco – concordou Hermione. – Então, vamos agora à convocação.

–Claro – concordou Harry. – Vamos dividir a ordem das chamadas. Hermione, é claro, convencerá Kevin a participar da reunião, com o fingimento de estar com uma queda por ele.

–Pode deixar – falou Mione. – Ele já está aqui na minha mão.

–O problema agora é o Draco Malfoy – falou Harry, consultando a lista de suspeitos. – Ah, e um tal de Charles Sheppard, é Sonserino também.

–Esse eu acho que não teremos tanto problema em convencer – disse Hermione. –Troquei umas palavras com ele na manhã em que encontraram o corpo do Dino no lago. Ele me disse que na noite anterior tinha ouvido uma conversa entre o Draco e o Kevin, muito suspeita, aliás. Pareceu-me interessado em descobrir quem é o assassino, quer dizer, ele disse que tinha _certeza _que eram o Draco e o Kevin.

–Aí... Temos nossas primeiras probabilidades – disse Harry, sorrindo e apanhando o pergaminho de anotações. Molhou a pena no tinteiro e preparou-se para escrever. – Conte-me tudo o que ele disse ter ouvido, Hermione.

Harry anotou na frente dos nomes de Draco e Kevin, escrevendo entre parênteses de onde provinha tal afirmação – Charles Sheppard.

–Pronto. Depois veremos se Charles repetirá o que lhe disse, e questionaremos Draco e Kevin sobre o que queria dizer essas frases.

–Então, Harry, voltando ao nosso problema... Como convencer Draco? – perguntou Rony.

–Tenho uma sugestão – falou Hermione. – Como Gina agora é amiga de Draco, ela poderia chamar ele e claro que ele iria acabar vindo. Como eu e ela estamos meio... "brigadas", Rony, que é irmão, pode ir até ela e pedir que chame o Draco.

–OK – disse Harry, depois de uns instantes de estranha hesitação. Aquela idéia, de certa forma, o incomodava. Ele não podia explicar porque.

Tentando tirar esses pensamentos estranhos da cabeça, ele dividiu os chamados:

–Rony chama Gina, deixando claro para ela convidar Draco e também chama as Patil. Hermione fica com a tarefa de chamar Kevin, Sheppard e Cho – Harry sentiu o estômago afundar por uns instantes. Teria de entrevistar Cho. – Eu fico por conta do Christian Baker e, conseqüentemente, de sua turminha, Jennifer Yumi, James Smith e Laurie Sawyer. Ficará faltando o Hagrid, e, apesar de ser nosso amigo, também tem que ser entrevistado. Mas ele fica pra outro dia.

Eles se entreolharam e saíram juntos da sala, em direção ao salão comunal. Harry olhou para trás, no local em que fecharam a porta, mas lá não existia mais nada, exceto a parede negra iluminada pelo fogo flamejante de um archote.

* * *

Harry, Rony e Hermione chegaram ao Salão Principal e se dispersaram. Rony dirigiu-se para a mesa da Grifinória, enquanto Harry parou em frente as portas, onde Christian Baker e seus amigos conversavam em uma rodinha. Hermione, por sua vez, foi até a mesa da Corvinal, chamar por Cho Chang.

Nenhum deles encontrou relutância. Gina ouviu bem o que o irmão tinha a dizer, e quando o garoto terminou, num fingimento, falou:

–Por que eu tenho que chamar o Draco? Eu... Nem sou tão amiga dele assim... Não sei de onde você tirou isso. Aposto que foi a Hermione que...

–Gina, não tem nada a ver o que você está dizendo – ralhou Rony. – Precisamos que você chame o Draco, pois ele nunca ouviria nem eu nem o Harry... Por favor, diga a ele que é uma reunião importante. Não precisa entrar em detalhes também.

Gina fingiu hesitar, e depois concordou, levantando-se e indo até a mesa da Sonserina. A garota quase esbarrou com Hermione que, depois de ter chamado Cho, que pareceu aceitar com prazer, ia até Charles Sheppard.

–Uma reunião – falou ele. – Boa idéia. Assim poderei mostrar tudo o que sei sobre o Malfoy e o Wallace. Provarei que estou certo. Aliás, eu nunca erro, já te contei isso?

Mione fez de tudo para que parecesse que o garoto a estava agradando. Suspirou profundamente quando se levantou, aliviada por se livrar da arrogância e superioridade de Charles, e encaminhou-se até o lado de fora.

Lançou um olhar furtivo a Harry, que estava na rodinha de Christian.

–Harry, será muito arriscado! – falava Christian naquele momento. – Michael Evans saberá que está ocorrendo uma investigação.

–De qualquer forma saberá – disse Harry, desviando rapidamente o olhar e vendo que Hermione começara a fazer sinais para Kevin Wallace sair do Salão Principal. – Michael é uma das pessoas que está na lista de vítimas.

–Como é que é? – perguntaram James, Laurie e Jennifer, em uníssono.

–É isso mesmo que vocês ouviram – falou Harry. – Mas explicarei melhor quando todos estivermos reunidos. Contarei com vocês. Estaremos esperando no quarto andar no máximo dez minutos. Temos que ir antes que termine o jantar, para que ninguém perceba. Tchau.

Harry ficou parado em um canto, observando.

Hermione estava parada ao lado da porta do Salão Principal, dentro do campo de visão de Kevin Wallace. O garoto a viu, limpou a boca e levantou-se rapidamente da mesa da Sonserina.

Quando chegou ao lado de Hermione, Kevin já ia segurando-a pela cintura, mas foi repreendido por Hermione, embora de forma simpática – Harry imaginou o esforço que Hermione estaria fazendo.

Naquele instante, Rony apareceu, lançando um olhar de esguelha a Kevin e Mione, e indo até o canto onde Harry aguardava.

–E então, como foi com a Gina?

–Ela pareceu pensar um pouco, mas depois foi até o Draco conversar com ele. Acho que ela consegue convence-lo. Ele precisa ir a essa reunião. Aposto todas minhas fichas que ele é o assassino.

–Rony, pra você, sempre é culpa do Draco – brincou Harry. – E as Patil?

–Aceitaram numa boa – respondeu ele.

Hermione vinha em direção a eles, segurando a mão de Kevin. Tinha o rosto muito vermelho, o que não escondia a vergonha que sentia ao ter que fazer aquilo.

Rony, por sua vez, sentiu o estômago revirar e o rosto esquentar. Baixou os olhos e encarou o chão quando ela e Kevin chegaram.

–Não podemos ir subindo, Harry? – perguntou Hermione. – Ficamos lá esperando os outros.

–Claro – disse Harry, logo se virando para Kevin, que não tivera nem o trabalho de cumprimenta-lo. – Como vai, Kevin?

–Estou ótimo. Não está vendo quem está do meu lado? – e passou a mão pelo rosto de Hermione, que se esgueirou rapidamente.

Harry sentiu pena de Hermione, mas era algo necessário; Kevin o odiava, e nunca iria até a reunião se não fosse pela ajuda dela.

–OK, vamos – disse Harry, dando um cutucão no ombro de Rony, que finalmente levantou o olhar.

–Olá, Weasley – cumprimentou Wallace com arrogância, quando Rony o olhou, zombando do garoto por estar de mãos dadas com Hermione.

Rony sentiu uma fúria incandescendo dentro do peito, mas se controlou. A reunião estava marcada e não era por uma afronta de Wallace que ele iria estragar tudo, começando uma briga. Harry, que já subira uns degraus, percebendo que ninguém o acompanhava e que um clima tenso pairava no ar, chamou-os novamente.

Rony seguiu o amigo, e Kevin e Hermione iam logo atrás. Pararam no patamar do quarto andar. Em alguns minutos, os suspeitos começaram a chegar. Draco e Gina – um separado do outro, já que a garota não queria que ninguém descobrisse o que ocorria entre os dois – , Cho Chang logo atrás – Harry sentiu um desconforto quando ela o cumprimentou – , Charles Sheppard – que dizia aos quatro ventos que "iria revelar a todos os culpados pelas mortes" – , Christian Baker, Jennifer Yumi, James Smith e Laurie Sawyer – juntos como sempre – , e, por fim, as gêmeas Parvati e Padma Patil.

–Pronto, agora podemos ir – falou Harry. – Antes que chamemos a atenção de alguém. Por favor, sigam-me.

Para surpresa de Harry, Draco ficara quieto, provavelmente pela presença de Gina. Caminharam até o corredor escuro da sala camuflada na parede. Harry parou, tateou e achou a maçaneta. Girou-a, sentindo a estranha sensação de abrir o vazio, e logo uma luz iluminou o corredor, revelando a sala.

–Incrível! – exclamou Parvati.

–Entrem rápido – apressou-os Harry. – A luz pode chamar a atenção do Filch ou da Madame Nora.

Todos entraram e Harry fechou a porta silenciosamente. Todos estavam em pé esperando o que ele iria dizer, e Harry apontou para o palco circular de madeira, mandando-os sentar ao redor. Eles se dispuseram no palco. Harry ficou em pé no centro. Por um instante fugaz, aquela cena lhe lembrou o prazer que era as aulas da AD. Só que ali a situação era bem mais grave. Era um interrogatório para capturar um assassino. Assassino que estava ali, naquele círculo, disfarçado de futura vítima.

–Eu, Rony e Hermione tivemos a idéia de reunir vocês para investigarmos os assassinatos que estão acontecendo nesta escola. Todos nós temos o nosso nome na lista de futuras vítimas. Para que as mortes sejam evitadas, devemos capturar o assassino que, para surpresa de alguns, teve a audácia de se incluir na lista de vítimas.

Um falatório começou. Uns chocados, outros indignados. Harry foi obrigado a dar alguns gritos para que a algazarra cessasse.

–Por favor, sem algazarra! Tudo bem que a porta está camuflada na parede e ninguém pode encontra-la, mas nada impede de a pessoa ouvir o que acontece aqui dentro. Por isso, mantenham o silêncio. Quem quiser perguntar alguma coisa, por favor levante a mão.

Charles Sheppard levantou.

–Como vocês podem afirmar que o assassino está incluído na lista das vítimas?

–É muito simples. Quando Crabbe foi envenenado, o assassino se descuidou, pois ali havia um grupo limitado de pessoas, ou seja, somente as que estavam na lista das vítimas. Um passo em falso... Aliás, muito vergonhoso para o assassino...

Harry sentiu uma pontada de prazer. Michael Evans era um deles, e estava escutando isso. Imaginou a raiva que ele não deveria estar sentindo por dentro.

–A finalidade dessa reunião é perguntar para cada um de vocês onde se encontravam na hora dos assassinatos. Vale lembrar que é melhor contar a verdade... Ou pode se embaralhar...

Um silêncio aterrorizador dominou a sala. Um olhava para o rosto do outro, desconfiados.

–Eu, Rony e Hermione ficaremos sentados ali atrás daquela mesa. Chamaremos um por um, que virá e sentará na cadeira em frente. Podemos começar?

Todos, ainda em silêncio, balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente.

Harry Rony e Hermione foram para trás da mesa, que ficava ao fundo da sala. Harry pegou o pergaminho das probabilidades e leu o primeiro nome anotado:

–Charles Sheppard!


	20. Interrogatórios

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**Interrogatórios**

–Já vou lhes dizendo – falou Charles Sheppard, ao sentar na cadeira. – Eu sei quem são as duas pessoas que estão matando os alunos. Aliás – ele olhou para Hermione – já te contei no dia em que encontraram aquele garoto da Grifinória, não é?

–Contou sim – disse Hermione. – Sua suspeita já foi anotada pelo Harry.

–Suspeita? – estranhou Charles. – Eu não tenho "suspeitas"... Tenho _certeza._

–Mas nós não – respondeu Harry. – Charles... Você permaneceu na sala comunal na noite do assassinato do Dino Thomas.

–Isso – falou ele. – Draco e Kevin que saíram naquela noite. E com aquela conversa esquisita de "Pegou tudo?", "Acho que agora podemos ir"... Pegou tudo... Garanto que foi a faca que cortou o garoto, além das cordas que o amarraram.

–Então depois que você ouviu isso, você foi até seu dormitório para dormir?

–Foi. Fiquei pensando um pouco sobre essa conversa esquisita. Depois adormeci.

–Alguém pode provar isso?

–Não, Potter, mas... Eu adormeci sim! Como pode desconfiar de mim se os assassinos são Draco e Kevin?

–Por favor, acalme-se – pediu Harry. – E no dia da morte de Crabbe. O suco dele foi envenenado. Você viu algo suspeito?

–Não... Acho que não. Mas também faz tanto tempo, como poderia me lembrar?

–Obrigado, Charles. Terminamos com você.

–Tudo bem. Mas minha afirmação foi anotada, não? – olhou para Mione, que anotava o pergaminho e afirmou com a cabeça. – Ótimo.

Harry consultou a lista.

Draco Malfoy! – chamou.

* * *

–Isso tudo é muito ridículo, Potter – debochou Draco. – Você parece aqueles detetives idiotas de contos policiais. Você afundou no cúmulo do ridículo.

–Obrigado pelos elogios, Draco. Aliás, você se esqueceu de acrescentar que os detetives idiotas dos contos sempre descobrem quem é o culpado. E é isso que eu, o Rony e a Hermione estamos tentando fazer.

–Ah, quem garante que o assassino não é um de vocês? – perguntou Draco.

–É uma questão de bom senso, Draco. Mas, por que todo esse nervosismo? Cuidado...Nós sabemos muito bem quais as pessoas que estão nessa sala não prestam.

Draco fechou a cara.

–Agora, já que você é tão direto... Onde você esteve na noite do assassinato de Dino Thomas?

–Onde eu estaria tão tarde da noite, Potter? Claro que estava dormindo...

–Engraçado Harry – intrometeu-se Hermione – você falou em algum horário para o Draco? Como será que ele sabe que o que houve foi tão tarde?

–Está me acusando, Granger? Sua...

–Fique quieto, Draco, você só está se prejudicando – interrompeu Harry. – Quer dizer que você estava dormindo? É interessante, pois ouvi falar que você não permaneceu na sala comunal e que saiu para um passeio noturno naquela noite...

–Isso é uma tremenda mentira – falou Draco, o rosto avermelhando.

–A pessoa _viu_ você, Draco. E conversando com seu amigo Kevin... Perguntando um para o outro se tinham pegado tudo, se já podiam ir... O que isso queria dizer, Draco?

–Nada que te interessa, Potter – falou Draco, levantando-se. – Agora chega desse interrogatório estúpido. Não sei o que vim fazer aqui.

E saiu, batendo os pés. Todos os outros olharam para a fúria do garoto. Draco foi para um canto da sala e permaneceu de braços cruzados.

–Agora... James Smith!

* * *

–Onde eu estive naquela noite em que o Dino Thomas morreu? – começou James, pensativo, coçando a cabeça. – Bom, já que tenho que dizer a verdade...

–É melhor dizer – concordou Harry.

–Eu não permaneci na sala comunal naquela noite. Saí para procurar a Laurie e...

–Por favor, James, explique-se melhor – pediu Rony.

–O que aconteceu é que a Laurie estava nervosa com a gente, porque dissemos que... bem... é...

–Por favor, não hesite em contar tudo – pediu Harry. – Ninguém mais ficará sabendo do que você disser aqui.

James suspirou.

–Dissemos para Laurie que tinha sido muito estranho o desaparecimento repentino dela, na hora do jantar. Hora essa que vocês três foram atacados pelo assassino.

–E então?

–Bom, ela disse que não devia satisfações pra ninguém. Aí saiu da sala comunal, como que nos desafiando. Christian, preocupado, saiu logo atrás dela, besteira, na minha opinião, já que a Laurie tem esses chiliques de vez em quando. Mas ele foi. Eu e Jennifer fomos dormir. Só que, quando percebi que o Christian não voltava, comecei a ficar preocupado... Essas ondas de ataques. Os dois corriam perigo. Aí saí atrás deles.

–Então na noite em que Dino foi morto, você, Christian e Laurie estavam fora da sala comunal?

–Isso. E a Jennifer também. Ela saiu logo depois de mim.

–Você encontrou Laurie?

–Não. Procurei, procurei... Mas nada dela. Ela contou que estava escondida atrás de uma das estátuas do corredor que leva pra nossa sala comunal. Imagine, brincando com coisa séria. Praticamente expôs eu, Christian e Jennifer ao perigo.

–Depois você voltou pra sala comunal?

–Sim. Mas antes eu esbarrei com Jennifer no Saguão de Entrada. Vimos gotas de sangue que iam em direção as portas de entrada. Apavorados, voltamos rapidamente a sala comunal.

–Christian já tinha voltado?

–Não. A cama dele estava vazia. Fiquei esperando na sala comunal, junto de Laurie e Jennifer. Alguns minutos depois, ele chegou. Logo, todos nós estávamos na sala comunal. Aí demos uma bronca em Laurie.

–E, andando nos corredores, enquanto o assassino também andava pela escola atrás de Dino, você não viu nada de suspeito? Nada de estranho?

Os olhos azuis de James encararam profundamente os olhos de Harry.

–É, eu vi uma coisa estranha sim. Padma Patil, perambulando pela escola.

–Padma Patil – murmurou Harry. – E ela... segurava alguma coisa?

–Eu não vi direito... Quem pode lhe responder isso é a Laurie.

–Obrigado, James. Seu depoimento foi de grande ajuda. Agora, por favor, chame a Laurie. Ela responderá essa pergunta.

* * *

–Sabemos que você saiu na hora do jantar naquele dia – começou Harry. – E mais ou menos na hora que eu, o Rony e a Hermione fomos atacados... Onde você esteve, Laurie?

A garota engoliu em seco.

–Eu acho que não devo satisfações a ninguém – falou Laurie, rispidamente.

–Por favor, Laurie, precisamos de sua ajuda... A não ser, é claro, que esteja com medo de nós descobrirmos alguma coisa.

–Não estou com medo de nada, Potter. Eu não tenho nada a esconder. Só acho que tenho o direito de ter assuntos particulares, assuntos que não dizem respeito a ninguém.

–Então, tudo bem – suspirou Harry. – Não irei força-la a nada, nem posso, aliás...

Laurie ainda o olhava com desdém.

–Na noite em que o Dino foi morto, você permaneceu na sala comunal?

–Não adianta dizer que não fiquei, já que meus amigos sabem que eu não fiquei na sala comunal... Eu saí, sim, pois briguei com eles, que queriam vigiar minha vida, e eu _detesto_ isso.

Ela lançou um olhar malicioso a Harry – aquilo era uma indireta para ele.

–Você foi para onde Laurie?

–Pra lugar nenhum. Fiquei escondida atrás da estátua de Slytherin, perto da de Ravenclaw, que é a entrada da nossa sala comunal. Vi todos saindo atrás de mim.

–E você ficou vendo? Não sabe que é perigoso andar por aí durante a noite?

–Sei, sim... Mas foi uma brincadeira, pra eles aprenderem a parar de pegar no meu pé.

–Laurie, mais alguém saiu da sala comunal naquela noite?

–Sim... Saiu – disse ela, balançando exageradamente a cabeça em sinal de afirmação. – A Chang.

–Só ela e seus amigos? Mais ninguém?

–Só ela Potter – falou ela, com o rosto corando. – Se tivesse saído mais alguém, eu falaria...

–Você não viu ninguém saindo com uma faca? – indagou Harry, astutamente.

–Claro que não... De onde tirou isso? – Laurie parecia muito nervosa.

–Tenho testemunhas, Laurie...

–Os meus amigos? Ah... A história da Padma... Eu menti pra eles. Aproveitei que James tinha visto uma das gêmeas e disse que Padma tinha saído com uma faca...

–Então você inventou tudo?

–Sim, inventei... Agora chega, Potter! Já respondi tudo o que você queria.

–É... – falou Harry, com sarcasmo. – Pode ir. Ah! Vale lembrar que nós descobriremos tudo. Mentiras não colam.

Laurie lhe lançou um olhar cheio de fúria e levantou-se, indo se juntar aos amigos.

–Jennifer Yumi! – chamou Harry. – Venha aqui, por favor!

* * *

–Então, aconteceu tudo como o James lhes contou – dizia Jennifer. – Eu saí atrás da Laurie também, depois o encontrei no Saguão de Entrada. Olhamos para o chão, e várias gotículas de sangue seguiam em direção as portas. Voltamos correndo pra sala comunal.

–Você não viu nada de suspeito enquanto procurava Laurie?

–Nada, Potter.

–Vocês descobriram que Laurie estava escondida atrás da estátua de Slitheryn, não foi?

–Sim. Faz parte dos charminhos dela...

–Quantas pessoas ela disse ter saído da sala comunal?

–Duas, quer dizer, além de eu, James e Christian... Cho Chang e Padma Patil...

–Muito suspeito, não acha?

–Também acho. Principalmente a Patil. Laurie disse ter visto ela com uma faca. Primeiro pensei que fosse invenção dela, mas...

–Mas? – perguntou Harry, curioso.

–Eu subi no dormitório dela e achei uma faca suja de sangue no meio de suas coisas.

Harry, Rony e Hermione ficaram boquiabertos.

–Você pode provar que achou essa faca? – perguntou Harry, depois de recuperar o fôlego.

–Sim. Christian viu também. A idéia de mexer nas coisas dela foi minha e dele. Precisávamos saber se era verdade... Pois era.

–Obrigado Jennifer – agradeceu Harry. – Fique tranqüila que tudo o que você disse ficará apenas entre nós e você. Poderia chamar o Christian?

* * *

–Quem diria... – começou Christian, debochado. – Harry Potter descobre mais uma qualidade. Agora banca uma de detetive...

–Por favor, Christian, sem suas piadas – pediu Harry. - Não temos tempo. Primeiramente, sei que você saiu naquela noite atrás de Laurie. Mas surgiu uma história de que Padma Patil foi vista saindo da sala comunal com uma faca nas mãos, e que essa faca foi encontrada por Jennifer, suja de sangue. Você viu a faca?

–Vi. Estava suja de sangue mesmo...

–Então Padma saiu com uma faca mesmo?

–Talvez, Potter – disse Christian, as sobrancelhas levantadas, demonstrando entusiasmo. – Só temos a palavra de Laurie em relação à faca. E se Laurie estivesse querendo tirar as suspeitas em relação a ela mesma? Aproveitou que James tinha visto Padma e disse ter visto uma faca com a garota. Quando fomos dormir, rapidamente ela coloca a faca na mala de Padma, onde Jennifer a encontra. Não é uma hipótese viável?

–Com certeza – concordou Harry, enquanto Mione anotava no pergaminho.

–Outra hipótese, embora menos viável, é que Laurie inventou a faca para nos provocar... Jennifer poderia ter se amarrado nessa idéia e, quando subiu sozinha para pegar a faca – eu não pude subir, por ser menino – a tirou do próprio bolso e a trouxe, como se tivesse tirado da mala de Padma.

–É, não deixa de ser uma hipótese – falou Harry.

–Bom, é só isso?

–Já colaborou muito, Christian – sorriu Harry. – Agora, vamos chamar o centro de toda essa história da faca: Padma Patil.

* * *

Harry, Rony e Hermione sentiram uma tensão dominar-lhes o corpo ao se verem cara a cara com Padma Patil. Harry respirou rapidamente, tentando demonstrar calma.

–Onde você esteve na noite da morte de Dino Thomas? – perguntou Harry.

–No meu dormitório.

–Tem certeza? – encurralou-a Harry. – Algumas pessoas dizem ter visto você saindo da sala comunal.

–É um absurdo – falou Padma, inquietando-se. – Só se me confundiram com a Parvati...

–Eu disse que a viram saindo da sala comunal – falou Harry. – Ou seja, viram saindo da sala comunal da Corvinal. A sua irmã gêmea não é da Corvinal...

–A pessoa que disse isso devia estar delirando – disse Padma, se descontrolando.

–_As pessoas_, porque, afinal, você foi vista por duas pessoas – afirmou Harry. – E, aliás, uma delas disse que você levava consigo um objeto...

–Objeto?

–Sim, Padma... Um objeto, aliás, igual ao que matou Dino Thomas...

–É um absurdo! – gritou a garota, trêmula, levantando-se e empurrando a cadeira ao chão, sobressaltando todos os outros.

–E você sabia que encontraram essa faca na sua mala? É, mas ela não estava limpinha não, e sim suja de sangue! Onde você utilizou aquela faca, Padma?

–Esperem! – intrometeu-se Laurie. – Eu já disse, Potter, que foi uma brincadeira, eu não vi Padma saindo com a faca e...

–A faca foi encontrada na mala dela, Laurie – ralhou Harry. – Não adianta tentar desmentir o que você disse. Você a viu ela com a faca sim. Mas agora mudou de idéia. E sabe o que eu acho? Você mudou de idéia porque fez chantagem com Padma. Deve ter recebido algo em troca pelo seu silêncio.

–É um absurdo, Potter! – gritou Laurie. – Quer saber? Eu vou sair dessa reunião ridícula agora.

–Saia, saia! Aliás, por favor, todos que já foram interrogados, saiam. Por favor.

Laurie saiu revoltada. Padma ficou num canto da sala, ao lado de Parvati. Draco Malfoy hesitou por uns instantes, mas foi convencido por Gina a sair da sala – iriam desconfiar se ele ficasse esperando por ela. Todos os outros saíram.

–Acalmou-se, Harry? – perguntou Hermione preocupada.

–Sim... Lamento, eu... Perdi o controle. Mas pelo menos temos certeza de algo.

–Continuaremos? – indagou Rony.

–Claro... Gina! Venha até aqui, por favor.

* * *

–Gina, você ficou na sala comunal naquela noite?

–Sim – respondeu Gina após alguns instantes, com a cabeça abaixada. – Eu estava dormindo.

–Você está dizendo a verdade?

–Claro que estou, Harry – disse, finalmente olhando para o garoto, que percebeu que o rosto de Gina estava vermelho. – Não tenho porque mentir.

Harry dispensou-a. Não havia mais o que perguntar a Gina.

–Não falei, Harry? – disse Rony, entusiasmado, quando Gina afastou-se. – Minha irmã não tem nada a ver com isso. Pode até tirar o nome dela da lista de suspeitos...

–Não sei não, Rony – murmurou Harry, pensativo, olhando para Gina, que saía da sala. – Ela estava muito nervosa.

–Você não acha que...

–Gina está escondendo alguma coisa – falou Harry. – Tenho quase certeza que ela saiu naquela noite sim... Agora... Kevin Wallace!

* * *

–Quer dizer que ouviram esse diálogo entre eu e Draco? – perguntou Kevin, coçando o queixo. – E você quer sabe ro que significava?

–Claro, Kevin, aliás, você tem que concordar, é um diálogo particularmente interessante... "Pegou tudo?", "Agora podemos ir". Será que é tão difícil de explicar?

–Eu tenho a mesma opinião do Draco, Potter... Você não tem nada a ver com isso.

Kevin levantou-se. Antes de abrir a porta, Harry não deixou de alerta-lo:

–Parabéns, Wallace. Você e seu amigo são uns dos nossos principais suspeitos...

–Estou pouco me lixando pra sua lista idiota, Potter – vociferou e bateu a porta.

–Cho Chang!

* * *

Harry sentiu um aperto no estômago e no coração quando Cho sentou-se e olhou fixamente para os seus olhos, aguardando o inicio do interrogatório.

Porém, depois desse momento tenso, o interrogatório correu normalmente. Cho disse primeiramente que não tinha saído da sala comunal, porém, quando Harry disse que ela tinha sido vista, a garota não teve escolha:

–Sim, eu saí – respondeu, sem graça. – Tinha saído pra me encontrar com o Dino Thomas.

Harry sentiu o estomago despencar novamente. Cho e Dino? Dino estava sem ninguém, assim como Cho... Mas os dois juntos? Era difícil de acreditar.

–Eu tinha marcado com ele no Saguão de Entrada – explicou ela. – Dino e eu queríamos ficar num lugar reservado, num horário longo dos olhos de outras pessoas. Quando cheguei ao Saguão, porém, não havia ninguém, exceto umas gotículas de sangue, que, quando vi, me apavorei. Fiquei preocupada com Dino – as lágrimas começaram a rolar por seu rosto. – Imaginei o por. E, infelizmente, o pior tinha acontecido...

–Você viu alguém suspeito pelo castelo?

–Não.

–Obrigado Cho, pela sinceridade – agradeceu Harry. – Agora... Pode ir.

Cho levantou-se, enxugando as lágrimas, e saiu rapidamente da sala secreta.

–Agora sou eu, não é? – aproximou-se Parvati, deixando Padma num canto. – Afinal, sou a única que restou.

–Sim, Parvati. Podemos começar?

* * *

–Não – falou Parvati. – Não saí da sala comunal naquela noite. Subi para a sala comunal depois do jantar, fiz alguns deveres atrasados de História da Magia, e depois subi para o dormitório, me troquei e deitei.

–Você não está percebendo nada de anormal na sua irmã, de uns tempos pra cá?

–Como assim... anormal? – perguntou Parvati.

–Alguma mudança de atitude. Alguma característica que ela não tinha e que agora tem.

–Bom, não sei por que você está perguntando isso, mas... Não, ela não está diferente em nenhum aspecto.

–Tudo bem, então... Obrigado, Parvati.

–Não tem de que. Olha, Harry, por favor, acredite: minha irmã não tem nada a ver com isso. Por favor, acredite. Ela nunca mataria ninguém.

Ela se levantou e saiu, acompanhando a irmã contrariada e deixando somente Harry, Rony e Hermione na sala.

–Nada para se suspeitar da Parvati – falou Rony.

–-É... Mas mesmo assim temos que prestar atenção. Às vezes, surpresas podem ocorrer...

–-Agora, vamos conferir nossa lista de "Probabilidades" – falou Harry. – Por favor, Hermione.

Mione estendeu o pergaminho na mesa. Harry e Rony começaram a ler:

_Charles Sheppard_

_Probabilidades: Poucas_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Probabilidades: Muitas – foi visto em conversa estranha com Kevin Wallace (Sheppard) e não conseguiu se explicar._

_James Smith_

_Probabilidades: Poucas – teve chance de matar Dino, pois saiu da sala comunal atrás da amiga Laurie. Viu gotículas de sangue no Saguão, junto de Jennifer Yumi. Viu Padma._

_Laurie Sawyer_

_Probabilidades: Muitas – primeiro disse ter visto Padma com a faca, depois disse que era uma brincadeira. Pode ter pedido algo em troca para desmentir. Parecia muito nervosa._

_Jennifer Yumi_

_Probabilidades: Poucas – encontrou a faca suja de sangue nas coisas de Laurie – porém poderia ter tirado a faca do próprio bolso e depois fingido que tinha encontrado na mala._

_Christian Baker_

_Probabilidades: Poucas_

_Padma Patil_

_Probabilidade: Muitas – saiu da sala comunal com uma faca – agora é um fato, pela tentativa de Laurie de desmentir que a tinha visto – provavelmente em troca de alguma coisa. Tudo leva a acreditar que a faca suja de sangue era realmente dela. Demonstrou excessivo nervosismo._

_Gina Weasley_

_Probabilidades: Poucas – porém, demonstrou nervosismo ao dizer que tinha permanecido na sala comunal – talvez uma mentira._

_Kevin Wallace_

_Probabilidades: Muitas – assim como Draco, recusou-se a dizer o que significava a conversa dos dois ouvida por Sheppard – por que esconder se não deve nada_

_Cho Chang_

_Probabilidades: Poucas_

_Parvati Patil_

_Probabilidades: Poucas_

–Draco, Laurie, Padma e Kevin... Os nossos principais suspeitos – falou Harry, ao terminar a leitura.

–Até que surtiu algum efeito essa reunião – disse Rony, sorrindo.

–É... Eu acredito que seja a Padma... Mas, para ter certeza, temos que nos aprofundar ainda mais na vida dos nosso principais suspeitos.

–Tem razão, e...

PAM!

Um barulho de metal sendo atravessado... Lascas de madeira partindo...

Os três olharam para a porta, de onde tinha vindo o barulho. Havia uma lâmina atravessada pela porta. Empalideceram e sentiram o corpo tremer. Harry sentiu os olhos se arregalarem.

Naquele instante, começou a escorrer um líquido vermelho e pegajoso pela lâmina, respingando devagar pelo chão...

**N/A: Quem foi a vítima? Não percam os próximos capítulos (hehe). Reviews, por favor, são sempre bem vindas...**


	21. Um corpo que cai

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**Um corpo que cai**

Harry olhou para os rostos igualmente tensos de Rony e Hermione. Voltou o olhar para a lâmina. Grossos filetes de sangue escorriam. Sabia o que encontraria do outro lado. Uma das pessoas que interrogara não fazia muito tempo, morta, com o corpo atravessado por esse objeto pontiagudo cuja ponta adentrara a sala. Quem seria?

O garoto respirou fundo e fitou novamente os amigos.

–Não tem jeito... Teremos que sair em algum momento – disse, fazendo um esforço enorme para pronunciar cada palavra.

–Tem razão – disse Hermione, com o mesmo esforço.

–Quem vai abrir a porta? – perguntou Rony, cuja cor do rosto havia desaparecido totalmente.

Harry segurou a respiração. Olhou do rosto apavorado de Hermione para o rosto sem cor de Rony. Acabaria sobrando para ele, não tinha dúvida... Tinha que abrir a porta. Em algum momento teria que abrir.

Aproximou-se relutante da porta, olhando com nojo para a ponta da lâmina.

–E se o assassino ainda estiver por aí? – disse Rony.

–Claro que não está... Provavelmente já saiu correndo... – falou Harry, segurando a maçaneta, e girando-a lentamente.

Fechou os olhos e escancarou a porta. Abriu os olhos lentamente. A visão foi entrando em foco... Era uma garota... E, quando ele viu o rosto da garota, sentiu um aperto no estomago e o coração gelar.

–Cho! – gritou Harry, pasmo.

Harry olhou para o objeto pontiagudo que atravessara a porta. Havia perfurado a garota na altura do coração. Era um objeto circular, rodeado de grandes lâminas pontiagudas. Uma penetrara o corpo da garota e a porta de madeira.

Harry olhou para o rosto de Cho. Com uma faca, o assassino escrevera, perfurando toda a face: "M.E.". Na parte de baixo, o conhecido círculo, feito com sangue, ainda mais mal-feito do que os outros. Não havia X algum ao centro.

– "De lâminas afiadas ele é formado. Ele gira rapidamente. Tome muito cuidado, quando o sol se pôr no Oriente".– citou Harry. – Mais uma vez seguiu o que disse!

–É... horrível – balbuciou Hermione, lançando breves olhares ao corpo de Cho. – Parece que a cada morte ele usa ainda mais da crueldade.

Rony, com uma expressão de nojo e revolta, olhou para o objeto de lâminas.

–-Mas que coisa é essa? – perguntou, franzindo a testa.

–Eu não faço a mínima idéia – falou Harry, observando melhor. – Parece ser coisa de trouxas, mas eu convivo com eles e nunca vi coisa parecida.

–Eu também não – disse Mione, olhando de relance para o objeto. – Meus pais são trouxas, e, sinceramente, nunca vi isso, nem em jornal, nem nos noticiários.

–Bruxos não fabricam esse tipo de coisa, fabricam? – indagou Rony. – Quero dizer, se não for dos trouxas, não deve ser do nosso mundo, afinal onde se venderia algo desse tipo?

Harry sentiu uma lembrança aflorar-lhe no cérebro. A lembrança de um local que venderia um objeto como aquele... Uma loja mal iluminada, que visitara acidentalmente, quando utilizou pela primeira vez o Pó de Flu... Uma loja onde poderia encontrar ossos sobre o balcão, um baralho manchado de sangue e instrumentos pontiagudos no teto... Instrumentos pontiagudos que também deveriam ser vendidos...

–A Borgin & Burkes, na Travessa do Tranco! – exclamou, de repente. – A loja em que fui parar a cinco anos, lembram, quando utilizei o Pó de Flu?

–Claro! – falou Hermione. – Só pode ser esse o lugar onde o assassino conseguiu esse objeto estranho... Por mais que não tenha sido na Borg... Essa loja aí seja qual for o nome, com certeza foi comprado na Travessa do Tranco.

–Será que tem alguma arte das Trevas dentro dele? – perguntou Rony.

–Acho que não... O objeto é circular, o assassino deve ter lançado em direção a Cho. Nós ouvimos primeiro um baque na porta antes da lâmina atravessar o corpo de Cho e a porta. Ele deve ter empurrado a garota, provavelmente já sem forças, e lançou rapidamente esse objeto. Depois deixou seus símbolos, com notável pressa – olhem como o círculo está mal-feito – e saiu em disparada antes que abríssemos a porta.

–Pode ter sido qualquer um dos que foram interrogados... – suspirou Mione.

–Exatamente – concordou Harry. – E deve ter surpreendido Cho em algum corredor, pois, se já a tivesse pegado, Padma ou Parvati teriam visto.

–Ah, essa loja aí em que você esteve, na Travessa do Tranco...

–Borgin & Burkes... – falou Harry.

–Então… Nessa loja você viu o Draco e o pai dele! Eles freqüentam essa loja. Quem vocês acham que é o assassino? Só pode ser o Malfoy! Somente bruxos que não prestam mesmo freqüentam a Travessa. Nessa categoria, Draco se enquadra direitinho. Foi ele que comprou essa... coisa cheia de lâminas afiadas. Ele é o assassino!

–Acalme-se Rony – pediu Harry. – Temos muita gente pra suspeitar... Não afirme nada.

–E... O que faremos com o corpo da Cho, Harry? – perguntou Mione, parecendo aflita. – Se irmos logo atrás do Professor Dumbledore, eles irão querer ver o corpo para retira-lo, e encontrarão a nossa sala. Ainda mais agora, que alguns pedaços da porta foram pro espaço e eles poderão perceber que há uma porta camuflada na parede...

Harry pensou por um ou dois minutos, e por fim, respondeu, algo que Rony e Hermione jamais desejariam ouvir, e que pela expressão de Harry, ele também não desejara falar...

–Teremos que tirar o corpo daqui.

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam. Nesse momento, nem lembravam que estavam encabulados um com o outro. Por suas cabeças, só se passava a sensação horrível que seria carregar um corpo.

–Não é uma idéia muito agradável, eu sei – falou Harry, ao notar as expressões dos amigos. – Mas, é a única forma de manter nossa sala secreta.

–Como faremos isso? – perguntou Rony. – Vamos pegando no corpo cheio de sangue? Sujando nossas vestes?

–Não. Temos alguns pergaminhos velhos na sala, onde poderemos embrulhar nossas mãos. Tiraremos primeiramente o objeto do corpo dela. Depois, não precisaremos mais nos aproximar tanto do corpo. Não se esqueçam que o corpo de Cho está sustentado em pé devido ao objeto. Ao tirarmos, o corpo cairá para frente. Deixaremos uma carteira na frente do corpo, para ele cair sobre ela. Levaremos a carteira até um dos corredores mais próximos e depositaremos o corpo lá. Em seguida, colocamos a carteira de volta aqui na sala, para que ninguém a encontre.

–Tantos cuidados com o corpo... Parece até que somos os assassinos – falou Rony.

–É necessário fazer isso para manter nossa sala em sigilo – respondeu Harry. – Vamos começar? Rony, por favor, busque alguns pergaminhos mofados para proteger nossas mãos.

Rony entrou na sala, deixando Harry e Hermione com evidente apreensão. Rapidamente o garoto voltou com vários pergaminhos velhos nas mãos. Harry apanhou alguns e segurou, protegendo as palmas das mãos. Rony fez o mesmo.

–Temos que puxar com extrema cautela – alertou-o Harry. – Aproxime-se com cuidado... Mais pro lado, Rony, olha a lâmina... Isso... Agora coloque as duas mãos como eu... Vamos começar a puxar. Cuidado, pois, devido ao impulso, podemos voltar para trás e mais um acidente acontecer...Pronto?

Rony confirmou com a cabeça.

–Um... Dois... Três... Puxa!

Depositaram todas as forças nas mãos, puxando o objeto. Harry se surpreendeu com a dificuldade. A madeira parecia prender a enorme lâmina que adentrara a porta. Mais uma puxada. Nada. Outra puxada ainda mais forte. Harry sentiu todos os seus músculos trabalhando, e o suor escorrer-lhe por sobre a testa. Na outra puxada a lâmina pontiaguda se movimentou. O corpo de Cho balançou levemente. Harry olhou de esguelha para trás. Mione já havia trazido a carteira e se preparava para empurra-la mais para frente no momento em que o corpo despencasse.

Puxaram novamente. Harry sentiu uma boa parte da lamina sair da madeira. Mais uma puxada e tirariam totalmente.

–Atenção, Mione! É agora! – avisou ele.

Olhou para Rony, que também tinha algumas gotículas de suor na testa, e puxaram novamente. O impulso os levou alguns passos para trás. O corpo inanimado de Cho, preso à porta por uma das lâminas, despencou. Mione empurrou agilmente a carteira, fazendo com que o corpo despencasse sobre ela com um baque.

Harry e Rony seguravam o objeto.

–Muito bem... Agora eu vou até o próximo corredor e depositar o objeto no chão, antes que respingue sangue desse lado... Vai que eles examinam a parede e encontram a sala camuflada... Já volto.

Harry saiu. Rony lançou um breve olhar para Hermione. Só agora lembraram dos últimos acontecimentos entre os dois... E mais uma vez ficaram encabulados...

–Quem está aí?

Rony e Hermione sentiram, mais uma vez naquela noite, o sangue gelar. Conheciam bem aquela voz... Talvez o baque do corpo de Cho na carteira chamara a atenção dele... Era Filch.

Mione, embora apavorada, viu que tinha que pensar, e rápido... Olhou alguns pergaminhos que tinham sobrado. Apanhou-os e colocou-os no buraco que a lâmina tinha formado na porta da sala. Conseguira tapar o fio de luz que escapava pelo buraco. Na escuridão, Filch não perceberia.

Os passos dele estavam se tornando mais próximos. Rony e Hermione levantaram a carteira e, com dificuldade, saíram carregando-a, tendo o extremo cuidado de não derrubar o corpo. Se o corpo caísse, não haveria tempo. Estariam perdidos.

A carteira estava muito pesada. Os dois caminhavam em passos lentos. Dobraram o corredor e, mais à frente, divisaram a figura de Harry, já voltando.

Mione fez um sinal para ele ficar quieto. Quando ele se aproximou o bastante para escutar um sussurro, ela lhe informou, entre a respiração ofegante pelo peso que carregava:

–Filch...

Apesar da iluminação fraca, ela pôde perceber o pânico de Harry. O som dos passos se tornou mais audível. Filch já estava no corredor da sala. Rapidamente, Mione e Rony continuaram com a carteira nas mãos, desesperados, contando agora com a ajuda de Harry.

Era difícil. Tinham que ir rapidamente antes que Filch dobrasse esse corredor, mas também não podiam fazer nenhum ruído, tomando cuidado com cada passo que davam.

Dobraram mais um corredor, e mal tinham colocado os pés no mesmo quando os passos de Filch já ecoavam no corredor onde tinham acabado de estar.

Nesse instante, Harry viu algo que fez seu coração disparar ainda mais.

O corpo de Cho começava a _escorregar_ por cima da carteira. Se caísse, o barulho chamaria a atenção do zelador, que viria rapidamente ao encontro deles.

Os passos de Filch pararam por um momento.

"Ele encontrou o objeto", pensou Harry.

Lançou um olhar aflito para Rony e Hermione, apontando rapidamente, com uma mão livre, o corpo de Cho, que já estava inclinado na beira da carteira. Rony e Hermione sentiram uma nova aflição tomar conta de cada um.

Tinham que pensar rápido. O corpo de Cho rolou pela carteira. Iria cair no chão. Rapidamente, Harry abaixou-se e o amparou com o joelho, evitando com que caísse. Foi levantando devagar, enquanto Hermione, captando o que o amigo queria fazer, abaixava do outro lado. Quando o corpo rolou até o centro da carteira novamente, Mione levantou-se com rapidez. O corpo estancou. Recomeçaram imediatamente a caminhar. Os passos de Filch ainda não tinham recomeçado. Ele devia estar examinando cada canto do corredor onde encontrara o objeto com lâminas. Devia ter visto a lâmina suja de sangue, e agora estava à procura do corpo e de quem matara. Se visse os três com o corpo de Cho, eles estariam perdidos.

Dobraram mais um corredor, com a mesma cautela. Tinham que colocar o corpo de Cho no chão. E Filch não podia encontrar a carteira. Mas como fazer isso em silêncio?

Harry inclinou-se para o lado, inclinando também a carteira. Hermione e Rony começaram a fazer o mesmo movimento. Agacharam-se e, aproximando bem a carteira do solo, a inclinaram bem para o lado, fazendo com que o corpo de Cho escorregasse para o chão sem o menor ruído.

Os três recomeçaram logo a caminhar, agora com mais facilidade, carregando somente a carteira. Ouviram Filch adentrar pelo outro corredor. Apressaram-se ainda mais e dobraram mais um corredor. Avistaram a porta de uma sala. Se estivesse aberta, colocariam a carteira lá dentro. Rony largou a carteira e girou a maçaneta. Estava aberta.

Com o ligeiro temor de a porta ranger ao ser aberta, Rony começou a abri-la bem devagar. Seu coração quase saía pela boca. Já estava quase aberta... Não estava rangendo... Até que...

Rangeu.

Um rangido leve, mas que, com o silêncio daqueles corredores, tornou-se um barulho alto e, pior, revelador. Os três sentiram que estavam completamente perdidos. Os passos de Filch já iam naquela direção, e rapidamente.

Harry e Mione, sentindo que não tinham mais saída, fizeram a única coisa que poderia salva-los naquele momento de serem descobertos.

Como estavam perto da curva que levava ao corredor, ouviram a aproximação de Filch e praticamente arremessaram a carteira para cima do zelador, quando perceberam que ele estava bem perto, tomando o cuidado de não lhe revelar os rostos. Filch tombou para trás com o impacto e deu um grito de dor. Harry, Rony e Hermione começaram a correr, antes que ele se levantasse.

Correram sem parar, olhando para trás em alguns momentos. Harry desejou ter o Mapa do Maroto consigo. Era horrível ser perseguido sem saber qual era à distância em relação ao perseguidor.

Quando alcançaram o retrato da Mulher Gorda, estavam suados, vermelhos, resfolegantes, sentindo cada batida forte do coração. Disseram a senha e o retrato lhes revelou a passagem. Passaram por ela e se largaram no sofá da sala comunal, estirando as pernas e secando os rostos.

–Este é o ano mais agitado que já tive – falou Rony.

–Que sorte que tivemos – disse Hermione. – Estivemos a um passo de nossa expulsão...

–Só expulsão? – observou Harry. – Se Filch nos pega, seriamos os prováveis assassinos de Cho, e iríamos parar em Azkaban na certa!

–Quem teve a brilhante idéia de arremessar a carteira? – brincou Rony, tentando amenizar o clima de pânico.

–Ah eu e Mione juntos. Afinal, quando estamos em perigo, somos capazes de ter as idéias mais malucas – disse Harry.

–Acho melhor subirmos – falou Hermione. – Filch irá correndo contar ao Professor Dumbledore o que ocorreu. Vai que eles cismam de fazer uma verificação nas salas comunais para descobrir se há algum aluno fora da cama...

–_Dois _alunos – corrigiu-a Harry. – Filch é bobo, mas não é cego. Ele viu que foram dois pares de braços que arremessaram a carteira em cima dele.

–Se corremos esse risco, vamos subir logo – falou Rony, levantando-se do sofá. – Não vejo a hora de dormir...

Enquanto subiam, Hermione comentou sobre o quão seria horrível "eu, uma monitora, ser acusada de assassinato. E você também, Rony. Temos que rever nossos conceitos... Droga! Não sei porque me nomearam monitora! Desobedeço tanto as regras...".

Mione lembrou a Harry para pingar a Essência de Kaviazat sobre o ferimento em cicatrização. Se não fosse o aviso, acabaria esquecendo, devido à enxurrada de emoções que lhe tomava o cérebro.

Tomou a essência quando já estava deitado, debaixo dos cobertores. Se alguém viesse verificar os alunos, era melhor verem que ele estava dormindo.

Após dois goles, colocou o cálice na mesa de cabeceira e cobriu-se até a cabeça. Rony já estava até roncando. Ele, porém, ficou debaixo dos cobertores, com o pensamento vagueando... As lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos...

Só agora, ali, no silêncio da noite, caiu a ficha de que a nova vítima do assassino não era apenas um amigo ou outra pessoa qualquer... Era Cho Chang... E ele gostara muito de Chang...

Algumas lembranças vieram... O beijo na sala da AD... Quando foi com ela para Hogsmeade... O quanto era bom perceber, que fosse apenas numa frase, como ela gostava dele...

Harry pensou, com amargura, o que fizera para merecer tudo aquilo. Sirius se fora não fazia muito tempo, e agora ele perdia Cho... Sabia que a Segunda Guerra acarretaria em algumas mortes, mas não mortes dentro da escola, com pessoas que ele realmente gostava.

Cho... Como podia imaginar que perderia Cho?

Como poderia imaginar que um servo de Voldemort já tinha sido reservado por ele para tirar a paz e o sossego de Hogwarts? A guerra não estava acontecendo somente para trás das fronteiras da escola, como Harry imaginara... Havia uma guerra acontecendo lá dentro, cujo causador ele sabia o nome, mas que dispunha agora de uma nova face. Ele vira essa face na reunião dos suspeitos. Mas como saber qual seria?

Mais uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto exausto de Harry.

* * *

Harry, Rony e Hermione acordaram cedo no domingo. Era dia de visita a Hogsmeade, e, por mais que não tivessem reposto todas as energias gastadas na noite anterior, o passeio talvez pudesse melhorar os ânimos de cada um.

Apesar da proximidade do inverno, o sol brilhava no céu naquele dia, sendo o calor interrompido em alguns momentos por um vento de ar gelado.

Enquanto saboreavam o café da manhã perceberam que o assassinato de Cho já era assunto. Os alunos da Corvinal eram os mais revoltados. Todos tinham expressões de revolta ou de dor no rosto.

Harry, que sonhara com Cho á noite inteira, comeu mais um pedaço de torta, tentando evitar prorrompesse em soluços e lágrimas na frente de todo mundo.

Alguns alunos que participaram da reunião de suspeitos (Gina, Padma e Parvati) vieram manifestar o pesar que significava a morte de Cho. Outros (Christian, James, Laurie e Jennifer) vieram procura-lo com os olhos arregalados, mostrando temor, perguntando se Harry já chegara ao nome do assassino.

Quando terminaram de comer, Harry, Rony e Hermione foram para a tradicional fila formada por Filch, que conferia os nomes de cada um e se tinham permissão de visitar o povoado.

Só que dessa vez Filch estampava um mau humor no rosto e ameaçava em altos brados todos os alunos que se encontravam na fila:

–Eu pegarei os infelizes que estão provocando esses tumultos na escola! – bradava ele. – Eu sei que são dois... Se eu pegar esses dois, farei com que sofram as punições antigas administradas aqui nessa escola! Farei com que se ajoelhem em cacos de vidro e que fiquem pendurados por semanas do lado de fora da torre mais alta do castelo!

Harry, Rony e Mione trocaram olhares significativos.

Enquanto os três eram inspecionados, Draco Malfoy e Úrsula Hubbard já se encontravam na estrada em que levava a vila. Como sempre, os dois estavam escondidos dos olhares dos estudantes que caminhavam pela estrada, num lugar pouco confortável, atrás de um matagal.

–Então o seu plano será posto em prática hoje? – perguntou Draco para a garota.

–Sim... – respondeu Úrsula, baixinho. – Você não disse que quer que o "romance" entre você e a Granger se torne público, para atingir o Harry? Pois é, eu o colocarei em prática hoje...

–Mal posso esperar... Nunca imaginei que uma visita a Hogsmeade pudesse ser tão interessante – disse Draco, esfregando as mãos, com ansiedade.

–É o que eu lhe disse... Até os bruxos do Japão saberão sobre vocês dois. Será o acontecimento do dia – e virando-se para Draco, com os olhos faiscando, disse: –- Fique sossegado. Harry Potter não perde por esperar.

**N/A: Próximo capítulo... Surpresas, emoções e uma nova armação de Úrsula no passeio em Hogsmeade...**

**E, por favor, gente, continuem mandando reviews. Assim posso saber a opinião de vocês e se a fic continua sendo lida. Valeu!**


	22. A guarda de Hogsmeade

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**A guarda de Hogsmeade**

Harry, Rony e Hermione tentaram, de todas as formas, não entrarem no assunto da investigação. No entanto, enquanto passavam pela estrada que levava a Hogsmeade, a conversa não se desviou desse assunto.

–Cho foi a penúltima pessoa a ser interrogada, e saiu antes de Parvati e Padma – raciocinava Harry. – Padma é um dos nossos principais suspeitos, senão o principal... Temos que perguntar a Parvati se a irmã não se afastou por um momento...

–Eis um novo interrogatório surgindo no ar – suspirou Rony.

–Ah, mas já vi que será melhor não convocarmos todos de uma vez – falou Harry. – Chamaremos apenas aqueles que nos interessam realmente no momento. Agora, por exemplo, seria interessante ouvir Parvati e Padma.

Chegaram a rua Principal, que estava cheia de estudantes. Harry não pôde deixar de observar que a massa de visitantes era formada _somente_ pelos estudantes. Talvez os últimos acontecimentos ocorridos em Alerton Kollen tenham sido o pivô do temor de muitos bruxos saírem para dar um simples passeio.

Além dos estudantes, havia bruxos com vestes roxas brilhantes, andando por cada canto de Hogsmeade. Todos seguravam suas varinhas nas mãos, em posição estratégica para atacarem no momento mais imprevisível.

No vidro de uma loja fora afixado um cartaz avisando sobre a patrulha de Hogsmeade. Quando passavam em frente a loja, Harry viu o raio de sol que batia em suas costas ser interrompido por uma sombra. Virou-se e, no momento em que viu de quem se tratava, não pôde deixar de sorrir.

Lupin olhava-o com o mesmo ar de felicidade. Abriu os braços e imediatamente recebeu o abraço de Harry. Quando finalmente se soltaram, e após Lupin cumprimentar Rony e Hermione, Harry comentou:

–Não sabia que você seria chamado para essa patrulha. Pensei que só seria formada por bruxos do Ministério e aurores.

Lupin baixou a voz e aproximou o rosto do garoto.

–Dumbledore deu um jeito de colocar os membros da Ordem aqui. Ele disse que seria bom eu ver você... Ah Harry, lamento por não ter visto você antes e só ter lhe escrito durante as férias, mas é que... Acho que você já sabe o que aconteceu em Alerton Kollen...

–Sei sim – murmurou Harry. – Terrível...

–É – concordou Lupin, parecendo chateado. – A situação só tende a piorar, Harry. Com esse ataque, ficou mais do que evidente que Voldemort quer sim uma guerra entre bruxos e trouxas. Imagine quando ele utilizar os dementadores? Imagine a catástrofe? Tudo indica, infelizmente, que a guerra entre trouxas e bruxos é só uma questão de tempo...

–Você estava em Alerton na noite do ataque?

–Sim. Eu, Tonks, Quim, Olho-Tonto, e outros membros da Ordem... Infelizmente, perdemos dois dos nossos, que moravam em Londres... Yvy Maldorm e Lester Dable.

–Meu Deus – suspirou Rony. – E os meus pais? Estão bem, não é?

–Seus pais não foram para Alerton naquela noite – respondeu Lupin. – Dumbledore sabia da gravidade do ataque e resolveu deixa-los em segurança. Eles têm filhos para cuidar. Claro que Arthur quis ir para ajudar, mas Dumbledore conseguiu convence-lo.

–E... Belatriz? – perguntou Harry, com a voz carregada de ódio. – Ela estava lá, ajudando o Voldemort?

–Sim, estava. Foi ela que matou Yvy, aliás.

–Essa mulher é um monstro – vociferou Harry. – Se eu pudesse, matava-a com minhas próprias mãos. Ou melhor, com um "Avada Kedavra" para ela sentir a mesma coisa que Sirius sentiu...

Lágrimas de ódio e dor se misturaram nos olhos de Harry, que fechou os punhos.

–Cuidado com o ódio que guarda no coração, Harry – alertou Lupin, colocando as mãos no ombro do garoto. – Você sabe que nunca teria forças para lançar uma maldição como essa. Sabe porque, Harry? Porque você tem uma alma boa, um caráter.

–Ela matou Sirius – disse com voz dura.

–Não adianta guardar esse ódio, Harry... Aqui se faz, aqui se paga – citou Lupin. – Um dia Belatriz terá o que merece.

–Tenho tanto ódio dela quanto tenho de Michael Evans – falou Harry, secando as lágrimas.

A expressão de Lupin mudou ao ouvir o nome. Somente Hermione percebeu a mudança, embora fosse bem aparente. Seu rosto ficara tenso e pálido. Antes que ele mudasse de assunto, Hermione resolveu perguntar:

–Lupin... Você sabe alguma coisa sobre Michael Evans?

Lupin mexeu-se, inquieto.

–Aquele maluco... – disse Harry. – Matou mais uma pessoa essa noite, Lupin! E não vai parar...

–Lamento, Harry – falou Lupin, tenso. – Acho que é melhor encerrarmos nossa conversa, alguém pode desconfiar...

–Lupin, você não respondeu! – barrou-o Hermione, quando ele se preparava para sair. – Você sabe alguma coisa sobre Michael Evans?

–Que Michael Evans? – perguntou ele. – Aquele da lenda? Como souberam dessa lenda? Faz tanto tempo que não se fala nela... Mas o que Michael Evans tem a ver com as mortes se não passa de uma lenda?

–Não é uma lenda – falou Harry. – Ele existe e está a solta na escola...

–Só posso lhes dizer que é um absurdo – continuou Lupin, embaralhado. – Agora tenho que ir... Cuidem-se! E parem de ligar para essas histórias absurdas.

Lupin afastou-se, desajeitado. Mione o observava com as sobrancelhas ligeiramente franzidas. O nervosismo de Lupin só significava uma coisa – que ele sabia quem era Michael Evans. Talvez, pensou Mione, até o tenha conhecido...

Resolveu não estragar o passeio com suas desconfianças. Recomeçaram a caminhar logo depois.

A Dedosdemel estava ainda mais agitada este ano. Havia inúmeras novidades de doces. Harry, Rony e Mione entraram com ansiedade, e logo o encanto de estar no meio de tantas guloseimas melhorou os ânimos dos três.

Quando provavam o novíssimo Bombom Explosivo _(Explode na boca, lançando confetes coloridos nos sabores de menta, creme e pimenta) _foram surpreendidos por uma pessoa que, embora os cabelos tivessem assumido tons diferentes, conservava o mesmo rosto.

–Tonks! – exclamaram os três, em coro.

Tonks sorriu, afastando a franja lilás que escorria por seu rosto. Harry observou com curiosidade que os fios lilás se misturavam com esverdeados e amarelados, cada qual com cores vivas e vibrantes.

–Seu cabelo está incrível! – admirou Mione.

–É, mas infelizmente alguns não pensam da mesma forma – suspirou Tonks. – Uma bruxa ridícula do Ministério falou que era uma "extravagância", que eu não estava "indo para uma festa para usar esse cabelo colorido"... Quer saber? Ela sente é inveja... Tinham que ver os cabelos dela. Pareciam raízes de mandrágora...

Harry, Rony e Hermione sorriram. A simpatia de Tonks era contagiante.

–Encontramos com Lupin agora a pouco – contou Harry. – Ele nos contou como foi terrível o ataque em Alerton...

–Ah e como! – falou Tonks, exasperada. – Havia muitos Comensais. Corri um risco muito grande. Mas ser metamorfomaga me ajudou muito. Mudar a aparência às vezes é de uma utilidade que vocês não podem imaginar. Vocês nem imaginam o pavor que senti... Estava desprevenida, aí ouvi passos e passei para a cabeleira de Belatriz Lestrange. Se não fizesse isso, receberia um feitiço pelas costas do Lúcio Malfoy...

–Ele também estava lá? – perguntou Harry, alarmado.

–Sim. Apesar da escuridão, tenho certeza que era Lúcio. Pelo número de Comensais, todos os que fugiram de Azkaban há uma semana estavam lá.

Um momento tenso tomou conta de cada um. Por fim, Tonks resolveu animar os garotos e começou a conversar sobre as guloseimas da Dedosdemel.

–O Ministério pediu para ficarmos alertas em todo o momento. Mas vou confessar-lhes uma coisa... Tenho um fraco por doces! Seria uma tarefa quase impossível passar várias vezes na frente da Dedosdemel sem comer um Diabinho de pimenta, aliás é meu preferido desde a juventude... Adorava cuspir fogo nas pessoas que eu não gostava... Pena estar aqui em trabalho, senão ia soprar uma boa quantidade de fogo naquela bruxa nojenta que falou do meu cabelo... Seria ótimo!

–Tonks, você sabe o que vem acontecendo em Hogwarts? – perguntou Hermione, de repente.

–Sim, Dumbledore nos contou. Se não fosse ele, nem saberíamos, já que o Ministério está fazendo de tudo para que os assassinatos não se espalhem, embora acredite que isso vá ocorrer a qualquer momento.

–Michael Evans... Você já ouviu falar desse nome? – perguntou Mione.

Tonks levantou os olhos, pensando, a mão ainda segurando a varinha no bolso.

–Já ouvi esse nome... Ah, mas é claro! A lenda. Um jovem que teve a alma presa em um amuleto por Voldemort... Quem encontrasse o amuleto libertaria a maldição... Etc, etc, etc... Mas... Por que estão interessados nisso?

–É que acreditamos que a pessoa que está causando esses assassinatos seja ele em um novo corpo – respondeu Harry.

Tonks mudou seu cabelo para branco-pérola e achatou seu nariz.

Rony gargalhou, mas Harry e Hermione perceberam a manobra para desviar suas atenções.

–Por favor, Tonks, responda – pediu Harry.

Tonks ficou séria e baixou os olhos. Depois, levantou-os e encarou cada um dos três.

–Escutem, por favor... Só vou avisa-los para não tentarem se meter em encrencas. Não mexam com algo que já está sendo averiguado pelos professores da escola e por Dumbledore. Essa pessoa é mais perigosa do que vocês imaginam...

–Quem? Michael Evans?

Tonks esboçou um leve sorriso.

–Não... Claro que não... Eu quis dizer a pessoa que está cometendo esses crimes. Claro que não é esse Michael Evans, isso é uma lenda, eu já lhes disse... E... Bom, agora vou dar mais uma averiguada pelas outras lojas. Tenho que cumprir minha função.

–OK – falou Harry.

–Até logo, garotos… E cuidem-se.

–Você também – pediu Hermione. – Tome muito cuidado.

Tonks saiu, alerta, vigiando cada canto. Deveria haver fortes ameaças de novos ataques a povoados bruxos depois de Alerton Kollen. Afinal, só quando a situação era grave havia patrulha em Hogsmeade. E aquela guarda se revezava por vinte e quatro horas... A situação não era grave... Era gravíssima...

Após saírem da Dedosdemel com os bolsos cheios de doces, Harry, Rony e Hermione resolveram ir para o Três Vassouras.

Entraram no local. Estava um pouco mais vazio do que o habitual. Só os alunos de Hogwarts. Os bruxos das redondezas pareciam ter realmente se isolado...

Harry se ofereceu para buscar as canecas de cerveja amanteigada, enquanto Rony e Hermione escolhessem uma mesa. Quando ia se retirando, Rony e Hermione se ofereceram para acompanha-lo.

–Por que vocês não escolhem uma mesa juntos? – estranhou Harry.

–Não precisa, Harry – falou Rony. – Vamos juntos... Hoje têm muitas mesas para se escolher, está mais vazio.

Harry os encarou com a testa franzida.

–Vocês estão muito esquisitos, sabiam? – disse ele. – Não sei... Não conversaram desde que chegamos ao povoado, aliás, não conversam normalmente desde que saí da ala hospitalar... É uma mudança sutil, mas dá para perceber... Afinal, o que está acontecendo? Vocês brigaram?

Hermione olhou de esguelha para Rony.

–Não é isso, Harry... Eu e o Rony só tivemos uma pequena discussão por esses dias... Mas não estamos brigados. Não é, Rony?

–É... É verdade – concordou o garoto.

–Então, venham comigo – disse Harry. – Mas espero que voltem a se falar normalmente.

Os três se dirigiram ao balcão, onde Madame Rosmerta atendia neste momento um grupo de alunos. James Smith, Christian Baker e Jennifer Yumi tomavam cada um uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada, ao lado de Laurie Sawyer, que já ia fazendo uma nova remessa.

–Manda mais uma rodada! – pediu ela para Madame Rosmerta. – Eu pago para todos de novo! E olha que depois iremos a Dedosdemel encher os bolsos de doces!

Jennifer, James e Christian comemoraram. Madame Rosmerta virou-se para encher as canecas, enquanto James, terminando a sua, resolveu perguntar:

–Mas onde você conseguiu tanto dinheiro, Laurie? – perguntou ele.

Antes que Laurie respondesse, Harry adiantou-se:

–É isso que eu também desejava saber.

Laurie virou o restinho de cerveja amanteigada que ainda restava em sua caneca em cima de suas vestes ao ver Harry. Apanhou, com as mãos trêmulas, um paninho que estava sobre o balcão e começou a se limpar. Harry continuou:

–Por que o nervosismo, Laurie? Eu só fiz uma pergunta simples... Onde conseguiu tanto dinheiro assim? Ganhou algum prêmio?

–Tudo bem que você está investigando os assassinatos, Potter – respondeu, com a voz pastosa. – Mas isso não lhe dá o direito de querer averiguar cada detalhe da minha vida...

–Mas eu não estou averiguando nada que possa ser tão... "secreto" assim – falou Harry. – Só perguntei onde arranjou tanto dinheiro, já que está pagando para todos os seus amigos...

Laurie largou o pano e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Harry.

–Eu ganhei do meu pai. Ele me deu esse dinheiro de aniversário.

Madame Rosmerta voltou nesse momento, depositando as quatro canecas cheias no balcão e entregando o troco para Laurie.

Várias moedas de sicles tilintaram nas mãos da garota.

–Demorei mas consegui trocar – falou Madame Rosmerta. – Também, você tem que trazer trocados de vez em quando, mocinha! Pagar cerveja amanteigada com galeões!

Harry lançou um olhar furtivo para as moedas e depois para Laurie, que parecia ter ficado muito nervosa pela frase de Madame Rosmerta.

–Nossa! Quanto dinheiro, Laurie! – exclamou Harry, com malicia. – Suponho que você tem muito mais galeões guardados? Não sabia que sua família é tão rica...

–Na verdade nem eu sabia – intrometeu-se Madame Rosmerta, que trazia as canecas de Harry, Rony e Hermione. – O pai dela, Coddy Sawyer, sempre vinha com poucas moedas aqui, nos tempos em que estudava em Hogwarts. Ele deu uma passada aqui faz um ano mais ou menos, e também não trouxe muito dinheiro. Vocês ganharam algum prêmio, querida?

Laurie parecia querer afundar para debaixo do balcão.

–Então, Laurie, você tinha dito que seu pai lhe dera uma mesada? – perguntou Harry, novamente.

A garota manteve-se em silêncio, dando goles na cerveja amanteigada e desviando o olhar de Harry.

–Você tem que prestar mais atenção no que diz, Laurie – continuou Harry. – Ontem, por exemplo. Disseram-me que você tinha visto a Padma Patil saindo da sala comunal da Corvinal com uma faca na mão... Depois você me disse que não tinha visto, que era apenas uma brincadeira. Só que agora fica provado o que eu disse, quando você se intrometeu no depoimento de Padma... Você a viu saindo da sala comunal sim, com uma faca na mão, e só tentou desmentir porque fez uma _chantagem. _Você a ameaçou e pediu dinheiro em troca de seu silêncio.

–É um absurdo... – vociferou Laurie, exaltada.

–Os Patil possuem uma boa condição financeira, todos sabem – falou Harry, desafiando-a. – Esse dinheiro todo veio da Padma Patil!

–Nunca ouvi tanta besteira! – exclamou ela. – Eu vou embora daqui.

E saiu, batendo a porta do Três Vassouras e chamando a atenção de todos os clientes. Christian, James e Jennifer continuavam sentados, só que agora com as canecas imóveis e boquiabertos.

–Harry... – murmurou Christian. – Você tem certeza disso?

–Absoluta – confirmou Harry. – Padma pagou para Laurie ficar quieta.

–Vamos sentar, Harry – pediu Mione. – Você precisa se acalmar.

E, com as canecas espumantes nas mãos, os três se dirigiram até uma mesa afastada.

* * *

Enquanto isso, próximo a Casa dos Gritos, onde não havia nenhum estudante, tampouco um dos bruxos que faziam a guarda, Úrsula e Kevin aguardavam Draco, que estava num beco com Gina – o local mais sigiloso que a garota encontrara.

Finalmente, Úrsula e Kevin avistaram o garoto pálido que corria em suas direções, ofegante. Quando Draco chegou, Úrsula foi logo lhe perguntando:

–E então, foi seguido por algum dos guardas? – perguntou, aflita.

–Não. Tenho certeza.

–Ótimo – disse ela. – Agora temos que combinar rapidamente o nosso plano. Para que ele dê certo, só preciso do grito de Kevin, para colaborar com o meu.

Draco e Kevin se entreolharam, intrigados.

–Não estou entendendo nada – falou Draco. – Que plano mais maluco...

–Maluco só na aparência – respondeu Úrsula, sorrindo. – Vai ser hilário... Vamos provocar o maior alvoroço neste povoado...

–Úrsula, veja lá... – disse Kevin, preocupado. – Está cheio de bruxos do Ministério por aí. Não vai nos meter em uma encrenca.

–Fique sossegado, seu medroso... Não precisaremos agir muito. Tudo o que precisava, eu já consegui. Soube que têm alguns repórteres e fotógrafos de jornais bruxos por aqui... Ah, tudo vai dar certo, tenho certeza.

–Mas... Por que você precisará dos repórteres e fotógrafos?

–Não tenho tempo para lhe explicar, Draco – respondeu Úrsula. – Vá agora mesmo atrás de Gina e venha dar uns beijos nela bem aqui. Kevin, você vem comigo. Ah, o espetáculo está para começar.

* * *

–Oi, Gina! – cumprimentou Draco, após chegar no beco.

–Por que demorou tanto? – perguntou a garota.

–É que... Eu dei uma passada no Correio, enviei uma carta para minha mãe... Sabe como é, quando se escreve para os pais...

–Compreendo – sorriu a garota, beijando Draco.

–Tenho um lugar melhor para ficarmos juntos – disse Draco, sorrindo. – Um lugar onde ninguém vai nos ver e é bem mais confortável do que esse beco.

–Que lugar?

–Na frente da Casa dos Gritos. Sei que parece estranho, mas hoje não tem ninguém por lá, está praticamente deserto...

–Não é perigoso? – perguntou Gina, alarmada.

–Claro que não – respondeu Draco, dando um beijo na jovem. – Agora, você vai à frente e eu vou te seguindo logo atrás. Tudo bem?

–Claro – falou Gina, saindo discretamente do beco.

Draco saiu logo atrás, seguindo-a. Lançou um olhar furtivo para a garota de cachos dourados que observava a vitrine da loja Escribas, que lhe confirmou com um movimento das mãos.

* * *

Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam dentro da Loja de Penas Escriba, examinando os novos modelos de penas que haviam chegado na remessa desse ano.

Enquanto observavam uma pena preta com fios dourados, Hermione levantou os olhos para a rua e viu Úrsula Hubbard na direção de um dos guardas que faziam a patrulha.

A perna de pau era inconfundível. Mione já ia mostrar Olho-Tonto para Harry e Rony quando viu que os olhos do bruxo giraram perigosamente, como se ele estivesse alarmado com alguma coisa.

Hermione olhou para Úrsula. A garota tinha as mãos sobre os olhos, apavorada. De repente gritou, tão alto que Hermione pôde ouvir de dentro da loja:

–É um ataque! Eu ouvi gritos! Só podem ser os bruxos das trevas atacando!

Harry e Rony derrubaram a pena no chão. Nas ruas, os estudantes começaram a correr, desesperados. As pessoas que estavam dentro da loja também saíram. Harry, Rony e Mione recolocaram a pena no lugar e saíram para a rua em disparada.

Era um pandemônio. Até os donos das lojas saíram para ver o que estava acontecendo.

De repente, um grito alto, desesperado, foi ouvido por todos, sobrepondo-se a todos os barulhos.

–Socorro! Aqui, na Casa dos Gritos!

Os guardas se reuniram. Os três divisaram as figuras de Tonks – devido à cabeleira branco pérola – e Olho-Tonto Moody – devido à perna de pau que dava pequenas batidas no chão e o olho mágico que olhava para todos os lados.

Úrsula, na frente deles, esperneava:

–Eu não disse? Alguém está sendo atacado!

–Por favor, acalme-se e se proteja – pediu a voz bondosa de Lupin.

–Atenção! – pediu Olho-Tonto, pondo-se à frente dos guardas. – Vamos até a Casa dos Gritos! Alguém está precisando de nossa ajuda. Varinhas em punho! – todos levantaram as varinhas. – Então, vamos.

Todos os guardas começaram a caminhar em direção a Casa. Embora fosse pedido para todos os estudantes e os demais bruxos para que ficassem em proteção, quase nenhum resistiu e começou a seguir a guarda de Hogsmeade.

Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam logo atrás dos guardas, atentos. Harry tocava a varinha por dentro das vestes, caso precisasse utiliza-la com urgência.

Caminharam no maior silêncio e cautela possível, para apanhar os possíveis Comensais com surpresa. Começaram a subir a ladeira que levava até a Casa dos Gritos. Harry pensou com pesar que a pessoa que pediu ajuda já devia estar morta...

Quando se aproximaram do final da ladeira, o coração de Harry disparou. Seria Voldemort em pessoa?

Porém, quando avistaram a Casa dos Gritos, Harry, assim como os guardas e todos os outros, viram uma cena ainda mais difícil de se imaginar.

Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley se beijavam, em frente à cerca da casa. Continuavam se beijando, sem perceber a presença de todos. Olho-Tonto Moody pigarreou, chamando a atenção do casal, que se soltou e olhou para a multidão que os observava.

Gina arregalou os olhos, sentindo o rosto esquentar. Draco também parecia nervoso. Dois bruxos com máquinas fotográficas se adiantaram, driblando os guardas.

–Vai ser um furo de reportagem! – exclamou um deles, dando um clique.

Úrsula olhou para o rosto aturdido de Harry. Depois, lançou um sorriso para Draco. O plano havia dado certo.


	23. Romance mais do que público

**CAPÍTULO 23**

**Romance mais do que público**

Os flashes das câmeras fotográficas focalizavam o olhar de pavor de Gina. A garota olhava para toda a multidão, que observava ela e Draco como culpados de algum ato horrendo.

–Pensamos ter escutado gritos de pavor – falou Olho-Tonto, o olho mágico olhando com desconfiança para o casal. – Será que vocês podem nos explicar por que pediram ajuda?

–Nós não pedimos – respondeu Gina, aturdida. – Eu... Não sei do que vocês estão falando... Não...

Gina driblou a multidão e saiu em disparada, com a cabeça abaixada, o rosto corado e as lágrimas começando a escorrer pelos olhos. A multidão, revoltada, gritava:

–Que brincadeira de mau gosto!

–Você não tem vergonha, garota?

–Você não presta, menina! Enganando a todos, deixando todos preocupados!

Gina desceu a ladeira, correndo com um esforço que não sabia de onde tirara, sem direção... O que seus pais iriam dizer quando saísse no jornal sua foto, aos beijos, com Draco Malfoy? O pai dele era um Comensal da Morte, inimigo dos membros da Ordem. Mas ela tinha certeza que, apesar do pai ser tão cruel, Draco era diferente. Ele era carinhoso com ela, a amava de verdade. Claro que ele já tinha sido muito arrogante, mas Gina sentia que ele havia mudado.

Mesmo assim, pensava Gina, os outros não sabiam dessa mudança. Os pais com certeza lhe mandariam um berrador, esbravejando a vergonha que era para os Weasley a filha sair no jornal, sendo pivô de um alvoroço em Hogsmeade, aos beijos com o filho de Lúcio Malfoy. Justo ela, que queria tanto que seu romance com Draco ficasse somente entre eles, via que o relacionamento se tornaria mais do que público. Sairia em diversos jornais, talvez até de outros países. Gina sentia uma fama terrível se aproximando dela, e sua reputação indo para o buraco.

Gina correu sem destino pela Hogsmeade deserta. Estava perdida... Não sabia o que fazer, para onde ir, como encarar as pessoas... Seria motivo de chacota pela escola inteira...

Parou ofegante na frente de uma loja, apoiando-se no vidro da vitrine. Olhou para trás, em meio ao mar de lágrimas que cobria seus olhos. Eles ainda não estavam voltando. Não queria vê-los. Não queria ver ninguém. Não tinha coragem para isso.

Fechou os olhos lacrimejantes e se jogou ao chão lentamente, encostada na vitrine. Queria imaginar que o mundo estava assim, vazio...

–Gina! Gina!

Não, o mundo não estava vazio... Ela ouviu a voz feminina lhe chamando. Reconheceu-a na hora como a doce voz de Úrsula Hubbard.

Abriu os olhos. Em meio à visão distorcida pelas lágrimas, divisou a figura de cabelos louros vindo até sua direção. Gina colocou as mãos sobre os olhos. Não tinha coragem de encarar ninguém.

–Gina! – a voz estava bem próxima.

Gina sentiu Úrsula tomando-lhe as mãos úmidas e as segurando. Gina abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou para a garota.

–Gina... Por favor – a voz de Úrsula era suplicante, amigável. – Fique calma.

Gina tirou forças para responder, com a voz fraca:

–Como ficarei calma, Úrsula? Eu estou... arruinada!

–Não diga isso.

–Estou sim... Sei que você quer me consolar, mas... é a verdade! Causei toda essa confusão... Mas eu não queria, Úrsula... Até agora não entendo como essa confusão foi criada!

–É difícil de entender – falou Úrsula. – Foi muito estranho. Alguém gritou pedindo ajuda, e o grito pareceu vir lá de cima. Foi por isso que criou todo esse alvoroço. Afinal, é esperado um ataque aos povoados a qualquer momento. Aí, chegamos lá em cima, e vemos vocês dois se beijando...

–Imagine os jornais amanhã! – exclamou Gina, apavorada. – Vão publicar que foi um alarme falso, e que, na verdade, no local só existiam duas pessoas se beijando. E ainda vão colocar as fotos do flagrante.

–Pelo menos não sabem seu nome – disse Úrsula. – Isso não melhora muito, mas ajuda. Seu nome não ficará tão sujo.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. A multidão começava a descer a ladeira. Úrsula olhou novamente para Gina.

–Só lhe aviso uma coisa. Tome muito cuidado com algumas pessoas que se dizem ser suas "amigas". Eu vi certa pessoa rindo de você, na hora do flagrante.

Gina arregalou os olhos, alarmada.

–Ah, eu nem devia estar falando isso... Desculpe-me, Gina, eu... Não quero causar brigas ou confusões...

–Não, Úrsula, agora você vai me contar!

–Esqueça... Só vou lhe avisar novamente: cuidado. Alguém que dizia ser sua amiga pode estar querendo ver você se dar mal. Fique atenta.

Gina levantou-se, limpando a poeira das vestes.

–Obrigado por tudo, Úrsula. Não sei o que seria de mim sem sua ajuda.

As duas abraçaram-se. Gina saiu em disparada, em direção a estrada que levava de volta ao castelo. Úrsula acompanhou-a com o olhar, depois se virou. A rotina de Hogsmeade voltava ao normal. Os vendedores voltavam para suas lojas, enquanto os estudantes voltavam às compras e a guarda à fazer a vigilância.

Olhou para Hermione, que, embora estivesse junto com Harry e Rony, não dava atenção para os dois. Somente para Harry. Úrsula saboreou a cena com triunfo.

"Agora já comecei a conquistar a irmã do meu amor. E vou coloca-la contra Hermione... Aliás, vou começar o próximo passo agora".

Olhou ao redor, à procura de um dos repórteres que estavam em Hogsmeade. Avistou um logo em frente, fazendo anotações ao lado de um fotógrafo. Discretamente, tentando chamar a mínima atenção possível, Úrsula se encaminhou até o repórter e bateu o ombro contra o dele. Quando ele se virou, a garota mexeu os dedos, chamando-o até um beco. Ela entrou e o repórter veio logo atrás.

–-O que é, alguma informação secreta? – perguntou o repórter.

–Sim, não deixa de ser – respondeu Úrsula, com a voz carregada de inocência. – É que... Eu conheço a garota que foi flagrada aos beijos lá na frente da Casa dos Gritos.

–Conhece? – perguntou, animado, o repórter, ajeitando a pena e o bloco de anotações. – Está disposta a dar um depoimento aos nossos jornais?

–Claro... Mas com uma condição. Sei que a matéria do flagrante estará em destaque na primeira página, caso não ocorra mais nenhuma outra notícia interessante... Por isso, quero que o nome dessa garota esteja em destaque na primeira página.

–Só isso? Tudo bem...

–Ótimo. Então. Posso começar?

–Sim. Mas, antes... Qual o nome da garota?

–Gina Weasley... Éramos muito amigas.

–E... O seu nome? Deseja ser identificada?

–Claro – respondeu Úrsula, sem pestanejar. – Sou Hermione Granger.

* * *

Kevin e Draco caminhavam por Hogsmeade, tranqüilamente, com as mãos nos bolsos.

–O plano foi perfeito – falou Kevin, com voz baixa. – Como aquela Úrsula é inteligente.

–Ela é muito inteligente mesmo – concordou Draco. – Mas sem o nosso apoio, o plano não teria dado certo.

–Eu não acho – sussurrou uma voz, de dentro da escuridão de um beco.

Draco e Kevin sobressaltaram-se, mas logo reconheceram a voz. Entraram no beco, e se depararam com Úrsula, que parecia afoita.

–-Preciso de sua ajuda novamente, Kevin – pediu ela, apressada.

–-Está vendo? Você precisa da gente mesmo – falou Draco. – Sem nós dois você...

–-Depois você diz suas bobagens, Malfoy – vociferou Úrsula, depois se virando novamente para Kevin. – Vá rapidamente atrás da Granger, e diga qualquer coisa... Diz que quer passear com ela! Isso. Aí se afaste, fique longe da visão do Harry e do Rony.

–Mas porque...

–Depois eu explico. Mas preciso da Hermione afastada por cerca de dez, quinze minutos... Entendeu?

Kevin balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmação, embora estivesse contrariado por não saber o motivo de sua tarefa. Saiu do beco rapidamente, deixando lá somente Úrsula e Draco.

–-Afinal, pra que afastar a Granger? – perguntou Draco.

–Eu dei um depoimento falando o nome de Gina e um monte de baboseiras sobre ela e o flagrante, dizendo que era a Hermione.

–E afastando-a...

–Harry e Rony pensarão que foi ela quem deu o depoimento.

–Isso é pra afastar o Rony dela? Mas eles já não estão se falando tanto quanto antes.

–Não, Draco. Eles ainda se falam. Assim será mais garantido.

Úrsula assumiu um olhar ameaçador.

–Depois dessa, conquistarei Gina, que poderá me ajudar a conquistar seu irmão. E, provavelmente, o Rony não vai querer ver aquela boboca da Granger nem pintada de ouro. Eu posso até destruir aquela garota... Destruí-la... Mas o Rony vai ser meu.

* * *

Harry, Rony e Hermione saíam do Correio quando foram abordados por Kevin. O garoto abriu um sorriso para Hermione e cumprimentou a jovem.

–-Será que você não tem nem um tempinho para o garoto que é louco por você? – perguntou, com a voz arrastada.

Imediatamente Hermione fingiu um sorriso e um olhar apaixonado.

–-Claro que tenho – respondeu, oferecendo a mão para que Kevin a tomasse.

Kevin pegou na mão da garota. Hermione virou-se para Harry e Rony:

–-Se quiserem esperar, eu não demorarei – avisou, e logo depois foi praticamente puxada para frente por um Kevin muito insistente.

Os dois caminharam e dobraram uma rua. Hermione receava que Kevin pedisse algo que ela não estava nem um pouco disposta a lhe dar: um beijo. Por enquanto, Kevin só segurava sua mão, mas era _lógico _que ele não iria querer ficar somente nisso.

Olharam algumas vitrines, entraram em algumas lojas. Passados alguns minutos, Kevin parou e ficou olhando para o rosto dela. Colocou a mão sobre a pele do rosto de Hermione. Ela estremeceu.

–-Só falta uma coisa para tornar esse momento ainda mais especial – murmurou Kevin, e foi abaixando o rosto lentamente, em direção aos lábios de Hermione.

Ela fechou os olhos. Não podia fazer aquilo... Um beijo sem amor... Será que valia a pena tamanho esforço para que Kevin participasse das reuniões propostas por Harry? Ela até achava Kevin atraente, mas ela não conseguiria beijar alguém sem amor.

Ele estava cada vez mais perto. Não, não podia... Tinha que pensar em alguma coisa, e o mais rápido possível. Alguma coisa...

–-Estudantes de Hogwarts! – anunciou uma voz forte, de um dos bruxos que faziam a guarda. – Hora de voltarem ao castelo! O horário permitido está finalizado.

Com o sobressalto pela voz, Kevin abriu os olhos e se afastou. Hermione não conseguiu conter um breve sorriso, enquanto o garoto encarava o chão, nervoso, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

–-Fique calmo – pediu Hermione, com falsa piedade. – Outro dia conseguiremos ficar juntos... Mas agora temos que ir. Os vilarejos bruxos estão ameaçados, imagine durante a noite!

–O.k., vamos – reclamou Kevin, tentando segurar novamente a mão de Hermione, mas foi interrompido.

–Lamento, Kevin. Mas eu vou até o Harry e o Rony, eles estão me esperando... Você se importa?

Kevin a olhou, fingindo estar indignado com o que ela iria fazer. Suspirou, e por fim, disse:

–Não... Tudo bem. Eles são seus amigos. Nos vemos na escola.

E, antes que ele pedisse um beijo de despedida, Hermione já ia andando, apressada. Kevin virou-se e voltou para o beco onde Úrsula e Draco ainda o aguardavam.

–E então? Afastou a idiota? – perguntou Úrsula, com demasiada ansiedade.

–Sim. Bem longe do campo de visão do Potter e do Weasley. Agora dá para me explicar o que você pretende com tudo isso?

Úrsula explicou brevemente. Kevin sorriu ao constatar as intenções da garota, sentindo que tinha feito a coisa certa.

–-E, pra melhorar ainda mais, ela quis ir até os amigos, sozinha. Ou seja, eles ficarão em dúvida... "Será que Hermione, no tempo em que deixou o Wallace, deu essa entrevista?".

–-E, com o nome dela no jornal e tudo, é claro que vão acreditar – falou Úrsula, irradiando alegria. – Ah eu não vejo a hora de as corujas entregarem os jornais amanhã! Será a entrevista mais interessante já publicada em todos os jornais! A tonta da Granger não perde por esperar...

Discretamente, Úrsula saiu primeiro do beco, juntando-se aos alunos que caminhavam em direção à estrada. Draco e Kevin saíram minutos depois, levando ainda uma bronca de Olho-Tonto Moody pela "lerdeza".

Quando todos os alunos saíram, e as lojas começavam a baixar as vitrines devido ao horário estabelecido pelo Ministério da Magia, a guarda de Hogsmeade se reuniu em círculo no centro da rua Principal. Olho-Tonto Moody ficou ao centro, enquanto os outros, com as mãos sobre as varinhas, ouviam cada palavra com a máxima atenção.

–Temos que tomar cuidado com alarmes falsos como o ocorrido hoje – falou o bruxo, o olho mágico focalizando cada um dos guardas. – Além do pandemônio causado, Madame Burggis, da loja de fogos de artifício, queimou as partes e está irradiando labaredas de fogo a cada borrifada de gás.

Tonks abafou risadinhas.

–Ao ouvirem algum grito verifiquem discretamente do que se trata, sem causar alvoroço. Fiquem sempre alerta. Hogsmeade é o único povoado inteiramente bruxo da Grã-Bretanha. Não precisa ser muito inteligente para perceber qual será o próximo alvo depois de Allerton Kolen, em Londres.

–Mas o interesse de Você-Sabe-Quem não é uma guerra entre os dois mundos? – perguntou um guarda franzino. – O mágico e o não-mágico? Por que ele atacaria Hogsmeade? Até agora não entendo...

–Hogsmeade fica perto de Hogwarts. Ele tem interesses específicos na escola.

–Até agora não entendo! – repetiu o bruxo. – Não sei porque essa proteção que o Ministro estabeleceu... É por causa do Menino Que Sobreviveu?

–Também... Mas não só por isso. Hogwarts está acomodando um dos mais perigosos servos de Voldemort...

Um calafrio tomou conta dos bruxos do Ministério, que não tinham idéia do que Olho-Tonto estava falando.

–-Um servo de Voldemort – adiantou-se uma bruxa gorda. – Como podem manter um servo dele dentro da escola?

–Não sabemos quem é... – respondeu Olho-Tonto, o olho mágico encarando a bruxa. – Ele tem uma face que não é dele. Sei que é difícil de entender... Mas saibam que ele é um perigo. Um servo muito perigoso.

–Ele sabe muitas Artes das Trevas? – perguntou a bruxa. – Esse é o perigo dele?

–Sabe um pouco... Mas isso não é o pior – o olho mágico pareceu arregalar-se. – Ele é dono de uma mente ágil, inteligente, capaz de enganar o mais sábio dos bruxos.

Olho-Tonto girou o olho mágico ameaçadoramente para o grupo que o rodeava.

–Fiquem atentos... E que essa história do servo só fique entre nós. Voldemort pode, e _vai_, nos atacar a qualquer momento.

* * *

A segunda-feira amanheceu com baixa temperatura, e fortes correntes de ar. Nos corredores da escola, porém, ninguém parecia se dar conta disso. As conversas corriam animadas, e o assunto principal era o flagrante imprevisível de Gina e Draco se beijando.

Na hora do café da manhã – onde a maioria dos estudantes mais conversavam sobre o flagrante do que comiam – as corujas chegaram, despejando nas mesas as correspondências respectivas a cada bruxo.

Hermione, que tomava um copo de suco de abóbora, derramou algumas gotas nas vestes, graças à coruja que trouxera sua correspondência e chegara com impacto.

Hermione apanhou seu exemplar do "Profeta Diário" e pagou. A coruja voou logo após receber as moedas. Como era de se esperar, a matéria de destaque era o mal-entendido em Hogsmeade.

**_"FALSO ALARME EM HOGSMEADE!"_**

_**Pensavam que era Você-Sabe-Quem, mas só se tratava de um casal apaixonado.**_

Ilustrando a matéria, uma enorme foto de Gina ao lado de Draco. Gina abaixava a cabeça, envergonhada, e Draco parecia aturdido, olhando para os lados em todo o momento.

Hermione cutucou Harry e Rony, mostrando o jornal.

–Vejam! Como era de se esperar, virou primeira página.

–E pensar que minha irmã está envolvida nisso tudo – suspirou Rony. –Não posso acreditar. A reputação dos Weasley está indo para o buraco. É um desgosto.

–Não foi pro buraco não – discordou Harry. – Gina só aparece na foto. O nome dela e o sobrenome não são conhecidos pelos repórteres.

Rony pareceu um pouco mais aliviado ao receber essa informação. Hermione pigarreou e começou a ler a matéria para os amigos ouvirem:

_Na tarde de ontem, no único povoado bruxo da Grã-Bretanha, Hogsmeade, houve uma terrível confusão, que depois se descobriu ser no mínimo curiosa._

_Eu, o repórter Steven Press, estava no povoado, já que é esperada, em qualquer momento, uma ação de Você-Sabe-Quem e seus seguidores. De repente, um grito de socorro, dizendo que estava em frente à Casa dos Gritos, uma casa mal-assombrada, que fica no ponto mais alto do povoado._

_A guarda de Hogsmeade – um grupo de bruxos escolhidos a dedo pelo Ministério para fazer a patrulha das ruas do povoado – foi ajudar a pessoa que estava em perigo – não só eles como todos os estudantes e comerciantes, que foram movidos pela curiosidade._

_Ao subirmos a ladeira e chegarmos à Casa dos Gritos, levamos uma surpresa: um casal de estudantes de Hogwarts estava agarrado junto à cerca, aos beijos, com a maior tranqüilidade. Levaram um baita susto – vejam as expressões na foto – e não souberam explicar se foi uma brincadeira de mau gosto._

_Mas nós, do _Profeta Diário_, fomos atrás para trazer aos nossos leitores a notícia completa. Encontramos uma aluna de Hogwarts pronta a nos dar uma entrevista, que relatou, com detalhes, tudo o que aconteceu._

_"Eu vi toda a confusão. Ouvi os gritos de socorro, mas logo percebi que se tratava de uma brincadeira. Afinal, reconheci a voz na hora. E confirmei minhas suposições na hora do flagrante. Era **GINA WEASLEY**…"._

–Não posso acreditar! – exclamou Rony, interrompendo, fechando o punho e dando um soco violento na mesa. – Quem foi a infeliz que deu essa entrevista?

–Deve estar escrito aqui – falou Harry. – Continue, Mione.

–Onde eu estava... Aqui! _"Era Gina Weasley", diz a aluna do sexto ano, Hermione Granger..._ O que? – sobressaltou-se Mione, jogando o jornal.

Harry e Rony olhavam para ela, boquiabertos. A cor do rosto de Rony esvaiu-se.

–Mione... Você fez isso? Como pôde... ?

Hermione olhava, pasma, de Harry, que estava sem palavras, para Rony, que a encarava com um olhar de extrema decepção.

–Eu sabia que você tinha brigado com a Gina, mas... Isso foi longe demais...

–-Mas eu não... Rony acredite em mim. Harry, você também... Eu não dei essa entrevista! – falou Mione, trêmula, levantado-se da mesa.

–-É o seu nome aqui, Mione – disse Harry, olhando novamente para a matéria, para ter certeza.

–Você não atingiu somente a Gina, Mione... – continuou Rony, ainda com uma expressão aturdida. – Você... Acabou com o sobrenome de toda a minha família.

–Eu, não...

–Como não, Mione? Seu nome está aqui! Agora, por sua causa, o sobrenome da minha família vai virar motivo de chacota pelos bruxos de todo o mundo!

–Como vocês podem acreditar nisso? – gritou Mione, começando a chorar. – Eu estive o tempo todo com vocês. Como poderia ter dado essa droga de entrevista?

–Você saiu por um momento, com o Kevin – falou Rony.

–Mas eu voltei logo em seguida!

–Como saber? Você voltou sem ele! – continuou Rony. – Você poderia muito bem ter dado essa entrevista no momento em que ele deixou você sozinha! Ou, quem sabe, você foi junto com ele dar essa entrevista, afinal, tanto você quanto ele não prestam!

Hermione continuou murmurando, com voz chorosa:

–Eu não fiz nada... Nada...

Rony voltou sua atenção para a matéria do jornal, que tremia em suas mãos. Continuou a ler, com a voz alta, para Harry ouvir.

_"Hermione Granger contou-nos tudo sobre a jovem Weasley, cujo pai, Arthur Weasley, trabalha no Ministério da Magia, na seção de Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas."_

–Você ficou louca, Mione? Vai prejudicar meu pai por causa de uma briga com Gina! – falou Rony que, embora estivesse nervoso, não berrava, mas falava com o tom de voz normal. – Imagine, a filha de um dos funcionários do Ministério aos beijos com o filho de um fugitivo de Azkaban! Irão pensar que meu pai tem relações com os Malfoy... A minha família está arruinada. Até Gui e Carlinhos podem ser prejudicados!

Voltou sua atenção ao jornal, tentando conter as lágrimas que queriam sair.

–_-Segundo a Srta. Granger, Gina adora se divertir com o pânico dos outros, e não duvida nada que a garota tenha feito o pedido de socorro, para causar aquele alvoroço. "Ela deve até ter se divertido", falou Hermione. "Estava lá, aos beijos, e ainda por cima causou essa tremenda confusão"._

_Hermione ainda nos contou que está brigada com a jovem, mas que não tem intenção de prejudica-la. "Só achei que era bom que as pessoas soubessem a verdade. Sou uma pessoa partidária da verdade acima de tudo"._

Rony largou o jornal. Olhou novamente para Hermione, sentindo um aperto forte no peito:

–Partidária da verdade! – falou ele, indignado. – Você sempre estraga tudo com essa sua mania de querer ser sempre a certinha. Mas será que não pensou aqui, no seu amigo? No que isso vai acarretar para eu e minha família?

–Rony, eu nunca daria uma entrevista dessas, eu...

–-Adeus, Hermione – pegou o jornal e jogou-o na direção da garota. – Tome! Pegue esse lixo de entrevista. Pra mim, até essa porcaria de jornal vale mais do que você.

Rony levantou-se, chutando o banco de madeira, e saiu do Salão Principal. Gina, com os olhos vermelhos, e com um exemplar do Profeta na mão, acompanhou o irmão com o olhar e logo se levantou para ir atrás dele, não antes de ir até Hermione, que permanecia em pé, ao lado da mesa da Grifinória, chorando.

–-Eu odeio você! – ralhou Gina. – Por que essas lágrimas? Arrependimento? Pois agora é tarde! Você já fez a besteira. Nunca mais olhe na minha cara, Hermione, nunca mais!

Gina deu as costas e saiu do Salão. Hermione sentou-se novamente, percebendo que metade do Salão Principal olhava para sua cara, alguns com desgosto.

Hermione virou-se para Harry, que ainda estava pasmo.

–Harry... – murmurou Mione, com a voz fraca. – Você... acredita em mim, não?

Lentamente, Harry suspirou e depois olhou para o rosto lacrimoso de Hermione.

–Desculpe, Mione, mas... Dessa vez você passou dos limites.

Harry levantou-se, deixando Hermione envolta em lágrimas, sozinha, na mesa da Grifinória. Ela não conseguia entender... O que seu nome fazia naquela matéria? Ela não podia compreender...

Na outra ponta da mesa, Úrsula Hubbard sentia tanta alegria que não sabia como esconder tamanha felicidade. Queria brindar com todos a derrota de Hermione e seu triunfo, que era só uma questão de tempo.

* * *

Quando Harry entrou na sala comunal, cabisbaixo pela atitude terrível e inesperada de Hermione, Rony e Gina discutiam.

–Não foi somente a atitude de Hermione que foi terrível, Gina! A sua também! – esbravejava o garoto.

–Mas se não fosse por causa da Hermione, nosso sobrenome não estaria publicado no Profeta e nem em outros três jornais!

–Eu sei. Mas pra mim, tanto você como Hermione são duas decepções – falou Rony, com sinceridade. – Ficar se esfregando com o Draco Malfoy! O que você tem na cabeça, Gina? Draco é o oposto da gente e de nossa família. Nossos pais são da Ordem da Fênix, o dele é Comensal! São lados rivais, Gina!

–Mas eu o amo!

–Ama nada! É fogo de palha! E por causa disso mais o depoimento da Hermione, nosso pai e nossos irmãos provavelmente vão perder o emprego e não conseguirão mais em lugar nenhum.

–Era para ser um romance secreto...

–Mas agora virou um romance público! Aliás, mais do que público Gina. Conhecido em todos os cantos do mundo bruxo! Agora vou subir para o meu dormitório. Quem sabe lá me livro de pessoas tão decepcionantes como você!

Rony subiu as escadas, batendo os pés com força no chão. Harry continuava parado, observando. Gina sentou-se numa poltrona e começou a chorar. Harry observava intrigado...

Por algum motivo, a descoberta do romance entre Draco e Gina o incomodara... Sentiu muita raiva ao flagrar os dois juntos, aos beijos, junto com a multidão... Por que se sentia assim? Não podia ser ciúme... Ou seria?

Antes que a garota levantasse os olhos, Harry passou calmamente pela sala comunal. Talvez o movimento do vento tivesse denunciado sua presença à garota, mas ela não levantou a cabeça. E, por um motivo desconhecido, ele desejou que ela o tivesse visto.

**N/A: Pois é, esse capítulo é um pouco maior que os outros... Vai acontecer com freqüência a partir de agora... hehe.**

**Obrigado a quem ainda está lendo a fic. Humildemente Ju, tanks pelos reviews constantes, é mto bom saber que você está acompanhado. Aliás, achei sua fic no 3 Vassouras e vou lê-la e comenta-la.**

**Se tiver mais leitores, por favor, mandem reviews, nem que seja bem curtinha... Estou mto triste, ninguém manda mais review, não tem jeito de eu saber se a fic está sendo lida. Abraços!**


	24. Conversa reveladora

**CAPÍTULO 24**

**Conversa reveladora**

–-Rony? – perguntou Harry, calmamente, ao entrar no dormitório e ver que o amigo estava sentado na cama, com a cabeça escondida entre os joelhos. – Você está bem?

Rony, sem mudar de posição, respondeu, com a voz fraca:

–-A vida da minha família... A carreira da minha família... Está tudo praticamente arruinado, Harry. E eu não posso acreditar que é por causa da Hermione...

Harry engoliu em seco. Estava tão decepcionado com a amiga quanto Rony. Apesar de ele saber bem que Hermione às vezes tomava certas atitudes que para ele e Rony não eram necessárias, nunca imaginou que pelo motivo de Gina ter discutido com ela a garota pudesse ter uma atitude tão cruel, que não atingira somente Rony, mas também os Weasley, família esta que sempre tratava tanto ela como Harry da melhor maneira possível.

Harry ainda estava abobalhado. Não conseguia dissolver essa informação. Era praticamente _impossível _uma atitude como esta vir da Hermione que conhecia. A não ser que Hermione não fosse Hermione... E sim _Michael Evans..._ Harry tentou afastar essa idéia da cabeça. Hermione não era Michael Evans, senão ele teria notado antes algum comportamento diferente nela bem antes.

Comportamento diferente... Harry se prendeu nessas duas palavras. Talvez elas pudessem ajudar na captura do assassino. Por mais inteligente que Michael fosse, ele teria que ter deixado _alguma falha. _Os seres humanos sejam eles trouxas ou bruxos, estão suscetíveis aos erros. Uma seqüência de assassinatos tão impressionantes que Harry duvidava que Michael Evans não tivesse deixado uma pequena abertura, como um comportamento estranho em relação à pessoa que havia libertado a maldição. Qualquer pessoa tem pequenas características que poucas pessoas conhecem. Nesse aspecto, Michael deve ter deixado escapar alguma falha. Ninguém pode ser tão inteligente.

Harry só perguntou sobre comportamento para Parvati Patil, questionando-a sobre a irmã. Porém, por mais simpática que Parvati fosse, e por mais distante que ela esteja do topo do ranking dos principais suspeitos, ela ainda era uma suspeita. E se estivesse agindo ao lado da irmã, colaborando com Michael Evans? E como acreditar que Padma não tinha mudado em nenhum aspecto, sendo que a informação vinha da irmã dela, alguém que, por mais suspeitas que tivesse, tentaria protege-la?

Harry guardou em sua mente a idéia sobre o comportamento, para ser utilizada na próxima reunião que eles formassem, e voltou sua atenção para o cabisbaixo Rony que, nesses minutos de reflexão de Harry, praticamente não se movera.

–-Temos que descer – falou Harry, embora não tivesse certeza se estava mesmo sendo escutado. – São dois tempos de Transfiguração. Depois, temos o tempo livre, pois seriam aulas de Poções e de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Aí você poderá refletir um pouco.

Rony continuou imóvel. Harry, vendo que sua tentativa de persuadir o amigo seria infrutífera, apanhou suas coisas e saiu rapidamente do dormitório. Minerva McGonagall não era o tipo de pessoa que tolerava atrasos.

Quando passou pela sala comunal, viu que Gina estava com a mesma reação do irmão. Embora não tivesse o rosto escondido entre os joelhos, Gina tinha as mãos sobre os olhos, e Harry podia ouvir seus soluços. Teve vontade de ir lá, consola-la, para mostrar-lhe que, se tivesse saído com pessoas que realmente valessem a pena, nada disso teria acontecido. Harry, ao passar pelo buraco do retrato, ficou pensando intrigado se o tipo de pessoa que ele sugeria a Gina em pensamento não fosse ele mesmo...

O que estaria acontecendo com ele? Por que parecia ter pensamentos que vinham surrupiando pedaços de sua mente e atormentando-o, como se eles tivessem vida própria? Como se revelassem sentimentos e vontades contraditórios ao que ele pensava ou sentia realmente? E por que esses pensamentos e vontades só se manifestavam em relação a Gina?

Harry estava devaneando quando esbarrou com Hermione no corredor apinhado de alunos, indo na direção inversa, para as aulas de Aritmancia.

Os dois estancaram e ficaram olhando um para o rosto do outro. Hermione tinha os olhos inchados de tanto chorar e Harry, apesar de chateado, não assumiu uma expressão de raiva.

Permaneceram em silêncio por um ou dois minutos, e quando Hermione falou, foi num tom de voz que demonstrava a tristeza que a garota sentia.

–-E... Rony está bem?

Harry baixou os olhos e encarou os próprios pés, sem coragem de olhar muito para o rosto de Hermione.

-–Como ele poderia estar? – respondeu Harry, sem alteração. – Ter a foto da irmã publicada num jornal, se agarrando com o filho de um conhecido Comensal da Morte que fugiu de Azkaban... Não é acontecimento para se comemorar, não acha, Hermione?

Harry a encarou. Hermione passou a mão pelos cabelos, depois disse:

–-Sei que você não acredita que eu não tenho nada a ver com o que aconteceu, e...

–-Seu nome _estava _lá, Hermione! – interrompeu-a Harry, se alterando. – Você teve tempo de ir dar essa entrevista! Por que Gina teve uma discussão com você, uma pequena discussão, aliás, você precisava fazer isso? Prejudicar o próprio amigo?

–-Eu não...

–-Não queria prejudica-lo? Só a Gina, não é? Mas você é muito inteligente. Poderia muito bem ter somado dois mais dois e visto que, se todos soubessem do romance de Draco e Gina, a vida dos Weasley seria prejudicada!

Hermione voltou a chorar.

–-Sabe, Mione, o fato dos Weasley terem um contato com os Malfoy não soará nada bem... O Sr. Weasley, Carlinhos, Gui, Percy... Todos prejudicados.

Naquele instante, Harry percebeu uma movimentação vinda do fundo do corredor. Levantou a cabeça, tentando ver o que acontecia.

Era Gina, que abria caminho na multidão, segurando na mão um envelope vermelho, com uma aflição bastante evidente.

Harry reconheceu o envelope na hora. Era um berrador, igual ao que Rony já recebera. Era impossível conter um berrador. Naquele instante, o envelope abriu-se, pegando fogo, e Gina parou e encolheu-se, enquanto a voz estridente da Sra. Weasley soava em altos brados por todo o corredor, sobrepondo-se a todos os sons:

"_Eu e seu pai estamos completamente decepcionados com você, Gina. Não esperávamos que você pudesse ter qualquer envolvimento com o filho de Lúcio Malfoy! Um foragido da justiça! O que você tem na cabeça, Gina? Você arruinou a nossa família!"._

Harry lançou um olhar de censura para Hermione, como se colocasse toda a culpa na garota. Depois, olhou para Gina, que tremia convulsivamente, mirada por todos os olhares dos alunos que apinhavam o corredor.

_"Saiba que seu pai provavelmente perderá o emprego. O Ministro já nos enviou uma correspondência dizendo que a situação será avaliada por um conselho. Mas o que você acha que irá acontecer, Gina? Claro que seu pai perderá o emprego. Ou você acha que ficará bem para o Ministério manter membros de famílias que se relacionam com seguidores d´Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado? E não é só o seu pai não. Percy também será julgado, o que resultará em novas brigas entre seu pai e ele! E Gui e Carlinhos já nos avisaram que os jornais filiados ao _Profeta _também publicaram a matéria, embora sem o mesmo destaque, mas mesmo assim com o nosso sobrenome, Gina! Estamos praticamente perdidos!"_

Gina soluçava a cada nova palavra. A voz da Sra. Weasley amenizou e finalizou, com voz chorosa:

_"Espero que você reflita sobre o que fez, Gina. Foi uma grande decepção"._

A voz foi morrendo aos poucos e cessou. Os estudantes estavam imóveis. Após alguns segundos, tudo voltou ao normal. Gina ainda chorava, ouvindo comentários de censura por parte de alguns alunos.

Harry olhou com mais raiva para Hermione, que parecia tão triste quanto Gina.

_–_-Você foi a maior culpada por isso, Mione! Os Weasley já não desfrutavam de uma condição financeira muito boa. Agora, então...

Harry lançou um último olhar para Hermione e retomou o seu caminho.

Hermione acompanhou o amigo com o olhar. Aquilo a frustrava por dentro. Ela não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com a entrevista! Mas seu nome estava lá. Só havia uma explicação: alguém fizera isso por _maldade._ Mas quem seria capaz disso? Não era possível alguém a odiar tanto a ponto de fazer tal coisa... E o que alguém poderia usufruir dessa situação?

Sentiu-se tentada a ir até Gina e consola-la. Mas como, se a garota acreditava piamente que quem dera a entrevista fora Hermione?

Naquele instante, Úrsula Hubbard chegou até Gina, que estava agachada no chão, chorando, e colocou a mão sobre o ombro da garota.

-_–_Gina, sou eu – falou ela, acariciando os cabelos de Gina. – Eu... Sinto muito. Se quiser, eu conseguirei emprego para todos da sua família. Meu pai tem uma loja no Beco Diagonal, ele pode empregar o seu pai e seus irmãos... Eu vou ajudar vocês, não se preocupe.

Ela abraçou a garota, que se debulhava em lágrimas. Hermione olhava a cena, abismada.

A mesma bondade de Úrsula Hubbard. Uma bondade extremamente excessiva, que intrigava Hermione. Mas, como dissera Rony, "Úrsula era um amor de pessoa".

Hermione começou a somar _dois mais dois_, conforme a expressão que Harry utilizara. Tudo começou quando Úrsula aconselhou Gina a ir atrás de outro garoto que não fosse Harry, que ela já fizera isso, e namorara um garoto loiro. Depois, Draco começa a dar me cima de Gina e Kevin dela, sendo que os dois praticamente odiavam pessoas da Grifinória. Parecia que Úrsula estava envolvida de alguma forma nisso tudo... E, em Hogsmeade, Hermione vira a garota falando para Olho-Tonto que ouvira gritos de socorro. Após o flagrante, Kevin vem chamar ela para um passeio, com evidente afobação. Como se quisesse afasta-la.

Draco, Kevin, Úrsula... Tudo que ocorria parecia envolver os três nomes. Será que as suposições de Mione estavam corretas?Afinal, Úrsula era um amor de pessoa...Mas, se suas suspeitas tivessem fundamento, ela iria descobrir. E os motivos também.

Hermione olhou por mais um momento para os cachos dourados da garota que abraçava Gina com demasiado carinho. Ela era muito bondosa. Caminhando em direção à sala de Aritmancia, Hermione ia pensando que não era possível que uma pessoa que estivesse envolvida no fracasso de outra pudesse demonstrar tanto carinho como Úrsula demonstrava por Gina... A não ser que não se tratasse de um ser humano. E sim de um monstro sem coração.

* * *

Rony, apesar de chegar atrasado, comparecera em todas as aulas da manhã. À tarde, como tinham o tempo livre, Rony subiu e ficou dentro do dormitório. Harry, por sua vez, deu uma volta pela biblioteca e depois, na sala comunal, apanhou um pergaminho e começou a escrever o planejamento para a reunião de suspeitos marcada para aquela noite.

Quando anoiteceu, Harry foi até o dormitório perguntar a Rony se ele não iria descer para o jantar e, depois, para a reunião. Rony negou.

-_–_Não quero ver Hermione – falou ele, logo depois se calando e cobrindo-se por inteiro.

Harry resolveu não insistir e desceu até o Salão Principal. Teria que jantar rapidamente, já que todos deviam se reunir antes do término dos outros alunos.

Enquanto comia, Harry lançou um rápido olhar para o lado direito, onde, mais afastada, Hermione jantava sozinha. Kevin logo veio sentar-se ao lado dela. Mione pareceu não gostar nada da idéia.

Harry tomou o último gole do suco de abóbora e logo se levantou. Saiu com a maior discrição do Salão Principal, enquanto os outros, vendo que ele se levantara, também começaram a encaminhar-se até as portas do salão, esperando um momento de intervalo, conforme pedira Harry, para "não levantar suspeitas".

* * *

Úrsula jantava com animação. Apesar de sentir um pouco a falta de seu amor, que não viera jantar – provavelmente por causa da raiva que sentia – ela desfrutava dessa noite com prazer.

Consolara Gina, levara a garota até o dormitório depois da aula, enfim, estava conquistando a irmã de Rony. Se o garoto descesse, ela continuaria a conquista-lo aos poucos – como uma amiga.

Úrsula saboreava um pudim de chocolate com uma satisfação jamais experimentada. A vitória era dela. Rony nunca mais iria querer ver nem falar com Hermione.

Ela vencera. Tinha vontade de brindar com o mundo todo sua felicidade.

* * *

Quando todos – menos Rony e Gina – chegaram ao quarto andar, Harry seguiu na frente do grupo, até chegarem no corredor da porta camuflada na parede. Harry observou a parte em que a faca perfurara a porta. Ainda estava tapado. Harry suspirou. Não haviam descoberto a sala secreta.

A mão de Harry dirigiu-se rapidamente à maçaneta, embora não pudesse vê-la. Estava acostumando com a localização exata da sala.

Quando entraram na sala, todos se sentaram em volta do palco circular de madeira. Harry encostou a porta e subiu ao centro do palco. Quando o costumeiro falatório inicial abrandou, Harry começou a discursar:

-_–_Vocês já sabem o incidente que ocorreu com uma das pessoas que se reunia conosco, a Cho. Por isso, nesta noite, todos nós, repito, todos, saíremos juntos.

Draco levantou a mão, um pouco contrariado pelo gesto de gentileza dispensado a Harry:

_–_-Qual será a função dessa reunião idiota? – perguntou, com desprezo. – Aliás, nem sei porque estou aqui, a Gina nem veio, e...

_–_-Se quiser, sai sozinho, Draco – debochou Harry. – Mas vou lhe avisando uma coisa: lá fora está muito escuro.

Draco, que sentia um medo que Harry conhecia muito bem, engoliu em seco e pareceu murchar. Harry sorriu ao ver tal cena e respondeu:

_–_-Essa reunião será bem simples. O tema que quero avaliar nesta noite é _mudança de comportamento._

Todos pareceram estranhar. Os murmúrios reiniciaram e Harry interrompeu com um sinal.

_–_-Cada ser humano possui uma característica única, que, geralmente, somente pessoas próximas conhecem...

Harry lembrou-se de Hermione, quando conversou com ela no corredor. Ele olhou para os pés. Hermione passou a mão nos cabelos.

–-Existem pequenos gestos que uma pessoa faz, seja quando está inquieta, ou preocupada... Ou uma frase ou expressão que ela diga sempre... Como estamos tratando de um caso onde a pessoa está usando o corpo de outra, é praticamente impossível que essa pessoa saiba exatamente como era a outra.

Harry fitou cada um dos olhos. Todos impassíveis. Michael Evans era, sem dúvida, um ótimo ator. Capaz de esconder reações inesperadas. Mesmo se mordendo por dentro, era capaz de manter a mesma expressão de antes.

Quando passou o olhar por Hermione, Harry viu que os olhos da garota ainda estavam muito vermelhos e inchados. Sentia pena. Mas ainda não tinha coragem de desculpa-la pelo que ela tinha feito com os Weasley.

-_–_Vamos ver qual o sistema que usaremos hoje... – falou ele, pensativo.

James Smith levantou a mão.

–-Acho que não há nada de confidencial hoje – opinou o garoto. – Acho que cada um pode dizer um comportamento característico das pessoas presentes que conhece em voz alta.

Todos concordaram com a cabeça. Harry balançou a cabeça, em sinal de negação e apontou para James.

–-Se falassem em voz alta, o assassino poderia pegar as informações de um ou de outro... Não, não...Aliás, não tem porque chamar um por um... Talvez alguém não tenha notado nada de estranho no comportamento do amigo... Por isso, quem tiver alguma coisa para contar, é só vir até aqui – Harry apontou para a mesa. Fez sinal para a cabisbaixa Hermione que, apesar dos últimos acontecimentos, iria novamente fazer as anotações. Mione pareceu hesitar por uns momentos, mas o seguiu, apanhando o pergaminho de anotações, a pena e o tinteiro.

Todos permaneceram sentados sobre o palco de madeira. Ninguém parecia querer manifestar-se, talvez por medo de comprometer-se. Harry, inquieto, aguardou mais alguns minutos. Nada. Por fim, pigarreou e disse:

-_–_Acho que ninguém vai se candidatar a ajudar, pelo que estou vendo... Mas, eu compreendo. É o medo. Medo de falar que viu algum comportamento estranho no amigo e ele, caso for realmente o assassino, revidar... Sim, é compreensível... Bom, sendo assim, a reunião está cancelada.

Para desgosto de Harry, quando todos começavam a se levantar, a mão pálida de Draco foi levantada, em sinal de que tinha algo para dizer. Harry suspirou – não esperaria colaboração alguma de Draco – e disse:

-_–_Você percebeu se algum de seus amigos tem se comportado de forma diferente de uns tempos pra cá? Então, por favor, venha até aqui...

Como esperava, Draco parecia estar num daqueles dias onde seu humor era praticamente insuportável.

-_–_Então... – começou Malfoy, ao sentar-se na cadeira em frente à mesa. – Tenho que falar sobre a mudança de comportamento de um amigo que está aqui? Só o Wallace... Os outros claro que não andam comigo, olhe só pra eles...

Harry mordeu o lábio. Tinha que aturar cada coisa para que as reuniões continuassem...

-_–_Então hoje você quer saber sobre mudança de comportamento? Não sei se posso dizer sobre isso... Conheço o Kevin faz poucos meses... Ele veio de outra escola, como você deve saber...

Harry acompanhava a voz seca de Draco com desânimo.

-_–_Kevin... Kevin... A única coisa que eu sei que ele tem costume de fazer é falar mal das pessoas medíocres dessa escola... Tem muitas aqui, sabia?

-_–_Sabia – respondeu Harry com malícia. – Estou conversando com uma agora.

Draco fechou a cara. Harry resolveu que não adiantava mais insistir.

-_–_Não posso acreditar que você levantou a mão e veio até aqui só pra me provocar – falou Harry, com extremo desprezo. – Isso é um caso sério, Draco, se você não percebeu... Até logo, obrigado.

Draco, ainda emburrado, levantou-se e foi até Kevin. Harry levantou-se de sua cadeira e voltou ao centro do palco, acompanhado por Hermione, que nem utilizara o pergaminho.

-_–_Conforme o combinado, sairemos juntos. Quem é da Sonserina, saia com quem é da Sonserina, e assim por diante, em grupos. Se alguém tinha alguma coisa para me dizer e, por medo, não quis, pode me procurar amanhã ou em qualquer outro dia. OK? Então... Vamos!

A porta foi aberta e os grupos foram saindo. O da Sonserina foi o primeiro a sair, formado por Draco, Kevin e Sheppard, que foi um pouco afastado dos outros dois, pois desconfiava deles.

Quando o da Corvinal ia saindo, Harry parou Padma Patil, a segurando pelo braço. A garota levou um susto e arregalou os olhos para Harry.

-_–_Por favor, Padma, preciso trocar umas palavrinhas com você – falou ele, com a voz firme. – Depois acompanharemos você até o seu salão comunal, junto com a Parvati.

A garota lançou um olhar para a irmã gêmea. Parvati balançou a cabeça, como pedindo para que ela atendesse o pedido dele.

Padma entrou novamente na sala. Harry fechou a porta. Agora, lá dentro, só restavam ele, Hermione, Parvati e Padma.

Harry cruzou os braços. Ele e Padma estavam em cima do palco de madeira, um em frente do outro. Hermione observava astutamente. Embora chateado com a garota, Harry lhe pedira para que mantivesse a mão na varinha em todo o momento.

-_–_Por que está me encarando desse jeito? – perguntou Padma, com a voz ligeiramente trêmula.

-_–_Laurie não lhe contou ainda?

-_–_Como assim, Laurie? – perguntou ela, tentando fingir uma calma, mas não conseguindo. – Aquela da Corvinal? Eu nem conheço aquela garota direito...

-_–_Ah eu acho que conhece... E muito bem! Não minta para mim, Padma. Sei muito bem que Laurie fez uma chantagem. Ela desmentiu que tinha visto você com a faca na mão em troca de alguns galeões...

-_–_Isso é um absurdo! – gritou, revoltada. – Não sei porque vim aqui de novo... Você sempre está me acusando...

-_–_Não, na verdade _você _está se acusando! Pois, se não tivesse culpa no cartório, não teria necessidade alguma de aceitar a chantagem de Laurie e pagar para ela! Porque você desembolsaria galeões se a necessidade não fosse grande?

-_–_Você não tem como provar que eu paguei para Laurie...

-_–_Não tenho... Mas eu sei que pagou. Ela também ficou muito nervosa quando eu sugeri isso. Eu sei que você pagou. Ainda vou provar...

-_–_Provar o que? Que eu matei o Dino, a Pansy, e todos os outros? Eu não matei ninguém!

-_–_Então me explique! Reconheça que estava com uma faca na mão, andando pelos corredores! Estava ou não estava Padma?

Padma, que tremia muito, gritou e saiu rapidamente da sala. Parvati, apavorada, seguiu-a.

Harry respirou fundo. Secou com as mangas das vestes o suor que escorria de sua testa. Realmente perdera o controle.

Olhou para Hermione, que o olhava com assombro. Caminhou até a mesa e sentou-se nela.

-_–_Não houve nenhuma anotação, não é? – perguntou, sem olhar para o rosto da amiga.

-_–_Não – murmurou Mione, relutante. – As anotações continuam as mesmas da outra reunião, sem qualquer alteração...

-_–_Pior que elas nem nos esperaram... Eu acredito na culpa de Padma, mas, mesmo assim, não posso ter certeza. É um perigo as duas andarem sozinhas por aí, e...

De repente, o sangue sumiu do rosto de Harry. Hermione, que olhava para o rosto do garoto, aproximou-se cautelosamente.

-_–_Harry... O que houve? Você está bem?

A voz de Harry foi saindo lentamente. Olhou para o rosto de Hermione. Recitou:

-_–_Serão dois coelhos com uma cajadada só...

Subitamente, Hermione absorveu o que o garoto queria dizer e sentiu o sangue gelar e a cor evaporar-se de sua face. Murmurou:

-_–_Temos que ir logo, Harry...

Os dois se entreolharam e saíram em disparada da sala secreta, fechando a porta camuflada. Os dois puxaram as varinhas de dentro das vestes e deixaram em posição de ataque. Estavam preparados para tudo.

Caminhavam com passos rápidos, embora tomassem o maior cuidado para evitar qualquer ruído. As garotas não poderiam ter ido muito longe. Em seu íntimo, Harry torcia para que nada de ruim tivesse acontecido.

Com os ouvidos apurados, eles ouviam vozes, que, de onde estavam, não podiam entender o que diziam. Eram vozes tensas, que falavam sem parar...

Foram se aproximando, tentando não chamar atenção. Ao dobrarem um corredor, puderam ver duas sombras que vinham do outro corredor, iluminado por archotes. Finalmente, puderam ouvir exatamente cada palavra que as duas vozes igualmente tensas conversavam.

-_–_...como se fosse fácil! – exclamava uma das duas, com a voz bastante estridente. Harry reconheceu na hora como a voz de Laurie Sawyer.

-_–_Não, não posso aceitar! – falou a outra, inconfundivelmente a voz de Padma Patil. – Meus pais só mandam dinheiro de vez em quando! Você já está abusando...

-_–_Quero mais! Ouviu bem? Mais! – a voz de Laurie assumiu um tom que Harry não conhecia.

-_–_Impossível... Você acha que vai tirar minas de galeões através de mim?

-_–_Eu tenho certeza. Você está nas minhas mãos Padma! Ou você quer que eu conte para o insosso do Potter que eu realmente vi você saindo da sala comunal com aquela faca enorme nas mãos?

-_–_Não precisa contar nada para o insosso do Potter, Laurie – falou Harry, surgindo do outro corredor. – Ele já sabe.

**N/A: Muito obrigado pelos reviews! Fico animado em ver que a fic continua sendo lida e conquistando novos leitores... De recompensa, prometo enviar o próximo capítulo rapidinho! hehe**


	25. Recepção macabra

**CAPÍTULO 25**

**Recepção macabra**

Harry observou com prazer que tanto Padma como Laurie levaram um tremendo choque ao ouvirem sua voz. Olharam para ele com olhos arregalados, e estavam completamente pálidas.

-–Nunca estive tão satisfeito, sabiam? – falou Harry, sentindo um gosto de triunfo. – Pegar as duas pessoas de quem mais desconfiava numa conversa bastante reveladora... Um assunto, aliás, que também me interessava muito. Mas que as duas fizeram questão de mentir...

Padma e Laurie se entreolharam.

-–Bom, agora só faltava vocês duas desmentirem! Vão dizer o que agora? Que o Potter tem problema de audição? Que vocês estavam falando sobre isso por brincadeira? Talvez pensem que seja fácil, não é? Mas posso lhes garantir que não é. Mas não é mesmo. O Potter, quero dizer, o insosso do Potter, como você, Laurie, fez questão de me chamar, pode não ser um gênio, mas também não é tão bobo.

Hermione, com a varinha apontada para as duas, observava em silêncio, atenta.

-–Mas claro que vocês me consideravam um verdadeiro babaca! Claro, porque a Srta. Laurie Sawyer, após contar aos amigos que vira Padma com uma faca, no interrogatório me diz que tudo não passou de uma brincadeira! Ela só estava brincando... Pensou que o idiota do Potter cairia nessa facilmente... Mas não...

Ele aproximou o rosto das garotas, com uma fúria nos olhos. Falou, devagar, com a voz carregada de raiva:

-–E agora, constatando essa cena, me digam... Quem é o idiota aqui?

Laurie baixou a cabeça. Padma continuou com o olhar firme nos olhos de Harry.

-–O que estão esperando para começarem a explicar? Desmintam agora! Eu ouvi falar sobre galeões, parecia que Laurie estava fazendo uma chantagem com você, não é, Padma? Como eu imaginei, desde o dia do interrogatório. E que confirmei ao ver Laurie gastando galeões à vontade no Três Vassouras... Mas, já que vocês me disseram sempre que não havia chantagem alguma, me expliquem agora onde estou errado...

As duas ficaram em silêncio. Após alguns instantes, Harry sorriu.

-–Não tem como mentir agora, não é? – disse, com a voz zombeteira. – Não tem como negar... Agora que está confirmado que houve chantagem, também é confirmado que, na noite do assassinato de Dino Thomas, Padma Patil segurava uma faca nas mãos... Será que pode explicar agora o que fazia com a faca, Padma? Foi cortar batatas?

Padma, muito sem graça, ainda o olhava nos olhos. Suspirou e respondeu:

-–Deixe-me ir embora, Potter... Por favor.

-–Responda! – irritou-se Harry. – A faca que carregava nas mãos foi encontrada por alguns alunos em sua mala, e a faca estava suja de sangue. Confesse, Padma! Você usou a faca para matar Dino!

Padma tremia muito. Lançou um olhar de esguelha para a varinha de Hermione, que permanecia em posição de ataque. Depois se voltou para Harry. Com uma varinha apontada para ela, não havia como fugir.

-–Você vai se arrepender pelo que está fazendo, Potter – falou ela, com a voz fria.

-–Não terá tempo, Padma – rebateu Harry, com furor.

-–Será que não, Potter? – falou, perdendo o controle e beirando o histerismo. – Como você provará que a faca realmente estava comigo? Apenas com uns testemunhos de quinta categoria? Você não tem como, Potter! Não tem como provar nada!

-–Pode ter certeza, Padma, que vou empenhar muito para encontrar as provas. Não irei sossegar enquanto não colocar você atrás das grades.

-–Não irá conseguir... Você não tem a faca... Não tem nada que leve a mim... Eu não matei ninguém...

E, descontrolada, se virou e saiu, correndo, pelo corredor. Harry abaixou o braço de Hermione, que já ia reagir à saída da garota.

-–Deixe ir. Já consegui tudo o que precisava.

Laurie Sawyer, que permanecera quieta, embora muito nervosa, perguntou, hesitante.

-–Será que... Também não posso ir?

-–Não – falou Harry, pedindo para que Hermione levantasse a varinha na direção da garota. – Primeiro, responda algumas perguntinhas.

Laurie engoliu em seco.

-–Já sabemos que você realmente viu Padma saindo do salão comunal com uma faca nas mãos. Existe algum detalhe que você ainda saiba?

Laurie enrolou as tranças nervosamente. Começou a bater os pés.

-–Nada – respondeu, com a voz firme.

-–Não existe nada que você, no tempo que fez a chantagem, observou de suspeito na Padma? – antes que a garota pudesse responder, Harry acrescentou: - É melhor dizer a verdade. Se Padma for realmente a assassina, poderemos encontrar algo que a incrimine, e sua vida também será salva.

Laurie, puxando uma das traças com força, falou, pensativa:

-–Nada mesmo... Não podia ficar conversando muito com ela. Só falava o essencial.

-–Você acha que ela é a assassina?

-–É o óbvio, não é? – respondeu Laurie. – Uma faca na mão... O problema será como você conseguirá arranjar as provas de que precisa. Pelo que entendi, ela já deve ter cuidado de sumir com a faca.

-–Pode ir, Laurie – disse Harry. – Obrigado. E tome muito cuidado. Fazer chantagem com certas pessoas pode significar sentença de morte.

Laurie balançou a cabeça em sinal de compreensão, depois saiu rapidamente. Hermione baixou a varinha e a guardou no bolso interno das vestes.

-–Parece que agora temos alterações para fazer no pergaminho – falou ele, suspirando.

-–Sim. Ainda bem que eu o trouxe. Pode deixar que, quando eu chegar no dormitório, anotarei tudo o que descobrimos em relação a Padma Patil.

-–Obrigado Mione – agradeceu ele e, hesitante, apontou para o corredor. – Vamos?

Uma sensação desconfortável pairava pelo ar. Harry queria deixar bem claro a Hermione que os assuntos entre eles limitavam-se a tudo relacionado às reuniões dos suspeitos e a resolução do caso Michael Evans. Ainda não se conformava com a atitude da amiga, e queria deixar bem claro para ela a sua opinião.

Quando chegou ao dormitório, Harry deitou-se e olhou para a cama de Rony. Imóvel. Cobriu-se, ajeitou o travesseiro e em três minutos já estava dormindo.

* * *

No café da manhã do outro dia, Dumbledore deu batidinhas em seu cálice e chamou a atenção de todos no Salão Principal para dar um aviso:

-–Quero lhes anunciar que hoje, durante a tarde, o novo professor que integrará o nosso corpo docente chegará aqui em Hogwarts. Antes que me perguntem, o professor, amigo do nosso Professor Flitwick...

O baixinho acenou para os alunos.

-–... tomará o cargo do Professor Snape, no ensino para o preparo de Poções. Tive o cuidado de conferir o histórico desse professor, e as referências são excelentes. Ele vem do Brasil...

Harry e Rony sorriram. Teriam outro contato com pessoas estrangeiras...

-–...por isso, estará muito exausto pela viagem que fez. Assim, eu conversei com os professores, e decidimos que as aulas da tarde serão canceladas para a realização de uma recepção calorosa e um grande banquete em homenagem a ele.

O salão inteiro prorrompeu em aplausos.

-–Espero que recebam bem o nosso novo professor. Obrigado pela atenção.

Dumbledore sentou-se novamente. Os alunos começaram a lotar o Salão de cochichos. Harry e Rony estavam, apesar de eufóricos com o contato com uma nova cultura, preocupados com o caráter do professor – torciam muito por ele se parecer o mais distante possível de Snape.

-–Tenho que respeitar a memória do professor Snape, mas... As aulas dele eram praticamente insuportáveis! – exclamou Rony.

Olhou para a outra ponta da mesa. Hermione os observava. Ao perceber o olhar de Rony em sua direção, a garota baixou a cabeça e voltou a comer.

Rony, se enfurecendo, limpou a boca e se levantou, virando, com a pressa, um copo de suco de abóbora que estava em sua frente. Saiu sem nem cumprimentar Harry, que observava a cena com os olhos arregalados.

Rony saiu do Salão Principal, atravessou o Saguão de Entrada e saiu para os jardins. Ao pisar os pés na grama, sentiu a primeira corrente de ar frio estremecer-lhe o corpo. Escondeu as mãos nos bolsos das vestes, para esquenta-las, quando sentiu uma pontinha de ar quente sussurrar em seus ouvidos:

-–Será que não posso ajudar esse pobre rapaz?

A meiguice e doçura da voz foram reconhecidas por Rony. Ao virar-se, deparou com quem esperava encontrar: Úrsula Hubbard. Os cachos dourados esvoaçavam por causa do vento, e um sorriso despreocupado tomava conta de sua boca.

Rony suspirou e respondeu:

-–Acho que você não pode me ajudar, Úrsula. Só se você pudesse voltar no tempo e modificar o que aconteceu.

-–Sei do que você está falando – disse Úrsula, baixando os olhos. – Foi muito ruim o que aconteceu. Gina me contou. A situação da sua família, e tudo...

Rony olhava para o céu, pensativo.

-–Mas quem disse que não posso ajuda-lo? – perguntou ela. – Já avisei para Gina. Meu pai possui uma loja no Beco Diagonal, a _Utensílios Hubbard_, onde ele terá o imenso prazer em empregar tanto o seu pai como os seus irmãos!

Rony tirou os olhos do céu e olhou para o rosto radiante que o fitava ansiosamente. Ele não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

-–Você... Vai nos ajudar mesmo, Úrsula? – perguntou, incrédulo.

-–Claro! Afinal, para que servem os amigos?

-–Obrigado Úrsula – agradeceu o garoto, abraçando a jovem com força. Úrsula sentiu o coração batendo forte. Parecia um sonho. Os braços de Rony a envolveram com uma intensidade que a fez ficar com as pernas bambas de tanta emoção. O calor que irradiava do corpo dele a aquecia, a protegia.

Quando Rony se afastou, tinha novamente a expressão de melancolia.

-–Mas o que você tem? – perguntou Úrsula. – Parecia tão feliz! É algo que eu possa ajuda-lo?

-–Não, nesse assunto você não pode, Úrsula – suspirou ele. – Não tem como me ajudar. Só se você fosse capaz de mudar a personalidade e a cabeça de uma pessoa...

A felicidade de Úrsula desapareceu com a mesma facilidade com que surgira. Não podia acreditar... Mas é claro que só podia ser por causa de Hermione... Uma ira acendeu-se dentro dela. Será que já não fizera o suficiente? Sabia que Rony não voltaria a falar com Hermione, mas Úrsula queria que ele a esquecesse para sempre. Queria que ele a amasse, não a Hermione.

Tentou manter a calma. Tudo estava dando certo. Não perderia o controle na final do campeonato...

Com as mãos, levantou lentamente a cabeça de Rony. Fitou-o nos olhos, com o olhar compreensivo de uma amiga.

-–O que a Hermione fez foi realmente muito grave. Sei o quanto está triste, mas você não pode deixar sua felicidade de lado por causa disso. No começo será difícil, mas uma hora você conseguirá superar. Ocupe sua mente com outros assuntos, outras coisas... Você verá que logo a tristeza vai passar. Não está tudo se resolvendo? Sua família já terá emprego garantido! Só falta uma nova amiga para você.

Pegou as mãos de Rony e juntou-as com as suas.

-–Será que eu não posso ser essa amiga? – perguntou, como se hesitasse.

-–Como não poderia? – perguntou Rony, sorrindo. – Você já é minha amiga. Tem feito coisas surpreendentes por mim e por minha família. Aliás, faz coisas surpreendentes para todos. Sempre disposta em ajudar... Nós já somos amigos.

Rony abraçou-a novamente. Úrsula, passando a mão pelas costas do seu amado, esboçou um sorriso de satisfação. Rony Weasley já estava em suas mãos.

* * *

Após as aulas da manhã, os alunos almoçaram com a ansiedade a mil, graças ao banquete inesperado e a chegada do novo professor de Poções.

Harry saía do almoço no Salão Principal ao lado de Rony quando Christian Baker o chamou discretamente, ao lado da escadaria de mármore.

-–Harry! – chamou o menino, fazendo sinais com as mãos. – Harry... Venha cá!

Harry pediu para Rony aguarda-lo e foi ao encontro de Christian. O jovem, Harry notou, parecia agitado, ansioso. Olhava para as portas do Salão Principal. Após fiscalizar, voltou os olhos para Harry e começou:

-–Eu tenho algo a lhe dizer. Mas é claro que eu não podia dizer na frente dos outros... Sei de um dos meus amigos que está tendo, sim, um comportamento diferente nos últimos tempos.

Harry animou-se. Finalmente estava colhendo algo de sua teoria.

-–É uma mudança simples, mas bem significativa, suponho – fiscalizou mais uma vez as portas do Salão. Ao constatar que nenhum de seus amigos saíam, Christian continuou, falando bem rápido: - Sabe a Jennifer? Pois é... A Jennifer, antigamente, era uma pessoa muito... Como posso dizer? Reservada, talvez essa seja a palavra... Então, ela era uma pessoa reservada. Daquelas que dificilmente abrem a boca para conversar, sabe? Mas, de uns tempos pra cá, ela sempre expõe suas idéias, fala apelos cotovelos. E tem idéias até. No dia da morte de Dino, eu também fiquei curioso para ver se havia mesmo uma faca nas malas de Padma. Como já lhe disse, encontrei Jennifer, que tivera a mesma idéia... Fiquei muito surpreso. Essa atitude era de uma audácia que não compactuava com o comportamento reservado de Jennifer. Arriscar-se a ir ver se tinha uma faca mesmo, nas coisas de uma suspeita... Muita audácia!

Harry escutou cada palavra com atenção. Ao fim, tinha a testa franzida e uma das mãos no queixo.

–-É uma mudança muito significativa, Christian – disse ele. – Uma pessoa que é reservada, retraída, de repente mudar dessa forma... É muito estranho...

–-É. Mas, por favor, Harry, se for interrogar a Jennifer, por favor, não diga que fui eu quem lhe contou isso... Pode comprometer a nossa amizade. E eu gosto muito dela.

–-Pode deixar – respondeu Harry, sorrindo. – Obrigado pela informação, Christian. Eu já estava desanimado. Ninguém tinha se pronunciado na última reunião... Ah e qualquer coisa que souber venha me contar. Venha contar ao "famoso Potter", como você gostava de me chamar... Aliás, por que parou?

–-Porque eu vi que atrás do famoso Potter existe uma ótima pessoa – concluiu Christian, sorrindo, apertando a mão de Harry e voltando ao Salão Principal.

Harry foi até Rony e contou-lhe tudo o que Christian tinha relatado. Rony acompanhou tudo atentamente.

–-Que bom que temos uma nova informação – falou Rony, entusiasmado. – Você deve estar contente, não?

–-Mais ou menos, Rony – respondeu Harry, para espanto de Rony.

–-Mas... Por que?

–-Parece até que a cada pista as coisas se complicam mais! Padma Patil é uma grande suspeita, por causa da faca. Já estava quase certo de que ela era a assassina. Draco Malfoy e Kevin Wallace também nunca conseguem se explicar. E, agora, vem uma nova suspeita, e, posso lhe garantir, entrou para o ranking dos principais: Jennifer Yumi que, segundo o seu amigo que a conhece desde o primeiro ano, mudou de personalidade de uma hora pra a outra, como se não fosse mais a mesma – e sim Michael Evans. Estamos dando voltas, Rony. Quando aparece uma resposta quase certa, aparece outra também viável!

–-Não esquente a cabeça, Harry – pediu Rony. – No final, tudo vai dar certo.

–-É o que eu espero – disse Harry. – Só espero que, para que o final chegue, não precise morrer todos os nomes que estão naquela lista.

* * *

Quando Christian retornou ao Salão Principal, Laurie, Jennifer e James não desconfiaram que o garoto saíra para falar com Harry, e não para falar com uma amiga, como havia dito. Porém, sua saída e retorno não passaram despercebidos pelos olhares astutos de Draco e Kevin.

–-Pelo que vejo, alguém foi falar porcaria pro Potter – resmungou Draco. – O que será que ele queria dizer para o Harry?

–-Por que, isso lhe preocupa, Draco? – perguntou Kevin, com olhar de desconfiança.

Draco encarou-o com olhar de extremo furor.

–-Eu já não lhe disse para não ficar desconfiado de mim! – rosnou. – Que droga! Já lhe disse mais de mil vezes que eu não sou essa joça desse assassino! Tenho coisas mais interessantes a fazer do que ficar estraçalhando os outros com uma faca, ou outra coisa qualquer...

–-É que às vezes você parece muito... preocupado.

–-E não tenho que ficar? Harry é o pupilo do Dumbledore. O aluno preferido. Se o Potter começa a suspeitar de mim ou de você, e vai contar ao barbudo, estamos _ferrados._ Ele pode tirar da cabeça dele algo para incriminar ou eu ou você.

–-Quem não deve não teme, Draco – zombou Kevin.

–-E você? – falou Draco, olhando-o com raiva. – Tão suspeito quanto eu! Saiu na noite da morte do Dino. Teve um momento que nos separamos. Eu não sei o que você pode ter feito durante esse tempo. No dia em que a Chang bateu as botas também! Você pode muito bem ser o assassino.

–-Ou você! – rebateu Kevin.

–-Agora chega, Wallace, por favor – pediu Draco. – Estamos nos mantendo bem até agora. Acho que até somos os suspeitos menos prováveis. Não quer que o Potter encontre algo para nos incriminar, quer?

Draco não percebera, mas Charles Sheppard, sentado a uma distância pequena, absorvera cada detalhe que ele e Kevin conversaram um com o outro.

* * *

Enquanto o Salão Principal era decorado, os alunos tiveram a tarde livre. Harry e Rony mantinham-se o mais longe possível de Hermione. A jovem, isolada, passou horas na biblioteca, tendo como únicos companheiros, os livros.

A temporada dos jogos de quadribol começaria dentro de algumas semanas. Por isso, aproveitando o tempo livre, os times das casas revezaram-se nos treinos. Harry e Rony treinaram durante uma hora, e, depois, passearam pelos terrenos do castelo.

Por volta das quatro horas, uma sineta tocou de dentro do castelo. Os estudantes correram para a escola, ansiosos. O banquete estava pronto, e o novo professor de Poções estava para chegar em qualquer momento.

Os alunos se amontoavam nas escadas de entrada do castelo, à espera do professor. Dumbledore e todos os professores estavam à espera assim como os estudantes.

De repente, um ruído de galopes sobressaltou a todos.

Pelo caminho, vinha, em alta velocidade, uma carruagem dourada, puxada por belos cavalos brancos. Todos acompanharam a chegada da carruagem com atenção. Quando se aproximou o suficiente da multidão que aguardava, os cavalos frearam bruscamente, mantendo firmes os cascos no chão.

Uma névoa de poeira levantou-se do chão. Quando a poeira esvaiu-se, todos se viram de frente com um bruxo não muito alto, magro, com sobrancelhas finas. Usava vestes douradas, que cintilavam à luz do fim de tarde. Tinha um sorriso radiante, cabelos despenteados e arrepiados e trazia, enrolado nos pulsos, fitas prateadas.

Ele abaixou-se numa reverência e cumprimentou, com entusiasmo, o diretor.

-–A vinda foi um pouco cansativa – contou ele após os cumprimentos. – A temperatura no Brasil estava muito quente. Viemos debaixo d´água por uma boa parte. Depois de atravessarmos o oceano, aproveitamos uma grande camada de nuvens na costa européia e voamos por ela. Finalmente, ao nos aproximarmos, as nuvens se dispersaram e fomos obrigados a vir por terra. Mas até que não foi tão ruim vir por terra... Uma boa dose de Poção da Velocidade e eles começaram a correr como nunca!

Dumbledore sorriu e, virando-se para os alunos, colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro do bruxo e os apresentou:

-–Caros alunos, este é o novo Professor de Poções, o Sr. Salles.

-–Salles? – perguntou o próprio professor. – Ah, claro, esqueci! Aqui vocês chamam uns aos outros pelo sobrenome... Claro... É que não é costume dos brasileiros, sabe?

-–Alunos – corrigiu o diretor. – Este é Pablo Salles.

O professor fez sinais característicos com a mão, como se os cumprimentasse. Harry sentiu-se aliviado. O Professor Salles parecia ser bem mais simpático do que Snape. Harry pensou se não seria agora que teria prazer em estudar Poções.

Todos entraram novamente no Saguão. O Professor Salles conversava animadamente com Flitwick. Realmente eram grandes amigos.

-–Ele sabe falar inglês perfeitamente! – exclamou Rony, admirado. – Nem parece que vem de outro continente, de outro país!

-–Falaram que ele era muito inteligente – comentou Harry. – É poliglota, fala diversas línguas.

-–E deve ser um ótimo professor também! Puxa, Harry, finalmente teremos alguém bacana nos ensinando Poções...

-–Harry! Harry! – chamou-o James Smith, ofegante.

-–Mas o que…?

-–Não sei... Christian é que me mandou procura-lo... É que a Laurie desapareceu durante à tarde. Estamos muito preocupados, nem vimos a chegada do novo professor...

-–Por favor, acalme-se – pediu Harry, ao ver que o rapaz parecia muito nervoso. – Vocês não dizem que é do feitio dela fazer essas brincadeiras?

-–Eu sei, mas... Dessa vez é diferente! Ela parecia muito nervosa antes de desaparecer. Murmurou sem parar: _Estou sendo seguida... Vigiada... Em todo o tempo... _Depois, sumiu e não apareceu até agora. Pode até ser uma brincadeira, mas... Ela pode estar em perigo.

Harry olhou para Rony.

-–Temos que ir atrás da Laurie – disse Harry ao amigo, depois se virou para James. – Teremos que sair sem chamar a atenção.

-–Não podemos esperar o banquete?

-–Acho que pode ser depois, não, James? – Harry olhou para o garoto.

-–Mas não podemos esperar muito – alertou o garoto. – É a vida de Laurie que está em jogo e... Ai! –James mexeu a mão próximo à orelha.

-–Que foi, James? – perguntou Harry, espantado.

-–Nada... – falou ele, intrigado. –Bom, então, até daqui a pouco, Harry. Vou avisar aos outros. Tchau.

James despediu-se, tentando abrir caminho na multidão que lotava o Saguão de Entrada para entrar no Salão Principal. Harry e Rony, com dificuldade, atravessaram o Saguão e entraram no Salão. O Salão estava decorado em homenagem ao professor. Alguns enfeites verde e amarelo pendiam do teto, dando um colorido especial ao Salão. As travessas já estavam postas, embora ainda vazias. O Professor Salles parecia apreciar cada canto do Salão.

-–Lá não temos um Salão tão grande e arejado – comentava o professor, se referindo à escola brasileira. – Temos que utilizar feitiços condicionadores de ar, já que o Brasil possui um calor terrível... Ainda bem que ficamos numa região que, pelo menos no inverno, possui um friozinho que chega a lembrar os países europeus...

-–Não sabia que existiam lugares frios no Brasil – comentou a Professora Sprout.

-–Mas não é frio o ano todo – respondeu o professor. – É que, no Sul, temos um inverno pra lá de rigoroso. Nossa escola está instalada em Florianópolis. É um lugar formidável.

Harry e Rony se acomodaram na mesa da Grifinória, aguardando o início do banquete comemorativo. Os professores se dirigiram até a Mesa Principal, acompanhados do novo professor, que ainda conversava sem parar.

Dumbledore fez um sinal com as mãos e as mesas encheram-se de comida. Tortas, bolos e uma incrível variedade de doces assolaram cada canto das mesas. Harry e Rony degustavam cada iguaria com imenso prazer.

Quando se lambuzava com a torta recheada de chocolate, coberta com creme de chantilly e cerejas, Harry teve sua incrível satisfação pelo banquete cancelada.

Nesse momento, Laurie Sawyer entrou no Salão. Estava pálida, e profundas olheiras se formaram debaixo de seus olhos. Sua aparência era péssima. Os cabelos desgrenhados, a boca arroxeada. Cambaleava, quase caindo.

Harry sobressaltou-se quando viu que os olhos da garota o fitavam. Com a voz fraca, ela murmurou:

–-Harry...

A garota caiu ao chão, finalmente chamando a atenção de todos no Salão. O silêncio estabeleceu-se. Harry se levantou e aproximou o rosto da garota.

Uma mancha rocha cercava um furo em seu pescoço. A garota abriu uma das mãos. Um dardo negro, com a ponta respingando sangue misturado com outro líquido. Veneno.

Através dos olhos de pânico de Laurie, Harry percebeu que a garota queria dizer algo, mas não tinha forças para falar. Quando seus olhos começaram a revirar, a mão de Laurie levantou-se, depois despencou. Seu braço tombou com força no solo.

Seus olhos fecharam-se. Estava morta.

Harry, assustado, levantou-se. Olhou ao redor. Todos os alunos o olhavam com espanto. Olhou para a Mesa Principal. O Professor Dumbledore, com um sinal, pediu para que Filch retirasse o corpo da jovem.

Harry, pálido, em pé, no meio das atenções, observou o zelador carregar o corpo sem vida da jovem, que lhe tentara dizer alguma coisa. Harry pensou no que Laurie queria lhe dizer. Não havia como saber. Por poucos segundos, ele estivera a par da resposta para todos os enigmas. Poderia saber quem era o assassino...

Harry lembrou-se de algo que incomodora o ouvido de James no Saguão. Só podia ter sido o dardo. O enigma feito ao lado do nome de Laurie veio em sua mente: _Seu corpo será tomado pelo veneno, após a picada cheia de dor. _Tudo batia. Laurie só podia estar no meio da multidão, no Saguão, na hora em que recebeu a picada envenenada do dardo. Depois de envenenada, ela não conseguiria andar muito. Só se estivesse por perto.

Voltou para o seu lugar, inquieto com os olhares e recomeçou a comer. O resto dos estudantes fez a mesma coisa, embora sem o mesmo entusiasmo. Alguém acabara de morrer ali.

Dumbledore continuou a conversar com o Professor Salles, após pedir desculpas pelo desagradável incidente.

–-Lamento muito – falou o diretor. – Preparei essa recepção e esse banquete para o senhor, em sua homenagem, é claro, mas também na tentativa de animar os alunos. Não esperava que tal acontecimento pudesse ocorrer.

–-Fique sossegado – pediu Salles. – Tudo vai acabar bem.

A tensão dominava cada um no Salão. No entanto, Úrsula Hubbard sentia-se muito bem disposta. Olhava para Rony. Seu Rony... Mal via a hora de ouvir a voz dele novamente... Ela nem ligava para a garota morta. Seu mundo girava ao redor de Rony. Somente Rony.

Tomou mais um gole de suco de abóbora. Depositou o copo na mesa. Naquele instante, quando apanhava outra bomba de chocolate, algo bateu com força dentro do seu suco, respingando o líquido.

Úrsula franziu a sobrancelha ao ver que se tratava de um aviãozinho feito de papel. Apanhou o papel molhado e abriu-o, pensando tratar-se de uma brincadeira idiota de Draco ou Kevin.

Mas não era. O conteúdo do bilhete fez seu estômago despencar e seu sangue gelar.

Com letras irregulares e enormes, havia um aviso em apenas duas palavras, mas que já fora suficiente para deixa-la em pânico:

_EU SEI_

Úrsula arregalou os olhos, embranquecendo. Olhou para os lados, apavorada. Passou os olhos por cada um dos rostos das mesas. Quando passou pela Corvinal, viu Rogério Davies, que a olhava com um enorme sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios.

**N/A Importante: Nas 2 próximas semanas, por causa das férias, pode ser que eu demore mais pra atualizar. Ficarei sem tempo, mas farei o possível, graças aos leitores constantes. Eu sei como é ruim aguardar um novo capítulo... Farei o máximo que puder, mas, se demorar um pouco, não se assustem... Obrigado! Não me julguem dizendo que colocar bruxo do Brasil é clichê em fanfic, por favor. A própria J.K. já citou o Brasil nos livros... Até poderia acontecer. E, pra quem gosta de capítulos longos, o próximo é um pouquinho maior do que esse. Chama-se "Ameaçada" e, pelo final, vocês já sabem o motivo do título...**


	26. Ameaçada

**CAPÍTULO 26**

**Ameaçada**

Como para zombar de Úrsula, Rogério Davies levantou-se, ainda com o sorriso e saiu do Salão Principal. Úrsula, que estava desnorteada, sem ação, olhava para o garoto com os olhos arregalados. Não conseguia disfarçar o pânico. Não tinha escolha. Seus planos, tudo o que fizera até então, poderia ir por água abaixo... Tinha que ir atrás de Rogério... Ele sabia... E, se a verdade fosse revelada a Rony, ele nunca perdoaria Úrsula e voltaria a se aproximar de Hermione.

"Não posso deixar que isso aconteça", pensou Úrsula, com furor.

Levantou-se rapidamente, quase derrubando o copo de suco. Aflita, saiu do Salão Principal e avistou Rogério Davies no Saguão deserto.

Aproximou-se do garoto. Vendo a aflição que dominava Úrsula, Rogério deu uma risadinha para ela.

–-O que você quer? – perguntou Úrsula, com a pulsação rápida devido ao choque. – Por que me enviou aquele bilhete?

Rogério deu outra risada, desta vez mais carregada de desdém.

–-Ah Úrsula... Faz-me rir! Você sabe muito bem do que eu sei, do que aquele bilhetinho quer dizer. Se não soubesse, não estaria tão pálida e com essa cara de assustada. Aliás, foi algo muito grave! – zombou ele. – Eu nunca imaginei que uma jovem tão meiga, disposta a ajudar a todos, fosse capaz disso.

Úrsula segurou o pulso do rapaz com força. Sua voz tornou-se ameaçadora.

-–Escute aqui! Ninguém pode saber disso. Ouviu bem? Ninguém!

-–Eu sei disso – resmungou Rogério. – Por isso que eu lhe mandei o bilhete. Úrsula, querida, você está nas minhas mãos agora. Eu sei que foi você quem deu aquela entrevista para o "Profeta", dizendo que era Hermione. Eu vi você com o repórter dentro do beco. Para ligar sua entrevista a que saiu no jornal, foi muito fácil.

-–Olha aqui...

-–Espera aí! – interrompeu-a Rogério. – Aliás, dá pra soltar meu pulso. Isso... Então... Eu ainda não terminei. Sei que você fez tudo isso porque gosta do Weasley e quis separa-lo da Hermione.

-–Como...?

-–Eu não sou idiota. Depois que li a entrevista, e percebi que você colocou o nome de Hermione, saquei rapidinho. E sua demonstração de amizade para com o Rony também foi muita clara.

-–O que você vai ganhar com isso? – perguntou Úrsula, trêmula. – O que vai te beneficiar você acabar com tudo o que planejei?

-–Você ainda não me entendeu – disse Rogério, sarcástico. – Eu vou me beneficiar ficando de boca fechada, claro que se você aceitar minha proposta...

-–Rogério, eu nunca vou aceitar proposta alguma! – respondeu Úrsula, furiosa.

-–Não quer nem ouvir? – perguntou o garoto, olhando fundo nos olhos de Úrsula. – Tudo bem... Vou te dar um tempo. Qualquer coisa, você venha falar comigo. Mas tem prazo, ouviu bem? Se você não vier me procurar daqui a alguns dias, seus planos vão por água abaixo, e todo mundo saberá de sua armação.

Rogério colocou as mãos no bolso e virou-se novamente para o Salão.

-–Cuidado Úrsula. Você não está acima do bem e do mal. Eu posso acabar com tudo.

Rogério entrou no Salão, deixando Úrsula Hubbard parada, junto ao corrimão da escadaria de mármore, com o rosto desprovido de cor, sentindo-se completamente ameaçada.

* * *

_-_–Kevin, Gina, Christian, James, Charles Sheppard, Jennifer Yumi, Hagrid, Malfoy e as Patil – leu Harry, em voz alta, para Rony. Os dois estavam na sala comunal, após o banquete trágico, numa mesa próxima à janela, com o pergaminho dos suspeitos à mão. 

-–Nove suspeitos... – murmurou Rony.

-–_Dez_ – corrigiu-o Harry. – _Dez _suspeitos... As Patil são duas, esqueceu?

-–Ah é – falou Rony, sem graça. Para disfarçar, continuou logo a conversa. – Aliás, Padma Patil continua sendo a principal, não é?

-–Até agora sim – confirmou Harry, ainda olhando para o pergaminho. – Ela teve oportunidades na morte de hoje também. No momento em que o dardo foi lançado, praticamente todos os estudantes atolavam-se no Saguão. Qualquer um dos suspeitos poderia ter lançado o dardo.

-–Então... Nada de novo...

-–É – suspirou Harry. – Bom, pelo menos tivemos um breve depoimento de Christian sobre a Jennifer Yumi. Ela pode entrar no núcleo dos principais suspeitos... O que não me conformo é que estive perto de saber a verdade... Rony, Laurie ia me contar! Mas não teve força para tanto...

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns segundos. De repente, Neville Longbottom entrou pelo buraco do retrato, chamando por Harry:

-–Harry! Tem um garoto aí fora querendo falar com você.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam, franzindo a testa.

-–Um garoto? – indagou Harry, olhando para Neville. – Ele não disse o nome?

-–É um tal de Cristóvão... Ou não... Acho que é... – Neville conservava na face um ar de dúvida.

-–Christian! – exclamou Harry. – Só pode ser… Obrigado Neville – levantou-se e, rapidamente, passou pela passagem no buraco do retrato.

Christian estava muito aflito. Ao seu lado estava James Smith, com o mesmo ar de agonia. Nas mãos, Christian carregava um livro de anotações de capa lilás. O volume era bem grosso, devido a inúmera quantidade de papéis que o lotavam por dentro.

O dedo indicador de Christian marcava uma página.

-–Harry – começou ele, com a voz num tom de perplexidade. – Encontramos esse livro onde a Laurie fazia suas anotações. Estava jogado no corredor que leva à nossa sala comunal...Esparramado... Como se tivesse sido jogado.

-–E... Há alguma coisa de importante escrita nele? – perguntou Harry, interessado.

-–Sim – respondeu Christian. – A Jennifer abriu quando o encontramos e, enquanto folheava, achou umas páginas escritas com uma letra trêmula... Parece com a letra de Laurie, mas... Como se ela estivesse bastante _nervosa_ ao escrever.

-–Intrigante... – murmurou Harry, pensativo.

-–Lembra que eu lhe disse como ela andava nervosa, falando sozinha? – indagou James. – Ela parecia estar sendo ameaçada por algo, perseguida, não sei explicar... Leia pra ver!

Christian passou o volume para Harry. O garoto colocou o dedo na mesma página que Christian marcava e abriu, com o coração disparado.

A letra era um verdadeiro garrancho. Notava-se claramente que fora escrita por mãos trêmulas. Harry forçou a vista e concentrou-se para tentar ler.

_"Alguém está me vigiando... Tenho certeza. Não quero contar pra ninguém. Eu sei que, se contar para um dos meus amigos, eles pensarão que estou doida... Mas estou sendo vigiada mesmo. Olho para todos os lados nos corredores, quando estou sozinha, mas não vejo nada! Será que estou mesmo doida? Não pode ser... Sei que estou sendo vigiada. Tem alguém atrás de mim. Será Padma? Será que, para não me pagar, ela esteja querendo me matar? Ah, o que farei? Posso ser morta em qualquer momento por essa pessoa que está me perseguindo. Será que ele não está me espionando agora, neste exato momento? Como saber? Estou sendo vigiada... Estou com medo... Medo..."._

Harry olhou para Christian, como perguntando se havia mais coisa. Christian percebeu o que o garoto iria perguntar, e fez um sinal para que Harry virasse a página.

Mais uma vez, a caligrafia tremida e irregular. Harry forçou sua mente e conseguiu ler:

_"Agora há pouco Harry intrometeu-se e descobriu que eu fiz a chantagem com a Padma. Quer dizer, só confirmou, pois ele já estava desconfiado. Era só o que faltava. Padma poderá me matar agora. Ficará furiosa e virá me matar, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Tenho certeza de que ela é a assassina. Vinha me observando para certificar-se de que eu ficaria com a boca fechada. Passei por um apuro nos corredores... Despedi-me de Harry e me senti vigiada novamente. Quando dobrei um corredor, vi uma sombra... Horrível! Corri muito e consegui me safar. Estou aqui, debaixo das cobertas, torcendo para que Padma não venha até aqui. Não posso morrer... Não quero morrer..."._

–-Tem mais – falou Christian, quando notou que Harry tinha terminado a esforçada leitura.

A outra folha estava amarrotada, e com uma letra muito pior.

_"Todos estão se divertindo. Estão com a tarde livre. Mas eu não posso me alegrar. Estou sendo perseguida. Talvez eu morra... Ele está me espionando... Agora mesmo. Estou com me..."._

O "e" que se formava no final terminava com um risco. Laurie não terminara a palavra. Provavelmente, seu perseguidor se revelara naquele instante.

Harry fechou o livro de anotações e pensou. Laurie conseguira escapar desse ataque, jogando o caderno longe, devido ao pânico. Ele caíra no lugar em que Jennifer o achara. Pelo que Laurie dizia, isso havia ocorrido durante à tarde. Foi o tempo que ela sumiu e os amigos a ficaram procurando. Quando ela finalmente apareceu, foi para entrar no meio da multidão que tumultuava o Saguão, sentindo-se segura. Não esperava que a morte viria voando pelo ar na forma de um dardo com a agulha cheia de veneno.

Olhou agradecido para Christian e James, embora isso não revelasse alguma pista para ele chegar ao assassino. A única informação era o aumento da probabilidade de culpa de Padma Patil, segundo as palavras da própria vítima.

-–Obrigado, Christian, James... Não havia mais nada no local?

-–Sim – respondeu Christian. – Claro que não viríamos com tanta urgência se não houvesse mais nada de intrigante. E é no próprio caderno de anotações... Abra na última folha.

Harry abriu. Com a mesma tinta que Laurie escrevera a última anotação, estavam as terríveis iniciais do assassino, acompanhadas do círculo rodeado com os desenhos.

–-Não acredito que o criminoso...

-–Não foi ele, Harry – interrompeu-o Christian. – Olhe novamente. Compare o M.E. com a letra de Laurie das outras páginas.

Harry comparou, intrigado. Para sua surpresa, era a _mesma_ caligrafia. Harry olhou novamente para o círculo. Como Laurie saberia exatamente qual o desenho do assassino?

Ao lado de um dos desenhos – que, apesar de ser um rascunho, Harry identificou como uma espécie de cristal – havia uma seta, acompanhada das palavras "Tia Marie".

-–Tia Marie? – perguntou Harry, mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer um dos outros.

-–Também não entendi nada – falou Christian.

-–Ela não tinha nenhuma tia Marie?

-–Que eu me lembre, ela nunca falou sobre ela – respondeu Chris. – Aliás, é muito estranho ela nunca ter comentado...

-–Será que eu não posso ficar com esse caderno, pelo menos por hoje à noite? – perguntou Harry, ansioso. – Para poder examinar melhor essa pista.

-–Claro – concordou Christian. – Não vejo problema algum. Pode ficar com ele até mais tempo, se quiser.

-–Valeu mesmo! – exclamou Harry. – Vocês não imaginam o valor que isso pode ter para solucionarmos o caso. Até amanhã, Christian. Até amanhã, James.

Os garotos se despediram e Harry entrou ansiosamente no salão comunal, segurando o caderno de Laurie nas mãos. Foi até a mesa onde Rony ainda o aguardava. Rony olhou do rosto de ansiedade de Harry para o caderno grosso que o amigo tinha nas mãos.

-–O que é isso? – perguntou, intrigado.

-–Uma boa pista. Afinal, não tínhamos absolutamente nenhuma. Isso já é, portanto, um enorme passo. O problema será decifrarmos o que ela quis dizer...

-–Quem?

-–Laurie Sawyer.

-–A que morreu? – indagou Rony. – Esse caderno era dela e possui uma grande pista?

-–Sim. Mas temos que ler bem para entendermos essa pista – Harry verificou a sala comunal. Além deles, havia uns alunos do segundo ano em um canto, fazendo deveres, e Gina, que estava calada, em frente à lareira, olhando para o fogo. Após a verificação, abriu o volume para o amigo, sentando-se ao lado dele. – Está aqui, nessas últimas páginas. Mas antes, deixe eu lhe contar como eles acharam esse caderno.

Harry relatou para Rony tudo o que Christian lhe disse, e sua conclusão ao rever em pensamento tudo o que teria acontecido.

-–Coitada – suspirou Rony ao fim. – Achou que estava segura no meio da multidão. Nunca iria imaginar que aquele dardo infeliz seria lançado...

-–Pois é – limitou-se Harry a dizer. Não via a hora de abrir o caderno. – Será que agora posso te mostrar o que está escrito?

Rony respondeu que sim e Harry abriu nas últimas anotações de Laurie. Rony fez um esforço para ler as letras tremidas. Quando terminou, Harry lhe mostrou a página que mais lhe interessava e intrigava.

-–Veja só. Ela desenhou o círculo que o assassino sempre desenha, com os mesmos desenhos em volta. E, repare bem, ao lado desse, que se assemelha a um cristal, ela fez uma seta, que leva ao nome de "Tia Marie". Estranho não? Como Laurie saberia o símbolo do assassino, exatamente como ele é desenhado? E o que significa essa seta vindo do cristal? Quem é Tia Marie?

Rony tinha o olhar intrigado.

-–Sei lá... – murmurou. – É muito difícil de entender... E tem essa seta aqui saindo do cristal... Como assim? O que a tal de Tia Marie tem a ver com o cristal?

-–Não sei. Temos que pensar muito – falou Harry. – Quem sabe, nas outras páginas, não encontramos algo sobre essa tal de Tia Marie? Não vai ser difícil – começou a folhear as páginas. – Ela fazia nesse caderno anotações escolares... Só são algumas as observações sobre sua vida. Se tiver algo sobre essa tia Marie, encontraremos facilmente.

Os minutos se passaram. Logo, só havia os dois na sala comunal, e Gina Weasley que ainda encarava o fogo, pensativa.

Harry e Rony examinaram cada folha, a partir do início. Liam somente as que Laurie relatava algum acontecimento importante. Perceberam que ela falava sobre essa Tia Marie, sempre a elogiando, mas nunca escrevendo algo que os ajudasse. O que teria a tia de Laurie a ver com o círculo do assassino?

Harry terminou de ler mais uma folha e desanimou.

–-Que droga, Rony! – resmungou – Parece que, por mais que lemos, nada aparece! Pensei tanto que isso fosse nos ajudar de alguma forma...

–-E acho que pode – falou Rony, que lia uma página. – Olhe só isso, Harry.

Harry adiantou-se e leu, embora não esperasse nada de interessante. Para sua surpresa, embora não respondesse às suas perguntas, era algo de grande interesse.

O dedo de Rony indicava um trecho, escrito com a caligrafia normal de Laurie:

_"Tia Marie tem um estilo próprio. Ela é incrível. É muito bom ter minha tia como professora. Pena não poder dizer aos meus amigos que ela é minha tia. Não sei porque ela me pede para ficar quieta. Por que ela quer tanto esconder isso? Às vezes acho que tem algum motivo. Seria medo de alguém? Pode ser. Acho que tem algo aqui que a deixa apavorada. Muito estranho! Mas o importante é que ela é minha professora. O difícil será parar de chama-la de Tia Marie"._

–-Está vendo... Até que pegar esse caderno de anotações não foi tão infrutífero assim – falou Rony, quando Harry levantou os olhos da folha.

–-Então Tia Marie é uma das professoras – murmurou Harry. – Uma professora que não queria que ninguém soubesse que Laurie era sua sobrinha, que parecia ter medo de alguém... Uma professora que sabe que há uma ameaça aqui dentro... Ou seja, sabe da existência de Michael Evans.

-–Mas que tem outro nome – falou Rony. – Se Laurie diz aqui que seria difícil parar de chamar a tia de Tia Marie, é porque ela usa outro nome e sobrenome...

–-Quem será, Rony?

–-Temos muitas professoras aqui... Pode ser qualquer uma. O curioso é ver que, se ela não queria que Laurie dissesse ser sua sobrinha, ela também tinha medo de que a garota pudesse ser atingida.

–-E realmente foi – suspirou Harry, dando um grande bocejo.

–-Melhor irmos dormir – falou Rony, coçando os olhos. – Está muito tarde. E acho que não encontraremos mais nada nesse caderno de anotações...

-Depois irei ler melhor – disse Harry. – Vamos subir?

Rony confirmou com a cabeça. Somente quando se levantaram de suas cadeiras foi que os dois viram que havia mais alguém na sala comunal até esse momento. Gina Weasley parecia hipnotizada, olhando para o fogo, pensando. Harry suspirou. Era mais do que compreensível. Fora muito duro o golpe que a garota levara.

Devia se sentir responsável pela desgraça que vinha ocorrendo na família devido ao flagrante em Hogsmeade. Vira seu romance, que queria que permanecesse secreto, tornar-se público. E seu nome foi publicado por causa de sua antiga amiga Hermione Granger.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam. Harry colocou a mão sobre o ombro do amigo e pediu-lhe, em voz baixa:

–-Por favor, Rony, suba. Preciso ter uma conversa com a sua irmã.

Rony, que confiava inteiramente no amigo, balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo e subiu as escadas que levavam aos dormitórios. Harry olhou para a garota e, calmamente, dirigiu-se até ela.

Harry fitou-a por alguns instantes. Pelo mesmo motivo que parecera desconhecido em alguns dias atrás, ele sentiu necessidade de confortar a garota. Sentiu que precisava consola-la.

Somente depois de alguns minutos, Gina levantou a cabeça, tirando os olhos do fogo e encarando os olhos verdes de Harry.

–-Desculpe vir lhe incomodar Gina, mas... É que fiquei vendo você lá da mesa. Eu estava lá com seu irmão... E aí, vi você e senti que precisava de ajuda.

Gina, que tinha os olhos vermelhos de tantas lágrimas, respirou fundo e respondeu:

–-Eu estraguei tudo, Harry... Por mais que me ofereçam ajuda, como a Úrsula já ofereceu emprego para meu pai e meus irmãos, eu sei que estraguei tudo. O emprego eles podem conseguir, mas e a minha reputação? Bruxos de vários países viram eu com o Draco...

Harry sentiu um acesso de fúria tomar-lhe o corpo. Concentrou-se, mantendo a calma. Por que ficara furioso dessa forma?

-–Então por que se envolveu com ele? – perguntou, mantendo a voz amena.

-–Será que não dá pra entender? – Gina voltou a chorar. – Draco me deu atenção, carinho... Eu estou gostando dele.

O acesso de fúria veio com tanta força que Harry não conseguiu se controlar. Levantou-se da poltrona em que estava sentado e começou a despejar tudo o que vinha em sua mente, descontrolado:

-–Gostando dele? Ele é da Sonserina, filho de um Comensal foragido de Azkaban! Como pode gostar dele? Não pensou nas conseqüências que isso poderia trazer?

Gina pareceu chocada com a atitude de Harry. Também se enfureceu e começou a vociferar:

-–O que você tem a ver com a minha vida, Harry? Eu não tenho culpa. Ninguém manda nos sentimentos. Não tenho culpa se comecei a gostar do Draco.

-–Tem sim! – exclamou Harry, nervoso. As palavras saíam sem que ele nem pensasse no que ia dizer. – Tinha que ter se controlado. E, sinceramente, você acha que o Draco gosta mesmo de você? Ele só quer brincar com você, tirar sarro da sua cara.

-–Por que acha isso? – perguntou Gina com a voz fraca. – Quer dizer que você acha que ninguém pode me amar de verdade? Eu sou feia é isso?

Harry, finalmente, suspirou. Após alguns instantes, falou:

-–Não quis dizer isso.

-–Quis sim! – berrou Gina. – Você sempre me achou uma garota horrível, mas isso não quer dizer que outra pessoa possa gostar de mim de verdade.

-–Eu não disse que você é feia – falou Harry, calmamente. – Você é linda.

Engoliu em seco. De onde saíra aquelas palavras? Pareciam ter surgido do nada... O que estava acontecendo com ele?

-–Eu... vou... subir – disse Harry, quase engasgando. – Já lhe avisei: abre o olho com o Malfoy e...

Gina o olhava, boquiaberta. Não podia acreditar. Ouvira mesmo Harry dizer que ela era linda?

-–O que você tinha dito mesmo? – perguntou ela, incrédula.

-–Eu disse? – disfarçou Harry, olhando para o chão. – Eu... O que? O que eu disse? Que o Malfoy não presta? Mas é a mais pura verdade...

-–Não – interrompeu-o Gina. – Você disse que eu era...

-–Era o que? Eu não disse nada! Ora, eu vou subir... Boa noite! – encerrou, rispidamente, subindo as escadas com passos fortes.

Gina olhou novamente para o fogo, que aos poucos ia tornando-se pequeninas chamas crepitantes. Sentia aquele fogo queimar-lhe o peito. Sim, ela tinha certeza que ouvira Harry dizer-lhe que a achava linda. Esperou tantos anos para ouvir isso... Queria ouvir mais...

De repente, a figura de Draco apareceu em sua mente. O único garoto que parecia gostar realmente dela. Realmente estava gostando dele, por isso não pensou nas conseqüências que ele poderia causar... Sentiu o mesmo calor no peito. Não podia entender... Os dois faziam seu coração disparar. Draco, Harry... Harry, Draco... Como ela não conseguia entender a si mesma?

* * *

-–Devíamos ter acordado mais cedo – resmungava Rony, quando ele e Harry saíam do Salão Principal após o café. – Nem tive tempo de comer direito... Mas foi sua culpa, Harry! Não levantava de jeito nenhum. Ficou examinando o caderno de anotações da Laurie até tarde, não é? Por isso que não conseguiu acordar, não foi? Harry? Harry? Está me ouvindo? 

Harry despertou do devaneio com o chamado de Rony:

-–O que? Quem? – perguntou, desnorteado.

-–Estava no mundo da lua? Pensando em que?

-–Em nada, Rony... Nadinha – mentiu.

Estava pensando sim. Na conversa com Gina. Nos impulsos que o levaram a ir consola-la. Nos impulsos que o fizeram enfurecer quando a garota disse que estava gostando de Draco. Nos impulsos que o fizeram dizer que ela era linda.

-–Estava perguntando por que você acordou tarde? Ficou examinando o caderno da Laurie, não?

-–Claro – mentiu novamente. Na verdade, ficou muito tempo deitado, pensando em Gina. Só dormiu depois de muito tempo. – Mas não encontrei nada de novidade.

-–E a sua conversa com a Gina? – indagou Rony, fazendo a pergunta que Harry menos desejava que ele fizesse naquele momento. – O que você queria falar com ela?

Harry pensou numa resposta rápida.

-–Nada... Só disse para ela ficar tranqüila. A situação foi grave, não foi?

-–É... Mas ninguém mandou ela ficar se esfregando com o Malfoy! – esbravejou Rony. – E também piorou muito por causa da Hermione...

Harry suspirou aliviado. Rony começou a falar um monte de coisas que achava de Hermione, desviando do assunto.

Rony só parou de falar um monte quando Úrsula Hubbard chegou até eles, com um sorriso radiante e os cabelos louros ainda mais brilhantes e encaracolados.

-–E então, Rony, está melhor? – perguntou ela, nem ligando para Harry.

-–Estou melhorando aos poucos...

-–Que bom! – exclamou ela. – Qualquer coisa que precisar, você sabe que pode contar comigo!

-–Eu sei – falou Rony. – Você quer falar alguma coisa comigo, Úrsula? Algum assunto em particular? Pode dizer o que for.

Úrsula fingiu um acanhamento.

-–Não sei – suspirou. – É que...

-–Pode falar! – pediu Rony. – Somos amigos, esqueceu?

-–É que... Por favor, Rony, não confunda as coisas! – pediu falsamente. – Eu... Estou precisando que alguém me ajude numa pesquisa. Para Herbologia... A Professora Sprout espalhou uns bichos estranhos pelo gramado. Disse para apanharmos alguns e elaborarmos uma pesquisa. Será que...?

-–Se eu posso ajuda-la? Mas é claro! Por que não? Não sou muito bom em Herbologia, mas claro que posso te dar uma forcinha. O Harry também podia te ajudar e...

-–Não! – interrompeu Úrsula imediatamente. – É que... Ninguém pode saber que eu estou pedindo ajuda. A professora não iria gostar. É melhor que eu só vá com uma pessoa.

-–Então, já que não dá pra ele ir, vou sozinho – disse Rony. – Você vai fazer a pesquisa quando, nessa tarde?

-–Quando finalizar as aulas da tarde... Tudo bem pra você? – perguntou, ansiosa, embora essa ansiedade não transparecesse devido seu esforço.

-–Tudo ótimo.

-–Então, te espero depois da última sineta, no final da escadaria de mármore.

Rony sorriu e afastou-se com Harry. Úrsula irradiou-se de alegria. Seria o primeiro dia de sua conquista. Os dois sozinhos... Tinha que dar certo. Iria com calma. Com cautela.

"Não posso forçar a barra, senão ele percebe que eu já estava afim faz tempo", pensou, parada no meio do corredor. "Tenho que manter a postura da 'amiga que, do nada, se apaixonou'".

Estava satisfeita com os seus pensamentos e a possibilidade de conquistar o seu amado.

-Eu sei o que você fez – sussurrou uma voz no seu ouvido.

Foi como um banho de água fria. Úrsula estremeceu ao ouvir aquela voz, de repente, sussurrando em seu ouvido. A voz que vinha da única pessoa que podia estragar o seu plano.

Úrsula, ainda trêmula, observou o garoto sorridente que se afastava, lançando-lhe olhares furtivos. Rogério Davies parecia ser só satisfação perante o pânico de Úrsula.

* * *

Após a última sineta soar, Rony despediu-se de Harry e foi ao encontro de Úrsula, que o esperava, conforme o combinado, aos pés da escadaria de mármore. 

-–Demorei? – perguntou Rony.

-–Não. Está no horário certo – sorriu a garota. – Vamos?

Os dois passaram pelas portas de entrada e foram até os gramados. Alguns alunos da Professora Sprout também faziam a pesquisa naquele momento. Estavam apressados. O sol já ia se pondo e a permissão para permanecerem nos terrenos estava terminando.

Úrsula, com a varinha nas mãos, caminhava ao lado de Rony, falando sobre diversos assuntos, nem prestando atenção à pesquisa.

-–Mal vejo a hora do campeonato de quadribol começar! – falou Úrsula. – Estamos indo muito bem nos últimos anos. Ano passado você deu um show como goleiro, Rony.

-–Que nada, no começo era um desastre – comentou o garoto.

-–Mas você foi melhorando com o tempo – elogiou Úrsula. – Agora é um ótimo goleiro. Suas defesas são impressionantes.

Rony baixou a cabeça, encabulado pelos elogios. Olhou para o gramado e lembrou-se de que Úrsula estava fazendo uma pesquisa – tinha até se esquecido. Afinal, até aquele momento ela não falara nada em respeito ao trabalho.

-–E a sua pesquisa? – perguntou ele. – Logo vai anoitecer e você ainda não começou.

Úrsula sorriu, sem graça. Empolgara-se tanto que esquecera do que realmente viera fazer ali. O que poderia fazer? Rony a deixava assim, embasbacada, perdida no tempo...

-–Enquanto conversamos estou atenta, procurando nos gramados – desconversou ela. – Mas até agora não vi nada. Acho que a Sprout espalhou muito bem esses bichos.

-–Como eles são? Você não me disse ainda.

-–Ah você já deve ter estudado. Os _fripinks_. São originários da África, e, em algumas épocas, despejam na terra seivas germinantes que originam ervas medicinais.

-–Não, nunca os estudei – falou Rony.

-–É porque nossa classe conseguiu pegar a estação fértil. Por isso, a matéria foi incluída nos estudos de Herbologia do quarto ano.

-–Acho que achei um – apontou Rony, após ver o gramado sob os seus pés tremer.

Os dois abaixaram-se. Rony cutucou o gramado e puxou o bichinho asqueroso. Tinha a pele escamosa, olhos astutos e dentes afiados que tentavam compulsivamente alcançar as mãos de Rony para dar uma boa dentada.

-–Que bicho folgado! – exclamou Rony.

-–É – murmurou Úrsula, admirando o garoto. – Segure-o bem firme.

Apontou a varinha para o bicho que ainda se mexia, e lançou um feitiço imobilizador. O bicho parou quando o feitiço o atingiu. Úrsula pegou-o das mãos de Rony e jogou-o num pote de vidro. Fechou a tampa, guardou-a no bolso das vestes e levantou-se, olhando, sorridente, para Rony.

-–Pronto. Conseguimos – falou, com um sorriso de ponta a ponta.

-–Agora podemos ir – falou Rony. Já ia saindo quando sentiu a mão de Úrsula interrompendo-o, puxando a manga de suas vestes.

-–Espere um pouco – pediu Úrsula.

-–Por que? – estranhou o garoto. – Nós já pegamos o que queríamos.

Úrsula pensou um pouco. Não podia ser direta. Tinha que ir calmamente... Inventou rapidamente uma boa desculpa:

-–É que... Essa noite promete. O clima está frio, mas, se sentarmos um bem juntinho do outro, poderemos nos esquentar.

-–É melhor entrarmos Úrsula – opinou Rony. – O castelo está um perigo. Esses assassinatos todos... Não podemos ficar dando bandeira aqui fora. E a última coisa que eu quero é que algo de ruim lhe aconteça.

Úrsula derreteu-se ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Ele se preocupava com ela. Já devia estar gostando dela... Não demoraria muito e os dois estariam namorando. Ela tinha certeza.

Contentou-se com o que ouviu e disse:

-–Acho que tem razão. Mas seria muito bom podermos ficar conversando aqui, aproveitando a noite.

Rony sorriu e os dois se encaminharam para o castelo. No Saguão de Entrada, Úrsula separou-se de Rony, que ia jantar no Salão Principal.

-–Descerei mais tarde – falou a garota. – Vou subir e guardar o bicho. Até logo, Rony.

Rony dirigiu-se até as portas do Salão Principal. Úrsula o observou, suspirando. Finalmente pôde exprimir seus sentimentos. Um calor delirante saía de cada poro do seu corpo. Sorriu. Felicidade... Vitória... Tudo se misturava dentro do seu peito.

-–Eu vou acabar com a sua felicidade...

A mesma voz. A voz que vinha atormenta-la. O mesmo sussurro em seu ouvido. A mesma voz grave. Rogério Davies viera atormenta-la novamente.

O garoto já ia subindo a escadaria de mármore quando Úrsula o chamou. Ele atendeu ao chamado, indo em direção a garota com o mesmo sorriso desdenhoso.

-–Por favor, esqueça tudo o que você sabe – implorou Úrsula, suplicante. – Esqueça. Não estrague tudo o que eu fiz para chegar até onde cheguei...

-–Eu não quero estragar – respondeu Rogério. – Só quero que aceite a minha proposta. Mas você se recusa até em ouvi-la.

Rogério lhe lançou outro sorriso e começou a subir os degraus, murmurando:

-–Eu sei de tudo... Tudo...

Úrsula o acompanhou com o olhar. Agora, a felicidade e a vitória que se misturavam em seu peito deram lugar ao medo de perder Rony para sempre.

A garota virou-se e começou a subir a escadaria. Hermione, que disfarçava em um canto, olhava-a agora com as sobrancelhas franzidas, e um olhar inteiramente intrigado.

Quando chegara, ela vira Rogério sussurrando alguma coisa para Úrsula. Ela parecia estremecer a cada nova palavra do garoto. Quando Rogério saiu, Hermione percebera claramente o desdém que fluía do sorriso do rapaz. Já do lado de Úrsula, o pânico também era facilmente percebido.

O que Rogério dissera para Úrsula que a deixara com tanto medo assim? Hermione subiu a escadaria de mármore. Iria dormir. Mas sabia que não pegaria no sono tão facilmente. Seu cérebro empenhava-se em pensar o que a conversa entre aqueles dois queria dizer.


	27. Perda de controle

**Capítulo 27**

**Perda de controle**

Gina pisava no primeiro degrau da escadaria de mármore quando ouviu uma voz insistente lhe chamando. Estancou e suspirou. Era a voz de Draco.

Virou-se e encarou o garoto, que a olhava, sorrindo. Gina soltou mais um suspiro e foi ao encontro dele. Não precisava mais disfarçar que conversava com ele. Todos já sabiam.

Era a primeira vez que via Draco depois da confusão em Hogsmeade. Não tivera coragem de procura-lo depois do vexame – que pesou somente para o lado dela. Ele também não tinha feito questão de procura-la. Aguardou que ele viesse atrás dela para resolverem a situação.

– -O que você quer Draco? – perguntou Gina, sem olha-lo nos olhos.

– -Queria conversar com você – falou ele. – Saber como vai ficar nossa relação depois que tudo aconteceu...

– -Que tudo aconteceu? – indagou Gina, olhando-o com a testa franzida. – Isso não lhe atingiu Draco. Só atingiu a mim, e a minha família. Você continua na mesma!

-– Olha...

-– Não tem como continuarmos juntos – disse ela, com sinceridade, interrompendo-o, segurando as lágrimas. – Não dá pra continuar. Nossas famílias são de lados opostos...

-– Mas Gina! Eu não tenho culpa se meu pai...

-– Eu sei que não tem. Eu confio em você! Mas os outros não. Tudo era para ficar somente entre nós. Mas agora virou fato conhecido por bruxos de diversos países!

Draco ouvia tudo em silêncio. Fizera parte do plano do flagrante. Seu romance com Gina era um plano para irritar Harry. Surpreendentemente, ele estava se sentindo mal ao ouvir Gina falar que estava tudo terminado. Ele sentiu-se surpreso ao descobrir que realmente começou a gostar dela.

-– Não posso continuar a decepcionar a minha família por causa de você. Não posso... Eu já estou destruída, com a imagem arruinada. Mas não quero que minha família seja atingida.

-– Gina, você não pode jogar tudo para o alto dessa forma – reclamou ele.

-– Já estou jogando, Draco. Por favor, não me procure mais, esqueça que eu existo. Acabou.

Gina se afastou, antes que começasse a derramar as lágrimas que se acumulavam em seus olhos. Draco, parado aos pés da escadaria, sentiu seu estômago despencar. Pela primeira vez na vida, sentiu um sentimento bom, diferente de todos que já sentiu na vida. Só agora ele sentia que estava gostando de Gina, justamente no momento que a garota fugiu de suas mãos.

Ao se encaminhar para as masmorras, firmou-se no pensamento de que lutaria para ter Gina de volta. Ele, Draco Malfoy, correndo atrás de uma garota da Grifinória... Ele mesmo não podia acreditar. Mas, dessa vez, o sentimento falou mais alto do que o orgulho.

* * *

-– Vocês entregaram o diário de Laurie para o Potter? – perguntou Jennifer, descontrolada. Ela, Christian e James estavam reunidos em um círculo, sentados em grandes almofadas, que ficavam dispostas no salão comunal da Corvinal. – Por que só me contaram agora?

-– Porque sabíamos que você ia ficar assim – respondeu James prontamente. – Furiosa.

-– Aliás, nem sei por que tanta raiva – falou Christian, perdendo a calma. – O que tem de mais? Achamos que era uma pista importante e levamos até ele.

-– Mas vocês não podem ir entregando algo que pertence a uma garota dessa forma – reclamou Jennifer. – Qualquer coisa onde uma garota escreve contém certos assuntos sigilosos.

-– Jennifer... Cai na real! – exclamou James. – Laurie está morta!

-– Mesmo assim... Temos que respeitar a memória dela! Os segredos dela...

-– Espera um pouco – disse James, intrigado. – Você está muito preocupada... Existia, por acaso, naquele caderno, algo que diga respeito ao seu nome?

Jennifer empalideceu.

-– Claro que não. Eu... Só quero que todos respeitem minha amiga. Só isso. Mas que droga! Tudo agora é motivo para vocês desconfiarem!

Fechou a cara, emburrada. James e Christian continuaram conversando sobre as estranhas anotações de Laurie.

-– Fico intrigado com a morte de Laurie. O pior é que acho que o dardo envenenado foi o mosquito que pensei que tinha passado perto do meu ouvido... Muito estranho. Fora as anotações dela, que também são muito intrigantes... Talvez ela soubesse quem é o assassino – opinou James. – Ela sabia como era o círculo que ele desenhava. Senão, por que desenharia aquilo?

-– Tem razão – concordou Christian. – Também acho que...

Parou subitamente de falar, ao perceber que Padma Patil prestava atenção em cada palavra que eles diziam. A garota estava sentada numa mesa próxima, fingindo que fazia algum dever. Porém, disfarçava muito mal. Christian tinha certeza que toda a concentração da garota estava voltada para os dois.

James notou a interrupção do amigo e olhou para Padma.

-– Entendi – sussurrou. – É melhor pararmos mesmo. Se ela souber que estamos desconfiados de algo, é capaz de irmos pro cemitério hoje mesmo.

-– Tenho certeza que o Potter só está à espera de provas para incrimina-la – falou Christian, no mesmo sussurro. – Laurie deve ter recebido aquele dinheiro dela mesmo. Algo me diz que Harry já confirmou. Por isso que Padma anda tão estranha nos últimos dias.

-– Que pena – disse James. – Não queria que ela fosse presa...

-– Vai me dizer que ainda gosta dela? – perguntou Christian, abismado.

-– Gosto – confessou James, após uns segundos de hesitação. – Acho que devia finalmente investir nela. Estou perdendo tempo.

-– Você está louco? Investir em uma garota que é a principal suspeita dos crimes horríveis que estão acontecendo na escola? Que pode ter matado nossa amiga e poderá nos matar?

-– Christian, eu preciso ficar com ela. Posso morrer em qualquer momento. Se for mesmo a Padma, ela pode pegar prisão perpétua. Se não investir agora, nunca mais terei chance alguma.

-– Seu espírito de aventura às vezes me assusta – falou Christian, suspirando. – Sempre querendo enfrentar os perigos...

-– A vida é curta – murmurou James. – E, na verdade, sempre estamos correndo riscos. Ao descer por uma escada, ao voar de vassoura. Parecem atividades simples, normais, mas que também significam riscos muito grandes.

-– James, trata-se de uma _assassina_! – alertou Christian. – Quero dizer, nada foi provado, mas é praticamente óbvio.

-– Às vezes o óbvio não é o correto – recitou James. – Sempre gostei dessa expressão, sabia? É uma regra quase sem exceções. Na maioria das vezes, o óbvio é o errado.

-– Mas você mesmo disse que é uma regra _quase_ sem exceções. Esse caso pode ser uma exceção. James, coloque na cabeça uma coisa: não existe outra explicação para uma garota sair andando por aí com uma faca, que volta suja de sangue, na noite de um crime. Só pode ser Padma!

-– Só acredito quando for provado – disse James. – Por enquanto, não existe certeza de nada. Eu vou investir na Padma. E vou conseguir. Pode acreditar.

-– Cuidado – alertou Christian novamente, quando o amigo já ia se levantando.

-– Christian, meu amigo... A vida não tem graça se não corremos riscos – falou, ainda aos sussurros, para que Padma não ouvisse.

James foi até ao encontro da garota, que continuava no mesmo lugar fingindo que fazia seu dever. Ao ver que James se aproximava, molhou a pena no tinteiro e começou a escrever.

O garoto fitou o rosto pálido da jovem por um momento. Os lábios de Padma estavam secos, trêmulos. A pena também tremia. James sorriu e falou:

-– Está muito ocupada?

Padma levantou os olhos, lentamente. Olhou para o garoto. Sem querer, derrubou o vidro de tinta, que se espatifou no chão, sujando o carpete.

-– Calma – pediu James, colocando a mão sobre o braço dela. – Será que não posso tentar lhe acalmar?

Christian, que observava a cena sentado numa das almofadas, balançou discretamente a cabeça. James endoidara.

* * *

Harry e Rony observavam seus horários. Não podiam acreditar. Finalmente teriam a primeira aula de Poções com o novo professor.

-– A Úrsula me contou que ele é um grande professor – falou Rony, quando caminhavam para as masmorras. – Muito melhor do que o Snape.

-– Para ser melhor do que o Snape não precisava muito – disse Harry. – Aliás, que amizade intensa é essa que você está tendo com a Úrsula?

-– Deixa de bobagem, Harry – riu Rony. – Ela é só uma amiga.

Nesse momento, Úrsula Hubbard estava parada no Saguão de Entrada. Observara os garotos se afastando e ficara parada no mesmo lugar, com o pensamento longe. Rogério tinha acabado de sussurrar em seu ouvido as palavras "Eu sei". Aquele hálito quente nos seus ouvidos, falando as palavras que ela menos queria ouvir... Ele sabia... Ele sabia...

"Não posso perder Rony", pensava a garota, alucinada, com as mãos sobre a testa que pingava suor. Sentiu o corpo balançar, enfraquecer, e perdeu os sentidos.

Só escuridão... Ela só via escuridão. Via a imagem de Rony se afastando, ao descobrir tudo que ela tinha feito.

"Eu te odeio, Úrsula. Você não presta", dizia ele, com o olhar maldoso, deixando-a lá, largada, sem ninguém.

Escuridão novamente. Depois, outra imagem envolta em névoa. Hermione, indo ao encontro de Rony, os dois se beijando. Olham para ela e sorriem.

Mais uma vez a escuridão. Agora, ela ouve uma voz, que a chama:

-Úrsula! Acorde Úrsula! Úrsula!

Ela abre os olhos. A luz aparece. Sente as costas doloridas. Está deitada no chão. Levanta a cabeça e dá de cara com o rosto de Gina Weasley. Ao redor das duas, vários alunos, que observavam a cena, curiosos.

Úrsula passou a mão pela testa. Estava suando frio. Olhou para Gina e perguntou:

-– O que houve?

-– Você desmaiou – respondeu Gina, a olhando com preocupação. – Caiu de repente.

Úrsula olhou para os estudantes que as cercavam. No meio do círculo, bem de frente, ela avistou Hermione Granger, que a fitava com o olhar intrigado. E, para seu terror, Rogério Davies encontrava-se bem perto de Hermione. O garoto, ao ver que Úrsula olhava para ele, mexeu os lábios ameaçadoramente:

-– Eu sei. Eu sei.

Úrsula levantou-se num impulso e, desnorteada, amparou-se em Gina para não cair.

-– Por favor, Gina, eu... Quero subir. Estou meio tonta ainda. Deve ter sido a minha pressão que baixou. Isso acontece às vezes.

-– Vamos – falou Gina. – Você não pode mesmo ir para as aulas hoje. Deve repousar. Pode deixar que falo com os professores.

Úrsula envolveu um dos braços no pescoço de Gina e as duas começaram a subir a escadaria. Quando Úrsula passou por Rogério, um sorriso irônico surgiu no rosto do rapaz. Um sorriso que quase fez Úrsula desmaiar de terror mais uma vez.

Enquanto subiam, Úrsula lembrou-se das visões que tivera durante o desmaio. Preocupada, não se conteve e perguntou para Gina:

-– Eu... Falei algo durante o tempo em que estava desmaiada? Eu fiquei delirando?

-– Você só repetia seguidamente "não, não, não". Estava vendo alguma coisa durante o tempo em que ficou inconsciente?

-– Claro que não – respondeu Úrsula, aliviada por não ter falado nada de comprometedor.

Aos poucos, ela ia recobrando o controle. Não tinha jeito. Rogério a estava pressionando demais. Precisaria se encontrar com ele e ouvir sua proposta. As informações preciosas que ele tinha eram uma bomba-relógio. Dele dependia a felicidade dela.

Teria que ouvi-lo. Após esse desmaio, ela não tinha mais dúvidas.

* * *

Harry e Rony entraram na sala de Poções. Ao colocarem os pés dentro da sala, já tiveram uma surpresa bastante agradável.

O ambiente funesto e escuro da sala dera lugar a um ambiente bem mais agradável. A iluminação continuava a mesma, porém as estantes haviam ganhado mais vida. Vidros de poções coloridas tomavam conta delas. Cada vidro com sua respectiva etiqueta. O quadro trazia um desenho de cores vivas da poção que eles teriam que preparar naquela aula. De forma surpreendente, o lugar parecia ter se iluminado, ganhado vida.

Sentaram-se e aguardaram o início da aula. O Professor Salles examinava uma poção borbulhante e azulada, num vidrinho que estava em sua mesa. Olhava atentamente através de óculos de aros grossos.

Quando tirou os olhos da poção, já se haviam passado uns três minutos. Olhou para a turma e levantou-se de sua cadeira. Encostou-se na mesa e, sorrindo, balançou as fitas dos seus pulsos – que agora eram douradas – e começou a falar:

-– Como vão, alunos do sexto ano? Não me lembro de nenhum dos rostos que estão na minha frente... Claro! Só pode ser nossa primeira aula juntos!

A voz do professor era muito agradável, divertida. Os cabelos despenteados davam-lhe um ar jovem, como se ele fosse mais um dos alunos.

-– Receio que vocês não tivessem uma boa imagem do outro professor de Poções... Pude observar nas aulas que dei para as outras classes. Quando me aproximava para ver a solução que eles haviam alcançado, muitos tremiam de medo. Tive um incidente sério no terceiro ano. Um aluno, no nervosismo, bateu em seu caldeirão, que entornou toda a poção numa garota... A menina inchou e virou um balão humano – garanto-lhes que não foi nada agradável.

Alguns alunos esboçaram sorrisos.

-– Não sou nenhum monstro, longe disso – continuou o professor. – Gosto de ser amigo de cada um dos alunos meus. Claro que tudo tem seu limite. Serei amigo para aqueles que também forem, mas, para aqueles que geralmente gostam de atrapalhar as aulas – lançou um olhar para Malfoy – irei garantir ótimas punições, quero dizer, ótimas para mim. Para a pessoa não será nada bom – e olhou novamente para Draco.

Harry sentiu uma pontada de felicidade inchando seu peito – o sabor da vingança. O Professor Salles estava fazendo com Draco a mesma coisa que Snape fizera com Harry em sua primeira aula de Poções – lançando frases provocativas, ameaçando-o. Demorou, mas, finalmente, Harry podia desfrutar Draco na mesma situação que ele passara no primeiro ano.

-– Hoje prepararemos uma poção que requer a máxima atenção de cada um de vocês. Requer cuidado no manejo dos ingredientes. Trata-se da Poção da Ilusão.

Todos franziram as sobrancelhas.

-– Ah o nome é muito curioso – falou o Professor Salles, ao notar a expressão de surpresa dos alunos. – Ela tem esse nome por causa do poder que coloca em nossa mente. Ao beber a poção, o bruxo fica desnorteado, como se estivesse dopado. Têm visões de coisas irreais – e aí mora o perigo. Se for manejada por alguém maldoso, é capaz de causar as mais terríveis visões. Visões que conduzam, por exemplo, um bruxo até a beira de um precipício, ao ter a visão de uma bela moça, por exemplo. Grandes bruxos já caíram por causa dela. Em tempos de guerra, devemos tomar cuidado ao beber qualquer coisa nos campos de batalha. Ensinarei vocês também a verificarem como saber se o líquido é a Poção da Ilusão...

-– Não tem como saber sem fazer algum experimento? – perguntou Harry, chocado.

-– Não. O nome dela foi bem escolhido. A Poção da Ilusão é capaz de assumir a aparência do líquido que se quiser. Por exemplo.

O professor dirigiu-se até o armário e pegou dois frascos transparentes. Era suco de abóbora. Colocou-os sobre a mesa, depois perguntou aos alunos:

-– Aqui estão dois vidros que contém suco de abóbora, certo?

Os estudantes permaneceram com um olhar de dúvida. Balançando os ombros, todos responderam afirmativamente.

-– Errado – respondeu o professor. – Nem tudo o que parece ser é na realidade. Isso é uma lei do mundo da magia que vocês devem guardar consigo, principalmente nos tempos em que estamos vivendo. O conteúdo desses frascos parece ser suco de abóbora, mas um deles não é. Um deles é a Poção da Ilusão. Alguém, por acaso, sabe me dizer qual é?

Os alunos continuaram com o mesmo ar de dúvida, exceto Hermione, que havia levantado a mão.

-– Por favor, Srta – pediu o professor.

-– Para sabermos se uma substância é a Poção da Ilusão, temos que colocar a ponta do dedo no fundo do recipiente, concentrando todo o pensamento. Em poucos instantes, começará a surgir tons de uma leve tonalidade rosa.

-– Muito bem! – elogiou o professor. – Depois você me diz o nome de sua casa. São dez pontos merecidos. Mas vale lembrar que muitos bruxos falharam na hora de fazer esse experimento. Se não tiver a concentração total, o líquido não muda de cor.

Simas levantou a mão, perguntando:

– -Temos que manter a concentração. Mas o pensamento deve estar direcionado para o que?

– -Coisas boas – suspirou o professor. – Pensamentos puros. Coisas boas que já aconteceram em sua vida. Coisas _reais_, capazes de quebrar a ilusão contida na poção. Outra grande lei do mundo da magia: tudo o que é do mal pode ser quebrado pelo bem. Um bruxo não é feito somente pela magia, e sim pela bondade de espírito que possui. Um bruxo de bom coração pode quebrar certas maldições, efeitos de poções terríveis, como essa pode ser em mãos erradas... Tudo o que é do mal pode ser quebrado pelo bem – citou novamente. – Continuando... Vale lembrar-lhes que a poção só oferece perigo se for preparada por alguém que queira fazer o mal. Afinal, quem escolhe a visão que a pessoa terá é quem a prepara. Tudo depende de um ingrediente.

O professor foi até uma de suas prateleiras e apanhou dois vidrinhos etiquetados.

-– Ilusões para o bem: uma pétala de lírio. Ilusões para o mal: duas gotas de saliva de lagarto – falou, mostrando os vidros para a classe. – E, para escolher a forma líquida que a poção terá, bastam três gotas do líquido desejado. Essa que fiz, por exemplo, necessitou de três gotas de suco de abóbora... Bom, agora chega de conversa! Preparem seus caldeirões. Todos os ingredientes estão disponíveis – exceto a saliva de lagarto, é claro. Ninguém irá querer uma poção cheia de ilusões do mal, não é?

Todos começaram a preparar suas poções. Harry achou muito interessante e preparou com a máxima atenção. Quando colocou a pétala de lírio, finalizando, e jogou um pouco da poção num frasco, o Professor Salles voltou a falar, ao ver que todos já tinham terminado.

– -Agora, coloquem a ponta do dedo no fundo do frasco e se concentrem na ilusão pura que ele deve conter.

Harry colocou o dedo na poção transparente. Fechou os olhos e tentou se esquecer de tudo o que acontecia ao redor. Imaginou algo que qualquer pessoa gostaria de imaginar... Um passeio por um campo ensolarado, rodeado de árvores, com as pessoas que gosta... Abriu os olhos. A poção ficou rosa e depois, rapidamente, voltou a ficar transparente.

-– Isso... Vejo que a maioria conseguiu! – exclamou o professor. – Agora, escolham um dos líquidos que temos aqui. Suco de abóbora, cerveja amanteigada... E pinguem três gotas.

Harry colocou três gotas de cerveja amanteigada. Em cinco segundos a poção tomou a forma da cerveja. Harry sorriu. Aquilo era fascinante.

O sinal tocou, interrompendo a aula. Todos levaram as amostras até o professor.

-– Gostei muito do resultado. Vocês foram muito bem...

Um vidro espatifou-se. Todos se sobressaltaram, olhando para trás. Draco Malfoy, pálido, estava sentado, olhando para os cacos. O Professor Salles sorriu.

-– Esqueci de avisar que, se tentar colocar ilusões do mal na poção, após a utilização das pétalas, o vidro explode. Mas isso foi bom, serviu de demonstração. São dez pontos a menos para a... Sonserina, não é?

Harry lançou um olhar de desdém para Draco e saiu da sala. Rony, mais atrás, passou por Hermione e não pôde deixar de lançar uma ofensa:

-– Não sei porque o seu vidro não explodiu... Garanto que você está cheia de pensamentos ruins!

Hermione baixou a cabeça e saiu da sala, desanimada.

* * *

Naquela tarde, Úrsula finalmente encontrou Rogério em um intervalo entre duas aulas e, desnorteada, totalmente em pânico, parou-o:

-– Diga logo sua proposta! Pare de me atormentar... Eu não agüento mais...

Rogério sorriu, zombando dela.

-– Se eu soubesse que descobrir os podres dos outros pudesse dar tanto resultado, teria entrado para esse ramo antes, sabia?

-– Não enrole! Diga.

-– Estou atrasado, querida Úrsula – respondeu ele, com tranqüilidade. – Infelizmente, agora não dá. Olhe, já que você não quer ser vista comigo, vamos marcar para depois do jantar. No quarto andar, pode ser?

Úrsula confirmou com a cabeça, ainda aterrorizada.

– -Fique sossegada. Até lá, não contarei sua travessura para ninguém.

* * *

Úrsula não estava mais suportando a grande ameaça de Rogério Davies. Enquanto comia seu purê de batatas, no jantar, o garoto não parava de mexer os lábios ameaçadoramente, com o desdém estampado claramente:

-– Eu sei... Eu sei...

Úrsula não parava de passar a mão trêmula sobre a testa, que ficara úmida de suor frio. Tomou um longo gole de suco. Estava à beira de um ataque...

Jennifer Yumi, que estava ao lado de Rogério, o olhou com curiosidade e perguntou:

-– Ficou maluco? Está conversando com alguém em outra mesa por leitura labial?

Rogério tirou os olhos de Úrsula e olhou para Jennifer:

-– Estou ameaçando uma certa pessoa.

-– Ameaçando?

-– Exatamente. Eu descobri que não foi a Hermione Granger quem deu aquela entrevista ao _Profeta_, aquela sobre a Weasley e o Malfoy, e sim outra pessoa que queria prejudica-la.

-– Quem foi?

-– Não posso contar mais, Jennifer. Quem sabe depois que eu receber minha grana...

-– Cuidado. Isso é perigoso.

-– Relaxa. Está tudo sob controle. Se ela não me pagar, ela se ferra.

Rogério voltou ao seu jantar, lançando, em alguns momentos, novos olhares para Úrsula. Sabia que ela iria aceitar. Ele podia ver o pânico estampado no rosto dela. Iria conseguir seus galeões!

Quando o Salão Principal começou a esvaziar, Rogério e Úrsula disfarçaram e permaneceram no mesmo lugar. Ao restarem apenas poucos alunos, os dois se levantaram no mesmo momento, embora afastados e sem se olharem.

Subiram a escadaria de mármore, acompanhando os outros alunos. No meio da escadaria, Rogério diminuiu a velocidade dos passos, deixando Úrsula ir em frente. Aguardou alguns instantes e foi até o quarto andar, olhando para todos os lados atentamente, para não ser seguido.

Úrsula o aguardava no patamar. Rogério a fitou por uns momentos, comentando:

-– Estou satisfeito com o resultado... Consegui deixar você maluquinha! Fiquei sabendo que você desmaiou... Quando medo, Úrsula Hubbard! – ele gargalhou. – Aí não agüentou e quer ouvir minha proposta. Eu sabia que você não ia agüentar.

Úrsula fitava-o, com ódio.

-– Vamos conversar por aqui mesmo?

-– Sim – falou Úrsula, emburrada. – Se nos encontrarem aqui, poderemos dar uma desculpa. Se entrássemos em um corredor escuro, nos tornaríamos suspeitos dos assassinatos da escola.

-– Ah aliás, esqueci de te perguntar... Você não tem nada a ver com os assassinatos, tem? É porque, depois do que você fez com a Hermione, acho que é capaz de tudo.

Úrsula deu um longo suspiro.

-– Será que não podemos ir direto ao ponto? Ou você quer que o Filch nos pegue aqui?

-– Calma! – pediu Rogério. – Filch deve estar bem longe daqui. Mas se você deseja isso, tudo bem. Vou dizer a minha proposta.

Úrsula deu outro suspiro, se preparando para o que iria ouvir.

-– Seis mil galeões e um emprego para meu pai na loja _Utensílios Hubbard._

-– Seis mil galeões? – perguntou Úrsula, chocada, como se estivesse certificando-se do que tinha ouvido. – Você está louco? Como eu conseguirei tudo isso?

-– Se vira – disse Rogério, rindo. – Peça pro seu pai mandar pelo correio.

-– Ele nunca vai ter esse valor todo. A loja rende lucros, mas... Como explicarei pra ele que quero seis mil galeões de uma hora pra outra?

-– Sua família é muito rica. Dê um jeito.

-– Rogério, entenda! Seis mil... Meu pai nunca me daria tanto dinheiro assim! Olha, que tal mudarmos isso: o emprego pro seu pai eu consigo, até como gerente da filial em Paris. Mas... Seis mil... Que tal se eu pagasse aos poucos?

– -Negativo – respondeu o garoto, friamente. – Não tente me enrolar, Úrsula. Não vou alterar minha proposta. Eu quero os seis mil galeões até o final de semana, ou seu amorzinho vai descobrir a verdadeira cobra que existe dentro de você.

Úrsula, apavorada, passava as mãos pelos cabelos dourados. Rogério aproximou-se dela e sussurrou, da maneira que ela mais odiava, próximo aos ouvidos:

-– Aceita ou não?

Úrsula hesitou por uns instantes. Respirou fundo e respondeu:

– -Não tem como, Rogério. Não tem.

O garoto se irritou e começou a provocar:

-– Então, Rony saberá que você deu aquela entrevista em nome de Hermione. Vamos usar a imaginação: o que ele fará ao saber disso? Pense, Úrsula! Primeiro: ir falar um monte pra você. Segundo: cortar qualquer contato. E, conclusão: você nunca terá o Rony, ele te odiará para o resto de sua vida.

Os pensamentos de Úrsula rodopiaram. Novamente, na frente dela, ela via as imagens. Rony dizia "eu te odeio", corria para os braços de Hermione...

-– Você nunca o beijará.

Nas imagens, ela vê Rony beijando os lábios de Hermione... Eles se amam...

-– Ele irá esnoba-la. Virará o rosto ao passar por você.

Úrsula sua frio. Seu corpo todo começa a tremer. Ela se apóia no corrimão. Sua respiração fica acelerada. Começa a caminhar de um lado ao outro.

As imagens rodopiam em sua mente. Rony indo embora... Nunca mais querendo vê-la.

-– Eu sou o único que pode estragar todos os seus planos. Por isso, eu vou agora contar para ele tudo o que sei – falou Rogério, se preparando para sair. – Ele saberá de tudo, Úrsula. E é agora!

As imagens rodopiaram com mais força. Num impulso, Úrsula olhou com ódio para Rogério, em meio às imagens que surgiam em sua mente. Correu para ele com força e jogou todo o seu ímpeto em direção ao garoto. Com o baque, o corpo de Rogério passou por cima do corrimão e ele caiu no vazio. Não houve tempo sequer de tentar manter o equilíbrio. Um grito ficou sufocado em sua garganta enquanto caía rapidamente em direção à morte.

**N/A: Fim de férias, a atualização volta ao normal... Espero que curtam e mandem reviews!**


	28. Uma nova peça no xadrez

**Capítulo 28 – Uma nova peça no xadrez**

Os olhos de Úrsula, inflamados de ódio, observaram o corpo cair rapidamente. A única pessoa que podia estragar seus planos estava caindo agora, indo para a morte. Ela escutou o baque quando o corpo bateu no solo e, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas de furor e remorso, correu em disparada para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

* * *

Argo Filch patrulhava as masmorras quando ouviu um baque forte. Rapidamente, virou-se de costas, alerta. Nada. Começou a caminhar. O estrondo parecia ter vindo do Saguão de Entrada.

Ia com passos largos. Devia ser o criminoso que estava aterrorizando a escola, e ele queria apanha-lo. Se fizesse isso, teria profunda gratidão de Dumbledore, do Ministro da Magia e de vários bruxos importantes.

Ao chegar no Saguão de Entrada, o que viu, para seu pesar, não foi o assassino, e sim um corpo estendido no chão. Filch suspirou. Mais uma vítima.

Aproximou-se mais do corpo. Era um garoto jovem, que trazia nas vestes o símbolo de Corvinal. Os cabelos louros estavam desgrenhados, e um filete de sangue escorria pelo canto de sua boca. Os olhos estavam fechados, guardando para si a identidade de quem o havia matado.

Filch reparou que não havia nenhum ferimento. Olhou para cima, vendo as escadas que subiam. Ele não podia ter certeza, mas quase podia afirmar que o garoto havia sido jogado lá de cima, de algum dos andares.

Afastou-se do corpo e começou a andar com cautela em direção ao dormitório do Professor Dumbledore. Filch sentiu um peso no estômago. Era um fracassado. Por mais que Dumbledore não dissesse, Filch sabia que ele estava inconformado pela demora na captura do assassino. Com vários alunos morrendo a cada semana. Filch sentiu uma pontada de temor. Se a notícia dos crimes vazasse, a escola correria riscos de fechar as portas.

* * *

Uma reunião na sala de Dumbledore se estendeu até altas horas daquela noite. Passaram a madrugada adentro discutindo o que fazer para conter o criminoso.

-– É um assunto muito delicado – falou Dumbledore, em certo momento. – A escola só não fechou as portas por causa do abafamento do caso. A imprensa está muito preocupada com um novo ataque de Voldemort para se preocupar com outros assuntos.

-– E também temos que agradecer à colaboração dos pais dos alunos mortos – disse Minerva. – Se eles tivessem se revoltado, pediriam o fechamento da escola.

-– Eu não sei se isso seria ruim, Minerva – falou Dumbledore com sinceridade. – É um erro colocarmos a vida dos nossos alunos em risco.

-– Mas deve haver alguma maneira – insistiu a professora. – Alvo, se a escola for fechada, dificilmente conseguiremos fazer com que ela volte a funcionar, mesmo se o criminoso for capturado. Espere mais um pouco.

-– Já esperamos muito – suspirou Dumbledore. – Porém, tentaremos esperar mais um pouco. O Ministro da Magia nos orientou para que tentássemos manter a calma na escola. Investirmos em novas idas a Hogsmeade, festas, banquetes... O banquete da chegada do novo professor era para aliviar os ânimos, mas, de repente, aquela jovem entrou morrendo no Salão Principal... Ou seja, parece que tudo que tentamos fazer para melhorar, o assassino vem para nos atrapalhar.

-– Você pensa em desmarcar os eventos? – perguntou o Professor Flitwick, que também participava.

-– Não. Mas a atenção será redobrada. Só espero que novos assassinatos não ocorram nesses eventos – Dumbledore suspirou. – Se isso acontecer, terei que fugir do que o Ministro nos pediu, tornar o fato público e fechar as portas da escola.

A reunião continuou, com a mesma carga de tensão. Quando o sol já ia nascendo, a Professora Minerva perguntou:

-– Não iremos avisar à família do rapaz?

-– Sim, claro – respondeu o diretor. – Você sabe o nome dele?

-– Sei. É Rogério Davies. Ele joga, quero dizer, jogava no time de quadribol da Corvinal.

-– Vá até a Sala de Arquivo e pegue os dados completos do garoto. Endereço, nome dos pais, tudo. Por favor, Minerva.

A professor fez um sinal afirmativo e saiu da sala do diretor. Quando a professora saiu, Filch entrou, apreensivo, com medo de levar uma bronca.

-– Professor... Posso remover o corpo?

-– Ainda não. Vamos chamar Madame Pomfrey, e ela examinará o garoto para sabermos a causa da morte.

Dumbledore saiu de sua sala e começou a andar em direção à ala hospitalar, para chamar a enfermeira. Filch ia logo atrás, com uma grande aflição.

Madame Pomfrey recebeu com espanto a notícia de um novo crime.

-– Onde iremos parar! – exclamou. – Coitadinhos dos alunos... Correndo esse risco por causa de um delinqüente.

O diretor acalmou-a. Quando Madame Pomfrey se recompôs, pediu para que ela pegasse os utensílios necessários para examinar o corpo de Rogério Davies, enquanto Filch iria apanha-lo.

-– Vá rápido, Filch – pediu o diretor. – Não quero que os estudantes vejam o corpo de seu colega de escola.

O zelador balançou a cabeça e saiu, deixando Dumbledore e a enfermeira na ala hospitalar.

Filch carregou uma maca até o Saguão de Entrada. Deixou-a ao lado do corpo. Debruçou-se sobre ele e, sem se esforçar muito, o colocou sobre a maca. O filete de sangue que caía pelo canto da boca já ia se coagulando e um odor desagradável começava a emanar.

O zelador ouviu passos apressados descendo as escadas. Os alunos já estavam descendo. Com pressa, cobriu o corpo com um lençol branco e começou a empurrar a maca. Quando estava quase saindo, os primeiros estudantes que desciam apareceram e apontaram para a maca, vendo os fios de cabelo e os olhos de Rogério para fora.

-– Vejam! Mais um! – disse um deles.

-– É o jogador da nossa casa!

-– Aquele loiro... O...

-– Rogério Davies! – exclamou Harry, que acabava de chegar e ver, apenas de relance, o corpo sobre a maca. Mas os olhos e os cabelos eram inconfundíveis. – Mas... Como? – sussurrou para Rony, que estava boquiaberto, ainda olhando para a entrada do corredor onde Filch tinha acabado de desaparecer com a maca.

-– Ele não estava na lista, Harry – falou o garoto. – Por que ele o mataria?

-– Não sei... – murmurou Harry, pensativo. – Talvez Rogério soubesse de alguma coisa.

-– Será que ele descobriu quem era o assassino e por isso foi morto?

-– Pode ser... Para o assassino matar uma pessoa fora da lista, deve ter algum motivo muito importante para fazer isso.

-– Como será que ele foi morto? – indagou Rony, quando os dois começaram a descer as escadas e o movimento voltou ao normal. – Facadas, machadadas, envenenamento...?

-– Uma hora ficaremos sabendo – disse Harry.

O garoto olhou atentamente para o chão, enquanto passavam. Não havia sangue em parte alguma do Saguão. E, Harry não deixou de observar, não havia nenhum círculo desenhado, tampouco as iniciais.

Hermione chegou perto dos dois, ofegante.

-– Sei que estão com raiva de mim, mas... Como é assunto que tem a ver com o caso dos assassinatos, acho que vocês podem me responder.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam. Apesar do olhar contrariado de Rony, Harry resolveu responder:

-– Claro.

-– É verdade que quem foi assassinado foi Rogério Davies? – perguntou a garota, baixando a voz.

-– Foi – falou Harry. – Não é muito estranho?

-– Sim, mas poderia ser aceito, já que ele poderia ter descoberto alguma coisa... Mas... Harry, olhe ao seu redor. Falaram que ele foi morto aqui, no Saguão. Filch acabou de levar o corpo. Porém, não há nenhum círculo rodeado de desenhos, e nenhum ME!

-– Também observei isso – disse ele.

-– Harry, por mais que ele tivesse medidas urgentes para matar Rogério, por mais que ele não fizesse parte da lista negra dele, o assassino iria fazer questão de deixar sua marca. Por que ele não deixou?

-– O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Harry, intrigado.

-– Que quem matou Rogério não foi o Michael Evans!

Harry recebeu a frase com espanto. Rony, porém, deu uma risadinha sarcástica.

-– Se não foi ele, quem foi? – perguntou em tom de desafio. – Quer dizer que existe mais de um assassino lunático aqui dentro? Ah essa foi boa... Depois dizem que é a mais inteligente da escola...

-– Estou dizendo que não foi ele – afirmou Hermione novamente.

-– Pode ser que ele não teve tempo de deixar as marcas – disse Harry. – Laurie também não recebeu marca nenhuma...

-– Mas Laurie foi atacada num local cheio de alunos por um dardo lançado por alguém que estava no meio da multidão. O assassino não tinha como deixar sua marca. Já Rogério foi assassinado durante a noite.

-– Então quem matou Rogério foi outra pessoa? – indagou Harry, com a testa franzida. – Francamente, Mione, isso é um absurdo. Quem iria querer matar o Rogério e por que?

-– Ainda não sei – respondeu Hermione, balançando os ombros. – Mas pode ter certeza que irei descobrir, Harry.

A garota se afastou. Harry deu uma última olhada para o chão limpo e começou a caminhar para o Salão Principal, junto com Rony.

No meio da multidão, uma pessoa tinha os pensamentos pipocando de dúvidas. Passou direto pelo local do crime. Rogério Davies estava morto. Mas ele não o matara. Fechou os punhos com força e apertou a mão, despejando todo o seu furor sobre ela.

Alguém agira durante a noite, como se fosse ele. Alguém matara tranqüilamente, pois sabia que todos estavam à procura dele, e que todas as estimativas cairiam para cima dele.

Ele deu um soco no ar.

Ele, Michael Evans, não entendia quem tinha cometido aquele crime.

* * *

As conversas entre James e Padma iam evoluindo muito, apesar do temor que Christian e Jennifer demonstravam ao constatar que o amigo ia se aproximando cada vez mais da principal suspeita dos assassinatos.

Quando estavam na aula de Herbologia, numa das estufas, James demonstrou seu entusiasmo.

– -Ela continua muito nervosa. Mas estou falando que farei o possível para ajuda-la. Ela vai amansar rápido. Podem esperar.

-– Você também vai amansar logo – murmurou Jennifer, limpando a terra que sujava suas mãos. – Não vai demorar muito pra ela te matar.

-– Vocês não param de me lembrar isso, não é? – reclamou James. – Nem tem certeza se ela é mesmo a assassina. Quem garante que o maníaco não é um de vocês?

-– Só faltava você começar a desconfiar da gente – disse Jennifer. – Primeiro veio o Christian com a bobagem de que quem estava cometendo os crimes era Michael Evans, incorporado em outro corpo; agora, o querido James diz que eu e Christian significamos suspeitos para ele.

-– E tenho razão – falou ele. – Não tanto pelo Christian, mas você, Jennifer, tem alguns aspectos que apontam contra você. Quer que eu enumere? – desafiou.

-– Vá, enumere – devolveu a garota. – Nada aponta contra mim.

-– Ah aponta sim – insistiu James. – Por exemplo: há pouco tempo atrás, você nunca travaria uma conversa tão longa comigo quanto essa.

Jennifer, furiosa, largou o vaso e olhou firme para o amigo.

-– Você acha que eu seria capaz de matar todas essas pessoas? Você acha que eu seria capaz de matar minha melhor amiga?

-– Acho – afirmou James. – Se o que nosso amigo Christian diz, e o Potter também, for verdade – a baboseira do Michael Evans – você é uma forte candidata.

-– Você está muito chato hoje, James – ralhou a garota. – Até logo.

E se afastou, indo fazer a atividade no lugar mais longe possível de James e Christian.

-– Você pegou pesado – falou Christian, olhando de longe a fúria de Jennifer.

-– Eu não posso tolerar que ela acuse a Padma sem ter certeza de que ela é a assassina. Não podemos sair por aí dizendo algo que não podemos confirmar. Quis mostrar para a Jennifer que ela ainda é uma suspeita. E, cá entre nós, é uma forte candidata. Você não concorda?

Chistian lembrou-se do episódio em que fora contar a Harry a mudança de comportamento da amiga. Sim, a teoria de James tinha sentido, mas ele resolveu disfarçar que concordava, dando uma resposta simples.

-– Pode ser...

Quando o sinal tocou e a aula de Herbologia foi finalizada, Jennifer continuou afastada dos dois, saindo rapidamente da estufa e os deixando para trás.

Quando entrou no castelo, avistou Harry e Rony, que conversavam com Charles Sheppard, da Sonserina. Jennifer franziu as sobrancelhas. O que Harry e Rony estariam conversando com aquele Sonserino? De repente, a resposta penetrou em sua mente com força total: Sheppard era um suspeito, portanto _estava contando a Harry alguma coisa sobre os assassinatos._

O trio estava próximo à escadaria de mármore. Jennifer, discretamente, caminhou em direção à escada e começou a subir os degraus lentamente, apurando os ouvidos para escutar qualquer fragmento da conversa.

-–...isso já foi há alguns dias atrás – dizia Sheppard. – Draco e Kevin pareciam temer que você começasse a desconfiar dos dois.

-–Esse medo dos dois é intrigante – falou Rony. – Quem não deve não teme.

-– Sim – disse Harry, que tinha a mão sobre o queixo. – Qualquer mínimo detalhe deve ser considerado.

Jennifer lançou um rápido olhar para os três, no momento em que Hermione se aproximava. Jennifer fingiu que derrubou os cadernos que tinha na mão e se abaixou lentamente para os pegar.

-– O que você quer? – perguntou Rony para Hermione, rispidamente.

-– Eu só queria falar algo sobre o caso – murmurou Hermione, sem graça.

-– De novo! – exclamou Rony. – Mas que saco. Por que você não fala tudo de uma vez? Aí não precisa ficar nos enchendo toda a hora. Aliás, nem sei como o Harry confia no que você diz, pois todo o mundo sabe que você não presta!

Hermione estava vermelha.

-– Rony... Eu só...

-– Só o quê? Você não é nada confiável. Eu e todos os alunos dessa escola sabemos o quanto você é falsa! Aquela entrevista no _Profeta Diário_ demonstra a pessoa horrível que você é. A coitada da Gina vive chorando por sua causa. Você não presta. É como uma cobra.

Hermione começou a chorar e saiu correndo escada acima. Jennifer, que já estava com os cadernos na mão e nem disfarçava mais que os estava ouvindo – nem precisava, pois um aglomerado de estudantes tinha se formado ao ouvirem a discussão – , aproximou-se de Rony e cutucou-lhe o ombro.

-– O que é? – perguntou o garoto, furioso.

-– Eu sei que você está nervoso, mas... Preciso lhe contar uma coisa. E é sério.

-– Eu não estou bem para conversar agora – respondeu Rony, acalmando-se um pouco mais. – Você é a... Jennifer, não é?

-– Sim. Mas... O que tenho pra falar não pode ser deixado pra depois. É importante. Foi o Rogério quem me contou.

A menção do nome chamou não só a atenção de Rony, mas a de Harry e Charles também.

-– Rogério? – perguntou Rony, estranhando. – Rogério... Davies? O que foi assassinado?

-– Esse mesmo – respondeu Jennifer, sem pestanejar. – Ele me contou que não foi Hermione quem deu aquela entrevista ao _Profeta_, e sim outra pessoa, alguém que queria prejudica-la.

Rony franziu a testa.

-– Mas... Como? O nome da Hermione estava lá, nas páginas do jornal, todo mundo leu. Vai me dizer que foi um erro de impressão? – ironizou.

-– Não. Você não está me entendendo... A pessoa deu a entrevista com o nome de Hermione Granger, para que todos pensassem que fosse a Hermione.

Rony empalideceu. Olhou para Harry, que estava com a mesma cor que ele.

-– Você tem certeza? – indagou, ainda bastante intrigado.

-– Foi o que ele me disse... Ele estava fazendo chantagem com essa pessoa. Pedia dinheiro em troca para ficar calado... Droga! – exclamou, subitamente. – Eu avisei pra ele que isso podia ser perigoso.

-– Você acha que ele foi morto por essa pessoa que deu a entrevista, devido à chantagem? – perguntou Harry, se intrometendo.

-– Só pode ter sido... Ele não estava na lista de vítimas – respondeu a garota, tensa. – Mas a única coisa de que tenho certeza é de que Hermione _não _deu essa entrevista.

-– Mas quem iria fazer isso para prejudica-la? – perguntou Rony, ainda não querendo acreditar.

-– Isso eu também não sei – falou Jennifer.

Rony passou a mão sobre a testa. Sentia a consciência pesar como nunca. Seu estômago estava despencando. Cometera uma grande injustiça. Tratara Hermione como a um inseto, sendo que ela não tinha culpa alguma.

-– Estou me sentindo um lixo – murmurou ele para Harry.

-– Eu também... Antes do jantar a gente conversa com ela. Espero que ela aceite nossas desculpas. Vamos pra sala?

-– Não – falou Rony. – Eu preciso pedir desculpas agora.

-– Mas... Rony! Você vai acabar se atrasando.

-– Não importa. Eu posso até ser expulso, mas quero falar com ela agora.

E, com passos rápidos, o garoto desatou a correr em direção à sala onde a jovem estudava Runas Antigas.

* * *

Draco, Kevin e Úrsula estavam numa rápida reunião entre os intervalos, dentro de um corredor do segundo andar. Úrsula tentava esconder ao máximo seu nervosismo. Teve terríveis pesadelos durante a noite. Não entendia como tivera coragem de empurrar Rogério em direção à morte. Foi um impulso terrível. Ela não tivera escolhas. Ainda sentia fortes pontadas na têmpora, mas tentava esconder ao máximo. Draco, no entanto, não escondia seu aborrecimento por causa de Gina, o que Úrsula logo percebeu.

-– Por que está tão nervoso? – perguntou ela. – É por causa do plano que foi por água abaixo? Relaxa, Draco! Você sabe que eu sempre tenho grandes idéias. Vou arranjar outra forma de você irritar o Potter.

-– Não é isso – falou ele, impaciente. – Quero dizer... É e não é. Tem a ver com o plano sim... Mas não se trata da vontade de provocar o Potter... E sim... – Draco pestanejou.

Úrsula, percebendo a hesitação, foi logo perguntando:

-– Você está afim dela?

Draco ruborizou. Kevin Wallace, que se mantivera calado até o momento, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos das vestes, deu umas risadinhas. Úrsula sorriu com arrogância.

-– Quem diria... O famoso Malfoy, que sempre detestou os alunos da Grifinória e os Weasley, gostando da única garota da família que sempre detestou.

Úrsula riu, ruborizando ainda mais o rosto de Draco.

-– Agora eu começarei a acreditar que o amor é capaz de tudo – recitou Úrsula, ainda às gargalhadas.

-– Será que dá pra parar com essa palhaçada? – vociferou Draco, perdendo a paciência.

-– Ah não se irrite – pediu Úrsula, com impaciência. – Por favor, não vá se regenerar agora! Isso foi só uma brincadeira! Não perca seu senso esportivo.

Draco permaneceu em silêncio, com os braços cruzados. Por uns instantes, só se ouviu as risadas de Kevin. Úrsula quebrou o silêncio.

-– Você quer minha ajuda, Draco?

-– Não tem como você me ajudar – respondeu ele. – Gina não quer nada comigo, por causa do flagrante. Flagrante, aliás, que só beneficiou você!

-– É verdade – concordou Úrsula. – Mas estou oferecendo minha ajuda agora. Posso fazer com que Gina volte pra você.

-– Não quero sua ajuda. Se Gina voltar, quero que seja por vontade própria – falou o garoto, não acreditando que fora capaz de revelar abertamente seus sentimentos.

-– Se não quer, tudo bem – disse Úrsula. – Pela minha parte, já estou satisfeita. Estou quase conquistando o Rony, a Granger não tem mais nenhuma chance... As peças do xadrez que podiam me atrapalhar foram eliminadas do jogo.

-– As peças? – perguntou Kevin. – Pensei que a única que podia te atrapalhar era a Granger. Que outra peça você eliminou do jogo?

Úrsula engasgou-se por um momento, mas conseguiu se safar.

-– Ah... Tinha uma outra aluna da Grifinória que gostava dele. Mas arranjei um garoto pra ela. Atualmente, ela nem liga pro Rony. Está apaixonada pelo outro garoto.

-– Você nunca nos contou sobre isso – falou Kevin.

-– Nem tinha porque... Isso é coisa do passado... – Úrsula tratou de mudar o rumo da conversa. – O que eu sei é que o Rony será meu, só meu. E não tem como ninguém impedir. Aliás, como estou livre nesta aula, vou atrás do meu amorzinho.

Draco e Kevin saíram um minuto depois da garota, em direção à sala de Feitiços. Úrsula, porém, resolveu caminhar pelo castelo, à procura de seu querido Rony.

* * *

Rony correu muito para alcançar Hermione. Mas não se cansou. Dava cada passo com firmeza. Sentia dentro do peito o preço amargo do arrependimento, que lhe dava forças para correr e corrigir o seu erro.

Hermione estava quase entrando na sala, quando Rony chegou no corredor e gritou por seu nome. A garota derrubou os livros que tinha nas mãos e sentiu o queixo cair.

Rony correu até ela, que o continuava fitando com espanto, e tomou-lhe a mão. Os alunos que ainda estavam nos corredores pararam para observar.

-– Hermione... Eu... Perdoe-me – gaguejou ele.

Hermione não entendia o que estava se passando ali. Rony, que a maltratara durante os últimos dias, agora pedia perdão.

-– Eu não acreditei quando você disse que não tinha dado aquela entrevista – falou ele, um pouco sem graça, devido à presença dos alunos que os observavam. Mas ele não podia perder aquela oportunidade: tinha que pedir perdão. – Já fiquei sabendo que você não tem nada a ver com aquilo.

Hermione sentiu uma pontada de felicidade. Não podia acreditar: Rony descobrira a verdade! Descobrira que ela nunca tinha dado aquela entrevista.

-– Você me perdoa? – perguntou Rony, sentindo um calor tomar-lhe a face.

-– Claro – respondeu Hermione, sem pestanejar, não contendo um abraço apertado no amigo. – Sua desconfiança foi compreensível. Meu nome estava lá, com todas as letras. Quem não iria acreditar?

-– Mesmo assim foi um erro – falou Rony. – Não podia ter acreditado! Você é minha amiga há tanto tempo. Como não fui acreditar em você?

-– Esqueça isso. Pelo menos agora você já sabe a verdade. Aliás, como descobriu?

-– Ah depois eu te conto – falou Rony, sorrindo. – Agora só quero demonstrar a minha felicidade por ter descoberto que você não aprontou nada daquilo.

Rony baixou a cabeça.

-– Foi muito difícil pra mim essa nossa distância – falou ele, com sinceridade.

-– Pra mim também – suspirou Hermione. – Eu continuo muito confusa por causa daquele... beijo. Mas... Depois de tudo o que aconteceu... Eu percebi, Rony, que cada momento da vida deve ser aproveitado intensamente.

-– O que você quer dizer? – perguntou ele com o coração disparado.

-– Que descobri que devia ter investido no sentimento que surgiu naquela noite. Consegui tirar minhas dúvidas. Percebi que não era só amizade o sentimento que eu tinha em relação a você.

-– Não? – perguntou Rony.

-– Não. Eu estava confusa, mas... Agora tenho certeza. Eu amo você, Rony.

O rosto de Hermione estava vermelho, assim como o de Rony.

-– Vai ser difícil, mas... Eu quero que os sonhos que eu tive durante essas noites tornem-se realidade. Nós dois juntos... Apesar de eu ficar assim, encabulada, eu quero enfrentar todos os comentários que se formarão quando os dois amigos aparecerem de mãos dadas.

Rony balançava os pés e olhava para o chão.

-– E então? – perguntou Hermione.

Rony respirou fundo e, finalmente olhando nos olhos de Hermione, respondeu:

-– Eu também te amo.

Movidos pelo sentimento, os lábios dos dois se juntaram, num beijo apaixonado. Um beijo com o sabor da paixão, que só pode ser sentido quando o sentimento entre duas pessoas se funde com intensidade.

Eles nem ouviram os passos de Úrsula Hubbard, que entrava no corredor nesse momento. Enquanto a felicidade daqueles dois era compartilhada entre si, Úrsula sentiu uma forte pontada de dor e ódio ao ver a cena, que foram exprimidos pelas lágrimas que começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto.

**N/A: MAIS EMOÇÕES NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO. MAIS UMA VEZ OBRIGADO PELAS REVIEWS... E QUEM PERGUNTOU SOBRE O TAMANHO DA FIC, BOM... ELA JÁ PASSOU DA METADE, ISSO EU POSSO DIZER HE HE! Humildemente Ju, esqueci de comentar: fico feliz ao ver que a fic invadiu os seus SONHOS hehe... Valeu!**


	29. Somando dois mais dois

**CAPÍTULO 29**

**Somando dois mais dois**

-Mal posso acreditar que tudo voltou a ser como era antes – suspirou Rony, quando ele, Harry e Hermione conversavam num canto da sala comunal, enrolados por cachecóis, devido à baixa temperatura daquela noite.

-_Quase_ tudo – corrigiu-o Harry.

-É – riu Hermione, envergonhada. Apertou a mão de Rony, e ajeitou a cabeça, que estava sobre o pescoço do garoto. – Fico feliz por você ter... Compreendido o nosso sentimento, Harry.

-Eu não posso dizer que não fiquei surpreso – falou Harry, rindo. Realmente, quando Rony apareceu na sala de Feitiços e lhe deu a notícia, seu queixo quase foi ao chão. – Foi surpreendente – confessou. – Depois que Rony levou uma bronca da McGonagall e continuou a sorrir, já estranhei. Mas... Imaginar que o motivo de toda aquela felicidade era o namoro de vocês dois... Ah, isso eu nunca poderia... Pensei que seria um pedido de desculpas entre amigos. Mas estou feliz por vocês dois. E o que importava a minha opinião? O que importa é o que existe entre vocês.

-Nós sabemos disso, mas... É muito complicado – falou Rony. – Muita gente vai comentar sobre eu e a Hermione. Pelo fato de que éramos amigos e, de repente, estamos namorando! Sei lá... Vai ser muito estranho. Posso lhe assegurar que metade dos alunos que estão nesse salão comunal está falando sobre mim e a Hermione.

-Esqueça os outros, Rony – aconselhou Harry. – Se importem somente com o que existe entre vocês.

-É difícil, mas iremos tentar – disse Hermione, com um grande sorriso nos lábios, irradiando alegria.

-E pensar que até hoje de amanhã estávamos brigados – falou Rony, carinhosamente, para a bela garota que estava com a cabeça sobre ele, ansiando por amor e proteção.

-Tudo por causa daquela confusão com a entre...

Hermione foi interrompida por um baque forte vindo de uma das janelas do salão comunal. Todos se sobressaltaram. A calma foi restabelecida quando bicadas sucessivas foram dadas no vidro e, entre a ventania que assolava os terrenos da escola, eles divisaram uma sombra esbranquiçada, com as asas batendo em grande velocidade: era uma coruja branca.

-É a sua coruja, Harry – avisou Neville, que tinha se aproximado da janela e visto o animal que bicava o vidro.

Harry levantou-se de um pulo e dirigiu-se até a janela. Abriu o vidro e a coruja voou com violência para dentro da sala, quase trombando contra o rosto de Harry. Agitada, ela começou a voar para todos os lados. Harry fechou a janela rapidamente e começou a chamar pela coruja, que derrubava o tinteiro de uma quartanista com suas asas agitadas.

Harry chamou novamente, e a coruja finalmente o atendeu, indo pousar em seu braço. Harry sentiu as patas da coruja o pressionando. Olhou atentamente para ela, examinando, com os olhos, cada parte do corpo da coruja.

-O que houve, Edwiges? – indagou, como se o animal pudesse lhe responder.

Harry sentiu um pingo cair sobre seu braço. Era sangue. O apavoramento tomou conta do garoto. Harry correu até uma mesa próxima e deitou a coruja.

Havia um ferimento sobre o peito do animal, feito com algum objeto pontiagudo. Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram de pavor e de ódio ao ver as duas letras que estavam cortadas na coruja:

M.E.

Deu um soco na mesa, fazendo com que a coruja ficasse novamente em alerta. Deu um longo suspiro e começou a alisar as penas.

-Edwiges – murmurou com dó. Virou-se para Rony e Hermione, que observavam a cena, atônitos. – Vocês podem me ajudar?

Pediu para que os amigos apanhassem os materiais necessários para um simples curativo, enquanto ele ficava cuidando da coruja.

Harry a examinou com mais atenção. Os cortes eram mais profundos do que ele imaginava. Os curativos que pretendia fazer iriam estancar o sangue, mas não iriam ser muito eficientes.

Edwiges soltou um pio sufocado. Harry percebeu que havia um pedacinho de papel pardo para fora do bico da coruja. Com a mão, abriu o bico e apanhou o pequenino pedaço de papel.

Abriu-o e viu o desenho que estava pintado com tinta vermelha. Arregalou os olhos. Era uma cobra – bem mal feita, pois consistia num fio de tinta, onde, na extremidade, saía uma língua. Harry não conseguiu compreender o que aquilo significava.

Naquele instante, Rony e Hermione chegaram, depositando as coisas na mesa. Harry entregou o papel para Hermione, enquanto preparava o curativo em Edwiges.

-O que é isso, Harry? – perguntou a garota.

-Um bilhete. Deixado pelo assassino dentro do bico de Edwiges.

-O que? – perguntou a garota, chocada. – O assassino pegou a Edwiges?

-Pegou. E fez questão de deixar a marca dele. Olhe você mesma – e levantou a coruja, mostrando para a amiga as iniciais gravadas nela.

Hermione estava boquiaberta, assim como Rony.

-Foi muita crueldade – falou ela, quase sem voz. – Como ele pôde cortar a pobrezinha?

-Se ele já matou tanta gente, provavelmente teria muito sangue-frio em machucar uma coruja – murmurou Harry, tapando, nesse momento, os cortes.

Rony olhou ao redor, para ver se alguém os estava escutando. Ao constatar que o movimento na sala comunal já havia voltado ao normal, cochichou para Harry:

-O que significa essa cobra?

-Não faço a mínima idéia – falou Harry, com sinceridade, enquanto acariciava a coruja.

-Que tal... Sonserina? – sugeriu Rony, incerto.

-Não – respondeu Harry. – Por que ele nos mandaria um bilhete que quisesse dizer "Sonserina"?

-Talvez pode ser isso mesmo que ele quer nos dizer, Harry – falou Hermione. – E bem provável.

-Por que? – retrucou Harry, ainda não acreditando. – Se ele fosse nos mandar um bilhete, ou seria com alguma ameaça, ou com a indicação de que mais alguém estava para morrer...

-Exatamente – falou Hermione. – Harry, lembre-se dos enigmas. Um deles falava sobre algo do tipo como... "honrar sua casa"... Sonserina é uma das casas da escola.

Harry tinha o olhar perdido. Começou a balançar a cabeça lentamente, em sinal de afirmação.

-Sim... Era o do... Daquele Sonserino... O tal de Sheppard!

Harry, que sentia no peito uma ansiedade imensa de conseguir salvar a próxima vítima do criminoso, pegou Edwiges e começou a ir em direção ao buraco do retrato. Hermione e Rpny o acompanharam. Harry, para disfarçar, não deixou de falar em voz alta:

-Vamos! Temos que deixar Edwiges com o diretor, para que ele a passe para Hagrid. Ele saberá como cura-la.

Os três passaram pela passagem e, quando esta se fechou, começaram a correr em disparada. Harry tomava cuidado para que Edwiges não se machucasse. Quando dobraram dois corredores, Harry estancou, fazendo com que os amigos parassem também.

-Para onde estamos indo afinal? – perguntou ele, enquanto verificava o estado de Edwiges.

-É – falou Rony, com um olhar pensativo. – Não estou entendendo nada.

-É só usarmos um pouco as nossas cabeças – disse Hermione. – Vejam: ele desenhou uma cobra no papel, que indica a Sonserina, a _casa_ citada no enigma feito para o Charles Sheppard. Como o enigma dizia que ele iria _honrar_ o lar, ele só pode estar levando o coitado para matar perto da entrada para o salão comunal dele.

Harry compreendeu, mas Rony ainda tinha um olhar vago.

-Você ainda se lembra do caminho para ir até o salão comunal da Sonserina? – perguntou Hermione para Harry.

-Acho que sim – respondeu ele, pensativo. – Naquele dia em que eu e Rony fomos parar lá, estávamos muito nervosos... Mas pode ser que eu ainda consiga lembrar.

-Ótimo... Pelo menos que caminho vocês tomaram vocês se lembram, não é?

-Sim... – analisou Harry. – Por aqui – ele virou-se para o amigo. – Rony, se você discordar de alguma direção que eu tomar, nos avise.

Começaram a correr, Harry observando cada corredor atenciosamente. Rony não fez interferências à guia do amigo. Estavam demasiado ansiosos para chegarem logo. Era um risco estarem perambulando pela escola, mas queriam evitar que o assassino cometesse mais um crime.

Mal sabiam que o crime já havia sido cometido.

* * *

Em algum horário, durante à tarde, Charles Sheppard aproveitava um intervalo entre as aulas para apanhar um livro sobre centauros na biblioteca. 

Chegou na biblioteca, com tanta pressa que quase levou um tombo. Madame Pince lançou-lhe um olhar de reprovação, e depois voltou seu olhar para o livro aberto que tinha nas mãos.

Charles entrou no meio das fileiras de estantes e começou a fazer sua pesquisa. Era terrível fazer uma pesquisa com pressa. "Parece que o número de livros dobrou!", pensou, passando a mão pela testa.

Passava o dedo pelas várias lombadas de livros, à procura de um que tivesse um título que se relacionava aos centauros. Quando chegou em um com o título _Investigando os Centauros, _Charles ouviu um pequeno murmúrio sufocado.

-Madame Pince? – perguntou.

Não houve resposta. Charles balançou os ombros e sacudiu a cabeça, pensando que talvez fosse algo vindo de sua cabeça.

Voltou sua atenção para o livro. Leu as primeiras linhas da introdução, e logo viu que o livro tratava do assunto que precisava.

_Crec._

O soalho rangeu. Charles arregalou os olhos. Sua mão deslizou pelo livro, derrubando-o no chão com um estrondo. Não podia ser... Mas aquele passo fora demasiado assustador.

Olhou lentamente para o canto da estante, onde aparecia, naquele momento, um sapato preto. Charles começou a movimentar o corpo para trás. Viu, com grande terror, a máscara se revelando aos poucos, como se tudo aquilo fosse um espetáculo macabro.

Charles sentiu a respiração ofegar e começou a correr. Passou em frente às estantes, ouvindo os passos virem apressados atrás dele. Virou em direção à saída e viu, em frente, Madame Pince, com os braços caídos pela mesa, inconsciente. Ao seu lado, havia um lenço – provavelmente banhado com alguma substância que, no momento em que é exalada, deixa a pessoa inconsciente.

Por mais que aquela cena tivesse lhe causado pânico, ele não podia parar de correr. Sua vida estava em jogo. Saiu da biblioteca e disparou pelo corredor.

-Socorro! – gritou ele. – Socorro!

Não era um lugar deserto. Sabia que logo alguém o ouviria e o salvaria daquele assassino. Quem seria? Ele supôs que se tratasse de Kevin ou Draco.

Parou de correr ao ouvir uma voz familiar vinda da ponta do corredor que tinha acabado de entrar.

-O que houve? – perguntou a pessoa, que acabara de aparecer.

Charles parou de correr e a fitou. Poderia confiar? Essa pessoa estava na lista de suspeitos.

-Eu perguntei o que houve – repetiu, com impaciência.

Charles olhou para trás. Quem estava à sua frente tinha acabado de chegar. Não poderia ser o assassino. E ele não podia ficar pensando por muito tempo.

Charles começou a caminhar em direção à pessoa. De qualquer forma, não havia como ela ser o assassino.

-Temos que correr – falou Charles, afobado, ao se aproximar. – Ele está vindo atrás de mim. Você também corre perigo.

A mão, com violência e uma força brutal, apertou o braço de Charles com força.

-Eu não corro perigo – falou uma voz que Charles não conhecia, mas que era de uma frieza de congelar a espinha. – Porque eu _sou_ Michael Evans.

Os olhos de Charles se arregalaram quando, da boca da pessoa a sua frente, saiaa Maldição Imperius.

O feitiço mergulhou Charles numa espécie de escuridão. Ele acordou bem depois, com tapas batendo no seu rosto. Abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor. Estava no corredor de entrada da sala comunal da Sonserina.

-_Tu honrarás teu lar, e por causa dele morrerás – _recitou a voz fria. – Que seja cumprido o enigma.

O assassino apontou a varinha para o chão e conjurou uma serpente. Charles tentou gritar, mas sua voz não saía. A cobra vinha deslizando pelo chão, o olhando ameaçadoramente com aqueles olhos finos e frios.

Charles recuou o mais que pôde contra a parede, mas a cobra deslizou sobre o seu corpo, enrolando-se e fazendo o garoto suar frio.

Charles estremeceu, e as presas venenosas da cobra cravaram-se contra a sua pele, provocando-lhe uma dor que ele nunca havia sentido antes.

-Doeu muito? – zombou a voz do assassino, enquanto o garoto se contorcia, sem poder falar. – Sinta o veneno correr por suas veias, contaminar o seu sangue, lhe trazer a morte.

O suor frio começou a escorrer pelo rosto de Charles, enquanto ele se debatia. O assassino apontou a varinha para a serpente e ela sumiu. Quando Michael Evans terminou de deixar suas marcas – numa parede do corredor – o garoto já estava morto, com os olhos arregalados e sem vida, com a língua caída pelo canto da boca e o rosto molhado pelo suor.

Michael Evans sorriu, observando a cena. E, para que sua satisfação fosse ainda maior, ele fazia questão de mandar um aviso para o abelhudo Harry Potter, para deixa-lo assustado. Ou melhor, faria com que Harry _pensasse_ que ainda pudesse salvar a vida de Charles Sheppard. Atrairia Harry até ali, e teria o garoto em suas mãos.

Não poderia deixar o corpo de Charles ali, no meio do caminho. Queria que Harry o encontrasse. Para que o garoto fosse até lá, precisaria acreditar que Charles ainda estivesse vivo. Pegou os braços do corpo e o puxou até um canto do corredor. Aquele canto era um verdadeiro breu. Somente alguém que se aproximasse muito poderia enxergar o corpo. Deixou-o lá, aguardando a chegada de Harry Potter.

Enquanto caminhava em direção à sua próxima aula, ele teve a idéia de, no próximo intervalo, ir buscar Edwiges no corujal. Atacaria a coruja do garoto, atingindo-o mais profundamente. Harry Potter iria tentar bancar o herói, e viria diretamente para as suas garras.

Michael fizera tudo o que tinha planejado. E, por conta de tudo isso,

* * *

Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam indo em direção à entrada do salão comunal da Sonserina, enfrentando o frio, a escuridão da noite e o perigo. 

-Tem certeza que estamos seguindo pelo caminho certo? – perguntou Hermione, insegura, para Harry.

-Acho que sim – respondeu ele.

-Que resposta reconfortante – suspirou a garota.

Os três tremiam de frio a cada passo. Os corredores ali embaixo eram tomados por correntes de ar ainda mais geladas do que o resto do castelo.

Quando chegaram em frente a uma parede de pedra, Harry parou e a apontou.

-É aqui.

Rony concordou com a cabeça. Hermione olhou ao redor, à procura de algum sinal. Tateou pela parede, de cima a baixo. Deu alguns passos para o lado e continuou a tatear. Quando foi mais para o canto e colocou os dedos na superfície de pedra, Hermione sentiu um líquido pegajoso grudar-lhe nos dedos. Sentiu um nojo e começou a chacoalhar as mãos.

-O que houve? – perguntou Rony, se aproximando com Harry.

-Deve ser sangue – disse a garota, apavorada, ainda balançando as mãos para se livrar do líquido que sujara suas mãos.

Harry olhou atentamente para a mão de Hermione, aproximando-a do lugar mais claro do corredor.

-Não é sangue – concluiu ele. – É tinta preta. Veio daquele canto da parede?

Hermione confirmou, ainda assustada. Harry aproximou-se do local.

-_Lumus!_ – e uma luz começou a irradiar da ponta da varinha, iluminando a parede de pedra, que trazia, à tinta preta, as iniciais M.E. e um círculo rodeado de desenhos, sem nenhum X ao centro.

Harry começou a examinar ao redor, com a varinha em punho.

-Onde será que está o corpo? – perguntou Harry, mais para si mesmo. Quando a varinha iluminou o canto do corredor, Harry encontrou o que procurava.

O corpo estava largado no chão, encostado junto à parede. Harry dirigiu o feixe de luz para o rosto do corpo. Era Charles Sheppard. Através da luz que irradiava da varinha, Harry pôde observar que a face ainda estava molhada devido à transpiração. Aparentemente não havia ferimento algum. Fora obra de algum veneno. Conforme o desenho enviado pelo próprio assassino, só podia ser veneno de cobra.

-Está morto – suspirou Harry, com a varinha ainda direcionada para o rosto de Charlie, mostrando para Rony e Hermione.

-Então... Não precisávamos ter vindo? – perguntou Hermione.

-Não – respondeu Harry. – O que não compreendo... É porque ele nos mandou aquele aviso pela Edwiges, se Charles já estava morto...

-Ah, vai ver ele queria nos assustar – opinou Rony, sacudindo os ombros.

-Ou nos atrair até aqui – falou Hermione, com a voz subitamente tensa.

Naquele instante, uma voz fria começou a recitar, num ritmo lento, arrastado:

-_Eu invento enigmas_

(Os três sentiram o sangue gelar)

_Crio o meu jogo da morte_

(A voz parecia cada vez mais próxima)

_Aviso as vítimas_

(Tentaram correr, mas seus pés pareciam estar congelados no chão por causa da tensão)

_As vítimas vêm até mim._

Parou. O ar só não mergulhou em silêncio por causa da respiração acelerada que saía dos pulmões de cada um dos três. Fumaças saíam de suas narinas, devido ao frio.

Encolheram-se e olharam para trás. Não havia saída pelo outro lado. Estavam encurralados, sem qualquer perspectiva de fuga. Uma sombra negra, enorme, começava a se formar, vindo do corredor mais adiante – a única saída que eles tinham. A sombra ia avançando com calma, crescendo a cada passo.

Harry, Rony e Hermione sentiam o pavor crescendo. Estavam encurralados. Não havia como fugir dali.

E ele apareceu. Parou no final do corredor e ficou olhando para os três. Trajava vestes negras e a tradicional máscara. Harry imaginou que, por baixo daquela máscara, havia um sorriso nos lábios daquela pessoa. Ele havia conseguido encurralar as três pessoas que provavelmente fariam seus planos irem por água abaixo.

Com as mãos trêmulas, Harry ainda tinha a varinha nas mãos. Com esforço, fez menção de ergue-la, mas foi interrompido pela voz fria.

-Nem pense nisso – sibilou Michael Evans, apontando um enorme bastão em direção ao garoto. Da ponta do bastão prateado havia um crânio, cuja língua se assemelhava a de uma serpente. Da cabeça do crânio saía a ponta da varinha do assassino, apontada diretamente para os três.

Harry baixou a varinha.

-Nunca imaginei que vocês fossem cair nessa – falava Michael, naquele tom ameaçador, carregado de maldade. – É um truque meio ultrapassado.

Harry, Rony e Hermione não conseguiam tirar os olhos do crânio do bastão, que parecia estar cheio de poder único, como se não dependesse da varinha. Eles não conseguiam entender o porque dessa impressão.

-Por favor – falou Harry, quando suas cordas vocais finalmente pareceram voltar a funcionar. – Não nos mate...

-Pra falar a verdade, lamento muito ter que fugir dos enigmas que criei, mas... Vocês estão dando muito trabalho pra mim, ah como estão... Tenho que eliminar vocês de uma vez, para que meu plano seja concretizado.

-Que plano é esse? – perguntou Hermione, subitamente com raiva. – Por que... Justamente nós?

O assassino riu, fazendo os três se encolherem novamente.

-Pelo que vejo, a investigação comandada por vocês não está surtindo efeito – debochou. – Não acredito que nem isso você descobriu, Potter...

-NÃO! – gritou Harry. – Mas irei descobrir.

-Para que gritar? Por acaso é pra chamar a atenção de alguém? Posso garantir-lhes que não será possível... A entrada para o salão comunal da Sonserina tem uma barreira acústica particularmente interessante... Nenhum som externo entra, nenhum interno sai...

-Não é pra chamar a atenção de ninguém – rebateu Harry. – Só para lhe garantir que irei descobrir como você selecionou suas vítimas e, principalmente, qual o corpo que você está agora.

Michael riu novamente.

-E quem disse que vocês sairão vivos daqui? – perguntou ele, ainda mais ameaçador. – Vocês vão morrer aqui mesmo. É a hora do show...

-Espere! – gritou Harry, sobressaltando até os amigos. – Não quero morrer sem saber quem está por trás da máscara.

Novo momento de silêncio. O assassino sacudiu a cabeça.

-Você acha que eu vou revelar minha identidade? – perguntou. – Nem pensar.

-Por que? Tem medo de que eu, o Rony e a Hermione fujam, não é? Não posso acreditar... Pensei que Michael Evans tivesse mais confiança em si mesmo...

Michael bateu o bastão no chão, provocando um forte ruído. Harry estremeceu.

-Não me provoque, Harry Potter! – vociferou ele, levantando o bastão novamente. – Olhe para o passado... É tão simples. Você é que não serve pra nada. É um verdadeiro pateta.

O crânio da ponta do bastão brilhava na direção dos três.

-Não tenho culpa se você, Harry, não soube retroceder no passado... Não encontrou a resposta, nem nunca encontrará.

Rony fechou os olhos. Harry e Hermione não tiravam os olhos do crânio ameaçador.

_-Avada Kedavra!_

Harry e Hermione jogaram-se no chão, puxando Rony junto. O raio de luz verde passou por cima da cabeça de Rony.

_-Ava..._

Harry puxou a perna do assassino, fazendo com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio e tombasse no chão, derrubando o bastão. Hermione correu até o objeto e o pegou, antes que tocasse o chão. Rony estava estático, ainda esparramado no solo de pedra.

O assassino se levantou num impulso, mas não pôde completar o movimento, pois seu próprio bastão estava seguro nas mãos de Hermione, e Harry segurava a varinha diretamente para seu rosto.

-Viu como o jogo vira ás vezes? – zombou Harry. – Agora quem está no comando somos nós três.

Rony limpou as vestes e se apoiou na parede para se levantar. Hermione olhava para o crânio prateado do bastão com uma curiosidade evidente.

-Você está sem saída agora – falou Harry, com o ódio pontuado em cada palavra. – Agora _tire essa máscara._

O assassino olhou para cada um dos rostos. Não havia escapatória. Como Harry mesmo disse, o jogo tinha virado; agora, quem estava encurralado era ele.

-Ou tira a máscara ou eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos – ameaçou o garoto.

-Harry... – murmurou Hermione às suas costas.

-Espere um pouco – respondeu Harry, sem olhar para trás.

-HARRY! – gritou Hermione, desesperada. – _O bastão._

-Hermione, dá pra esperar um pouco, e... – Harry forçou a vista. Um brilho prateado vinha de algum lugar do corredor e iluminava a parede em frente. – Que brilho é esse? Apaga isso. Está ofuscando meu olhar.

-_É o bastão! _– gritou a garota.

Harry deu passos vacilantes para trás. O brilho era muito forte. O assassino também tapava o rosto. Harry não se conteve e olhou para trás.

O brilho irradiava dos dois olhos do crânio. Rony também escondeu os olhos com a mão, assim como Hermione, que tapava os olhos com uma mão e, com a outra, ainda segurava o bastão.

O brilho diminuiu um pouco e uma forma fantasmagórica começou a sair pelos olhos do crânio. Era disforme, mas um rosto parecia estar começando a surgir. Harry viu duas mãos se apoiando nos olhos do crânio, como se quisesse sair lá de dentro e não conseguisse.

_-O passado... Olhem para o passado..._

A voz era jovem, viva.

_-A chave para a resposta está... Perto de vocês... Bem perto... Minha..._

-Cale a boca! – gritou Evans, pegando o bastão da mão de Hermione, que nem teve tempo de impedir, pois estava quase hipnotizada pelo que tinha acabado de ver.

O fantasma entrou novamente dentro dos olhos do crânio e a luz forte apagou-se, fazendo com que o corredor retornasse à sua fraca luminosidade.

Harry, ainda boquiaberto, virou-se novamente para o assassino com a varinha em punho. Porém, para sua surpresa, ele havia sumido. Tinha escapado após pegar o bastão, aproveitando os últimos raios de luz.

Harry voltou-se para os amigos. A boca de Hermione ainda estava aberta devido ao susto, e Rony estava colado à parede, pálido.

-O que... foi aquilo? – perguntou Rony.

-Eu não sei – respondeu Harry, com a voz fraca. – Parece que saiu de dentro do bastão.

-E saiu – falou Hermione, tensa. – Eu vi tudo... Como aconteceu...

-Como foi? – perguntou Harry, olhando para os lados, certificando-se de que o assassino tinha mesmo ido embora.

-Eu vi uma luz prateada surgir dentro dos olhos do crânio – murmurava a garota. – De repente, a luz começou a sair. E, de repente, irradiou com uma força muito grande, e... Aquela _coisa_ saiu de dentro deles.

-Fique calma, Mione – pediu ele. – Agora... Vamos voltar para o salão comunal, está bem?

-Vamos – respondeu Rony rapidamente.

Com cuidado, os três voltaram para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

Quando Harry foi se deitar, só conseguia pensar no rosto disforme que saíra do bastão e quisera-lhes avisar _alguma coisa._ A resposta estava no passado... Aquela coisa só pôde dizer o que o assassino já havia dito. Mas queria dizer mais. Queria ajuda-los.

_Olhem para o passado... A chave... Perto... Bem perto..._

As palavras dançavam na mente de Harry. _No passado... No passado... Bem perto de vocês..._

* * *

Úrsula estava próxima à janela do dormitório, encostada ao vidro. Sua respiração o embaçava. Do lado de fora, flocos de neve caíam num ritmo lento. Embora os olhos da garota estivessem voltados para os terrenos da escola, ela tinha a mente voltada para bem longe. 

Rony e Hermione.

Ela não podia acreditar. Como Rony perdoara a garota, sendo que pensava ser ela a autora da entrevista ao _Profeta Diário_?

Úrsula esmurrou o vidro da janela. Fizera de tudo para evitar que aquilo acontecesse. Ao se livrar de Rogério, ela tivera certeza de que nada a impediria de concretizar seu desejo de conquistar Rony.

_Rony... Rony..._

Como ele pôde fazer isso? Ela ia ajudar a família dele... Havia oferecido emprego, e já até tinha escrito para o pai, pedindo que empregasse o Sr. Weasley.

O beijo...

Úrsula esmurrou o parapeito da janela. Sua mão foi ferida, mas ela nem se importou. A única dor que sentia era no peito. Estava quase sufocando.

Através dos flocos de neve a cena se repetia.

Rony e Hermione se beijando, apaixonados... Ela chegando na hora. Estava atrás dele, e lhe disseram que ele estava por ali. Esperava encontra-lo sorridente, dando-lhe um abraço, talvez o tão esperado e aguardado beijo... Mas não... Os lábios que ela desejava estavam encostados nos da pessoa que ela mais odiava.

Rony e Hermione aos beijos...

Aquilo a atingira como a pontada de uma faca. Olhando para a mão roxa devido ao murro no parapeito, Úrsula sentiu mais uma vez vontade de destruir Hermione Granger.

Rony e Hermione estavam juntos...

Mas isso não significava que era para sempre. Ela ainda tinha chances de vencer. E a batalha ainda não estava perdida.

Ela lutaria até o fim. Nem que tivesse que apelar para os meios mais terríveis, mas ela teria Rony Weasley em suas mãos, e Hermione Granger bem longe.

* * *

Harry, Rony e Hermione ainda estavam tensos quando acordaram. Os três saíam da sala comunal naquele instante, e Rony ia contando os pesadelos que tivera durante a noite. 

-Terríveis – resumiu o garoto. – Sonhei com aquele bastão horrível... De repente... aquela coisa... aquele fantasma... Ah, seja lá o que for... Então veio para cima de mim. Nossa! Acordei com o rosto molhado de suor. Foi terrível.

Hermione, que estava de mãos dadas com o namorado, acariciou o rosto do garoto com a outra mão, consolando-o.

-Você pensou sobre o que aconteceu, Harry? – perguntou Mione.

-Ficou claro que queria nos dizer alguma coisa... E para nos ajudar – respondeu Harry, coçando o queixo. – O que é curioso é como algo que pertença ao assassino possa querer nos ajudar?

Os três pensaram no assunto por uns momentos.

O café transcorreu normalmente. Rony e Hermione num clima de paixão e felicidade.

-É tão bom ter você assim, pertinho – suspirou Hermione.

-Também adoro ficar perto de você... – retribuiu Rony, corando.

-Rony – pediu Mione, endireitando-se. – Eu sei que somos tímidos demais, e... Temos vergonha de nos beijarmos na frente dos outros, mas... Preciso que me beije agora.

-Por que? – perguntou Rony, aturdido.

-Não sei, eu... Sinto que preciso aproveitar o tempo que tenho com você...

-Mas nós teremos todo o tempo do mundo, Mione. Nós vamos ficar juntos para sempre. Pode ter certeza.

-Mas é que... Meu coração acordou buscando por você. Com urgência... Sabe...

-Mione...

Ela o beijou. Os dois sentiram um pouco de vergonha, mas Hermione não sabia de onde vinha esse impulso. Ela sentia que precisava ficar perto de Rony. Precisava sentir a boca dele, os braços a envolvendo.

O sinal tocou e os lábios se soltaram. Mione sentiu uma pontada de tristeza, como se os dois nunca mais fossem voltar a se beijar, a se tocar...

Os dois se levantaram, juntamente com Harry – que olhava Gina Weasley saindo do Salão Principal. O trio se separou no Saguão. Rony e Harry iriam para Adivinhação, enquanto Mione iria para a aula de Aritmancia.

-Até logo – despediu-se Rony.

Mione sentiu uma nova angústia quando seus dedos se separaram dos de Rony. Afastou-se olhando para trás. Por que estava assim?

Rony estranhou o comportamento da namorada, mas balançou os ombros e começou a caminhar junto com Harry. Iam adentrando um corredor quando Úrsula Hubbard apareceu, dando pulos de alegria.

-Oi, Rony – cumprimentou a garota, entusiasmada. – Como vai?

-Muito bem – respondeu Rony.

Harry continuou a caminhar, deixando Rony conversando com Úrsula.

* * *

Mione conferia seu material enquanto caminhava. Todos os livros estavam lá, exceto o que havia pegado na biblioteca, que trazia um estudo avançado sobre Aritmancia. 

-Ótimo – resmungou. – Deve ter ficado com o Rony.

Voltou-se e começou a caminhar na direção oposta, retornando ao Saguão de Entrada, à procura do namorado.

* * *

_"Ainda bem que o otário do Potter nos deixou sozinhos. Finalmente posso conversar a sós com o Rony"_, pensava Úrsula, enquanto conversava com o garoto que tanto amava. 

-Soube que você e a Hermione estão juntos – falou Úrsula tomando o cuidado para não se tornar indiscreta.

-Sim, estamos. Nossa, estou muito feliz.

_"Será que você não percebe que a única garota capaz de te amar de verdade sou eu?"._

-Estou precisando novamente de ajuda em um outro trabalho... Será que você poderia me ajudar? Claro, se nem você e a Hermione se importarem...

-Não, Mione não vai ligar... Ajudarei sim.

Hermione saiu do corredor e viu os dois conversando no Saguão. Os cabelos loiros e cacheados eram inconfundíveis. Úrsula Hubbard.

Hermione fez menção de prosseguir, mas estancou num repente. Ela estivera durante uns dias pensando que Úrsula parecia estar envolvida em tudo o que acontecia. Não entendia o por que até esse momento. Mas...

_"Úrsula Hubbard, que é minha amiga de verdade, me aconselhou a partir para outra, e é isso que eu vou fazer! Era o mesmo caso. O menino não ligava pra ela, então ela partiu pra outra e encontrou um loirinho que a amava de verdade! E ela foi feliz com ele! Estou partindo pra outra, Mione, e vou atrás de Draco"._

Gina havia dito isso para ela quando ela alertou-a sobre o romance com o Draco. Úrsula havia feito esse conselho poucos dias antes de Draco paquerar Gina.

_"Úrsula disse que achava que eu e você formávamos um belo casal...", _dissera Harry, no dia da morte de Miss Reynolds. _"Imagine só! Então, eu acho que essa mania de aconselhar é da própria personalidade dela! Ela é tão meiga que quer ver a felicidade de todo mundo"._

_"É um ataque! Eu ouvi gritos! Só podem ser os bruxos das trevas atacando!"_. Foi Úrsula quem deu o alerta para Olho-Tonto Moody de que um ataque estava ocorrendo em Hogsmeade, no dia do flagrante em Draco e Gina.

"_Eu... Sinto muito. Se quiser, eu conseguirei emprego para todos da sua família. Meu pai tem uma loja no Beco Diagonal, ele pode empregar o seu pai e seus irmãos... Eu vou ajudar vocês, não se preocupe"_, falou Úrsula para Gina, no dia em que a garota recebera um berrador da mãe, dizendo que sua família estava arruinada.

Ela não entendia porque tudo parecia envolver Úrsula, Draco e Kevin. As frases ecoavam em seus ouvidos rapidamente. As engrenagens do seu cérebro se moviam, juntando cada fato ao outro, montando o quebra cabeça, somando "dois mais dois".

Observando a cena entre seu namorado e a garota, o motivo de todas aquelas armações ecoou em sua mente com um estalo.

"RONY!".

**N/A: Mais uma vez muito obrigado pelos comentários, eles fazem muito bem pra mim hehe. Quanto ao tamanho da fic, não, eu não quero escrever um livro. Na verdade, nunca planejei quantos capítulos essa fic teria, eu simplesmente fui levado a escrever, a escrever... Toda fic minha (quem lê pensa que eu escrevi várias hehe) eu deixo que a história me guie. Eu não queria deixar a impressão de apressar a história e queria colocar tudo o que minha mente planejava... Espero que, mesmo longa, vocês continuem lendo e gostando. Esse capítulo é grandinho, mas espero que vocês tenham curtido... Valeu!**

**Quanto ao bastão com o crânio... É realmente interessante e merece atenção...**


	30. Hermione X Úrsula

**CAPÍTULO 30**

**Hermione XÚrsula **

Hermione permaneceu ali, em pé, observando o namorado conversando com Úrsula. Seu queixo estava caído, e ela não conseguia fechar a boca. Estava chocada. Pensara tanto sobre o assunto, e nunca imaginou que a resposta para tudo era tão _simples_ e tão _óbvia. _Sentiu raiva de si mesma. Como não tinha pensado nisso?

Todas as frases jogadas por aquela doce garota de catorze anos, de cabelos loiros e cacheados, sempre presente nos momentos mais difíceis, tentavam, mesmo que indiretamente, afasta-la de Rony.

Hermione também sentia uma espécie de nojo crescendo dentro dela.

A mesma garota que ofereceu um ombro amigo para Gina, no dia do flagrante, foi a que colocou o nome da garota naquela entrevista terrível. Como ela foi capaz de tamanha frieza? O que existiria no lugar do coração daquela garota?

Rony se despedia de Úrsula naquele instante e começava a tomar o caminho inverso ao de Hermione. Mione saiu do transe no momento em que viu o grande suspiro de Úrsula ao observar o garoto se afastando. O calor da raiva descongelou os seus membros, e ela começou a se encaminhar em direção à jovem.

Úrsula estava de costas e nem percebeu a aproximação de Hermione. Suspirou novamente e, quando se virou, deu de cara com Hermione, que a olhava com um falso sorriso.

-–Como vai, Úrsula? – perguntou, afavelmente, usando da mesma falsidade que a garota sempre utilizava.

-–Olá, Hermione – cumprimentou Úrsula. – Você me assustou. Estava distraída.

A simpatia que a voz da garota trazia causou ainda mais revolta em Hermione. Mione nunca tinha imaginado que pessoas como ela existissem de verdade. Pessoas capazes de sorrirem enquanto na verdade querem destruir. Pessoas que se fingem de amigas, mas são os maiores inimigos – _"melhor alguém que demonstra a inimizade do que um inimigo que se disfarça de amigo"_, ela ouvira isso em algum lugar, e agora percebia que era a mais absoluta verdade.

-–Rony já foi? – perguntou Mione, sorrindo.

-–Ah, acabou de ir. Como vai o namoro de vocês?

-–Muito bem – respondeu Mione. – Estamos muito felizes. Acho que é algo pra vida toda. Quero casar com Rony, ter filhos, construir uma família. Um sonho que vai se realizar.

-–Fico feliz por vocês – disse Úrsula, os olhos cintilando de bondade e sinceridade.

Hermione não conseguia acreditar. Era falsidade demais.

-–Jura? – perguntou Mione, com a voz carregada de cinismo. – Pensei que você não estava gostando muito do meu namoro com o Rony...

Úrsula franziu as sobrancelhas.

-–Quem disse um absurdo desses? – indagou, como se estivesse inconformada. – Sempre torci muito por vocês dois.

Hermione deixou cair a máscara. Fechou a cara e encarou Úrsula, com o ódio que escondera até o momento finalmente se revelando.

-–Claro que você sempre torceu – debochou Mione. – Só se foi para eu e o Harry, e não o Rony, ficarmos juntos. Por isso falou para Harry que eu e ele formávamos um belo casal.

Úrsula ficou pálida. Olhava para Hermione com espanto.

-–O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou.

-–Você sabe muito bem o que quero dizer. Tire esse sorriso cínico do rosto, Úrsula. Derrube essa máscara. Revele a verdadeira cobra que você é. Comigo, não precisa mais fingir.

-–Mas, eu não...

_-_–_Eu já sei de tudo _– falou Mione, ainda a encarando sem tirar os olhos.

Úrsula desmanchou o sorriso. Empalideceu ainda mais. Um gostinho de alegria brotou dentro de Hermione. A garota havia sido desmascarada, e seus planos tinham ido por água abaixo.

-–Por que essa reação? – provocou Hermione. – Será que você só consegue agir por baixo do pano? Está tão pálida... Ah, se você soubesse como está pálida. É melhor se recuperar. Já imaginou se o Rony vê você nesse estado deplorável?

-–Como... descobriu? – perguntou Úrsula, pasma.

-–O motivo até que foi difícil de eu descobrir, mas o resto... Faz tempo que percebi que todos os acontecimentos pareciam, de alguma forma, relacionados ao seu nome. Você, Kevin Wallace e Draco Malfoy. Eu só não conseguia encontrar o motivo.

Úrsula estava calada, só ouvindo.

-–Fui muito burra... Muito mesmo. O motivo era simples! Porém, um pouco difícil de ser encontrado, pois eu não sabia qual dos três era o cérebro de tudo. Não conseguia encaixar as peças do quebra-cabeça.

-–Que peças? – indagou Úrsula, quase num sussurro.

-–Os seus comentários em relação a eu e Harry; o conselho que deu à Gina, que parecia leva-la aos braços de Draco Malfoy; Kevin Wallace ter vindo me paquerar, aliás no mesmo dia que Draco começou a ir atrás de Gina; o alarme dado em Hogsmeade sobre um possível ataque, que eu vi de dentro da loja de penas que foi você quem deu; o apoio à Gina, oferecendo emprego aos Weasley. E outros pormenores. Mas não vinha na minha mente o motivo. O _porque_. Até que eu vejo você conversando com Rony. Só foi juntar cada acontecimento que o quebra-cabeça estava montado. Em todos os instantes, seu objetivo era afastar eu e Rony!

A última frase saiu com uma alteração evidente. Mione olhou para os lados. Se fossem pegas ali, provavelmente o resultado não seria nada bom. Pegou Úrsula pelo braço com força e as duas dobraram dois corredores.

-–Como se atreve? – vociferou Úrsula, soltando o braço.

-–Espera que eu ainda não terminei.

-–Dá pra parar de encher?

-–Deixe terminar de relacionar os fatos – continuou Mione, ignorando os comentários de Úrsula. – Você queria conquistar Rony. Primeiramente me empurrando para Harry. Depois, colocando Kevin para me paquerar. E, finalmente, colocando meu nome naquela droga de entrevista, onde "eu" acabava com o nome da família Weasley, ganhando o total desprezo deles.

-–Isso – murmurou Úrsula, com desgosto. Não podia acreditar que seu plano brilhante havia sido descoberto por mais uma pessoa além do falecido Rogério Davies.

-–Como você foi capaz de tudo isso, garota?

-–Por amor – falou Úrsula, histérica. – Por amor ao Rony.

Houve um momento de silêncio.

-–Com Draco atrás de Gina você provocava a ira de Harry, algo que o Malfoy adora. O dia do flagrante serviu para afastar Harry e Gina também.

Úrsula bateu palmas.

-–Parabéns, Granger – elogiou, com extrema ironia. – Você descobriu tudo. Infelizmente, não posso acrescentar pontos para a Grifinória pela sua extrema inteligência.

Hermione a olhou com desprezo.

-–Eu tenho nojo de você. É tão sórdida que é capaz de brincar com as terríveis armações que provocou. Você, Draco e Kevin não prestam. Aliás, onde é que entra o paspalho do Kevin nessa história? Ele... Mas é claro. O dia do ataque.

Um _flash-back_ penetrou a mente de Hermione. O ataque no corredor... A voz que chamava por seu nome... De repente, o assassino a ataca... Mas o assassino usava _uma máscara diferente._ Quando ela estava sendo estrangulada, Kevin Wallace surge do nada e a salva heroicamente.

-–Foi por isso que o assassino estava agindo de forma diferente e com outros trajes – raciocinou Mione, em voz alta. – Por que ele não era o assassino. E sim... Malfoy! Tudo faz sentido. Foi por isso que Kevin deixou ele escapar antes que tirasse a máscara. Era tudo um plano para que, depois disso, eu começasse a se interessar pelo Kevin... Ah, como fui idiota!

De repente, Hermione ouviu a risada fria de Úrsula.

-–Viu como eu tenho uma mente brilhante? – perguntou Úrsula à garota, com o sorriso de ponta a ponta, cheio de loucura.

-–Você é um perigo – murmurou Mione. – Você não pode ficar à solta. É uma ameaça pra qualquer um.

-–CALA A BOCA! – berrou Úrsula. – Foi tudo por amor. Por amor ao Rony. E quer saber do que mais? Faria tudo outra vez. Por que eu o amo. Por ele, sou capaz de tudo.

Dessa vez, foi Mione que empalideceu.

-–Até de matar? – perguntou, com a voz fraca.

Os olhos sinistros de Úrsula batiam de encontro aos seus. Mione sentiu um pavor crescer quando uma idéia passou pela sua cabeça. Se Úrsula confirmasse, ela não teria dúvidas de que as fronteiras de maldade daquela garota não tinham fim.

-–Você não matou o Rogério Davies, matou?

Antes que Úrsula respondesse, Mione já obteve a confirmação. As pupilas de Úrsula se dilataram, como se as palavras de Mione tivessem despertado a lembrança de algo terrível que cometera, e o qual ela tentava esquecer.

Hermione estremeceu.

-–Eu não acredito – suspirou. Bem que eles tinham constatado que o crime não tinha sido obra de Michael Evans.

Úrsula estava caída sobre o chão de pedra. Passava as mãos pelos cabelos, despenteando-os, numa espécie de fúria. Quando levantou o rosto novamente, seus olhos estavam inchados e deles brotavam lágrimas.

-–Por que você me lembrou disso? – vociferou ela, balançando Hermione, que a esta altura estava com medo de Úrsula. Ela fora capaz de matar Rogério. Por que não a mataria também? Mas, por mais que o medo a dominasse, uma pergunta tentava escapar-lhe pelos lábios. Ela não iria conseguir se controlar...

-–Por que matou ele? – perguntou Mione, receosa. – Não me diga que...

-–Sim, foi por causa do Rony – os olhos de Úrsula ganharam um brilho vago. – Rogério sabia de tudo. Ele sabia que eu tinha dado a entrevista em seu nome, e me ameaçou. Não podia dar o que ele pedia, então, então... Foi o impulso... O ódio... O medo de perder o Rony para sempre... Tudo isso me levou a empurra-lo. Ele perdeu o equilíbrio... Despencou... Mas eu não queria mata-lo. Não queria...

Novo momento de silêncio. Hermione estava tremendo de pavor. Rogério fora assassinado porque colocara os planos de Úrsula em risco. E ela também estava colocando...

-–Você está louca – murmurou Mione, sem conseguir se conter.

Úrsula sobressaltou Hermione com a perda de controle. Sua voz saiu num tom agudo, que beirava a histeria.

-–SIM! ESTOU LOUCA! LOUCA PELO RONY! LOUQUINHA!

Ela fitou Hermione com os olhos desvairados e a encarou ameaçadoramente, soltando cada palavra lentamente:

-–Louca... para... destruir... _você._

* * *

Harry e Rony estavam concentrados nas perguntas de Adivinhação que tinham sobre a carteira.

Rony esquecera a sensação de vazio que sentira ao despedir-se de Hermione. As perguntas absorviam toda a sua atenção – embora Harry fosse o que mais respondia.

Enquanto observava o pergaminho, ouvindo apenas o farfalhar das penas, Rony sentiu um aperto no peito, que subiu até a garganta. Uma leve tontura penetrou sua mente, e ele encostou-se no espaldar da cadeira, passando a mão pela testa.

Harry levantou os olhos e perguntou, preocupado:

-–Rony? O que houve?

A Professora Trelawney percebeu o mal-estar do garoto e se aproximou.

-–Meu jovem... O que aconteceu?

A sensação passava aos poucos. Rony levantou a cabeça lentamente, massageando as têmporas.

-–Não foi nada... Só uma tontura e uma pontada no peito... Mas... Já passou.

-–Ah – suspirou a professora. – Isso é normal. Especialmente com as vibrações contidas nessa sala de aula.

Harry a fitou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

-–O que a senhora quer dizer com isso?

-–É que essas sensações geralmente ocorrem como sinais de que algo de ruim está para acontecer. Uma espécie de _premonição._ Geralmente ocorrem quando algo está para acontecer com pessoas muito ligadas à pessoa, como pais, irmãos, ou...

-–Namorada? – Rony perguntou. O susto foi suficiente para que os sintomas desaparecessem por completo.

-–Sim, claro, por que não? – respondeu a professora. – O elo de ligação pode ser qualquer um, desde que seja muito forte.

-–E... Sempre indica algo ruim? – perguntou Rony.

-–Sempre. Algo bom não se manifestaria com dores, pontadas, vertigens... Aliás, é um bom tema para uma das nossas próximas aulas e...

Rony levantou-se da cadeira, esparramando os pergaminhos que estavam sobre a mesa, ao pegar impulso.

-–Onde pensa que está indo? – perguntou a professora. – Menos cinqüenta pontos para a Grifinória... Digo, cem! – completou, quando Harry levantou-se e correu atrás do amigo.

* * *

Filch patrulhava tranqüilamente os corredores do castelo, com Madame Nora ao lado, ronronando.

-–SIM! ESTOU LOUCA! LOUCA PELO RONY! LOUQUINHA!

Assim que os gritos bateram em seus ouvidos, Filch, acompanhado pela gata de olhos astutos, desceu a escadaria de mármore com passos largos, desejando ardentemente apanhar os alunos que estavam perambulando e gritando pelos corredores.

* * *

Hermione sentia-se encurralada. A garota que mais a odiava estava bem ali, na sua frente, e tinha acabado de ameaça-la. O cenário não era nada agradável. Os olhos de Úrsula estavam fundidos, com um ar aterrorizante.

Uma risadinha baixa saiu dos lábios de Úrsula.

-–Se você soubesse como é engraçado ver você aí toda encolhida e tremendo de medo.

Hermione ouvia calada. As mãos de Úrsula foram até o bolso das vestes, procurando algo. O simples movimento do braço da garota já assustou Hermione, mas não foi comparado ao susto que ela levou ao ver o que Úrsula havia acabado de conjurar e puxara do bolso.

A lâmina brilhou tanto que chegou a ofuscar a vista de Mione.

Uma faca. Das grandes.

Úrsula ajeitou a faca na mão, e segurou-a pelo cabo de madeira, com a ponta levantada para o peito de Hermione.

-–Que tal morrer agora mesmo?

A faca se aproximou mais. Hermione sentiu a ponta encostada no peito, na altura do coração. Gotas de suor frio começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto.

-–Me livro de você, e o meu caminho fica limpo para conquistar o Rony. Não esconderei minha satisfação ao ver você mortinha, a faca enfiada dentro do peito, só com o cabo para fora.

Úrsula mexia a faca de um lado para o outro. Hermione fechou os olhos, esperando o pior. Quis gritar, mas o pavor a deixara sem voz.

-–Adeus, Hermione.

Mione quase perdia a consciência. Fechou os olhos com força. Úrsula riu, afastando a faca de seu peito.

-–Mas como é idiota. Você acha que eu vou te matar? Só temos nós duas aqui, fora da aula. Se encontrarem seu cadáver no meio do corredor, com uma faca enfiada no peito, em quem você pensa que eles vão desconfiar?

Hermione não conteve um suspiro de alívio.

-–Eu... Vou indo agora – falou.

Já ia saindo quando a mão de Úrsula segurou ruidosamente seu braço, interrompendo-a. Mione não fez menção de lutar; Úrsula tinha uma faca na outra mão. Não se arriscaria a reagir.

-–Abaixa – ordenou Úrsula.

Mione agachou-se, se apoiando pelos pés. Úrsula ainda apontava a faca em sua direção. A garota abaixou-se também, encostando as costas na parede e esparramando o resto do corpo no chão.

-–SOCORRO! SOCORRO! – gritou.

Mione a fitou, intrigada.

-–Úrsula, o que você está fazendo?

Úrsula lançou um olhar para a ponta do corredor, de onde uma sombra surgia.

-–Eu não pude matar você. Mas você tentou me matar.

Úrsula apontou a faca para o próprio braço. A lâmina brilhante e afiada apontada para o _próprio _corpo.

Hermione estava perplexa, boquiaberta.

Úrsula encostou a lâmina no braço, fazendo um corte lentamente, com uma imensa frieza. O sangue começou a escorrer. Úrsula jogou a faca ensangüentada no chão, entre ela e Hermione. Seu rosto não manifestava sinais de dor; ela apenas trincou os dentes com força. O sangue começou a jorrar, mas ela manteve-se impassível.

-–O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Filch, ao chegar no corredor. Olhou para o braço ensangüentado de Úrsula, a faca no chão e Hermione, agachada bem em frente da "vítima". – Minha nossa... Então... Descobrimos o assassino! Digo, a assassina! Descobrimos!

Mione, com os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas, voltou-se para Úrsula, que agora a olhava com um sorriso discreto, porém cheio de maldade e malícia.

**N/A: Reviews please...**


	31. Vamos tirar a prova!

**CAPÍTULO 31**

**Vamos tirar a prova!**

Hermione libertou-se do choque quando a voz rude de Filch falou:

-Você está encrencada. Irá parar atrás das grades, sua criminosa!

As fortes mãos do zelador tomaram seu pulso com violência, tirando-a do chão. Hermione tentou se soltar, mas a força de Filch não se comparava com a sua.

Ainda largada no chão de pedra, Úrsula gemia e chorava de dor. O ferimento transbordava em sangue, e o chão escuro do corredor estava com gotículas vermelhas.

-Me solte! – pediu Hermione, ainda tentando se soltar, embora sabia que seu esforço era em vão. – Ela está fingindo! Eu não a cortei!

-Como não, mocinha? – perguntou Filch. – Está tudo claro! Eu ouvi os gritos de socorro. E a faca? Como você me explica? Ela está ferida, e só existe você aqui neste corredor.

-Mas eu não...

-Seus dias de crimes acabaram – Filch olhou ao redor. – Droga, será que ninguém vai vir aqui me ajudar? – voltou-se para Úrsula. – Fique tranqüila. O socorro já vai chegar.

-Está doendo muito – murmurou Úrsula, o braço ensangüentado estendido sobre a perna.

-Você tem que estar feliz. Poderia ter sido muito pior. Se eu não tivesse vindo logo, talvez você já estivesse morta...

-EU NÃO TENTEI MATAR NINGUÉM! – berrou Hermione, perdendo a calma.

Filch a encarou com desprezo.

-Como tem coragem de negar? Você não presta mesmo! Tomara que me permitam castigar você antes de manda-la para Azkaban. Adoraria fazer você ajoelhar-se sobre cacos de vidro pontiagudos, pendura-la na beira de um penhasco...

-SEU IDIOTA! EU NÃO MATEI NINGUÉM. É MENTIRA DESSA MALUCA!

Hermione sentiu a mão que a pressionava segurar seu braço com mais força.

-Fique calada! Não adianta. Eu flagrei você – Filch pronunciou cada palavra com ênfase. – Madame Nora já foi atrás de Dumbledore e, quando o nosso diretor chegar, faça o favor de ficar _calada._ Nada vai aliviar sua culpa.

-Você não compreende! Eu não fiz esse ferimento no braço dela. _Ela mesma fez!_

Filch riu alto. Hermione sentia sua cabeça estourar. Estava desnorteada.

-Quer dizer que ela mesma se cortou? – falou Filch, irônico, rindo novamente. – Essa foi a pior desculpa que você poderia dar. Eu ouvi os gritos de socorro.

-Por favor... – gemeu Úrsula. – Está doendo muito... Ai...

Novas sombras se formaram na ponta do corredor. O ruído de passos aumentou. Minerva McGonagall e o Professor Dumbledore apareceram, ao lado de Madame Nora.

-Finalmente conseguimos capturar o assassino, Professor Dumbledore – falou Filch, segurando Hermione em sua frente.

-Oh! – exclamou Minerva, pasma. – Não posso acreditar...

Novas sombras. Mais passos. Rony chegou resfolegando pelo corredor. Logo em seguida, Harry chegou.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Rony, preocupado.

-Eu que lhe pergunto isso, Weasley – falou Minerva, censurando-o. – O que você e o Potter fazem por aqui no horário de aula?

Rony ia explicar quando, por entre o Professor Dumbledore e McGonagall, ele viu Hermione, com uma expressão de puro pânico, com o braço imóvel pelas mãos de Filch.

-Mione? O que...?

Rony passou pelos professores e se encaminhou até Hermione. Filch impediu que ele se aproximasse muito.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? – reclamou o zelador. – Perambulando pela escola enquanto devia estar estudando e ainda querendo libertar a criminosa?

-Criminosa? – perguntou Rony. Os olhos do garoto baixaram e ele viu Úrsula caída, com o braço esfolado. Acompanhou a trilha vermelha feita pelo sangue e ele viu a faca afiada largada no chão. Olhou novamente para Hermione, perplexo.

Harry também estava boquiaberto.

-Deixe as explicações para depois, Minerva – falou Dumbledore. – Primeiramente, eu queria ouvir as explicações da Srta. Granger.

-Eu não fiz isso... Eu não cortei a Úrsula... – Mione voltou a chorar.

-Ela não se cansa de negar – intrometeu-se Filch. – Professor, acho melhor conversar primeiro com a vítima.

-Eu sei o que é melhor fazer primeiro, Filch – cortou Dumbledore.

-Não é melhor você conversar com a Granger em sua sala? – sugeriu Minerva. – É melhor ouvir a garota ferida agora. Ela tem que ir para a ala hospitalar imediatamente.

Dumbledore aproximou-se de Úrsula, com uma expressão indiferente, e perguntou:

-Você está bem?

-Estou – respondeu Úrsula, com a voz fraca. – Não deu tempo de ela me ferir mais, pois o Sr. Filch chegou bem a tempo.

-Como tudo aconteceu, Srta...?

-Hubbard. Úrsula Hubbard.

-Sim... Srta. Hubbard, por favor, conte-nos rapidamente: ela tentou te matar?

Úrsula usou de dramaticidade e baixou a cabeça, suspirando:

-Sim.

-_É mentira! Ela está mentindo! Eu não cortei o braço dela! Nunca tentei mata-la!_

Dumbledore virou-se para Minerva e pediu:

-Por favor, acompanhe a Srta. Hubbard à ala hospitalar. Depois que Madame Pomfrey concluir o curativo, leve-a a minha sala para ouvirmos tudo o que aconteceu por aqui.

Minerva abaixou-se e passou o braço sadio de Úrsula por seus ombros, oferecendo apoio. As duas iam se afastando lentamente, quando Dumbledore virou-se para Filch, que carregava Hermione e, com um sinal, pediu para que o zelador o seguisse.

Harry e Rony seguiram os três.

Estavam próximos á gárgula que guardava a entrada para a sala do diretor quando Salles apareceu, ás pressas. Dumbledore não parou de andar, embora ouvisse os passos do professor se aproximando.

-O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou ao diretor. – É verdade que capturaram o assassino?

Dumbledore confirmou. Salles olhou furtivamente para Hermione, que estava presa por Filch, e depois para Harry e Rony.

-Não acredito - suspirou.

Hermione sentiu mais uma lágrima escapar-lhe por um de seus olhos.

-A notícia já se espalhou como pólvora. Pirraça fez questão de me informar.

Salles não parava de olhar para os garotos, com uma expressão enigmática. Harry não podia dizer o que Salles estava pensando.

Dumbledore falou a senha e a passagem por detrás da gárgula apareceu. Filch soltou Hermione. Agora não havia como a garota escapar. Subiram as escadas e chegaram à sala do diretor, com seus inúmeros quadros pelas paredes. A entrada do grupo chamou a atenção de todos os retratados, que espicharam os ouvidos.

Dumbledore sentou-se, colocou as mãos sobre sua mesa e olhou para Hermione.

-Quero que a Srta se explique – pediu o diretor calmamente.

-Eu não tenho o que explicar! _Eu não sou a assassina_! Eu não matei ninguém, tampouco machuquei a Úrsula...

-Como se o assassino fosse confessar seus próprios crimes... – intrometeu-se Filch com arrogância.

-Sr. Filch, por favor. Não lhe dei permissão para se intrometer nesse assunto até o presente momento – cortou Dumbledore, calando o zelador. – Continuando, Srta Granger... Tudo aponta contra você. A faca, o corte na garota... Por isso, pela magnitude que esse caso vai tomar, acho que a decisão não está em minhas mãos.

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

-Fique tranqüila – acalmou-a o diretor. – Você não será presa. Só deverá participar de uma audiência onde será julgada. No entanto, farei de tudo para que não te prendam antes dessa audiência.

-Professor, mas... Ela é uma assassina! – bradou Filch.

-Argo, já lhe disse que não dei permissão para o senhor se intrometer. Então, Srta Granger... Você permanecerá isolada aqui na escola por um curto intervalo de tempo, depois será enviada para essa audiência, onde será julgada...

-Depois serei presa, não é? – perguntou Hermione.

-Depende da decisão do júri...

Mione chorou novamente. Ela seria condenada, isso era óbvio. Com o corte em Úrsula – que seria considerado como _tentativa de homicídio_ – ela tinha nas costas _todos os crimes de Michael Evans._ Pegaria uma condenação enorme.

Olhou para Harry e Rony. Os dois a olhavam com uma expressão estranha. Eles estavam acreditando que ela tinha cortado Úrsula, pensou Mione. Também, quem não acreditaria? Úrsula criara um plano perfeito.

A porta da sala abriu-se naquele instante, e a Professora Minerva entrou.

-A garota já está sendo tratada por Madame Pomfrey – falou para o diretor. – É preciso enviar coruja urgente para o Ministério da Magia, Alvo?

-Claro – respondeu Dumbledore. – Você escreve para o Ministério?

-Sim. Mas não acha que é muito cedo para escrever? – Minerva lançou um olhar triste na direção de Hermione. – Quero dizer... Não temos certeza de nada...

-Eu sei, mas... É melhor escrever logo – suspirou Dumbledore. – De certa forma, uma hora eles iriam ficar sabendo...

-Vou escrever agora mesmo. Com licença.

Minerva retirou-se.

Um silêncio inquietante tomou conta da sala. Harry e Rony tinham as cabeças confusas, sem nenhuma opinião formada. No entanto, o que viram fora suficiente para que não quisessem travar nenhuma conversa com Hermione.

Após alguns minutos, a porta da sala voltou a se abrir. Por ela entrou a Professora Sprout, acompanhada de Úrsula, que trazia um curativo sobre o ferimento no braço ainda estendido, e vinha com a mesma expressão chorosa.

Dumbledore levantou-se e dirigiu-se até a menina.

-Como está?

-Bem – respondeu Úrsula, com um tom de bondade que cutucou os nervos de Hermione. – Madame Pomfrey é uma ótima enfermeira. Logo tirarei o curativo e, com a Essência de Kaviazat que ela me passou, o corte vai cicatrizar rapidinho.

-Você é uma garota de sorte – falou Filch. – Tantas pessoas já foram assassinadas aqui na escola, e você conseguiu somente esse corte. Foi muito esperta também. Se não tivesse gritado por socorro, talvez eu e Madame Nora não conseguiríamos chegar a tempo.

Sprout despediu-se e se retirou. Harry concluiu que a notícia havia se espalhado por toda a escola, como o Professor Salles havia mencionado.

Dumbledore virou-se para os dois professores que ainda estavam na sala:

-Preciso conversar seriamente com a Srta. Hubbard. Precisarei, assim, de silêncio. Poderei contar com a colaboração dos senhores?

Salles e Filch, tensos, confirmaram. Dumbledore fitou Úrsula novamente e, com sua serenidade, perguntou:

-O que foi que aconteceu naquele corredor?

Uma lágrima escapou do olho esquerdo de Úrsula. Mione não podia acreditar. De onde ela conseguia tirar aquela lágrima? Aquela expressão que parecia indicar a dor que a lembrança trazia?

-Foi tudo muito estranho... – começou Úrsula. – Eu estava conversando com o Rony, o namorado dela – ela apontou para o garoto ruivo. – Eu e Rony nos despedimos e, de repente, ela apareceu do outro lado e me puxou com raiva para esse corredor. Talvez por ciúmes, sei lá... Começou a fazer ameaças, e dizia que iria me matar.

_-Ela está mentindo! _– berrou Hermione, avançando para a garota. Foi contida por Filch, que imediatamente a imobilizou novamente.

-Então... – Úrsula suspirou. – Ela começou a me ameaçar. Mas eu não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo... Hermione sempre fora tão simpática e amiga... Parecia que não era ela, sabe? E, de repente, ela puxou uma faca de dentro das vestes... Uma faca enorme...

_-Não acreditem nessa maluca! Quem puxou a faca foi ela, e não eu!_

Mais uma lágrima saltou dos olhos de Úrsula. Ela estremeceu.

-Fique tranqüila – falou Dumbledore. – Nenhum mal vai te acontecer.

-A voz dela me causa... arrepios. Traz-me o medo que eu senti... O pavor... Ah, como eu queria esquecer que tudo aquilo aconteceu...

-É necessário que você nos conte – pediu o diretor. – Precisamos saber exatamente como foi.

Úrsula respirou fundo novamente.

-Ela puxou a faca. Quando eu vi aquela lâmina enorme... Foi horrível. Sentia a morte se aproximando de mim. E a Hermione continuava a dizer, ameaçadoramente: _Vou te matar. Essa faca vai perfurar seu corpo!_... Aí eu não agüentei e gritei por socorro... Alguém poderia aparecer. Era minha última esperança. Quando eu gritei, ela falou: _Não adianta pedir ajuda. Você vai morrer... Logo o meu cúmplice irá aparecer e eu e ele vamos acabar com você._

-Isso é um absurdo – murmurou Hermione. Filch apertou seu braço.

-Aquilo foi tão terrível que tive um impulso e comecei a correr. Quero dizer, nem comecei direito... Senti a mão dela me segurando. Caí no chão e ela empunhou a faca e cortou o meu braço. Ia se preparando para um novo golpe, mas os passos de Filch se tornaram audíveis. Ela jogou a faca no chão, acho que pra tentar disfarçar... E o Filch apareceu... Eu estava salva... Nem pude acreditar...

Novo momento de silêncio. Dumbledore continuava a encarar Úrsula, Salles lançava um olhar estranho para Hermione, Harry e Rony estavam com a mente atoladas de dúvidas e Hermione parecia estar presa ao chão.

-Você nunca desconfiou de Hermione? – indagou o diretor.

A mente maligna de Úrsula trabalhou rapidamente. Ela estava utilizando sua última cartada. Seu ás na manga. Formulara aquele plano desde que Harry, Rony e Hermione foram atacados num corredor. Treinara feitiços para conjurar a faca. Estava só esperando a hora certa para lançar seu plano de ouro. A informação saía de seu estoque de maldade naquele instante.

_Um dos ataques de Michael Evans... Quando Harry ficou hospitalizado... Rony também se ferira... Mas Hermione não..._

Úrsula jurara que aquilo seria útil... E agora seria...

-Não... Se bem que... Foi intrigante um dia em que o Harry e o Rony foram atacados junto com a Hermione. Os dois foram feridos... Lembro-me que o Harry ficou muito mal... Mas a Hermione estava bem, sem ferimentos... Sem ferimento algum. E ouvi boatos de que ela segurava a lança que machucou o Rony...

_-Você enlouqueceu! Não a escutem! Por favor!_

Mione chorava. Era tudo mentira, mas o que Úrsula dizia _fazia sentido._

-Então... Acho que ela não teve ferimentos porque era cúmplice do assassino.

Dumbledore, Harry e Rony estavam pasmos. Os dois amigos se entreolharam. Agora, tudo indicava que Hermione realmente ferira Úrsula. Não tinha nem como contestar aquela afirmação.

Os olhos do diretor cintilaram em direção a Filch.

-Por favor, Filch, peço que permaneça aqui junto à garota, enquanto esperamos os bruxos do Ministério chegarem.

Olhou para Harry e Rony, que evitavam olhar para Hermione.

-Vocês dois, voltem para a aula.

Sem dizerem quaisquer palavras, Harry e Rony saíram da sala. Antes de fechar a porta atrás de si, Rony lançou um último olhar para Hermione, que ainda chorava.

Agora ele compreendia a sensação de vazio que o tomara pela manhã. Sentia como se uma parte de si tivesse desmoronado. Suspirou, fechando a porta e sentindo um peso enorme dentro do peito.

* * *

-Prenderam mesmo?

-Sim. Dizem que o assassino está preso na sala de Dumbledore.

-Assassino? Assassina! Ouvi falar que era uma garota.

-Uma aluna da Grifinória. Foi o que eu ouvi.

-Parece que foi aquela da entrevista... Que acabou com a própria amiga, lembram?

-Só pode... Ela não presta.

Realmente o burburinho sobre a prisão estava percorrendo toda a escola. Supunha-se que Pirraça, com seus ótimos modos, tinha se encarregado de espalhar a notícia.

Todos recebiam a notícia com um certo espanto, porém, alguém na escola não estava entendendo nada.

Prenderam a pessoa errada, e ele nem tinha precisado agir para que isso acontecesse. E isso era ótimo para ele. Agora tudo indicava que seu plano maléfico estava próximo de se concretizar, sem nenhum empecilho.

* * *

Christian, James e Jennifer estavam na aula de Herbologia. A Professora Sprout havia saído por alguns instantes – e todos achavam que ela teria ido dar uma espiada na assassina.

-Ah! Bem que nós avisamos! – zombou James. – Michael Evans não existe!

Jennifer acompanhou as risadas do amigo. Christian, no entanto, mantinha uma expressão contrariada.

-E quem disse pra vocês que a Granger não é Michael Evans?

-É óbvio que não é – respondeu Jennifer. – Você e o Potter acreditaram nessa babaquice de "lenda viva". Mas, pra mim, ela matou todo mundo porque quis.

-Espere só ela dar um depoimento, e você vai ver que ela não é Michael Evans – falou James.

-Como podem ter tanta certeza? – reclamou Christian. – Eu já avisei pra vocês que ainda vou provar que ele existe.

O sinal tocou. A Professora Sprout chegou naquele instante, permitindo que eles fossem dispensados.

Estavam subindo os degraus de entrada do castelo quando ouviram um forte ruído cortando o ar. Eram os bruxos do Ministério, chegando em suas vassouras.

Pousaram bem em frente á eles. Desmontaram das vassouras e, sem pedir licença para ninguém, entraram na escola. Novos cochichos se formaram.

-Vieram prender a assassina – falou Jennifer. – Mas... Será que ela realmente é a assassina?

-Por que a dúvida? – perguntou James.

-Por causa da faca ensangüentada que encontramos dentro dos pertences de Padma, esqueceram? Na noite da morte de Dino...

-É... Tem razão – falou James.

-Mas como se eles apanharam a Granger em flagrante? – perguntou Christian. – Eles têm certeza de que ela é a assassina.

-Mas e a faca? – insistiu Jennifer. – A faca suja de sangue? Como explicar que aquilo estava na mala de Padma?

-Bom... Se Hermione realmente estava tentando matar a garota... – raciocinou Christian. – Isso significa que não estamos lidando com um assassino...

-E sim com _dois – _completou James, sombrio.

-É, acho que o caso ainda não está terminado como imaginávamos – suspirou Christian.

Naquele instante, Padma Patil descia as escadas. James aproximou-se dela. Christian e Jennifer franziram as sobrancelhas.

-Olá, Padma! – cumprimentou. – Você tem tempo para conversarmos um pouquinho?

Padma hesitou por um momento, mas concordou.

-Claro. Mas tem que ser bem rápido!

James deixou a garota e foi até os amigos.

-Você pirou? – perguntou Christian, aos sussurros. – Caminhar com a principal suspeita?

-Relaxa – respondeu James, também cochichando. – Eu gosto dela de verdade. Mas também tenho consciência disso. Misturarei as duas coisas. Negócios com prazer.

Sorriu para os dois e voltou para junto de Padma. Ofereceu sua mão para a garota, que a tomou. De mãos dadas, os dois se dirigiram para o jardim ensolarado.

-Que coisa essa prisão da Hermione, não é? – perguntou James.

-É... Mas foi bom. Assim, não precisaremos nos reunir mais naquela sala, com o Potter acusando qualquer um em qualquer momento...

-Você acha que tudo isso tem realmente a ver com Michael Evans?

-Sei lá... Acho que não. É uma história muito fantasiosa. Mas meus pais acreditam.

-É?

-É. Principalmente minha mãe. Certa vez... – parou e olhou para James. – Olha, se eu te contar, não é pra abrir a boca pra ninguém. Nem pro Potter eu contei isso...

-Tudo bem. Eu não contarei pra ninguém.

-Bom... Certa vez eu entrei no quarto dos meus pais sem bater, e minha mãe estava lá dentro, segurando uma foto, e chorando. Estranhei aquilo. Aproximei-me lentamente e espiei por cima do ombro dela. Na foto, ela estava abraçada com um rapaz... Na borda da foto, estava escrito: de Michael para Ludmylla com amor.

James estava boquiaberto. Mas escondeu a reação. Queria apurar mais.

-E... A foto tinha sido tirada aqui na escola?

-Não... Não sei que lugar era aquele. Tinha muito verde no fundo. Era como um enorme jardim... Cheio de árvores e flores... E tinha um pequeno riacho que cortava o jardim...

-Mas... Esse era Michael Evans?

-Claro que podia ser qualquer Michael... Existem tantos... Mas acontece que não parei por aí... Ela nem percebeu que eu tinha visto a foto. Saí do quarto e continuei espiando. Ela colocou a foto no fundo falso de uma gaveta, que parecia estar lotado! Naquele dia, meu pai estava trabalhando e minha mãe iria sair para umas compras no Beco Diagonal. Levou Parvati com ela, mas eu falei que queria ficar em casa... Quando elas saíram, corri para o quarto dela, e, pelo fundo falso, achei a foto. Mas não havia só ela... Cartas, outras fotos, declarações de amor...

-E tinha o nome Michael Evans lá?

-Tinha! Muitas cartas... De meu pai e de um outro namorado... Mas a grande maioria eram cartas assinadas pelo nome "Michael Evans"... Eu sabia que já tinha ouvido aquele nome em algum lugar... Aí lembrei da lenda. E fiquei pasma. Ele só existia em alguns livros, já era até uma lenda ultrapassada. As lendas o pintavam como alguém do mal... E minha mãe tinha fotos ao lado dele! Imagine o choque que levei... Pelo choro dela, presumi que, realmente, Michael não existia mais. Fiquei na minha e ela nunca soube que eu descobri o romance do passado entre ela e Michael Evans...

-Então ele... Realmente existiu? – perguntou James, com a boca seca.

-Sim. É duro acreditar, mas... Existiu. E ele realmente deve estar matando todos os alunos.

James passou a mão sobre a testa.

-Nossa... Mas... Vamos mudar de assunto?

-Claro – falou Padma. – Mas já está tarde, e...

James tapou a boca dela com o dedo.

-Será que você não percebe que eu estou louco por você?

Padma relutou por um momento, mas cedeu. Os dois beijaram-se. O beijo foi longo, e só foi interrompido pelo estalo de Padma, que se lembrou do tempo.

-Temos que ir... Ou vamos nos atrasar...

-Tem razão – respondeu James, sem fôlego. – Vamos? – ofereceu a mão.

Padma segurou a mão do garoto e os dois, juntinhos, voltaram ao castelo. James estava feliz por finalmente conseguir beijar Padma, mas sua mente também estava confusa pela história que a garota lhe contara.

* * *

Os bruxos do Ministério ouviam o depoimento de Úrsula com atenção. Mione tentara intervir, mas um dos bruxos a emudeceu com um movimento de varinha acompanhado de um _Silencio!_

Úrsula usava de uma dramaticidade exagerada. Tremia, chorava... A mesma história utilizada por ela para contar ao diretor estava sendo usada novamente.

Quando a garota terminou num suspiro longo e profundo, os bruxos voltaram-se para Dumbledore.

-Não existe dúvida de que a garota é culpada – disse um deles.

-Vamos leva-la para Azkaban imediatamente – falou o outro.

Hermione agitou-se, mas seu grito era sufocado pelo feitiço. Dumbledore levantou-se, indignado.

-Como podem leva-la sem nem convocaram uma audiência?

-Nem é preciso... São vários assassinatos e uma testemunha ocular – apontou para Úrsula. – A condenação será óbvia. Mas... Se fizer questão... Tudo bem. Mas de qualquer forma ela _vai_ para Azkaban agora!

-Não concordo – protestou o diretor. – Isso não está...

-Está certo. A prisão deve ser efetuada. Essa menina é um perigo. Vai agora mesmo!

Hermione esperneou. Filch ainda a segurava. Algemas foram conjuradas e passadas por seus pulsos e correntes amarraram-lhe os pés.

Foi carregada pelo zelador, a pedido de Dumbledore, para evitar o esforço físico.

Hermione chorava. Antes de sair, viu de relance o olhar triunfante de Úrsula, acompanhado da frase em voz chorosa.

-O mal deve ser encarcerado... – ela fez uma expressão perfeita onde se misturavam ódio e medo. – Para que o amor possa reinar em paz – concluiu, com um sentido que somente Mione entendera: era uma indireta sobre Rony.

As correntes pesavam sobre os pés dela, imobilizando-os e prejudicando o movimento. Mione sentia as mãos rudes de Filch a segurando.

Ela desceu com pesar. A passagem pelo saguão foi a pior. Os alunos que se encontravam lá a olhavam com expressões indignadas. Gritavam em coro:

-Assassina! Assassina!

Aviõezinhos e bolas de papel eram enfeitiçados e arremessados em sua direção.

Quando lançou um olhar para a escadaria de mármore, Mione viu Harry e Rony, com as faces tristes, mas sem coragem de se aproximar.

Eles achavam que ela era a assassina. Todos na escola achavam.

E agora ela iria para Azkaban. Longe de todos. Longe de Rony.

Úrsula destruíra sua vida.

* * *

-Não posso acreditar – murmurou Rony, indignado, enquanto Mione saía, presa.

-Nem eu – falou Harry. – Por isso, temos que tirar a prova.

-O que?

-Não acreditamos que foi Hermione... Mas tudo indica que foi ela... Para se ter certeza, só há um jeito.

-Qual?

-Descobrir quem é o assassino! De qualquer forma, haverá outro. Se não foi Hermione e se foi, já que Úrsula disse que Mione lhe falou sobre um cúmplice.

-É...

-Nós vamos descobrir quem é esse assassino, Rony. Está na hora de desmascara-lo. E junto com ele, tiramos a prova se Hermione é culpada ou não.

-Tem razão... Vamos agir! E não podemos sossegar enquanto não descobrirmos quem é o assassino.

-Agora a gente vai com tudo! – exclamou Harry. – Vamos levar o culpado para trás das grades! Vamos tirar a prova!

**N/A: E agora eles vão com tudo mesmo... A partir desse capítulo, descobertas irão acontecer. Descobertas verdadeiras. Devo alertar que Harry e cia fizeram muitas suposições até agora, e algumas podem ser erradas... Bom, masa reta final está chegando... Agora veiouma prova material da existência de Michael Evans... A foto da mãe de Padma, as cartas e tudo o mais...**

**Não devo deixar de manifestar minha felicidade ao ver que as reviews passaram de 60. É realmente muito bom! Quando escrevia a fic, o site que u postava saiu do ar e eu continuei escrevendo para apenas 3 leitores, muito especiais que me incentivaram a continuar... Sem eles e sem minha vontade de escrever podia ter desistido... Agora vejo que valeu muito a pena ter continuado!...**

**Quanto a atitude de Dumbledore nesse capítulo, sei que vocês não vão gostar, mas isso será explicado mais pra frente... Agora chega, já falei demais... Espero que continuem curtindo!**


	32. Um beijo e um fato: quem é Tia Marie

**CAPÍTULO 32**

**Um beijo confuso e um fato: quem é Tia Marie**

O resto do dia foi desanimador. A ausência de Hermione pesava sobre a mente de Harry e Rony. O pior era a incerteza se Hermione realmente era um dos assassinos ou se ela, de alguma forma, não tinha nada a ver com tudo aquilo.

Rony não conseguiu comer nada na hora do jantar. Harry, vendo que o estado do amigo era deplorável, chamou-o rapidamente e os dois subiram para o salão comunal.

Sentaram-se em frente à lareira. Harry tentou dar uma injeção de motivação no amigo.

-Lembre-se do que combinamos hoje, Rony. Vamos descobrir quem é esse assassino! De alguma maneira iremos descobrir!

-Mas... Como? – perguntou Rony, com a mesma expressão de desânimo. – Já estamos investigando faz tempo e... Nada!

-É verdade... Mas, até agora, só reunimos os suspeitos. As pistas foram muito vagas. A única coisa que precisamos para avançar é ter uma pista _concreta._

-Ah, e de onde surgirá essa pista? – perguntou o garoto.

-Não sei... – Harry ficou pensativo. – Mas ela pode surgir sem que nós nem percebamos... Às vezes, essa pista _já _existe, mas nós não nos demos conta dela...

-O que sabemos até agora? – perguntou Rony.

-Uma das coisas mais importantes que descobrimos foi aquele diário da Laurie, que o Baker e o Smith nos passaram. Mas a única coisa que conseguimos achar lá foi o círculo que o assassino deixa ao lado dos corpos das vítimas, com uma seta que saía de um dos desenhos e indicava a tal "Tia Marie" que, claro, é uma das professoras da escola.

-Será que é mesmo, Harry? – indagou Rony, em dúvida.

-Estava escrito...

-Marie... Qual das professoras teria esse nome oculto? Minerva Marie McGonagall? Sibila Trelawney Marie? Ai... São tantos nomes... Sinto como se estivesse consultando o Livro da História.

-Mas é claro! – Harry levantou-se de um salto. A sala comunal estava vazia, com exceção dos dois. – O Livro da História! A Sala de Arquivo!

-O que você...?

-Rony! O Livro da História traz os nomes dos alunos! Provavelmente, em algum lugar dele deve constar os nomes dos professores de Hogwarts!

Rony engoliu em seco. Não queria retornar à Sala de Arquivo. Lembrou-se de quando foi até lá com Hermione. Recebera uma pancada na cabeça de um dos arquivos, além do medo de ser apanhado por um dos professores da escola naquela sala ultra-secreta.

-Você acha que é necessário ir até lá? – perguntou, receoso.

-Acho. Vamos esperar até todos irem dormir para irmos até lá. A vigilância de Filch vai diminuir, já que eles prenderam a Hermione. Será fácil chegar lá sem problemas...

-Será que descobrir quem é Tia Marie vai ajudar em alguma coisa?

-Claro que vai! – exclamou Harry. – Tia Marie pode ser a chave que precisávamos para começar a se aproximar do assassino.

* * *

Esperaram o tempo passar ali mesmo, na sala comunal. Os alunos voltaram do jantar, permaneceram por lá, alguns conversando, outros estudando; uns sete alunos vieram até eles perguntarem sobre Hermione – embora Harry e Rony tivessem consciência de que todos só queriam que eles confirmassem que a garota era a assassina, para que tivessem uma "informação precisa" e pudessem espalhar pela escola inteira.

Para distrair, os dois se empenhavam em uma partida de xadrez de bruxo. Rony apoiava o cotovelo sobre a mesa e segurava a cabeça com a mão. Estava muito desanimado. Tanto que Harry estava dando um banho no jogo.

Harry suspirou.

-Acho melhor pararmos, Rony – sugeriu ele. – Você não está bem...

-É muito complicado absorver tudo o que aconteceu, Harry – respondeu o garoto, levantando os olhos cansados para o amigo. – Até hoje de manhã, tudo estava bem, às mil maravilhas. Eu e a Mione éramos um casal feliz. Um casal que tinha acabado de se juntar, mas estávamos tão felizes... É difícil acreditar que, num segundo, tudo desabou... Agora ela está presa, em Azkaban, e eu estou aqui, bem longe dela... E ainda existe o fato de ela ser um dos assassinos...

-Espera um pouco, Rony! – interrompeu Harry. – Não tem como afirmarmos por enquanto que Hermione é um dos assassinos...

-Eu sei... O nosso pacto de apanhar o assassino, e coisa e tal... Mas... O braço de Úrsula... Eu vi a faca entre ela e a Úrsula. Harry é evidente: Mione tentou matar a Úrsula.

-Não diga uma coisa dessas...

-Úrsula tem razão... Naquele dia em que o assassino saiu de dentro da armadura... Quando eu avancei para cima do assassino, ele desviou e quem foi ferido fui eu, pela lança que estava sendo segurada por _ela_. Foi muito estranho. Hermione não teve nenhum ferimento. Isso me faz pensar que...

-Rony, lembre-se do nosso trato! Descobriremos se isso é verdade. Tente esfriar a cabeça!

Rony respirou fundo e olhou ao redor.

-Harry... Essas pessoas vão levar um tempo até irem deitar... Será que posso descansar um pouco antes de irmos até a Sala de Arquivo?

-Claro Rony. Vá descansar. Quando todos irem dormir, eu vou chamar você.

Rony deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo e subiu, com os pés se arrastando pelo chão. Harry ia guardar o jogo de xadrez, quando Gina se aproximou da mesa onde ele se encontrava, puxou a cadeira de Rony e sentou-se.

Harry sentiu um certo nervosismo ao olhar para a garota. Não sabia se o nervosismo decorria do fato de ser a primeira vez que ele conversava com ela desde que deixara escapar que ela era linda, ou se era pelo olhar de alegria do rosto dela, que denotava a satisfação pela prisão de Hermione.

-Não vai me convidar para terminar a partida? – perguntou.

-Para que irei convidar se você já está se convidando? – falou Harry, ríspido.

-Entenderei essa frase como um "sim" – disse a garota.

-Por que está tão animada? – perguntou ele. – Tudo isso é porque a Hermione foi presa?

-Ela destruiu a minha vida e a da minha família, não é? Estava namorando o bobo do Rony... E, além de tudo, era a assassina. Não deveria estar feliz?

Harry aproximou o rosto da garota.

-Gina... O que está acontecendo com você? – perguntou. – Olha... Eu sei que você não é assim...

-Assim como?

-Assim... Tão irônica... Tão arrogante... Desejando o mal das outras pessoas... Isso tudo não faz parte da Gina que eu conheço há seis anos...

-É impressão sua – falou Gina. – Eu continuo a mesma.

-Não... Não continua. Eu não consigo entender como você, que sempre foi tão simpática e meiga, possa ter mudado tanto em tão pouco tempo...

Gina sustentava seu olhar desafiador.

-Você está enganado. Eu...

-Gina, você sabe que eu não estou enganado. No fundo, você sabe. Olhe para si mesma e veja como você mudou. Talvez por influência de alguém, e...

-Se está sugerindo que foi tudo culpa do Malfoy, eu...

-Não, não estou acusando ninguém – disse Harry. – Pode ser qualquer um. Às vezes, uma pessoa que você nem imagina acabou causando essa mudança.

Gina não falou nada. Após alguns instantes de silêncio, Harry segurou a mão da garota e apertou-a.

-Olhe dentro de você, Gina. Encontre a antiga Gina. Ela ainda está aí dentro. Só esperando que você a ressuscite. Aí, você verá como todos essas coisas ruins sairão de dentro de você.

Gina pareceu comover-se por um momento. Porém, fez menção de rebater, e Harry a interrompeu novamente.

-Eu só quero te ajudar – falou o garoto, carinhosamente.

O corpo de Harry se inclinou ainda mais sobre a mesa. Sua mão apertou a de Gina com mais força. A garota o olhava fixamente, com a boca ligeiramente aberta... Seu corpo também se inclinou... Os rostos dos dois iam se aproximando lentamente... Gina e Harry fecharam os olhos, esperando o momento mágico em que seus lábios se encontrariam... O fogo crepitava na lareira... A respiração de ambos era rápida... Os lábios finalmente se juntaram. E, quando isso aconteceu, pareceu que o encanto que Gina sentia foi quebrado. Gina se afastou de Harry, assustada. Os olhos arregalados de Gina encontraram os olhos confusos de Harry.

Gina olhou ao redor. Os alunos que ainda se encontravam na sala comunal os olhavam. Gina corou.

-O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou para si mesma, levantando-se da cadeira rapidamente, derrubando-a no chão. – Oh – exclamou. Ia subir para o quarto, quando Simas chamou por seu nome.

-Gina! – ela olhou, mais vermelha do que nunca. – Tem uma pessoa que quer falar com você.

Gina voltou-se para a sala comunal, evitando olhar para os rostos que ainda a encaravam. Atravessou a sala de cabeça baixa e saiu, ao encontro da pessoa que a esperava – a qual ela nem sabia quem era e até esquecera de perguntar o nome para Simas.

A pessoa que a esperava estava encostada na parede bem ao lado do quadro da Mulher Gorda. Era Malfoy. Gina suspirou. Aquele não era seu dia.

Malfoy a fitava, sorrindo. Ela ainda olhava para o chão. O garoto levou a mão ao rosto dela, para levantar-lhe, mas Gina recuou, evitando-o.

-O que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? – perguntou, finalmente levantando a cabeça e o encarando.

Sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe o corpo. A mesma sensação que ela sentia ao ver Harry, e que sentira agora pouco quando se sentou na frente do garoto. A mesma sensação... Então, ela estava apaixonada pelos dois... Dividida...

-Vim te ver – respondeu ele, sorrindo. – Estava com saudades, e...

-Draco, nós já conversamos sobre isso – falou Gina. – Olha, não vai dar, e...

-Por causa de sua família, etc, etc, etc... – disse o garoto. – Mas, se não fosse por isso, você me daria uma nova chance?

Gina respirou fundo. Não sabia responder... Seu coração pulsava forte. Achava que sim... Se não houvesse tantas barreiras que impedissem seu relacionamento com Malfoy, talvez ela fraquejasse e voltasse para o garoto.

Mas também tinha o Harry... O beijo... O beijo tão aguardado... E que ela recuara logo no início, com medo de se entregar à paixão, sem saber se era realmente paixão...

Estava tão confusa... Tão confusa...

-Gina? – chamou-a Draco, ao ver que a garota estava com a mente desligada.

Gina balançou a cabeça, despertando dos pensamentos confusos e respondeu a Draco:

-Olha... Draco… Isso não importa... Não faria a menor diferença. Não mudaria nada...

-Pra mim mudaria – falou Draco, aproximando-se mais. Gina sentiu o perfume do garoto invadir-lhe as narinas. Aquele aroma tão conhecido e que ela adorava sentir entorpeceu-a e fez a mente confusa da garota confundir-se novamente. – Para mim, saber que você só está afastada de mim por causa da opinião dos outros faria uma grande diferença. Assim, saberia que é tudo contra a sua vontade e que você ainda gosta de mim.

Gina, sem olhar nos olhos do garoto, se despediu, com a voz vacilante:

-Lamento, mas... Tchau, Draco...

Ela entrou rapidamente na sala comunal. Antes que a passagem se fechasse às suas costas, Gina ouviu Draco gritar, desesperado:

-Você não me respondeu! Responda! Gina! Gina! Por...

A passagem finalmente se fechou e abafou o grito de Draco. Gina passou pela sala comunal – novamente sem olhar ao redor – e subiu as escadas que levavam aos dormitórios. Nem percebeu que Harry continuava na sala, esperando que o restante dos alunos subisse para que ele pudesse chamar Rony para que, juntos, pudessem ir até a Sala de Arquivo. Também não notou que o garoto a fitou fixamente, observando todos seus passos, como um rapaz apaixonado observa cada movimento de sua amada.

* * *

Embora fora obrigado a esperar mais um bom tempo – os três alunos que restavam custaram a subir – , Harry não sentira sono. O dia fora movimentado – mais do que ele poderia imaginar – e sua mente rodava. A prisão de Hermione, o beijo trocado com Gina... Uma profusão de sentimentos... Dor pela prisão de Hermione, mas ao mesmo tempo, dúvida por não acreditar que ela seja realmente uma assassina. Alegria e... _amor_ ao beijar Gina, porém, junto com esses sentimentos, uma dúvida: ele não podia entender porquê Gina viera ao encontro de seus lábios e, em seguida, recuou para se afastar dele.

Finalmente os alunos saíram da mesa e subiram para os dormitórios. Harry levantou-se junto com eles e subiu também. Entrou e, com passos lentos e silenciosos para não acordar os companheiros de quarto, encaminhou-se até a cama do amigo e balançou o corpo de Rony.

O garoto demorou a acordar. Entreabriu os olhos e se levantou. Esfregou-os com as mãos, para que conseguisse despertar melhor.

-Já? – perguntou, em voz baixa.

-Demorei foi muito – respondeu. – Vamos logo, antes que alguém acorde.

Os dois saíram da sala comunal sem encontrarem dificuldade. A única que apareceu foi o sono de Rony, que ainda esfregava os olhos e era puxado por Harry para andar mais rapidamente.

Os corredores estavam limpos, sem nenhum vestígio de Filch ou Madame Nora. Mesmo assim, a atenção dos dois estava ligada, já que o assassino poderia aparecer a qualquer momento.

Por sorte, alcançaram o sexto andar e o quadro de Merlim sem empecilhos. O bruxo, assim como da outra vez em que Rony fora até lá junto com Mione, estava cochilando. As estrelinhas do chapéu reluziam fortemente e um dos dedos de Merlim estava enrolado na barba, se movimentando conforme sua respiração.

Rony aproximou-se da pintura, assim como Hermione fizera da outra vez, e começou a procurar a maçaneta. Sua mão foi certeira e a encontrou logo no primeiro toque. Fácil, mas se Hermione não a tivesse encontrado da outra vez, levaria algum tempo... Hermione... Mesmo de longe ela era capaz de ajuda-los.

Abriu a porta. A luz alaranjada saltou do lado de dentro. Os dois entraram e fecharam a porta rapidamente.

O Livro da História estava fechado, com o brasão de Hogwarts reluzindo na capa. Harry se aproximou do livro, fascinado.

-É realmente lindo – exclamou.

-É... Mas vamos logo com isso, Harry! – apressou-o Rony, olhando ao redor. Ele realmente detestava aquela sala de aula e os estranhos bichos que a iluminavam.

-Você que tem que ajeitar tudo. Você já usou o livro. Eu não.

-Bom, a única coisa que eu sei é que ele traz os nomes de todos os alunos que passam e passaram pela escola... Que cada nome traz a caligrafia do fundador da casa... Mas não ouvi nada sobre os nomes dos professores...

-Mas tem que estar aqui! – falou Harry. – Isso é uma Sala de Arquivo, não é?

-É...

-E, se esse é um livro da história de toda a escola, tem que trazer o nome dos professores!

Harry virou-se para o livro. Passou as primeiras páginas, que traziam a história da formação da escola. Já estava desanimando, quando, após virar a página dos nomes dos diretores, viu uma lista enorme numa das páginas, intitulada de: "Corpo Docente – Hogwarts".

-Achei! – exclamou Harry, sem se conter de alegria.

-Não acredito – disse Rony, ao se aproximar. – Mas... Que lista grande! E, que letras pequenas!

-É. A página anterior traz os nomes dos diretores da escola... Bom, mas vamos a essa, que nos interessa... É fácil, está por ordem alfabética.

O dedo de Harry desceu a folha, passou pela outra coluna... Virou a página. O dedo indicador parou na letra "M", e começou a descer mais devagar, à procura do sobrenome Marie.

-Marie... Marie... – murmurava, enquanto procurava, acompanhado pelo olhar curioso de Rony. – Marie... Aqui! Achei! Oh!

-O que? – perguntou Rony.

-Veja!

Rony olhou para o pequenino nome que o dedo de Harry indicava e leu:

-Marie, Jane Reynolds. Nossa… Então…?

-Sim, Rony. Miss Reynolds era Tia Marie.

**N/A: Esse capítulo é curto, mas é que, pra terminar num clima de suspense, ele teve que ser encerrado aqui hehe.**

**Bom, quem perguntou se eu leio Agartha Christie, sim, eu leio, já li uns 11 livros dela e acho ela um gênio. Foi dela que roubei alguns sobrenomes, como Sheppard e Hubbard. Já consegui descobrir os assassinos, ou um deles, pelo menos, nos livros _Assassinato no Expresso do Oriente, O Caso dos Dez Negrinhos, O Misterioso Caso de Styles, A Mmaldição do Espelho_****É, só nesses... é dificil desmascarar os assassinos de Agatha.**

**Mandem reviews, por favor! Ah, e o próximo capítulo é maior e um dos meus preferidos.**


	33. Heliopatas, os espíritos do fogo

**CAPÍTULO 33**

**Heliopatas, os espíritos do fogo**

Uma vela estava acesa. Lá fora, o vento uivava com furor. Pequeninos flocos de neve eram levados pela corrente de ar. Enrolado nas cobertas, James olhava a ventania.

_A foto._

Aquela foto o intrigava profundamente. Padma, sua amada Padma, lhecontara sobreuma foto em que apareciam sua mãe e _Michael Evans._ Os dois felizes, juntos. Um jardim ao fundo. Um belo jardim.

Olhou para a cama de Christian. O garoto dormia. Ele podia ouvir a respiração regular.

Pensou em acorda-lo e dizer-lhe que ele sempre tivera razão, que Michael Evans realmente existira. No entanto, se fizesse isso, Christian correria até Harry Potter e lhe diria que a mãe de Padma teve grandes proximidades com Michael. Assim, as suspeitas de Harry em relação a Padma, que já eram enormes, iriam aumentar consideravelmente.

Não, ele não iria fazer isso. Padma era sua _paixão._

Entre a razão e o amor, ele ficaria com a segunda opção...

Soprou a vela, bocejando, ainda pensando em Padma Patil.

* * *

Harry folheou o diário de Laurie diversas vezes naquela madrugada. A sobrinha de Miss Reynolds... Agora tudo fazia o mais absoluto sentido. 

Laurie escrevera que a "Tia Marie" tinha um estilo próprio. Harry recordou os enormes chapéus que a professora usava. Num trecho, ela mencionara que Laurie não deveria dizer a _ninguém _que ela era sua sobrinha, que tinha uma espécie de medo... Por que? Harry, lendo uns trechos bobos do caderno, sobre amor, tentou encontrar alguma ligação entre tudo o que tinha agora.

"Tia Marie" com medo de que algo atingisse a sobrinha... O círculo que Laurie fizera no caderno, com uma flecha saindo de um dos desenhos mal-feitos que o rodeava, indicando o nome de "Tia Marie"... A tia tentando evitar que _alguém_ descobrisse que a garota era sua sobrinha...

Que ameaça haveria no fato de que Michael Evans descobrisse que Laurie era sobrinha dela?

Harry folheou até o círculo desenhado por Laurie. "Tia Marie", ou Miss Reynolds, fora uma das vítimas do assassino. E um dos desenhos que rodeava o círculo a indicava. Isso significava que...

Um estalido na mente de Harry. Se aquele desenho em específico indicava uma das vítimas, então os outros também indicavam as vítimas.

_Cada desenho indica uma das vítimas do assassino!_

Harry colocou o caderno no chão e começou a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto escuro e silencioso. Estava ansioso demais pela descoberta para permanecer deitado.

Faltavam alguns detalhes em relação a isso. Porém, dessa descoberta ele poderia encontrar novos aspectos que colaborariam na resolução dos crimes.

Apesar de as janelas estarem fechadas, Harry estremeceu, sentindo o ar gelado. Encolheu-se e enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas. Mas não iria dormir. Precisava pensar... Pensar...

Pensar muito rápido. Pessoas inocentes estavam pagando pelos homicídios. Pessoas inocentes estavam morrendo. E uma das pessoas inocentes – sua amiga Hermione – estava na terrível fortaleza de Azkaban naquele momento, por conta de crimes – que ele tinha quase certeza – que ela não cometera.

Harry ficou pensando por muito tempo, mas, por fim, acabou adormecendo. Porém, a paz reconfortante que cada pessoa sente quando adormece não foi sentida por ele.

Harry teve a mente invadida por pesadelos horríveis.

Num deles, ele vira Hermione em Azkaban. Harry nunca estivera lá, mas, na concepção de sua mente, era cheia de corredores sombrios, com paredes de pedra onde a luz do sol não podia transpassar, tampouco a alegria de viver. Hermione estava numa das prisões, praticamente largada ao chão, passando a mão pela testa que escorria suor frio. Tremia sem parar e repetia: _eles têm que saber. Ela é muito perigosa._ De repente, uma aranha entrava por entre as grades e se aproximava da garota. Quando estava próxima aos pés de Hermione, a aranha se transformou em Úrsula Hubbard, que sorriu friamente para a garota e sibilou, num tom frio: _Eles estão nas minhas mãos agora. E só começar a movimentar as marionetes._ E Harry acordou, a testa molhada, os olhos esbugalhados, ainda escutando a risada aguda de Úrsula dentro de sua cabeça, uma risada que nunca ouvira, bastante diferente da risada doce e gentil da garota.

Respirou fundo e recostou-se novamente no travesseiro.

Era besteira. Um pesadelo tolo. Resolveu esquece-lo.

Levou algum tempo para adormecer novamente e, quando adormeceu, teve mais um pesadelo.

Neste, ele estava num lugar bonito, com um gramado ralo e muito verde. O sol brilhava num céu azul sem nuvens. Em alguns pontos do gramado, havia flores amarelas, em outros, flores cor-de-rosa. Harry podia sentir uma leve brisa fresca ir de encontro ao seu rosto, envolvendo-o numa gostosa sensação. De repente, o calor do sol que fustigava seu rosto era interrompido por uma nuvem negra que tapou o astro luminoso. Harry abriu os olhos. O jardim continuava o mesmo, mas parte de sua beleza foi enegrecida pela nuvem. Atrás de si, Harry ouviu passos macilentos caminhando lentamente sobre o gramado esverdeado. Ao virar-se, deparou com Michael Evans vindo ao seu encontro, com a mesma máscara e um enorme machado em uma das mãos e a varinha na outra. O sangue de Harry gelou. Seus pés pareciam colados ao gramado. Quando fez menção de começar a correr, já era tarde demais. Acompanhado de um relâmpago que fustigou o céu enegrecido e tomou o jardim de um clarão sinistro, Harry sentiu a mão do assassino segurar-lhe pelo o ombro e o machado descer em sua direção, atingindo-lhe a carne. Harry sentiu uma pequena pontada de dor. O sangue esguichou num jato fortíssimo e ele despertou, mais trêmulo e suado, com a camisa do pijama colada ao corpo devido ao volume de suor.

O garoto secou a testa no lençol. Ainda trêmulo Harry puxou a coberta toda sobre sua cabeça, mergulhando na escuridão. Ainda tinha a respiração ofegante. Fechou os olhos e as imagens do pesadelo retornavam, vívidas, como se estivessem se passando novamente, talvez com uma intensidade ainda maior do que a primeira. Seria difícil adormecer novamente, não somente por causa da lembrança dos dois pesadelos, mas também pelo receio de que, ao fechar os olhos, seu subconsciente produzisse um novo, mais terrível do que os outros dois – _será que seria possível algum pesadelo ser pior do que este último?_

Porque ele sentira o sangue esguichar no sonho, num jato forte de líquido vermelho voando, no momento em que a lâmina do machado encontrou sua carne. Fora demasiado real. O que seria aquilo? Seria uma premonição? Aquilo realmente aconteceria?

Harry sentiu um ligeiro calafrio ante essa possibilidade.

"Que noite", pensou, triste. "Será que nem durante a noite poderei ter paz?".

"Não", respondeu para si mesmo, ainda em pensamento.

Harry forçou a mente a apagar por alguns instantes as imagens de seus pesadelos. Desistiu após alguns segundos. Era impossível.

_A aranha se transformando em Úrsula Hubbard... Eles são marionetes... Hermione presa... Sofrendo numa cela fria... O jardim belíssimo... Passos... Passos... Cada vez mais próximos... Michael Evans... Segurando o machado... O machado penetra em sua carne... Sangue... Muito sangue... Michael Evans... Michael Evans…_

Harry remexeu-se na cama, inquieto. Desistiu de dormir. Com raiva, jogou longe o travesseiro e os cobertores. Na cama ao lado, Rony mexeu-se por um momento, mas logo se imobilizou novamente. Harry levantou-se e encaminhou-se até a janela.

O vidro estava embaçado, e do lado de fora a neve caía em pequeninos flocos. O inverno se aproximava lentamente. Harry ficou olhando para o céu meio encoberto, procurando os pontos luminosos que teimavam em continuar pontilhando a imensidão azul, como se estivessem se esgueirando por entre as nuvens.

Não sabia quanto tempo passara ali, fitando o céu. De repente, sua atenção foi chamada pelo movimento vindo dos terrenos salpicados de pontos brancos.

Uma sombra se esgueirava pelo gramado. Vestia uma roupa negra, que se remexia devido à força do vento. Harry forçou a vista. A figura carregava alguma coisa consigo, sem muita dificuldade.

O garoto levou um susto ao perceber o que era.

Um corpo.

Só podia ser um corpo. Apesar de estar enrolado, alguma coisa dentro de sua mente o levava a crer que só podia ser um corpo.

E, sendo um corpo, quem o carregava só podia ser Michael Evans.

Harry fez menção de levantar-se e sair para contar a alguém que o assassino estava bem ali, que podiam pega-lo. Porém, ele sumiu na escuridão, por entre árvores frondosas.

Harry suspirou.

Poucos segundos depois, sua atenção foi novamente chamada para o local onde vira o assassino. Só que quem vinha logo atrás era um aluno. Que tinha o nome na lista das vítimas.

_Christian Baker estava lá fora atrás do assassino._

O sangue de Harry congelou por dentro de seu corpo. Sem pensar duas vezes, correu até a cama de Rony e cutucou o amigo.

-O que foi, Harry? – perguntou Rony, com a voz fraca.

-Vamos... Rápido! Se corrermos, poderemos salvar uma vida...

-O que...

-Christian Baker! Está lá nos terrenos, bem atrás do assassino! Temos que correr, Rony! Correr!

Rony levantou-se lentamente. Harry correu e apanhou a capa da invisibilidade e sua varinha.

-Dessa vez vamos prevenidos – falou, quando o amigo acabou de se levantar. – Anda logo, não podemos perder tempo!

Quando saíam pelo buraco no retrato, Harry pensou que estava certo ao imaginar que pesadelos piores poderiam vir naquela noite.

O que ele não esperava era que o próximo pesadelo seria real.

* * *

Não passou muito tempo e Harry e Rony já alcançavam as grandes portas do castelo, cobertos pela Capa da Invisibilidade. No caminho não encontraram nenhum obstáculo. 

Abriram a porta ao verificar que a barra estava limpa, e saíram para os terrenos salpicados de neve do castelo.

Harry recordou onde vira os dois correndo e apontou para Rony.

-É por aqui – disse, sua voz saindo acompanhada por uma lufada de fumaça.

Os dois quase corriam por debaixo da capa. A mente de Harry maquinava. O que dera na cabeça de Christian para se arriscar, indo atrás de Michael Evans?

Caminharam e caminharam. Harry notou que estavam se encaminhando para a saída da escola. Os portões ladeados por javalis alados se encontrava bem em frente.

-Vamos ter que... sair? – perguntou Rony, tremendo ligeiramente.

-Acho que sim – respondeu Harry que, apesar de estar tão apavorado quanto o amigo, estava disposto a sair para salvar Christian.

Passaram pelos portões, sentindo um nó na garganta. Ultrapassar os limites da escola significava um perigo ainda maior. Muito maior.

Estavam na estrada agora. Uma lufada de vento gelado veio com força, fazendo os dentes de Harry começarem a ranger. A seu lado, Rony se encolhia, de frio e, principalmente, de pânico. Pareciam duas inocentes ovelhas indo até o lobo mau.

A estrada estava aparentemente tranqüila. De um lado, tinham somente árvores e arbustos, cobertos por uma fina camada de neve.

-Estou com medo, Harry – confessou Rony. – Está calmo demais.

Caminharam por mais uns cinco minutos, quando o primeiro sinal de movimentação surgiu. Harry segurou a varinha com força.

Eram vozes. Aproximando-se cada vez mais. Harry e Rony continuaram caminhando, mais lentamente agora, procurando algum sinal. As vozes se tornavam mais nítidas, porém, _eles não conseguiam encontrar quem estava conversando._

Harry se aproximou dos altos arbustos. As vozes pareciam vir de algum lugar do lado de dentro. Arriscando-se, Harry remexeu os arbustos e bisbilhotou para dentro.

Nada.

-De onde vêm essas vozes? – perguntou para si mesmo.

-Você realmente quer saber? – indagou Rony. – Por mim, iríamos embora agora mesmo e esquecíamos tudo isso.

-Não – cortou Harry. – Se já estamos aqui, vamos até o fim.

Enquanto Harry ia adentrando o matagal, um pensamento veio para a mente de Rony. _Que fim? A nossa morte? _Mas ele resolveu guardar esse péssimo pensamento para si.

Entraram no meio da mata. Em alguns pontos, a neve não os alcançava. Apesar de estarem protegidos pela capa, caminhavam com cuidado. Os passos ecoavam baixinho, devido às últimas folhas do outono que jaziam no solo.

Caminharam muito, tensos, até chegarem ao final da mata. As vozes ainda podiam ser ouvidas. Harry analisou através do campo auditivo, indo à procura de onde as vozes se tornassem mais fortes. Havia um buraco, próximo ao fim da mata, e ele se aproximou. As vozes, por incrível que podia parecer, ficaram mais altas _bem ali._

Harry colocou o ouvido próximo ao buraco.

-O que está fazendo? – perguntou Rony. – Eu aqui, apavorado, e você agachado brincando de índio?

-Não estou brincando de índio. É que as vozes parecem mais altas por aqui.

-O que? Acha que eles estão conversando dentro da terra?

-Não, mas...

Uma mão voou de dentro do buraco com estrondo, salpicando terra para todos os lados, e pegou a perna de Harry, fazendo-o tombar no chão.

Rony saltou para trás, devido ao pânico. A mão puxava Harry para dentro, mas ele resistia. Arranhava as unhas no solo, tentando resistir a força daquela pessoa que o puxava.

-Rony... Ajude-me – pediu, em pânico, sentindo que não iria resistir por muito tempo.

Rony aproximou-se e, quando fez menção de estender a mão para o amigo, alguém se adiantou, saindo de algum lugar às suas costas, e estendeu as mãos para o garoto. Era Christian Baker.

-Segure firme, Harry – pediu.

Harry segurou as mãos do garoto e impulsionou seu corpo para cima. Rony também ofereceu ajuda, segurando os cotovelos de Harry. Eram quatro mãos ajudando Harry, e apenas duas tentando puxa-lo para baixo, vindas de dentro do buraco. A força que vinha do lado de cima prevaleceu e Harry sentiu as mãos que o puxavam por abaixo vacilarem. O corpo de Harry saiu do buraco e ele caiu no chão de terra, de costas, completamente exausto.

-Obrigado – agradeceu a Christian, suspirando de alívio. – E olha que nós é que viemos lhe ajudar...

No entanto, naquele instante, o momento de alívio foi quebrado pela voz fria que saía de dentro do buraco. Ela parecia ordenar alguém, com grande ferocidade.

-_Heliopatas, vão!_

Harry já ouvira aquela palavra antes. Seu sangue gelou mais uma vez naquela noite, dessa vez com uma intensidade absurda, tornando-se mais gelado de que o frio que pairava na madrugada. Lembrou-se de onde ouvira.

Luna Lovegood, no ano anterior: _São espíritos do fogo, figuras altas, grandes e flamejantes que galopam pela terra queimando tudo que encontram... _E, quando todos duvidaram – as histórias de Luna eram realmente absurdas – ela completara, dizendo que _havia testemunhas oculares._

Harry percebeu que, nessa noite, poderia se incluir no meio dessas testemunhas.

-O que são heliopatas? – perguntou Rony em voz alta.

-Corre – avisou Harry, e disparou, abandonando a capa e segurando-a na mão.

Os três dispararam pela mata. Harry pensou se o assassino não estava tirando uma com a cara dos três. Afinal, a lenda dos heliopatas era _totalmente absurda._

Absurda ou não, Harry ouviu a primeira rajada de fogo ás suas costas, queimando uma enorme árvore seca. O calor era forte. Sem dúvida, algo realmente cuspira fogo lá atrás.

Harry corria sem parar, com certa dificuldade por causa do pânico, que só ajudava a piorar a situação. Uma nova rajada de ar quente foi sentida às suas costas, e Harry ouviu o estalo da madeira se queimando.

Como poderia acontecer aquilo? Heliopatas não podiam existir... Harry não ia conseguir resistir em dar apenas uma olhadela na coisa que os perseguia. Precisava se certificar de que aquilo às suas costas não eram heliopatas.

Virou rapidamente a cabeça, sem deixar de correr, e viu... Ele _viu._

Os espíritos do fogo... Eram realmente espíritos, pois tinham uma aparência estranha. Os heliopatas eram enormes, vermelhos, e tinham labaredas de fogo saltando pela pele escamosa. Sim, Harry podia ver a pele escamosa, iluminada pelo fogo. Era como um animal. Andava sobre quatro patas enormes. A cabeça assemelhava-se a de um lagarto, e Harry lembrou dos dinossauros de brinquedo que vira no quarto de Duda, há muito tempo atrás. Só que, pensou ele com uma reviravolta no estômago, os heliopatas tinham a aparência muito pior. Dinossauros não irradiavam fogo da pele. Não tinham aquela horrível pele vermelha enfeitada de labaredas. Parecia ser uma mistura de dinossauro com dragão. Eles avançavam com uma fúria incontrolável. De seus focinhos e boca eles cuspiam o fogo, em chamas enormes.

Harry virou-se novamente para frente, porém, tropeçou num galho caído no chão.

E caiu.

Rony interrompeu sua corrida e voltou para oferecer ajuda ao amigo, juntamente com Christian Baker.

Rony levantou os olhos para os heliopatas e quase desmaiou. Christian ajudou Harry a se levantar, com os olhos virados para os heliopatas que estavam _perto demais._

O galopar tornou-se nítido. Quando Harry impulsionou seu corpo, com a ajuda de Christian, os dois heliopatas passaram entre eles, separando as mãos dos dois. Christian caiu no chão, assim como Harry.

Harry sentiu a mão arder. No local onde o heliopata encostara ao passar entre eles, havia uma leve queimadura de raspão e um corte, que já começava a sangrar.

Os heliopatas pararam a marcha ao ver que eles tinham ficado para trás e viraram-se. Christian juntou o máximo de esforço que podia, levantou-se e correu para ajudar Harry novamente. Rony, em estado de pânico, estava parado atrás de uma árvore, escondido daqueles horríveis – animais, espíritos, coisas.

Harry olhou para o lado ainda sentado no chão. Um dos heliopatas vinha em sua direção. Harry tentou apoiar-se no chão, e se levantar, mas sua mão estava queimando feito brasa.

-Anda logo, Harry. Vamos! – bradou Christian ao estender-lhe a mão.

Harry segurou firme a mão do garoto com sua mão sadia e foi puxado no instante em que o heliopata alcançou o lugar onde estava deitado. Harry sentiu o forte calor passar bem perto de sua pele.

Harry olhou ao redor e encontrou Rony em seu esconderijo.

O pior era que o outro heliopata corria na direção do amigo.

-Rony, cuidado! – gritou Harry, no que o amigo olhou para o animal vindo em sua direção e jogou-se para o lado. O heliopata bateu com força no tronco da árvore, que começou a queimar no mesmo instante.

Rony estava encolhido no meio da grama. A árvore em que o heliopata colidira era seca, e começou a estalar fortemente.

-Ela vai despencar! – exclamou Harry.

Nem teve tempo de analisar melhor. O outro heliopata vinha em sua direção, com toda a força, seus olhos negros vazios, soltando labaredas por todo o corpo.

Harry tomou impulso e, quando o animal estava chegando perto, deslizou o corpo pelas folhas, puxando Christian junto, e eles passaram por baixo do corpo super aquecido do animal.

O heliopata foi com tudo e bateu na mesma árvore em que o outro colidira, caindo desacordado.

A árvore seca balançou ainda mais e foi tomada por uma nova rajada de fogo. Estalos, estalos, estalos. Ela começou a balançar.

E, se caísse, iria bem na direção de Rony, que ainda estava deitado, apavorado, no meio das folhas.

Harry não pensou duas vezes. Ele e Christian começaram a correr o máximo que podiam. Ao redor, tudo crepitava. Tudo era fogo...

A árvore inclinou-se, indo ao encontro fatal com Rony. Inclinou-se mais e mais. Harry e Christian alcançaram Rony, agachando-se, no último segundo antes da árvore tocar o chão.

Uma grande rajada de fogo saltou quando a árvore em chamas tocou o solo recheado de folhas secas.

Finalmente alcançaram a saída da mata. Porém, continuaram correndo, apesar de todas as dores que sentiam em todo o corpo e do cansaço pela fuga.

Correram alguns metros e pararam. O cansaço era muito grande. As pernas estavam bambas, como se estivessem prestes a parar de funcionar.

Harry deu uma olhadela para trás.

Não podia acreditar.

A mata, onde encontraram os heliopatas, que tinha as árvores chamuscadas e um incêndio se anunciando, _não tinha mais fogo algum. _Nenhum clarão podia ser visto mais, nem a fumaça negra irradiada de um incêndio. Nada. As árvores estavam lá, balançando com o vento, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Harry balançou a cabeça e esfregou os olhos com os dedos. Sua cabeça girava.

-Não posso acreditar – murmurou, entre a respiração ofegante. – Por favor, olhem lá e... Digam que não estão vendo o que estou vendo...

Christian e Rony olharam. O queixo de Rony foi ao chão. Christian passou uma mão pela testa suada.

-É impressionante – exclamou, com a voz quase num sussurro. – Não tem mais nada.

-Nem uma fagulha – sussurrou Harry, exausto.

-Minha nossa... Com quem estamos lidando? – perguntou Rony, com a voz seca.

-Com Michael Evans – respondeu Christian. – Mas nunca imaginei que ele fosse capaz de tudo isso... Ele tem mais poderes do que pensávamos, Harry. Vencer essa batalha vai ser muito difícil.

Harry esfregou os olhos novamente. Queria muito acreditar que toda aquela terrível noite tivesse apenas passado de um pesadelo.

Mas não. Era real. O pior de tudo era que era real. Lá estava a mata, normal. Nenhum sinal dos heliopatas. O que ele não daria para acordar em sua cama, suado e trêmulo, mas percebendo que nada tinha passado de mais um pesadelo.

Queria muito. Mas pontos do seu corpo ardiam, e uma de suas mãos tinha uma leve queimadura e um corte. Sinais de que aquele pesadelo maluco tinha acontecido realmente.

Caminhando até o castelo, agora sob a capa, Harry pensou que, considerando os fatores de ilusão contidos no ocorrido, como os heliopatas, aquele foi o pior pesadelo daquela terrível noite de novembro.

* * *

É evidente que, naquela noite, tanto ele como Rony não conseguiram dormir, e presumiam que Christian também estava acordado naquele instante. 

Fazia muito tempo que haviam chegado. A madrugada já dava lugar para a manhã, e, do lado de fora, o céu ia clareando lentamente. Os dois estavam no salão comunal, sentados no canto mais afastado da lareira – já tinham visto fogo demais.

Harry improvisara um curativo sobre o corte da mão. A leve queimadura iria deixar para quando amanhecesse, indo até a ala hospitalar e dando qualquer desculpa para Madame Pomfrey.

Rony tinha um corte na perna, por causa da hora em que desviou do heliopata que avançara para ele.

-Pra mim, o pior de tudo não são os ferimentos – comentou Harry, ainda chocado, com o olhar vazio. – O pior foi ter visto aquelas... coisas horríveis, e depois olhar para trás e ver que a mata estava absolutamente normal. Olha, Rony, se eu estivesse sozinho, diria que tinha enlouquecido. Diria que tudo não passou de uma alucinação. O problema é que eu não estava sozinho, e você e Christian também viram. Não tem como dizer que tudo aquilo não aconteceu...

Rony apenas confirmou com a cabeça. O choque ainda o estava afetando.

-Voldemort deixou poderes demais para o Michael Evans. Poderes, entretanto, que ele só pode usar fora da escola.

-Ainda bem – suspirou Rony. – Já imaginou aquelas coisas cuspindo fogo pelos corredores da escola.

-Michael é realmente muito perigoso... Temos que apanha-lo o mais rápido possível.

-De preferência aqui na escola, porque eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de enfrentar Michael Evans quando ele estiver rodeado por aqueles monstros.

-A cada dia torna-se mais urgente a prisão desse maluco... Hoje é sábado... Vamos aproveitar para formar uma nova reunião de suspeitos.

Harry encarou Rony.

-É questão de vida ou morte, Rony. Ou prendemos esse maluco, ou somos assassinados por ele ou assados por aqueles heliopatas.

* * *

Quando ele e Rony começaram a interromper a manhã de sábado dos suspeitos – para desgosto destes, já que todos queriam se divertir patinando no gelo ou montando bonecos de neve – , foram recepcionados por feições de surpresa. 

-Por que uma reunião? – perguntou Padma Patil, que fora convocada junto com a irmã. – A assassina já foi presa.

-Pensei que não precisávamos mais nos reunir – estranhou Gina, corada devido à presença de Harry.

-Perda de tempo – respondeu Jennifer Yumi, ao lado de James e Christian, que escondera dos amigos o ocorrido com os heliopatas.

Porém, todos cederam após Harry explicar vagamente que o caso talvez ainda não tivesse se encerrado, com exceção de Draco Malfoy e Kevin Wallace.

-Não vou para mais nenhuma dessas reuniões idiotas – sibilou Malfoy. – Todos sabem que a assassina está presa, aliás, a melhor amiga de vocês.

-A Granger Sangue-Ruim – debochou Kevin. – Foi uma pena... ela era um _espetáculo!_

Harry interrompeu Rony, que já ia avançando para o garoto com o punho fechado. Tentava ser simpático com Draco e Kevin, para tentar fazer com que os dois cedessem ao pedido.

-Talvez não esteja solucionado – falou Harry.

-Pra nós está, Potter – falou Draco, com a voz fria. – Não vamos mais às suas reuniões. Afinal, a pessoa que as comandava era a melhor amiga do assassino... Aliás, é você mesmo, não é?

Harry aproximou-se mais do garoto e o encarou.

-Tudo bem, Draco. Não vá. Só guarde uma coisa. Talvez você e seu amigo não sejam o assassino...

-Não somos – interrompeu Kevin, levantando o dedo indicador.

-...então se incluiriam no meio das vítimas. Por isso, é melhor irem na reunião. Temos evidências de que ainda há um assassino aqui na escola. Se vocês querem que ele seja preso antes de decepar vocês e de lhes cortar as tripas, é melhor irem até a reunião e _colaborarem._

Harry fez uma expressão de suspense e saiu, acompanhado de Rony. No horário da reunião, às três da tarde, Draco e Kevin já estavam à espera no local combinado com todos.

Todos compareceram. Harry abriu a porta camuflada e todos os suspeitos – sete no momento, excluindo ele, Rony e Hagrid.

Os sete caminharam até o palco de madeira e se sentaram ao redor, como sempre faziam. Harry sentiu um aperto no estômago ao ver que o número de alunos diminuíra. Estavam sendo liquidados um a um. Com um novo aperto, imaginou quais estariam ali na próxima reunião. E se ele próprio também estaria.

Encostou a porta e dirigiu-se ao centro do palco de madeira. Pigarreou e começou.

-Sei que muitos podem estranhar essa nova reunião, já que Hermione Granger foi presa acusada dos assassinatos ocorridos na escola, e agora cumpre uma severa pena em Azkaban...

-Bem feito – disse Draco, com sua voz arrastada carregada de arrogância. – Foi pega com a boca na botija, ou melhor, com a mão na faca.

Apenas Kevin Wallace riu da piadinha. Harry olhou rapidamente para Rony, e viu que o rosto do amigo tinha se avermelhado como se fosse explodir.

-Como eu ia dizendo... Apesar da prisão de Hermione, tenho razões para afirmar que ainda há um assassino solto aqui em Hogwarts.

-A única assassina era aquela sangue-ruim – retornou Draco a provocar. – Vocês querem é encontrar um novo culpado, para livrar a cara daquela psicopata.

Rony fechou os punhos, o rosto agora ardendo como pimenta.

-A coitada da Úrsula... Quase morreu. Ficou com um corte enorme no braço. Causado por quem? Pela maluca da Granger. Aquela assassina. Tomara que apodreça na cadeia. Tomara que seja assassinada na cadeia, derramando na cela seu sangue-ruim, seu sangue podre...

Rony não se controlou e pulou para cima de Draco, derrubando-o do pequeno palco. Rony deu um soco no rosto do garoto. Draco começou a gritar. Harry e Kevin seguraram Rony, impedindo-o de ir em frente.

-Eu devia estourar a sua cara! – vociferou Rony, ofegante.

Kevin foi até Draco, ampara-lo, e ao abaixar-se viu as lascas de madeira que saltaram da lateral do pequeno palco. Franziu a testa, intrigado.

-Harry... Venha ver isso.

Harry desceu do palco e aproximou-se do local onde Kevin indicava. Assim que bateu os olhos, franziu a sobrancelha.

-Há algo por baixo... – murmurou. – Por favor, Kevin, puxe para cima lá do outro lado.

Kevin foi até o outro lado do palco e encontrou um espaço onde colocou os dedos e empurrou para cima, com certa dificuldade. Harry fez o mesmo.

E a madeira foi saindo. E revelando algo por baixo. Quando a superfície de madeira finalmente foi retirada, Harry e Kevin colocaram-na num canto e voltaram-se para olhar o que havia por baixo.

Era impressionante.

Era o círculo. O círculo do assassino.

O palco circular havia sido pintado por baixo. Havia diversos desenhos ao redor do círculo. Todos coloridos, bem-feitos. Mas eram os _mesmos desenhos_, o _mesmo círculo_.

E abaixo do círculo havia uma inscrição:_ Jovens Anti-Trevas._

**N/A: Agora, aguardem o próximo capítulo! E reviews, por favor...**

**Quanto a comunidade no Orkut, achei bacana, mas eu queria dar uma espiada 'lá também e eu não tenho Orkut, se alguém quiser me convidar... Vai ser legal.**


	34. Jovens AntiTrevas

**CAPÍTULO 34**

**Jovens Anti-Trevas**

Mais tarde, Harry não conseguiria calcular o tempo que ficou fitando aquele círculo desenhado sob o palco de madeira.Só lembraria que havia permanecido com os olhos fixos no desenho, passando por cada figura do círculo, e pela inscrição Jovens Anti-Trevas – que ele não sabia o que era, mas acreditava ser de grande importância.

Todos que estavam na sala pararam juntamente com o garoto, e procuraram ver o que chamava tanto sua atenção. Rony e Draco esqueceram-se da briga e grudaram os olhos no círculo.

Harry podia distinguir as figuras agora. Ao redor, havia onze desenhos. Uma estrela de quatro pontas na parte de cima, e na parte inferior um crânio. Os desenhos ao redor constituíam de uma labareda de fogo, um olho, um sol, uma cobra, uma aranha, um leão, uma nuvem, um raio e um cristal – o conhecido cristal que Laurie indicara como sendo Miss Reynolds.

Harry coçou a cabeça, intrigado. O que o círculo que o assassino fazia questão de deixar ao lado do corpo de suas vítimas estava fazendo ali, desenhado naquele palco circular, com tamanho capricho e com o nome de Jovens Anti-Trevas? Harry contou cada um dos desenhos, e o número de desenhos ao redor do círculo _não batia_ _com o número dos suspeitos. _Isso atrapalhava seu raciocínio de que cada desenho indicava uma das vítimas.

Havia muito no que pensar... Ainda havia muito... Harry despertou e olhou para os oito jovens ao seu redor. Por trás de algum (ou de _alguns_) daqueles rostos, alguém sabia muito bem o que era aquele círculo, e o que era aquela coisa de Jovens Anti-Trevas. O atormentava muito ter consciência daquilo... Ter que conviver com o mal sem saber por trás de quem ele se encontrava.

Rony secava a testa com um lenço e fitava Harry com os olhos confusos, segurando o corte na perna, feito pelo heliopata, com a outra mão. Kevin, que indicara para Harry que havia alguma coisa sob o palco de madeira, cochichava algo para Draco, que arregalava os olhos no mesmo instante. Padma Patil mantinha o rosto impassível, ao lado da irmã, Parvati. James Smith lançava olhares furtivos para Padma, enquanto Christian e Jennifer, ao seu lado, olhavam boquiabertos o desenho. Gina, por sua vez, passava o olhar por todos os cantos da sala, sem dar a mínima para o círculo. Seu olhar às vezes parava em um garoto de cabelos loiros e, em outras, num garoto de cabelos pretos e óculos de aros redondos.

Harry suspirou.

-–Algum de vocês sabe o que é isso? – perguntou, num tom de voz grave.

Demorou um tempo, mas, após alguns instantes, Christian Baker levantou a mão – que ostentava um curativo sobre um corte profundo, causado pelo incidente da noite anterior.

-–É o círculo que Michael Evans costuma deixar ao lado de suas vítimas.

-–Isso mesmo – respondeu Harry lentamente, olhando novamente para o círculo. – O mesmo desenho... Aqui, bem debaixo dos nossos olhos. O mesmo círculo...

-–O que isso quer dizer? – perguntou Gina.

-–Até agora não sei... A única coisa que esse círculo tem de diferente é que ele tem essa inscrição aqui embaixo. Esses "_Jovens Anti-Trevas"._ Não faço a mínima idéia do que é isso.

-–Um palco circular... – falou Gina, pensativa, aproximando-se do palco. – Com esse desenho... Essa sala camuflada, que não deixa de ser um lugar secreto. Sabe o que parece isso?

-–O que?

-–Uma espécie de _grupo secreto, _como o que montamos no ano passado. Igual a nossa extinta Armada de Dumbledore. Um local onde jovens bruxos deviam se reunir, como o próprio nome já diz, contra as artes das trevas.

A sala mergulhou em silêncio. Harry coçava o queixo.

-–Harry, só pode ser isso – falou Gina, olhando para ele. – Eles criaram esse símbolo, esse nome, e encontraram um local seguro para se reunirem. A mesma coisa que fizemos no ano passado. Isso só pode ser um grupo secreto.

Harry, que permanecera imóvel enquanto a garota falava, subitamente se moveu, com um estalido pipocando em sua cabeça.

-–Se você estiver certa... Se essa foi realmente uma sala usada por esse grupo secreto... Então, dentro desses armários ou em qualquer canto, deve haver algo sobre eles.

-–Pra que procurarmos algo sobre esse tal grupo idiota? – perguntou Draco, com a voz arrastada.

-–Porque esse grupo, isso se for um grupo, é o centro de tudo – respondeu Harry, aproximando-se do garoto, os olhos faiscantes. – Você não percebe a importância? Se esse grupo não tivesse nada a ver com tudo o que está acontecendo, por que acha que ele faria tanta questão em deixar o símbolo deles ao lado de cada corpo?

Malfoy engoliu em seco, mas tentou não demonstrar que sentira uma pontada de medo ao ver a expressão furiosa que estava estampada no rosto de Harry.

Harry virou-se para todos.

-–Eu já havia descoberto que cada símbolo indicava uma das vítimas do assassino. Porém, o que não havia pensado é que há menos desenhos do que vítimas.

-–Talvez um desenho indique mais de uma pessoa – sugeriu Christian.

-–Talvez – falou Harry. – O que ainda não sei é qual o critério escolhido pelo assassino para selecionar qual desenho indicaria qual vítima.

-–Quem sabe seja pela semelhança física – debochou Draco.

-–Isso eu já desconsiderei – rebateu Harry. – Afinal, não tem nenhuma lesma desenhada lá que se pareça com você.

Algumas risadinhas foram ouvidas na sala – a de Rony fora, sem dúvida, a mais alta de todas.

-–O único símbolo que eu sei quem indica é o cristal, já que, nas anotações de Laurie, havia um desenho do círculo e, do cristal, saía uma seta indicando o nome de Miss Reynolds. Agora... Como saber qual foi o critério escolhido? Eu peço a colaboração de vocês para que ajudem a procurar alguma coisa nessa sala sobre os _Jovens Anti-Trevas._

Harry encaminhou-se a um dos armários e abriu-o. Ele já imaginava que não haveria nada ali – já inspecionara os armários da sala anteriormente. Porém, usou a cabeça e resolveu compartilhar a sua idéia.

-–Provavelmente nada será encontrado de cara. No entanto, é só pensarmos. Se eles usaram uma superfície de madeira para cobrir o símbolo do grupo, era porque temiam que alguém encontrasse a sala. Deve haver fundos falsos nesses armários. Tentem encontra-los.

Todos os alunos remexiam nos armários – até mesmo Draco e Kevin. Harry não pôde deixar de pensar que, quando a vida está em jogo, qualquer um abaixa a crista para salva-la.

Harry voltou sua atenção para o armário. Tateou e encontrou o fundo falso na madeira em frente. Puxou com certa dificuldade e abriu-o. Novamente o círculo. O desenho era tão bem feito quanto o do palco.

-–Harry! Achei uma coisa! – chamou-o Jennifer, balançando nas mãos um pedaço de pergaminho.

O garoto foi rapidamente até ela e tomou o pergaminho de suas mãos, com enorme ansiedade. Harry soprou, tirando o pó que estava sobre o pergaminho. E, no mesmo instante em que seus olhos bateram no pergaminho, Harry já leu os nomes dos fundadores do grupo secreto – sim, agora ele também tinha a absoluta certeza que se tratava de uma sociedade secreta. Os nomes dos fundadores... Os quatro nomes... Ele não podia acreditar... Seu coração pulsava forte, quase rasgando sua pele. Ele podia sentir as batidas doerem no peito, ecoarem em seus ouvidos...

_**SOCIEDADE SECRETA**_

**JOVENS ANTI-TREVAS**

_**Combatendo o mal que existe no mundo da magia**_

_**Fundadores:**_

_**Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas, Pontas.**_

**Membros:**

_**Ludmylla Patil**_

_**Coddy Sawyer**_

_**Jane Reynolds**_

_**Frank Baker**_

_**Merita Chang**_

_**Calvin Yumi**_

_**Vinny Smith**_

_**Dennis Sheppard**_

_**Kleiton Parkinson**_

_**Hagrid**_

**_REPRESENTAÇÃO DE CADA JOVEM:_**

**ESTRELA DE QUATRO PONTAS**

_**Líderes**_

_**OLHO**_

**O espião **

**_Frank Baker, Kleiton Parkinson_**

**_SOL_ **

**Inteligência **

**_Merita Chang, Calvin Yumi_**

_**COBRA**_

**Investigação **

**_Dennis Sheppard_**

**_ARANHA _**

**Agilidade**

**_Ludmylla Patil_**

_**LEÃO**_

**Coragem **

**_Coddy Sawyer_**

_**NUVEM**_

**Membro Secreto**

**_Hagrid_**

_**RAIO**_

**Força**

**_Vinny Smith_**

_**CRISTAL**_

**Amizade**

**_Jane Reynolds_**

E a representação de nossos inimigos:

_**CRÂNIO**_

**O pior inimigo**

**_Voldemort_**

_**LABAREDA DE FOGO**_

**Prováveis inimigos**

**_Lucio Malfoy, Brad Wallace, Crabbe, Ranhoso_**

_**Não nos responsabilizamos por futuros danos aos membros do grupo. Ninguém foi forçado a nada. Futuros danos, decapitações ou torturas sofridas estarão sob responsabilidade do próprio individuo.**_

Harry releu o conteúdo do pergaminho. Os nomes dos fundadores eram o que mais o abalava. Tinha que conferir novamente, para ter _certeza_ de que aquilo não era uma arte produzida por sua mente.

Não era. Lá estavam os nomes: _Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas, Pontas._

Mas não era só isso que aquele pergaminho tinha de revelador. Cada um dos integrantes do grupo tinha o sobrenome das vítimas escolhidas pelo assassino.

Harry olhou para os rostos curiosos que o encaravam. Voltou novamente sua atenção para o pergaminho e recomeçou a relê-lo, só que em voz alta.

Harry aumentou sua voz na palavra _Membros_, e ia a aumentando a cada sobrenome. Os alunos que ouviam o nome do pai ou da mãe ser pronunciado ficava estático. Padma, Parvati, Christian, James e Jennifer pareciam ter ensaiado as mesmas expressões faciais por muito tempo.

Harry só omitiu os nomes dos inimigos, para não provocar ataques em Malfoy.

Após o término da leitura, Harry suspirou e retornou para o centro do palco, sobre o desenho do círculo.

-–O meu pai está entre os fundadores do grupo, assim como o pai ou a mãe de alguns de vocês está aqui também, na lista de participantes do grupo...O que houve, Rony?

Rony erguia a mão no ar. Harry olhou e viu que o garoto segurava alguma coisa.

-–Tenho um papel aqui – falou Rony, já se encaminhando até o amigo - , e acho que pode ter alguma importância.

Harry apanhou o papel e leu:

**MARCHA**

_A_ _cada um que se alista_

_Coloca em risco a própria vida_

_Loucos, insanos, aventureiros?_

_Bobos, malucos_? _Ou, como diria,_

_Karkylus, o velho bobão: Idiota é o bruxo que arrisca a sua bunda,_

_Pode ficar com uma dor profunda._

* * *

_O brado ecoa, e a marcha se inicia._

_E o penúltimo da fila, pula o primeiro_

_Logo o de cima se adianta, seguido do primeiro, do seguinte e do "lanterninha"_

_Riam quando o último mole desmaia, risadas, risadas na marcha dos Jovens Anti-Trevas, pois_

_Um do centro fura o outro, salta um,vem dois embaixo, dois encima, um desmaia, que agonia!_

_Gritaria, algazarra, varinhas em punho._

_Contra as trevas marchemos, e jamais perderemos._

Apesar de toda agonia crescente, Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir. A marcha dos jovens tinha todo o humor que cercava seu pai e seus amigos.

-–É uma espécie de esboço de uma canção-tema do grupo – falou aos ouvintes, sorrindo. – Alguém mais encontrou outra coisa?

A mão de James se levantou.

-–É uma espécie de pergaminho com nomes de... _inimigos._

O garoto levou o pergaminho até Harry e o entregou. Com extrema curiosidade, Harry leu, em voz alta:

**JOVENS ANTI-TREVAS**

**INIMIGOS**

**_Um jovem do grupo jamais deve travar qualquer contato com um desses:_**

_**VOLDEMORT**_

_**LÚCIO MALFOY**_

_**CRABBE**_

_**BRAD WALLACE**_

_**SEVERO SNAPE (RANHOSO)**_

Harry olhou logo para Draco e Kevin, que o olhavam com expressões de desgosto.

-–Era só o que faltava! – explodiu Draco. – Vim para essa reunião idiota para ouvir ofensas sobre meu pai!

-–Draco, isso já estava escrito aqui, e os nomes deles, aliás, já apareciam nos desenhos do círculo – defendeu-se Harry. – E, de qualquer forma, ajudou.

-–Como? Ajudou somente a queimar mais o nome do meu querido pai e...

-–Ajudou porque encontramos mais sobrenomes que coincidentemente estão na lista negra de Michael Evans. Malfoy, Crabbe e Wallace.

-–Que história é essa de sobrenomes? – perguntou Draco, ainda irritado, com as bochechas avermelhadas.

-–Isso mesmo. _Michael Evans está matando os herdeiros dos integrantes do grupo _ou, como vimos agora,_ dos inimigos do grupo também!_

Um silêncio aterrorizante pairou na sala. Rostos tensos, nervosos, encaravam um ao outro, ante a bomba da revelação.

-–Agora resta a dúvida: por que essa obsessão de Michael por esse grupo secreto? Pra que matar os herdeiros dos integrantes e até dos inimigos?

-–Isso realmente é uma obsessão – opinou James. – Criar todo esse cenário macabro por causa desse grupo.

-–E atingindo justamente nós, que não temos nada a ver com isso – suspirou Parvati.

-–Será que nós, filhos, devemos pagar pelos erros de nossos pais? – perguntou Christian.

-–Mas que _erros_ seriam esses? – falou Harry, com a cabeça confusa. – Quais foram os erros que eles tiveram que o levou a matar tanta gente?

Harry respirou fundo e tentou fazer com que uma idéia viesse à sua mente. Nada. Por mais que passasse horas pensando sobre aquilo, nunca encontraria a resposta sobre esse ódio doentio de Michael em relação aos Jovens Anti – Trevas.

-–A reunião está dada por encerrada – falou, por fim, e os jovens começaram a sair da sala, em silêncio, talvez pensando em tudo que haviam encontrado, assim como ele fazia.

O que doía em Harry era ter consciência de que _pelo menos um _deles sabia muito bem qual era a relação entre os crimes e o grupo dos Jovens Anti – Trevas.

Michael Evans. Michael Evans, que acompanhava cada reunião junto com os inocentes. Michael Evans, que por trás de um daqueles rostos ajudava, opinava. Michael Evans, que, assim como aquela sala, estava camuflado, camuflado num corpo que não era dele.

Harry virou-se novamente para o desenho no palco.

Jovens Anti – Trevas.

Qual segredo estava por trás desse grupo? Que segredo era esse que o tempo fizera questão de esconder? Por que Sirius e Lupin nunca tocaram no nome do grupo para ele?

Ele iria descobrir. Ah, iria.

A maldição de Michael havia ressuscitado aquele segredo.

E, por mais esquecido que esse segredo estivesse, ele teria que vir à tona.

* * *

Quando Rony caminhava pelo castelo junto com Harry – apesar de ser um final de semana, nenhum dos dois sentia a mínima vontade de sair – , encontrou Gina, que vinha aos pulos até ele, e passou por Harry como se, ali, houvesse um fantasma. 

-–Ótimas notícias! – exclamou.

-–O que houve? – perguntou Rony, ansioso. Ele ansiava por boas notícias.

-–Mamãe me escreveu, contando que o pai de Úrsula está adorando o serviço do papai. E que o salário dele será dobrado!

-–Que bom, Gina – Rony sorriu, com sinceridade. O que mais esperava era que tudo em sua família se acertasse, após a terrível bomba que foi a foto de Gina ao lado de um Malfoy publicada nos jornais.

-–Estou indo agora mesmo atrás de Úrsula, para contar a novidade! E agradecer a ela, claro, pois sem ela nada disso teria acontecido.

-–Posso ir com você, Gina? – ofereceu-se Rony. – Úrsula merece agradecimentos pessoalmente.

-–Claro! Ela vai adorar. Vamos?

Rony olhou para Harry, que sorriu. Sendo assim, Rony saiu com Gina atrás de Úrsula, deixando Harry sozinho.

"Então, cada integrante do grupo era escolhido de acordo com uma característica, e cada desenho indicava essa característica. Se eu seguir a idéia de que cada símbolo indica uma das vítimas, e se somente os herdeiros são assassinados, como é que Hermione e Rony estão entre as vítimas se seus pais nunca estiveram no grupo? A estrela de quatro pontas era os líderes… Logo, Hermione e Rony estão na lista por serem os líderes junto comigo! Mas... Sim, isso pode ser considerado agora, mas a lista negra foi feita antes das nossas investigações, claro... Então eles entraram nessa apenas por serem meus amigos... Tenho que organizar tudo direitinho…", e, nesses pensamentos, voltou às pressas para a sala camuflada na parede. Ao chegar, abriu um armário e, pegando um pedaço limpo de pergaminho, iniciou suas anotações, olhando atentamente para o círculo desenhado sobre o palco.

* * *

Rony e Gina encontraram Úrsula no jardim. Ao vê-los, a garota abriu-se num enorme sorriso. 

-–Como vão vocês? – perguntou, dirigindo-se aos dois, embora seus olhos só estivessem voltados para o rosto de Rony.

-–Estamos ótimos, e graças a você – respondeu Rony, também sorrindo, fazendo a jovem se derreter por dentro.

-–É – completou Gina. – Graças a você a nossa família está se estabilizando novamente.

-–Fico feliz em saber. Essa era a minha intenção ao arranjar o emprego para o pai de vocês e seus irmãos.

-–Ah, lembrei-me de que tenho que fazer... um dever de Poções – falou Gina, ligeiramente tensa. – Até mais, Úrsula.

Os dois ficaram sozinhos. Rony, sem graça, resolveu que teria de se mandar também.

-–Eu deixei o Harry sozinho e... Acho que ele está me esperando. É melhor ir andando.

Ia virando-se, quando Úrsula segurou seu braço.

-–Fique mais um pouco – pediu, ternamente.

Rony cedeu ao pedido. Os olhos de Úrsula transmitiam um certo brilho que o fez atender ao pedido da garota. Lentamente, Úrsula segurou a mão do garoto.

-–Eu fico pensando se... Você guarda alguma mágoa em relação a mim... Por causa do que houve. Por eu ter denunciado a Hermione.

Ela baixou os olhos, respirando fundo.

-–Claro que não, Úrsula – respondeu Rony, levantando o rosto da garota. – Não existe mágoa alguma. Você fez apenas o que tinha de ser feito.

-–Sabe o que é – falou ela, e Rony viu uma lágrima se formando no canto do olho esquerdo da garota. – Seria muito ruim eu perder sua amizade... Eu gosto muito de você, Rony.

O garoto sorriu.

-–Eu também gosto muito de você, Úrsula.

Ele foi pego de surpresa ao ver que o rosto da garota aproximava-se do seu. Úrsula passou uma das mãos no rosto dele, enquanto ia se aproximando da boca do garoto. Ela podia sentir a respiração ofegante do garoto ir de encontro ao seu rosto. Seus lábios estavam perto um do outro, muito perto...

* * *

Harry fez suas anotações vorazmente. 

Quando finalmente atualizou a lista dos símbolos, suspirou e contemplou o seu trabalho:

_CRÂNIO_ O pior inimigo _Voldemort_

**LABAREDA DE FOGO**

Prováveis inimigos ANTES: Lucio Malfoy, Brad Wallace, Crabbe pai, Snape DEPOIS: Draco Malfoy, Kevin Wallace, Crabbe filho, Snape _ESTRELA DE QUATRO PONTAS_

**Os líderes**

ANTES: Tiago Potter, Sirius Black, Pedro Pettigrew, Remo Lupin 

**DEPOIS: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Rony Weasley.**

**OLHO**

O espião ANTES: Frank Baker, Kleiton Parkinson _DEPOIS: Christian Baker, Pansy Parkinson_ SOL Inteligência ANTES: Merita Chang, Calvin Yumi _DEPOIS: Cho Chang, Jennifer Yumi_

**COBRA**

Investigação ANTES: Dennis Sheppard _DEPOIS: Charles Sheppard_ _ARANHA_ Agilidade 

_ANTES: Ludmylla Patil_** DEPOIS: Padma e Parvati Patil**

**RAIO**

**Força**

_ANTES: Vinny Smith _**DEPOIS: James Smith**

**LEÃO**

Coragem ANTES: Coddy Sawyer _DEPOIS: Laurie Sawyer_

**CRISTAL**

Amizade 

**Miss Reynolds (Tia Marie)**

**NUVEM**

**Membro Secreto**

**Hagrid**

-–Então... tudo pronto! – exclamou. – Deu trabalho, mas valeu a pena. Esse assassino não perde por esperar. As peças estão se encaixando, e logo, logo...

Três batidas na porta camuflada sobressaltaram-no. A maçaneta girou e Gina entrou na sala, um pouco hesitante.

-–Desculpe te incomodar, mas... É que eu... Preciso conversar com você.

Harry a olhou, embora evitasse os seus olhos. O que ocorrera entre eles ainda estava muito claro na mente dos dois.

-–Pode falar. É sobre os assassinatos?

-–Não... É sobre nós.

Harry engoliu em seco, porém fez o máximo de esforço para não demonstrar o nervosismo.

-–Pode falar...

Gina tomou ar para começar, mas foi interrompida por ruídos que vinham do lado de fora. Pareciam terrivelmente com _gritos._

Os olhos arregalados da menina encontraram os igualmente arregalados de Harry. Os dois empalideceram numa rapidez assombrosa.

-–Foram... _gritos _– murmurou Harry, perdendo a voz. Já podia imaginar o que ocorria do lado de fora.

Os gritos cessaram, mas o silêncio que se seguiu foi ainda mais perturbador. Harry e Gina esperaram, apenas ouvindo as próprias respirações.

Não tinham como observar o que acontecia do lado de fora, pois a porta camuflada não tinha frestas.

O silêncio... As respirações ofegantes...

Murmúrios, que ordenavam alguma coisa do lado de fora...

Fogo... Havia fogo começando a queimar a porta, a incendiar rapidamente.

Uma risada... E passos se afastando.

Harry tentou uma aproximação da porta, uma fuga, mas o fogo já a dominava. Não havia escapatória, não havia alternativa de fuga.

Colocou a mão no bolso das vestes, à procura da varinha, mas, surpreendentemente, a _varinha não estava em seu bolso._

Olhou para Gina, que também não encontrara a sua.

Não havia escapatória.

Estavam presos numa ratoeira.

Harry sentiu o coração disparar ainda mais, quando viu que, por trás do fogo que já corroera grande parte da porta, começava a surgir um rosto...

**N/A: Conseguirá Úrsula beijar Rony? Quem está por trás do fogo? Aguardem o próximo capítulo!**

**Quanto a comunidade no orkut, tentaram me enviar convite mas não recebi! Não sei o que houve... Se alguém quiser tentar. E, como sempre, reviews!**


	35. Os balaços malditos

**CAPÍTULO 35**

**Os balaços malditos**

A cena era terrível. O rosto que surgia, por trás das enormes labaredas, ganhava um aspecto tenebroso, horrendo.

Harry segurou com força a mão de Gina, que estava tão suada quanto a sua.

O rosto se aproximou um pouco mais da labareda de fogo, e, de repente parou. Chegara ao limite. E, em vislumbres, Harry, com um aperto no peito, reconheceu quem era.

* * *

Os lábios de Rony e Úrsula estavam muito perto... 

Úrsula sentia o cheiro de Rony... Tocava a pele quente do rosto do garoto... E naqueles poucos segundos em que os rostos se aproximavam, ela sentia o triunfo... Naquele instante, sua rival estava trancafiada numa cela escura, fria e precária de Azkaban... Enquanto ela, finalmente, sentiria aquela boca tão sonhada junto da sua...

Úrsula estava de olhos fechados, mas sentia que estava perto, bem perto...

As mãos de Rony a empurraram levemente, mas o suficiente para afasta-la da boca do garoto.

A sensação de vitória foi quebrada. Úrsula sentiu um nó apertando sua garganta. Rony a fitava, com um olhar desnorteado, passando a mão impacientemente pela testa.

Úrsula olhava para ele com angústia.

-Úrsula... Desculpe-me, mas... Eu não posso...

-Não pode o que? – perguntou ela, as lágrimas formando-se nos olhos. – Revelar seus sentimentos? O que existe no fundo do seu coração?

Rony suspirou.

-Eu lamento... Não devia ter me aproximado de você...

-Por que? – falava Úrsula, um pouco descontrolada. – Isso que iria acontecer foi algo que nenhum de nós previu. O amor é assim. Não pode ser previsto. O sentimento de amor que existe entre duas pessoas é que leva a isso...

-Esse é o problema, Úrsula – interrompeu-a Rony. – Não existe... Não existe nenhum sentimento de amor entre nós dois...

-Como não? – Úrsula perdera o controle. As lágrimas eram derramadas em abundância, e sua voz era alta, quase um grito. – Como não? Olha... Você pode não saber, mas existe amor aí dentro, em algum lugar... Você me ama, senão isso não teria acontecido...

-Não aconteceu nada – corrigiu-a Rony.

-Mas quase aconteceu! Você que me empurrou... Rony, pode ter certeza que no fundo, no fundo existe amor por mim... Você me ama. Não tenha medo de demonstrar isso...

Ele aproximou-se dela e segurou os braços trêmulos da garota, que chorava sem parar. Olhou bem nos olhos dela.

-Úrsula, entenda... _Eu não amo você. _Eu amo a Hermione.

-Mas... Ela está presa – murmurava a garota, entre soluços. – Ela... Nunca mais sairá... Você nunca poderá namora-la.

-Mesmo assim. Não foi você mesma quem disse que o amor não pode ser previsto? Então... Assim como não pode ser previsto, eu acho que não pode ser controlado. Meu coração escolheu a Hermione – Rony estava vermelho. Estava abrindo seus sentimentos. – Eu não sei porque... Mas o meu coração sabe porque escolheu a Mione, e porque quer tanto ela... Eu não posso te enganar, dizer que te amo se não é verdade...

Úrsula quis morrer ao ouvir novamente aquela frase terrível:

_-Eu não amo você, Úrsula, e sim a Hermione._

Aquilo foi o fim. Um aperto forte no peito de Úrsula. Ela não podia acreditar que estava ouvindo aquilo. Não podia ser verdade...

-Porém, nada impede que sejamos amigos. Fico muito grato por tudo o que fez pela minha família. Aliás, você é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Então... amigos?

_"Não, eu quero mais... Mais do que amizade..."._

-Tudo bem – mentiu ela, sorrindo.

_Tantos esforços... Até o assassinato de Rogério Davies... Tudo por amor a ele... E ele a estava desprezando..._

Úrsula preparou-se apenas para receber um beijo no rosto, mas Rony apenas acenou para ela em despedida.

-Nos vemos por aí – falou, se afastando rapidamente.

Úrsula continuou parada, com um olhar abobalhado. Novas lágrimas encharcaram seu rosto. Ela sentiu-se tonta, e caiu na grama gelada. Puxava os próprios cabelos, enlouquecida. Dois alunos do primeiro ano passaram por perto e se assustaram.

Úrsula soluçava, desesperada. Queria explodir o mundo, acabar com tudo...

_"Eu não amo você". "Eu amo a Hermione". "Hermione... Hermione... Não você, e sim ela"._

Úrsula tapou a boca com as duas mãos, para abafar o som, e berrou. Berrou, tentando libertar o desespero que havia dentro de seu corpo.

Não era possível... Aquilo não podia ser verdade...

* * *

Por trás da grande labareda estava o rosto de uma das gêmeas Patil. 

Harry e Gina reconheceram o rosto entrecortado pelas labaredas no mesmo instante e se entreolharam.

"Só pode ser a Padma... A principal suspeita sempre foi ela", pensou Harry.

Porém, a voz de Padma ou Parvati chegou aos seus ouvidos, um grito que superou o barulho de madeira estalando por causa do fogo.

-HARRY! VOCÊ ESTÁ AÍ?

Harry, sem compreender, gritou de volta.

-SIM, EU E A GINA, COMO VOCÊ TANTO QUERIA, SUA ASSASSINA!

Um momento de silêncio do outro lado.

-O QUE ESTÁ DIZENDO? – gritou em resposta. – EU NÃO SOU A ASSASSINA. NÃO FUI EU QUEM BOTOU FOGO NA PORTA.

-AH, DUVIDO MUITO. QUEM ESTÁ AÍ É A PADMA, NÃO É?

-SIM, E EU VIM PEDIR AJUDA... POR FAVOR, VENHA AJUDAR... É QUE A MINHA IRMÃ... ESTÁ MORTA...

Repentinamente, Harry lembrou-se dos gritos que ele e Gina escutaram. Gritos de pavor...

-NÃO PODEMOS AJUDA-LA – respondeu Harry. – TEM QUE NOS SALVAR PRIMEIRO. ESTAMOS SEM AS NOSSAS VARINHAS OU QUALQUER OUTRO MEIO DE APAGAR AS CHAMAS.

Harry e Gina aguardaram, em pânico. As chamas avançavam, queimando um dos armários que ficavam próximos à porta. O cheiro da fumaça invadia suas narinas, deixando-os nauseados e ligeiramente zonzos.

O tempo passava, e nada de Padma os ajudar. Harry nem sabia se poderia confiar na garota. Talvez ela mesma tivesse colocado fogo na porta... Porém, Padma era a única alternativa. Até a fumaça chamar a atenção dos professores e alunos, provavelmente Harry e Gina já teriam virado churrasquinho.

Gina tossiu um pouco e falou:

-É o enigma feito para mim, Harry – parou novamente, para tossir. – Cabelos cor de fogo... Ele está pondo em prática o meu enigma.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça e puxou Gina para o canto mais afastado das labaredas. Harry não quis assustar Gina, mas tinha consciência de que estariam mortos em mais alguns minutos. Não havia janelas na sala, por ser uma sala secreta. Harry presumiu que estariam mortos antes das labaredas os alcançarem. Morreriam por intoxicação. Os jornais dos trouxas eram cheios de notícias desse tipo.

Harry sentia as forças se esvaindo. O cheiro da fumaça era insuportável, e cobria grande parte da sala. Agachado com Gina, sentiu quando a garota, zonza, desmaiou. Harry ficou apavorado.

-Acorde, Gina – tentou dizer, mas sua voz estava fraca.

Padma não voltava, assim como nenhum socorro chegava.

Harry sentiu uma forte tontura, mas tentou se controlar. Não iria perder os sentidos. Tinha que sobreviver. Lutar por sua vida. Por sua vida e pela vida de Gina.

A sala era lotada de armários, muitos de madeira. O fogo avançava em enormes labaredas. O calor era tão insuportável quanto a fumaça.

Harry transpirava sem parar.

No meio dos estalidos de madeira, Harry ouviu a voz do Professor Dumbledore. No mesmo instante, todas as chamas se apagaram, não ficando esquecida nenhuma fagulha de fogo.

A visão de Harry estava embaçada. Ele ouviu passos entrando na sala. E viu o rosto da professora McGonagall olhando para ele... Depois sentiu o puxarem e carrega-lo.

Sua visão embaçada foi enegrecendo aos poucos. Viu algo preto e branco, quadriculado, caído no chão... Sua última visão foi de uma gigantesca pichação em frente à parede da sala:

M.E.

Depois, só escuridão...

* * *

-Como eles estão? – perguntou Rony Weasley, chegando na ala hospitalar, com o coração aos pulos. 

Parou abruptamente, ao ver que Dumbledore e McGonagall se encontravam entre as duas camas. O diretor balançou a cabeça para o garoto, incentivando-o a entrar.

-Você tem todo o direito de visitar – falou o diretor. – Afinal, é sua irmã e seu amigo.

Rony, hesitante, aproximou-se e fitou as duas camas. Harry e Gina estavam desacordados, e muito, muito pálidos.

-Eles estão... bem?

-Bem eles não estão – respondeu Madame Pomfrey, que estava sentada ao lado de Gina, examinando-a. – Mas, pelo que vejo, estão fora de perigo.

-Foi um incêndio? – perguntou Rony.

-Sim, Sr. Weasley – respondeu o diretor. – Numa sala que eu, sinceramente, nunca tinha visto. Aparentemente camuflada na parede.

Rony engoliu em seco. A sala de reuniões estava destruída. Olhou para outra cama e viu que havia outro ocupante.

-Havia mais alguém dentro da sala?

-Não – disse Dumbledore, olhando para a outra cama. – Aquela estava do lado de fora. No corredor que levava à essa sala. Porém, não teve a mesma sorte que os dois.

-Quer dizer que... está morta? – indagou Rony, pasmo.

-Exatamente.

-E quem é?

-Uma das gêmeas Patil... Parvati Patil.

Rony empalideceu. Mais uma morte. Pobre Parvati... O que teria acontecido?

-E... O que houve com ela? – resolveu perguntar.

-Decapitada – respondeu o diretor, baixando a cabeça. – Por isso, o corpo está totalmente coberto. É terrível demais...

Rony sentiu o estômago virar. Decapitada... Que morte horrível...

-Agora, acho melhor você ir andando, rapaz – disse Madame Pomfrey. – Preciso examinar os dois pacientes.

Rony despediu-se dos professores e saiu da sala, lançando um último olhar para Harry e Gina, e para a cama de Parvati, que parecia estar envolta numa névoa tenebrosa.

Vagueou pelos corredores, segurando o choro... Observou onde tinham chegado... Mortes, mortes, mortes... Harry e sua irmã, salvos por um fio... Parvati decapitada... Horrível...

Desceu a escadaria. No saguão, Padma Patil chorava, e era consolada por Lilá Brown.

-Não pode ser... Eu quero a minha irmã... Tragam-na de volta, por favor...

Rony resolveu ir até lá, prestar apoio à Padma num momento de puro desespero. Perder a irmã, ainda mais gêmea, devia ser muito doloroso...

Desceu as escadas lentamente e se aproximou de Padma, que estava agachada no chão, chorando. Lilá olhou para o garoto.

-Padma... Rony está aqui.

A garota levantou o rosto e revelou a Rony uma desconhecida. Ele não conhecia aquele rosto de Padma. Os olhos estavam inchados de tanto chorar, e havia um corte no rosto.

-Rony... Ele... Matou a minha irmã...

-Eu sei, Padma... Eu lamento muito...

-Por que ela não se abaixou? Estava na cara o que ele iria fazer! Com aquele machado na mão... Por que Parvati não se tocou? Era só se abaixar... Como eu fiz... E ela estaria aqui!

-Ele tentou matar vocês duas de uma vez? – perguntou Rony, chocado.

-Sim! – gritou a garota. – Assim como aquele maldito enigma dizia! Dois coelhos com uma cajadada só! Ele iria fazer exatamente isso. Era fácil escapar... Era só se abaixar... O machado ficou preso na parede... Ele não conseguiu tirar... Aí, resolveu fugir. Pegou a varinha, incendiou a porta da sala, deixou a marca... Aquelas letras ridículas... E fugiu... Ás pressas... Se Parvati, a pobre Parvati... Tivesse se abaixado... Não teria MORRIDO! NÃO TERIA MORRIDO!

-Acalme-se – pediu Lilá.

-Quando eu vi a cabeça dela caindo... FOI HORRÍVEL! Eu gritei... berrei... Ele ficou apavorado, com medo de que eu chamasse atenção... Se ele tivesse conseguido arrancar o machado da parede, eu também estaria morta... MORTA! ASSIM COMO A POBRE PARVATI!

-Rony, é melhor você ir – aconselhou Lilá.

Rony assentiu e se afastou.

* * *

Dumbledore e McGonagall continuaram parados na ala hospitalar, observando Madame Pomfrey cuidar de Harry e Gina. 

-A situação fica a cada dia mais crítica... – suspirou a professora.

-Eu sei... E também sei que, assim que as notícias vazarem por todos os cantos, não teremos outra alternativa senão fechar a escola. Ou mesmo que não vazem... Não podemos deixar a vida de nossos alunos em perigo.

-Como as coisas estão difíceis, Dumbledore. E misteriosas também... Sabemos muito bem o nome de quem anda cometendo essas atrocidades... Mas de que adianta? Se aquela história da maldição for verdadeira, qualquer pessoa pode ser ele...

-Receio que realmente seja verdadeira, Minerva.

-E aquela história do sumiço dos corpos? Alguns corpos desaparecem de repente! Alguns dos corpos que estavam guardados por Filch.

-Devíamos ter enterrado todos – falou o diretor. – Devíamos ter imaginado que algo assim poderia acontecer. Mas como iríamos fazer os enterros sem que as pessoas especulassem em torno de tudo isso? Temos muitas dificuldades em nosso caminho, Minerva – suspirou Dumbledore.

-O que não compreendo é que a assassina, a Srta. Granger está presa e as mortes continuam!

Dumbledore olhou seriamente para Minerva.

-Acredita realmente que ela matou todas as pessoas?

-Bom... Eu nunca acreditei. E parece que minha suposição esta sendo confirmada agora...

-Eu já esperava que tudo continuasse – falou o diretor, misteriosamente.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Minerva. – Afinal, aquela garota, a Srta. Hubbard, declarou que foi atacada pela Granger.

Dumbledore ficou em silêncio. Observava Harry, ainda desacordado, sem tirar os olhos do garoto.

-Infelizmente, deixarei as coisas acontecerem. No momento certo irei agir.

-Agir em que? – perguntou McGonagall, sem compreender. – Do que está falando?

-Esquece... Quanto aos assassinatos, confio piamente que uma pessoa poderá apanhar esse criminoso a qualquer momento.

-Quem? – indagou a professora, para depois olhar para a direção dos olhos de Dumbledore. – No Potter? Mas... Ele é apenas um adolescente...

-Já lidou com coisas terríveis. Uma investigação pode ser novidade para ele, mas confio que ele tem habilidade pra coisa.

-Será?

-Provavelmente. Você vai ver. Harry poderá descobrir tudo. Confio no garoto... Agora vamos. Deixe Madame Pomfrey cuidar bem dos garotos. Tenho que anunciar um jogo de quadribol para amanhã... A temporada foi atrasada demais. Porém, agora, vejo que será a melhor forma de distrair os alunos.

* * *

A morte de Parvati causou um rebuliço na escola. 

Todos que achavam que Hermione Granger era a assassina e que estava presa, levaram um susto ao saberem do novo assassinato. Para piorar, Padma Patil contava em detalhes o que ocorrera para todos que vinham perguntar-lhe.

O clima de tensão voltara a pairar na escola. Ninguém andava mais sozinho pelos corredores.

Harry só acordara na madrugada de sábado para domingo. Sua cabeça doía. Permaneceu algum tempo acordado, e então, novamente adormeceu. 

Novos pesadelos atormentaram sua mente...

Michael Evans o ataca... A máscara reluzindo... Uma enorme faca na mão... Seu rosto é substituído por todos os suspeitos... Um por um... E, de repente, surge um rosto desconhecido... Com cabelos negros pendendo sobre a testa... Os olhos vermelhos... Era o rosto de _Michael Evans... _O verdadeiro Michael...

Outro pesadelo...

Rony estava abraçado com uma garota... Era Hermione... Os dois estavam num corredor da escola... Juntinhos... Subitamente Hermione vira uma garota de cabelos loiros... Úrsula... Ela dá uma gargalhada e abraça o garoto ruivo...

Harry acordou com o corpo encharcado de suor. Raios de sol entravam pelas janelas da enfermaria. O dia já havia nascido.

Seria um dia lindo... Ótimo para voar em sua vassoura, ótimo para jogar... quadribol! Como esquecera? Havia um jogo de quadribol para aqueles dias... Grifinória X Sonserina. Tudo dependeria da decisão de Dumbledore, conforme a situação da escola... Se tivesse o jogo, Harry não poderia participar... Estava ali, inválido, deitado naquela cama.

Madame Pomfrey entrou na ala.

-Ah, acordou! – exclamou ela. – Sua amiga também acordou um pouco mais cedo, mas dormiu novamente... Por que não faz o mesmo.

-Não... Eu não quero dormir – falou Harry, com a voz seca. – Madame Pomfrey... Algum jogo de quadribol foi marcado para hoje?

-Sim. Dumbledore resolveu que a melhor maneira de apagar incidentes da memória dos alunos é colocar algum tipo de entretenimento à disposição.

-Justo quadribol? – falou Harry, pesaroso, se recostando na cama.

* * *

Rony e o time de quadribol da Grifinória foram informados de última hora sobre o jogo. Todos ficaram eufóricos e nervosos, pela falta de treino que tiveram. 

Estavam sem apanhador, mas colocaram um reserva no lugar. Lembrando-se do ano anterior, Rony imaginou que o jogo seria catastrófico para a Grifinória.

Pela proximidade do inverno, o dia estava bom para o jogo. O sol brilhava, mas ventos gelados eram suficientes para fazerem com que a temperatura despencasse.

Após uma rápida reunião no vestiário, o time entrou em campo.

As arquibancadas estavam lotadas e Rony percebeu, com alívio, que os alunos tinham esquecido o último crime ocorrido na escola. Espalhara-se boatos pela escola de que aquele jogo, que marcava a abertura da temporada de quadribol, fora marcado com esse propósito, o de melhorar os ânimos dos estudantes. Depois de muito atraso na abertura da temporada, Dumbledore se convencera de que os jogos só fariam bem aos alunos.

Rony subiu em sua vassoura e começou a voar em volta do campo. O ar frio era reconfortante. O garoto se sentia bem. A nova morte foi muito dolorosa pela perda de Parvati, porém, através dela, ele podia sentir que Hermione realmente não tinha nada a ver com os crimes. E boa parte dos alunos, pelo que ele ouvia, também pensava o mesmo.

Rony desceu um pouco, e percebeu que, no centro do campo, havia algo coberto por um enorme lençol branco. Talvez fosse alguma surpresa na cerimônia de abertura, pensou. Provavelmente, algo colocado por Dumbledore.

Rony nem podia imaginar que, em seu lugar nas arquibancadas, o diretor também não compreendia o que era aquilo no meio do campo.

-Deve ser alguma surpresa colocada por Madame Hooch – supôs Minerva.

Porém, Madame Hooch, que se encaminhava para o centro para iniciar o jogo, também não sabia do que se tratava. Balançou os ombros, pensando que fora coisa do diretor. Devia ser alguma surpresa para a abertura da temporada. Olhou ao redor, com um sorriso, e puxou o enorme lençol branco, acompanhada de olhares curiosos.

A professora puxou, revelando uma enorme estaca fincada no chão, que atravessava o corpo agonizante de uma garota oriental. Rony reconheceu Jennifer Yumi.

A estaca atravessava a barriga da garota, que ainda estava viva, agonizando. Sangue escorria pela sua barriga. Seu corpo inteiro tremia.

A caixa das bolas abriu-se antes de Madame Hooch. Os dois balaços voaram para fora, e rapidamente avançaram para Jennifer.

O primeiro balaço golpeou o rosto da garota, arrancando uma enorme golfada de sangue da boca e deformando a face da menina. O segundo, quase no mesmo instante, atingiu o braço da menina, que pendia no ar. Houve um forte estalo de ossos se partindo. O primeiro balaço já retornava, batendo na lateral da cabeça da garota. O outro batia do outro lado da cabeça, com um forte estrondo. Sangue espirrava sem parar, enquanto os balaços, numa velocidade impressionante, já retornavam.

Um dos balaços atingiu o pescoço da menina. Houve um novo estalo, enquanto o outro a acertava novamente na cabeça. Rapidamente, eles retornavam.

Dumbledore levantou-se e, apontando a varinha, fez os dois balaços explodirem, antes de atingirem a garota novamente, com sua terrível velocidade.

Os estilhaços dos balaços caíram sobre o gramado.

Porém, já era tarde.

Jennifer Yumi estava morta. Sua cabeça estava esmagada, a face totalmente deformada. A boca estava mergulhada em sangue, e pequenos pontos brancos – os dentes – pendiam para fora. O nariz era apenas uma massa avermelhada. Os dois lados da cabeça eram poças de sangue. As pancadas no crânio haviam sido fatais.

Um silêncio pairou no campo de quadribol.

Todos estavam mudos, perplexos.

Haviam presenciado a abertura de quadribol mais terrível do mundo. Um espetáculo encharcado de sangue.

**N/A: Mais uma suspeita morta... Hum... O número está diminuindo. Mandem suas apostas!**

**Ah, lamento pela demora em postar. Meu monitor quebrou, tive q comprar outro, e nisso foram 2 semanas e alguns dias. Em nenhum momento esqueci de vcs e da fic. Isso é mto importante pra mim.**

**Desculpem mesmo. Próximo cap mto em breve, pra compensar o atraso! E obrigado mto pelas 100 REVIEWS! Ah, e tem nova fic em breve por aí, após o fim de MALDIÇÃO. Espero contar com vcs.**

**Mione no próximo cap. É sério**


	36. Azkaban

**CAPÍTULO 36**

**Azkaban**

Quando Rony entrou na ala hospitalar completamente pálido, Harry percebeu que alguma coisa havia ocorrido.

A primeira possibilidade que passou pela cabeça dele era de que o time da Grifinória perdera o jogo de quadribol. Afastou a possibilidade. Era muito cedo. Só se Draco fora demasiado rápido e apanhou o pomo de ouro nos primeiros minutos de jogo.

Rony olhou para Harry com os olhos arregalados. Ao abrir a boca, apenas murmurou:

-Balaços... loucos... sangue... estaca... garota japonesa... horrível... sangue... muito sangue...

-Rony, por favor – pediu Harry, recostando no espaldar da cama. – Se acalme! Conte-me tudo com calma. Que história é essa de sangue, balaços, garota japonesa...?

-É difícil de se acalmar, porque... Foi terrível.

-Foi... outro assassinato? – perguntou Harry, sentindo a garganta seca.

-Sim... Na frente de toda a escola, Harry! Na hora em que o jogo iria começar... Nossa, todos os professores, até Dumbledore, estavam lá. Foi no meio do estádio, Harry!

-Como foi? Ele utilizou os balaços?

Rony contou tudo para Harry, nos mínimos detalhes.

-...O que mais me impressionou foi a velocidade dos balaços. Velozes, e furiosos! Avançavam com fúria para Jennifer, a atacavam, depois já faziam a volta para atacar de novo... nossa, saía sangue por todo o lado...

Rony sentiu o estômago embrulhar novamente ao lembrar... O sangue vermelho e pegajoso saindo pela boca da garota... Os dentes caindo... A estaca fincada no corpo... Poças e mais poças de sangue... O barulho do crânio sendo atingido com fúria pelos balaços furiosos...

-Só podiam ser balaços errantes – falou Harry. – Que miravam, como você mesmo disse, somente em Jennifer. Assim como Dobby enfeitiçou um para me atingir no segundo ano, Michael Evans fez com esses dois para atingir Jennifer.

Rony apenas suspirou. Apanhou o copo com água que havia ao lado da cama de Harry e sorveu grandes goles, tentando se livrar do enjôo.

-O que é de se admirar, é por que matar Jennifer na frente da escola inteira?

Harry e Rony se sobressaltaram quando a voz de Gina soou em seus ouvidos. Não haviam notado que a garota estava com os olhos abertos.

-Por que matar na frente de todos, sendo que ele dificilmente faz isso? Tudo bem, Laurie entrou no Salão Principal morrendo, eu lembro. Mas... Ninguém nunca foi realmente _assassinado_ na frente da escola inteira... Só Jennifer!

Harry e Rony se entreolharam, analisando o pensamento de Gina.

-Realmente... – concordou Harry.

-Por que ele quis chamar a atenção da escola inteira? – continuou Gina. – Deve ter algum motivo especial para fazer isso. Afinal, como você falou, Rony, ela já estava com a estaca enfiada no corpo. Iria morrer de qualquer jeito. Mas não. Ele preferiu surra-la com os balaços no meio do estádio lotado, na frente de todos da escola!

-O intervalo de tempo entre as mortes também é de assustar – falou Harry. – Ele matou Parvati ontem, tentou matar eu e Gina depois, e, no dia seguinte, matou Jennifer!

-Por que tanta pressa? – indagou Rony. – É verdade, nunca ocorreram mortes tão seguidas...

-Talvez ele quer acabar logo com tudo – sugeriu Gina.

-Espere um pouco... Vocês acham que ele tem prazo para matar? – perguntou Rony, desacreditando.

-O interessante é que a pressa começou só agora – continuou a garota. – Por que matar tão rápido a partir de agora?

Os três ficaram em silêncio, entreolhando-se. Não podiam compreender. A única coisa que compreendiam era que o perigo estava ainda maior. Se a pressa de Michael para acabar logo com tudo fosse confirmada, mortes sucessivas iriam acontecer.

-Ele queimou a nossa sala secreta – sugeriu Rony, coçando o queixo. – Talvez tenha ficado furioso com a nossa descoberta.

-Falando nisso, você salvou alguma coisa? – perguntou Gina, olhando para Harry.

-Sim. As minhas anotações foram salvas – falou Harry, sorrindo. – Assim como alguns outros papéis sobre o grupo. Guardei nas minhas vestes – ele colocou a mão em um dos bolsos e puxou os papéis, passando-os, em seguida, para Gina.

-E as nossas varinhas? – perguntou a garota.

-Não sei... – respondeu Harry. – Não consigo me recordar de ter largado a minha varinha... De alguma forma, ele conseguiu pegar.

Rony suspirou, mudando de assunto.

-E a Mione? Como será que ela está?

-Não sei... – disse Harry, triste. – Ninguém nos informa sobre nada... Deve estar péssima, provavelmente. Azkaban, pelo que dizem, deve ser infernal. Terrível. Mesmo sem os dementadores, ainda deve ser horrível permanecer trancafiada lá. Sabe... tenho até sonhos com ela.

-Sonhos? – indagou Rony.

-É, sonhos... Sonhos em que ela está numa cela escura... O mais estranho, Rony, é que nesses sonhos, geralmente aparece... – olhou de relance para Gina, que parecia absorta nos papéis. Ela era a melhor amiga de Úrsula. Não se atreveria a falar na frente dela.

-Aparece... ? – quis saber Rony.

-Nada, esquece... É bobagem – mentiu Harry, sorrindo disfarçadamente.

No entanto, no momento seguinte, percebeu que poderia ter falado sobre Úrsula tranqüilamente para Rony, já que Gina os chamou, excitada, apontando para um dos papéis, sem tirar os olhos dele, demonstrando intensa concentração.

-Vocês não perceberam nada de errado nesta lista com os nomes separados pelos símbolos?

Harry e Rony olharam um para o outro, confusos.

-Não – responderam em coro.

-Está faltando um nome aqui – falou Gina, decidida, finalmente tirando os olhos dos papéis.

-Que nome? – perguntou Harry, ansioso.

-O de Dino Thomas.

* * *

A cela escura e fria se encheu de soluços. 

Hermione, sentada no chão, chorava, derramando as lágrimas que ainda restavam em seus olhos. Havia chorado tanto nos últimos dias... Dias que se estendiam pavorosamente... Dias que pareciam anos...

A cela onde estava não tinha sequer janelas. Era totalmente fechada e escura. O único modo de saber cada dia que passava era pelos horários em que os carcereiros entregavam a comida. Senão, diria com toda a certeza que estava lá há anos.

No entanto, mesmo se houvessem janelas, Hermione duvidava de que o local melhorasse em algum ponto.

Estava desnorteada quando chegara em Azkaban, mas lembrava-se do seu aspecto externo. Era como um imenso castelo de pedra, com um aspecto funesto. Cobria quase totalmente a ilha onde se encontrava. As nuvens escuras encobriam o céu à volta da prisão. O sol ficava escondido atrás daquele céu nublado. Os animais que voavam ao redor da ilha eram urubus e morcegos. Não havia nada alegre ali, nada que lembrasse felicidade. Era como um lugar assombrado, criado num pesadelo.

Sempre ouvira dizer que Azkaban era terrível. E podia confirmar agora. Se já era terrível com os carcereiros escolhidos pelo Ministério, imaginou o quão horrível seria na época em que os dementadores vigiavam os detentos, sugando a felicidade, levando-os à loucura...

Os carcereiros não sugavam a felicidade, mas também conseguiam retira-la. Tratavam-na com desprezo. A comida era passada por uma pequena abertura na enorme porta de aço, que não era trancada, mas era fortemente protegida por um encantamento que a tornava impossível de se abrir.

Não havia passeios em Azkaban. Pelo menos ela ainda não tivera nenhum. Desde que foi presa, Hermione só via aquela escuridão da cela, e a pequena claridade que entrava pela abertura para comida da porta. Ainda assim, a iluminação vinda do corredor era fraca, vinda apenas dos archotes.

Era como morrer, pensou ela. Agora sabia como se sentia um pássaro engaiolado. Pois era assim que ela se sentia. Engaiolada. Recebendo comida e água apenas por aquela abertura. Por ser condenada por todos os assassinatos, Hermione estava numa das celas de segurança máxima.

Nesse tempo em que estava na prisão, Hermione também notou que os carcereiros de Azkaban não eram nada bonzinhos.

Ninguém devia se atrever a falar com qualquer um deles. Hermione ouviu um preso, talvez da cela ao lado da sua, pedindo desesperado para se comunicar com sua família. Mione ouviu os passos lentos e fortes do carcereiro. Depois, ouviu a voz arrogante:

-Você nunca mais se comunicará com sua família.

E, depois, só o urro forte, um grito que arrepiou Hermione. O preso berrou. Hermione notou um brilho diferente, entrando pela abertura na porta. Depois, só o silêncio e a respiração acelerada do preso.

O carcereiro, pouco se importando, voltou a patrulhar o corredor. Mione não entendia o porque de colocarem um bruxo os vigiando, afinal, era impossível escapar daquelas celas. Talvez estivessem ali apenas para torturar, para fazer os desobedientes pagarem...

Encostada na parede gelada e suja de sua cela, Mione só conseguia chorar. Sentia um aperto forte em sua garganta.

Sentia saudades... Saudades de Harry e... Rony... Rony... Que saudades! Tinham se acertado, estava tudo bem, e, num piscar de olhos, o sonho virou pesadelo, e a garota boazinha virou a má... A doce garota, Úrsula Hubbard, que a colocara ali, naquele lugar terrível, com a alma carregada de ódio, tendo a consciência de que Hermione nunca sairia dali.

Sentindo o nó em sua garganta aumentar, Mione imaginou se Úrsula teria conseguido fisgar Rony. Se os dois já estariam juntos... Se Rony já a tinha esquecido...

Talvez Harry e Rony tivessem morrido assassinados por Michael Evans... Talvez já soubessem que ela não tinha nada a ver com aquilo tudo. Que não tinha ferido Úrsula. Que aquela louca tinha cortado ela mesma com sangue-frio.

Deitou no chão imundo. Estava desesperada.

Sabia que não agüentaria muito tempo... A morte estava cada vez mais próxima, ela podia sentir... Mais alguns dias, e morreria de desgosto... O odor horrível daquela cela, a sujeira, a escuridão... Estavam a cada dia mais insuportáveis.

Ouviu passos no corredor de pedra. Talvez algum carcereiro tinha vindo para fazer companhia ao outro. Pouco me importa, pensou Hermione, voltando á sua solitária angústia.

Os dois começaram a conversar.

-..._Você-Sabe-Quem._

A palavra despertou Mione de seu devaneio. Atenta, aproximou-se da porta de ferro e colocou o ouvido perto da abertura.

-Dá pra falar um pouco mais discretamente? – perguntou o outro. – A maioria desses presos já enlouqueceu, mas alguns ainda estão sãos o bastante para entender tudinho!

-Por que se importar? – resmungou o outro, com a voz rouca. – Eles nunca vão sair daqui mesmo!

-Está bem, esquece... Continue!

-Bom, me informaram que ele está querendo atacar o vilarejo de Hogmeade.

-Ah, isso todos sabemos... O Ministério já colocou guardas lá, desde o ataque a Alerton Kollen. Boatos indicavam um ataque em Hogsmeade, mesmo que lá não existam trouxas, e que tudo indique que ele pretende fazer uma guerra entre trouxas e bruxos... Por que ele iria querer atacar Hogsmeade?

-Não sei... Talvez queira chegar a Hogwarts...

-Duvido muito... Com o diretor que a escola tem...

-Então. Mas o que tenho para lhe dizer é que o ataque em Hogsmeade está se aproximando!

O outro cochichou algo para ele. Provavelmente pedindo para que diminuísse a voz.

Cochichos... Hermione não podia escutar mais. Os cochichos se estenderam por algum tempo. "Droga", pensou.

De repente, um deles se exaltou, aumentando a voz, e finalmente ela pôde ouvir:

-...finalmente poderemos voltar a agir!

-Não posso nem acreditar! – exclamou o outro, igualmente exaltado. – Então, daqui a dois dias...

-Sim! Amanhã ele se juntará ao Lord. Levará o garoto até ele. Quando o Lord matar o garoto, o poder retornará para nós! Será uma enorme vitória!

Ele se afastou, rindo.

Mione, chocada, recuou para o canto de sua cela. _Ele se juntará ao Lord. O Lord irá matar o garoto. O poder retornará..._

Ela tinha entendido tudo.

* * *

Harry apanhou o pergaminho de anotações da mão de Gina. Releu a lista com os nomes. 

Gina tinha razão. O nome de Dino não estava na lista.

-Estranho – falou Harry. – Tenho certeza que repassei a lista com cuidado, colocando, ao lado do nome do antigo representante do símbolo, o do herdeiro. O pai ou mãe de Thomas tinha que estar na lista...

-Se ele estivesse vivo, diria que ele é Michael Evans – disse Rony.

-É... Mas como ele está morto, deve haver algum outro motivo – continuou Harry.

-Talvez o Dino fosse uma exceção – sugeriu Gina. – Sei lá... Talvez ele não fosse como todos os outros, e só se encaixasse na lista por algum outro motivo.

Um instante de silêncio. Harry pegou um dos papéis que estava na mão de Gina.

-Essas foram as primeiras anotações – disse. – Foi resultado do primeiro interrogatório. Tem umas perguntas aqui que eu anotei, que estavam sem resposta. Mas agora já podemos incluir.

Harry respondeu as tais questões e depois estendeu o papel para Gina:

_"Caso Michael Evans"_

_Foi libertado de um amuleto por alguém, a mando de Voldemort, na noite de 31 de outubro, Dia das Bruxas. Sabemos que:_

_-Michael é uma das pessoas que está na lista de vítimas, já que só estas estavam presentes no assassinato de Crabbe. **CONFIRMADO.**_

_-Michael odiava o Professor Snape, uma de suas vítimas, por motivos relacionados ao passado, segundo conversa ouvida nos vestiários. **CONFIRMADO. Snape estava na lista dos Jovens Anti-Trevas. O motivo do ódio, no entanto, é DESCONHECIDO.**_

_-Michael deixa as iniciais em cada local do seu crime, ao lado de um círculo rodeado de desenhos mal-feitos, alguns com um X e outros sem.**CONFIRMADO. O círculo era o símbolo dos Jovens Anti-Trevas.**_

_-Ele não mata utilizando feitiços porque, obviamente, o último feitiço realizado por uma varinha pode ser descoberto. **CONFIRMADO.**_

_-Os registros foram apagados definitivamente da história da escola. Ou seja, o caso foi abafado e escondido totalmente, para torna-lo apenas uma lenda. **CONFIRMADO.**_

_-Michael segue uma ordem para matar suas vítimas. **CONFIRMADO.**_

_O que temos que descobrir_?

_-Por que alguns círculos recebem um X no meio e outros não?**Sem resposta.**_

_-Qual é a ordem estabelecida para o assassinato das vítimas? **Sem resposta.**_

_-Por que ele usou uma máscara utilizada nos carnavais venezianos em um ataque e, ao atacar Hermione, usava outra máscara?**Sem resposta.**_

_-Quem será a próxima vítima?**Pela ordem do círculo, provavelmente James Smith.**_

_-Por que essas pessoas foram escolhidas para serem assassinadas por ele?**Por serem os herdeiros dos participantes ou os próprios participantes dos Jovens Anti-Trevas.**_

_-E, essencialmente, qual a identidade do assassino?**Sem resposta.**_

-Harry... Acho que essa primeira pergunta pode ser respondida...

-Como, Gina? Aquela que pergunta por que alguns círculos receberam um X no centro e outros não?

-Isso. Michael não seguiu uma ordem para os assassinatos? A ordem do círculo? O que um X poderia indicar? Talvez uma falha no círculo... Alguém que ele tenha matado fora da ordem prevista!

-Faz sentido – concordou Harry.

-Lembra-se de Miss Reynolds, Harry? – falou Rony, entusiasmado pela colaboração que estava dando ao amigo. – Foi a primeira vez que prestamos atenção ao círculo. Realmente, nele havia um X. E ela morreu antes de nos dar a aula sobre como quebrar uma maldição!

-É, talvez Michael a matou antes da hora para que ela não nos ensinasse – disse Harry. – Ainda bem que fomos atrás do Christian perguntar sobre isso...

-Para quebrar uma maldição de amuleto, o objeto tem que ser destruído, não é? – perguntou Gina.

-Só que o grande problema é que a pessoa que o destrói tem que ter ódio dentro dela, já que bondade e o alto nível de maldade presente no amuleto não se batem – respondeu Harry.

-Se pudéssemos pelo menos colocar a mão nesse amuleto...

-Era tudo o que precisávamos, Rony – falou Harry, suspirando. – O tempo está se acabando. Eu estou sentindo isso. Temos pouco tempo para descobrir quem é ele, ou a maldição de Michael Evans será totalmente cumprida!

* * *

Úrsula estava trancada dentro de seu quarto, chorando. As colegas de dormitório estavam aproveitando o domingo e, para seu alívio, tinha o dormitório inteiro para chorar, chorar... 

Não tinha conseguido dormir direito. A voz de Rony continuava soando em seu ouvido, negando-a, dizendo que era apaixonado por Hermione...

Para piorar, teve um pesadelo com Rogério Davies. No pesadelo, Rogério, com o corpo apodrecido, esquelético, as roupas rasgadas, um cadáver em decomposição, vinha em sua direção, furioso por ela o ter empurrado para a morte.

-Vim pegar você – dizia o cadáver. – Quero leva-la comigo...

Quando aquelas mãos corroídas pela morte vinham ao encontro de seu pescoço, Úrsula acordou, trêmula. Olhou ao redor do quarto escuro, temendo que Rogério saísse das sombras para _mata-la._

Tudo aquilo era resultado de seu imenso amor por Rony. Tantos planos arquitetados, tantos riscos. Draco vestido de assassino, para Kevin salvar Mione, conquista-la... Resultado: nenhum. A falsa entrevista dada por Hermione... Resultado: Nenhum. A prisão de Hermione... Resultado: nenhum. Nada tinha dado certo.

Fizera tudo para conquistar aquele garoto. Queria o amor dele, queria tanto...

Queria o amor sincero. Que ele começasse a ama-la tanto quanto ela o amava.

Porém, talvez, tivesse que apelar para que isso acontecesse. Recorrer a alguma coisa que mudasse os sentimentos de Rony. Lembrou-se de um comentário do Professor Flitwick sobre o Professor Salles...

Talvez desse certo. Flitwick comentou com um sorriso sobre isso. _Talvez desse certo._

Com um salto, Úrsula enxugou suas lágrimas e correu para fora do dormitório. Precisava urgentemente encontrar o Professor Salles.

* * *

Rony saiu da ala hospitalar, expulso por Madame Pomfrey. Gina e Harry ficaram a sós, deitados em suas camas. 

-Ainda estou um pouco tonta – falou Gina, passando a mão sobre a testa.

-Vamos esquecer um pouco desses problemas. De tudo de ruim que já aconteceu. Gina... Ontem, antes de ficarmos presos na sala, você iria conversar comigo...

Gina engoliu em seco.

-É... Eu ia conversar sobre nós dois, mas, no fim, acabou não dando... – ela tropeçou nas palavras.

Gina estava sentada de lado em sua cama, bem de frente para Harry.

-Sabe, refleti muito na nossa conversa... Você falou que eu tinha mudado, lembra? Que eu tinha se tornado uma pessoa arrogante. Mas... Harry, você tem que entender que a Hermione quase destruiu a minha família!

-Será que foi ela, Gina? – perguntou Harry. – Aquela foto não foi uma montagem. Você realmente estava com Draco. Será que as conseqüências disso não deveriam cair sobre você mesma?

-Talvez... – admitiu a garota.

-E outra: Jennifer Yumi havia garantido para Rony que Rogério Davies, seu amigo, aquele que também foi assassinado, havia dito que Mione não deu a entrevista!

-Isso não faz sentido... Por que alguém perderia tempo dando uma entrevista no nome da Hermione?

O silêncio pairou.

-Não sei – admitiu Harry. – Gina, era sobre isso que você queria conversar? Você falou que era sobre nós dois, e isso, definitivamente, não tem nada a ver com nós dois.

Gina baixou os olhos.

-Não era sobre isso. É que... Desde aquela noite do nosso beijo... Aquele beijo rápido... Não consigo mais te esquecer, Harry... Nunca consegui, na verdade, mas, tinha me conformado em nunca ter você. Mas aquele beijo ressuscitou o amor que eu sentia, e que estava adormecido aqui dentro.

Gina estava tão vermelha que, se o momento não fosse tão difícil para Harry, aquilo seria cômico.

Harry não queria dizer, mas sentia o mesmo. A mesma sensação de um sentimento que retornava. Por muito tempo não dera a mínima para Gina. Mas, a partir do momento em que ela e Draco começaram a namorar, um ciúme crescera dentro dele.

-Gina, eu... Estou sem palavras – falou Harry. – Eu... Eu...

-Não precisamos ficar nervosos – disse Gina, tomando a mão do garoto. – Somos amigos, Harry. Sempre fomos. Podemos nos tornar amigos e namorados...

Harry sorriu. Realmente, com Gina parecia ser mais fácil do que com a Cho. Ele e Gina se conheciam há tempos, ela era irmã do melhor amigo dele...

Harry sentia a mão quente de Gina na sua. Afastou uma mecha que caía na testa da garota.

-Eu aceito, Gina – disse, sorrindo, apertando a mão de Gina.

Seu coração disparou dentro do peito.

Os dois se beijaram... Mas dessa vez sim foi um beijo de verdade. Gina e Harry pareciam despejar naquele beijo todo o amor guardado por anos. Parecia que aquele era um beijo aguardado durante muito tempo.

Não conseguiam se desgrudar. Um calor emanava dos corpos, um ardor que saía daquele beijo. Passou-se muito tempo, e os dois não se desgrudavam... Ambas as respirações estavam ofegantes.

Os lábios se soltaram. Gina olhou profundamente nos olhos verdes de Harry, enquanto ele olhava nos olhos da garota. Sorriram. E abraçaram-se. Um abraço apertado. Harry beijou a testa da garota, e apoiou a cabeça dela no seu peito. Se fosse com Cho, nunca conseguiria fazer isso sem se atrapalhar. A cumplicidade entre ele e Gina era enorme. Como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro.

A partir daquele momento, pensou Harry, enquanto afagava os cabelos de Gina e sentia o perfume dos fios avermelhados, ele e Gina faziam parte um do outro.

Gina, abraçada pelos braços de Harry, pensava a mesma coisa. Só que, em alguns momentos, a imagem de Draco ainda aparecia. O abraço de Draco era muito parecido com o de Harry... O perfume de Harry era mais adocicado, o de Draco era mais forte...

Para que lembrar de Draco naquele momento? Harry gostava dela, ela podia sentir. E ela também gostava dele, afinal, sempre gostou.

Draco Malfoy... Era apenas um amigo qualquer que ela namorou por algum tempo.

Só. Agora Harry Potter era seu grande amor. Draco seria deixado para trás. _Deveria_ ser deixado para trás.

* * *

Úrsula procurou pelos corredores o Professor Salles, de Poções. Encontrou alguns professores pelos corredores, mas nada do novo professor. 

Estava desesperada. Sua afobação chegava a chamar a atenção de algumas pessoas. Tinha que encontrar o professor. Essa era sua última chance.

Ao chegar ao Saguão de Entrada, encontrou o professor, conversando animadamente com o Professor Flitwick. Como todos sabiam, os dois foram grandes amigos no passado e fora através de um comentário do professor de Feitiços que ela teve essa brilhante idéia. Seus planos haviam naufragado, e ela teria que recorrer a essa última artimanha para conquistar Rony.

Parou próxima aos professores, com a respiração ofegante pelo cansaço.

-Nossa, o que houve, Srta Hubbard? – perguntou Salles, observando a garota. – Resolveu aproveitar o domingo para uma maratona?

-Não – respondeu ela, sorrindo, embora estivesse aflita. – É que... Eu preciso que o senhor me passe os ingredientes de uma certa poção...

O Professor Salles franziu as sobrancelhas e balançou as características fitas que trazia enroladas nos pulsos, que neste dia eram douradas.

-Alguma poção utilizada em uma de nossas aulas? – perguntou ele. – Você perdeu os ingredientes, é isso?

-Não... É uma poção diferente... – respondeu Úrsula, gaguejando.

-Qual é?

-Só por curiosidade... O Professor Flitwick – apontou para o baixinho – nos contou certa vez que o senhor o ajudou preparando uma certa poção...

Salles olhou com raiva para Flitwick, que sorriu, sem graça.

-Sim... Eu conhecia Flitwick e já o ajudei algumas vezes... Mas qual poção é essa? A Poção da Ilusão?

-Não... A Poção do Amor.

* * *

Hermione estava impaciente. Andava de um lado para o outro em sua cela escura. Precisava avisar alguém de que o ataque em Hogsmeade era no dia seguinte! 

Mas como conseguiria? Não tinha visitas. Não tinha nenhum meio de se comunicar com Harry e Rony. Harry... A vida dele corria grave perigo.

O carcereiro do corredor tinha saído. Talvez outro viesse daqui a pouco. No corredor, só havia silêncio.

Hermione ouviu, de repente, uma voz rouca vinda da cela ao seu lado. Uma voz de velho, saindo com esforço...

-Está quase na hora... Quase na hora...

Hermione não entendia o que aquele velho queria dizer.

Passos silenciosos nos corredores. Talvez fosse o carcereiro... Hermione não podia dizer com certeza...

Celas se abrindo... Hermione podia ouvir as celas se abrindo. Os passos no corredor aumentaram. Mais uma cela... E outra... E outra... Abriram a sua cela... Sim! A sua cela estava aberta!

Hermione espiou para fora, no longo corredor. Um dos carcereiros libertava os presos, que gritavam de felicidade.

Hermione, perdida no meio dos bruxos, espiou na cela ao lado, a cela do velho. Ele ainda murmurava:

-O Lorde veio nos salvar... Os servos que faltavam... Finalmente!

Lorde... Só podia ser Voldemort, pensou Hermione, com uma enorme reviravolta dentro do estômago. Se Voldemort estava organizando aquela nova fuga em massa, isso queria dizer que somente os seus servos iriam embora. Hermione não iria junto, e acabaria ficando por lá.

A não ser... O velho estava muito fraco... Na pequena claridade, ela podia ver seu rosto, o corpo magro jogado no chão... Ele tentava se levantar.

Hermione entrou na cela, num ato de desespero. Empurrou o velho, que bateu a cabeça e desmaiou.

Vestiu todos os trapos e colocou o chapéu velho que estava largado em um canto da cela. Fez uma posição corcunda, apanhou a bengala. Abaixou a aba do chapéu o máximo que pôde, ocultando seu rosto. E saiu, fechando a porta da cela, no mesmo instante em que outro dos carcereiros se aproximava, olhando para ela.

-Brutus McClaggan? – perguntou, com cinismo, olhando para o "velhote", de cima a baixo. – Não acredito que ainda está vivo!

-Estou sim, e pronto para me juntar novamente ao Lorde – falou Hermione, enrouquecendo a voz, tentando imitar a voz do velhote.

-Então vamos – disse o bruxo, olhando de esguelha para Hermione-McClaggan. – Está um pouco diferente... Bom, mas o que Azkaban não faz?

O bruxo continuou conferindo nomes. Os que não faziam parte da lista dos servos eram castigados com Maldições Imperdoáveis. Dois bruxos que insistiam foram assassinados à queima-roupa por um Avada Kedavra. Hermione viu os corpos caindo no chão de pedra, mortos, com terríveis expressões em seus rostos.Hermione cruzou os dedos, com medo de que o verdadeiro McClaggan acordasse. Felizmente, nada aconteceu.

Os Comensais começaram a seguir, apressados, o carcereiro e o outro bruxo. Evitavam muito barulho, pois poderiam chamar a atenção dos guardas da prisão.

Hermione sentia um medo enorme. Não confiava muito em seu disfarce... Logo seria descoberta. Porém, talvez eles estivessem indo direto para Hogsmeade. Talvez conseguisse avisar aos amigos sobre o ataque antes que ele acontecesse.

Atravessaram as enormes portas de madeira podre que ficavam na entrada. Os dois guardas das portas já estavam mortos. Aquilo era um plano elaborado por Voldemort, Mione tinha certeza disso.

Havia várias Chaves de Portal espalhadas pela ilha. Mione viu presos irem até os caixotes colocados sobre algumas pedras. Correu até um dos caixotes.

Naquele momento, os guardas da prisão viram a fuga e saíram da fortaleza, com as varinhas em punho. Hermione jogou-se no chão, e uma luz esverdeada passou por cima de sua cabeça. Encolheu-se no meio das pedras. Gritos de pavor eram ouvidos.

Ela foi se arrastando até o caixote. Precisava alcança-lo... As pedras arranhavam suas pernas... Suas forças eram poucas, mas ela precisava resistir... Faltava pouco...

_Um dos guardas a viu._

O guarda de Azkaban estava parado bem em sua frente, em pé, com a varinha apontada bem no seu rosto. Olhava com uma expressão cínica.

-Esse é o fim da linha, garota! – exclamou, e, nesse momento, Hermione se deu conta de que o chapéu de McClaggan já havia caído.

Hermione foi se levantando lentamente, com medo. Se reagisse, poderia morrer ali mesmo, naquela ilha nojenta e escura. Urubus já se aproximavam dos corpos mortos dos prisioneiros. Não podia morrer ali.

-Vamos com calma – continuou o guarda. – E não a machucarei.

Um raio de luz verde veio avançando e atingiu em cheio o guarda, que caiu morto instantaneamente. Hermione voltou a se abaixar, quando outro raio passou bem perto.

-Intrusa! Uma intrusa! – gritava a voz do carcereiro.

Mione se arrastou rapidamente, antes que o carcereiro a alcançasse. Colocou um dedo sobre o caixote.

Depois, tudo começou a rodar, rodar, rodar...

**NA: Obrigado pelas muitas e muitas reviews... Quanto a comunidade no Orkut, ninguem falou mais nela e eu nao sei montar uma! Comentem, por favor.**


	37. Magia e paixão

**CAPÍTULO 37**

**Magia e paixão**

-A Poção do Amor? – perguntou o Professor Salles, perplexo ao ouvir o pedido de Úrsula.

-É, professor... – confirmou a garota, enrolando um dos cachos de seus cabelos dourados.

Mas o Professor Salles não olhava mais para ela. Seus olhos fitavam o pequenino Flitwick, que apenas sacudiu os ombros ante o seu olhar. Salles olhou novamente para Úrsula, o rosto com uma expressão serena.

-Escute... Eu não posso passar a receita da Poção do Amor para você. Lamento, mas não posso...

-Por que não? – perguntou Úrsula, tentando manter o máximo de controle.

-A Poção do Amor é muito delicada... Ela trata dos sentimentos de um ser humano. Mexer com os sentimentos de uma pessoa é algo muito grave.

-Mas você já ajudou o Professor Flitwick! – disse Úrsula, alteando a voz. – Já preparou uma Poção do Amor para ele, que, como o próprio diz, o ajudou muito!

-Querida, tente compreender – disse o Professor Salles – que essa poção é tão grave que não é encontrada em qualquer livro de Poções. Sabe por que? Imagine se todas as pessoas que não fossem correspondidas preparassem a poção para que a outra pessoa começasse a gostar dela. Seria muito ruim. A poção é arriscada. Se preparada de qualquer jeito, cria excessivas doses de amor, chegando até a um amor doentio, onde a pessoa que a tomou começa a viver somente para o outro. Essa poção é rara, mas existem casos de bruxos que a prepararam, deram para a outra pessoa beber, erraram na dose dos ingredientes, e criou um amor tão doentio na outra, que chegou a se cansar. E, ao se cansar, o apaixonado se suicidou, pois não podia viver sem aquele amor...

-Mas, se o senhor preparasse, as doses seriam corretas...

-Dumbledore me estuporaria se eu passasse a Poção do Amor para uma aluna adolescente que está apaixonada. Quanto ao meu amigo Flitwick, só preparei a poção para ele com o consentimento da mulher. Ela gostava dele, mas tinha receio de namorar alguém, digamos, sem muita altura.

Ele deu uma risadinha, assim como o professor de Feitiços.

-Com a poção, que foi dada na dose normal, ela quis viver o amor que tinha por Flitwick intensamente, sem se importar com qualquer opinião. A poção serviu para aumentar o amor que já existia... Entenda, querida: aumentar o amor que já existia é uma coisa, criar o amor através da poção é outra bem diferente.

Úrsula fechou a cara e, sem dizer qualquer palavra, se afastou lentamente.

Não iria desistir tão facilmente de sua cartada final. Ela prepararia a Poção do Amor de qualquer jeito.

Subiu as escadas, para ir até seu dormitório, mas não desistiria assim... Aguardaria algum tempo até o professor se mandar, e então iria até a sala de Poções.

Acharia a receita da poção sozinha.

* * *

Harry e Gina saíram da ala hospitalar de mãos dadas. Os olhares curiosos dos alunos que estavam dentro do castelo os acompanhavam. 

-Acho que o nosso namoro substituirá a morte de Jennifer no assunto mais comentado do dia – falou Harry, olhando carinhosamente para a garota.

-Não importa. É bom mesmo que todos possam saber que nós nos amamos – disse Gina, com um belo sorriso.

Estavam quase no Saguão de Entrada quando Rony apareceu. O garoto subitamente parou, deixou a boca abrir de espanto e finalmente murmurou:

-Eu... Não acredito!

Harry e Gina apenas sorriram em resposta.

-Nossa... É _incrível... _Vocês estão... Juntos? – perguntou, a garganta seca.

-Sim, estamos – confirmou Gina.

Rony aproximou-se e abraçou Harry, dando os parabéns. Fez o mesmo com a irmã, dando um beijo nas bochechas coradas da jovem.

Harry estava um tanto abismado. Nunca imaginou que a reação de Rony pudesse ser tão boa. Achava que o amigo iria ficar com raiva e ciúmes. Mas não: aceitava e ainda os cumprimentava pelo namoro!

-Nossa... Obrigado, Rony – falou Harry, não se contendo.

-Talvez vocês não esperassem essa reação – disse Rony, como se estivesse lendo a mente de Harry e Gina. – Mas vale lembrar que o meu curto namoro com a Mione também foi um pouco "estranho" de início. Eu queria que todos aceitassem, você, Harry. Você, Gina. Assim, acho que vocês também esperam um apoio.

Harry sorria para o amigo.

-Vim atrás de vocês para irmos almoçar. Mas... Bom, posso ir de "vela"?

Os três gargalharam. Iam começar a caminhar a curta distância até o Salão Principal quando o Professor Dumbledore, para espanto do trio, chegou até eles, com o olhar assustado.

-Sr Potter e Sr Weasley – falou baixinho, ao chegar bem próximo. – Preciso falar _urgentemente_ com vocês.

-Sobre o que? – atreveu-se Rony a perguntar.

-É sobre a amiga de vocês, a Srta. Granger – ele baixou mais a voz, o que fez Harry, Rony e Gina a perceberem a gravidade da situação antes que ele completasse. – Ela fugiu de Azkaban.

* * *

Embrenhando-se nas masmorras, Úrsula chegou na sala de Poções. 

A porta estava aberta, deixando o ar frio dos corredores adentrar a sala. O local estava completamente deserto. Úrsula, ansiosa, seguiu rapidamente para as prateleiras de livros.

Sabia que não teria muito tempo. O Professor Salles nem tinha fechado a porta, e ela acreditava que logo ele retornaria. Porém, sabia que não seria tão fácil achar a receita da poção. Como o próprio professor dissera, a Poção do Amor não era encontrada em qualquer livro.

Abriu dois grossos exemplares, olhou bem o índice, e nada da Poção do Amor. Ia abrir o terceiro, já entrando em desespero, quando sua atenção foi voltada para um grosso volume encadernado em couro que estava sobre a mesa do professor.

Abandonou o livro que tinha nas mãos e dirigiu-se até a mesa. Abriu rapidamente o livro, colocando o dedo sobre a folha do índice, e acompanhando cada tópico. Eram vários. Úrsula limpou o suor da testa com a outra mão. A receita precisava estar naquele livro.

O índice era separado por palavras em negrito. Úrsula chegou nesta parte e leu:

_**"Poções Proibidas"**_

A primeira poção dessa lista era a Poção do Amor.

Úrsula acompanhou a linha com o dedo e viu o número da página. Velozmente, folheou o livro e, ao alcançar a parte de "Poções Proibidas", leu o aviso:

_Essas poções foram separadas por apresentarem sérios riscos ao serem preparadas sem responsabilidade._

-Que se dane esse aviso! – vociferou Úrsula, virando a página e dando de cara com a Poção do Amor.

_**POÇÃO DO AMOR**_

_**Ingredientes:**_

_**-**3 pétalas de rosas (cortadas em pedacinhos)_

_-Uma colher de mel._

_-Três gotas de chocolate líquido._

_-Uma lágrima da pessoa que prepara a poção._

_-Um fio de cabelo da pessoa que beberá a poção._

_Misture todos os ingredientes. Deixe a poção cozinhando durante meia hora. Após esse tempo, acrescente sua lágrima e o fio de cabelo da pessoa que tomará a poção. Mexa bem, e pronto! A Poção do Amor foi finalizada!_

-Não é tão difícil assim – murmurou Úrsula, os olhos vidrados encarando a receita da poção. – Só um idiota para errar numa poção dessas.

Olhou ao redor. O Professor Salles devia ter todos os ingredientes ali dentro. Remexendo nas prateleiras lotadas de vidros com substâncias, Úrsula encontrou tudo o que precisava. Só ficou faltando uma pétala de rosa.

A garota guardou todos os vidros em sua mochila e saiu da sala rapidamente. Por sorte, não havia nem sinal do Professor Salles pelas masmorras.

Ofegante, Úrsula chegou ao Saguão de Entrada, onde havia poucos alunos que ainda iriam entrar no Salão Principal para almoçar.

Discretamente, a garota se aproximou das portas da escola e seguiu ao jardim.

* * *

Harry, Rony e Gina já se encontravam no Salão Principal. Dumbledore resolvera deixar a conversa para depois, dizendo que não tinha detalhes ainda sobre o que acontecera. 

Porém, o que disse fora suficiente para deixar Harry, Rony e Gina perplexos, principalmente Rony, que não conseguia nem comer.

-Onde será que ela se meteu, Harry? – perguntou o garoto, aflito. – E o que ela tem na cabeça para fugir? E Dumbledore ainda disse que foi uma fuga em massa com diversos Comensais!

-Participar dessa fuga não combina com a Hermione – falou Harry, mordendo um pedaço de torta.

-Sempre ouvi falar que ficar preso em Azkaban mexe com a mente da pessoa... Talvez ela estivesse se sentindo muito mal lá dentro e, não agüentando a pressão, participou da fuga – sugeriu Gina.

-Não sei não – disse Harry. – A pressão lá ainda é grande, mas deve ser bem menor sem os dementadores. E outra: acho que a Hermione não é uma garota de se deixar abater facilmente.

-Então, se não fosse o desespero, o que a levaria a participar da fuga? – perguntou Gina, olhando para Harry.

-Não sei... Deve haver algum outro motivo...

-Hermione fugindo no meio de vários Comensais da Morte... – falou Rony, com um tom de indignação. – Imaginem a cena? Acho que ela pirou mesmo...

-Ou continua tão esperta como sempre foi – falou Harry, sorvendo um grande gole de suco de abóbora.

* * *

Úrsula colheu a pétala que faltava em uma das rosas espalhadas pelo jardim. Guardou-a no vidro das outras pétalas e correu para dentro do castelo 

Voltaria para o dormitório e usaria seu caldeirão para preparar a poção. Não teria muito trabalho; o dormitório, no domingo, era vazio.

Subiu até a torre da Grifinória. Não havia ninguém. Seguiu até o dormitório, abriu a porta e o encontrou igualmente deserto. Fechou a porta atrás de si.

Abriu suas coisas e apanhou o caldeirão. Ajeitou-o no chão, ao lado de sua cama.

Apanhou o papel onde escrevera o modo de preparar a poção. Espalhou os ingredientes no chão e começou a coloca-los dentro da água quente que já começava a fumegar no caldeirão.

* * *

Hermione estava numa colina, junto com os inúmeros Comensais. 

Seu disfarce já tinha ido por água abaixo. Aproveitando um momento de distração dos enormes servos de Voldemort, afastou-se e aproximou-se das árvores frondosas que ficavam ao fundo do local. Escondeu-se por trás de um dos troncos – sem precisar encolher-se, afinal os troncos eram realmente grandes.

Escondida via os movimentos agitados dos Comensais, que se organizavam em um círculo. Pareciam muito ansiosos. Alguns tinham movimentos estranhos, profundamente afetados mentalmente, provavelmente por causa de Azkaban.

Hermione sentiu-se aflita. Não sabia onde se encontrava, não tinha nenhuma idéia. Nunca vira aquele lugar antes. Devia estar a quilômetros e quilômetros de distância de Hogwarts.

Se os Comensais tocassem em outra Chave de Portal para serem transferidos para Hogsmeade, onde o ataque ocorreria, ela estaria perdida, num local que desconhecia.

Um forte estalo foi ouvido por Hermione. Os Comensais se agitaram ainda mais.

E, entre dois deles, ela viu, no centro do círculo, com o coração aos pulos, Lord Voldemort em pessoa.

* * *

-Como vai, Úrsula? – perguntou Rony, quando ela chegou até o garoto, no momento em que ele, Harry e Gina saíam do Salão Principal. 

-Muito bem! – exclamou a garota.

_"Preciso pegar um fio de cabelo dele... Apenas um fio... Mas como?"._

Ela já havia terminado de colocar todos os ingredientes. Segundo a receita, devia aguardar cerca de meia hora para acrescentar os ingredientes principais: uma lágrima sua e um fio de cabelo de Rony.

Enquanto elaborava planos mentalmente, perguntava ao garoto:

-Quer dizer que a temporada de quadribol foi realmente cancelada?

Nem ouviu a resposta de Rony. Seus olhos passavam rapidamente pelos cabelos vermelhos do garoto, e depois voltavam a fitar os seus olhos. Olhos lindos... Que derretiam o coração de Úrsula...

-...e esta foi a decisão – Rony finalizou, e foi somente isso que Úrsula ouviu, pois, neste exato instante, seu plano tinha sido concretizado em sua mente.

-Era só isso que eu queria saber – disse ela, forçando um sorriso. Olhou para Gina e Harry: - E parabéns pelo namoro! Já fiquei sabendo e estou muito feliz.

Deu um beijo no rosto de Gina e apertou a mão de Harry.

-Até mais – despediu-se e, na hora em que ia sair, fingiu tropeçar. Estendeu bem as mãos como se procurasse apoio, e dirigiu os dedos para os cabelos de Rony.

O garoto afastou a cabeça no mesmo instante, abaixando-se para segura-la.

Úrsula sentiu uma raiva tremenda, mas disfarçou e agradeceu:

-Obrigada... Como sou desastrada!

Ajeitou as vestes e se afastou, com o ódio fulminando. Precisava de um fio...

* * *

A voz fria de Voldemort falou por um grande período de tempo. Ao terminar, Hermione estava a par de todo o plano. Agora sim necessitava muito de encontrar Harry e Rony, avisar a todos em Hogwarts e em Hogsmeade o que estava reservado para eles. 

Mione também sabia onde estava. Não era tão longe de Hogsmeade e Hogwarts quanto imaginara.

A saída daquele lugar também já era de seu conhecimento. O grande problema era que Voldemort e os Comensais planejavam sair dali apenas no momento do ataque. E ela precisava sair dali antes.

Estudou o local, usando sua mente assustada. Por entre as árvores, poderia chegar até a saída. O difícil seria alcança-la sem que ninguém percebesse – afinal, a saída, que era uma pequenina passagem, apesar de ficar um pouco abaixo da colina, estava no campo de visão dos Comensais.

Hermione, aflita, percebeu que não tinha escolhas...

Neste momento, Voldemort começara a falar com seus Comensais. Abaixada, se protegendo pelos arbustos e pelos troncos das árvores, foi avançando sorrateiramente, em direção à passagem que levava a saída.

Examinava cada pedaço de terra que seus pés pisavam. Um pequeno barulho e a atenção dos Comensais e de Voldemort iriam na sua direção.

Desviava dos galhos que quase batiam em sua cabeça, examinava o chão, ficava de olho no grupo horrível que os Comensais e Voldemort faziam... Apesar da aflição, tinha que permanecer atenta.

Um monte de _craques _fez seu coração disparar. Hermione espiou por entre os ramos de um arbusto, e viu, já a uma pequena distância, novos Comensais que chegavam para se juntar ao grupo. Junto deles, estava Lúcio Malfoy e Belatriz Lestrange.

Hermione aproveitou o momento em que Voldemort e os outros observavam a chegada de mais Comensais e avançou rapidamente. Faltava apenas mais um pouco...

E chegou. Teria que sair só por um momento do meio das árvores para alcançar a pequenina saída.

Olhou novamente para o grupo sobre a colina. O círculo de Comensais havia aumentado consideravelmente.

Seus olhos fitavam aquele grupo de vestes negras, passando por vários rostos encapuzados, e encontraram os olhos de Belatriz Lestrange olhando _em sua direção_.

Hermione perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu para trás com o susto. Levantou-se rapidamente e olhou novamente. Belatriz ainda a encarava, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Ela estava bem diferente daquele terrível incidente no Departamento de Mistérios – mas a maldade continuava presente.

Belatriz colocou a mão por dentro de sua roupa para apanhar a varinha. Hermione, sem pensar duas vezes, correu até a passagem que levava à saída. Ouviu a voz de Belatriz ordenar: _Avada Kedavra._

Mione se jogou no chão, e já estava próxima da passagem. A luz esverdeada chocou-se contra uma árvore ao fundo, errando a mira. Hermione arrastou-se mais um pouco e entrou pelo buraco, ouvindo a movimentação entre os Comensais da Morte começar.

O buraco descia e abria-se um corredor de terra, completamente escuro. Hermione correu pelo corredor, ouvindo as vozes que murmuravam do lado de fora.

Logo o corredor de terra acabava. Hermione encontrou pedras na parede terra que formavam uma espécie de escada para a saída, logo acima. A garota começou a escalar as pedras. Passos vinham do corredor. Um jato de luz bateu bem próximo ao seu pé.

Era difícil escalar, mas, se ela não se apressasse, morreria ali mesmo. Quando os Comensais chegassem ao fim do corredor e apontassem para cima, não errariam a mira.

A cabeça de Hermione alcançou a saída. Bastava apenas impulsionar o resto do corpo com os braços...

Os Comensais alcançaram o fim do corredor.

Hermione ouvia-os logo abaixo. Seu coração disparou forte. Estava perdida.

-Agora você não me escapa – disse a voz arrogante, que ela reconheceu como a de Belatriz, que parecia fazer questão de mata-la. – _Avada..._

Num ato de desespero, Hermione pegou uma enorme pedra que estava junto à saída e jogou-a para baixo, interrompendo a bruxa, que pareceu desmaiar com o baque.

Hermione tomou impulso e praticamente jogou o resto do corpo, afastando-o do buraco.

Saiu no meio de uma mata. Outros Comensais deviam estar vindo atrás. Ela sabia o porque; eles não queriam que ela espalhasse a notícia do ataque, e, por lealdade a Voldemort, a perseguiriam até alcança-la. Apesar do cansaço, levantou-se rapidamente e começou a correr pela mata.

Desesperada, olhou para trás e viu dois Comensais saindo pelo buraco, com as varinhas em punho, os rostos ocultos pelos capuzes.

Hermione tropeçou numa raiz que cruzava o caminho, e, ao tentar levantar-se novamente, sentiu que seu pé direito estava dormente. Havia-o torcido.

Tentou fixa-lo no chão, mas uma pontada de dor, que subiu pela sua perna motrou tal coisa ser impossível. Andando apenas em uma perna, continuou a correr – mas sua velocidade estava limitada.

Sentiu uma mão segura-la pelo ombro e apontar diretamente para seu rosto.

-Esta na hora de pagar por ser tão intrometida – disse a voz por trás do capuz, que ela reconheceu como sendo Lúcio Malfoy.

Um raio de luz esverdeada iluminou a mata.

* * *

A tarde foi inquietante para Úrsula Hubbard. O pequenino caldeirão com a poção estava sob sua cama, e ela teve que permanecer no dormitório para evitar que uma das garotas sentisse o odor perfumado que emanava dela e fosse bisbilhotar de onde vinha o cheiro. 

Precisava apenas de um fio de cabelo... Após muito tempo, uma idéia brotou em sua mente perturbada, e ela saiu correndo do dormitório.

Ao chegar na sala comunal, lá estava Rony, ao lado de Harry e Gina.

-Após eu preparar a poção, nós dois também ficaremos assim juntinhos, meu querido... – sussurrou ela, os olhos vidrados examinando o garoto.

Foi se aproximando do trio, que estava sentado ao redor de uma das mesas, conversando. Sua idéia era um tanto absurda, mas ela estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para conseguir o único ingrediente que faltava para completar a poção. Afinal, depois que Rony a tomasse, ele a amaria para sempre.

Chegou até o garoto e puxou um fio. Rony, que nem percebera sua aproximação, reclamou.

-Ai! – e virou-se para trás. Ao ver Úrsula, sorriu. – Por que você...

-Ah, desculpe, tinha um mosquito aí – falou, retribuindo o sorriso. – Desculpe...

Subiu às presas as escadas, entrou ansiosamente no dormitório, tirou o caldeirão debaixo da cama e acrescentou o fio vermelho com cuidado.

A poção borbulhou. Sua tonalidade era vermelha, um vermelho forte, e o cheiro era doce, um perfume delicioso.

Úrsula despejou uma certa quantidade de poção num cálice e tapou o bocal com uma tampa, guardando-o, em seguida, em sua bolsa. Saiu exasperada do dormitório. Bastava chegar até Rony, e convence-lo a beber a poção.

O único problema, constatou a garota, é que Rony não estava mais lá.

* * *

Harry, Rony e Gina estavam sendo encaminhados por Minerva até a sala de Dumbledore. Harry e Rony seguiram afobados, sabendo do que se tratava a conversa – só podia ser sobre a fuga de Hermione. 

Chegaram na sala do diretor.

-Com licença – falou Minerva, se retirando em seguida.

Os quadros ao redor olhavam-nos com interesse. Dumbledore estava em pé, bem atrás de sua mesa.

-Recebi novas informações, agora _detalhadas_, sobre a nova fuga em massa de Azkaban.

Harry e Rony não tiravam os olhos do diretor. Gina, por sua vez, preferia espiar os rostos curiosos que havia dentro das molduras.

-Como já havia lhes antecipado, foi uma fuga em massa dos Comensais da Morte que ainda estavam atrás das grades. Sua amiga, Hermione Granger, fugiu da fortaleza junto deles.

-O que não entendo, professor, é como ela conseguiu se infiltrar no meio deles? – perguntou Harry, ansioso. – E outra – perguntou Harry novamente, sem dar tempo do diretor responder. – No meio de tantos prisioneiros, por que a informação de que a Hermione estava no meio dos fugitivos chegou tão rapidamente-Eu também achei isso muito curioso de início – falou Dumbledore – , porém, agora já tenho a resposta. Os guardas da prisão, que não eram traidores como os outros e ficaram por lá, foram averiguar as celas depois da fuga, tentando evitar que mais prisioneiros fugissem. Bem, ao chegarem lá, numa das celas havia um velho, Brutus McClaggan, que estava desmaiado no chão, somente usando as sujas roupas de baixo. Os guardas se aproximaram para averiguar seu estado, e, subitamente, o velho acordou. E começou a berrar freneticamente: _Aquela maldita garota! Ela fugiu! E me deixou aqui! Milorde... Milorde! Venha buscar seu servo... Venha buscar seu servo!_

"Ao olharem na cela ao lado – a de Hermione – viram que a garota de quem Brutus tanto reclamava era ela. Haviam pensado nessa possibilidade, pois ela era a única garota daquela parte da prisão. Provavelmente, se disfarçara com as roupas de Brutus e se infiltrara com sucesso no meio dos Comensais, já que, segundo os poucos prisioneiros que ficaram lá, eles não deixavam bruxos que não eram Comensais se juntarem ao grupo".

-Então a Mione fez bem em se meter no meio deles – falou Rony.

-Claro que não – retorquiu Dumbledore. – Foi um grande risco para ela. Pelo que podemos perceber, a fuga dela pode ser confirmada, porque não há sinais dela na ilha. Isso significa que ela conseguiu sair dos limites da fortaleza junto dos Comensais. Segundo acabei de saber, havia várias Chaves de Portal nos arredores. Mione conseguiu ir parar no mesmo lugar que os outros prisioneiros. O que temo é que descubram que ela é apenas uma jovem garota infiltrada no meio daqueles bruxos... Temo também que eles tenham se reunido para conversar com Voldemort.

Rony e Gina engoliram em seco. Harry limpou o suor da testa com a palma da mão.

-Uma fuga assim, em massa, libertando praticamente todos os Comensais que restavam em Azkaban... Não indica boa coisa. Eles devem ter se encontrado com Voldemort. Imaginem... A Srta Granger no meio daqueles terríveis Comensais, e perto de Voldemort. Completamente indefesa...

-Não foi muito prudente Hermione ter fugido – reclamou Rony, impaciente.

-Creio que a Srta Granger era uma jovem muito inteligente e astuta. Talvez ela tenha escapado por algum motivo em especial.

-O que será, professor? – perguntou Rony, ansioso.

-Não posso responder. Não tenho a mínima idéia. Mas isso me intriga muito... Se eu tivesse agido mais rapidamente...

-Como assim – indagou Harry, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-Nada, esqueça – falou Dumbledore vagamente, balançando uma das mãos. – Podem ir garotos. Manterei vocês informados sobre qualquer novidade.

Harry, Rony e Gina saíram da sala, acompanhados do diretor, que disse ter assuntos a tratar com alguns professores. Passaram pela passagem da gárgula. Dumbledore seguiu um caminho, enquanto o trio foi por outro.

Os três caminhavam em silêncio. Cada um refletia no que o diretor dissera. Hermione podia estar, naquele instante, no meio dos Comensais. Próxima, muito próxima, de _Voldemort. _Ou, talvez, estivesse morta.

Quando iam dobrar o corredor, encontraram com Úrsula, que ignorou completamente Harry e Gina, e apenas chamou Rony.

-Por favor, preciso muito falar com você – disse, numa voz ansiosa.

Rony olhou brevemente para Harry e Gina, e respondeu para Úrsula.

-Claro. Vamos... Mas onde?

-Vamos naquela sala ali – falou, apontando para uma porta. – Por favor, é uma emergência.

-Claro – repetiu Rony.

-Rony, eu e a Gina vamos dar uma subida. Preciso organizar aquelas "anotações", sabe? Logo descemos para encontrar com você.

-Tudo bem – respondeu Rony, logo em seguida sendo puxado para a sala vazia por Úrsula.

A garota fechou a porta. Rony sentou-se sobre uma das carteiras, enquanto Úrsula ficou em pé, na sua frente, com o rosto aflito e ansioso.

-Rony, eu... Estou muito nervosa – disse Úrsula, tremendo as mãos.

-O que aconteceu? – indagou Rony, preocupado ao ver o estado da garota. Úrsula tremia dos pés à cabeça, seus olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas e gotículas de suor cobriam-lhe a testa. Rony tomou a mão dela.

-Eu... É que... – gaguejou a garota. Lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto. – Papai... O meu pai... Está passando por sérias dificuldades... Na loja...

-Que dificul...? – começou Rony, mas não conseguiu concluir. Naquele instante, Úrsula desmaiou. Rony apressou-se e segurou o corpo molenga da garota. Os olhos de Úrsula estavam fora das órbitas. Tomado de susto, Rony carregou-a até a mesa e deitou-a sobre ela.

_"Isso... Carregue-me meu amado... Comece agora nossa história de amor. Logo ela se iniciará, logo depois de você beber a poção... A poção que nos fará ser um só para a vida toda"._

Rony, apavorado, começou a dar tapinhas no rosto da garota, esperando alguma reação.

_"Beije meus lábios, meu amor... Assim como nos contos de amor, desperte-me com um beijo apaixonado"._

Úrsula abriu os olhos lentamente. Rony suspirou.

-E então? Está melhor? – perguntou, aflito.

-Um pouco... Mas quero água. Preciso de... Água...

-Mas onde pegarei água? Terei que sair, e...

-Não precisa... Tem um frasco de suco aí dentro... Da minha mochila... Acho que já será suficiente... Para me sentir melhor...

Rony apanhou a mochila de Úrsula e a abriu rapidamente. Não precisou procurar muito; achou o cálice, tirou a tampa e levou até Úrsula.

-Consegue pegar? – perguntou.

-Claro...

_"Eu preciso pegar o cálice, Rony, querido... Para fingir que estou bebendo a poção... Você é quem tem que bebe-la até a última gota. Minha paixão é enorme. Não preciso de poção alguma para te amar para sempre"._

Úrsula segurou o cálice, fingindo um tremor. Sentou-se na mesa e levou o cálice à boca. Fechou os lábios, impedindo a passagem do líquido. Tirou o cálice da boca e o entregou a Rony.

-Beba mais – falou o garoto, ao olhar a quantidade que ainda restava no cálice.

-Não precisa – respondeu ela. – Já estou bem... Lamento por isso, Rony. Eu te incomodando... Por um problema meu...

-Você disse que era algo sobre seu pai e as lojas?

-Sim... As lojas correm o risco de irem à falência. Quis falar com você porque... Seu pai e irmãos trabalham lá agora, não é?

O estômago de Rony despencou. Uma queimação subiu pela sua garganta. Após a notícia sobre Hermione, agora acabava de saber que, novamente, sua família corria risco de ir pro buraco.

Sentiu uma pontada de dor nas têmporas e massageou a cabeça.

-Rony? – chamou-o Úrsula, fingindo preocupação.

_"Isso... A reação que eu esperava"._

-Lamento dar-lhe essa notícia... Mas achei que era muito séria, e precisava lhe contar...

-Você fez bem – mentiu Rony, com a respiração ofegante. – Uma hora eu iria saber...

Úrsula apanhou o cálice que estava sobre a mesa e ofereceu-o a Rony, com um sorriso.

-Beba. Fez bem para mim, fará bem para você.

Rony olhou para o cálice e o pegou. Olhou para o conteúdo. Havia um líquido rosado lá dentro.

-É um suco de uma fruta típica do México – disfarçou Úrsula, com a primeira desculpa que veio à sua cabeça. – É um calmante natural.

Sentindo o delicioso perfume que saía do líquido, Rony levou o cálice à boca...

**NA: Reviews, por favor!**


	38. Aquele depois do Rony levou o cálice

**Capítulo 38**

_**Aquele depois do "Rony levou o cálice à boca"**_

Rony tomou o primeiro gole da poção, sentindo o gosto adocicado e delicioso na sua boca. Saboreou-o e engoliu. Baixou o cálice, suspirando.

-Nossa... É uma delícia! – exclamou, olhando para Úrsula, que o fitava com um enorme sorriso, que passou despercebido por seus olhos.

-Claro que é – falou a garota, quase dando pulos de alegria. – Beba mais.

Rony retribuiu o sorriso e não pensou duas vezes: sorveu outros dois grandes goles do líquido rosado, saboreando-o. Suspirou com satisfação.

-Nossa. Depois você precisa me falar o nome dessa fruta... Deliciosa!

-Depois eu lhe conto – falou Úrsula. – Ainda deve ter suco no cálice... Pode beber a vontade, Rony. Veja como isso faz bem! Você está até com uma aparência melhor.

Rony virou o cálice inteiro na boca, terminando com a poção em grandes goles. Limpou a boca com a palma da mão e passou o cálice vazio para a garota.

-Delicioso – elogiou. – Deve ser uma delícia se estiver gelado... Pena que este estava morno.

Úrsula saiu de cima da mesa, ainda com o sorriso brilhando. Rony bebera _toda a Poção do Amor._ Finalmente, o amor entre eles nasceria – e com força total!

-Acho que nós dois já estamos em boas condições – falou Rony. – Podemos ir agora?

-Claro. Afinal, o que esse suco não faz? Nem lembro mais quais eram as minhas preocupações. Ele realmente é um excelente calmante.

Úrsula se levantou com o auxílio do garoto. Quando Rony ia levando a mão à maçaneta, sentiu uma reviravolta em seu estômago. Parou subitamente. No mesmo instante, um calor começou a subir pela garganta. No peito, Rony sentiu o coração bater com força, disparado.

-Ai... – disse, levando a mão ao peito e fazendo uma careta de dor. – Úrsula...

A garota aproximou-se de Rony e amparou-o, com alegria – a poção começava a surtir efeito.

-O que houve, Rony? – perguntou ela.

-Uma dor... no peito... Meu estômago está... Estou nauseado...

-Sente-se aqui – falou Úrsula, puxando uma das cadeiras da sala e ajeitando-a para que Rony sentasse. Ela o ajudou a sentar-se, já que o corpo do menino começava a cambalear.

-Será que foi por causa do suco? – indagou Rony, se contorcendo na cadeira.

-Acho que não – mentiu Úrsula, afagando os cabelos do garoto, que não esboçou reação.

Rony tinha uma mão sobre o peito e a outra sobre a região do estômago. Soltava murmúrios de dor, e o rosto se contorcia em expressões de sofrimento.

_Isso é necessário, Rony. Necessário, querido. Necessário para que você me ame de verdade._

Os espasmos de Rony cessaram subitamente, e ele levantou o rosto para Úrsula. Estava pálido. O fundo branco dos olhos estava vermelho. As pálpebras de Rony estavam caídas. E, também subitamente, naquele rosto doente, ele sorriu para a garota. Não o sorriso normal de Rony Weasley, que ela vinha observando desde que chegara em Hogwarts. Era um sorriso diferente, _sedutor_. Os olhos vermelhos de Rony não saíam da direção dos de Úrsula. E eram, assim como o sorriso, sedutores, envolventes, como se a desejassem ardentemente.

Úrsula sentiu um ardor queimar-lhe a face. Rony parecia despi-la com os olhos... Aquele olhar fazia com que a garota se derretesse de paixão.

Rony foi se aproximando da garota, ainda com os olhos pregados nos dela. O sorriso envolvente se torceu ainda mais. Gingando o corpo, sem aparentar que estava passando mal até pouco tempo atrás, Rony a tomou nos braços subitamente, abraçando-a pela cintura. Úrsula quase desmaiou, ao se ver tão próxima do rosto de Rony.

Ele estendeu uma das mãos e acariciou o rosto dela lentamente. E falou, numa voz doce, apaixonada:

-Úrsula... Nossa... É incrível. Estou completamente apaixonado por você.

-Mesmo? – perguntou ela, passando os braços em torno do pescoço dele.

-Sim... De repente, percebi que preciso de você. Percebi o quanto a amo.

Úrsula sentia-se nas nuvens. Esperava ouvir aquelas palavras saindo daquela boca tão desejada fazia muito tempo. E seus sonhos e delírios estavam ali, se materializando, finalmente pulando do inconsciente para a realidade.

-Nossa... – continuou Rony, ainda com aquela voz diferente. – Só de olhar pra você meu coração dispara, fico até sem ar...

-Eu também, Rony. Sinto tanta coisa ao ficar perto de você – sussurrou Úrsula, afagando os cabelos dele, sentindo a maciez. Fechou os olhos por um momento, só sentindo como era tocar em seu amado.

-Agora que descobri esse sentimento, nunca mais quero me separar de você – falou Rony.

Úrsula abriu os olhos, e eles encontraram os penetrantes olhos de Rony, que começavam a perder a tonalidade vermelha, mas que, ainda assim, eram carregados de desejo.

-Claro, meu amor... – sussurrou ela, acariciando a face de Rony, uma face que, para ela, parecia ter sido esculpida com perfeição por um artista. – Nunca iremos nos separar, querido... Nunca.

Rony, com aquele olhar que derretia Úrsula, aproximou seu rosto ainda mais do dela e a beijou.

* * *

O crepúsculo se aproximava, tingindo o céu de várias tonalidades.

Observando o final da tarde, nos terrenos do castelo, estavam Christian, James e Padma Patil. Estavam próximos ao lago, e viam o céu colorido sendo refletido na água. Estavam todos em silêncio. As mortes de Parvati, na noite anterior, e a de Jennifer, naquela manhã, eram recentes demais para terem deixado apenas cicatrizes. A ferida ainda estava aberta dentro do peito.

O tédio era crescente. Cada um estava absorto nos próprios pensamentos. Desanimado, Christian apanhou uma das pedrinhas espalhadas entre a grama e a jogou dentro do lago, ouvindo o som que ela fazia ao se chocar contra a superfície da água.

-Que dia horrível – falou, suspirando profundamente.

-Nem me fale – murmurou Padma, pequeninas lágrimas rolando pelo rosto. – Poderia dizer que são dias horríveis. Ontem perdi minha irmã, quase morri junto com ela... Penso que, talvez, se eu tivesse morrido junto, podia ter sido melhor.

-Jennifer... – disse Christian, fitando o lago. – Jennifer e Laurie nos deixaram, James. Agora temos que ser fortes e nos unir. Nossa turma foi reduzida a nós dois... James?

O garoto continuou calado, olhando para o chão, com uma expressão séria. Christian precisou cutuca-lo para que ele atendesse seu chamado.

-Ah... Falou comigo, Chris? – perguntou James, desnorteado.

-Falei. Mas, pelo que percebi, você estava _muito _distraído. Está pensando no que?

James o olhou, misterioso.

-Eu... Só estou me sentindo mal por causa do que aconteceu com a Jennifer. Só isso... Vou dar uma volta para aliviar a tensão. Por acaso, algum de vocês sabe onde está o Potter?

Christian franziu a testa e olhou de relance para Padma, que parecia tão admirada quanto ele. Enquanto isso, James se levantava, limpando as vestes e retirando toda a poeira e flocos de neve que ainda permaneciam no solo.

-Alguém sabe onde está o Potter? – repetiu o garoto.

-Posso saber o que você quer com ele? – indagou Christian, ainda com a testa franzida. – Sim, porque não vejo nenhuma conexão entre Potter e o que aconteceu com Jennifer, tampouco com a sua caminhada para aliviar a tensão...

-Preciso perguntar umas coisas para ele... – James olhou meio irritado para Christian. – Como vai a investigação... Temos que saber, não é? Ou o próximo pode ser qualquer um! – finalizou.

Christian e Padma continuaram o observando.

-Até mais – falou James, afastando-se rapidamente. – Já que não podem, ou não querem, ajudar, eu me viro.

Padma e Christian mantiveram o silêncio de antes. Padma se perguntava o que o namorado pretendia dizer a Harry, se o que ele dissera era mesmo verdade.

Cruzando os dedos por debaixo das vestes, ela torcia para que não fosse nada relacionado à foto de sua mãe ao lado de Michael Evans.

* * *

Rony, após beijar _o rosto_ de Úrsula, descia pelo pescoço da garota. Úrsula delirava, sorria, sentindo-se como num sonho.

-Beije meus lábios, meu amor – pediu, levantando o rosto de Rony carinhosamente.

Seus olhos se encontraram novamente. Rony finalmente ia ceder, quando...

-Eu acho que você ainda não devia fazer isso, Sr. Weasley – bradou a voz tranqüila, porém imperativa, de Alvo Dumbledore, que abrira a porta.

* * *

James mal entrou no castelo e avistou Harry, caminhando apressado ao lado de Gina, carregando, junto ao corpo, uma mochila.

-Potter! Potter! – chamou James, correndo até o garoto. Harry parou e olhou para o garoto, intrigado. James parecia nervoso e afobado. – Preciso muito falar com você – completou James, ao chegar junto a Harry.

-Claro... É algo a ver com o caso dos...?

-Isso. É uma coisa que tanto pode não ter importância alguma, quanto pode ser de grande importância.

Harry olhou ao redor. O Saguão de Entrada estava quase deserto. Não havia ninguém por perto.

-Pode falar, James.

-Na verdade, faz um tempinho que eu sei disso... Mas não queria contar porque podia atingir uma pessoa que...

-Não precisa se explicar, James – interrompeu-o Harry, com um leve sorriso para acalmar o garoto. – Não importa porque você ainda não nos contou. Guarde para si os seus motivos. Agora, por favor, conte o que sabe...

-Como já disse, pode ser até uma coisa banal, mas... Tem a ver com uma foto.

-Uma foto? – perguntou Harry intrigado.

-Bom, aí vai: um dia, Padma me contou que, numa certa ocasião, vira uma foto de sua mãe ao lado de um jovem. Na foto estavam escritos os nomes Michael e Ludmylla, que é a mãe dela. Ela desconfiou, resolveu averiguar e encontrou, no fundo falso de uma gaveta, diversas cartas e declarações de amor para Ludmylla, assinadas por Michael Evans.

James despejara tudo isso rapidamente. O choque da informação abalou Harry e Gina.

-Você viu a foto? – indagou Harry, ao recuperar o fôlego.

-Nesse primeiro dia não, mas logo depois ela me mostrou. Quando ela achou o fundo falso, ela tirou a foto da gaveta da mãe, com raiva. Raiva por ela ter aquele fundo falso na gaveta com uma foto de outro homem que não o pai dela. Ela me mostrou e... Realmente, havia um casal na foto. Ao fundo, um belo jardim, todo florido, e com um riacho cortando-o. Uma bela paisagem para dois jovens apaixonados.

-Eu... Posso ver a foto? – perguntou Harry, ansiosamente.

-É difícil... Só se Padma permitisse. Afinal, está nas coisas dela e...

-Michael Evans numa foto! _Numa foto!_ – exclamou Harry, entusiasmado, olhando para Gina.

-Pois é – continuou James. – Eu vi. Pra falar a verdade, nem acreditava nessa lenda. Christian sempre teimou que ele existia, e eu nunca acreditei. Mas depois da história de Padma, e difícil de não acreditar...

-James... Posso te pedir um favor?

-Claro Harry.

-Tente convencer Padma a me mostrar a foto. Por favor. Sei que será difícil, mas tente... Pode conter algo que nos interesse lá.

-Realmente, vai ser muito difícil conseguir convence-la... Pode até ser que ela brigue se eu insistir em pegar a foto. Mas vou tentar. Qualquer coisa, na hora do jantar eu procuro por vocês.

James piscou para os dois, atravessou as portas e foi para o jardim. Gina e Harry continuaram a caminhar até a sala onde deixaram Rony conversando com Úrsula.

-Acha que essa foto realmente pode nos ajudar? – perguntou Gina.

-Acho apenas que será interessante... Ver o rosto do desgraçado. Ver o verdadeiro rosto de Michael Evans... Só por isso. Acho que não terá muita utilidade, mas não custa nada vermos a foto...

-Pode custar o namoro do menino com a Padma...

Harry olhou para Gina.

-Acha com ela poderia brigar com ele por causa disso? Para evitar que ele nos mostre a foto.

-Se esqueceu do que ele disse? Que seria difícil convence-la? Só podemos concluir que Padma não gosta muito de mostrar a foto por aí...

-Será que algo nessa foto pode compromete-la? – perguntou Harry.

-Talvez... Padma é nossa principal suspeita, chegou a pagar para a falecida Laurie não revelar mais que a vira saindo com a faca na noite da morte de Dino Thomas, esqueceu?

-É verdade – concordou Harry. Parou de falar por um momento, revirando os arquivos de sua memória. Por fim, disse: - Essa morte do Dino foi a mais interessante, pelo interrogatório que fizemos sobre ela... E é a noite em que temos provas concretas de que vários suspeitos andaram perambulando pela escola...

-Faz um tempo que isso aconteceu... Acha que ainda pode nos ajudar...

-Algo me diz que sim – falou Harry. – Outra coisa: Dino não era puro-sangue. Lembro-me que até pôster de time de futebol, o esporte dos trouxas – acrescentou Harry, ao ver a dúvida no rosto de Gina – ele tinha... Talvez seja por isso que nenhum dos pais dele esteja na lista dos integrantes dos Jovens Anti-Trevas. Você, que saiu com ele por um tempo, se lembra se ele realmente não era puro-sangue?

-Não fiquei com o Dino por muito tempo, e, quando estávamos juntos, assuntos sobre família não eram a nossa prioridade...

-Agora, voltando a essa foto... E esse tal jardim? Onde será?

-Vai saber... – disse Gina, sacudindo os ombros.

* * *

-Professor Dumbledore! – gritou Úrsula, assustada, afastando-se de Rony.

O diretor fechou a porta atrás de si. Ao seu lado, estava o Professor Salles, que trazia um pequenino frasco na mão, e estava com uma expressão nada amigável, com suas enormes fitas douradas esvoaçando ainda mais. Ambos a olhavam com censura e um certo furor.

Rony, ao contrário de Úrsula, não esboçou nenhuma reação ante a chegada do diretor e do professor. Continuou com aquele olhar paranóico em cima de Úrsula, a examinando atentamente, o sorriso ainda torcido nos lábios.

-Agora acabou, Srta Hubbard – falou Dumbledore, numa voz que era calma e ríspida ao mesmo tempo. – Está na hora de toda a verdade surgir.

-Verdade? – perguntou Úrsula, sem compreender. O que o diretor queria dizer com aquilo?

Naquele momento, Harry e Gina chegaram, levando um susto ao encontrarem Dumbledore e o professor de Poções na sala onde haviam deixado Rony e Úrsula a sós.

-O que houve? – indagou Harry, ligeiramente assustado. A presença do diretor sempre sugeria algo importante.

-Muito bem. Chegaram as duas pessoas que faltavam para que pudéssemos começar a desmascarar Úrsula Hubbard – disse o diretor, encarando a garota apavorada.

-Fechem a porta – pediu o Professor Salles a Harry e Gina, que com as perguntas "desmascarar Úrsula Hubbard? O que ele quer dizer com isso?", pipocando na mente, entraram e a fecharam atrás de si.

Um pequeno momento de silêncio pairou na sala. Harry e Gina foram para um canto, próximos a Rony. Harry olhou bem para o garoto e estranhou a expressão do amigo. Antes que perguntasse por que Rony estava daquele jeito, o Professor Salles respondeu:

-Ele está sob efeito de uma poção.

Úrsula tirou os olhos arregalados do diretor e os virou para o professor.

-Como você sabe?

-Não nasci ontem, Srta. Hubbard. Nunca subestime a inteligência de uma pessoa mais velha e mais culta do que você.

-Mais culta? – perguntou Úrsula, em voz alta, os olhos vidrados o fitando com um misto de fúria e loucura. – _Eu_ sou muito mais inteligente do que você!

-Senhor – corrigiu-a Dumbledore.

-POUCO ME IMPORTA! – vociferou Úrsula, sobressaltando a todos da sala, menos a quem aquele brado se dirigia, a Dumbledore. Ela olhou novamente para o professor de Poções, que, neste instante, estava boquiaberto pelo fato de a garota ter gritado com um dos maiores bruxos de todos os tempos, sem temor algum. – A única coisa importante aqui é que eu fui mais inteligente do que você, Professor Salles! Muito mais! Sabe por que? Porque, mesmo você se recusando a me ajudar, eu fui atrás da receita da poção na sua sala. Isso mesmo!

-Que tipo de poção foi essa? – perguntou Harry, preocupado e confuso pelo comportamento estranho de Úrsula, que diferia muito do jeito dócil da jovem.

-Uma poção reversível, Harry – respondeu o professor. – Logo seu amigo...

-REVERSÍVEL? – gritou Úrsula. – SERÁ QUE O SENHOR NÃO OUVIU DIREITO? EU PREPAREI A _POÇÃO DO AMOR!_ ELA É UMA POÇÃO PROIBIDA. IRREVERSÍVEL! NADA TIRARÁ O EFEITO DELA. RONY TOMOU A POÇÃO DO AMOR!

Harry e Gina ficaram boquiabertos. Úrsula estava transformada.

-A Poção do Amor realmente é irreversível – falou Salles para Úrsula. – Acontece que...

-ENTÃO! ELA É IRREVERSÍVEL! – interrompeu a garota, voltando a vociferar. – Não existe forma alguma de tirar o efeito dela de dentro do Rony. Nenhum de vocês poderá liberta-lo. Agora ele está preso a mim pela vida inteira. A poção criou correntes, sim, vocês não as podem ver, mas são correntes fortes que aprisionaram o coração dele, que, a partir de agora, só bate para mim – Úrsula falava sem parar, passando os olhos por todos os rostos. – Por entre as veias dele, corre a poção. Ela está dentro dele. Ele é meu por toda a vida!

Pegando todos de surpresa, Gina não se conteve e foi até a garota. Úrsula, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas e o corpo trêmulo, olhou para ela.

-Úrsula... Você gosta do Rony?

-Muito, Gina. Muito – respondeu ela, subitamente baixando o tom. – Infelizmente eu tive que recorrer a isso para conquista-lo. Eu o amo muito. Muito.

Gina engoliu em seco. Os olhos de Úrsula possuíam um brilho vidrado que causava medo na garota.-Mas agora, não precisarei fazer mais nada! – continuou Úrsula. – Tudo acabou. Agora ele me ama também, e ficaremos juntos para sempre.

-Eu acho que não, Srta Hubbard – disse a voz do Professor Salles, tranqüilamente.

Úrsula voltou-se para ele, os olhos voltando a esbugalhar-se, a expressão voltando para a fúria enlouquecida de antes.

-Você não deu a Poção do Amor para o Rony – terminou o professor, no mesmo tom calmo.

-DEI SIM! – gritou a garota. – Rony tomou tudo, até a última gota. Tudo! E tomou com gosto, se quer saber! Olhe para o cálice! – ela apontou para o objeto que ainda estava sobre a mesa. – Vazio! Completamente vazio!

-Você não devia ter subestimado a minha inteligência, Úrsula – disse o professor Salles, com um discreto sorriso nos lábios. Já estava cheio da ignorância da garota. – Eu imaginei que você iria atrás da poção por conta própria. Antes de você ir até a minha sala, fui antes, durante aquele meio tempo. Você não estranhou de achar o livro bem em cima da mesa?

Úrsula o encarava em silêncio. Seu sorriso ia diminuindo a cada palavra do professor.

-Eu deixei o livro lá, e alterei a receita da Poção do Amor.

O sorriso de Úrsula desapareceu totalmente. O do professor Salles aumentou, com triunfo.

-Você não preparou a Poção do Amor, Úrsula. Você preparou uma fraca e estúpida Poção do Desejo, uma versão alterada, que tem a duração de apenas alguns minutos. Será que você ainda não percebeu que ele não tira os olhos de você?

Úrsula encarou Rony, que, realmente, ainda a olhava com a mesma cara de bobo.

-Ele está assim porque está apaixonado por mim – replicou ela, voltando-se novamente para o professor. – Completamente apaixonado.

-Não, Úrsula. Ele não está apaixonado por você. Já lhe disse. A receita que você preparou estava errada. O que ele está sentindo por você é apenas um desejo repentino, que logo desaparecerá. Desejo de corpo, não de coração. Ainda não é amor. A Poção do Desejo tem uma receita muito parecida com a Poção do Amor, exceto por um ingrediente. Retirei um dos ingredientes da receita verdadeira da Poção do Amor naquele livro. Ficou faltando uma colher de licor de cereja.

-Licor? – perguntou Úrsula, desnorteada.

-Sim, licor de cereja. Eu tinha na minha sala, se quer saber. Ele é essencial para que a poção seja concluída. Sem ele, a poção vira a do Desejo, bem fraca, aliás, pois a verdadeira necessita de mais algumas gotas de chocolate líquido e, aí sim, Rony poderia ser aprisionado pelo desejo também.

Úrsula esmurrou a carteira mais próxima. Deu um grito que pareceu vir do fundo da alma. Depois, com novas lágrimas nos olhos, encarou o professor com uma fúria crescente.

-VOCÊ ESTRAGOU TUDO!

-Eu não estraguei quase nada, Úrsula – respondeu o Professor Salles, que embora continuasse falando tranqüilamente, não escondia o sorriso de triunfo ao perceber o pavor da garota.

-Como _quase nada? _– indagou Úrsula. – Meu plano foi todo por água abaixo por causa de você! RONY, FINALMENTE, IA SER MEU!

Ela apoiou uma das mãos na carteira, baixou o rosto e começou a chorar compulsivamente.

Harry e Gina, ainda boquiabertos, se entreolhavam. Era inacreditável. Ali estava uma Úrsula _completamente diferente _do que eles conheciam. Uma Úrsula que beirava a loucura – isso se não já a tivesse alcançado. Uma Úrsula descontrolada, sem escrúpulos, que berrava coisas para o Professor Salles e para o diretor da escola como se gritasse com um elfo doméstico insignificante. E aquela Úrsula parecia perdidamente apaixonada por Rony – fato nunca percebido por qualquer um dos dois. Pelo que entenderam, Úrsula queria conquistar Rony através da magia. Mas... Desde quando Úrsula amava Rony? Desde quando a garota dócil, amiga, sempre disposta a ajudar, com seu sorriso brilhante e seus belos cachos dourados, era capaz de violar as leis do mundo mágico? Harry e Gina realmente não entendiam...

-Realmente, não estraguei quase nada, Úrsula – falou o professor Salles.

-Ele tem razão, srta – disse Dumbledore, finalmente se manifestando após um longo período de silêncio, observando o que ocorria na sala. – Porque eu sei muito bem que existe outra coisa _terrível _que envolve a sua pessoa.

Úrsula levantou lentamente a cabeça e olhou, com os olhos já inchados, para o diretor. Os olhos azuis cintilavam por trás dos óculos de meia-lua.

-Pois é, Srta Hubbard. Como disse o Sr Salles, nunca subestime a inteligência de ninguém.

Dumbledore suspirou e soltou a frase que Úrsula menos desejava ouvir:

-_Eu sei de tudo._

Harry percebeu que Úrsula perdera toda a cor do rosto ao ouvir aquilo, tornando-se quase transparente. O tremor do corpo da garota cresceu.

-Não... Não tem como... – gaguejou ela. – Como você pode...?

-Certamente, há coisas no ser humano que você desconhece. Quando você apareceu em minha sala, dizendo que Hermione Granger havia lhe ferido, algo na sua expressão me inquietou. Eu vi a mentira em seus olhos. Sua encenação pode ser perfeita para alguns, mas não para mim. Não compare o seu conhecimento sobre a natureza humana que adquiriu em seus poucos anos com o mais de um século que eu tenho. Meus olhos cansados já viram muita coisa, Úrsula. Conheço o ser humano como ninguém, tanto bruxos como trouxas. Por mais aptidão que uma pessoa possa ter para a mentira, nunca conseguirá enganar a todos, principalmente os velhos. Conseguimos captar muita coisa.

-Você também nunca me enganou, garota – disse o professor de Poções. – Antes de você entrar na sala do diretor, vi Harry, Rony e Hermione entrando lá e algo me disse que aquela garota não a tinha machucado. Fui alertar o Professor Dumbledore, após seu discurso dramático, mas ele também já estava intrigado.

Harry lembrou-se da expressão enigmática do professor de Poções ao vê-los naquela noite. E o professor havia falado: "Não acredito".

-Ainda não compreendi como você pôde tramar tudo... – continuou o diretor. – E, talvez, não exista apenas a mentira de que Hermione a feriu naquele dia. Talvez eu não saiba tudo como disse. Pelo menos, naquele dia, tenho quase certeza que Hermione não lhe feriu. Mas agora poderei confirmar, Srta Hubbard. Será somente por poucos segundos. Relutei em utilizar isso, e, por meu receio, as coisas chegaram a um ponto crítico. Agora concluí que no seu caso, um terrível caso se me permite, será necessário – Dumbledore virou-se para o Professor Salles e estendeu a mão: - Por favor.

A sala ficou em silêncio enquanto Dumbledore apanhava o frasco que Salles trazia nas mãos. O líquido era transparente – e Harry reconheceu-o na hora.

-_Veritaserum – _murmurou para si mesmo.

-EU NÃO VOU TOMAR ESSA PORCARIA! – berrou Úrsula, se descontrolando e empurrando uma carteira contra a parede, quase acertando Harry e Gina.

Sua mão ia entrando dentro das vestes para apanhar a varinha, mas Dumbledore a impediu. A varinha flutuou até as mãos do diretor. Ele a passou para Salles, que a colocou sobre a mesa, bem afastada de Úrsula.

Dumbledore, com um tom calmo de voz, aproximou-se lentamente de Úrsula.

-Não vai doer nada... Espero que aceite a poção assim, sem eu força-la. Será melhor.

Úrsula pareceu hesitar. Mas, na sua loucura, deu uns risinhos, e permitiu que o diretor depositasse algumas gotas na sua boca.

Dumbledore apontou a varinha para ela e disse: _Enervate! _Assim que o feitiço a atingiu, a face de Úrsula tornou-se vazia.

Rony despertou do efeito da poção no mesmo instante. Estava confuso. Virou-se para Harry para perguntar o que acontecia, mas Harry apenas indicou Úrsula com o dedo para o amigo. Rony ficou quieto e observou, assim como os outros:

-Úrsula – começou Dumbledore, olhando bem nos olhos da garota, que estavam vagos. – Pode me ouvir?

-Sim – respondeu Úrsula, baixinho.

-Responda para mim: Hermione realmente a cortou com a faca, naquele dia?

-Não.

Harry e Gina olhavam para Úrsula com um terrível ódio. Então, ela não fora atacada por Hermione. Mione havia pagado por algo que não cometera, por culpa de Úrsula.

-E o corte que você tinha no braço? – perguntou o diretor.

-Eu cortei meu próprio braço – murmurou Úrsula.

Harry e Gina estavam pasmos com o que ouviam. Jamais pensaram que alguém pudesse ter tamanho sangue-frio para ferir a si próprio, somente para culpar o outro.

-Por que você fez isso? – indagou Dumbledore.

-Para culpa-la – respondeu Úrsula, simplesmente.

-Me responda: por que você odeia tanto a Hermione?

-Porque ela gosta do Rony. Isso não está certo...

-Eu posso saber por que não está certo?

-Porque Rony é meu. Eu amo o Rony.

O silêncio na sala era total. Todos estavam concentrados em Úrsula, que revelava seus planos, obedecendo a Dumbledore, respondendo tudo.

Rony sentia o estômago revirar-se.

-Desde quando você o ama?

-Desde que entrei aqui na escola, há quatro anos. Eu o amo muito. Ele vai ser meu. Ele precisa ser meu.

Dumbledore conjurou cordas e amarrou Úrsula com elas. Os braços da garota estavam imobilizados. E a despertou com um estalar de dedos na frente dos olhos da jovem.

Úrsula despertou, chorando sem parar, e olhou para Rony, desesperada. Foi até ele. Com certa dificuldade, encostou o rosto no peito dele.

-Não acredite nele, querido. É tudo mentira... Eu não fiz nada disso... Nadinha...

-Me largue! – falou Rony, ríspido, empurrando Úrsula, que tinha o corpo tão molenga pelos braços imobilizados que tropeçou e caiu no chão. Os olhos encharcados de fúria de Rony a encaravam. – Você acabou de confessar tudo! Você é suja. Imprestável. Cortou a si própria e fez Hermione ficar presa em Azkaban, naquela prisão horrível. Você destruiu a vida da Mione através da sua mentira!

-Rony... entenda... – dizia Úrsula, entre soluços, a voz saindo entrecortada por eles. – Foi tudo... Por amor... Por causa... Do amor que... Sinto por você...

-Isso que você sente não se chama amor! – gritou Rony, as lágrimas agora saindo dos próprios olhos. – Isso é doença. Você é louca, Úrsula. Seu amor é nocivo, perigoso. Será que não percebe o quanto prejudicou a Hermione?

-Foi por você... Tudo por você...

-TUDO POR MIM? – vociferou Rony, os cabelos se despenteando por causa dos movimentos bruscos de seu corpo. Começou a caminhar de um lado para outro da sala, descontrolado. Parou novamente, e olhou para Úrsula, que continuava esparramada no chão. – Você é um lixo garota. Merece ficar assim, jogada no chão, feito um trapo velho. Um trapo... É isso que você é. Um trapo nojento! Agora, explique isso... Se você diz TUDO POR VOCÊ, quer dizer que existem mais coisas, não é? EXISTEM MAIS COISAS, ÚRSULA? – berrou ele.

A porta da sala se abriu, e a voz de Hermione respondeu:

-Existem muito mais coisas sobre essa garota, Rony, que _todos_ vocês precisam saber.

O rosto de Rony iluminou-se ao ver Hermione. Sem pestanejar, o garoto correu até ela e a abraçou. Um abraço apertado, apaixonado. Uma paixão verdadeira, que poção alguma podia imitar. Harry também sorriu, feliz, ao ver que a garota estava sã e salva. De fato, Hermione parecia muito bem, embora sua roupa estivesse rasgada em muitos pontos. Seu rosto estava sujo de terra, e havia alguns cortes no rosto e nos braços. O sangue já tinha coagulado, deixando apenas as marcas do que Hermione devia ter passado após a fuga em Azkaban.

Rony a soltou e a examinou de alto a baixo. Pareceu ter tirado as mesmas conclusões que Harry, pois, após essa avaliação, comentou com a garota:

-Você parece ter passado por maus bocados.

-É – falou Mione, depois olhando para Harry. – Meu amigo... Será que você não sentiu saudade de mim? Pois eu senti tanto a sua falta.

A garota abriu os braços e Harry foi de encontro a ela. Os dois se abraçaram forte. Harry se esforçou para conter as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos.

-Claro que senti, Mione – falou ele, ainda abraçado à amiga. – Estava tão preocupado com você.

Os dois se separaram, mas Harry continuou olhando para Hermione, como se o contato físico não fosse suficiente para que ele acreditasse que ela estava ali.

Hermione quebrou o encanto da sua chegada, indo até Dumbledore, com o olhar atônito.

-Professor... É uma emergência. Descobri certas coisas enquanto estava em Azkaban. Coisas terríveis. Por isso precisei fugir junto com os Comensais.

-Tem algo a ver com a fuga em massa, suponho – disse Dumbledore.

-Sim. Voldemort juntou o resto dos seus servos e planeja um ataque para amanhã.

-Para você chegar tão rápido aqui, creio que eles estejam bem perto...

-Sim, estão. O ataque em Hogsmeade _vai acontecer amanhã_. Os Comensais já estão se preparando. Após a meia-noite, o ataque começará!

Dumbledore suspirou, virando-se em seguida para o Professor Salles.

-Por favor, avise Minerva e peça para que ela se comunique imediatamente com a guarda de Hogsmeade, principalmente com Moody. Ele saberá o que fazer. Temos tempo de sobra antes da meia-noite, por isso peça que ela avise às autoridades para que a população evacue a área sem pânico.

Salles confirmou com a cabeça. Antes de sair, porém, olhou fixamente para Harry, e murmurou:

-Sobre o caso dos assassinatos... Tenha cuidado, Potter. Lembre-se da Poção da Ilusão que ensinei para vocês.

E saiu da sala, apressado. Harry não compreendeu porque o professor de Poções resolvera ajuda-lo bem naquele momento, tampouco o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Ao bater da porta, Hermione começou a falar:

-Acho que os artifícios que eu usei para sair de Azkaban no meio dos Comensais vocês já sabem, não é? A Professora Minerva que me trouxe até aqui, e me disse que vocês já sabiam sobre toda a fuga. Bem, é uma longa história...

-Estamos com tempo escasso, depois você poderá nos contar os detalhes, pois quero resolver o caso de Úrsula agora – falou o diretor, decidido. – Pensei que já estava resolvido. Sob efeito da Poção da Verdade ela contou que armou para que todos pensassem que você a havia ferido. Mas pensei que os feitos dela se limitavam a este... Tem mais?

O olhar de Hermione se desviou para Úrsula. Os olhos de Mione faiscaram ao encarar a garota, que ainda estava estatelada no chão.

-Muito mais, professor. Agora é hora de desmascarar uma cobra. Aliás, tenho pena das cobras. Elas não merecem ser comparadas a Úrsula Hubbard.

Dumbledore adiantou-se até Hermione.

-Por favor, Srta Granger, creio que você é a pessoa que mais pode nos revelar sobre ela. Conte-nos tudo o que sabe.

-Sim, sei de muita coisa, pois ela mesma confessou – falou Hermione. – Mas, se me permite, professor, eu acho que estão faltando mais algumas pessoas aqui para essa reunião, ou, para eu ser mais detalhada, estão faltando duas.

-Quem? – perguntou Rony, intrometendo-se.

-Draco Malfoy e Kevin Wallace.

Gina sentiu uma pontada ante a menção do nome de Draco. Ele estava envolvido nas tramóias de Úrsula? Ela não podia acreditar...

-Tudo bem – disse o diretor. – Sr Weasley, você pode ir rapidamente atrás desses dois?

* * *

Rony correu até o Salão Principal, seguindo a intuição de que, pela proximidade do horário do jantar, Draco e Kevin poderiam estar por ali.

Deu sorte, e os encontrou, junto com Goyle.

Como Rony já esperava, Draco olhou-o de esguelha, estranhando sua presença ali. Porém, surpreendentemente, ele não lhe tratou mal. Ao contrário: perguntou, educadamente, o que Rony queria com ele.

-Na verdade, Malfoy, não sou eu quem quer falar com você, e sim o diretor.

Draco virou-se espantado para Kevin e Goyle.

-Aliás, você também, Wallace – completou Rony, ao perceber a apreensão de Kevin. – E acho melhor vocês se apressarem. Ele tem pressa em falar com vocês.

Imediatamente, Draco e Kevin se levantaram e acompanharam Rony até a sala onde o diretor e os outros os aguardavam.

-Sobre o que o diretor quer falar? – perguntou Kevin, uma gotícula de suor formando-se na testa. – É algo importante?

-Suponho que seja – falou Rony. Desejava assusta-los. Pelo jeito que Mione falara, os dois deviam estar enrolados até o pescoço nos planos maquiavélicos de Úrsula. Rony estava ansioso para saber as tramas daquela garota. Dependendo do que aqueles três haviam aprontado, Rony achava que seria capaz até de lançar uma Maldição Imperdoável em cada um.

Chegaram na sala. Rony abriu a porta lentamente, tentando manter o medo de Draco e Kevin. Conseguiu o que queria, pois quando Draco e Kevin viram, na mesma sala, Dumbledore, Úrsula – que, embora já tivesse se levantado, ainda tinha os olhos inchados – e Hermione, arregalaram os olhos de tal forma que Rony ficou surpreso ao ver que eles não tinham tido um ataque cardíaco.

Rony precisou dar um empurrãozinho para que os dois entrassem. Fechou a porta, e encostou-se na parede, cruzando os braços em seguida.

Naquele momento, a situação na sala era a seguinte: Dumbledore encostado na frente, Rony na parede lateral do lado da porta, Draco, Kevin e Úrsula no centro, Harry e Gina ao fundo e Hermione na parede oposta à de Rony, olhando ameaçadoramente para o trio de réus no meio da sala.

-Posso começar, Professor? – perguntou Mione ao diretor.

Dumbledore confirmou e Hermione começou a contar todos os podres do trio.

-Vou ser breve, pois sei que o senhor tem assuntos importantes... sobre aquilo que eu informei, a tratar. Tudo começou quando Kevin e Draco, que sempre odiaram os alunos da Grifinória, subitamente começaram a dar em cima de mim e da Gina, no mesmo dia.

Gina não se conteve e se encaminhou até o centro, parando próxima a Draco:

-Isso... Era um plano? – perguntou, a expressão torcida de incredulidade.

Draco, sem olhar para o rosto da garota, fez um movimento positivo, lentamente, com a cabeça.

-Tem muito mais coisa nisso tudo, Gina – falou Hermione. – A amizade da "nossa querida Úrsula" e você, também era um plano dela, sabia?

Os olhos inconformados de Gina passaram para Úrsula.

-O plano de ela me afastar do Rony e conquista-lo também envolvia você. Ela precisou da ajuda de Draco e Kevin para o primeiro plano. Kevin precisava dar em cima de mim para que eu me apaixonasse e nunca me aproximasse de Rony. Porém, Draco ia ter seu triunfo. Sabe como? Paquerando você e assim provocando a ira de seu maior inimigo, Harry Potter.

O corpo de Gina estremeceu, de tal forma que, por um momento, Harry achou que ela iria cair. Os olhos da garota ficaram escarlates, enquanto ela encarava Malfoy com raiva.

-Então... Era somente para irritar o Harry? – perguntou ela para o garoto, que mantinha a cabeça baixa e não respondeu.

-Tem mais, Gina – continuou Mione. – Lembra-se do dia do flagrante em Hogsmeade, no qual deram o falso alarme de que um ataque estava se iniciando? Pois é... Draco não te levou até a frente da Casa dos Gritos por acaso. Ele já estava combinado com Úrsula. Ela avisou a imprensa que os gritos vinham daquele lado. Aí todos os repórteres fotografaram vocês juntos.

-Foi tudo você – murmurou Gina, chorando. – Draco... Como pôde?

-Eles quiseram fazer isso, provavelmente, para provocar ciúmes em Harry, já que o namoro entre você e Draco era segredo. Além disso, aquela entrevista em que revelavam seu nome, Gina, na qual deram o meu nome como sendo a entrevistada, surgiu da mente sórdida de Úrsula Hubbard, pois ela queria que você ficasse com raiva de mim, e, como a repercussão seria grande e toda a sua família estaria ameaçada, ela também queria que Rony me odiasse.

Gina, chorando sem parar, afastou-se do trio, como se estivesse se afastando de animais nocivos.

-Eu tenho nojo de vocês – murmurou com voz pastosa.

-Gina... – disse a voz arrastada de Draco, que estava carregada de calma, que, Harry pensou, era totalmente estranha ao garoto. – Por favor. Perdoe-me... Não tinha a intenção de...

-Do que? De ferir meus sentimentos? Pois saiba que feriu, e muito, Malfoy. Eu gostei muito de você, sabia? Como fui tola...

-Gina, no início, foi tudo uma armação, mas depois... Eu comecei a... Sentir-me realmente atraído por você...

-Uma pessoa que compactua com tudo que essa louca planeja – Gina apontou um dedo trêmulo para Úrsula – não é capaz de amar ninguém. E... Não tem um pingo de caráter. E pensar que eu botei a reputação da minha família em jogo por causa do que sentia por você... Eu senti vontade de que tudo continuasse, sabia, Draco? Ainda bem que não continuei... Era tudo uma farsa... Ah, como fui _idiota..._

E derramou-se em lágrimas, os soluços barrando as cordas vocais, impedindo com que os sentimentos de Gina viessem à tona. Harry correu até ela e a abraçou carinhosamente, consolando-a. Nos seus ombros, Gina derramou todas as suas lágrimas. Amparando-a, Harry a levou de volta ao fundo da sala.

-Eles também misturaram o caso Michael Evans nos seus planos... – recomeçou Hermione. – Lembra-se do dia em que eu fui atacada sozinha, Harry e Rony? Pois é. Eu lhes disse que o assassino estava usando outra máscara. Mas é claro que estava! Pois não era um crime verdadeiro. Era uma tramóia. Draco estava por baixo da roupa falsa, sabe pra que? Para que Kevin aparecesse e me salvasse, conquistando-me!

Harry e Rony estavam horrorizados. Como eles puderam usar dos crimes que estavam acontecendo, só para satisfazer o sentimento doentio de Úrsula?

Harry se lembrou de que o falecido Charles Sheppard havia lhe falado sobre uma conversa que ouvira dos dois, no interrogatório que fizera com os suspeitos. Charles ouvira os dois conversando se tinham "pegado tudo". Provavelmente era o disfarce que utilizariam dias depois, para atacar Hermione. Mas isso ainda não os absolvia de serem os verdadeiros assassinos.

-É terrível, não é? – perguntou Mione aos amigos, ao ver os rostos horrorizados dos dois. – Agora, sem Draco e Kevin, Úrsula utilizou-se, ou melhor, beneficiou-se de outro detalhe do caso Michael Evans.

-Que detalhe? – indagou Rony, esperando o pior.

-O dos _assassinatos_.

Harry engoliu em seco.

-Ela não...?

-Harry... Qual pessoa foi assassinada que não estava na lista negra feita pelo assassino? Qual das vítimas nós estranhamos por não receber marca alguma do assassino?

Por trás dos óculos, os olhos verdes de Harry quase saltaram das órbitas quando ele digeriu a informação.

-Davies... – falou, quase sem voz. – Rogério Davies?

Rony também sentiu a boca seca quando Hermione disse "sim". Dumbledore respirou fundo, assustado. Uma aluna de Hogwarts havia matado um colega...

-Não foi por minha causa, foi? – perguntou Rony, sentindo uma agulhada dentro do coração.

-Infelizmente, foi – falou Mione, que sentia a mesma culpa que Rony. – Rogério sabia que Úrsula tinha dado a entrevista em meu nome. A ameaçou. Úrsula perdeu o controle e o derrubou.

-Não esperava que a sua maldade chegasse tão longe, Srta Hubbard – disse Dumbledore, assustado. – Se eu soubesse que você era uma ameaça tão grande, teria ajeitado as coisas rapidamente... Foi um erro meu ter demorado tanto. Se bem que, tudo o que eu tinha nas mãos era apenas uma suspeita. Hoje, pela manhã, percebi que devia ter agido logo. Pensei em pedir para que liberassem Hermione Granger, mas a fuga aconteceu antes que pudesse tomar qualquer providência. Perdão, Hermione, por demorar tanto a agir, mas nunca pensei que Úrsula pudesse matar alguém.

Dumbledore suspirou novamente, cruzando os braços:

-Desde o dia em que ela acusou Hermione estava com um pé atrás em relação a ela. Eu pedi ao professor para que preparasse a Poção da Verdade após o dia em que Hermione foi presa. Na hora propícia, a utilizaríamos e Úrsula desabafaria toda a verdade. Bom, o momento propício finalmente chegou.

"Hoje, após ter alterado a receita da poção, Salles me procurou, e avisou que Úrsula estava atrás da receita da Poção do Amor, uma poção muito proibida, pois altera os sentimentos. Estranhou, e me disse que as nossas suspeitas deviam estar corretas, pois ela parecia estar enlouquecendo. Pedi a ele que já ficasse preparado com o vidrinho de Veritaserum e aguardasse".

"Após vocês saírem da minha sala, – Dumbledore virou os olhos azuis para Harry – , olhei para trás e vi Úrsula chegando. Achei que ela iria utilizar a poção falsa que Salles havia colocado no livro. Fui atrás dele".

"Rapidamente o encontrei. Avisei que vi que Úrsula estava atrás de vocês fazia poucos minutos, aparentemente fazendo uma nova encenação. Talvez quisesse usar a poção em Harry ou Rony, embora acreditasse que a mira era Rony. Salles já estava com a poção, preparado. Aí viemos para cá, finalmente tirar tudo a limpo. E realmente não só confirmei minhas suspeitas, mas achei outras artimanhas dessa garota".

O diretor suspirou.

-Meu tempo é escasso, pois tenho que ver como andam os avisos de McGonagall sobre o ataque em Hogsmeade. Agora, por fim, Úrsula Hubbard, você tem algo a declarar?

Úrsula tinha um brilho vidrado nos dois olhos, que passou por cada um dos que a observava. Por fim, parou-os em Rony.

-Você vai ficar comigo agora, não vai? – perguntou, entre risinhos e com uma voz estupidamente infantil. – Já sabe tudo o que eu fiz por você...

Rony, enfurecido, murmurou:

-Você só fez coisas que não prestam, Úrsula. Se antes eu não ficaria com você, saiba que agora é que você nunca terá o meu amor. Nunca mais quero olhar para sua cara Úrsula, eu tenho nojo de você.

Úrsula gritou:

-NÃO PODE TER NOJO DE MIM! EU PRECISO QUE VOCÊ ME AME! SERÁ QUE NÃO ENTENDE? ATÉ MATAR EU PRECISEI PARA CONQUISTAR VOCÊ. POR FAVOR, DIGA QUE ME AMA. DIGA!

-Eu te **_odeio_**, Úrsula Hubbard – falou Rony, decidido, dando uma entonação grave no "odeio", e caminhando até Hermione, passando um braço pelos ombros dela. – Eu amo a Hermione.

Úrsula se jogou no chão novamente, se arrastando até os pés de Rony, falando sem parar: "Me perdoa, me perdoa"... Era até bizarro vê-la se arrastando sem poder movimentar o braço. Parecia uma verdadeira cobra. Rony afastou os pés, olhando constrangido para o diretor.

-Úrsula Hubbard – começou Dumbledore – você será presa pelo assassinato de Rogério Davies, e ficará um tempo em Azkaban, esperando sua audiência. Potter, pode ir chamar o Sr. Filch, por favor? Diga a ele que é para vigiar uma prisioneira. Não posso sair daqui, enquanto ele não vir vigia-la.

Harry balançou afirmativamente a cabeça e depois saiu da sala.

Estava tão chocado com tudo o que Úrsula fez, com tudo que ela conseguiu os enganar, que até se esquecera dos rumos do caso Michael Evans.

Antes que encontrasse o zelador, uma pessoa o fez lembrar do caso, ao chegar, apavorada, para falar com ele.

-Preciso lhe contar uma coisa, Potter – disse a pessoa, olhando ao redor, temendo ser vista.

-Fale logo – encorajou Harry, percebendo o nervosismo.

-Eu acho que sei quem é o assassino da escola... – falou a pessoa, a voz saindo entre a respiração acelerada. – Eu acho que sei quem é Michael Evans...

* * *

Moody estava deitado no quarto que dividia com Remo Lupin e Mundungo Fletcher. Uma das camas estava vazia, pois Lupin estava no seu turno noturno, vigiando as redondezas do alojamento.

O alojamento improvisado para abrigar a guarda de Hogsmeade não era muito grande, já que o alojamento abrigava toda a guarda. Havia quatro quartos apertados, e cada um abrigava vários bruxos.

A vigilância noturna era revezada. Após o pôr do sol, dois bruxos ficavam em frente às portas duplas do alojamento, com as varinhas em punho e olhar atento.

Apesar de ser cedo, Moody estava cansado. O dia fora estafante, e, novamente, nada ocorrera. Os bruxos que compunham a guarda já começavam a demonstrar sinais de impaciência. Alguns achavam besteira vigiar Hogsmeade, mesmo com as explicações que Moody dera sobre os interesses que Voldemort tinha no vilarejo: era bem próximo de Hogwarts, bem próximo de um grande servo dele, que poderia trazer Harry Potter até ele...

Era só esperar. Moody sabia que o ataque iria acontecer.

Da cozinha do alojamento, vinha o cheiro agradável de salsichas e pudim de carne. Moody começou a se ajeitar para se levantar, pois o jantar provavelmente estava para sair, quando bicadas insistentes na janela desviaram sua atenção.

Do lado de fora, uma coruja das torres bicava o vidro. Moody correu até a janela, apanhando o olho mágico, que havia deixado num copo d´água do lado da cama, e abriu o vidro. A coruja trazia um pequeno bilhete.

Moody fechou a janela após pegar o bilhete. A coruja deu bicadas nervosas no vidro e depois levantou vôo.

O bilhete era pequeno e trazia o recado que ele tanto esperava:

_Caro Moody,_

_Recebemos a informação de que o ataque está para ocorrer em qualquer momento do dia seguinte. Avisem a população do vilarejo, pois a área deve ser evacuada. Após a meia-noite, fiquem alerta e bem preparados. Você-Sabe-Quem já está com o grupo de Comensais inteiramente formado e pelas redondezas._

_Não se esqueça: vigilância constante._

_Minerva McGonagall_

Moody fechou o bilhete com cuidado e saiu do quarto. Atravessou o corredor e desceu a escada de madeira que levava ao térreo. Na cozinha, Tonks enfeitiçava as travessas de salsichas e as conduzia até a mesa ao centro. Seu susto ao ver a afobação de Olho-Tonto foi tão grande que ela se esqueceu do que fazia para observar o bruxo, e a travessa que levitava naquele instante desabou com tudo. Seria um desastre, se Quim, que tomava uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada, não tivesse barrado o caminho das salsichas de encontro ao solo. Assim que a travessa – e as salsichas – pousou com cuidado na mesa, Quim também se voltou, com curiosidade, para Moody, que agitava o olho mágico.

-Preparem-se – disse, ansiosamente. – Acabei de receber um bilhete de McGonagall, avisando que Voldemort já está nas redondezas.

O cabelo de Tonks ficou multicolorido ao ouvir o aviso de Moody, e seus lábios se crisparam, decidida:

-Pode acontecer a qualquer momento?

-Pelo que as fontes de Minerva alertaram, está previsto para amanhã. Ou seja, ainda temos tempo. Mas depois da meia-noite, tudo é possível.

-Ainda bem que temos tempo – falou Quim, que praticamente se esquecera da caneca de cerveja em sua frente. – Precisamos alertar a população...

-Sim. O bilhete pede para evacuarmos a área – disse Moody. – Só que seria bom pedirmos calma à população. Se todos entrarem em pânico, a baderna se instaura, e...

-Temos umas seis horas ainda, antes da meia-noite – falou Quim, consultando o relógio da parede. – Vou agora mesmo comunicar aos habitantes. Dédalo, vem comigo?

Dédalo Diggle, que estava beliscando o pudim de carne, fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e disse algo com a boca cheia de pudim, fazendo com que todos não ouvissem o que tinha a dizer.

-Também vou – disse Vicky Vimieiro, uma bruxa canadense magra e com enormes óculos de lentes grossas, que conferia o bolo de frutas. – Assim, nos dispersamos e avisamos os habitantes.

Moody abriu um largo sorriso.

-Vamos atrapalhar o ataque de Voldemort. Quando ele aparecer, com todos aqueles Comensais nojentos, não encontrará ninguém.

-Eu cuido do bolo, Vicky – zombou Emelina Vance, retirando o bolo do forno com olhos gulosos.

Quim, Diggle e Vimieiro saíram da cozinha, atravessaram a minúscula sala de estar e, já com as varinhas em punho, atravessaram as portas.

Lupin e Alexis Slatter, uma bruxa americana de pele negra e tranças afro, vigiavam a entrada, e se assustaram ao ver o grupo que saía, bem na hora do jantar, com as varinhas na mão, em posição de ataque.

-Onde pensam que vão? – perguntou Alexis, curiosa.

-Ataque... Amanhã! – avisou Moody, já ofegando. – Iremos avisar... População... Evacuar área!

-Espera um pouco... O ataque? Será amanhã? – perguntou Lupin, tão curioso quanto a bruxa.

-Sim – respondeu Quim, sem ofegar, já que não tinha uma perna de pau para se cansar tão rapidamente. – Iremos alertar a população.

Sem esperarem outras perguntas, o trio desapareceu. Lupin olhou para Alexis:

-Espero que tudo corra bem.

-Vai correr – falou a bruxa, tranqüilamente. – Se não tivéssemos sido avisados, muitos habitantes poderiam morrer, e até nós mesmos. Se, quando eles chegarem, o vilarejo estiver vazio, ninguém correrá risco de vida, nem nós! Tudo vai correr bem.

Infelizmente, tudo o que Alexis disse não foi o que aconteceu.

* * *

Enquanto Harry não voltava, acompanhado de Filch, a sala ficou em silêncio. Dumbledore olhava pensativo por uma das janelas, Úrsula estava caída no chão, chorando baixinho, parecendo uma enorme minhoca com os braços imobilizados, Draco e Kevin permaneciam com as cabeças baixas, Gina estava quieta num canto da sala, e Hermione e Rony, abraçados, estavam perto da garota.

Hermione apontou para a mochila que estava ao lado de Gina:

-É a mochila de Harry?

-Sim, aí estão todas as anotações que ele fez sobre o caso – respondeu Gina. – Mione, queria que me perdoasse por ter desconfiado de você. Por acreditar em tudo que Úrsula dizia. E por ter pensado que você tinha dado aquela entrevista.

-Esqueça, Gina. Eu já esqueci de tudo. Mas, se você prefere que eu diga, eu te perdôo.

Gina e Hermione sorriram, selando o retorno da amizade. Mione abriu a mochila, após perguntar para Gina se podia ver as novidades do caso. Mione encontrou as coisas sobre os Jovens Anti-Trevas, e Rony e Gina lhe contaram o que haviam descoberto durante o tempo que ela ficou presa.Hermione pegou um dos papéis e começou a lê-lo. Enquanto o lia, seu olhar foi tornando-se sério, amedrontado. Por fim, virou-se para Gina e perguntou:

-Tem pena e tinteiro?

-Claro – respondeu Gina, pegando-os na bolsa de Harry. – Mas... Por que você precisa?

-Digamos que eu descobri algo que passou despercebido pelos olhos de vocês – falou Mione, molhando a pena no tinteiro. – Por acaso vocês não viram nada de estranho aqui? – Mione mostrou.

-Nem precisava, suponho – disse Rony.

-Precisa sim – falou Hermione, começando as anotações. – Tão simples, e tão revelador...

Rony e Gina espicharam os pescoços para bisbilhotarem o que Hermione escrevia. Acabaram se esquecendo quando Harry e Filch apareceram.

-Argo, finalmente – disse Dumbledore. – Preciso que vigie uma assassina.

Filch olhou para Hermione, mas Dumbledore o censurou:

-Essa não. Mas sim essa garota que está no chão, Úrsula Hubbard.

-A garota que foi ferida por aquela outra ali, a fugitiva? – perguntou Filch, indelicado.

-É uma longa história, Filch. Mas tenho certeza de que cometemos um engano. A prisioneira deve ser essa, e ela é acusada de matar um dos nossos alunos.

Filch coçou a cabeça, parecendo confuso.

-Vigie-a, até que eu informe aos bruxos do Ministério e os guardas de Azkaban venham busca-la. Isso se já pudermos enviar ela a Azkaban... Depois de tudo o que ocorreu hoje... – Dumbledore olhou para Draco e Kevin, depois para Hermione, Gina, Harry e Rony. – Os outros podem sair.

Draco e Kevin pareceram aliviados com aquilo. Foram os primeiros a se prontificarem a sair. Porém, antes, Dumbledore os alertou:

-Não pensem que, depois do que aprontaram, ficarão sem castigo. Detenções os aguardam... É só esperarem.

Os dois engoliram em seco e saíram da sala, seguidos pelo diretor.

-Vamos, Mione – chamou Rony.

Hermione guardava a folha com suas anotações na mochila de Harry. Tinha uma expressão de assombro e surpresa. Rony não compreendeu, e, ao levantar os olhos para Harry, que se aproximara, chamando Gina, ele viu que o olhar de Harry era idêntico ao de Hermione.

-Não sei... Mas parece que vocês sabem de alguma coisa, mas não querem contar – disse ele, olhando de Harry para Hermione.

-Quero contar, Rony, mas, primeiro, temos que ir à um lugar mais reservado – falou Harry.

-Eu também descobri uma coisa, que não quer dizer quase nada pra mim, mas acho que para o Harry pode significar alguma coisa – disse Mione, enigmática.

-Vamos sair, então, e acabar com esse mistério – falou Gina.

O quarteto ia saindo quando um clarão iluminou toda a sala.

Foi semelhante a um brilho de relâmpago, mas este era pior. Era um clarão esverdeado. E, ao contrário de um relâmpago, ele não desapareceu em um segundo. A sala inteira estava banhada de verde. Os quatro olharam para o lado de fora, assim como Filch e Úrsula.

O enorme crânio verde-esmeralda, com uma língua em forma de serpente saindo pela boca, brilhava com força total, banhando toda a área das proximidades com seu brilho esverdeado. E estava próximo, muito próximo. Só podia vir de Hogsmeade.

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina foram até a janela, os rostos pintados de verde devido ao clarão, com os queixos afastados das bocas.

-Ah não – falou Hermione. – O ataque... Acho que foi adiantado.

-Provavelmente porque eles sabiam que você avisaria ao Professor Dumbledore – sugeriu Harry, ainda fitando o crânio verde-esmeralda que cintilava no céu escuro.

-Aliás, como você fugiu? – perguntou Rony, com a boca aberta, olhando para o símbolo de Voldemort.

-Os Comensais e eu fomos parar num jardim muito bonito. Havia várias flores, árvores frondosas, até um riacho... Eu saí do jardim, entrando por um buraco. Tive que escapar, pois fui vista por aquela horrorosa da Belatriz – o nome da bruxa foi suficiente para desviar os olhos de Harry da Marca Negra para Hermione. – Ele se abria num túnel que, por fim, saía numa mata. Quase fui morta, mas, graças a Deus, na última hora consegui empurra-lo. Conclusão, o feitiço foi para cima e iluminou a mata. No meu desespero, bati com tudo uma pedra na cabeça dele. Deu certo, ele desmaiou. Saí correndo, pulando e desviando dos galhos, olhando de vez em quando para trás. Nossa... A corrida foi árdua. Levei muitos tropeções, alguns galhos ricochetearam no meu rosto. Mas tudo deu certo... Por fim, essa mata dava para a estrada de Hogsmeade. Pertinho, não?

Harry sobressaltou-se. Mione estava num jardim...

_(James me disse: A foto de Ludmylla Patil com Michael Evans era num belo jardim...)_

... e lá havia várias flores e um riacho.

_(...um jardim muito florido, e havia um riacho cortando-o.)_

Um buraco que saía numa mata,

_(O buraco em que tentaram me puxar na madrugada das heliopatas, e...)_

e essa mata saía na estrada que ia para Hogsmeade

_(...esse buraco era numa mata, próxima a estrada que ia para Hogsmeade)._

-Então esse é o esconderijo secreto de Michael Evans – falou Harry para si mesmo.

-O que disse? – perguntou Gina.

A pergunta não foi respondida, pois todos foram interrompidos pela risadinha sinistra que vinha do fundo. Olharam para trás. Filch estava caído no chão, com a testa ferida, e, ao seu redor, um monte de caquinhos de vidro. Úrsula havia quebrado o cálice onde antes estivera a falsa Poção do Amor na cabeça do zelador. E agora estava ali, rindo, com os braços livres, as cordas que amarravam o pulso soltas no chão, e com a varinha nas mãos, apontandopara todos.

Com o susto que todos levaram por conta da Marca Negra, Úrsula tivera tempo de apanhar a varinha com os dedos que pendiam no meio das cordas, arrebenta-las e ainda atacar Filch. A garota riu mais um pouco e apontou diretamente para Hermione. Passou um braço pelo pescoço da garota, num movimento rápido e habilidoso, segurando-a com força, e com a outra mão apontou a varinha para a cabeça dela.

-Calma Úrsula – pediu Rony.

-Estou calma, muito calma – falou a garota. – Tão calma que, se um de vocês fizer menção de me atacar ou pegar as suas varinhas, eu estouro os miolos dessa idiota.

-Úrsula, não faça nada, por favor – pediu Rony, novamente.

-Então, fiquem aí! – ordenou ela. Sob seu braço, Hermione sentia dificuldade em respirar devido ao aperto no seu pescoço. – Cordas não são capazes de me amarrar, de conterem a minha fúria... Não... Foi muito fácil me soltar, esfregando os pulsos na madeira da mesa. Cordas leves, essas... Talvez o barbudo não pensasse que eu conseguiria me soltar... Mas me soltei! Sabem por que? Porque isso não pode terminar assim! Eu presa... Hermione livre, feliz, ao lado de você, Rony! Não pode... Tenho que me acertar com a Hermione... Fiquem quietos e deixe-me resolver as coisas com ela!

Os três se entreolharam e ficaram quietos e parados. Úrsula estava à beira da loucura; se esboçassem qualquer movimento, todos tinham consciência de que ela mataria Mione ali mesmo, sem pestanejar.

-Quietos... quietos... – murmurava Úrsula, a varinha diretamente apontada para uma têmpora de Hermione.

Lentamente, ela ia andando sem olhar para trás, sem tirar os olhos de Harry, Rony e Gina. Com o braço em torno do pescoço de Hermione, ela ia puxando a garota. Ao chegar na porta, ordenou:

-Vire a maçaneta, sua imprestável.

Hermione, sem alternativa, levou a mão à maçaneta e a girou. A porta se abriu lentamente. Úrsula, com um dos pés, escancarou-a de uma vez.

-Úrsula, isso é loucura – falou Harry, apavorado. – Se você sair com Hermione, Dumbledore ou qualquer outro dos professores irá pegar você...

-Acha que eles terão tempo para me dar atenção? – perguntou Úrsula, em tom desafiador. – Com isso aí iluminando o céu? – ela indicou com a cabeça a janela, onde, do lado de fora, o crânio ia perdendo o brilho esverdeado lentamente. – Esqueça. Aliás, vocês nem imaginam o caos que está aqui fora.

Úrsula saiu da sala e começou a correr, levando Mione presa, ainda com a varinha em punho.

Harry, Rony e Gina aguardaram um momento. Foram até a porta e ficaram observando, esperando que Úrsula dobrasse o corredor.

Assim que ela dobrou, o trio saiu da sala. E, a primeira visão que tiveram, os indicou que Úrsula estava certa.

Os alunos de Hogwarts corriam de um lado para o outro nos corredores, em pânico. Alguns, horrorizados, olhavam para o lado de fora. E nenhum dos professores estava a vista.

No meio da multidão, procuraram por Úrsula e Hermione. Era difícil. Muitos alunos estavam agitados no Saguão Principal, procurando esconder-se, apavorados, com medo da Marca Negra.

-Ali! As duas! – apontou Gina, indicando as duas, que saíam pelas portas de entrada.

Sem perder tempo, os três correram até as portas, desviando-se dos alunos. Saíram apressados, dando sorte de não serem vistos por nenhum professor.

Eles analisaram os terrenos da escola, e avistaram as duas sombras que se moviam e se encaminhavam para a saída.

-Úrsula é louca! – exclamou Harry, enquanto recomeçavam a corrida. – Ela vai sair dos limites da escola... Com Mione!

-Deve estar cheio de Comensais da Morte aqui por perto – falou Rony.

-É um perigo – disse Harry, sem parar de correr. – Mas temos que enfrenta-lo para salva-la.

Logo chegaram aos portões ladeados pelos javalis e passaram por ele, seguindo as sombras coladas de Úrsula e Hermione.

-Preparem-se, pessoal – falou Harry, pegando a varinha. – Estamos fora da escola. Agora, estamos à mercê dos Comensais.

O crânio ia se dissolvendo no céu. Em Hogsmeade, no entanto, a coisa parecia estar terrível. Gritos de pavor eram ouvidos. Feixes de luz cortavam o céu.

-Vamos – disse Harry, e os três se embrenharam pela estrada escura e cheia de surpresas, sendo engolidos pela noite sem luar, debaixo do céu azul-escuro ainda pontilhado pelas luzes esverdeadas do crânio que substituíra a lua.

**NA: Quem foi dizer a Harry que sabia a identidade de Michael Evans**?** O que Úrsula fará com Hermione**?** Quais foram as descobertas feitas por Harry e Mione**?

**Aguardem o próximo capítulo. E espero que tenham curtido esse, o mais longo até agora.**

**Ah, e o título foi feito pra aumentar o suspense se o Rony bebia ou não bebia a poção e foi inspirado nos nomes dos episódios da série Friends, que sempre começam com aquele etc etc... Mandem reviews, continuem mandando, por favor! Comentem e palpitem.**


	39. O Jardim das Ilusões

**CAPÍTULO 39**

_**O Jardim das Ilusões**_

Harry, Gina e Rony caminhavam pela estrada, com as varinhas em posição de ataque. A escuridão era tenebrosa. Pequeninos flocos de neve começavam a cair do céu, rodopiando.

Úrsula e Hermione ainda eram visíveis no campo de visão do trio. Mantinham a mesma distância; Úrsula era capaz de tudo, e não pensaria duas vezes em explodir a cabeça de Hermione.

Harry acompanhava os trechos da estrada atentamente, tentando encontrar o local onde se entrava na mata dos heliopatas. Ali estava a chave de tudo, ele tinha certeza.

Nenhum dos três trocava qualquer palavra. Estavam atentos, sem desgrudar os olhos de Hermione e Úrsula, exceto Harry, que variava o olhar, passando das duas garotas para os cantos da estrada que levava a Hogsmeade e, agora ele sabia, também à muitas respostas sobre o caso dos assassinatos.

Quanto mais avançavam pela estrada, mais os ruídos do ataque em Hogsmeade tornavam-se audíveis. A Marca Negra já se dissolvera do céu, mas a marca de Voldemort e dos Comensais da Morte estava estraçalhando os bruxos do povoado. Gritos de pavor, pedidos de socorro, raios de luz avermelhada e esverdeada cortavam o céu de Hogsmeade.

Harry pensou na guarda do povoado. Como estariam Lupin, Olho-Tonto, Tonks, Quim, Mundungo, todos os outros? Assim como a Marca os pegara de surpresa, devia ter surpreendido todos em Hogsmeade também. Hermione dera o aviso de que o ataque ocorreria no dia seguinte... Um ataque tão precoce não era esperado por nenhum deles, Harry tinha certeza disso.

A estrada continuava deserta, exceto por eles, o que era uma sorte. Harry não queria ter o desprazer de cruzar com algum Comensal e perder de vista Úrsula e Hermione.

A perseguição continuou. Até que, de repente, as sombras fundidas de Hermione e Úrsula dobraram para a mata da estrada. Harry apressou o passo:

-Vamos mais rápido – incentivou ele, e Rony e Gina apressaram os passos. – Talvez a vegetação seja densa, e não a encontremos.

Com um aperto terrível no estômago, Harry alcançou, com os amigos, o local onde Úrsula e Hermione tinham entrado. Não havia como se enganar. As imagens da noite horrível dos heliopatas estavam gravadas na sua mente de tal forma que ele acreditava que nem um Feitiço da Memória poderia apagar.

Por que Úrsula entrara ali? Era ali a entrada para o jardim onde Voldemort estivera com os seus servos durante à tarde. O jardim da foto de Michael Evans que Padma tinha.

Harry olhou para o rosto igualmente apreensivo de Rony. Os olhos apavorados do rapaz encontraram-se com os seus. Em seguida, Rony levou lentamente a mão para uma das pernas, onde o corte feito pelo heliopata na outra noite fora feito. Harry também sentiu o corte em sua mão latejar. Olhou novamente para Rony, hesitando em entrar no meio da mata.

Gina, apavorada com a demora, puxou as vestes de Harry, em pânico.

-O que houve? – perguntou, a voz estridente e ligeiramente trêmula devido ao medo e ao frio. – Temos que ir logo ou perderemos as duas de vista!

Harry ignorou o comentário da namorada, ainda trocando o olhar de puro pânico com Rony. Suspirando – o suspiro saiu acompanhado de uma fumaça branca, que se perdeu entre os flocos de neve que caíam do céu – Harry decidiu:

-É pela vida de Mione, Rony. Sei que as imagens daquela noite estão gravadas na sua mente, assim como estão na minha. Mas temos que lembrar que Hermione já está no meio dessa mata, correndo o mesmo perigo que nós dois corremos naquela noite. Ela está até um pouco pior, pois está acompanhada de outro monstro, que é, sem dúvida nenhuma, Úrsula Hubbard. Já enfrentamos riscos terríveis, e não vamos fraquejar desta vez por causa daqueles monstros que soltam fogo pelas ventas... Vamos!

Harry foi o primeiro a colocar os pés no solo recheado de folhas outonais da mata. Rony foi o segundo, demonstrando que as palavras de Harry surtiram efeito no amigo. Gina, que agora estava confusa,

_(Ele realmente falou sobre monstros que soltam fogo?)._

foi logo em seguida ao irmão, limpando um floco de neve que caíra sobre seu nariz. A garota olhou para a mata escura. As árvores, na escuridão da noite sem luar, eram sombras que tomavam formas horríveis. E, para piorar, davam a impressão de que alguém estava _espreitando_ sobre elas. Gina engoliu em seco, olhando para as sombras adiante – uma árvore frondosa logo à frente lembrava um trasgo horrível, e o carvalho logo em seguida tinha os galhos disformes, lançando formas de dementadores. Gina balançou a cabeça, tentando eliminar essas visões. A situação já era terrível demais para sentir medo de coisas que não existiam ali na mata.

_-Lumus! – _a luz irradiou-se da varinha, iluminando a mata. Agora podiam ver o solo, coberto pelas folhas coloridas e pelos flocos de neve que logo iriam se adensar. Gina virou a varinha para o rosto de Harry e Rony, encontrando expressões alarmadas nos rostos de ambos.

Depois, com o feixe de luz da varinha apontando pela trilha, começaram a caminhar, com os corações aos pulos. Gina iluminou brevemente a árvore frondosa que lembrava um trasgo. Quando a luz chocou-se contra a árvore, Gina sentiu o coração disparar ainda mais.

Mesmo com a luz chocando-se contra ela, a árvore _continuava_ lembrando-lhe um enorme trasgo. Harry percebeu a apreensão repentina da namorada:

-O que houve? – perguntou, preocupado, olhando ao redor.

-N-na-da – respondeu Gina, recomeçando a caminhada.

_("Tenho que esquecer aquilo. É só uma impressão. Aquilo não é um trasgo de verdade. A árvore apenas tem o formato de um. Nuvens não adquirem formas diversas? Então... Acho que árvores também podem... Se bem que aquela forma da árvore é tão _real. _Eu pensei até ter visto os olhos e a face do trasgo, desenhados com perfeição pela natureza no tronco da árvore. Até as pernas... O tronco tem uma divisa em baixo, semelhante a pernas... Não! Não pode ser! Esqueça isso!")._

Passaram pela árvore. Começaram a apressar o passo, já que Úrsula e Hermione já não eram vistas. Mas Harry tinha certeza que Úrsula levaria Mione para dentro do buraco que, pelo que tudo indicava, saía num jardim.

Gina não se atrevia a iluminar os troncos das outras árvores, tentando, de todas as formas possíveis, dirigir a iluminação para o chão. O tronco em forma de trasgo não saía de sua mente. Era muito perfeito... O tronco tinha a forma do corpo e do rosto, e a parte frondosa de cima, recheada de folhas, se assemelhava aos enormes tacos que os trasgos carregavam.

Ela não resistiu e se virou rapidamente, iluminando a árvore-trasgo, que ficara há alguns passos de distância. Quando a luz iluminou a árvore, Gina teve a impressão de que a árvore _se mexera. _Não, não era impressão... Ela tinha _certeza._ Ou seria _quase_ certeza? A expressão do tronco-trasgo havia se distorcido, e as folhas pareciam, de certa forma, terem descido um pouco mais, e o bastão agora estava mais para baixo, se preparando para o ataque.

_("Essa árvore não pode me atacar...")._

Gina olhou em frente, mas logo se virou novamente, sem conseguir resistir. A árvore em forma de trasgo havia se movido novamente. O bastão

_("Bastão não... Isso não é um bastão. Estou ficando louca! São as folhas da árvore!"),_

agora estava mais para baixo, e a boca do trasgo

_("Trasgo não... tronco!"),_

havia se aberto, revelando uma expressão de terrível fúria. Gina esfregou os olhos novamente. Ao abri-los, não só a expressão do tronco-trasgo havia mudado como a árvore estava se tornando _real. _A luz iluminava uma pele esverdeada.

Gina nem reparou, mas Harry e Rony já acompanhavam seu olhar de espanto, boquiabertos. Num piscar de olhos, o bastão levantou-se novamente, e o tronco ganhara ainda mais contornos de um trasgo. Ela agora podia ver os olhos ameaçadores a fitando. Somente no relance de um piscar de olhos, os olhos do tronco-trasgo ganharam forma, tornando-se reais. Sim, eles se _mexiam, _olhando de um para outro dos rostos que o fitavam. Gina piscou novamente, e as pernas do trasgo mexeram-se, e logo se tornaram reais. A cabeça pequenina se movimentou e, após um novo piscar de olhos, o trasgo estava inteiramente _vivo._

O trio encarava o corpanzil enorme que, de tronco, transformara-se num monstro. Rony não conteve uma exclamação de pavor. Os flocos de neve cobriam a cabeça do trasgo. Com lentidão – mas mesmo assim, ainda ameaçador – ele rugiu e colocou a outra mão sobre o bastão. Jogou-o para trás, pegando impulso. E brandiu-o em direção à jovem que estava logo na sua frente.

Gina se desviou, e o bastão atingiu seu braço de raspão, deixando-o levemente dolorido. Ela correu para os braços de Harry, que a amparou. O trasgo já levantava o bastão novamente, agora mirando em Rony. Quando o objeto foi em sua direção, Rony levantou sua varinha para o monstro e tentou brandir o feitiço de desarmamento. Naquele instante, porém, o bastão já descia com ímpeto e chocou-se em cheio contra a sua cabeça. Rony ficou tonto... As imagens foram saindo de foco, e, num repente, antes de perder o equilíbrio e chocar-se contra o solo gelado, ele já se achava mergulhado em escuridão.

Gina soltou um grito agudo. Harry tapou a boca dela com as mãos; as áreas próximas estavam lotadas de Comensais da Morte, e não precisavam de um outro bruxo chato para incomoda-los, sendo que o trasgo já estava cumprindo a tarefa.

-Controle-se Gina, controle-se... – pedia, desesperado.

Ele tirou a mão da boca de Gina, e ela não gritou mais. Descontrolada, correu até o irmão, que estava estatelado no chão. Segurou a cabeça dele e a afagou, em desespero. Pelo que podia enxergar, Harry viu que um galo surgia na testa pálida de Rony. Um filete de sangue escorria-lhe pelo canto da boca, devido ao impacto que o corpo do garoto havia sofrido contra o solo.

Harry tirou os olhos de Gina e Rony e os voltou para o terrível trasgo, que o encarava com aqueles olhos astutos. Sim, aquele trasgo tinha olhos astutos... Sem expressão de _bobo, _como a maioria daquela espécie possuía... De fato, este trasgo estava se comportando de forma diferente, com mais agressividade do que aquele que Harry enfrentara no primeiro ano ao lado de Rony. Este trasgo, que o encarava com os olhos fundidos e movia-se lentamente, era ágil – não _tão _ágil, mas da forma máxima que seu corpanzil pesado e seus pés calosos permitiam. O trasgo rugiu e desceu violentamente o bastão sobre Harry que, pegado de surpresa, desviou o corpo com tudo para trás. Harry caiu feio, seus óculos voaram e caíram no solo bem na sua frente.

Harry estendeu a mão para o objeto, que jazia no meio de uma pequenina camada de neve, e só pôde ser localizado por seus olhos míopes devido a armação preta, que criava um contraste com a cor da neve. Sua mão estava quase lá... Faltava pouco...

Um dos pés do trasgo baixou com força total sobre eles e, conseqüentemente, sobre seus dedos.

Foi uma dor lancinante. Os pés calosos e pesados comprimiam o peso do trasgo sobre os dedos de Harry. As lentes dos óculos, assim como a armação, foram estilhaçadas pelo impacto, e Harry sentia os caquinhos ferindo alguns dos seus dedos por baixo. Mas ele quase nem sentia... O pior era o que vinha por cima, o peso horrendo daquele monstro, que grunhia de prazer enquanto via a expressão de dor no rosto de Harry. Ele fechou os olhos, só suplicando que aquele peso saísse logo de suas mãos. Quando entreabriu os olhos, Harry só conseguiu enxergar o movimento dos braços do trasgo, que traziam consigo, o bastão.

O bastão desferiu um forte golpe sobre as costelas de Harry. Ele não suportou e gritou baixinho, apertando os dentes com força, tentando se controlar e não manifestar a dor que sentia. Apertou os olhos novamente, não querendo enxergar nada. Enquanto suas costelas doíam, a dor na mão continuava, pois o trasgo não tirava os pés de cima dela. Harry tentou levar a mão livre para apanhar a varinha, mas sentia dor em fazer qualquer movimento. Suas costelas ardiam, e ele acreditava que por pouco elas não haviam sido partidas. Um novo estremecimento percorreu seu corpo ao ter tal pensamento.

_"Se ao menos eu pudesse me livrar dessa dor em minha mão..."._

Mas sabia que não conseguiria. O trasgo não ia tirar os pés da mão dele enquanto ele não estivesse morto. Aquilo era uma forma de o prender ali, indefeso, no chão, sem forças... Agora, era só surra-lo com o bastão, até que Harry morresse... Aquele trasgo estava pensando, e muito bem. Decididamente era bem diferente dos outros...

Harry, os olhos comprimidos, com fartas lágrimas formando-se, esperava o bastão atingi-lo novamente. Seus dentes estavam muito apertados, agora contra aos lábios, que começavam a reagir com sangue. Harry podia sentir o gosto amargo do líquido na sua boca...

Ele sentiu algo lhe atingir o ombro. Outro golpe... Não...

Era uma mão o chamando. Harry abriu os olhos. Através da visão embaçada, ele enxergou os cabelos vermelhos, longos... Era Gina. A garota passava para ele os óculos, que já estavam bons novamente. Harry os colocou e tudo a sua volta tomou foco.

Mas nem teve tempo de observar. Percebeu que Gina segurava o bastão do trasgo – havia-o desarmado – e o monstro, que não parecia nada feliz, avançava ferozmente para os dois. Gina, igualmente furiosa, preparou o bastão, e brandiu contra o trasgo antes que ele os alcançasse. O objeto o atingiu bem na carantonha, e ele caiu rapidamente no chão, com estrépito e esvoaçar das folhas outonais.

Harry olhou para Gina, admirado. A garota correu até ele, tomando-lhe a mão ferida. Se é que, naquele estado, poderia-se chamar _aquilo_ de mão.

O que fora a mão de Harry agora era uma coisa arroxeada, inchada, com sangue fluindo pelos locais em que deviam estar as unhas, e, em dois destes lugares, ainda havia unhas que soltavam filetes de sangue pelas bordas.

-Consegue mover? – perguntou Gina ao namorado, preocupada.

Harry tentou mexer os dedos – _isto é, aqueles ossos finos arroxeados – _mas não obteve sucesso. Quebrara-os e, para seu desespero, era a mão _direita._

Gina deve ter notado a expressão de preocupação no rosto de Harry ao ver que seus dedos não se movimentavam, pois logo disse:

-Madame Pomfrey dará um jeito nisso... Ela remenda ossos com facilidade.

-Mas Madame Pomfrey não está por aqui – retorquiu Harry, desapontado pela situação. – Como poderei salvar Hermione se estou invalidado desse jeito? – sua voz alteava, perdendo o controle. – Como poderei enfrentar um daqueles Comensais se, de repente, eles surgirem por entre essas árvores? E o Michael Evans?

-Harry, acalme-se! – pediu Gina brandamente. – Nada vai acontecer. Quanto à Úrsula... Eu tentarei dar um jeito, e Rony também – olhou para o irmão desacordado – se ele acordar... E você pode ajudar de outras formas, não precisa necessariamente ter uma varinha em punho...

-Que jeito? Se até minhas costelas estão esfoladas?

Ele tentou se erguer e a dor tomou-o novamente, percorrendo suas costas. Soltando um grunhido de dor. Harry levou a mão sadia às costas, curvando-se. Trincou os dentes. A dor percorrera sua espinha quando havia tentado levantar, de uma forma terrível, se espalhando por todos os lados. Gina amparou-o antes que caísse.

Harry respirou fundo e tornou a tentar erguer-se. Apoiando-se em Gina, levantou-se o máximo que a dor em suas costelas permitia. Por fim, estava em pé, porém, um pouco curvado.

-Vai ser difícil caminhar, mas... Eu consigo – falou, dando dois passos. A cada movimento, as costelas ardiam, mas ele estava decidido a continuar, e nada, nem mesmo aquela ardência e dor que percorriam seus ossos iria impedi-lo.

-Seus lábios também estão sangrando – disse Gina preocupada.

Harry até havia se esquecido do corte nos lábios, provocado pelos próprios dentes no momento de desespero. Levou um dedo à boca e examinou-o. Estava vermelho.

-Acho que logo deve parar – disse ele. – Vamos ver como o Rony está.

Rony ainda estava desacordado. Apontando a varinha iluminada de Gina para o rosto do amigo, Harry viu o galo protuberante na testa dele e a respiração ofegante. As sobrancelhas de Rony começaram a mover-se, e, lentamente, como se despertasse de uma ótima noite de sono, após belos sonhos, ele abriu os olhos tranqüilamente.

Olhou ao redor e seus olhos encontraram Harry e Gina. Como se só houvesse compreendido onde se encontrava naquele momento, Rony levantou-se rapidamente, com os olhos assustados, olhando ao redor. Agora parecia ter acordado de um pesadelo.

_"Engano meu... Ele acabou de retornar para um", _pensou Harry, infeliz.

-Onde está ele? – perguntou Rony, atordoado. – Onde? Cadê a minha varinha?

Rony sentiu o sangue ainda escorrendo pelo canto de sua boca. Olhou ao redor novamente, desta vez para o chão, e encontrou a varinha próxima às raízes de uma árvore.

Levantou-a em posição de ataque, ainda olhando entre as árvores, atrás do trasgo.

-Rony... Rony! – chamou Gina. – Acabou-se. Olhe!

Apontou para o corpo do trasgo que estava caído com a varinha, e Rony viu, com enorme alívio, que o monstro estava desacordado. Suspirou, e ia levando a varinha para o bolso das vestes quando a voz de Harry o interrompeu:

-Não guarde! Corremos perigo ainda... E, agora, não poderei ajudar vocês – Harry levantou a mão esfolada para Rony.

-Caracas, Harry! – exclamou Rony, com uma certa expressão de repugnância. – Quem...?

-Foi ele, mas os detalhes não vêm ao caso agora... Temos que correr para alcançar Úrsula e Hermione! Perdemos muito tempo enfrentando o trasgo... Embora eu saiba onde Úrsula está levando Hermione, não podemos demorar, pois é...

-Como você sabe? – interrompeu-o Gina.

-Não há tempo para explicações – falou Harry. – Mas tenho praticamente certeza de que encontraremos as duas se entrarmos em um buraco que já deve estar bem perto...

-Buraco? – indagou Rony, a testa franzida. – Não, Harry, não me diga que é aquele buraco...

-Sim, Rony – confirmou Harry. – Vamos logo!

Gina, sem compreender, iluminou o caminho novamente. Ainda evitava olhar para as árvores... Tinha medo de avistar uma com alguma forma horrenda, e ter que acompanhar o terrível processo de transformação do tronco que ganhava vida. Harry e Rony estavam preocupados que alguma coisa surgisse das sombras, do meio das árvores e arbustos da mata, mas não estavam cientes de que o trasgo fora um tronco de árvore antes de tornar-se terrivelmente real.

Cada galho partido por seus próprios pés agora era suficiente para sobressalta-los. A neve ainda caía do céu, uniforme, mas muitas das copas das árvores interrompiam-lhe o trajeto até o solo e até as cabeças dos jovens.

Atrás deles, um galho estalou fortemente. Sobressaltados todos se viraram, Rony e Gina com as varinhas erguidas.

Nada ao redor.

Após se certificarem, viraram-se todos ao mesmo tempo, para continuar a caminhada. No instante que os três pares de olhos voltaram-se para a trilha, um novo estalo veio de cima. E, antes que os olhos de cada um tivessem tempo de espiar, a causa daquele barulho veio-lhes primeiro.

Deram de cara com o rosto morto e pálido de James Smith.

O corpo estava preso por uma corda pelo tornozelo, e havia despencado dos galhos da árvore. Gina deu um grito sufocado. Harry e Rony fitavam o corpo, boquiabertos.

Os olhos de James estavam arregalados. Aquele azul penetrante os atingia mais do que nunca, pois estavam _esbugalhados. _A boca do corpo estava torcida. Naquele cadáver, estava a expressão de horror puro. Não havia sequer uma gota de sangue.

-A maldição da morte – falou Harry, tocando o rosto de James, que estava gelado. – Avada Kedavra... Só pode...

Harry olhou para o solo e viu as iniciais de Michael cortadas no tronco da árvore. O círculo dos Jovens Anti-Trevas estava logo abaixo.

-É muito intrigante... – murmurou Gina. – Michael nunca matava com a varinha... Lembra que você havia concluído que ele não a utilizava, pois tinha medo de uma verificação que averiguasse o último feitiço produzido?

-Sim, claro – respondeu Harry, ainda fitando James. – Isso só nos leva a pensar que, realmente, Michael pretende acabar com tudo _hoje_... Após matar todos os nomes da lista, ele provavelmente se juntará ao Voldemort, não precisará mais se esconder...

-Mas como ele poderia eliminar todos essa noite? – duvidou Rony. – Afinal, os únicos que estão fora da escola e dos dormitórios neste momento sou eu, você, Gina e Hermione...

-Então, como me explica a presença de James por aqui? – perguntou Harry. – Ele nunca viria aqui sozinho.

-Ele não veio sozinho – disse uma voz feminina às costas dos três.

Harry, Gina e Rony viraram-se. Atrás deles, estavam Padma Patil e Christian Baker, ambos sujos de terra, com os cabelos pontilhados por pontos brancos e com expressões de puro pânico.

Por um momento, eles apenas fitaram um ao outro. Quando uma pergunta finalmente formou-se na boca de Harry, foi a que tanto Rony quanto Gina estavam demasiados ansiosos para fazer:

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Padma adiantou-se para responder, os cabelos desgrenhados esvoaçando com o movimento do vento, que a atingia através de uma passagem entre dois salgueiros próximos.

-James disse ter visto uma coisa, por uma das janelas do nosso dormitório, enquanto observávamos a Marca Negra... A luz esverdeada iluminou uma grande parte dos terrenos da escola. Ele viu, através da vidraça, duas pessoas avançando na escuridão. Sem perdermos tempo, saímos em disparada, aproveitando que todos estavam distraídos, com medo da Marca... Queríamos ficar dentro dos limites do colégio, mas acabamos parando na estrada... Por causa da vontade de James, claro... Ele adorava correr perigo, entrar em aventuras... Íamos avançando cautelosos, até que algo pegou James e o puxou para o meio das árvores dessa mata... – a voz trêmula de Padma parou, sendo substituída por soluços. Harry subitamente recordou-se que James era o namorado da garota. Através da penumbra, Harry via que as bochechas de Padma estavam vermelhas, ardentes pela dor. Ela fungou e continuou. – Eu e o Chris entramos logo atrás, apavorados demais. Queríamos muito salvar o James... Oh sim, queríamos muito... Mas... Mas... – vacilou novamente. – As árvores dificultavam muito nosso trajeto... Gritava muito, e Christian, apavorado, pedia para que eu parasse. Na escuridão, acabei tropeçando numa raiz, e aí, caí desabalada no chão – Harry percebeu o corte ao lado dos lábios vermelhos de Padma. Havia um filete de sangue seco caindo ao lado do lábio inferior. – Christian continuou correndo. Logo levantei e disparei atrás dele... Num repente, uma luz esverdeada iluminou tudo bem próximo de onde estávamos e... eu berrei, Christian também... E foi só... Corri mais e alcancei Christian, que estava perplexo. Ouvimos barulho na mata, que agora sabemos que eram vocês, e subimos correndo no salgueiro, pensando que se tratava do assassino... E lá em cima encontramos o corpo de James. Quase gritei, se Chris não tivesse me controlado...

-A nossa corrida foi praticamente infrutífera – disse Christian desgostoso. – Pelo que reparei, James foi morto com um feitiço...

-A maldição da morte – corrigiu Harry, olhando novamente para o cadáver de olhos arregalados. – Avada Kedavra.

-Podemos ir embora? – perguntou Padma, apavorada, para Christian.

Christian, sem saber o que responder, lançou um olhar inquisitivo para Harry.

-Acho melhor vocês voltarem ao castelo – respondeu.

Christian não pareceu gostar muito da idéia, pois resmungou e bateu os pés contra as folhas secas do chão, fazendo com que uma nuvenzinha de poeira branca esvoaçasse.

-Por que vocês podem continuar por aqui e somente nós precisamos voltar?

-Christian, é muito perigoso ficar por aqui – replicou Harry. – Por favor, entenda...

-Perigoso? – perguntou Christian, exaurido. – Como é perigoso somente para eu e Padma? E vocês? Não correm risco algum? Um ataque dos servos do Lorde das Trevas está ocorrendo agora nas proximidades, e Michael Evans está por aqui, nesta mesma mata, talvez até nos _espionando _– Rony e Padma lançaram olhares temerosos para as sombras negras das árvores ao redor. – Então... Por que só eu e ela corremos perigo? Aliás... – o olhar de Christian tornou-se ironicamente desconfiado – se você está por aqui, Potter, é porque está atrás dele, não é?

-Sim, estou – respondeu Harry prontamente, percebendo, pela expressão decidida de Christian, que de nada adiantaria uma negação.

-E parecem ter enfrentado maus bocados – comentou Christian, olhando Harry de cima a baixo. Seus olhos pararam momentaneamente na mão esmigalhada de Harry, e nas costas ligeiramente arqueadas do rapaz. Depois, olharam para Gina, e finalmente para o galo e o filete de sangue que estavam na face de Rony.

Soltou uma risadinha baixa e satisfeita.

-Acho que vocês terão que nos levar junto... Afinal vocês não nos parecem muito bem... Precisarão de nossa ajuda, suponho...

Harry apenas suspirou, olhando para Christian e Padma. Depois, lançou um olhar para o nítido M.E. cortado sobre o tronco do salgueiro. As suspeitas eram muito grandes – principalmente em relação a Padma – mas, mesmo assim, decidiu que eles podiam acompanha-los. De qualquer forma, ele, Rony e Gina já corriam perigo sem Christian e Padma. Ele estava decidido a ir até o jardim, entrar por aquele buraco que estava bem próximo, e, evidentemente, estavam caminhando para o perigo. E ainda havia Úrsula, desequilibrada, capaz de qualquer loucura, e com Hermione em suas mãos.

Quando Harry começou a retomar a caminhada, todos os outros quatro o seguiram, a luz agora irrompendo das varinhas de Padma e Gina, banhando a trilha. A luz iluminava o caminho íngreme, as raízes que o cortavam, os arbustos que o invadiam, as plantas que o cercavam, os espinhos pontudos que ameaçavam os distraídos.

Chegaram ao fim da mata e a luz banhou o buraco cavado na terra. As árvores próximas não chegavam a tapar o céu por inteiro, fazendo com que uma leve camada de neve circulasse a passagem. Harry observou com cuidado e viu pegadas marcadas contra o solo esbranquiçado.

-Estamos no caminho certo! – disse após uma breve verificação. – E... Então? – olhou curioso para os rostos de cada um. – Quem vai primeiro?

Todos permaneceram mudos. Ante o silêncio do grupo, Harry concluiu que a tarefa de conhecer o que viria a seguir seria dele – e ele não estava muito ansioso para saber o que seria. Sem poder utilizar a varinha, Harry sentia uma sensação de impotência jamais experimentada. Tentou esquecer que estava incapacitado, pois a lembrança trouxe uma nova onda de dor para sua mão quebrada e para os lábios cortados.

-Eu vou primeiro – disse ele.

Harry sentou-se próximo a passagem, sem colocar os pés dentro do buraco. Lembrava-se bem da sensação horrível que experimentara na noite em que ele, Rony e Christian enfrentaram os heliopatas. Os braços que o puxavam para dentro daquela passagem... Tentando leva-lo para o vazio... Para a escuridão... Na companhia de um assassino perverso. A idéia de que aquelas mãos poderiam irromper novamente causaram um estremecimento que percorreu todo o seu corpo. Harry engoliu em seco, sentindo o gosto do sangue ainda misturado à sua saliva.

-Pensando na vida, Potter? – perguntou Christian.

Harry apenas o olhou com raiva. Com certa dificuldade em se apoiar apenas com a mão esquerda, Harry praticamente se jogou dentro do buraco. Era melhor ir de uma vez...

Bateu com força no chão de terra salpicado pela neve. Os óculos entortaram um pouco e ele os ajeitou – porém, no túnel que se formava, eles eram inúteis. O túnel mergulhava na mais absoluta escuridão.

-Você está bem? – perguntou a voz de Gina, preocupada, do lado de cima. Logo o rosto da garota apareceu, espiando para baixo, com a testa franzida e os olhos comprimidos, num esforço para enxerga-lo. – Harry?

-Estou bem – respondeu, e sua resposta foi acompanhada por um grande suspiro de alívio da namorada.

Harry olhou, tenso, para a escuridão ao seu lado. Sentiu um suor frio começar a brotar de seu corpo, e uma terrível sensação. De fato, torcia para que alguém descesse logo.

-Eu estou indo – falou Gina, lá de cima. A garota saíra do campo visual de Harry por alguns segundos, mas logo tornou a surgir, sentando-se na borda da passagem, e preparando-se para o salto.

Mas antes que Gina concluísse o pulo, uma mão irrompeu do breu ao lado de Harry e tocou o seu ombro.

Harry deu um grito, acompanhado de um salto. O corpo do garoto chocou-se contra o barranco, e ele sentiu uma leve pontada de dor atingir novamente as suas costelas. Instintivamente, levou uma das mãos às costas para pressiona-las e tentar amenizar a dor, enquanto mantinha a totalmente inútil mão direita estendida, tentando, de alguma forma, manter a _coisa_ do outro lado afastada.

Se Harry olhasse para cima, veria os quatro rostos que olhavam para baixo, num misto de medo e curiosidade. Mas não. Ele não ousou tirar os olhos da escuridão que envolvia o corredor que se abria à sua frente. Podia ouvir a respiração do que estava lá, ouvir seus passos e sentir, através do vento, os movimentos do corpo.

Até que, através do breu, ele percebeu que o que estava na sua frente era tão _pálido, _que ele já conseguia divisar os contornos da face.

_"É humano... Provavelmente Michael, ou algum dos Comensais!", _pensou, alarmado, tremendo de pavor. Estava sem a varinha, e um Comensal ali dentro, junto dele, seria uma óbvia sentença de morte.

Harry forçou a vista. Os contornos do rosto estavam se tornando mais nítidos, à medida que a pessoa avançava. Podia ver agora um queixo pontudo ganhando forma, assim como os malares. As orelhas apareceram, e tufos de cabelos dourados também – dourados... Muito dourados... Mãos pálidas podiam ser vistas, e, com uma nova onda de pavor, Harry percebeu que uma delas tinha os dedos em torno de algo escuro, que perdia a nitidez no meio do breu...

_Uma varinha._

Harry engoliu em seco, e recuou ainda mais para o barranco, com o pavor crescendo a medida que a pessoa tornava-se nítida.

Quando o queixo pontudo ganhou melhor definição, assim como o cabelo, Harry não teve a menor dúvida de quem se encontrava ali à sua frente...

Draco Malfoy.

Draco continuou se aproximando, enquanto pensamentos rodopiavam na mente de Harry.

_Ele está aqui para me matar... Irei morrer aqui, neste corredor escuro de terra, morto pelo garoto que sempre me odiou... Provavelmente ele ganhará um mérito por assassinar Harry Potter... Ganhará regalias do Lorde das Trevas, por matar Harry Potter... Ele e o pai se tornarão servos especiais de Voldemort, por conseguirem derrubar Harry Potter, o fantástico Menino-Que-Sobreviveu... E que sobreviveu a ataques de Voldemort, e agora será detonado num lugar hostil por ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy..._

Incapacitado, tudo o que Harry tinha a fazer era esperar. Ele já podia ver claramente o rosto de Draco, e as mãos que realmente seguravam uma varinha. Mas, para sua imensa surpresa, a varinha de Draco não estava em posição de ataque, e tampouco seu rosto pálido indicava tal intenção.

-Ele... Kevin... – murmurou Draco, tremulante.

Harry percebeu que Draco não estava ali para mata-lo. Parecia terrivelmente amedrontado. Através da escuridão, Harry percebia que a mão do garoto estava tremendo.

-O que? – perguntou ele a Draco.

Draco apontou o dedo pálido para o corredor escuro.

-Lá... O jardim... Kevin ficou lá... Garras... O levaram...

-_Garras? _– perguntou Harry aturdido. – Como garras? Garras do que Draco? Explique-se melhor, por favor...

-As garras terríveis – murmurou Draco. – As garras da _fera._

Harry ainda não compreendia. Primeiramente não compreendia o que Draco estava fazendo ali. E, depois, não entendia que garras eram aquela que haviam apanhado Kevin Wallace no jardim...

_"O jardim... Draco e Kevin estiveram no jardim! Mas... Por que?"._

-Draco... – começou Harry, esquecendo essas dúvidas e perguntando a primeira coisa que o jardim evocava em sua mente. – Úrsula e Hermione... Você viu as duas? Viu as duas saindo desse túnel? As viu no jardim?

-Não – respondeu Draco prontamente. – Pensei que só eu e Kevin estivéssemos lá... Mas também nem podia ver, saí do templo e vim direto para cá, correndo, antes que aquilo – Draco teve um calafrio, percebido por Harry – me pegasse...

-Garras... Templo? – indagou Harry, confuso. – O que...?

Mas antes que concluísse suas perguntas, a voz de Gina o chamou de cima:

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ela, com um tom alarmado.

-Nada – respondeu Harry. – Fique sossegada. Desça logo! A vida de Hermione ainda corre perigo. Não podemos mais perder tempo!

Draco fitou Gina por uns instantes, depois olhou para Harry.

-Vocês não pretendem entrar naquele jardim, pretendem? – perguntou ele, embora, logicamente, sabia a resposta, porém tinha dificuldade em aceita-la.

-Sim. Iremos.

-Acho que não precisam de mim, não é? – perguntou Draco, torcendo para que Harry pronunciasse a tão esperada palavra de três letras: N Ã O. Mas...

-Sim. Agora que está aqui, por razões que eu desconheço, claro, você irá conosco, Draco Malfoy – falou Harry, sentindo uma pontada de prazer ao ver que um novo calafrio havia percorrido o corpo de Draco após a sua resposta.

O rapaz apenas suspirou. Naquele momento, Gina saltou. Caiu com um baque leve no solo e manteve o equilíbrio. Limpou as vestes sujas de poeira, enquanto falava a Harry, sem olhar para ele:

-Ainda bem que não tem nada por aqui. Pensei ter escutado você gritando, Harry. Foi imaginação minha e dos outros ou você realmente gritou? Foi algo de pequena importância? O que...? – Gina parou subitamente ao levantar o rosto e encontrar, ali, próximos a ela, no mesmo lugar, não só Harry, mas também Draco Malfoy. Os dois garotos que sacolejavam seu coração ali, tão perto. Seus olhos se revezavam, indo de um rosto para o outro. Após se recuperar, parou seus olhos em Draco e perguntou: – O que faz aqui?

-Me disseram que eu poderia encontrar você por aqui – respondeu Draco, ficando subitamente constrangido, olhando de esguelha para Harry.

-Ah, mas só se você andou conversando com a Trelawney ou algum outro vidente – zombou Gina. – Afinal, nunca imaginei que iria parar aqui.

-Mas... Garantiram para mim que poderia encontra-la nos arredores da estrada – falou Draco. – Assim que eu saí lá daquela sala, após a reunião com Dumbledore. Disseram-me com todas as letras: _Gina mandou avisar que logo mais estará lhe esperando, em algum lugar da estradinha que leva ao povoado de Hogsmeade. _Kevin topou e eu vim com ele...

-Onde está ele? – perguntou Gina.

-Provavelmente morto – respondeu Draco.

-Mas... Essa história é ridícula! – replicou Gina. – Como alguém pôde afirmar que eu iria vir até aqui para me encontrar com você?

-Eu juro que me contaram! – teimou Draco. – Viemos correndo, e estávamos na metade do gramado da escola quando a Marca Negra explodiu no céu com todo aquele furor...

-As sombras que James viu – falou Harry para Gina. – Eram eles, Draco e Kevin.

-Kevin quis fraquejar, mas eu resolvi continuar. Ao atravessarmos os portões, vi a Gina acenando na entrada que vinha para essa mata.

-Como _eu?_ – indagou Gina, confusa. – Nunca acenei para você. A essa altura eu, Harry e Rony ainda devíamos estar dentro do castelo, sendo ameaçados pela maluca da Úrsula! Não podia estar aqui!

-Era você, sem dúvida – afirmou Malfoy, com tanta convicção que, por mais absurdo que aquilo pudesse soar, Gina e Harry acabaram acreditando. – Não foi alucinação, pois Kevin também viu. Quando estávamos nos aproximando, porém, você entrou. Fomos em seu encalce, e vimos quando você entrou aqui dentro. Entramos também, e percorremos todo o corredor até o jardim. Você entrou no templo, e eu e Kevin fomos atrás. Ao entrarmos lá, você tinha desaparecido.

-Eu nunca estive nesse jardim, tampouco entrei nesse bendito templo! – vociferou Gina, impaciente. Voltou-se para Harry. – Esse lugar me dá arrepios! Já que Draco confessou essa loucura, também quero lhe dizer uma coisa, Harry. Juro por tudo nesse mundo que aquele trasgo que enfrentamos... Bom, ele não era exatamente um trasgo. Juro, juro _mesmo, _que ele era uma árvore!

Para surpresa de Gina, Harry não começou a rir, a dizer que aquilo era um absurdo. Ele confirmou com a cabeça e acrescentou:

-Esse lugar pode mesmo criar coisas terríveis... Os heliopatas, por exemplo, que eu, Rony e Christian enfrentamos, eram absurdos, Gina! Eles eram formados por labaredas de fogo... Eram grotescos, quase irreais... E, depois que quase nos mataram e destruíram metade da mata, quando eu e os garotos nos viramos, a mata estava _intacta._

Rony desceu pela passagem, levando um susto ao encontrar o rosto de Draco. Enquanto ele esbravejava com Draco – inclusive acusando-o – Christian e Padma desciam pela passagem. Estes também se assustaram ao se depararem com outra pessoa ali embaixo, mas a voz de Harry logo apaziguou a confusão:

-Escutem, perdemos muito tempo. Perder mais tempo explicando para cada um o que Draco faz aqui, irá nos atrasar ainda mais. A vida de Mione está em jogo. Não podemos nos esquecer disso. Então, é hora de entrarmos no jardim.

Draco, Gina, Rony, Christian e Padma estavam em silêncio. Lentamente, cada um deles assentiu.

-Coisas esquisitas acontecem daquela mata para cá, como alguns aqui já puderam notar – falou Harry. – Coisas que não eram para existir, mas que existem, e são capazes de nos ferir ou até mesmo matar...

-Como ilusões – murmurou Draco, lentamente.

Harry virou a cabeça rapidamente para o jovem:

-O que disse, Malfoy?

-Ilusões... Por isso havia, num canto do jardim, aquelas letras gravadas em pedra! As letras formavam um nome!

-Como...? – tentou perguntar Harry, mas Draco começara a avançar pelo escuro corredor de terra, chamando-os e dizendo:

-Vocês verão com os próprios olhos... Vocês verão...

Durante o percurso pelo corredor sombrio, todos eles enfrentaram a terrível sensação de caminhar no vazio. Finalmente avistaram uma passagem que se abria adiante. A atravessaram um por um. Harry foi o segundo a subir, após Gina, e uma exclamação escapou pelos seus lábios.

Ali estava. O jardim.

O gramado aparado era de uma beleza incrível, e as flores no solo eram de cores variadas. Harry virou a cabeça e encontrou um belo conjunto de árvores – o lugar onde, provavelmente, Hermione se escondera dos Comensais da Morte. O vasto gramado estendia-se para uma colina. Harry, ansioso, caminhou para ela. Ao subir, a imagem foi se abrindo e ele pôde ver o resto do jardim.

A colina descia para um lugar ainda mais florido. O caminho das flores era interrompido por um caminho fino de água – o riacho que cortava o jardim. E, do outro lado do riacho, uma enorme pirâmide dourada brilhava, indiferente à escuridão – sim, o brilho saía dela, sem qualquer fonte de iluminação. Por mais louco que aquilo pudesse soar, Harry tinha a impressão de que era feita de ouro puro. A pirâmide ficava sobre uma plataforma de pedra. Harry ficou boquiaberto ante a beleza daquela pirâmide – que, sem dúvida, era o templo que Malfoy mencionara. Atrás do templo, havia um muro baixo de pedra e outra mata densa que fechava o jardim.

-É impressionante – falou uma voz às costas de Harry, que ele reconheceu como a voz fascinada de Rony.

-Temos que descer a colina – falou Draco. – Para lhes mostrar o quanto o termo _ilusão _tem a ver com esse enorme jardim.

Eles começaram a descer a colina sem grande dificuldade – era ótimo andar sobre aquele gramado limpo, cercado de tão bela flora. As dificuldades maiores eram enfrentadas por Harry, que andava todo torto, devido às costelas.

Chegaram ao riacho, e Harry viu em seu reflexo, com uma pontada dolorida no peito, que sua postura não estava das melhores. Rony engoliu em seco ao seu lado, constatando o quão terrível era o galo que tinha na cabeça.

-Vamos! – chamou-os Gina, impaciente.

Todos pularam o caminho límpido de água. Com a dor, Harry teve que colocar os pés na água para depois pular para a outra margem – se resolvesse pular, provavelmente suas costas explodiriam.

A vista de Harry chegou a doer quando ele olhou novamente para o templo, que agora estava muito, muito perto. Eles, porém, passaram na frente do templo, guiados por Malfoy – mas, mesmo assim, Harry examinou as escadas de pedra que levavam à plataforma do templo, assim como as estátuas de pedra que ladeavam as portas de ouro. Havia a de um bruxo, com enormes vestes, os braços colados ao corpo, e com uma varinha na mão. Seria normal, se, em sua face, não houvesse apenas um olho. Do outro lado das portas, estava a estátua de um tigre, cujo corpo estava em pé sobre as patas traseiras, e a bocarra aberta, revelando enormes dentes feitos em pedra.

Draco os guiou até o muro baixo, e apontou:

-A ilusão tem tudo a ver com esse jardim. Isso que eu queria lhes mostrar!

Harry leu as palavras gravadas na pedra. O muro era formado por folhas que cresciam em volta dele, e eram somente interrompidas por aquela inscrição.

_O JARDIM DAS ILUSÕES_

-O Jardim das Ilusões – repetiu ele. – Então, pelo que posso entender, tudo o que acontece após a entrada da mata, são ilusões?

-Ah, faz-me rir! – falou Rony. – Essas são ótimas ilusões, não é? Se esse galo na minha testa, a sua costela esfolada e aquele trasgo "enorme de grande" forem ilusões...

-É... Eu também não compreendo, Harry – falou Padma. – Se isso tudo é ilusão, como pôde atingi-los?

-Eu não sei – suspirou ele. – Sei lá... É uma outra forma de ilusão, suponho. São ilusões, mas ilusões que, de certa forma, podem nos atingir...

-E como – murmurou Rony, esfregando a testa.

-...como se fossem _reais _– finalizou Harry.

-Mesmo assim, vamos logo! – persuadiu Gina. – Úrsula só pode ter entrado no templo com a Hermione, pois não estão por aqui. Vamos, temos que entrar no templo!

Eles afastaram-se do muro de pedra e chegaram na escadaria. Harry foi o primeiro a começar a subir. Atrás dele, seguiram Gina, Padma e Christian e, na retaguarda, Rony e Draco.

-Suponho que coisas terríveis nos aguardam dentro do templo – falou Harry, olhando para os outros. – Mas por aqui não precisamos nos preocupar. Draco aconteceu alguma coisa aqui fora quando você subiu as escadas com Kevin?

-Não – respondeu ele, olhando para todos os lados.

-Ai! – exclamou Gina. – Tropecei em alguma coisa.

-Deve ter sido apenas alguma pedra – tranqüilizou-a Harry. – É como Draco disse, nada irá acontecer...

-AI! – berraram as vozes de Draco e Rony. Os dois, gritando, começaram a subir rapidamente os degraus. Harry procurou ver o motivo da agitação e encontrou: espinhos afiados começavam a brotar dos degraus do fundo, e iam avançando por cada degrau rapidamente.

Harry começou a correr também, avisando aos outros, entre sua respiração ofegante: – CORRAM! OS DEGRAUS ESTÃO SENDO TOMADOS POR ESPINHOS!

Rony e Draco eram os que estavam em piores apuros. Os espinhos estavam muito próximos dos pés dos dois. Quando os dois retiraram os pés de um degrau, os espinhos surgiram nele – precisavam correr ainda mais, ou senão seriam pegos.

Harry terminou a escadaria, observando a cena, perplexo. Gina, Christian e Padma chegaram logo em seguida. Olharam para as escadas, vendo o pânico crescente de Draco e Rony.

Harry fechou rapidamente os olhos quando os dois avançavam para o antepenúltimo degrau, pensando que os espinhos os pegariam. Mas quando os abriu eles estavam avançando para o último, ilesos.

-Agüentem firme – pediu Harry. Não haveria tempo de eles subirem o último degrau sem serem feridos.

Harry avançou e, no instante em que os pés de Rony encontrariam os espinhos do último degrau, ele o puxou com tudo para o patamar, utilizando, com dificuldade, a mão esquerda. Um dos espinhos cortou o calcanhar de Rony no momento do salto, e, com um grunhido de dor, ele e Harry caíram sobre o chão de pedra. Harry sentiu suas costelas arderem novamente.

Rony ajudou Harry a se levantar. Harry procurou ver onde Draco estava, e o encontrou, também caído no chão, e sendo amparado por Gina. Um novo ardor espalhou-se no corpo de Harry – mas não era causado pelas costelas, e sim por um terrível ciúme.

Logo depois, Gina veio até Harry:

-Você está bem?

-Acho que piorei um pouco – respondeu. – Também, fui cair outra vez... Mas agora é melhor entrarmos logo no templo...

-Como aqueles espinhos brotaram do chão? – perguntou Padma para Harry, mas foi Christian quem respondeu.

-Provavelmente, na hora em que Gina disse ter tropeçado em algo, aquilo acionou a armadilha. Era uma alavanca.

-_Armadilha? _– perguntou Gina. – Até isso teremos por aqui?

-Esse templo é em formato de pirâmide – explicou Chris. – As pirâmides egípcias continham armadilhas também, para visitantes desapropriados. Esse templo deve estar lotado delas.

-Chega de papo – ofegou Harry, esfregando as costas com a mão sadia. – Vamos!

Todos pareceram hesitar, porém, já estavam ali, e não iriam voltar atrás. Assim, avançaram pela plataforma, chegando aos pés das duas estátuas de pedra.

**NA: Um capítulo sem interrupções, e grande como vcs gostam... Espero q tenham gostado, e comentem por favor.**

**Maddy, eu tenho orkut agora. Vc vai criar a comunidade? Me mande um e-mail, ok?**


	40. Traição

**CAPÍTULO 40**

_**Traição**_

As enormes estátuas pareciam encara-los. Harry sentiu um calafrio ao pousar os olhos nos enormes dentes do tigre. E, quando virou para a estátua do bruxo de um olho, sentiu igual temor, embora nada houvesse de horrendo naquela estátua. Uma sensação esquisita apoderou-se dele com ímpeto, enquanto olhava a estátua gigantesca. Ela era composta de pedra, mas, de alguma forma que ele não compreendia, transbordava vida... Ele tinha a impressão de que aquele olho estava atento, encarando-o com firmeza, como se, por trás da estrutura, houvesse íris e um globo ocular.

Quando engoliu em seco tentando limpar a garganta, Harry viu a estátua piscar o enorme olho de pedra. Uma carga elétrica de puro pânico percorreu suas veias, um misto de incredulidade e pavor. Ia virar-se para os outros, perguntar se alguém tinha visto aquilo, quando o bruxo-estátua abriu a boca, e falou – sim, _falou_ – como se por baixo de toda aquela pedra houvesse cordas vocais, articulando palavras, um cérebro produzindo idéias, músculos faciais e um olho, que piscava sem parar.

-_QUEM DESEJA ENTRAR NO TEMPLO DO JARDIM DAS ILUSÕES? – _perguntou a voz cavernosa.

-H-Harry Potter – respondeu ele, sem fôlego.

-_VOCÊ NÃO É O LORDE, TAMPOUCO O JOVEM EVANS. SÓ ELES TÊM PERMISSÃO DE ENTRAR LIVREMENTE AQUI NO TEMPLO._

-A entrada é proibida? – perguntou Harry.

-_NÃO, MAS POUCOS TÊM A AUDÁCIA DE ENTRAR NO TEMPLO DO JARDIM DAS ILUSÕES. PERIGOS AGUARDAM OS VISITANTES INESPERADOS. EXISTEM ARMADILHAS, CILADAS CRIADAS PARA QUEM POSSUIR SENTIMENTOS OPOSTOS AOS DO MESTRE._

-Desejamos entrar – falou Harry, finalmente voltando-se para os outros e vendo que cada um parecia sentir o mesmo medo que ele. – Todos nós. Precisamos entrar para salvar uma amiga.

_-SENTIMENTOS NOBRES _– rugiu a estátua, parecendo encher-se subitamente de furor. – _NOBREZA NÃO É NADA BOA... OS PORTÕES SERÃO ABERTOS PARA VOCÊS, MAS LEMBREM-SE: IRÃO ENTRAR, MAS PROVAVELMENTE NUNCA SAIRÃO._

Com um rangido, as portas douradas se abriram lentamente. Todos olharam uns para os outros. O receio era grande, mas Harry sabia o risco que Hermione corria junto com Úrsula. Eles precisavam salva-la, mesmo sabendo que, ao pisarem no chão do templo, poderiam estar caminhando para a morte.

-Vamos – foi a única palavra que Harry proferiu, antes de dar as costas aos outros e, com firmeza, avançar e passar as portas de entrada. Passos as suas costas indicavam que ele estava sendo acompanhado no seu caminho para a morte.

A entrada do templo dava para um saguão muito amplo, coberto de ouro, sustentado por grossas colunas. Nada havia nele. Harry olhou em volta, confuso, a procura de alguma passagem que levasse a saída. Havia apenas uma pequenina passagem bem em frente, por onde escapava uma claridade retangular.

-Bom, creio que devemos ir por ali – falou ele, dizendo o óbvio. No entanto, Harry sentia que até mesmo Draco Malfoy precisava ouvir as ordens saindo de sua boca. Ali, naquele grupo assustado, ele tinha as rédeas de líder.

Conforme esperava, todos começaram a lhe acompanhar. Atravessavam o saguão do templo com grande tranqüilidade. Fora um equívoco acreditar que, num lugar escolhido por Voldemort e Michael Evans, eles poderiam passear tranqüilamente, até encontrarem Hermione. Equívoco percebido logo quando o grupo alcançou o centro do saguão.

Subitamente, paredes despencaram do teto, com grande rapidez. O susto foi enorme. Harry sobressaltou-se, pulando para trás, juntamente com Christian Baker. A dupla foi fechada entre um grupo de paredes. Draco Malfoy tentou correr, mas foi impedido por uma parede. Gina estava próxima, e, antes que o cerco das paredes se fechasse a sua volta, Draco puxou-a para junto dele. Padma e Rony permaneceram gelados de medo, como se estivessem colados ao chão, e, antes de qualquer reação, as paredes os fecharam com ímpeto, impedindo qualquer forma de fuga.

-GINA! – gritou Harry, preocupado, de dentro de sua prisão apertada, compartilhada por ele e Christian.

-EU ESTOU BEM – respondeu Gina, lançando um frio olhar para Draco. Em seguida, Gina olhou para cima. As paredes douradas estavam coladas ao teto, e mesmo se não fossem tão altas sua superfície lisa impedia uma escalada. Institivamente, Gina levou a mão ao bolso, tateando até a varinha. – Deve haver algum feitiço que nos tire daqui...

-O que?

-Não estou falando com você, Draco – vociferou ela. – Você forçou-me a ficar perto de você. Não pense que estou feliz por isso.

Harry ouvia a voz da namorada, mas o som era abafado. Distinguiu por um momento a voz de Draco, o que lhe causou um mal estar. Não queria imaginar que Draco e Gina estivessem juntos, mesmo sendo um pensamento idiota ante a situação em que todos eles se encontravam.

-O que faremos para sair daqui? – perguntou Christian, cobrando uma resposta.

-Como saberei? – respondeu Harry, irritado. – Nunca estive aqui neste lugar. Não sou um gênio, com todas as respostas na ponta da língua... Ah, não mesmo!

-O famoso Harry Potter é realmente um burro! – gritou Christian, irritando Harry.

Harry ia responder, quando o solo dourado subitamente desapareceu debaixo de seus pés e ele teve a sensação de sobrevoar o vazio. Ele e Christian mergulharam na escuridão, ouvindo os gritos histéricos de Gina e Padma, enquanto deviam estar caindo como eles, juntamente com Draco e Rony.

A queda não foi tão grande. Harry sentiu uma nova onda de dor percorrer suas costelas quando ele e Christian chocaram-se contra o duro solo de pedra. Os óculos de Harry deslizaram até a ponta do nariz. Ele os arrumou, colocando a visão novamente em foco, e olhou ao redor.

Era um corredor escuro, iluminado apenas por archotes. Era totalmente feito de pedra, semelhante a uma caverna. Até onde sua visão alcançava, Harry viu que ele seguia reto, e, pensou ele, deveria levar a algum lugar.

Olhou para Christian, que limpava o sangue que escorria por um corte no cotovelo, causado pela queda. Pensou em perguntar se o garoto estava bem, mas após o comentário grosseiro antes da queda dos dois, resolveu ficar calado.

Ansioso, Harry levantou-se e começou a caminhar pelo corredor. Queria achar uma forma de sair dali, encontrar os amigos. E o ataque em Hogsmeade? Como estariam todos? A destruição do ataque antecipado devia estar tomando proporções gigantescas...

Após alguns passos, Harry ouviu os passos apressados de Christian, correndo para acompanha-lo. Ignorou o garoto, continuando a observar, atento, cada canto do imenso corredor.

-Esse lugar me dá arrepios – falou Christian com a voz trêmula. – Será que ele nunca vai acabar?

Novamente cobrando respostas que Harry não tinha, o que o irritou novamente. Harry suspirou, liberando as ondas de raiva, quando finalmente algo diferente surgiu no imenso corredor.

Um quadrado de luz se projetava no chão, vindo de um canto à esquerda, mais em frente. Havia uma passagem. Harry correu até o quadrado de onde saía a iluminação, ansioso.

-Acho que temos uma saída aqui, Chris... Christian?

Ele olhou para trás. O corredor de pedra estava deserto, em silêncio. Nem sinal do garoto.

-Christian? – perguntou novamente.

Um pingo caiu na testa de Harry. Ele passou o dedo, secando. E, quando olhou para o dedo, sentiu o coração gelar. O líquido era vermelho, pegajoso... _sangue._

Seu coração iniciou uma seqüência furiosa de batidas. Temendo o que veria, Harry levantou os olhos – e o que viu parecia ter sido tirado de um livro de horror. O que viu era capaz de enlouquecer qualquer um.

Pendurado no teto, com o corpo de Christian enrolado por sua cauda, havia um enorme bicho esverdeado. Assemelhava-se com uma lagartixa, mas não era uma. Aquilo fazia uma lagartixa parecer um simples bichinho fofinho. O corpo escamado iniciava-se com uma cabeça horrenda, com presas enormes e afiadas pendendo de uma boca torta, de onde também escorriam grossos filetes de baba espumosa misturada com sangue. No topo do crânio havia uma ponta afiada, uma espécie de chifre. Suas patas se prendiam ao teto através de garras tão potentes que estavam cravadas na pedra.

Aquilo o fitava com olhos vidrados, amarelados, faiscantes de voracidade, fúria, e fome. Harry concluiu que a fera que apanhara Kevin Wallace, mencionada por Malfoy, só poderia ser essa.

Ele olhou novamente para Christian. Havia um enorme corte que se iniciava no ombro e parecia descer pela barriga do garoto. Harry supôs que a criatura se alimentasse de órgãos humanos, e aquilo fez com que seu medo crescesse ainda mais. Poderia ter suas entranhas devoradas por aquele monstro de boca espumosa e pegajosa.

A idéia de ter órgãos de seu corpo no estômago daquela criatura fez com que ele começasse a correr como nunca, entrando na porta que tinha encontrado. Ele ouviu um baque logo atrás dele, e presumiu o óbvio: o monstro tinha abandonado Christian e agora iria se dedicar a ele.

A passagem dava para um lugar iluminado, com uma claridade forte que se opunha a quase escuridão dos corredores de pedra. Isso ofuscou a vista de Harry por alguns momentos. Quando sua visão habituou-se a claridade, ele viu que a sala era circular e que estava se encaminhando para o centro, onde havia um pequeno pilar com uma almofada vermelha em sua superfície.

O resto do lugar ele não conseguiu observar. Afinal, somente a fuga passava por sua mente. A fuga e uma forma de sair daquele lugar. Às suas costas, Harry ouvia as patas do monstro chocando-se contra o teto, as presas se batendo, como se ele estivesse se preparando para saborear o jantar – fígado de Harry Potter com porções de estômago acompanhadas pela sobremesa: cérebro ao _molho de sangue_.

Os olhos astutos de Harry encontraram uma única passagem à frente, e, para seu desânimo, não era uma porta, e sim uma pequena passagem no chão. Ele disparou até ela, com a impressão de que a criatura o estava alcançando.

O quadrado se aproximava, ao mesmo tempo em que ele concluía que o monstro estava realmente próximo dele. Um filete de baba escorreu para o ombro dele, e o _clique-clique _das presas tornou-se muito audíveis – como uma canção funesta sussurrada em seu ouvido.

Harry arriscou uma olhadela, e viu a proximidade da criatura. Os olhos dela, tão próximos do dele, adquiriam uma ameaça ainda maior. Um cheiro semelhante a repolho podre invadiu suas narinas. O cheiro do monstro era insuportável. Harry sentiu o coração disparar ao ver que as presas dele se abriam, prontas para o ataque.

Harry virou-se novamente para frente, aproximando-se da pequenina passagem. Se conseguisse alcança-la a tempo, o bicho não conseguiria atravessa-la. Mas, se não conseguisse... Ali, naquele quadradinho, estava ou a sua salvação ou o seu encontro com a morte.

A criatura fez um som de ataque que invadiu os ouvidos de Harry. Ele tinha certeza de que ela estava preparando o bote. Harry, rapidamente, deslizou o corpo para o chão e, com velocidade, passou pela passagem, vislumbrando ainda o corpo da criatura chocando-se contra a parede, fracassando em seu ataque.

O deslizar dele perdeu o pique logo quando ele atravessou a passagem. Exausto, com o corpo doendo como nunca, Harry suspirou de alívio, pela bênção de estar vivo.

Limpou o suor da testa e olhou para o local onde havia entrado.

Seu coração disparou ao ver onde estava.

Havia uma casinha naquele lugar, uma casinha simpática, branca. Diversas janelas em madeira a compunham, assim como uma belíssima porta do mesmo material, que saía numa varanda. Os olhos fascinados de Harry passavam por cada detalhe do local. Atrás da casinha, diversas árvores começavam a surgir do nada. Flores coloridas brotavam do chão como magia. Mas isso não parecia anormal para ele. Seus olhos devaneavam pelo local, e, quem o visse de longe, perceberia a mudança em seu rosto.

Seus olhos estavam vazios, sonhadores... Uma expressão estranha, como se ele estivesse _dopado._

De repente, uma voz quebrou aquele silêncio, uma voz doce, vinda de dentro da casa:

-Depressa, Tiago, querido! Harry está chegando. Traga logo esses biscoitos que eu sei que ele vai adorar.

Um sorriso de alegria incendiou-se no rosto de Harry. Logo depois a porta da casa abriu-se, e sua mãe, sim, sua mãe, Lílian Evans, com os cabelos presos em um coque, os olhos verdes ansiosos, segurando uma bandeja com diversas xícaras floridas, a pele alva como a neve, saiu da casa para a varanda.

Com uma felicidade desmedida no peito, Harry a observou arrumando a pequena mesa que havia surgido na varanda. Um novo rangido da porta. E por ela saía Tiago Potter, com o cabelo despenteado, uma expressão tão ansiosa quanto a da esposa e uma bandeja com biscoitos marrons enfileirados cuidadosamente.

-Aqui está querida – falou Tiago, passando a bandeja para a esposa, que a arrumava ao lado das xícaras.

-Espero que ele venha logo, e... – de repente, Lílian parou de falar ao levantar os olhos e encontrar Harry. Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos dela, ao encontrar os verdes lacrimosos dos olhos do filho. Tiago também o viu, e imediatamente caiu no choro. Lílian, ainda da varanda, murmurou:

-Filho... Você está aí... Estávamos lhe esperando. Venha até nós.

A mãe esticou os braços e mexeu as mãos num sinal convidativo, chamando-o para encontrá-los ali, abraça-los...

Uma trilha, circundada por moitas e flores, materializou-se subitamente, e conduzia direto para a casa. No estado de emoção em que estava, Harry nem estranhou a súbita aparição.

Começou a andar pela trilha em direção a casa, aos pais, para finalmente estarem juntos, como uma família de verdade.

-Estou indo, pai, mãe... Estou indo...

Mal sabia Harry que, na realidade, não havia casa nenhuma ali. Na verdade, onde deveria estar a casa, havia um enorme poço de lanças afiadíssimas, prontas a levá-lo para a morte, usando como disfarce a imagem simpática dos pais esperando ansiosos pelo filho.

* * *

-Uau, onde estamos? – perguntou Draco, olhando fascinado ao redor, logo após ele e Gina terem caído, após o chão ter se aberto. 

O local onde Draco e Gina se encontravam era realmente belo, digno da fascinação e da exclamação de Draco. Estátuas douradas de bruxos cercavam o ambiente, que era grande e iluminado por uma claridade baixa, que dava um charme todo especial. Duas poltronas vermelhas estavam num canto. Era uma espécie de sala de visitas dentro daquele templo.

-Realmente é fabuloso – concordou Gina, em seguida olhando para Draco com fúria. O garoto engoliu em seco. – Não pense que alguma coisa vai apagar minha raiva por ter sido trazida aqui à força, e com intenções que, sinceramente, acredito que não sejam nada boas.

Draco levou uns segundos para responder.

-Desculpe – disse, e após mais alguns segundos, completou. – Mas foi um impulso. Tente entender.

-Um _impulso? _Pois acho melhor você aprender a controlar seus impulsos, Malfoy.

-Tente entender – falou ele, em tom de súplica. – Sempre ouvi falar que quando uma pessoa começa a gostar de outra, é capaz de fazer algumas loucuras para ficar junto dela.

-Esse caso é diferente – replicou Gina, séria. – Já lhe disse que não quero nada com você...

-Você tem que me entender! Você, por exemplo, quando era apaixonada pelo Harry e ele não lhe dava atenção, o que fazia? Insistia, até conseguir, por mais que ele te ignorasse...

-É diferente. Na época, Harry não estava saindo com ninguém. Ao contrário do seu caso, pois você sabe muito bem que estou namorando o Harry.

-Gina, foi natural o que eu fiz...

-Não foi – falou ela, com a voz firme. – Parece até os mesmos artifícios que Úrsula não hesitou em usar para afastar Rony de Hermione. É o mesmo caso. Ali existia um casal, e ela fazia de tudo para separá-los. Aqui é a mesma coisa. Eu teria ficado perto do Harry se você não tivesse me puxado pra cá, e creio eu que você fez isso com _segundas intenções, _para me afastar do meu namorado e dar em cima de mim.

Draco ouviu tudo calado, mas sem baixar a cabeça; olhava diretamente nos olhos penetrantes de Gina Weasley, olhos lindos que tornavam a face ainda mais bela. E mesmo que, naquele momento, Gina estivesse irritada, ela estava mais linda do que nunca.

Diante daquele olhar firme, ele não conseguiria mentir.

-Sim, minha intenção era essa – confessou. Andou em direção a Gina, mas ela afastou-se para trás, e ele parou de avançar. – Mas é que... Eu te amo demais.

-Não adianta armar para ficarmos sozinhos, Draco – falou ela, abrandando o tom de voz. – Não se conquista uma pessoa por meio de planos, trapaças... O sentimento de cada ser humano, o mecanismo que o faz brotar dentro do peito, fazendo o coração disparar por determinada pessoa e não por outra, são desconhecidos. E talvez nunca ninguém os entenda. O coração não é um terreno onde você expulsa o morador que o conquistou e se instala tão facilmente no lugar.

-Mas... – disse Draco, a voz vacilando. – Você já gostou de mim. Foi incrível o tempo que passamos juntos.

-Tudo terminou em conseqüência daquele plano ridículo do flagrante, Draco. Plano que você participou, conduzindo a pobre garota apaixonada até a colina da Casa dos Gritos. Tratou-me como uma isca. A isca para que Úrsula desse a entrevista em nome de Hermione. Se você me amasse de verdade, teria feito aquilo?

-Eu estou arrependido, e...

-Depois daquilo tudo, aproximei-me de Harry, e agora estou feliz ao lado dele. E Rony e Hermione ficaram juntos depois de tudo aquilo, afundando o plano de Úrsula. Veja como não existe forma de enganar um coração...

-Mas eu tenho certeza que seu coração é ocupado por duas pessoas – falou Draco, aproximando-se. Dessa vez Gina não recuou. Ele segurou-a firmemente, apertando os braços dela com as mãos. – Uma vez, logo após o plano, você falou pra mim que não retornaria o namoro porque não podia manter um relacionamento com um filho de um Comensal...

-Eu ainda gostava de você – respondeu Gina, pequeninas lágrimas formando-se nos olhos. – Aquilo foi antes do Harry. Agora, eu já o esqueci.

-Se já, então resista a isso – falou Draco, aproximando seu rosto lentamente do rosto de Gina, tentando ver se ela resistiria. Gina fraquejou e seus lábios encontraram os de Draco. O beijo começou num ritmo lento, tímido, mas logo os lábios estavam em perfeita sincronia.

-Mas que cena é essa que estou presenciando...

Gina afastou-se bruscamente de Draco ao ouvir a voz, que reconheceu logo no "Mas". O jovem também se assustou, e olhou constrangido para o local onde a terrível dona da voz deveria estar.

Úrsula saíra numa porta lateral da grande sala. Ainda trazia Hermione consigo, com a varinha apontada para a cabeça da jovem. Ao ver Gina, Hermione soltou um grunhido que se assemelhava ao nome da garota, mas o som foi abafado por uma fita adesiva que Úrsula havia colado na boca dela.

-Que coisa feia, Gina – falou a voz traiçoeira de Úrsula. – Traindo o Potter? Quem sabe não terei que dar outra entrevista para algum jornal? Hermione Granger revela: "Gina Weasley trai o namorado, o famoso Harry Potter, com o filho de Comensal fugitivo de Azkaban". Será uma bomba incrível! O Potter iria adorar, não acha, Gina?

**NA: Comentem! (mandaram eu não pedir por favor, então hehe).**

**Respondendo a uma review que perguntou sobre o período em que a fic ocorre... Bom, ela começou logo após o Dia das Bruxas, ou seja, início de novembro. O tempo passou e nessas alturas ela já está no início de dezembro. Eu coloquei neve porque, nos livros que li de autores de países que nevam, muitos já relatam neve antes do início oficial do inverno. É isso.. Valeu!**


	41. O mausoléu a Sala do Caixão

**Capítulo 41**

**_O mausoléu – a "Sala do Caixão"_**

Rony e Padma tinham caído numa espécie de jardim subterrâneo, de igual beleza ao Jardim das Ilusões do lado de cima. Flores amarelas serpenteavam por entre moitas de um verde vivo e duas árvores finas ladeavam um poço.

Com curiosidade, Rony e Padma, ainda tremendo, aproximaram-se do poço, feito por diversas pedras. Olharam para o fundo, esperando ver alguma coisa, mas, como eles deviam esperar, só havia o fundo negro, que descia provavelmente por muitos e muitos metros.

-O que será que tem lá no fundo? – perguntou Rony, sentindo as mãos geladas de Padma sobre as suas, igualmente frias.

-Não quero nem imaginar – respondeu Padma. – Esse lugar me dá arrepios! Qualquer coisa pode sair daí. Enquanto estiver dentro dos limites do jardim, eu não duvido de mais nada.

-Alguma coisa deve acontecer – falou Rony, caminhando pelo mato, analisando cada local em que pisava. – Alguma coisa _vai_ acontecer.

-Por que diz isso? – a voz de Padma saiu num tom agudo de medo.

-Porque deve haver algum motivo para tudo o que aconteceu! Olhe... É só você analisar: todos os últimos acontecimentos nos levam a acreditar que o assassino _queria _que estivéssemos aqui, todas as vítimas. Ele não faria com que viéssemos para dar um passeio pelo jardim e por esse templo. Uma hora, não sei qual, em qualquer momento, ele vai aparecer e nos matar, um por um. Algum momento, qualquer momento, isso _vai_ acontecer.

Ele ficou olhando para Padma por um momento, e subitamente Rony lembrou-se que estava junto com uma das principais suspeitas dos crimes. E se fosse ela? Por que ele estava falando sobre as finalidades do assassino, sendo que ele poderia estar ali, na sua frente, olhando daquele modo estranho para seu rosto, com profundas olheiras sob os olhos, com uma feição de preocupação?

Rony devia ter demonstrado os seus pensamentos por algum gesto, pois Padma falou, em seguida:

-Está desconfiado de mim, não é?

Rony analisou rapidamente a pergunta. Se Michael Evans estivesse ali realmente, qual resposta ele iria querer ouvir?

"_Sim. Acho que você matou todas as pessoas, e foi você quem fez todos nós pararmos nesse lugar"._

ou

"_Não. Não acredito que você seja a assassina"._

_"De qualquer jeito, acho que essa história não vai acabar bem. De que adiantaria eu responder..."._

-Não – disse ele, tentando manter a voz firme para passar convicção.

-Não precisa mentir – retorquiu Padma, dando novamente a impressão de que lia os pensamentos do garoto. – Sei que você acha que sou a assassina.

Sem que percebesse, Rony foi dando passos lentos para trás, afastando-se cada vez mais de Padma Patil. Algo na garota o estava incomodando. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, apenas encarando um ao outro. Rony esperava que Padma acabesse pegando a varinha em qualquer momento, matando-o ali mesmo. Ele continuava recuando lentamente. Padma, porém, continuou parada, fitando-o fixamente.

Rony chocou-se com alguma coisa, enquanto recuava. Sobressaltou-se e olhou para trás. Era uma das árvores que compunham o jardim subterrâneo.

Enquanto suspirava de alívio, Rony passou os olhos pelo tronco apodrecido da árvore. Sobre o tronco, encontrou inscrições feitas com algum objeto cortante – inscrições tão comuns para adolescentes. Havia um coração, cortado por uma flecha, e dentro dele as iniciais: R & L.

Rony continuou observando, até que um ruído de movimento das moitas as suas costas revelou que Padma estava avançando para o local onde ele se encontrava.

Rony já ia gritar e apanhar a varinha quando percebeu que os olhos de Padma não estavam voltados para ele, e sim para a árvore, para o tronco da árvore, para aquele simples desenho de coração.

O que haveria de tão fascinante ali? Por que Padma parecia surpresa em encontrar aquilo? Rony não compreendia porque ela estava daquele jeito.

-L... – suspirou Padma. – Ludmylla Patil...

-O que? – perguntou Rony. – Ludmylla Patil, sua mãe?

-É, minha mãe – respondeu Padma, passando os dedos pela letra L da inscrição.

-Mas o que a inicial de sua mãe estaria fazendo aqui, neste jardim escondido dentro desse templo, que também é escondido? L pode ser qualquer outra pessoa...

-Minha mãe conheceu Michael Evans – falou Padma, virando-se para Rony. – Esse local provavelmente é dele. Acho que ele trouxe minha mãe pra cá algumas vezes...

-Sua mãe... Conheceu ele? – perguntou Rony, pasmo.

-Sim. E tudo que descobri até agora indica que ele era apaixonado por ela.

-Ah – murmurou Rony, ainda perplexo. – Mas... Se fosse o nome de sua mãe com o de Michael, não estariam nesse coração as iniciais M & L?

Padma parecia ter acordado somente naquele instante, pois franziu a testa ante a observação de Rony, e observou a inscrição.

-Realmente – concordou ela. – O que isso quer dizer?

-Na minha opinião sua mãe deve ter trazido outra pessoa aqui em baixo... Provavelmente, não me leve a mal, mas... Ela traiu o Michael.

-Será? – perguntou Padma, incrédula, mas não irritada. Afinal, a hipótese que Rony levantara era bem convincente.

Rony olhou para a outra árvore, procurando encontrar mais alguma coisa. Havia algo cortado no outro tronco, algo ainda maior do que aquele coração. Ele apontou para Padma:

-Veja!

Os dois correram até a outra árvore (nessa altura, Rony nem se lembrava mais das suspeitas em relação a Padma) e nem precisaram se aproximar muito para começarem a ler:

_**L**_

_**É**_

_**MINHA**_

_**MATAR**_

_**R**_

As palavras foram cravadas com brutalidade no tronco. A pessoa que a escrevera devia estar com o ódio fulminando. O significado era óbvio: Michael Evans planejava matar o R.

-Quem seria o pobre R? – perguntou-se Rony em voz alta.

-Uma das vitimas do Michael – falou Padma. – Ele nunca deixaria vivo alguém que estivesse junto com sua amada.

-Provavelmente o R era biruta, uma pessoa sem noção do perigo – disse Rony. – Como ele pôde provocar o Michael Evans indicando claramente que esteve com a namorada dele?

-Michael ainda não devia ter colocado as garras de fora – sugeriu Padma. – Esse R devia ser um pobre coitado.

-Aquilo ali é uma caverna? – perguntou Rony, apontando para um buraco escuro que ficava nos limites do jardim.

-É o que parece – falou Padma. – Você... Quer espiar o que tem lá dentro?

-Não – discordou Rony. – Eu nunca entraria naquele lugar escuro. Vai saber o que tem lá dentro. Aqui, tudo é perigoso.

-Não custa nada – disse a garota. – Afinal, não temos nada pra fazer aqui. Só uma espiadinha, que tal?

Rony pensou por um momento, e acabou concordando. O risco estava ali no jardim subterrâneo, assim como naquela caverna. De qualquer jeito, ele estava correndo riscos. Balançou os ombros para o próprio pensamento e começou a caminhar, sendo seguido por Padma.

Espiaram para dentro da caverna. No fundo, uma claridade alaranjada podia ser enxergada – havia algo lá dentro.

-Talvez seja uma sala – opinou Padma. – Uma sala secreta dentro dessa caverna.

-Você não está pensando que eu...

-Você vai sim. Nós vamos – a garota pegou o braço de Rony e puxou-o para dentro. O caminho até a sala foi rápido, e eles logo viraram na entrada de onde saía àquela claridade.

Os dois boquiabriram-se.

Na pequena sala, objetos afiadíssimos, pontiagudos, ameaçadores, pendiam do teto. Prateleiras de madeira estavam ocupadas por frascos sinistros. Rony aproximou-se da prateleira mais próxima. Os potes de vidro eram etiquetados. Num deles, Rony leu _Curare – veneno indígena, _em outro _Cianureto _– Rony lembrou-se que fora o mesmo utilizado para envenenar Crabbe – , uma verdadeira infinidade de venenos.

Ele olhou para trás e viu Padma olhando, boquiaberta, os objetos pontiagudos.

-Esse cara é um... monstro – murmurou ela, e quando avistou um machado recostado num dos cantos e recordou-se da morte de Parvati, começou a chorar.

-Aqui está todo o arsenal dele... Foi daqui que ele tirou aquele objeto estranho que matou a Cho Chang.

Facas de diversos tamanhos estavam agrupadas em outra prateleira. Um facão com a lâmina do tamanho do braço de Rony mal cabia na prateleira. Até tesouras afiadas havia ali.

UM objeto de aparência inocente chamou a atenção de Rony. Parecia ser a coisa mais simples dali. Um círculo quadriculado, acompanhado de uma corrente de prata.

-O que é isso? – perguntou.

-Círculo Hipnótico – respondeu Padma. – Parece ser simples, mas não é. Ele adormece a pessoa, e ela não é nem capaz de perceber.

Padma apanhou uma das facas e observou-a. A mente de Rony evocou a morte de Dino Thomas – a afirmação da falecida Laurie de que a viu com uma faca ensangüentada, Padma pagando para ela se calar...

Ele concluiu o quanto fora tolo em ir até ali com Padma.

-Vamos – disfarçou ele, saindo da sala em disparada. Passou feito foguete pela caverna e saiu no jardim subterrâneo, tremulo. Padma saiu logo atrás, e para desespero de Rony, ainda com a faca na mão.

-Por que a pressa? – riu ela. – Está com medo?

E antes que ele esboçasse qualquer reação, algo pulou sobre ele, derrubando-o no chão. Garras prenderam suas vestes contra o solo. Um cheiro podre invadiu-lhe as narinas. Ele estava olhando para um monstro esverdeado e sua mente o achou parecido com uma gigantesca lagartixa provida de garras e presas, com olhos sinistros e fome por carne humana.

A criatura babava em seu rosto, e ia abrindo as presas lentamente. Pronta para devorá-lo.

Ele não podia render-se assim.Tinha que salvar a vida de Hermione ainda, sair daquele templo. Juntou todas as forças que podia e empurrou a criatura. Ela voou longe, chocando-se contra uma das árvores.

-CORRA, PADMA – gritou ele. Não sabia ainda se ela era uma assassina, por isso, queria ajudá-la. E realmente Padma começou a correr, seguindo-o.

A única saída possível ficava do lado de cima – eles precisavam escalar as paredes de pedra. Rony, apavorado, encontrou rapidamente saliências na pedra e começou a escalar. Padma vinha logo atrás, e começou a escalar em seguida, já sem a faca na mão.

A criatura se recuperava da queda. Rony arriscou uma olhadela para trás enquanto subia um pouco mais – as palmas das mãos começavam a arder – e viu o chifre pontiagudo que o monstro trazia no crânio. O monstro ajeitava-se, olhando ao redor à procura do jantar que fugia.

Rony continuou a escalar. De sua rapidez não dependia somente a sua vida, mas também a vida de Padma Patil.

Em alguns pontos as saliências eram muito separadas, e ele tinha que esticar o corpo o máximo que podia. Às vezes precisava deslocar-se um pouco para a esquerda ou para a direita.

Olhou para cima e viu que a saída aproximava-se. Suspirou de alívio, mas no momento do suspiro algo se chocou com força contra a parede. Ele forçou as mãos para não despencar. Olhou para baixo e viu que a criatura dera uma chifrada contra a parede e começava a se afastar, com o chifre ainda em posição de ataque, para uma nova investida. Padma estava bem, mas tão tensa quanto ele. Rony concluiu que a intenção da criatura era derrubá-los dali.

Ele continuou o percurso. Quanto mais rápido saíssem dali, melhor. Estava levando a mão para apioar-se na saída quando um novo baque estremeceu a parede. Suas mãos escorregaram perigosamente, e uma das pernas oscilou no ar por uns momentos.

Abaixo, Padma perdeu o equilíbrio de uma das mãos e quase caiu, mas logo conseguiu se restabelecer, assim como Rony.

Porém, no solo, a criatura era mais rápida em se restabelecer. O bicho pegou impulso. Rony esperou um novo baque, e não se arriscou a impulsionar o corpo para a saída – poderia perder o controle do corpo. Mas o novo baque não ocorreu.

O monstro simplesmente abriu as garras e prendeu-se contra a parede. Rony engoliu em seco, enquanto via que a criatura subia agilmente.

-VÁ LOGO – berrou Padma, e ele impulsionou o corpo para a saída. Conseguiu sair e espiou para baixo. Padma estava próxima, mas o monstro era muito mais rápido do que ela.

Ela estendeu a mão para Rony puxa-la.

-Ajude-me – pediu, e Rony ia tomando sua mão quando uma outra força, mais forte do que a dele, fez um impulso contrário, para o lado de baixo.

Uma das garras da criatura segurava a barra das vestes de Padma. Rony continuou puxando a garota, resistindo contra a força contrária, até que as vestes rasgaram e a criatura ficou apenas com um pedaço de pano nas garras.

Assim que Padma chegou na saída, os dois começaram a correr. Podiam ouvir a criatura seguindo-os com uma velocidade impressionante. Rony seguia mais à frente, apavorado, e nem percebeu quando a criatura alcançou Padma e a apanhou com as suas garras.

Rony continuou correndo, e só depois de muito tempo, quando chegou ao final daquele corredor, olhou para trás e viu que estava sozinho.

-Padma – suspirou. – Não... Mas... Mas não posso ficar aqui me lamentando... Tenho que achar os outros.

Estava num corredor escuro iluminado por archotes, o mesmo onde Harry e Christian haviam caído.

* * *

Úrsula gargalhou friamente da expressão de pânico que surgiu no rosto de Gina. Draco, ao contrário, estava satisfeto pelo flagrante – principalmente por Úrsula não ter sido a única testemunha do beijo apaixonado. Hermione viu o beijo dos dois com os próprios olhos, e se ela contasse para Harry a traição, ele acreditaria na amiga. Harry discutiria com Gina, os dois terminariam o namoro, e o caminho estaria livre para Malfoy. Gina seria sua, e ele não precisou mexer um dedo sequer para que isso acontecesse. 

Gina estava pálida, quase transparente. Por seu corpo corria o medo e a vergonha. Vergonha pelo fato de ter fraquejado e beijado Malfoy, e medo pela reação que Harry teria ao saber, isso se...

-Úrsula, você... Por favor, não conte ao Harry...

-Ah você acha que eu não contaria? – zombou Úrsula, soltando mais uma gargalhada. – Queridinha, achei que você já me conhecia o suficiente. É lógico que eu vou contar.

-Mas... Droga, o que você vai ganhar com isso? – perguntou Gina, passando as mãos freneticamente pelos cabelos, num ato de desespero.

-É... – e Úrsula levou uma mão ao queixo e franziu as sobrancelhas, como se avaliasse a situação. – Não ganharia nada, mas... Você merece sofrer um pouquinho, querida amiga. Afinal... Há algum tempo atrás, naquela sala maldita, você me chamou de louca, disse que tinha nojo de mim... Enfim... Achou que o jogo não iria virar novamente pra mim, não é? – e passou os olhos vidrados por todo o rosto de Gina.

-Por favor, Úrsula...

-Não, não... Ninguém mandou me ofender. Achou que eu seria presa, que nunca mais me veria novamente... Mas veja como o destino é cruel! Você está nas minhas mãos agora! Afinal, essa boboca da Granger poderia esconder esse flagra... Mas eu não, Gina! Seu romance com o Potter vai por água abaixo e eu terei o maior prazer em provocar esse rompimento com essa revelação tão bombástica!

Gina olhou para Mione, que a fitava.

-Mione espero que acredite em mim... Eu amo o Harry, isso foi... Fraqueza de minha parte, e foi safadeza do Draco também – ela olhou feio para o garoto, e depois olhou novamente para Hermione. – Por favor, entenda...

-Foi fraqueza, mas você o beijou – vociferou Úrsula. – É um fato. Acha que o Potter vai acreditar nessa conversa?

Gina não insistiu mais. Apenas enxugou as lágrimas.

-Isso... Chore mais. Sofra! É isso o que eu mais desejo para você e para todos os outros. Aprenda uma lição com isso: prisão alguma poderia me segurar...

_-Estou indo, pai, mãe... Estou indo..._

Gina parou de enxugar as lágrimas e arregalou os olhos. Sobre a mordaça, os olhos de Hermione também saltaram das órbitas. Draco franziu a testa, e Úrsula sobressaltou-se.

Sem perder tempo, Gina saiu correndo na direção onde havia surgido a voz. Ela tinha quase certeza de que era da passagem a sua esquerda, e entrou por ela, correndo, sem dar atenção aos gritos histéricos de Úrsula.

Enquanto corria, pensou no que Harry queria dizer com _Estou indo, pai, mãe... Estou indo..._

Não encontrou a resposta, mas logo encontrou a saída da passagem. Ela desembocava numa sala ampla, com uma luz que ofuscou a vista de Gina por alguns momentos. Ela colocou os pés no piso, olhou para frente e percebeu que não podia avançar.

Um enorme poço cheio de lanças afiadas bloqueava a passagem. Havia bordas de chão ao redor, mas eram finas demais – para alguém sobreviver a uma travessia, precisaria de muito equilíbrio.

Os olhos de Gina encontraram Harry. Ela não compreendeu o que acontecia. Era Harry sem sombra de dúvida, mas aquele era um Harry diferente. Os olhos por baixo dos óculos redondos estavam vagos, e o corpo de Harry parecia tombar de um lado para o outro. Os passos eram lentos. Harry estava _diferente._

E caminhava diretamente para o poço de espinhos – estava perigosamente _próximo _ao poço de espinhos. Mais alguns passos e ele cairia ali dentro, mais alguns passos e aquelas lanças afiadas perfurariam seu corpo em diversas partes, fazendo um "espetinho" de Harry Potter. E ele não parecia ter conta disso.

Apavorada, Gina fez a única coisa que estava a seu alcance: gritar.

-HARRY, CUIDADO!

O berro foi altíssimo, mas não adiantou; Harry continuou avançando, com o andar de lesma, os olhos abobalhados, fitando o vazio. Mais dois passos e ele estaria morto.

Gina não sabia mais o que fazer. Olhou ao redor. Um amontoado de pedrinhas estava jogado a um canto. Sem pensar duas vezes, Gina apanhou três pedras e jogou-as na direção de Harry.

Uma. Errada, passou direto pelo rapaz.

Duas. Errada, passou por cima da cabeça de Harry.

_(Oh não, mais um passo e ele já era, eu tenho que acertar essa pedra, tenho sim...)_

Três... Errada. A pedra ricocheteou na borda do poço de espinhos e caiu dentro dele. Enquanto isso, o pé de Harry começava o movimento para caminhar, para dar o passo final – o passo decisivo que o levaria para a morte.

Gina pegou outra pedrinha e arremessou-a sem pensar duas vezes. A pedra desviou o trajeto, indo bater na parede. Ela, perdendo as esperanças, ia começar a chorar em desespero, quando a pedra, ao ricochetear na parede, acertou com força total a testa de Harry.

-AI – fez Harry. No momento do choque com a pedra, seus olhos já voltaram a ser os mesmos, mas ele olhou confuso ao redor, sem entender onde estava. O pé estava levantado para dar o passo para o poço. – Cadê a casa? Cadê meus pais? E... Gina?

-HARRY, CUIDADO, VÁ PARA TRÁS PARA NÃO CAIR!

Ele olhou para o poço cheio de lanças e deu um pulo para trás, evitando que perdesse o equilíbrio. Caiu de bunda no chão. As costelas arderam novamente. Harry, no entanto, não se importou. Estava demasiado confuso com tudo o que viu para dar importância à dor nas costelas.

-O que houve aqui, Gina? – perguntou Harry, sem fôlego, para a namorada, que o observava preocupada do outro lado do poço.

-Não sei... Acho que você estava vendo alguma miragem... Mas era uma miragem nociva, Harry. Perigosa. Como todas as que esse lugar é capaz de produzir. Essa miragem o atraía para esse poço.

-Nossa – suspirou ele.

-Mas você está bem, e isso é o melhor de tudo...

-Por que está mentindo, Gina? – perguntou a voz arrogante de Úrsula. Hermione tentou esboçar um sorriso por baixo do tampão em sua boca ao ver que Harry estava bem. – Afinal, acho que você comemoraria muito a morte do seu namoradinho...

Harry olhou confuso para Gina:

-O que essa víbora está dizendo?

Gina ficou embaraçada, olhando de Harry para Úrsula, de Úrsula para Malfoy... Sem saber o que dizer...

-Vamos, Gina – encorajou Úrsula. – Quem sabe Harry compreenda... Ele tem tantas desgraças na vida, uma a mais não iria fazer muita diferença...

Gina continuou estática, olhando para todos.

-Ou será que a outra parte envolvida terá que falar? – perguntou Úrsula, virando-se para Malfoy. Draco tinha o rosto tenso. – Vamos, Draco, diga o que aconteceu...

Seguindo o exemplo de Gina, Draco ficou mudo. Harry, no entanto, sentia uma fúria crescendo dentro de si. Pela reação dos dois, algo tinha acontecido entre _eles, _envolvendo os dois, e não era mais um plano tirado da cartola dos horrores de Úrsula.

-Bom, pelo que estou vendo, ninguém quer dizer... – falou Úrsula, com um falso desapontamento.

-Por que não diz logo o que é? – desafiou-a Harry.

-Simplesmente porque é tão grave que você diria que é mentira... Mas tenho outra testemunha. Minha querida Hermione – e pressionou ainda mais a varinha. – Essa, se não quiser dizer o que viu, vai ter a cabeça estourada.

Com violência, ela tirou o tampão da boca de Hermione. A garota fez movimentos com a boca, para aliviar a dor que sentia nos lábios.

-Diga logo, Hermione... O que foi que você viu agora há pouco?

Hermione olhou apavorada para Gina.

-Lamento muito, amiga, mas... Estou sendo obrigada a fazer isso.

E virou os olhos para Harry, para um enfurecido Harry. Engoliu em seco, respirou fundo e começou a falar:

-Harry, dói muito dizer isso, mas... É que... – a varinha apertou com força a sua têmpora, e ela teve que começar a despejar tudo o que sabia. – Eu vi a Gina...

-FINALMENTE!

O grito sobressaltou a todos. Encontraram a origem dele vindo pelo mesmo buraco onde Harry entrara, durante a fuga do monstro, pela figura de um garoto sardento e de cabelos ruivos.

-Finalmente os encontrei – disse Rony, nitidamente cansado. Bateu no ombro de Harry e olhou para o outro lado do poço de lanças. – Úrsula... Ainda com essa idéia de seqüestro?

-CALE A BOCA – gritou Úrsula. – Isso não é uma brincadeira, isso aqui é sério, será que você ainda não percebeu?

-Gente, houve uma emergência... – falou Rony para os outros, ignorando Úrsula. – Eu e Padma... Quase morremos. Quer dizer, não sei se ela quase morreu ou se...

-Padma pode estar morta? – perguntou Gina.

-Sim – falou Rony. Olhou para Harry. – Temos que sair daqui, cara. Esse lugar... É _perigoso _demais. Temos que achar uma saída.

A risada de Úrsula, já conhecida deles, soou pela sala. E dessa vez estava mais aguda do que nunca, mais potente, mais irritante, e, claro, mais sinistra.

-O que tem de engraçado agora? – perguntou Gina.

-Acontece que vocês não sairão daqui – falou Úrsula, com uma expressão cínica. – Simplesmente porque o Mike não quer.

-Mike? – perguntou Harry. – Nossa, você tem muita intimidade com o Michael Evans, hein, Úrsula?

-Tenho sim. Somos íntimos. E eu sei que todos vocês morrerão aqui. Ouvi isso saindo da boca dele.

-E o que ele está esperando para aparecer? – desafiou Gina. – Se ele quer nos matar, porque não aparece?

Rony raciocinou calado durante esse tempo. Úrsula o amava, e faria qualquer coisa que ele pedisse... Talvez a fidelidade dela por Michael Evans fosse grande e ela não diria o que ele iria perguntar, mas valia a pena tentar.

Com uma expressão forçada de amor, ele chegou até a borda do poço de espinhos e olhou para o rosto da garota, do outro lado. Úrsula sorriu.

-Úrsula, querida... Por favor. Nos mostre como sair daqui.

-Não... – respondeu ela em voz baixa.

-Mas ele vai matar-me se você não me ajudar. Eu preciso sair daqui vivo, para poder ficar junto com você...

-Você quer sair vivo pra ficar com essa aqui!

-Não... Eu vou ficar com você. Você é muito linda e... Se eu sair vivo daqui... Eu te perdôo por tudo o que você fez para ficar comigo.

Úrsula, com os olhos úmidos, olhou indecisa para Rony. A tentativa de parecer convincente pareceu ter funcionado, porque Úrsula retribuiu o sorriso do garoto e disse logo em seguida:

-Está bem, querido.

Úrsula caminhou para uma das paredes da sala. Todos franziram as sobrancelhas, sem entenderem nada. A garota levou a mão até a parede, e abriu uma maçaneta – uma maçaneta invisível. Úrsula abriu a porta, revelando uma porta camuflada na parede – assim como a da sede dos Jovens Anti-Trevas.

-Boa, Rony – exclamou Harry.

-Mas como passaremos para o outro lado? – perguntou Rony. – Pelo que vejo, o único jeito é seguir pelas bordas do poço.

-Se é o único jeito, teremos que fazer assim – falou Harry, engolindo em seco logo em seguida. – Vamos ter que seguir colados na parede, ou cairemos...

-Rony, querido – chamou Úrsula. – Abra a porta que está aí perto. Camuflada na parede como esta. Você também sairá na Sala do Caixão.

-Sala do que? – perguntou Harry, mas Úrsula já entrava pela outra porta com Hermione junto. Draco e Gina, afastados um do outro, hesitaram por um momento, mas em seguida ambos entraram na sala.

-Sala do Caixão – repetiu Rony. – Harry... Deve ter alguma relação com a maldição de Michael Evans!

-Sim – concordou Harry. – Estou louco para conhecer esse lugar.

-Eu também... Mas, Harry – interrompeu-o Rony. – Tenho que falar sobre um certo objeto que encontrei.

Rony falou sobre o Círculo Hipnótico. Ao terminar, Harry apenas deu um sorriso maroto e enigmático.

Após isso, eles tatearam pela parede azulada e finalmente encontraram algo sólido – a maçaneta. Giraram a maçaneta redonda e, sem perda de tempo, passaram por ela, entrando na tal "Sala do Caixão".

Harry boquiabriu-se ante a beleza da sala. O teto era alto e sustentado por grossas colunas. O formato da sala era oval, e ela era enorme. Pedras azuis brilhantes cobriam parte das paredes, que eram igualmente azuis. Os olhos de Harry logo se desviaram para o único objeto sólido que havia ali – mas ele estava demasiado distante para enxergá-lo.

Caminhou até ele, sem se importar com Úrsula, que estava próxima ao objeto com sua refém Hermione, sem se importar com a proximidade de Draco e Gina, parados junto à porta, sem se importar com os passos apressados de Rony atrás dele, correndo para acompanhá-lo.

Ele só tinha uma idéia fixa na mente: seja lá o que fosse aquilo, ali estaria uma grande pista. E ele tinha que chegar até lá o quanto antes.

Ele se aproximou, e lentamente o objeto foi sendo revelado.

Estava sobre uma pedra branca, e era feito de vidro. Seu formato era circular na parte de cima. Dois pés se revelavam sobre um lençol branco. Harry chegou rapidamente à conclusão do que era aquilo, antes de se aproximar e ver o que o vidro trazia dentro.

Era um caixão.

E aquele lugar era um mausoléu, um lugar destinado exclusivamente para o repouso daquele corpo.

Harry inclinou-se sobre o vidro. Dentro do caixão, sobre o forro branco, estava o corpo de um jovem. Ele podia concluir isso pela altura, pois a expressão do corpo era disforme. O rosto era metade carne apodrecida, enquanto a outra metade tinha alguns sinais de deterioração.

Um cadáver que devia estar repousando naquele mausoléu por um bom tempo.

Harry tirou os olhos do caixão quando novos passos vindos do exterior assustaram a todos. Eles haviam deixado as portas secretas abertas, e por uma delas – a que Harry e Rony usaram – entrou Padma Patil.

O estado da garota era deplorável. Os cabelos, geralmente lindos e escovados, estavam arrepiados – como se ela tivesse levado um choque. O rosto estava coberto de terra e os lábios tremiam.

-Padma! – exclamou Rony. – Você está viva!

-Sim – falou a garota, entrando lentamente no mausoléu. – Consegui sobreviver... Lutei muito, mas estou aqui! Aqui, viva! – ela estava eufórica.

-O que aconteceu com vocês dois? – perguntou Harry para Rony.

-É uma longa história... Mas quase que morremos. Então... – Rony olhou para o caixão envidraçado. – Quem é esse indivíduo dentro do caixão?

Harry pigarreou.

-Antes de começar qualquer coisa, eu devo avisar ao nosso caro Michael Evans que eu descobri a identidade dele.

-Tem certeza? – perguntou Draco.

-Sim... Quero dizer, eu não tinha tanto, até entrarmos no Jardim das Ilusões, e depois nesse templo. Descobri o que faltava por aqui. E esse mausoléu ajudou a colocar um ponto final em tudo o que aconteceu em Hogwarts nos últimos tempos.

"Eu sei quem é o atual Michael Evans. E ele está aqui. Agora. Neste mausoléu".

Todos o encaravam. Úrsula e Hermione, Draco, Rony, Gina e Padma. Todos o observavam. Todos tensos...

* * *

**NA: Chegamos ao capítulo antes de todas as revelações... O capítulo chave, o 42, será postado na ****Sexta, dia 07 de outubro, as 19:00. Está marcadíssimo, como vcssabem a fic já tá escrita.Então, caso não haja imprevistos - sempre pode acontecer - o capítulo 42 estará aqui no site a partir de sexta, as 19:00.**

**O capítulo 42: AS REVELAÇÕES - QUEM É MICHAEL EVANS?**

**Conto com vocês, e, sempre, obrigado pelos comentários! (Atenção: pelo plural do título dá pra ver que quem é o Michael não é a única coisa a se saber... bom, chega, senão acabo falando demais hehe).**


	42. REVELAÇÕES Quem é Michael Evans

**Capítulo 42**

_**Revelações – Quem é Michael Evans**_

-Foi uma idéia perfeita a de Voldemort de prender a alma de um servo seu dentro de um amuleto, conservando-o dentro dos limites de Hogwarts – começou Harry, deliciado pelo impacto que cada sílaba que pronunciava causava em cada um dos presentes. – Um servo que, como todos nós pudemos presenciar, não era nada, nada bobo... Um servo astuto, inteligente, capaz de se passar por outra pessoa sem que os próprios amigos dessa pessoa desconfiassem...

"Um plano muito astucioso. Um plano em que ele estaria na lista de vítimas, não apenas para que ficasse livre de desconfianças, mas porque habitava um corpo de alguém que _devia_ estar nesta lista".

-Harry... Como assim? – perguntou Rony.

-Vou chegar daqui a pouco ao ponto, Rony – e fez um sinal com a mão para que o amigo aguardasse. – A maldição de Michael é conhecida por bruxos que estudaram em Hogwarts há muito tempo, como os livros que li me mostraram. Voldemort prendeu a alma de Michael num amuleto, condenando quem o enconstrasse a ficar com a alma presa dentro do amuleto e ceder o corpo para Michael. Tudo devia ser feito numa noite de lua cheia, e tudo isso ocorreu na noite de Halloween.

"Michael começou a matar naquela mesma noite. Primeira vítima: Pansy Parkinson. Deixou um cenário coberto de sangue, e deixou suas iniciais na parede. Um círculo rodeado de desenhos estranhos também deve ter sido deixado no corpo de Pansy, talvez pequeno demais... E desde o início nos perguntávamos por que Michael só matava com as próprias mãos, com facas, deixando lugares cheios de sangue... O pensamento lógico era de que ele tinha medo de uma verificação nas varinhas, que averiguasse qual o último feitiço lançado por cada uma delas. Mas esse argumento começou a perder o efeito com o tempo".

"Por que continuar evitando o uso de feitiços sendo que não houve qualquer verificação nas varinhas após as primeiras mortes?".

-Mas, Harry... – falou Gina. – Ele nunca matou usando a varinha, por isso não houve verificação na escola.

-Usou sim. Fomos tolos em não perceber... Na morte de Dino Thomas, por exemplo, ele conjurou cordas para amarrá-lo. Em alguns casos, assinalava suas marcas com feitiços de varinha. Percebi com o tempo que ele não usava a varinha por algum outro motivo, mas só me toquei realmente quando vi o corpo de James Smith no matagal, a primeira vítima morta por um feitiço.

"James foi assassinado por um _Avada Kedavra_. Por um momento tive a impressão de que Michael se desse ao atrevimento por estar dentro dos seus limites, e não em Hogwarts. Mas um detalhe no cadáver chamou minha atenção. Um dos dedos da mão de James estava furado, e gotejava sangue".

-Isso quer dizer que ele precisava do sangue de cada uma das vítimas? – perguntou rapidamente Hermione, antes que Úrsula lhe gritasse um CALE A BOCA.

-Exatamente. Esse mausoléu confirmou minha teoria. Pois o que está dentro desse caixão de vidro, o que foi guardado nesse mausoléu secreto, é nada menos que o cadáver do verdadeiro Michael Evans.

Rony espichou o pescoço para o caixão, temeroso, mas com a curiosidade a mil. Hermione quis olhar, mas Úrsula não permitiu. Padma e Draco aproximaram-se e olharam por alguns segundos, depois se afastaram do rosto putrefato.

-É nojento – murmurou Padma, com uma careta de repugnância.

-Por enquanto é, porque ele ainda não terminou o serviço – continuou Harry. – Está quase, se vocês olharem bem. Metade do rosto está quase completo, a outra está totalmente desfigurada. Mas se ele nos matar hoje, o corpo voltará ao aspecto normal e jovial que Michael Evans tinha em vida.

-Então cada gota do sangue das vítimas vai recompondo o corpo dele? – indagou Rony.

-Fazia parte da maldição. Um tópico desconhecido, mas fazia parte. A alma de Michael ficaria presa no amuleto, enquanto seu corpo iria jazer dentro de um mausoléu secreto, num jardim secreto, que ficava dentro de uma mata secreta. Ali ficaria apodrecendo. Quando retornasse no corpo de outra pessoa, deveria matar cada um do grupo dos Jovens Anti-Trevas, conseguir sangue de cada um deles, e ele teria de volta seu corpo original.

-Como ele não tinha perto dele os integrantes do grupo, utilizou os herdeiros? – sugeriu Gina.

-Isso mesmo. Afinal, o sangue que corre nas veias é o mesmo.

-Por isso ele sempre precisava de sangue – falou Rony. – Quando matou Dino afogado, ele o cortou em diversos pontos. Podia ser sadismo em ver o lago vermelho, mas não: _ele precisava do sangue!_

-Ele não conseguirá cumprir a maldição – surgeriu Mione, e dessa vez Úrsula não a repreendeu. – Mesmo se nos matar. Houve vítimas que ele não retirou o sangue, como Charles Sheppard e o Crabbe...

-Algo me diz que esses dois eram exceções – falou Harry. – Vejam bem: ele precisava matar cada uma das pessoas que estavam naquela lista. Esses dois não sangraram, porém na noite dos heliopatas Michael estava trazendo um corpo nessa direção. E já devia ter pegado outros. Pode ser que ele precise de outra coisa desses dois.

-E os que não estão aqui? Ainda falta o Hagrid.

-Provavelmente ele dará um jeito de atacar Hagrid.

-Mas, de qualquer forma, faltam outras pessoas.

-Lupin, mas ele vai dar um jeito, existem muitos servos lá fora no ataque em Hogsmeade. E Sirius... Bom, eu não sei como ele vai fazer para conseguir o sangue...

"Mas eu sei", pensou Hermione, sorrindo por dentro.

Hermione olhou para Úrsula com os olhos mais inocentes do mundo. Mas era puro fingimento. Uma coragem que havia brotado subitamente, ela não sabia de onde. Ela deu um chute em Úrsula, que cambaleou e levantou a varinha. Mas não teve tempo de reagir.

Mione foi mais rápida e estuporou a garota. Úrsula voou e caiu esparramada no chão, batendo a cabeça na parede e perdendo os sentidos.

-Assim está melhor – falou Mione, guardando a varinha. – Harry, continue, desculpe pela interrupção.

-A identidade de Michael já está descoberta desde que uma pessoa me procurou. Claro que não pude acreditar de cara na pessoa, afinal, poderia ser um aviso falso. Porém, após prestar atenção em alguns fatos, e até considerando o mausoléu e uma frase vaga que o professor Salles me disse sobre _como as coisas podem ser como a poção da ilusão, _tenho a mais absoluta certeza.

"O caso tinha tudo para se complicar, talvez alcançássemos a resposta somente no momento de nossas mortes. Michael foi demasiado astuto em tudo, nos mínimos detalhes. Conseguiu, inclusive, fazer-nos acreditar que já tinha passado desta pra uma melhor...".

-Harry... O que quer dizer? – indagou Gina.

-Que o Michael atual não está entre os sobreviventes, e sim entre as vítimas.

* * *

_(Pausa)_

* * *

-O QUE? – foi a pergunta que saiu da boca de Hermione e Rony ao mesmo tempo, formando um coro de espanto de duas pessoas que ajudaram na investigação, e nunca imaginaram algo tão _maluco._

-Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram – falou Harry para eles. – Ele tentou nos enganar. Fingiu a própria morte para atrapalhar nossa investigação.

-Mas nós sabemos que todas as vítimas realmente morreram – disse Rony. – Vimos até muitos corpos. Crabbe, Miss Reynolds, Cho Chang, essa então, temos certeza mesmo, tivemos que carregá-la por corredores em cima da carteira, o aspecto era horrível, assim como James na mata, com olhos esbugalhados, Parvati sem cabeça... Enfim, vários, até mais que esses... Não é possível que um deles tenha conseguido fingir a própria morte!

Hermione olhava Harry como se pensasse a mesma coisa que Rony.

-Foi tudo muito real não foi? Muito sangue, maldição da morte, cabeças decepadas, lago cheio de sangue, picada de cobra... Uma lista incrível! E... – ele fez um certo suspense, para depois dizer. – Realmente foi tudo real.

-Peraí! – exclamou Rony. – Vai dizer que ele se matou e agora estamos lidando com um fantasma?

-Não, seu bobo – disse Harry. – Michael não teve a alma presa num amuleto? E essa alma entrou no corpo de outra pessoa? O que o impediria de transferir essa alma para um novo corpo?

-Então ele passou a alma dele para o corpo de outra pessoa, e matou a pessoa pela qual vinha utilizando o corpo?

-Isso mesmo, Mione. Mas devia haver alguma regrinha para ele ter feito isso somente agora, para ter demorado tanto para transferir a alma para outra pessoa. Talvez isso se torne possível nas proximidades do território dele, o Jardim das Ilusões.

Quando ele terminou a frase, Mione estava muito entusiasmada, como se houvesse descoberto a resposta que Harry iria dizer.

-Se essa pessoa morreu nas proximidades, ou é James Smith, ou Kevin Wallace ou Christian Baker.

-Sim – respondeu Harry. – Está entre esses. Quem libertou a alma de Michael Evans, quem começou com tudo isso, foi...

* * *

_(Pausa...)_

* * *

_-...James Smith._

Um grito encheu o mausoléu. Um grito de Padma Patil. Um grito estridente, que por sorte durou poucos segundos – se durasse um pouco mais, Harry não se surpreenderia se os seus tímpanos explodissem.

O grito cessou e mergulhou a sala num silêncio estranho. Todos agora estavam a par de quem era Michael Evans – isso antes de ele passar a alma para outra pessoa, que devia estar entre eles.

-Zacarias Smith me procurou – continuou Harry, sobrepondo-se aos gritos histéricos de Padma. – Me contou que seu primo andava fazendo pedidos estranhos ultimamente, como pedir para Draco encontrar-se com Gina, quando ele visse o garoto.

"Eu raciocinei um pouco após ele me procurar e realmente cheguei ao nome de James. Todas as pistas afastavam-se dele".

"E, pra completar, após sair do incêndio na sala dos Jovens Anti-Trevas, eu vislumbrei um círculo quadriculado quebrado no chão. Rony viu um no arsenal de Michael e disse o nome: Círculo Hipnótico. É o que eu precisava pra imaginar como Michael se movimentava sem despertar atenção dos 'amigos'. Ele precisou utilizar círculos hipnóticos após matar Laurie, que, com suas crises,era a garantia de mobilidade pelo castelo até ele matá-la".

Padma se contorcia num choro baixo, passando a mão pelos cabelos desgrenhados. A outra mão apertava com força as dobras das vestes, arranhava o próprio rosto, numa sensação de desespero. Era uma batalha interna que estava sendo travada dentro dela. O sentimento de paixão pelo namorado e o sentimento de revolta por ele ter matado todos, inclusive sua irmã gêmea. Um conflito entre sentimentos opostos, um conflito sendo travado dentro do mesmo coração.

Harry aproximou-se dela lentamente. O rosto de Padma não se levantou para fitá-lo. A garota continuou mergulhada naquela angústia.

-Coitada – murmurou Gina. – Era o namorado dela. Perdeu ele e ainda descobre que ele era um assassino.

-Mas ela sabia disso – falou Harry calmamente, para não pressionar Padma, ou deixá-la nervosa. – Você sabia quem ele era, não sabia, Padma?

A garota continuou calada, mas finalmente respondeu, com a voz fraca:

-No começo não... Eu não fazia idéia. Mostrei a foto de minha mãe com Michael Evans por inocência... Não sabia que o retratado estava bem ali do meu lado.

Ela levantou-se, meio cambaleante, e Harry amparou-a com a mão. Finalmente, Padma se ergueu, afastou uma mecha do cabelo desgrenhado que lhe cobria o olho e disse, num tom muito mais audível:

-Apaixonei-me realmente por James – falou ela. – Os olhos azuis penetrantes, a atitude de chegar até mim e dizer o que sentia... O carinho que ele tinha por mim quando começamos a namorar...

-Isso foi interessante – comentou Mione. – Afinal, Ludmylla Patil teve um relacionamento com Michael, e agora a filha se apaixona por ele, mas sem saber quem ele era...

-Mas ele sabia quem _ela_ era – disse Harry. – Por isso aproximou-se de Padma. Eu considerei muito isso quando Zacarias Smith me contou que achava que James era o assassino. Sendo Ludmylla o grande amor de Michael, talvez a única pessoa que ele tenha amado em vida, quem mais ele iria querer conquistar do que uma das gêmeas Patil?

-Eu fiquei muito chateada quando ele me contou tudo isso – soluçou Padma. – Logo após ele trocar de corpo ele confessou o que tinha feito. Estou apaixonada, jurei que não contaria a ninguém. E aprenderia a amá-lo naquele novo corpo, naquele novo rosto, esquecendo o de James Smith. Ah, foi um choque descobrir que estava apaixonada por Michael Evans, mas... Não mando em meu coração...

Ela deu três soluços altos e depois levantou os olhos novamente.

-Falta uma pergunta interessante – disse ele, olhando com interesse para Padma. – Laurie Sawyer, agora morta, disse ter visto você saindo de sua sala comunal com uma faca na mão; a mesma foi encontrada em seus pertences suja de sangue. Naquela mesma noite, Dino Thomas foi assassinado. Você chegou a pagar pelo silêncio de Padma... Agora que sabemos que você não cometeu nenhum crime, nos responda o que você fazia com uma faca na mão naquela noite?

Um flash-back passou pela mente de Padma. Suas sobrancelhas se franziram, enquanto sua mente evocava aquela noite.

-O maior problema é que eu não me lembrava de ter saído naquela noite – respondeu, ainda olhando para cima, em direção ao teto azulado, mas todos sabiam que sua mente estava completamente desligada. – A única coisa que lembrava era de entrar no salão comunal escuro, por estar sem sono... Depois, mais nada... Acho que meio que _dormi. _Quando voltei a mim, já era dia.

"Quando soube que estava sendo acusada, fiquei apavorada", continuou ela, agora olhando para os ouvintes que a observavam com interesse. "Ninguém acreditaria em mim se dissesse que não tinha saído. Era a minha palavra contra a de Laurie, Jennifer, Christian... No entanto, tentei uma alternativa. Conversei com Laurie e ofereci galeões para que ela desmentisse o que vira no dia do interrogatório que Harry fez. Não adiantou muito no final... Mesmo assim continuei pagando. Mas Laurie estava tornando-se impossível... Pedia mais e mais galeões, sugando tudo o que podia de mim. Fui avisá-la de que não dava para pagar sempre, e ela acusou de ser difícil enganá-lo, Potter, por isso precisava de uma boa recompensa. Aí você ouviu tudo... Naquela noite me descontrolei... Achei que você me denunciaria, que eu seria presa... Presa por algo que nunca havia cometido...".

-Eu lamento ter desconfiado de você, Padma – desculpou-se Harry. – Mas, realmente, todas as evidências levavam ao seu nome. E creio que não foi por acaso...

"James era do grupo de amigos de Laurie, então Michael, dentro do corpo dele, sabia dos chiliques da garota e sabia que alguém sairia atrás dela. Ou seja, não seria o único suspeito se alguém notasse seu desaparecimento".

"Christian saiu e os outros foram dormir. James saiu do dormitório e encontrou na sala comunal algo que o ajudaria muito: você. Isso aumentaria o álibi dele, passando as desconfianças para você. Ele a surpreendeu com uma Maldição _Imperius_ e a controlou. Só pode ter sido isso... Afinal você não lembra de nada. Colocou uma faca em sua mão e a mandou sair pelo castelo. Saiu logo em seguida, mas Laurie não viu nada de suspeito nele. Fingiu que saía para procurá-la também. Mas, pombas, quem iria se preocupar com ele sendo que Padma Patil saíra com uma faca? Provavelmente ele voltaria dizendo ter visto Padma com uma faca, e depois faria com que os amigos abrissem os pertences dela. Mas nem foi preciso. A sorte realmente esteve do lado dele naquela noite. Laurie viu tudo, e dali em diante não havia só o testemunho dele de que vira Padma, mas o de Laurie também. Ele deve ter mandado você caminhar até um determinado lugar, e aguardar ali".

"Após assassinar Dino, ele foi ao seu encontro, passando a faca suja para as suas mãos e apanhando a limpa. Escondeu-a, ordenou que você fosse até o dormitório, guardar a faca na mala, dormir. Ele começou a caminhar, encontrando Jennifer e fingindo surpresa pelas marcas de sangue no saguão de entrada".

"E depois Christian e Jennifer encontraram a faca suja de sangue. Todas as evidências caíram nos seus ombros. E você, Padma, colaborou ainda mais, pagando pelo silêncio de Laurie... E essa possibilidade nunca nos ocorreu, a possibilidade da Imperius, porque achávamos que ele não usava magia".

O olhar de Padma vagueou novamente pelas paredes do mausoléu.

-Foi tudo culpa dele... Eu sei como fui tola! Ele matou minha irmã, meteu-me numa enrascada em torno da morte do Thomas e eu... Apaixonada por ele. Uma tola!

Padma parecia finalmente despertar da idiotice que cometera apoiando Michael, mesmo após descobrir que ele era seu namorado.

-Com quem Michael trocou de corpo? – adiantou-se Rony, olhando de Harry para Padma, fazendo a pergunta que Hermione tanto desejava fazer. – Ele saiu de James e foi para...?

Naquele instante, eles ouviram passos arrastados fazerem ruídos contra o chão de pedra. A porta camuflada havia sido deixada aberta. Harry arregalou os olhos na direção do portal e Hermione, Gina e Draco levaram as mãos imediatamente até as varinhas.

Dedos sujos de sangue apareceram pela abertura da porta, segurando com força as dobradiças. Depois, outra mão, igualmente suja de vermelho seco. Uma respiração ofegante chegava aos ouvidos deles, uma respiração forçada, como se um pulmão afetado gravemente tentasse trabalhar...

As pernas foram as partes que surgiram em seguida. Rasgos cobriam grande parte das jeans. Um corte profundo era bem visível, e havia dado uma tonalidade vermelho-escura ao jeans azulado. Depois o tronco apareceu, acompanhado em seguida de mechas de cabelo negro e liso. Finalmente, o rosto pálido, agora salpicado de vermelho, surgiu. Era Kevin Wallace.

-Kevin! – exclamou Malfoy, olhando incrédulo para o amigo. – Como...? Aquele monstro havia lhe pegado, como você conseguiu escapar com vida?

Kevin cambaleou e estatelou-se no chão do mausoléu, ainda com a respiração ofegante. Ele olhou com os olhos esgazeados para as pessoas ao redor, e finalmente, com um esforço sobrenatural, conseguiu falar – mas com uma voz bem diferente:

-Ele largou-me... Ia matar-me, mas, de repente... Largou-me... Recebia ordens de alguém... Parecia que estava ouvindo alguma coisa... Inaudível para mim... Saiu obedientemente... Prestes a dar o golpe final...

-Ordens? – perguntou Harry. – Muito curioso...

-Por que Harry? – indagou Rony, não entendendo o interesse do garoto.

Harry, porém, não respondeu, deixando que Kevin continuasse a contar tudo o que ocorrera com ele após ser atacado por um dos monstros do templo.

-Eu estava fraco... Mas consegui arrastar-me até aqui, torcendo para que o assassino não aparecesse... E aquela coisa também...

-Harry – cutucou Rony, tentando cochichar, mas não conseguindo, afinal o silêncio na sala era muito grande. – Ele está mentindo, não está? Ele é Michael Evans agora?

-Eu não sou Michael Evans – reorquiu Kevin, alteando a voz. – Não tenho nada a ver com nenhum crime... Eu não matei ninguém, Miss Reynolds, não, eu não tenho culpa, foi por acaso que estava ali, não sou ele, não tem Michael Evans algum dentro do meu corpo e...

-Calma Kevin – pediu Harry. O garoto calou-se. – Eu sei que você não é Michael Evans.

-Ah, então o descobriram? – e ele sorriu meio torto sobre a boca mais vermelha do que de costume devido ao sangue. – Finalmente...

-Mas... O que disse sobre Miss Reynolds? Foi por acaso que estava ali...?

-Sim – um suspiro prolongado escapou do rapaz. – Lamento não ter lhe contado nada antes, mas não queria que a coisa complicasse pro meu lado... Ai!

Kevin soltou o lamento de dor por uma tentativa infrutífera de levantar o corpo dolorido enquanto falava. Ele desistiu e esparramou-se novamente no chão.

- Miss Reynolds foi assassinada pouco antes do pôr do sol – falou ele, agora com a voz recuperada. – Eu subi até o corujal bem cedo naquele dia, despachar uma carta para meu pai... E vi uma pessoa com uma capa negra andando pelos jardins, puxando Miss Reynolds pelos cabelos.

"Fiquei horrorizado, paralisado... Saí em disparada do corujal e voltei para a sala comunal. Afinal, poderiam desconfiar de mim. Mas não devo esconder que senti uma certa satisfação... Sei que é errado, mas, aquela professora me _detestava_, e uma pontinha de satisfação percorreu minha mente. Encontraram o corpo um pouco mais tarde... Christian Baker se não me engano... Eu vi as duas macas sendo retiradas, e constatei que o corpo da professora havia sido encontrado".

-Nossa – falou Harry. – Todo mundo revelando os segredos que esconderam para não se tornarem suspeitos! Mais alguém? – brincou ele.

Para sua surpresa, Gina adiantou-se, nervosa:

-Eu tenho sim... Lamento não ter lhe contado antes, Harry, aliás, nem me lembrei... Quero dizer, no começo omiti de propósito, mas depois daquele flagrante em Hogsmeade eu podia ter contado...

-Contado o que? – peguntou Harry.

-Que eu também saí na noite da morte do Dino Thomas. Saí escondida para encontrar com Draco. Ele combinou comigo, um encontro rápido nos corredores. Ele disse que eu tinha que esperar um pouquinho, mas na verdade ele tinha ido antes atrás de Kevin e Úrsula para mais uma armação... Acho que ele conseguiu afastar-se de Kevin e se encontrar comigo, pois chegou ofegante ao encontro. Bom, essa é a verdade. Eu saí do salão comunal naquela noite.

-Nossa... Revelações e revelações... Mais alguém?

Ninguém se manifestou. Harry, então, podia chegar ao ponto em que queria.

-Para aliviar a ansiedade geral, vou anunciar a minha conclusão. Michael saiu do corpo de James Smith. Largou-o lá, sem vida, tendo o cuidado de retirar uma gota de sangue. Tudo isso na sua frente, não é, Padma?

A garota, agora controlada, olhou para Harry, séria.

-Sim... Na minha frente...

-O que um coração apaixonado não é capaz de fazer? Até de mentir por amor. James realmente levou-os até a mata, dizendo que vira duas pessoas correndo – Draco e Kevin. Você saiu com ele e Christian. Mas, ao chegarem na mata, _nada _puxou James para o matagal. Você e Christian não correram para buscá-lo.

"Suponho que James tenha imobilizado Christian, enquanto você observou tudo. Ele passou a alma dele para Christian, e a alma de Christian foi para o corpo de James. Mas o pobre coitado não teve tempo de reagir. Foi fulminado com um _Avada Kedavra. _Rapidamente Michael prendeu James a uma árvore e furou o dedo dele, pegando o sangue. E depois nós chegamos e você, Padma, nos contou aquela história".

-Sim... Foi isso que aconteceu... O sangue foi guardado num frasquinho...

-Então isso significa que Michael está no corpo de Christian Baker desde que o encontramos na mata? – perguntou Hermione.

-Sim – respondeu Harry. – Eu caí com ele na hora que o chão se abriu. Mas, por incrível que pareça, nada aconteceu conosco enquanto eu estava com ele. Lembrei-me do que as estátuas na entrada do templo alertaram, de que quem tivesse sentimentos contrários ao mestre e ao Michael correria perigo. E, enquanto estive com ele, estive muito seguro.

"Ele tentou fingir a morte novamente. Convocou uma de suas criaturas, por isso, aliás, que ela abandonou Kevin, deve ter recebido alguma ordem mental, e com o auxílio da magia ilusionária desse lugar, que pude conferir pessoalmente enquanto via meus pais, pois estava indo a direção do poço de espinhos, ele encheu-se de sangue e fingiu estar morto. Lembrei das palavras de Salles".

"Mas não foi somente isso que me levou a esta conclusão. Quando conheci Christian, ele me tratava com ignorância, lançando comentários do tipo _o famoso Potter, _etc, etc... Mas tinha parado de fazer isso. Michael quis provar que era Christian e me tratou com ignorância. Logo notei que comentários grosseiros não faziam parte do comportamento de Christian. Confirmei assim que ele estava dentro de Christian Baker".

Harry calou-se. Mione percebeu que o amigo havia terminado e adiantou-se, puxando um pergaminho do bolso. Ela o desdobrou lentamente. Depois mostrou para todos. Era a folha com a canção tema dos Jovens Anti-Trevas.

-Finalmente vai nos dizer o que você achou nessa folha – suspirou Rony.

-Sim. Foi uma surpresa para mim ao constatar que vocês não tinham percebido isso. Afinal, é tão _óbvio. _Muito óbvio. Vou ler novamente para vocês:

**MARCHA**

_A_ _cada um que se alista_

_Coloca em risco a própria vida_

_Loucos, insanos, aventureiros?_

_Bobos, malucos_? _Ou, como diria,_

_Karkylus, o velho bobão: Idiota é o bruxo que arrisca a sua bunda,_

_Pode ficar com uma dor profunda._

* * *

_O brado ecoa, e a marcha se inicia._

_E o penúltimo da fila, pula o primeiro_

_Logo o de cima se adianta, seguido do primeiro, do seguinte e do "lanterninha"_

_Riam quando o último mole desmaia, risadas, risadas na marcha dos Jovens Anti-Trevas, pois_

_Um do centro fura o outro, salta um, segue dois embaixo, dois encima, um desmaia, que agonia!_

_Gritaria, algazarra, varinhas em punho._

_Contra as trevas marchemos, e jamais perderemos._

-Perceberam? – perguntou ela. – Perceberam como os Jovens Anti-Trevas queriam ajudar quem posteriormente fizesse parte da mira de Michael Evans?

-Não – responderam Harry, Rony, Gina, Draco e Padma.

-Essa última estrofe é, claramente, um enigma de lógica. Para ajudar-nos a desvendar uma das maiores bombas desse caso.

-Um enigma de lógica... – murmurou Harry.

-Sim. E dos mais fáceis. Acompanhem: _a marcha se inicia... O penúltimo da fila pula o primeiro... _Pela lógica eu fui no K, B, A, C, P. Mas isso não formou palavra alguma, e a marcha dizia que _riam quando o ÚLTIMO mole desmaia... _Ou seja, a última letra não conta. Então comecei de novo.

"_Penúltimo da fila... _B. _O de cima_, L. _Seguido do primeiro e do seguinte... _A e C. E o '_lanterninha', _que seria o K. O que formou? BLACK!".

-Black? – perguntou Harry, sentindo-se um idiota por não ter notado o que se escondia por trás daquela marcha, e surpreso pelo sobrenome que havia surgido. – Black? Mas... O que Sirius teria a ver com isso?

-Tente você mesmo resolver a última estrofe – sugeriu Mione, dobrando a parte de suas anotações.

Harry apanhou o pedaço de papel e começou. _Um do centro fura o outro_, R, _salta um, _G, _dois embaixo..._

-Não existem dois embaixo do G – reclamou ele, e passou o papel para Mione. – Ah, desisto. É muito confuso.

-É simples. _Um do centro_ realmente é o R, _salta um_, mas salta para cima, justamente porque com o G não tem dois embaixo, então vem o E; dois embaixo, U e G, porque o último desmaia no final, assim eliminamos o C; dois encima sobram o L e O porque o E já foi. No fim temos REUGLO, isso se seguirmos erroneamente a lógica – eu particularmente matei na hora... Se chegar em REUGLO está errado. Isso não faz sentido. Se você seguir corretamente a lógica ou desembaralhar as letras podemos ter: um do centro, R, salta um para cima, vem o E, dois embaixo, G e depois o U e dois em cima, os que sobraram, L e O. R-E-G-U-L-O. Regulo ou com um acento, vira um nome próprio, Régulo.

-Black – murmurou Harry pasmo. – Black, Régulo. RÉGULO BLACK! O irmão mais novo de Sirius, que foi assassinado pelos Comensais da Morte há dezesseis anos.

-O irmão de Sirius? – indagou Hermione.

-Exatamente. Sirius mostrou-me na casa do Largo Grimmauld sua árvore genealógica, e Régulo Black, seu irmão estava lá. Sirius contou que Régulo juntou-se aos Comensais, mas logo foi assassinado, talvez por ter fraquejado e tentado recuar. Mas Sirius disse que ninguém simplesmente entrega um pedido de demissão a Voldemort. Quando ele quis sair, foi morto, provavelmente por ordens explícitas de Voldemort.

-Mas o que Régulo Black poderia ter a ver com Michael Evans e toda essa história? – perguntou Rony.

-Eu disse que essa era a maior bomba desse caso porque eu analisei a situação da maldição de Michael, mesmo sem ter conhecimento sobre a vida de Régulo Black – falou Hermione. – Apesar de estar nas mãos de Úrsula, na minha mente ninguém consegue segurar. Eu analisei algo muito relevante: essa é ou não é a maldição de Michael?

Harry ficou quieto, indeciso se aquela pergunta necessitava de resposta.

-Sim – disse Hermione, evidentemente. – A _maldição_ de Michael... Ou seja, Michael foi _amaldiçoado_. Condenado a ficar preso num amuleto. Não podemos encarar esse fato como uma vitória ou uma bênção para ele, como estávamos encarando. Foi um castigo.

"Pelo que o Harry acabou de dizer, que o Régulo Black provavelmente tentou recuar, e foi assassinado por Voldemort, o que podemos concluir?".

Ninguém respondeu.

-Régulo era muito leal a Voldemort, Harry? – perguntou ela.

-Sim, pelo que o Sirius me contou. Tanto os pais dele quanto o irmão mais novo achavam que Voldemort estava certo em purificar a raça bruxa.

-_Bingo!_ – exclamou Mione, eufórica. O seqüestro que tinha acabado de passar parecia ter se dissipado de sua mente. – Régulo era mais novo do que Sirius?

-Sim, mas...

-Então! Régulo era um servo fiel, mas com medo tentou recuar, ou outra coisa que ainda não sabemos; Voldemort não permitiu, mas ao invés de matá-lo, resolveu prendê-lo em um amuleto por muitos anos talvez, até alguém libertá-lo. E mesmo liberto ele teria que matar um a um dos integrantes dos Jovens Anti-Trevas, utilizar o sangue e reconstituir seu corpo.

-Mione, você está sugerindo que...?

-Sim, Harry. Michael Evans é, na realidade, Régulo Black.

* * *

_Pausa..._

* * *

O baque da afirmação de Hermione demorou alguns segundos para ser digerido por Harry. Ali estava sua melhor amiga dizendo que quem estava cometendo todos aqueles crimes na escola não era Michael Evans e sim Régulo Black, o irmão de seu falecido padrinho. Alguém que era dado como morto há dezesseis anos. E, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, ali estava Mione com argumentos fortíssimos, difíceis – ou impossíveis – de serem derrubados. Uma pista deixada por um integrante dos Jovens Anti-Trevas dentro de um esboço de música-tema; o fato de Régulo ter sido castigado com uma maldição, sendo obrigado a reconstituir seu corpo, guardado nesse mausoléu por muito tempo.

Mesmo assim, Harry custou a acreditar. E, quando conseguiu aceitar, fez as perguntas que faltavam sobre a maior bomba desse caso:

-Se ele é Régulo Black, por que assinar todos os crimes com as iniciais M.E.? Por que a lenda diz ser a maldição de Michael e não a de Régulo?

-Michael Evans nunca existiu – falou Mione. – Nunca estudou sequer um Michael Evans em Hogwarts.

-Por isso que quando fomos até a Sala de Arquivo procurar pelo nome dele dentro do Livro da História não o encontramos! – intrometeu-se Rony, dirigindo-se a Hermione. – Não havia nenhum Evans, Michael.

-Mas o Livro da História estava aberto – completou Hermione, firmando sua afirmação – como se tivesse sido verificado há pouco tempo, e estava aberto bem na página com os sobrenomes de letra B; Black, Régulo provavelmente se encontrava _naquela_ _página_. Suponho que um dos professores tenha dado uma passada lá antes de nós, para verificar.

-Faz sentido – suspirou Harry, pasmo.

-Claro que faz! – exclamou Mione. – Harry, naquele dia pensei que tivessem excluído o nome de Michael para abafar o caso, dizer que ele nunca existiu. Pensei, mas achei quase impossível que qualquer bruxo pudesse alterar o Livro da História. E, realmente, ele não foi alterado. Para que eles iriam alterar, se a identidade de Régulo Black já estava sendo preservada por um pseudônimo?

-Espera um pouco – replicou Harry. – Aí começou a não fazer sentido. Se esse nome falso foi usado para abafar o caso, por que Régulo o utilizou para deixar suas marcas nos corpos das vítimas? Não seria mais fácil deixar as iniciais R.B.? E por que todas as pessoas do passado, que conviveram na época do crime, também o chamam de Michael Evans e dizem a maldição de Michael e não a de Régulo?

Hermione considerou a questão.

-E se... O próprio Régulo criou esse pseudônimo ainda em vida?

-Mas por que ele faria uma coisa tão inútil? – perguntou Harry. – Por que achava o nome Régulo um tanto _esquisito_?

-Não – retorquiu Mione. – Simplesmente para fazer como Tom Riddle fizera. Usar um nome falso, imitando o ídolo Voldemort. Criar um nome que, no futuro, todos temessem!

Harry permaneceu quieto. Todos no mausoléu encontravam-se assim – Rony lançando olhares de repulsa em alguns momentos para o corpo que repousava no caixão.

Rony lembou-se de um fato curioso e resolveu colaborar.

-Aquelas árvores que vimos cortadas naquele jardim subterrâneo – disse Rony para Padma. – Diziam R e L. Você disse que o L era de Ludmylla, e pensamos erroneamente que o R era de algum inimigo de Michael... Pombas! Ali estava Régulo e Ludmylla!

"E em outra árvore", continuou Rony, agora olhando para Harry, "tinha um corte que dizia 'L é minha, matar o R'... o que será que isso queria dizer? Alguma outra pessoa era apaixonada por Ludmylla, e adentrou o território de Régulo dizendo que queria matá-lo? Pode ser... Mas, pelo menos, podemos ter certeza que o R era de RÉGULO".

-Agora tudo se encaixa, Harry – falou Mione. – Eles não precisaram criar um novo nome. Michael era um aluno quieto, reservado, como os livros mesmo dizem. Talvez poucas pessoas, apenas os de sua série, soubessem que se chamava Régulo Black. Alguém deveria conhecer o nome falso e avisou para a direção, que o tratou por este nome para deixar os Black em total privacidade. O próprio Sirius pode ter tomado essa providência com vergonha do irmão.

Novo momento de silêncio. Harry quebrou-o com passos lentos em direção ao caixão, onde o corpo verdadeiro de Régulo Black repousava, metade carne-viva, metade carne humana. Harry o fitou quieto, procurando nele semelhanças com Sirius. De fato, os cabelos negros lembravam os do padrinho, assim como o nariz. Mas Harry sabia, desde que ouvira a história sobre Régulo na casa dos Black, que a alma dos dois era bem diferente.

-Por que Sirius não me contou? – falou Harry em voz alta, embora aquilo fosse mais para si próprio. – Por que, ao falar de Régulo, ele não me contou sobre essa maldição?

-A veracidade sobre a maldição nunca foi comprovada, Harry – disse Hermione. – Sirius devia considerar essa história uma baboseira. Acreditava apenas que seu irmão havia sido morto, talvez por Voldemort ou talvez não, apenas isso.

-Então é a alma do irmão de meu padrinho que está por aí – falou Harry, elevando a voz.

-Sim.

-Então, finalmente, descobrimos tudo – suspirou Harry. – E ele está aqui dentro ouvindo tudo. Por isso que eu disse que o assassino estava aqui dentro. Como um monte de bosta de dragão se estiver errado em pensar que, na parede por trás do caixão, existe uma parede falsa.

_Clap-Clap-Clap-Clap..._

O som de palmas seguidas lentamente invadiu o lugar. Nenhum deles pôde descrever a sensação que aquele som, fortemente ampliado pelos ecos do mausoléu, produziram em cada um. Harry notou pela primeira vez o quanto o som de palmas podia ser assustador...

Eles procuraram a origem do som. Harry olhou diretamente para a parede. Para os outros, era difícil localizar a origem baseando-se no som, pois a ampliação acústica causada pelos ecos fazia parecer que as palmas vinham de todos os lados, como se várias pessoas aplaudissem, criando o espetáculo dos horrores, coroado pela apresentação de um cadáver em parcial decomposição dentro de um caixão.

Mas Harry nunca pensou que o espetáculo dos horrores ficaria pior.

Sim, agora para a apresentação, o cenário se transformou. Lentamente, as pedras preciosas azuis, a parede azul cintilante, foram se decompondo. O brilho ia desaparecendo, e as pedras azuis se transformavam em rochas cinzentas. Para enfeitar ainda mais o espetáculo horrendo, apareceram guirlandas sobre as rochas – mas não eram guirlandas, e sim folhas mortas. A claridade e a beleza do mausoléu foram embora.

O caixão continuava no mesmo lugar.

Mas as cortinas do espetáculo dos horrores só foram abertas quando a origem das palmas apareceu. A parede por trás do caixão subitamente revelou Christian Baker. Ou melhor, Michael Evans.

Agora, concluiu Harry, o cenário estava completo. E tudo indicava que ali seria encenado o ato final, que, possivelmente, acabaria com um final trágico. Ele torceu em silêncio pela vida de todos ali, e também para a sua. Não queria que o espetáculo acabasse com o fechar das cortinas dos seus olhos, mergulhando-o na escuridão da morte, ajudando, com o seu sangue, a trazer de volta o corpo de Michael Evans.

Não. Ele não permitiria. Por mais que estivesse com as costelas esfoladas, com a mão direita quebrada, sem condições de praticar sequer um feitiço de levitação, ele não permitiria.

E a voz de Christian ecoou pela sala. Não, não era a voz de Christian. Era a voz original de Michael Evans.

-Parabéns, Potter. Parabéns, Granger. Parabéns, Weasley.

Um calafrio percorreu o corpo dele. A voz de Michael era semelhante à de Sirius, só que mais jovem. E mais fria. Harry lembrou-se da primeira vez que ouvira aquela voz. Desafiando Snape no vestiário, evocando nele a semelhança de uma briga em que um filho adolescente desafiasse o pai.

-Vejo que descobriu tudo, Potter... Ou melhor, _quase tudo_ – ele deu uma risadinha irônica. – Me surpreendeu desde o início. Querendo resolver o caso a qualquer custo.

"Ouvi muitas coisas sobre você quando saí do amuleto, mas ninguém mencionou que sua capacidade de dedução também era surpreendente. A sua e a de Hermione Granger, é claro, que descobriu meu nome horrível".

-Seu nome verdadeiro – retorquiu Harry. – Black. Régulo Black.

-CALE A BOCA – vociferou ele. – Não diga esse nome horrível perto de mim. Esse sobrenome horrendo. Esse sobrenome que desprezo. Eu sou Evans, Michael Evans!

-Não dê as costas para o seu passado, Régulo – falou Harry. – Você é um Black, não tem como negar. Está no seu sangue.

-Uma cambada de fracos, os Black... Minha vergonha... Sirius, então, era o mais fraco, o mais tonto, o mais certinho, e veja só! Onde está ele? Passou anos trancafiado numa prisão...

-PARE DE OFENDER O SIRIUS! – berrou Harry, o nervosismo subindo.

-...sim, fiquei sabendo, anos em Azkaban... Se tivesse seguido o meu caminho, se tivesse seguido o Lorde, estaria vivo...

-PARE!

-...assim como eu... Sim, não estou no meu corpo, mas estou _vivo. _E onde está ele? Hein? Mortinho, sem vida alguma!

-QUER CALAR ESSA BOCA IMUNDA – vociferou Harry, revoltado.

Régulo realmente parou de falar e o fitou, calado. Seus olhos, rodeados por um brilho vermelho, sinistros, subiram para a cicatriz do garoto.

-Fiquei surpreso ao saber que Lord Voldemort havia sido derrotado um ano após eu ter sido amaldiçoado – falava Michael, sem tirar os olhos da cicatriz. – Derrotado por um reles bebê. Pensei que fosse uma piada da Úrsula, mas logo descobri pelos amigos roubados de James que...

-_Úrsula? _– perguntou Harry, indignado. – Não me diga que... Você teve o apoio dela?

-Sim, Harry Potter. Sua mente foi surpreendentemente ágil em descobrir minha identidade, assim como a de Hermione Granger em descobrir meu nome pagão, mas as duas mentes foram demasiado lentas ao não perceberem que eu jamais poderia agir sozinho.

-Por que?

-Eis a pergunta que coroa a sua lentidão – debochou Michael. – Se você leu tanto sobre a história da minha maldição, deve ter lido que a alma da pessoa que me libertasse iria direto para o amuleto. E eu tomaria o corpo daquela pessoa. _Imediatamente. _Será que você pensou durante tanto tempo que eu entraria num novo corpo e saberia me localizar pelo imenso castelo de Hogwarts? A Casa, o salão comunal, afinal eu fui de Lufa-Lufa e não de Corvinal como James, os melhores amigos dele, o jeito dele ser...?

-Então a Úrsula o ajudou quando você saiu do amuleto? – perguntou Harry.

-Não somente quando eu saí, mas antes também.

Harry lançou um olhar de fúria para o corpo desmaiado da jovem. Deitada ali, com os cabelos dourados esparramados pelo chão, parecia uma bruxa extremamente bondosa.

-Como antes? – ele indagou. – Úrsula não o libertou, e sim James.

-Mas ela _guiou _James. Não fazendo a vontade dele, é claro. Mas impondo a sua vontade com falsas promessas, conforme ela mesma me contou.

"Já que essa é a hora das revelações, acredito que vocês gostariam de ver certas imagens da noite do Dia das Bruxas em que fui liberto. Afinal, vocês não irão mais sair daqui".

"Tudo começou por conta desse objeto".

Ele apanhou alguma coisa de dentro das vestes. Era o bastão. O bastão prateado que Harry, Rony e Hermione viram na noite da morte de Charles Sheppard. O bastão com o crânio na ponta.

Harry lembrou-se da forma fanstasmagória que saíra de dentro dele.

-O bastão do fantasma – murmurou.

-Ah, aquela noite... Tudo porque sua amiga tocou nele. Tudo porque uma pessoa de coração limpo tocou no bastão... Aí, ela não agüenta... E quer ajudar...

-Ela quem? – perguntou Harry em voz alta. – Quem está dentro desse bastão?

-A mãe de Úrsula.

Harry lembrou que o fantasma do bastão havia parado antes de concluir _Minha... _FILHA.

-Foi assim que Voldemort a convenceu a participar dos planos... Ele precisava que alguém de Hogwarts encontrasse o amuleto, quando se lembrou de mim... E achou os Hubbard com sua filha adorável, que não quis colaborar. Mas o que Voldemort quer ele consegue. Então prendeu a alma da mãe de Úrsula aqui dentro, e prometeu libertar somente quando eu conseguisse matar todos. Úrsula foi obrigada a ajudar, mas não quis ser tomada pela minha alma, então persuadiu James, uma pessoa que estava na minha lista de vítimas... Mas vamos acompanhar a história de perto! Antes, lamento, mas...

Com um estalo de dedos, as varinhas de cada um deles pousaram próximas aos pés de Michael, saindo dos bolsos das vestes.

-Esse é o Jardim das Ilusões – falou ele, com uma pontada de orgulho na voz. – O que eu quiser aparecerá.

Michael tocou a varinha na têmpora de Úrsula. Depois, ele a apontou para a parede ao fundo do mausoléu. A parede negra tornou-se liquída num estalo, e imagens começaram a surgir.

_Eles estavam vendo o que os olhos de Úrsula enxergaram durante a noite do Dia das Bruxas. Era bem tarde, pela aparência deserta do castelo. Ela estava num canto escuro do saguão de entrada. Passos subitamente ecoaram na escadaria de mármore. Era James Smith._

_-E então? – soou a voz de Úrsula ao ficar frente a frente com o garoto. – Preparado?_

_-Acho que sim – respondeu James, tentando demonstrar segurança, mas falhando no sim, que saiu um pouco trêmulo._

_Úrsula puxou a varinha do bolso e a apontou para o garoto._

_-Eu preciso que você pegue aquela porcaria de amuleto para mim._

_-Eu sei, Úrsula, mas... E se acontecer alguma coisa comigo?_

_-Todos já estão dormindo, ninguém vai lhe ver... O amuleto que você pegará para mim dá poder absoluto. Tem uma magia antiga guardada dentro dele..._

_-Meu amigo Christian disse que existe um amuleto aqui na escola... Um que guarda a maldição de Michael e é muito perigoso... E que a pessoa que se encosta ao amuleto é..._

_-Não seja infantil! – resmungou ela. – Eu quero o amuleto, e não é esse amuleto da babaquice do Michael Evans! Isso tudo é uma baboseira._

_-Eu também acho, mas... Sei que não é o amuleto da maldição, mas... Se é algo tão bobo, por que você não se arrisca então?_

_-Pensei que estava fazendo um trato com o garoto mais corajoso dessa escola! – ironizou Úrsula. – Sempre ouvi dizer que você adora enfrentar o perigo, o desconhecido._

_-E gosto mesmo – James a olhou decidido, fazendo uma pose de corajoso._

_-Então, o que está esperando? – perguntou Úrsula. – Traga a porcaria do amuleto para mim. Eu garanto que nada de mal lhe acontecerá. O amuleto traz é sorte... E podemos até vendê-lo. Podemos porque, afinal, após esse favorzinho, dividirei tudo com você._

_"Prometo muito dinheiro para você, James, e até um emprego na loja do meu pai para pessoas da sua família"._

_-Eu vou indo então – suspirou James, vacilando na encenação de corajoso, mas sentindo uma pontada de esperança no peito pela recompensa que ganharia. – é um amuleto normal mesmo, não é? E eu também vou me dar bem... Espero que ninguém me veja perambulando por aí. E espero que nada de mal me aconteça._

_-Vá. E não se esqueça: para o poder acumulado no amuleto se libertar, a lua cheia precisa estar brilhando com força total. E espere alguns segundos após pegá-lo. Todos os seus desejos poderão ser realizados... Nada lhe acontecerá, e prometo a você que a recompensa será generosa – Úrsula sorriu._

_James sumiu na escuridão, e o campo de visão de Úrsula mirou o vazio._

Michael apontou a varinha para a tela na parede e a imagem se desbotou no mesmo instante, desaparecendo por completo poucos segundos depois.

-E onde estava escondido o amuleto? – perguntou Hermione.

-Próximo ao salão comunal da Corvinal – respondeu Michael. – Dentro da placa de prata da estátua de Salazar Slytherin. Ela abre. Lá dentro estava o amuleto.

-E quem o colocou ali? – perguntou Harry. – No seu tempo... Quem de Hogwarts levou o amuleto até lá?

-Talvez vocês queiram acompanhar a história de perto, não é? – falou Michael, e um sorriso crispou os lábios finos do corpo de Christian. – Assim como acompanharam a maldição finalmente se cumprindo, creio que vocês gostariam de acompanhar de perto o começo de tudo.

Todos permaneceram em silêncio, e Michael pareceu entender como uma afirmação, pois levou a própria varinha à tempora e apontou-a para a parede líquida.

-Tudo tem início na casa da família Black.

O raio de luz que voou para a parede líquida espalhou-se pela mesma e sumiu em curtas ondas de luz. Imagens se formaram.Harry via

_a casa do Largo Grimmauld, mas estava diferente; estava transbordando vida e alegria._

_Estavam vendo através da visão de Régulo. Um outro garoto, mais velho – podia-se perceber devido à altura do garoto em comparação a de Régulo – apareceu no campo de visão:_

_Ele devia ter uns treze anos._

_-Esse é o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, pirralho – zombou o adolescente Sirius. – Veja se aprende a se comportar..._

_-Olha quem fala – respondeu a voz de Régulo, nitidamente infantil. – Mamãe está quase louca de tanto receber reclamações..._

_A expressão no rosto do jovem Sirius contorceu-se, tornando-se mais séria:_

_-Um pé fora da linha e você está lascado, Régulo – e Sirius apontava um dedo ameaçador no ar. – Você pode enganar muita gente com essas suas atitudes boazinhas, mas não a mim._

_Sirius afastou-se. Levava um malão consigo. Harry supôs que estavam prestes a embarcar para Hogwarts, Sirius no terceiro ano e Régulo, obviamente, no primeiro._

A imagem apagou-se, com novas ondas percorrendo a tela líquida, dessa vez em cores, desbotando as imagens da lembrança. Michael fez comentários, falando lentamente:

-Sirius... Sirius... Meu pobre irmão. O único que conseguiu notar minhas verdadeiras intenções...

-Não posso acreditar que uma criança de onze anos já tinha planos maldosos... – disse Mione, perplexa e ousada.

-A maldade com capa de inocência é um triunfo muito grande – comentou Régulo. – Mas até ali não passava de ambição, de desejo de seguir o Lorde das Trevas, o meu ídolo, como toda criança tem... Meus pais falavam muito bem dele. Da extinção dos sangues-ruins, um dos princípios do Lorde das Trevas. Eu percebi que eles estavam certos. Sirius já tinha opinião contrária, aquele tolo... E, vendo minha admiração pelo Lorde, deu-me aquele aviso. Paspalho... Bom, mas, voltando, eu cheguei em Hogwarts...

_Ele apontou a varinha novamente. Novas imagens. Dessa vez, numa cabine do Expresso de Hogwarts. Dentro do campo de visão, eles viam que quatro crianças conversavam em frente a Régulo, animadas._

-Quieto... Reservado... – murmurou ele, vendo a lembrança. – Esse era o meu jeito. Não queria relacionar-me com outras crianças. Crianças que ainda viviam a infância, que não gostavam de Voldemort...

Novamente, a varinha foi apontada. Enquanto as cores de uma lembrança se desbotavam, novas iam formando outra.

-Eu estava sempre na minha! – exclamou ele, passando a mão pelos cabelos, nervosamente. – Que droga! Pretendia continuar estudando, transformar-me num grande bruxo para me aliar a Voldemort... Mas meus planos foram interrompidos num terrível passeio em Hogsmeade, quando eu estava no quinto ano e Sirius no sétimo...

Absortos em ver as reações de Michael, eles esqueceram-se das imagens. Mas logo viraram quando ele se calou, e viram

_o conhecido vilarejo de Hogsmeade há anos atrás_.

_Um jovem olhava para a tela, com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. Devia ter a mesma idade de Michael naquela época._

_-Por que essa idéia de não ser mais chamado por Régulo? – perguntou o garoto._

_-Ah... – a voz dele pareceu hesitar. – Não gosto muito do nome..._

_-Pois fique sabendo que mudar de nome assim não é um bom sinal – disse o garoto, olhando enviesado para ele. – Michael Evans... – ele deu uma risadinha. – Pra mim é normal, mas... Você-Sabe-Quem também trocou de nome... Parece que aquele nome que ele costuma utilizar não é o verdadeiro..._

_-Ah, agora isso é um crime?_

_-Não, mas... As pessoas podem estranhar. Há assassinatos ocorrendo..._

_-Besteira – replicou Michael. – Voldemort não está matando ninguém. Ele só quer purificar os bruxos._

_-E como você acha que ele se livra dos outros? – perguntou o garoto. – Como ele faz para se livar dos mestiços?_

_-Não sei... Como poderia saber? – um tom irônico pontuou a voz dele. – Acontece que... Uau!_

_Uma garota passou por trás, andando pela rua do povoado, os cabelos esvoaçando com o movimento do vento. Todos constataram de cara que aquela era Ludmylla Patil. Os traços dela eram muito semelhantes com os das gêmeas._

_-O que tem? Ludmylla? – perguntou o outro garoto, olhando para trás._

_-Não... Nada não... – disfarçou Michael. Realmente, ele não mentira ao dizer que era uma pessoa reservada._

As cores se desbotaram na tela líquida.

-Ele não acreditou que eu não estava fascinado por Ludmylla... Eu estava mesmo, e, naquela semana fui atrás dela. Começamos a namorar. Um namoro secreto, sigiloso, que só eu e ela sabíamos. Eu tinha vergonha de que se espalhasse pelos corredores da escola. Mas, claro, garotas abrem a boca, não conseguem ficar quietas, não conseguem esconder nada das melhores amigas. Eu fui um tolo ao pensar que Ludmylla esconderia de todos. Ela foi e contou para uma amiga, Marta Cooper.

"Esse foi o grande erro. O garotinho da imagem estava desconfiado. Ele também gostava de Ludmylla. Estranhava os sumiços da garota. E foi perguntar para Marta Cooper o que estava acontecendo... Claro que ela não segurou aquela língua enorme e contou para ele que eu e Ludmylla estávamos namorando".

"Ele ficou uma fera. Um dia haveria um passeio em Hogsmeade, e eu e Ludmylla entramos na mata da estrada, nos embrenhando. Ah, aquele foi um dia muito bom. Estávamos felizes. E ela só me chamava de Michael Evans, do jeito que eu queria. Encontramos um buraco no fim da mata e, curiosos, entramos por ele e demos com esse jardim".

"Pronto. Tínhamos encontrado o lugar de nossos sonhos. Um riacho, muito verde, um templo. Claro que não oferecia perigo algum naquela época... Tiramos algumas fotos, uma das quais Padma mostrou-me, deixando-me emocionado. No templo, vasculhamos tudo e encontramos o jardim subterrâneo. Gravamos as nossas iniciais na árvore. O que não sabíamos e que estávamos sendo seguidos por aquele garotinho".

"Ele se escondeu, enquanto nós saímos do jardim. Depois entrou no templo sozinho, foi até o jardim subterrâneo, e ameaçou-me, escrevendo na outra árvore que Ludmylla era dele, e ele iria matar o R, ou seja, eu".

"Quando eu e Ludmylla voltamos ao jardim, levamos um susto. Eu fingi que não sabia quem tinha feito tal coisa, mas eu sabia muito bem quem era. Só podia ter sido ele. Senti uma fúria avassaladora, mas controlei-me ao máximo na frente de Ludmylla".

"Eu resolvi aguardar para dar uma surra no infeliz. Enquanto isso, Ludmylla entrou para o grupo secreto que o meu irmão tinha criado com os amigos, os Jovens Anti-Trevas. Ela quem me contou sobre eles, senão eu nem saberia... Sirius não me queria no grupo, tampouco seus amigos".

"Aí veio o outro passeio a Hogsmeade. Estava preparado para acabar com ele, mas só nos socos, é claro, não iria fazer mal algum... Pedi para que Ludmylla passeasse com Marta, que eu iria logo depois. Aguardei num beco do povoado, esperei ele passar e o encostei na parede com fúria".

"Ele encarou-me por uns momentos, mas o meu ataque foi inesperado. Apontei a varinha para ele e o obriguei a caminhar comigo até um lugar um pouco afastado do povoado, onde havia um precipício. Iria pregar um susto nele que ele nunca esqueceria".

Ele apontou a varinha e a tela líquida, que permanecia escura sem imagens, subitamente clareou novamente, revelando um céu azul e os cabelos trêmulos do rapaz que estava em frente ao campo de visão, com uma varinha apontada na cabeça.

"Chegamos ao precipício, e o levei até a ponta. Os pés dele chutaram umas pedrinhas, que sumiram na escuridão da fenda do precipício... E eu dei risada...".

Na tela, a voz de Michael soou, provocativa.

_-Está vendo onde você vai parar? Vai ser igual a essas pedrinhas... Sumir na escuridão... (Não, Michael, por favor, não) Ir para a morte... Mas fique tranqüilo... Dizem que os precipícios são infinitos. Quem sabe você não fique caindo por toda a eternidade..._

_-Não faça isso, Michael, por favor – pedia o outro._

_-Michael? Agora me chama de Michael, não é? O que o medo não faz..._

-Até que eu ouvi passos subindo a encosta – narrou Michael, enquanto o campo de visão do seu eu passado olhava para trás. – Nisso, ele aproveitou e tentou puxar a minha varinha. Eu não deixei, tentei tomar... – eles viam a batalha na borda do precipício pela tela – e... Quando consegui, o corpo dele foi para trás e desabou...

_Eles viram o olhar de pânico do garoto, e a queda brusca para a morte. Passos soaram e Michael virou-se para trás. Na encosta, pouco depois da queda do garoto, apareceram Sirius, Tiago, Lupin e Pettigrew._

_-O que faz por aqui, Régulo? – perguntou Sirius, encarando-o com frieza._

_-Nada, só... passeando – respondeu ele, com a voz fraca. – E não é _Régulo_, e sim _Michael

_Sirius ignorou o comentário do irmão. Aproximou-se mais dele, desconfiado, olhando-o de cima a baixo._

_-Por que está tremendo tanto? – perguntou, com uma sobrancelha erguida. Tiago, Lupin e Pedro também se aproximaram, fechando o círculo ao redor do garoto._

_A tela realmente tremia muito. O corpo de Michael devia estar tremendo compulsivamente._

_-Estou com um pouco de frio – mentiu ele, mas com uma voz que chegava a passar veracidade. – Só isso... Ou será que eu não posso sentir frio?_

_Tiago afastou-se dos amigos e espiou para baixo, olhando a fenda que formava o precipício. A visão de Michael virou-se lentamente para o rapaz. Provavelmente temia que Tiago visse alguma coisa, ou ouvisse algum grito vindo das profundezas. Afinal, Michael não sabia se o precipício era realmente fundo._

_Sirius nem ligou para o que Tiago estava fazendo. Apenas levantou o indicador bem em frente ao rosto do irmão, e tocou-o na ponta do nariz, ameaçando._

_-Estamos de olho em você – disse Sirius. Fez um sinal para os amigos e o quarteto saiu, desconfiado._

As cores se desbotaram e novas imagens se formaram, obedecendo a ordem dada pela varinha de Michael.

-Eu fiquei muito preocupado – falou Michael, enquanto as imagens se formavam. – Aquela coisa de Jovens Anti-Trevas que eles tinham criado... Fiquei morrendo de medo. Não era minha intenção matar o garoto. Eu tinha apenas quinze anos, só queria assustá-lo... E foi mais um _acidente _do que qualquer coisa...

"Bom, voltei para Hogwarts, pasmo pelo que tinha acontecido. No outro dia, já notaram o sumiço dele. O garoto foi dado como desaparecido. Acontece que Sirius sabia que eu era amigo dele, e começou a desconfiar de mim".

"Ludmylla serviu-me como uma espiã dentro dos Jovens Anti-Trevas. Eu disse a ela que meu irmão queria que os outros achassem que eu era ruim, e que se ele citasse meu nome numa das reuniões era para ela me contar. Bom, ela contou".

Na tela, Ludmylla falava:

-_Sirius nos contou que viu você num local muito suspeito em Hogsmeade. Na beira de um precipício. E eles acham que você teve alguma coisa a ver com o sumiço do Tommy._

-E eles realmente estavam desconfiando de mim – explicou Michael, apagando a imagem. – Naquela noite, Sirius e os amigos olhavam desconfiados para mim. E não eram somente eles não. Severo Snape também. Queria culpar-me, achando que dessa forma atingiria meu irmão... Tolinho, mal sabia que Sirius nem gostava de mim.

"Vi que não tinha mais jeito. Iriam contar a Dumbledore. Teria que sumir, evaporar... Fugir de alguma maneira. E para longe de Hogwarts. Lembrei-me do jardim, e que ninguém mais o conhecia. Então, durante a noite, sem pegar nada, somente com a roupa do corpo, fugi da escola".

"O que eu não esperava era o que eu encontraria perto da mata que dava acesso ao jardim".

Harry engoliu em seco. Não sabia como, mas a resposta veio-lhe a mente antes que as novas ondas de cor se juntassem para mostrar uma nova cena, antes que Michael pudesse dizer...

-Os Comensais da Morte. Encapuzados, mascarados, rostos em incógnita, debaixo das capas. Quase fui fulminado ao aparecer, mas manifestei meu desejo de se juntar ao Lorde das Trevas.

Na tela eles viam Michael conversando com os Comensais, e eles dizendo que o levariam para Voldemort. Precisaria ser avaliado antes, testado.

-Fiquei com um pouco de medo, mas aceitei. Eu almejava tornar-me poderoso, e, de qualquer forma, seria uma espécie de fuga. Passei pela avaliação de Voldemort. Ganhei a Marca no braço – ele olhou para o próprio corpo que repousava no caixão, e levantou a manga do braço que já estava completo. Lá estava o desenho do crânio. – Era o começo da era Voldemort. Ninguém sabia muito bem quais eram as verdadeiras intenções dele. Nem eu. Eu não sabia que iam tão longe...

"Mortes... Torturas... Aos poucos, Voldemort mostrava quem era. Eu escrevi para meus pais contando que havia me alistado. Eles devem ter ficado orgulhosos... Mas... Não sabiam ainda até onde Voldemort iria em seus planos. Tudo era meio na surdina. Mas foi se revelando... E rapidamente, a ameaça ao mundo bruxo tornou-se maior. O número de Comensais aumentava... Até no Ministério tinha alguns infiltrados... E as mortes começaram... E eu tinha que participar, afinal, era um Comensal. Tentava ficar apenas na tortura, mas os outros matavam sem dó nem piedade. Claro que uma hora eles perceberam que eu não gostava de matar como eles. Quatro anos após eu ter me infiltrado, quando tinha 19 anos, quando o império do Lord estava no auge, ele ficou sabendo...".

Uma nota de desespero foi percebida em sua voz. Ele tocou a varinha na cabeça e apontou-a para a tela líquida. Voldemort surgira na tela, olhando para ele. Harry surpreendeu-se ao ver ao fundo o Jardim das Ilusões.

_-Michael, você está me decepcionando... Não está sendo um servo fiel. Não está seguindo meus princípios._

_-Milorde, por favor, tenha piedade – pedia a voz em desespero._

_-Tem receio de usar a Maldição da Morte... Não, não pode ter medo... Os Comensais da Morte devem matar aqueles que são contra o seu mestre..._

_-Milorde, não me mate..._

_-Matar? É, é o que eu devia fazer. Matá-lo... Mas fico feliz por ter mostrado-me este lugar tão interessante. Ajudou-nos muito. Tem uma proteção fantástica... Principalmente agora com esse tipo de magia que conseguimos implantar nesse lugar. Essas ilusões tão reais – ele deu uma risada fria. – Bruxos antigos devem ter criado esse templo e tudo o mais. O nosso empurrãozinho o tornou melhor. É, realmente são ótimos esse jardim e o templo... Temos até armas de trouxas dentro do templo... Facas, machados, venenos... Um verdadeiro arsenal maligno._

_-Milorde irá matar-me com uma daquelas coisas?_

_-Não, Michael... Não será tão drástico assim. Seu castigo será difícil de suportar, mas não será a morte... Um novo amigo meu em Hogwarts contou-me porque você saiu de lá há quatro anos. Por causa de um tal grupinho chamado Jovens Anti-Trevas._

_A tela tremeu com o estremecimento que percorreu Michael naquele instante. As fendas vermelhas dos olhos de Voldemort o encaravam com firmeza._

_-Exilado por causa de um reles grupo de jovens – zombou Voldemort. – Que coisa estranha. E que surpresa, suspeito de assassinato._

_-Viu como sou capaz de matar, milorde?_

_-Não... Você não é capaz. Suponho que tenha sido um acidente, Michael Evans._

_-Não... Não faça nenhum mal a mim, milorde, por favor, eu lhe imploro. Eu faço qualquer coisa..._

_-Faz mesmo? – perguntou Voldemort, a voz subindo um grau acima em matéria de frieza. Ele levou a mão para dentro da capa e puxou um pedaço de papel. Examinou-o com atenção. – Tenho uma pequena lista aqui, com os nomes dos integrantes do grupo dos Jovens Anti-Trevas. Você os odeia, Michael?_

_-Sim... Odeio..._

_-E tenho até a lista de inimigos desse grupinho patético. Que surpresa! Estou aqui... E outros nomes também... Crabbe... Será que a minha doutrina já entrou em Hogwarts? Lúcio também, espere só eu mostrar a ele... E, para minha surpresa, dois filhos de servos meus, Wallace e Sheppard..._

_A mão de Voldemort entrou novamente num dos bolsos da longa capa, e puxou um amuleto de bronze de dentro. Era amarrado por uma correntinha prateada. Trazia um crânio com uma serpente saindo pela boca. A Marca Negra._

_-O seu castigo será diferente, Michael – disse ele, com prazer. – Eu lhe amaldiçoarei._

_-Não, milorde, não..._

_-Você não disse que faria qualquer coisa por mim?_

_-Sim, é verdade... Mas não seja ruim, milorde..._

_-É noite de lua cheia – e Voldemort olhou para o céu. – Perfeito! Seu castigo, Michael, será ficar trancafiado dentro desse amuleto, até alguém encontrá-lo._

_"Se alguém encontrá-lo, a alma que ficará no amuleto será a da pessoa, e você tomará o corpo dela"._

_-E o meu corpo, milorde?_

_-Seu corpo será largado em Hogwarts. Você está sendo procurado há quatro anos, segundo me informaram. Acham que você está desaparecido, como o outro aluno. Irão achá-lo sem sangue, pálido, sem alma. Pregarei um susto neles... Mas fique tranqüilo. Meu servo em Hogwarts vai pegar seu corpo e trazê-lo para esse jardim. Será conservado dentro do templo._

_-Ah, milorde, fico grato..._

_-Mas não se anime muito – e a gargalhada fria, gélida, soou. – O amuleto ficará escondido. Até alguém encontrar. E, mesmo que você saia do amuleto, não vai conseguir seu corpo de volta._

_"Essa é uma antiga maldição... E vou usá-la em você. Para conseguir seu corpo novamente, você precisará do sangue de cada um dos integrantes desse grupinho patético, assim como parte dos inimigos... Menos eu, é claro"._

_-Cada um dos Jovens Anti-Trevas?_

_-Exatamente. Você deverá jogar o sangue de cada um no seu corpo dentro do caixão, e a decomposição do corpo irá parando lentamente. Ele começará a se reconstituir. Pouco a pouco. Na última gota de sangue do último integrante, seu corpo estará perfeito, revitalizado, e aí sim você poderá retornar para ele._

_-Mas... E se demorar muito para encontrarem o amuleto? E se algum integrante do grupo morrer?_

_-Você deverá ir atrás de algum parente... O sangue é o mesmo. Isso se eles tiverem algum parente vivo, do jeito que o meu império está caminhando... É perigoso não sobrar nenhum! – ele riu novamente. A tela tremeu. – Existem aliados meus nessa lista, assim como os filhos de alguns. Deles, você precisará de um pedaço do corpo de cada. Bom, esses, mesmo mortos, não farão muita diferença... Agora... Se não encontrar ninguém com o sangue, adeus esperança de ter seu corpo de volta._

_-Isso é um castigo muito duro, milorde..._

_-Eu sei. E é para ser duro. Você contará com a sorte. Agora, vamos acabar logo com isso... Vai ser divertido, você vai ver. E, quando sair, espero que aprenda a matar. Você será obrigado a matar... É... Você ainda poderá ser muito útil, Michael._

_Voldemort ergueu o amuleto. O olhar de Michael acompanhou. O bronze iluminou-se com a luz do luar. Então, ele começou a dizer várias palavras estranhas, um ritual macabro, palavras que eles não compreendiam, mas que causavam arrepios a cada sílaba._

_Eles entenderam somente as palavras finais, os nomes do final:_

_-... Tiago Potter, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin, Pedro Pettigrew, Ludmylla Patil, Coddy Sawyer, Jane Reynolds, Frank Baker, Merita Chang, Calvin Yumi, Severo Snape, Vinny Smith, Kleiton Parkinson, Rúbeo Hagrid, Jane Reynolds, – outra profusão de palavras esquisitas_ (separando o sangue do inimigo dos partidários de Voldemort, cujo sangue não precisaria ser extraído_, explicou Michael_) _– Lúcio Malfoy, Brad Wallace, Dennis Sheppard, Crabbe,... – mais palavras estranhas... e ele terminou com dois nomes que Michael não esperava, pois a tela tremeu violentamente... – Patrick Thomas e Régulo Black._

_Ele tocou a varinha no amuleto. Os olhos do crânio tornaram-se vermelhos. Depois, apontou-a para Michael. Ele soltou um grito forte. Depois, a imagem na tela tornou-se escura. Michael entrara no amuleto._

-E foi assim – suspirou Michael, olhando a escuridão da tela. – Por dezesseis anos. Escuridão... Depois disso, Rabicho me explicou, Dennis Sheppard, o papai de Charles, que apesar de estudar no sétimo ano em Hogwarts já era um servo, pegou o amuleto pela corrente, pois não podia encostar-se a ele, e o levou até a estátua de Salazar Slytherin, quebrando a corrente, para que a pessoa que apanhasse encostasse diretamente no amuleto. Fez tudo conforme as ordens de Voldemort.

"Meu corpo foi largado nos jardins. A Marca Negra foi conjurada para chamar a atenção. E chamou mesmo. Me encontraram sem sangue algum e veio o boato da maldição, espalhado por Sheppard. Minha família foi protegida do escândalo pelo pseudônimo Michael Evans. Poucas pessoas sabiam que eu era, na verdade, um Black. Michael Evans se popularizou, não da maneira que eu esperava, mas se popularizou. Fiquei feliz em me ver, após tanto tempo amaldiçoado, nas páginas dos livros. Em ver que temiam meu nome, após os assassinatos se iniciarem".

"Então foi assim que tudo aconteceu. O princípio de tudo. Sirius sabia que eu tinha me acovardado, porque deve ter lido a carta que escrevi aos meus pais pouco antes de ser amaldiçoado, contando o temor que estava sentindo... Mesmo após minha morte, meus pais me adoravam... Sirius deve ter ido visitá-los, após ter fugido um ano antes de eu me juntar aos Comensais. Irmão traidor... Sirius nunca acreditou na maldição. Achou que eu fui largado morto lá na escola. Pena ter morrido para não presenciar tudo".

-Eu ouvi na sua lembrança daquela noite que, na hora de lançar a maldição e citar os nomes, Voldemort incluiu um tal de Patrick Thomas... E Ludmylla citou um tal de Tommy, provavelmente um apelido de "Thomas"... Ele não está em nenhum registro do grupo, mas suponho que seja o parente de Dino Thomas?

-Sim. É ele. Ele foi o garoto que caiu pelo penhasco.

-Mas não pode ser o pai de Dino – retorquiu Harry. – Dino vem de uma família de trouxas, nunca teve ligação com magia antes...

-Não era o pai. Era um parente distante. Assim como ele, parece que era o único da família. Morreu cedo, nem teve tempo de mostrar seu talento... Mas, após algum tempo, o sangue bruxo retornou a família através desse Dino. Aliás, foi o que mais me preocupou ao sair do amuleto. Mas me tranqüilizei quando Úrsula me disse que havia um Thomas na Grifinória.

-E as mortes na escola? Você montou todo um esquema?

-Sim. Um esquema para matar. Coloquei uma ordem para matar. Mas acabou não dando muito certo. Aqueles enigmas... Foi um prazer criá-los. As duas primeiras vítimas, nem tive tempo em criar enigmas para elas... Vejamos... Pansy Parkinson foi a primeira, perambulando pelo castelo... Fiz questão de colocá-la bem na sala de Snape...

"Severo... Ah, Snape... No vestiário de quadribol... Fiz questão de matá-lo com gosto. Ainda bem que ele não estava do lado de Voldemort na época da maldição, e foi incluído na lista das pessoas que eu tiraria o sangue. O problema foi conseguir matá-lo sem deixar suspeitas. Naquele dia, enviei um bilhete para o idiota, para ir até o vestiário. A minha turma estava em aula, com o paspalho do Hagrid. Eu não podia deixar a oportunidade de matar Snape escapar, então fingi que estava passando mal e ficaria no castelo. Tive que dar uma volta enorme para chegar ao local onde iria encontrar com o professor, tentando não ser visto pela minha turma. Felizmente deu tudo certo".

"Depois tentei matá-lo, Potter. Isso foi muito fácil, e meu álibi era enorme! Afinal, como conseguiria me infiltrar dentro da Grifinória e colocar uma flecha lá dentro? E sem ser notado em plena luz do dia? Claro que a resposta era... Úrsula! Bastou procurá-la. Se um dos meus amigos soubesse que eu estava falando com Úrsula, não haveria problema. Ninguém imaginava que Úrsula era má. Ao chegar na Mulher Gorda, pedi que uns alunos do primeiro ano a chamassem. Ela veio e eu contei tudo para ela. Que você precisava morrer logo! Expliquei tudo detalhadamente. Na minha lista, você era o próximo. Apanhei a flecha na minha artilharia de bolso e passei para ela. Ela seguiu como um cachorrinho obediente. Subiu no dormitório dos meninos e deixou um mecanismo com uma flecha dourada para acertá-lo".

-Úrsula estava na sala comunal naquele dia – falou Harry para Hermione e Rony, e em seguida deu um tapa estalado na testa. – Como fomos estúpidos!

-Ninguém tem culpa, Harry – falou Mione. – Não dava para desconfiar dela. Uma garota tão boa quanto Úrsula... não dava para ser notada. E havia alguns outros alunos lá em cima... E nem lembramos disso, afinal, ela não estava na lista de suspeitos.

Michael continuou, olhando para Harry:

-Você não morreu, e eu pulei para a próxima vítima, e foi quando cometi o meu erro de matar num grupo limitado de pessoas... Um erro terrível, que só fui descobrir quando houve a primeira reunião na antiga sala dos Jovens Anti-Trevas... Decidi matar após o anúncio da minha lista negra. Lista esta que continha um detalhe muito interessante na morte destinada a James Smith: _sem sangue te deixarei, sem dó te matarei. _Deviam ter lembrado que a minha "morte" foi muito parecida com essa. Tolinhos... Agora, voltando...

"Crabbe. Bom, eu fui buscar no templo, no arsenal deixado do tempo do Lord Voldemort, uma dose de cianureto. Afinal, não precisava do sangue de Crabbe, e sim um pedaço do corpo. Foi ótimo criar um enigma para ele, que realmente se concretizou. Qualquer um poderia pegar o copo envenenado. Só faltava ele na bandeja, e eu despejei o cianureto enquanto conversava com meus amigos. Eu estava perto da mesa. Bom, deu certo, a gula falou mais alto e Crabbe pegou o copo. Só depois percebi meu erro, e que não devia te-lo matado ali".

"Miss Reynolds... O primeiro furo no ciclo. Ela não devia ensinar aos alunos como se quebrava uma maldição. Tive que eliminá-la antes que ela ensinasse. Não queria que o Potter descobrisse. Sabia que você estava investigando, Christian nos contava tudo... Então, quebrei a ordem e deixei o círculo dos Jovens Anti-Trevas bem grande, com o X no meio".

"Tentei matar o trio Harry, Rony e Hermione depois. Me escondi dentro de uma armadura, aproveitando um chilique de Laurie. Ela saiu durante o jantar, e eu, Christian e Jennifer nos separamos para procurá-la. Ela me ajudou muito. Afinal, com o chilique, Christian e Jennifer desconfiaram dela, e eu fingi que também estava desconfiado. Mais uma vez, naturalmente, havia alguém que chamava mais atenção, afastando as suspeitas de mim... Quase consegui matar o trio. Harry e Rony ficaram feridos".

"Aí a morte de Dino Thomas... Joguei a culpa em Padma, como você descobriu brilhantemente Potter. Receio que muito tarde, mas descobriu".

"Depois... Cho Chang, logo após aquela palhaçada do interrogatório. Até que saí bem na minha encenação, não foi, Potter? Meu depoimento foi muito convincente... Bom, então... Usando mais um chilique de Laurie, que estava irritada com você, quando eu e meus amigos nos separamos para procurá-la, esperei todos saírem, acuei Chang e apanhei um objeto que tinha deixado escondido no corredor. A matei, e o corpo foi de encontro à porta da sala camuflada. Saí correndo, peguei um caminho mais curto e cheguei antes dos meus 'amigos' na sala comunal".

"Depois foi a vez de Laurie Sawyer. E nem era para ter sido. Foi a arte do destino... Quando ela subitamente desapareceu do nosso grupo para ter o encontro com Padma, disse aos outros que iria atrás dela, argumentando ser outro chilique, e saí em disparada, antes que um deles me seguisse. Decidi matá-la quando ouvi, no corredor, você pegando as duas no flagrante, numa conversa suspeita sobre a chantagem. Percebi que você estava quase certo na culpa de Padma Patil. Padma seria, novamente, um ouro em minhas mãos. Peguei outro caminho para o nosso salão comunal, mas quase fui pego por Laurie. Ainda bem que ela só viu minha sombra. Ao ver o susto dela, resolvi que iria assustá-la bastante até matá-la, dando uma sensação de perseguição".

"No dia da recepção de boas vindas ao novo professor de Poções... Foi muito fácil. Puxei assunto com Harry, no saguão de entrada, sobre o desaparecimento de Laurie e a cisma de estar sendo perseguida. E estava mesmo. Por mim. Em alguns momentos da tarde... Eu fiquei sozinho por um tempo, fingindo que procurava ela. Ficava espionando-a. Então conversei sobre isso com Harry, e depois fingi que um zumbido de inseto passou por meu ouvido. Ah, como você foi inocente, Potter. Eu tinha lançado o dardo antes de conversar com você, tinha visto Padma no meio da multidão e o enfiei rapidamente no pescoço dela. Estava úmido de tanto veneno. Depois fui até você e encenei o zumbido, para você pensar que foi naquela hora que o dardo foi lançado. Como eu estava do seu lado, tinha um álibi a mais".

-Muito inteligente.

-Obrigado Potter. Mas não esperava que Laurie durasse tanto. Levei um susto quando ela entrou no Salão Principal olhando para você. Felizmente a voz dela estava travada e ela apenas levantou a mão para cima. Para o teto. E você nem se tocou que ela queria dizer que as coisas às vezes não são o que parecem, como o teto do salão não é um céu, é só uma imagem. Quis lhe alertar que o zumbido foi falso. Mas, felizmente, sua mente foi tão lenta que não percebeu.

"E, aproveitando suas suspeitas em Padma, eu joguei o diário com as anotações assustadas de Laurie sobre perseguição bem na porta do nosso salão comunal. Claro que um de nós achamos, e eu disse que devíamos mostra-lo a você. Sabia que você desconfiaria de Padma se o lesse".

-Mas o diário chegou a nos ajudar – disse Harry. – Achamos uma anotação sobre uma tal Tia Marie, e um círculo igual ao dos Jovens Anti-Trevas.

-Realmente. Ela era tia de Laurie. Por isso, nem precisei do sangue da garota. Mas aquela anotação nem chegou a ajudá-los tanto...

"Continuando... Teve a morte de Rogério Davies. Fiquei besta quando aconteceu. Não fui eu, pensei. Alguém se aproveitou dos meus crimes para cometer um. Até hoje não sei quem foi...".

-Foi Úrsula.

-Ela, Potter? – perguntou ele, fitando a garota estuporada no chão. – Não acredito... Pensei que ela não fosse capaz de matar.

-Foi um acidente. Perda de controle – explicou Harry. – Mas, pelo que vemos através de você, ela talvez adquira o hábito de matar com o tempo.

-Sem piadas, Potter – retorquiu Michael. – Deixe ver... Depois de Laurie... Ah, Sheppard e a cobra... Banhei um lenço com sonífero e Madame Pince desmaiou. Charles estava só na biblioteca. Saí de lá e depois voltei pelo corredor. Fingi que estava do lado dele. Ele confiou no tonto James Smith... Depois confessei que era Michael Evans, e o deixei inconsciente com a Imperius. Conjurei a serpente, ele morreu após a picada, e depois enviei sua coruja branca ferida, Potter, para servir como isca, para vocês virem até mim. Vieram, mas escaparam outra vez. E quase que o espírito da Sra. Hubbard estragou tudo.

"Depois Hermione foi presa acusada dos assassinatos... Mas, mesmo assim, eu não poderia parar para que pensassem que era ela mesma. Precisava do meu corpo. Preciso dele. Aí, por esses dias, meu jogo virou".

"Perdi o gosto em acusar Padma. Tentei evitar o sentimento, mas apaixonei-me mesmo, talvez pela semelhança surpreendente com Ludmylla, tanto por fora quanto por dentro. Não era mais fingimento. Era paixão de verdade. Não queria que as suspeitas em relação a ela crescessem. O jogo virou completamente por causa dela, minhas intenções mudaram... Padma mostrou-me a foto de sua mãe comigo no jardim. Pensei em mostrar a foto para Christian, mas ele a levaria ao Potter e as suspeitas em torno de Padma cresceriam. Decidi que não. Meu objetivo de acusar Padma havia acabado".

"Após esses pensamentos, apaguei a vela para deixar o quarto na escuridão, saí do dormitório e cobri minha cama com vários travesseiros. Peguei os corpos, quase todos, primeiro os principais, os de Crabbe e Sheppard, pois precisava de um pedaço do corpo de cada um, e levei-os ao jardim. Nem deu tempo direito, pois Christian deve ter me visto pela janela e começou a me perseguir. Corri ao jardim, e me escondi no buraco de acesso. Christian não me encontrou e começou a gritar ofensas. Eu respondi ameaças de dentro do buraco. Nisso, Harry e Rony ouviram e apareceram. Aí eu puxei o pé do Potter. Quase o puxei para a morte. Mas aí Christian veio socorrê-lo, e não resisti à força de Rony e a dele. Convoquei os heliopatas para afastar vocês dali, os espíritos de fogo que aparecem na hora que eu quiser. Que não existem, mas podem afetá-los...".

"No outro dia, para meu desgosto, vocês descobriram que a nossa sala de reuniões era a mesma dos Jovens Anti-Trevas. Nem eu sabia, pombas! Foi muito azar... Por sorte, voces não encontraram nada... Quero dizer, a canção-tema dedava meu nome pagão, mas por sorte vocês ainda não tinham a Granger para ajudar...".

"Qual melhor solução do que queimar a sala e tudo o que havia dentro dela? Qualquer pista que pudesse estar escondida? Roubei a varinha de Harry durante a reunião, discretamente. Ele ficou sozinho quando a reunião acabou. Depois veio Gina Weasley, e, antes que ela entrasse, peguei a varinha com um Feitiço Convocatório. Puxei meu Círculo Hipnótico e adormeci Christian e Jennifer. Depois, fui agir. Padma e Parvati vinham pelo corredor na hora em que pus fogo por meio da minha varinha... Eu sabia que não conseguiria matá-los, nem queria. O que eu queria era queimar tudo o que havia naquela sala".

"Mas matei Parvati. Peguei seu sangue e deixei Padma ilesa. Nunca precisaria matar Padma, o sangue dela era o mesmo da irmã. Ela, coitada, foi pedir ajuda a vocês. Depois chamou a direção, como eu esperava. Deixei minha marca após matar Parvati e fui embora".

"Então, chegamos ao dia de hoje. A abertura do quadribol. Matei Jennifer Yumi, extraí o sangue. Depois deixei o corpo lá, coberto, para ser golpeado pelos balaços que eu havia enfeitiçado... Ah, foi um grande espetáculo".

"No fim da tarde, fui contar ao Potter tudo sobre a foto que Padma havia me mostrado. Queria criar um álibi perfeito para James Smith, para que quando ele fosse encontrado morto, ninguém pensasse que ele fora o assassino e que eu troquei de corpo. Tudo tinha que acabar _hoje_, porque o ataque de Voldemort estava previsto para meia noite. Então, mandei o traídor do Zacarias avisar a Draco e Kevin que Gina os esperava. Bom, a Gina do jardim, uma ilusão, atraiu-os pra cá. Depois, corri até junto de Christian e Padma e disse que vi dois vultos correndo. Eles foram espiar também e viram os dois correndo. Saímos atrás deles. A outra parte do plano estava nas mãos de Úrsula. Já estava tudo combinado. Eu pensei que ela falharia, e parece que quase falhou. Mas deu tudo certo. Brilhante essa menina, embora fez isso, creio eu, pensando em fazer mal a Granger, pensando nos interesses dela mesma, e não nos meus. Mas funcionou! Harry Potter, Rony Weasley e Gina Weasley vieram atrás da amiga".

"Do Hagrid eu tratarei depois, e Lupin, bem, os Comensais já sabem que não podem matá-lo, pois eu preciso do sangue dele".

"Bom, mas agora, já chega", falou ele, erguendo a varinha, mas não na direção da tela da parede, e sim em direção aos garotos. "Vocês já viram tudo. O começo, o meio e agora participarão do fim, o fim da maldição de Michael. O fim do meu castigo".

"Mas é claro que um pouco de tortura não fará mal a ninguém... _Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!..."._

Ele lançou a Maldição Cruciatus em cada um deles. Todos caíram no chão, impotentes pela dor, que dilacerava cada pedaço do corpo de cada um com agulhadas terríveis. Hermione e Gina urraram de dor, assim como Draco; Rony se revirava no chão, assim como Harry. Padma Patil não deixou de ser alvejada.

-Você vacilou, Padma querida – disse Michael, observando a garota se debater. – Por isso, um castigo você precisa tomar. Todos aprendem a lição após o sofrimento, Padma. Por mais que voce ache que não, mas aprendem, sim. Eu aprendi com o castigo de Lord Voldemort. E você vai aprender com o meu.

Um sorriso medonho percorreu aqueles lábios. Ele observava cada um deles no chão, com um sadismo animal, um sadismo por sofrimento.

-Aprendi a matar depois do meu castigo... Aprendi que o sofrimento ensina... Dezesseis anos trancafiado naquele amuleto me ensinaram a odiar... Vocês vão aprender a lição... Pena que irão morrer hoje mesmo.

Os olhos vidrados tornaram-se piores. Harry, com os olhos semicerrados pela dor, vislumbrou o toque de maldade daquelas pupilas crescer.

Michael levou a mão para dentro das vestes e ele já se preparou para o pior.

E o pior realmente veio

Com um cabo de madeira, uma lâmina brilhante.

Na forma de um enorme machado.

Rápido, certeiro, letal.

Para encerrar de vez com eles, e para a maldição de Michael tornar-se completa.

* * *

**NA: por favor, reviews, e, em breve o CAPÍTULO 43.**


	43. O fim

**CAPÍTULO 43**

_**O fim**_

Michael olhou ameaçador diretamente para Harry. O garoto entendeu que ele estava destinado a ser a primeira vítima.

Com o rosto contorcido pela maldade, Michael levantou o enorme machado, em posição de ataque. E sorriu. Um sorriso enviesado, um sorriso maldoso, provocativo, mostrando para Harry a sua felicidade.

E o garoto sabia que Michael tinha razões de sobra para tamanha felicidade. Estava dentro dos seus territórios, um lugar conhecido somente por Voldemort e pelos Comensais, um lugar onde _ninguém _apareceria para ajudá-los, pois ninguém que quisesse fazer algo assim conhecia aquele lugar.

E, mesmo que aparecesse alguém, dificilmente chegaria com vida até eles. Havia os monstros, os heliopatas, as árvores que se transformavam, e todo o tipo de ilusão que aquele lugar maldito era capaz de criar.

Todos estavam incapacitados pela dor. Harry viu, através daquele machado, o seu fim.

Dali a poucos segundos estaria morto. A lâmina ameaçadora ia descer a qualquer momento, decepar alguma parte do seu corpo, jorrando o sangue.

Foi aí que a voz de Kevin Wallace, ainda forçada, soou no mausoléu.

-Eu peguei algo numa sala anterior a essa – murmurou ele. – Em cima de uma almofada vermelha.

Quando as palavras "_almofada vermelha"_ soaram no ouvido de Michael Evans, Harry reparou o impacto surpreendente que causaram no assassino. Os olhos ameaçadores transformaram-se em olhos de pânico, arregalados. A boca, antes contorcida em um sorriso, agora se contorcia num esgar de surpresa.

Harry lembrou-se da sala em que havia passado, fugindo do monstro. Havia uma almofada vermelha sobre um pilar, no meio da sala, mas ele nem deu atenção. O que haveria em cima daquela almofada?

As mãos de Michael sobre o machado vacilaram. Ele virou os olhos lentamente para Kevin, e Harry o acompanhou. Quando olhou para as mãos de Kevin, entendeu.

Kevin segurava, por cima da manga das vestes, um objeto circular, de bronze, que tinha ao centro a figura assustadora de um crânio com uma língua de serpente.

O amuleto da maldição de Michael.

Por um momento, a esperança pairou no peito de Harry. Ali estava o amuleto. Se o destruíssem, tudo acabaria. E poderiam destruí-lo, afinal, Kevin conseguia tocá-lo, somente quem conseguisse tocá-lo poderia destruí-lo, alguém com o coração maligno...

Mas essa esperança passou rapidamente, quando sua mente o cutucou, dizendo para que prestasse mais atenção. Kevin estava com o amuleto sim, mas este não tocava sua pele. Ele o segurava por cima do pano das vestes. Ou seja, deve ter levado um choque quando tentou pegá-lo. E depois o apanhou com as vestes por cima.

O fio de esperança quebrou-se.

Michael pareceu ter pensado a mesma coisa de início. Que Kevin conseguira tocar no amuleto sem se ferir. Mas pareceu aliviado ao ver que não havia contato com a pele do garoto, e que ele tremia ligeiramente, como se tivesse receio de tocá-lo. Michael sentiu-se triunfante ao perceber que Kevin não podia tocar no amuleto, o que significava que não podia quebrá-lo.

Ele gargalhou.

-Como você é ridículo, Kevin Wallace – debochou Michael. – Não adianta ficar segurando o amuleto. Ele não terá utilidade em suas mãos. Você não pode tocá-lo.

E riu mais e mais. Hary olhou dele para Kevin, que tinha uma expressão aturdida. Ele levantou o amuleto, com a mão ainda envolta nas vestes, e arremessou-o para Draco.

-Talvez eu não possa, mas Draco sim.

Harry viu o objeto voando até Draco. Michael nem deu atenção. Estava sossegado, como se tivesse a mais absoluta certeza de que todos ali levariam choque ao tocar no amuleto.

Harry teve uma pontade de esperança ao ver o objeto voando até Malfoy. O garoto já aprontara poucas e boas, e ele não estranharia se o contato com o objeto maligno não fosse nocivo à pele dele.

Mas foi.

No instante em que Draco o apanhou, ele o jogou longe. Draco caiu no chão novamente, balançando as mãos e gritando de dor. Parecia até que fora atingido novamente pela Maldição _Cruciatus._

Harry suspirou. Ali, naquele mausoléu, a única pessoa que não tinha um caráter totalmente íntegro era Draco. Se ele não podia tocar no amuleto, ninguém ali poderia.

-A maldição sobre objeto é algo realmente muito habilidoso – falou Michael, após a sessão de gargalhadas triunfais. – Nenhum de vocês poderá quebrar o amuleto. Ninguém possui um coração maligno, muito menos o ódio complementar que necessita para quebrá-lo. As únicas chances de vocês eram Kevin e Draco, mas vejo que os sonserinos estão muito dóceis ultimamente. E, mesmo se não estivessem, estão se borrando de medo, morrendo de medo, que o amuleto não iria sequer arranhar-se.

E riu novamente, ampliando as gargalhadas em ecos estrondosos.

-Somente eu sou realmente mal aqui dentro... E, posso lhes garantir, não tenho a mínima vontade de quebrar o _meu_ amuleto.

Naquele momento, Úrsula acordou. Rony virou os olhos para a garota. Ela forçou um pouco a vista, esfregou os olhos. Olhou ao redor, confusa. Lentamente, ergueu o corpo, esfregando mais e mais os olhos, e indireitou-se. Olhou para todo o mausoléu, para as pessoas que a cercavam.

Todos perceberam que a garota levantara. Michael deu de ombros, ignorando-a, assim como os outros, que grudaram novamente os olhos no louco homicida, que já ajeitava o machado novamente.

Todos a ignoraram. Menos Rony.

Uma idéia magnífica tomou conta da mente do garoto. Uma idéia espetacular, brilhante. Mas que necessitava de muito cuidado. Se Michael percebesse...

Rony olhou de esguelha para o assassino. Ele continuava zombando de Harry, brandindo ameaças, e ajeitando o machado. Completamente distraído.

Discretamente, Rony olhou para baixo e mirou o amuleto, que estava jogado próximo aos seus pés. Mesmo após a queda, o amuleto estava intacto. Ele ajeitou o pé e chutou-o na direção de Úrsula. O amuleto parou próximo a garota, que o mirou, curiosa, e depois olhou para Rony.

Úrsula sorriu, apaixonada, olhando para seu grande amor.

-O que é isso, querido?

Para pavor de Rony, Úrsula perguntou em voz alta, chamando a atenção de todos, inclusive Michael. O assassino vacilou no olhar, pressentindo o que Rony pretendia fazer. Harry e Hermione também compreenderam o plano de Rony.

Michael abaixou o machado e puxou a varinha do bolso. Apontou-a diretamente para Rony, que arregalou os olhos.

-Boa tentativa, Weasley. Mas receio ter que interrompê-la.

Porém, antes que brandisse o feitiço sobre Rony, Harry tomou coragem e avançou sobre ele. Foi uma idéia maluca, mas Harry percebeu que não podia mais seguir à razão. Era desespero puro. Ele via na idéia de Rony a única chance de saírem vivos dali, a única chance de restaurar a paz, a única chance de acabar com Michael Evans e impedir que ele retomasse seu corpo.

Harry conseguiu derrubar Michael no chão. Não foi difícil, afinal, ele ocupava o corpo de Christian Baker, que tinha mais ou menos as mesmas medidas de Harry. Com a queda, a varinha escapou dos dedos de Michael. O machado, porém, continuou seguro em suas mãos.

Rony engoliu em seco. Olhou para Mione, que lhe piscou um olho. Tudo dependia dele agora.

-Úrsula – começou ele, pensando em alguma coisa para dizer, mas tinha que ser rápido, Harry lutava com o assassino, o assassino ainda tinha o machado, _oh, ele vai tentar matar Harry, precisava ser rápido, Úrsula o olhava, apaixonada._ – Eu... Eu decidi que quero ficar com você.

Úrsula suspirou.

-O problema é que...

_(preciso incluir esse amuleto nessa história...)_

eu descobri uma artimanha horrível de Hermione – ele fingiu um olhar de fúria para a amiga. – Ela... ela... Assim como você fez com a Poção do Amor...

Rony olhou desesperado para Harry e Michael. Michael tentava de todas as formas levantar o machado e acertar Harry, que estava pendurado em suas costas, com os braços em volta de seu pescoço. Draco e Kevin, receosos, foram até lá ajudar.

-Ela tentou – recomeçou Rony – prender o meu amor somente para ela... E... Conseguiu! Realmente conseguiu...

Draco e Kevin tentavam, desesperadamente, tirar o machado das mãos de Michael, mas a força dele era muito grande. Os dedos pareciam estar colados ao cabo.

-Ela usou magia poderosa e lançou uma... uma... Maldição do Amor, é, isso, uma Maldição do Amor dentro desse amuleto, esse amuleto que está aí no chão.

Os olhos enlouquecidos de Úrsula fitaram novamente o objeto. Ela o examinou, depois olhou novamente para Rony.

-Você está enganado, querido. Esse amuleto é o que libertou Michael Evans.

Rony engoliu em seco novamente. Úrsula havia percebido. Ele olhou novamente para Hermione, desesperado, à procura de ajuda. Mione resolveu colaborar e, fingindo desespero, gritou:

-É, REALMENTE, ESSE É O AMULETO DA MALDIÇÃO DE MICHAEL, NÃO ACREDITE NELE, ÚRSULA.

Rony entendeu a jogada e olhou para Úrsula.

-Está vendo? Ela não quer que você o destrua. Esse amuleto parece ser o de Michael Evans, mas é o que ela prendeu o meu coração para amar somente ela.

Úrsula hesitou por um momento, mas, em sua profunda loucura, abaixou-se lentamente, estendendo a mão para o amuleto.

-NÃO FAÇA ISSO, EU NÃO PRENDI O AMOR DE RONY AÍ.

O efeito que eles esperavam. Úrsula soltou uma risada gélida, e olhou ameaçadora para Hermione.

-Finalmente, Rony será meu. Minhas tentativas não fracassaram. Você já era, Granger.

E ela pegou o amuleto. Normalmente, como se segurasse qualquer coisa. Sem efeito algum. Sem nenhum choque, sem nada, apenas o olhar de ódio que não saiu de Hermione.

Rony lançou um olhar para a briga no chão. Michael, que estava distraído, arregalou os olhos ao ver que Úrsula apanhara o amuleto.

-SUA IDIOTA, NÃO ACREDITE – mas não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois levou um soco de Kevin.

-NÃO FAÇA ISSO, ÚRSULA, RONY É MEU, TEM QUE SER MEU – berrava Hermione, sobrepondo-se aos gritos de Michael e tentando criar o mais profundo ódio em Úrsula.

E estava conseguindo. Com as pupilas dilatadas, Úrsula a fitava. Ela levantou a mão, pronta para arremessar o amuleto no chão.

-SUA VACA IMUNDA – berrou Hermione. – NÃO DESTRUA ESSE AMULETO, SENÃO RONY NÃO IRÁ MAIS ME QUERER.

-É ISSO O QUE EU MAIS QUERO – vociferou Úrsula de volta. – EU VOU DESTRUIR ESSA PORCARIA E O AMOR DE RONY POR VOCÊ TAMBÉM!

Michael conseguiu se libertar dos garotos. Os olhos de Rony se arregalaram. Harry, Kevin e Draco pularam em cima do assassino, tentando evitar que ele avançasse. Mas Michael estava com o machado seguro em suas mãos, e ameaçou-os com um movimento da arma, fazendo com que o trio recuasse.

E avançou. O nariz ensangüentado, o rosto lívido de pânico. Hermione aumentou o escândalo, precisava agir rapidamente, ou ele tomaria o amuleto das mãos de Úrsula.

E a garota fez o que considerou a última chance.

Hermione fingiu que ia avançar para evitar a destruição. Ela e Michael, avançando para Úrsula, mas, em sua loucura, a garota considerou Hermione mais perigosa, pondo o amor por Rony acima de tudo.

Úrsula não perdeu tempo e gritou:

-AGORA, ELE NÃO IRÁ GOSTAR MAIS DE VOCÊ, HERMIONE.

Com fúria, com uma fúria enorme, ela jogou o amuleto no chão.

Pareceu que descia lentamente. Toda a balbúrdia cessou. Os olhos de cada um acompanharam a descida do objeto de bronze, a trajetória de encontro ao solo...

-NÃO – berrou Michael.

O ódio de Úrsula realmente estava fulminante.

Pois o amuleto encontrou o solo e se espatifou em pedaços.

Os cacos de bronze voaram por todos os lados.

Uma forte luz prateada irradiou-se do corpo de Christian Baker no mesmo momento em que o amuleto se partiu. Uma alma, sim, uma alma prateada, a alma de Michael, pairou sobre o corpo, berrando, se debatendo...

E explodiu.

Explodiu em pedaços de luz prateada, assim como os cacos do amuleto.

E os fiapinhos desapareceram com o vento.

Era o fim da maldição de Michael Evans.

* * *

Um silêncio seguiu-se ao barulho dos cacos e aos gritos da alma de Michael Evans. Um silêncio que tranqüilizou a alma de todos, que pareceu tirar um peso da alma de cada um.

O bastão com o crânio na ponta começou a brilhar em seguida, atraindo novamente a atenção de todos. Pelos olhos do crânio, a alma prateada da Sra. Hubbard saiu, voando em direção à porta, indo embora, acompanhando o movimento do vento. Harry supôs que estivesse indo de encontro ao próprio corpo, que estaria em algum lugar...

Úrsula, apesar de toda a sua loucura, percebeu que a mãe havia alcançado a liberdade e sorriu.

-Finalmente, mamãe... Livre... Papai ficará tão contente – murmurou ela, que levantou os olhos para Rony em seguida. – Por que você me enganou, meu amor? Por que mentiu, dizendo que aquele não era o amuleto da maldição de Michael?

Rony olhou indeciso para os amigos. Depois olhou novamente para a garota, que cobrava uma resposta. Torceu os dedos, pensando em alguma coisa convincente para dizer.

-Foi bom, por um lado, o que você fez. Mamãe não merecia mais ficar ali. Obrigado, meu amor. No mundo todo só você e ela importam para mim. Papai, nem tanto... Mas ele me ajudou também. O problema será convencê-lo de manter seus parentes no emprego. Terei que mentir, mais ainda não sei como. Como convencê-lo de que Voldemort ainda ordenou a contratação dos Weasley?

-Como é que é? – indagou Rony, com a testa franzida. – Quer dizer que, para empregar meu pai e meus irmãos, você disse para o seu pai que era uma ordem de Voldemort?

-Sim – falou Úrsula, entusiasmada, batendo palminhas. – Viu o que eu sou capaz de fazer por você? Ele acreditou, é claro, achou que era necessária a contratação para manter a alma de minha mãe segura, ele estranhou de ínicio, é claro, mas eu disse que Voldemort precisava dos Weasley por perto, para vigiá-los.

Rony estava abobalhado. A loucura de Úrsula não tinha limites.

-Agora ficaremos juntos para sempre – ela aproximou-se dele e tocou-lhe o rosto. Rony a olhava com uma expressão enojada, mas ela parecia nem perceber. – Você não liga mais pra ela mesmo – e olhou com desdém para Mione. – Agora somos eu e você.

Sem perder tempo, Úrsula colou os lábios nos de Rony.

Experimentou aquela sensação que tanto imaginou como seria... A sua boca, que fora reservada para a daquele garoto, finalmente a encontrava. Grudavam-se, esfregavam-se, lábio com lábio, uma sensação maravilhosa, Úrsula nunca imaginara que fosse tão intensa...

Seu Rony estava ali, rosto colado contra o seu, selando o encontro dos lábios, se existiam almas gêmeas, aqueles eram lábios gêmeos, ela tinha certeza, pois a sensação era muito intensa...

Não durou mais do que três segundos, mas para Úrsula, o breve momento tornou-se imenso, um momento de sonho.

-NÃO – vociferou Rony, empurrando-a.

Úrsula não compreendeu. Rony atravessou o mausoléu e foi até Hermione, a grande rival de Úrsula.

Ele passou um braço sobre o ombro de Mione, e os dois ficaram juntinhos, olhando para a garota.

-Meu grande amor é a Mione.

Aquelas palavras causaram um efeito devastador em Úrsula, tanto que fez com que Rony se arrependesse logo depois de tê-las dito. Lágrimas surgiram nos olhos da garota, que expressava uma revolta sem tamanho.

-Então aquela história de amuleto com a "Maldição do Amor" era uma mentira? – perguntou ela. – RESPONDAM!

Todos estavam mudos, de olhos arregalados.

-Tudo para que eu quebrasse aquela porcaria de amuleto! – berrou ela. – RONY, VOCÊ ME _ENGANOU!_

Hermione colava-se mais ao garoto, como se pedisse proteção. Harry, vendo o estado dos dois, tentou ajudar, apaziguar a situação.

-Úrsula, tenha calma – pediu.

A garota virou a cabeça rapidamente para ele. A onda dourada de cabelos pareceu flutuar com o movimento. E aqueles olhos grudaram-se em Harry.

-NÃO ME PEÇA CALMA, POTTER – vociferou ela. – E nem pense em me julgar, pois saiba que a sua namoradinha anda fazendo coisas muito piores quando você não está perto dela.

Harry olhou para Gina. A namorada mexeu-se inquietamente ante o seu olhar.

-Pois saiba que ela anda traindo você! E sabe com quem? Com _Draco Malfoy!_

Harry olhou novamente para Gina. Ela fitava o chão. Depois olhou para Draco, que tinha o olhar postado em algum ponto da parede. Mas ele não podia acreditar em Úrsula. Ela armara tanto para afastar Rony e Hermione... Por que acreditaria numa coisa que ela dissesse? Se tudo o que saía daquela boca era uma armação?

Decidido, ele olhou para a garota.

-Por que acreditaria nisso? Não tente me enganar. Eu sei que é mentira!

Para surpresa do garoto, o sorriso da garota não desapareceu, como ocorreu todas as vezes que alguma armação dela era descoberta. Não. Ele continuou cruel, branco, brilhante, mas decididamente _cruel._

-É a mais absoluta verdade. Mas, se você não confia em mim, saiba que houve outra testemunha dessa traição que ocorreu aqui, nesse templo. Uma testemunha que estava em minhas mãos naquele momento – Harry olhou para Mione, que estava cabisbaixa – mas que agora não está mais, portanto tem opinião livre. Pergunte para ela se estou mentindo.

-Hermione – começou Harry. A amiga levantou os olhos, que, para surpresa de Harry, estavam úmidos. – É verdade o que a Úrsula está dizendo?

Mione mordeu o lábio.

-VAMOS, HERMIONE! RESPONDA! – berrou Úrsula. – DIGA O QUE VOCÊ VIU! VOCÊ NÃO É TODA CERTINHA? DONA DA VERDADE? POIS ENTÃO DIGA _O QUE VOCÊ VIU_!

* * *

Duas lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto de Hermione, que olhou para Gina, tão nervosa quanto ela. Depois, olhou para Harry. Os olhos verdes do amigo clamavam pela verdade. Ela não conseguiria mentir diante do olhar decidido do amigo, que confiava tanto nela.

-DIGA A VERDADE! – insistiu Úrsula. – SEJA LEAL À SUA AMIZADE. DIGA A TRAIÇÃO QUE VOCÊ PRESENCIOU.

Hermione suspirou. E confirmou:

-É verdade.

Harry passou a mão sobre os cabelos, inconformado. Enquanto estava desnorteado, enquanto sua mente tentava assimilar que aquela traição realmente ocorreu, as palavras gélidas de Úrsula, provocativas, ecoavam em seus ouvidos.

-Ela traiu você, Harry Potter, e com quem? Draco Malfoy, seu rival de longa data! E foi um grande beijo, um beijo, digamos, _apaixonado_, dado com vontade. Com sofreguidão... _Apaixonado... Draco e Gina, Gina e Draco..._

Ela riu. Gina chorava em seu canto, assim como Hermione. Draco mantinha-se sério, e Harry sentia um vazio por dentro, uma tristeza misturada com decepção.

-Está vendo, Harry? – novamente a voz perturbadora, a voz de Úrsula Hubbard. – Existem pessoas capazes de coisas piores do que eu por amor. E havia uma pessoa dessas bem do seu lado.

Finalmente ele olhou para Gina. Lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos.

-Por que você fez isso comigo? Estávamos começando tão bem. Tão felizes. Por que, Gina?

-Perdão – pediu a garota com a voz fraca, sufocada pelas lágrimas.

-Não. Não vai dar. É o fim, Gina. Isso passou dos limites do aceitável. Draco Malfoy... Eu pensei que você o tinha esquecido!

-Foi um deslize – murmurou ela.

-Não quero saber – interrompeu Harry inconformado. – É o fim do nosso namoro. Acabou.

Úrsula observou satisfeita o efeito que ela esperava para sua artimanha.

-Não espere o mesmo de nós dois, Úrsula – desafiou Rony, nervoso pela atitude maligna da garota. – Eu nunca mais quero saber de você. E, nós dois, você não conseguirá separar. Nada conseguirá separar eu e a Hermione.

Úrsula sorriu e respondeu, lenta e friamente:

-A não ser a _morte_.

* * *

_(Pausa...)_

_

* * *

_

Todos se assustaram ao ouvirem as palavras da garota. Palavras pronunciadas em um claro sinal de ameaça. Hermione e Rony estremeceram.

-Úrsula – começou Rony, engolindo em seco, arrependido de a ter provocado. – Não faça uma besteira... Pense bem...

-Pensar bem? – perguntou a jovem transtornada. – Eu andei _pensando bem _por muito tempo, pensando em novas e novas artimanhas para separá-los. E nada adiantou. Você não consegue esquece-la de jeito nenhum! Nem me amar! Qual a única maneira? Qual é? Claro que é a morte. A _morte_, que separa os casais. Só com a Hermione a sete palmos debaixo da terra para separar vocês dois!

-Úrsula, isso é loucura – tentou alertar Rony, tarde demais.

A garota avançara na direção de Hermione como um touro enraivecido. Esticou os braços e apertou os ombros de Hermione com furor, empurrando a garota impotente de encontro com a parede. A cabeça de Mione chocou-se com força, e a garota sentiu uma grande dor espalhando-se pelo crânio.

-SINTA A DOR... SINTA! – berrou Úrsula. Mione tentava desvencilhar-se, mas a força de Úrsula era impressionante. Novamente o crânio de Hermione chocou-se com a parede. Ela sentiu-se entontecer.

Cerrou os olhos e percebeu que o impacto só não foi maior pela chegada dos amigos, que tentavam conter Úrsula, segurando os braços dela.

-Solte-a, pare com isso – pediu Rony, puxando o braço da louca.

-Úrsula, isso é loucura – disse Harry, ajudando Rony. – Kevin, Draco, venham aqui ajudar também, ou ela vai matar a Mione!

A dupla aproximou-se, fazendo força no mesmo braço que Harry e Rony. Úrsula segurava a cabeça de Hermione pelos lados, firmemente a prendendo pelos cabelos. Um novo movimento estava a caminho, mas, por mais furiosa que estivesse, não pôde com a força dos quatro rapazes.

Eles retiraram uma das mãos, que já ia retornar para a cabeça de Mione, mas foi contida por Kevin. Os outros três cuidaram de soltar a outra mão. Novamente, a força de Úrsula não foi párea. Finalmente eles conseguiram segurar as mãos da garota, afastando-a de Hermione, que estava ofegante, encostada na parede.

Rony foi até a namorada, preocupado.

-Você está bem?

-Um pouco zonza... e minha cabeça está dolorida... Mas vai passar, poderia ter sido pior... Obrigada.

-Fiquei tão preocupado – disse Rony, enlaçando a garota num abraço carinhoso.

Novamente, a ação que Rony tomou foi um erro. Aquilo recarregou o ódio de Úrsula, que estava imobilizada por Harry, Draco e Kevin. Com um chute para trás, ela levou a nocaute o imobilizador às suas costas, atingindo o baixo ventre. Era Kevin Wallace, que logo caiu de dor. Harry e Rony seguraram mais firmemente os braços dela. Porém, rapidamente, Úrsula provou que duas pessoas realmente não conseguiam conte-la, desvencilhou-se dos dois, e foi novamente em direção ao casal assustado, embora seus olhos fulminassem apenas Hermione, novamente como um touro, como se Hermione fosse um lenço vermelho.

Rony colocou-se à frente de Mione, para defende-la.

-Você não tocará nela, Úrsula – vociferou ele. – Só passando por cima de mim.

-Desculpe, querido, mas é isso que eu terei que fazer – ela socou o rosto de Rony e depois o empurrou com força para o lado, limpando o caminho até a sua rival.

Os olhos das duas encontraram-se. Mione gelou. Podia sentir as faíscas de ódio indo até os olhos dela. Mione olhou discretamente por trás de Úrsula, vendo que Harry, Kevin e Draco vinham em sua direção, ajudar. Estaria salva.

Como ela supôs, Úrsula a segurou pelos cabelos. Mas enganou-se ao esperar uma nova tentativa de mata-la batendo o seu crânio contra a parede. Úrsula simplesmente segurou firme em seus cabelos e começou a andar bem rápido.

O corpo de Hermione foi obrigado a acompanhar. O corpo deslizou pela parede e acompanhou a jovem enraivecida. A dor nos cabelos era enorme. Lágrimas de dor escaparam pelos olhos de Hermione, que via os amigos aproximando-se, enquanto deslizava pelo chão de pedra.

Úrsula parecia não ligar para nada do que estava acontecendo. Apenas caminhava com Hermione. As duas fizeram a curva para passarem pela porta. Úrsula virou com tudo para o lado oposto no lado de fora, e a cabeça de Hermione chocou-se furiosamente contra a lateral da porta.

Ela sentiu o nariz arder e um jorro de sangue começar a escorrer. Seu corpo ficara preso, e Úrsula continuava investindo, como se tentasse avançar.

-Que droga – reclamou ela, vendo que Hermione ficara presa.

A cada vez que tentava avançar, a cabeça de Mione chocava-se contra a lateral. O sangue já se espalhava pelo rosto, e ela sentia novos ardores na testa e na boca. Úrsula a segurava como se segurasse um boneco.

Ela sentiu mãos a puxarem do lado oposto ao de Úrsula. Eram os garotos tentando salva-la.

-Ai, ai – berrava Mione, já que Úrsula não largava dos seus cabelos, e a pressão que os garotos faziam aumentava ainda mais a dor.

Harry pareceu perceber o fato, pois mandou que os garotos parassem.

-Temos que nos concentrar em Úrsula – falou ele.

O rosto de Mione passou pelo batente da porta e ela foi arrastada um pouco mais, levando consigo um rastro de sangue. Seu olhar era vago, ela sentia dores por toda a cabeça, umas pontadas desagradáveis nas costas.

Subitamente parou de ser arrastada.

-PAREM AGORA – berrou Úrsula para os garotos.

Todos obedeceram. Esqueceram-se completamente de recuperarem as varinhas nos bolsos de Michael e esqueceram-se também que Úrsula estava desmaiada quando ele as tomou de cada um deles. Agora, pelo esquecimento de todos, Úrsula era a única que estava armada, e com a varinha apontada para todos eles.

-Fiquem parados – ordenou ela. – Você, Hermione, levante-se.

Hermione continuou caída. As dores eram fortes demais, intensas, e sua cabeça rodopiava.

-LEVANTE-SE – gritou Úrsula.

Hermione continou lá, esparramada, sentindo o sangue ainda fluindo dos cortes. Uma nova pontada de dor percorreu suas terminações nervosas quando ela foi obrigada a levantar-se.

-Eu... mandei... você... LEVANTAR! – falou Úrsula, enquanto a levantava, segurando-a pelos cabelos. Mione ajoelhou-se, tonta. A pressão nos cabelos continou e, gemendo de dor, ela levantou lentamente, sentindo como se os cabelos estivessem sendo arrancados de sua cabeça.

Por seu olhar zonzo, ela viu o porque do pânico dos amigos, o porque da ânsia desesperada de liberta-la das garras de Úrsula.

Elas estavam na beirada do poço de espinhos.

Por seu olhar ligeiramente embaçado, ela via as pontas afiadas daqueles espinhos metálicos, com corpos compridos, semelhantes a lanças gigantes. As pontas afiadas brilhavam, preparadíssimas.

Sim, preparadíssimas, pois Mione não teve dúvidas da intenção de Úrsula ali, principalmente após a ameaça pronunciada na outra sala.

Ela iria jogar Hermione lá dentro.

-Está vendo onde você vai parar? – sussurrou a voz de Úrsula. Aquele hálito quente próximo ao ouvido provocou um arrepio de medo em Hermione. – Alguns desses espinhos atravessarão partes do seu corpo. Nem sei se você terá tempo de sentir as pontas perfurando sua pele, atravessando seus órgãos, mas eu espero que sinta. Sim, que sinta muita dor. Eu não queria fazer isso Hermione, não, não queria...

Ela estava um pouco ao lado de Mione, ainda segurando-a pelos cabelos. Um empurrãozinho e Hermione despencaria.

-Mas é necessário. Só assim Rony poderá esquece-la. Essa é a única alternativa para tirar você do meu caminho.

Mione ouviu o suspiro da garota e pressentiu que aquele seria o momento.

Rony pressentiu a mesma coisa e foi até as duas. Estava pondo em risco a vida de Hermione, mas ela já estava em risco, e, com a sua ajuda, talvez houvesse probabilidades de dar certo.

Ele surpreendeu Úrsula, que deu um salto de surpresa, largando o cabelo de Mione.

A garota perdeu o equilíbrio, e seu corpo foi caindo lentamente em direção ao poço de espinhos.

Rony, agilmente, correu e pegou o corpo desequilibrado de Hermione pela cintura. Ele a enlaçou e tomou impulso para trás, evitando que os dois caíssem no poço.

Os dois, juntinhos, caíram no chão. Foi Úrsula quem os separou, enraivecida. Com a força sobrenatural novamente surgindo, ela chutou o rosto de Rony. O garoto sentiu novamente a dor espalhar-se pela face e mais líquido vermelho espalhar-se pela mesma.

-Desculpe, meu amor, mas isso é necessário.

A dor era terrível. No meio de toda aquela dor, ele viu que Hermione levava dois chutes no rosto.

-EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ – vociferava Úrsula, o cuspe voando a cada sílaba, os chutes ecoando nos ouvidos de Rony como se fossem aplicados nele mesmo. – EU PRECISO ACABAR COM VOCÊ.

Hermione, incapacitada, caiu ajoelhada no chão, descabelada, fraca. As lágrimas misturavam-se com o sangue. O olhar dela encontrou com o de Rony. Era um olhar triste, clamando para que aquele pesadelo definitivamente acabasse.

Rony ajoelhou-se também, tentando se levantar. Hermione, apesar de espancada, não perdeu a honra e levantou-se, unindo cada força que ainda restava, desafiando Úrsula.

Entre seus olhos, cujas pálpebras estavam umedecidas por sangue, ela viu que a louca havia se distanciado um pouco, mas ainda a fitava com o mesmo olhar desnorteado, apontando a varinha para Harry, Kevin e Draco, que os observava.

Harry fez menção de avançar e recuou antes de ser estuporado. O feitiço talvez o atingisse com furor e ele poderia voar para o poço. Não podia arriscar, nem ele nem os outros.

-É melhor ficarem aí mesmo – vociferou Úrsula. – Isso tem que ser resolvido entre nós três, as partes envolvidas.

O trio engoliu em seco.

Rony tentou levantar-se novamente, mas foi nocauteado por outro chute de Úrsula, que lhe atingiu o queixo. Ele cambaleou para trás e caiu. Metade do seu corpo ficou no solo e a outra metade ficou rente ao poço de espinhos. Assustado, ele endireitou-se, entendendo subitamente qual era a intenção de Úrsula ao nocautea-lo.

Ela queria que ele ficasse machucado e não pudesse evitar que empurrasse Mione.

-É aqui, é desse jeito, que tudo vai terminar, Hermione – falou Úrsula. – O começo foi bom para você, mas agora será a minha vez de conquistar o amor. Aqui é o fim.

Úrsula tomou impulso e começou a correr. Correr até o corpo molenga de Hermione.

-E os dois viveram felizes, até que a morte os separe! – berrou a louca. – E a morte sou _eu._

Mione tomou consciência do que ocorria, mas estava demasiado fraca para poder reagir. A morte estava vindo através daqueles cabelos dourados que esvoaçavam, através daquele rosto bondoso, e ela não tinha forças para lutar...

Úrsula estava perto... tão perto... aquele era o _fim_... Úrsula finalmente atingira o seu objetivo...

Rony, ao contrário da namorada, por mais surrado que estivesse, lutou contra as limitações.

Hermione sentiu o corpo de Rony contra o seu, jogando-a para o lado, praticamente arremessando-a, quando Úrsula estava a poucos passos de empurrá-la.

Úrsula chegou atrasada, tropeçando no tornozelo de Rony, que estava caindo no chão junto com Mione.

Não houve nem tempo para equilibrar-se.

Ela caiu com tudo no poço de espinhos.

Houve o ruído da carne sendo atravessada.

O ruído do sangue sendo esguichado em grande volume.

E depois, somente o silêncio...

O silêncio da morte.

O silêncio que sinalizava que aquele era o fim.

O fim de uma vida de loucuras, amor e maldade. O fim de Úrsula Hubbard.

* * *

Aninhada nos braços de Rony, Hermione ouviu todos esses ruídos com um embrulho no estômago.

Harry, Draco e Kevin se encontravam na borda, olhando para baixo, estupefatos. Gina Weasley estava na porta, ainda com os olhos inchados, mas também procurando enxergar o que tinha acontecido.

Mione engoliu em seco e levantou-se, fraca, olhando para o poço.

Afinal, precisava _ver_ para acreditar que o pesadelo teve fim. Todos eles precisavam, mas para ela era uma necessidade muito maior confirmar que tudo havia acabado.

Rony acompanhou-a, envolvendo os ombros dela. Os dois engoliram em seco ao verem a cena brutal que se mostrava no poço.

Ali estava Úrsula Hubbard, com os olhos arregalados, a massa de cabelos dourados esparramados, misturados com a massa de líquido vermelho. Vários espinhos a perfuraram. Havia um no meio do rosto, outros em diversos locais, todos acompanhados por bolas de sangue que atravessaram o tecido da roupa. Nem era possível reconhece-la mais. O corpo estava transformado, acabado, como se nem fosse um ser humano.

Uma das lanças perfurara o meio do peito de Úrsula.

Bem na altura do coração.

Um espinho que perfurara aquele coração que foi capaz de amar demais, mas que também foi capaz de transformar esse amor em ódio e maldade.

-Acabou – suspirou Mione, chorando nos ombros do namorado. Rony, carinhoso, beijou a cabeça da namorada.

-Precisamos sair daqui – falou Harry, olhando somente para Rony, Hermione e Kevin, evitando Draco e Gina. A decepção fora demasiado intensa para que ele os tratasse como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Tudo foi resolvido aqui dentro, mas não sabemos como anda o ataque em Hogsmeade – lembrou Kevin. – Não será arriscado sairmos?

-Acredito que tanto lá fora como aqui dentro, estamos correndo os mesmos riscos – opinou Harry. – Lembrem-se do que vimos no mausoléu. Voldemort dentro do Jardim das Ilusões, lançando a maldição sobre o amuleto, elogiando o local... Eles _conhecem _esse lugar secreto. E o plano era que Michael recuperasse o corpo hoje mesmo, para que se juntasse aos outros. Provavelmente eles virão para cá.

-Nesse caso, é melhor sairmos o quanto antes – disse Rony. – Podemos chegar ao castelo em segurança.

-Eu espero que sim – falou Harry. – Por hoje chega. Já houve riscos e surpresas demais.

Ele lançou um olhar de esguelha para Gina, que fingiu não ter notado. Ela deu as costas para eles, olhando para dentro do mausoléu.

-E o corpo dele? – perguntou. – O que acontecerá agora?

-Retornará para a decomposição normal – respondeu Harry.

-E o pobre James Smith, Harry? – perguntou Mione. – Ele foi enganado por Úrsula, não tinha culpa de nada...

-Acredito que não tem mais jeito. Quando o amuleto foi quebrado, creio que não só a alma de Michael explodiu, mas a que estava dentro do amuleto também, ou seja, a de James. E, mesmo que pudesse sair, não haveria jeito. O corpo dele foi fulminado por um _Avada Kedavra._

-E Christian?

-Bom, apesar de Michael usar o corpo dele a partir da mata, ele o matou no corpo de James. Infelizmente, nada podemos fazer.

-Pobre Christian – suspirou Padma Patil. – Era tão fascinado pela história de Michael Evans, era o único do grupo que acreditava nele, e, vejam só, foi morto pelo ídolo, que estava ao seu lado, dentro do seu melhor amigo, e ele nem percebeu...

-Agora é melhor sairmos – disse Harry. – Espero que saiamos em segurança. Temos que chegar até Dumbledore e contar sobre tudo o que descobrimos. E sobre as vítimas fatais também...

-O problema é como sairemos. Esqueceram que o chão abriu-se e viemos parar aqui embaixo? – lembrou Rony, assustando a todos, que haviam esquecido desse detalhe.

-Realmente – concordou Mione.

-Eu entrei com aquela fera, aquele bicho gosmento, querendo me devorar – falou Kevin. – Falando sério, não lembro do caminho, estava ocupado demais em tentar sobreviver...

Harry estalou os dedos.

-A passagem por trás do caixão, por onde Michael estava nos espionando!

Dito isso, os sete entraram novamente no mausoléu. Draco lembrou das varinhas, e eles tiveram que ir até o corpo esparramado de Christian Baker, e procurar nos bolsos dele por suas respectivas varinhas. Depois, encaminharam-se para o fundo. Todos espiaram o corpo no caixão, que continuava da mesma maneira – e, com um alívio no peito, eles lembraram que ele continuaria ali, até sobrar somente o pó.

A passagem estava entreaberta. Harry deu um empurrãozinho de leve, e ela abriu-se totalmente, revelando uma total escuridão.

-Alguém que esteja com a mão ilesa poderia ajudar na iluminação? – perguntou ele, com um sorrisinho.

Padma adiantou-se, ordenou _Lumus _e, pela luz que saía da varinha, Harry encontrou uma parede logo após a entrada. Ou seja, estavam num apertado corredor. Ele apontou a varinha para a direita, e encontrou outra parede pedra. Apontou para a esquerda, e não havia parede que barrasse o caminho. Ele se abria ainda mais, mergulhando na escuridão.

-Esquerda – apontou ele.

Padma seguiu na frente com a varinha, Harry foi logo atrás, seguido por Rony, Hermione, Draco, Kevin e Gina.

Finalmente surgiu uma luz mais à frente. Eles seguiram, ansiosos, e saíram num pequeno compartimento fracamente iluminado, com uma cadeira, uma escrivaninha e uma prateleira.

Harry espiou a escrivaninha, e encontrou papéis cheio de desenhos coloridos. No primeiro estava o desenho de um garoto gordo caído, com um copo de suco na mão.

-Esse é um desenho do Crabbe? – perguntou Draco.

Harry não respondeu, mas virou para o próximo desenho. Com os olhos arregalados, eles observaram que eram os desenhos de como seria a morte de cada um. Os planos de Michael para cada um, cujo conteúdo ele passou depois para a lista negra.

Acima de cada desenho, havia o nome.

**HERMIONE GRANGER**

No desenho, havia uma menina sobre uma cama, com um cálice ao lado. Do cálice, saía uma seta: _Sonífero. _Após ela beber, no outro desenho ela estava com os olhos fechados, e o assassino aparecia, com um travesseiro na mão, que era comprimido contra o rosto dela. **Fecharás os olhos e não despertarás. O sono da morte te dominará. **

**KEVIN WALLACE**

Um garoto com a boca aberta, com expressão de assombro. Michael estava bem na frente, com a máscara de carnaval, segurando uma faca rente ao pescoço de Kevin. Uma seta para baixo indicava a continuação. Nela, a faca estava cortando o pescoço de Kevin, pois saía uma quantidade enorme de sangue do pescoço. Uma seta indicava: _veia jugular_**Nada de profano irás dizer, pois, dominado de sangue, não conseguirás viver.**

**HARRY POTTER**

O desenho de uma armadura, com uma lança enorme na mão. A lança descia na outra parte, e era cravada no garoto.** Por ter escapado, sua morte será um enigma ainda maior, mais envolvente. Assim ocorrerá com qualquer sobrevivente.**

**GINA WEASLEY**

Era o desenho de uma sala de aula qualquer, e Gina estava sozinha. Michael brandia um feitiço, e, no outro desenho, havia chamas de diversos lados. **Cabelos cor de fogo, sangue cor de fogo. Ambos se misturarão, tu não terás perdão.**

**CHO CHANG**

Aquele estranho objeto cheio de lâminas era atirado e perfurava o desenho da garota com olhos puxados. **De lâminas afiadas ele é formado. Ele gira rapidamente. Tome muito cuidado, quando o sol se pôr no Oriente.**

**CHRISTIAN BAKER**

Na primeira figura, um garoto recortando papéis. Deles saía uma seta: reportagens sobre mim. Na outra, ele cravava a tesoura no corpo de Christian, na barriga e depois no peito. **Aquilo que mais utilizaste, trará seu calvário, sua dor.**

**JAMES SMITH**

Só estava escrito: Avada Kedavra, deve parecer com a minha morte há dezesseis anos. **Tu irás morrer, na escuridão, sem sangue te deixarei, sem dó te matarei.**

**RONALD WEASLEY**

Michael tinha as mãos em torno do pescoço da figura do garoto de cabelos vermelhos, o estrangulando. **Sua morte será feita com minhas próprias mãos.**

**CHARLES SHEPPARD**

Uma cobra escreverdeada saía da varinha de Michael. Uma seta apontava para o próximo passo: a cobra enlaçava o garoto. No último passo, ela o mordia. **Tu honrarás teu lar e por causa dele morrerás.**

**JENNIFER YUMI**

Uma enorme estaca atravessava o corpo da garota e, no outro desenho, setas saíam dos balaços, indicando _balaços errantes._**De sua descendência vem a inteligência. Use-a para tentar descobrir como morrerás, pois eu não direi.**

**LAURIE SAWYER**

Michael estava próximo ao pescoço do desenho de uma garota, e enfiava um dardo no pescoço dela. Embaixo, um desenho mais próximo do dardo, de onde saía a indicação da ponta: _veneno. _**Seu corpo será tomado pelo veneno, após a picada cheia de dor.**

**JANE REYNOLDS**

Havia uma grama verde, e Michael estava sobre a professora, com uma enorme faca. Um círculo negro destacava o centro, como que indicando o local que ele devia atingir. Na outra parte do desenho, fios de um vermelho vivo imitavam tripas. **Sangrarão suas tripas, sob um sol ardente, seu sangue às gramíneas se misturará.**

**DINO THOMAS**

Um simples desenho, no qual um jovem de olhos arregalados estava dentro da água azulada, com os pulsos e pernas amarrados. **Ar, ar, ar... Onde estarás? O procurarás e não o encontrarás. **Logo abaixo, uma observação: **Obs: Não esquecer do sangue.**

**RÚBEO HAGRID**

O desenho barbudo de Hagrid era atacado por um dos monstros semelhantes a lagartixas do Jardim das Ilusões. E, pelo riacho que cortava o desenho, eles notaram que ele estava no jardim. **Alcançarás a dor por meio do que mais gostaste – detalhe: "bichos, monstros".**

**DRACO MALFOY**

O bonequinho loiro do desenho também estava nas dependências do Jardim, mais precisamente no templo, pois eles viam o formato do saguão. Estava cercado por diversos mascarados, que usavam máscaras carnavalescas semelhantes a do próprio Michael. Um deles, porém, tinha uma faca na mão – ou seja, o próprio Michael, cercado por outros, que deviam ser ilusões criadas pelo Jardim. **Como dispuseste de máscaras para viver, assim, também, por elas, irás morrer.**

**PARVATI/PADMA PATIL**

Na primeira figura, duas garotas olhavam assustadas para o desenho de Michael, que segurava um machado em posição de ataque. Na última, as duas cabeças voavam, acompanhadas de um rastro de sangue. **Não terei dó. Serão dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.**

-Então foi aqui, e desse jeito, que ele criou os enigmas – falou Harry, após eles observarem o desenho das gêmeas. – Desenhando um a um, detalhadamente.

-O estranho é não ter o do Professor Snape e o de Pansy – lembrou Draco, justamente dos dois Sonserinos.

-Ah isso explica uma coisa – falou Harry, olhando para Rony e Hermione, que estavam agarradinhos. – Lembram que, após o envio da lista de enigmas, através do meu, que dizia que os sobreviventes não saberiam como iriam morrer, nós supomos que Snape e Pansy, de alguma forma, eram sobreviventes? Nós apenas nos complicamos... Vejam! Michael apenas não tinha criado os enigmas ainda. Tanto que meu incidente com a flecha dourada nem está aqui, e foi depois de Snape.

-Conclusão: esse detalhe não tinha a mínima importância, e a gente apenas encontrou mais coisas para encurarem as nossas mentes já encucadas – falou Rony, divertido, parecendo que estava tentando animar o ambiente e esquecer tudo de ruim que acontecera momentos antes.

-Foi aqui que ele criou todo o seu joguinho da morte – disse Harry. – Agora vejo que o nosso caminho termina aqui. Se ele entrou aqui por outro caminho que não foi o que nós entramos, então deve haver uma passagem para a superfície... Ah, achei!

Um alçapão abria-se no teto do cubículo. Em seguida, os olhos de Harry pousaram numa escadinha de pedaços de madeira, pregados na parede, que levavam direto para a passagem.

-É por aqui, vamos – falou ele, novamente sentindo-se como um "líder" que os outros esperavam seguir. Harry estendeu as mãos para se apoiar no primeiro degrau, mas se lembrou de sua mão quebrada.

-Vai ser difícil para você subir aí, Harry – falou Mione.

-Mas eu tenho que subir. Olha, vou ter que subir apenas com uma das mãos. Estou com receio de cair lá de cima... Por favor, alguém suba bem atrás de mim, para o caso de acontecer algum incidente.

Ele respirou fundo e estendeu a mão para o segundo degrau, pousando os pés no primeiro. Tomou impulso para avançar. Conseguiu, com muito custo, subir um degrau. Suas costelas ardiam com pontadas agudas, e a mão esquerda, obrigada a sustentar todo o esforço físico, começava a protestar com uma dorzinha chata. Mas Harry concentrou-se no objetivo de sair dali, depositou todo o seu pensamento e a sua força nesse propósito. Isso deu gás para que ele avançasse, passando por cima da dor, subindo degrau após degrau, Rony subindo logo atrás. Finalmente a escada terminou e eles saíram em um aposento apertadíssimo. Logo depois surgiram Hermione, Gina, Padma, Kevin e Draco.

-Onde estamos? – perguntou Padma, ofegante, acendendo a varinha novamente e iluminando o pequenino aposento, que estava apertado e abafado com os sete corpos que se espremiam dentro dele.

-Provavelmente este é um compartimento secreto, igual à parede do mausoléu – opinou Harry.

-Se for igual, basta empurrar – falou Rony, colocando a mão sobre a pedra. Ela deslizou suavemente, revelando a eles o saguão dourado do templo, que agora não tinha mais as enormes paredes que despencaram do teto.

Essa lembrança estava viva nas mentes de todos, que hesitaram em sair do espaço secreto.

-Será que se sairmos... Ficaremos presos e cairemos novamente? – perguntou Mione, traduzindo a hesitação de todos em palavras.

-Acho que não – respondeu Harry.

-Não sei porque, mas esse _"acho"_ está um tanto incômodo para mim... – falou Rony.

-Ok, _acredito _que não – consertou Harry. – Afinal, Kevin e Draco passaram pelo saguão antes de todos chegarmos e nenhuma parede despencou. Creio que o que aconteceu foi ordem do Michael, ou ele acionou discretamente uma alavanca, afinal, estava ao nosso lado.

-Mas um monstro nojento me pegou – recordou Kevin.

-Falando em monstros – disse Padma – será que estamos livres de todos eles após a maldição de Michael terminar?

-Não – respondeu Mione. – Isso não tem nada a ver com a maldição. O lugar já criava ilusões, mas foi incrementado com maldades por Voldemort, assim como vimos na lembrança de Michael.

-Então corremos os mesmos riscos? – perguntou Draco, num tom de receio.

-Sim – falou Hermione. – Mas temos que sair. De qualquer jeito. É melhor nos apressarmos antes que uma dessas criaturas apareça.

Eles atravessaram o saguão às pressas. Esqueceram-se das paredes que caíram do teto da outra vez, passaram despreocupados em relação a isso, já que agora a maior preocupação era que encontrassem uma criatura gosmenta com fome, ávida por sangue, pelo corpo deles.

Nada ocorreu na travessia do saguão. As escadas de pedra, antes tomadas por espinhos, estavam lisinhas, e eles também as desceram com tranqüilidade.

Foi no final da escadaria que algo estranho ocorreu.

O corpo de cada um bambeou. Instintivamente, eles levaram as mãos à testa, confusos. Uma dor lancinante percorreu cada cérebro. As visões tornaram-se embaçadas.

E todos eles não estavam mais no Jardim das Ilusões.

Estavam num deserto.

Na mente de Harry, ele via Gina, sorrindo para ele, chamando-o para acompanha-la...

"_Não... Não estou vendo isso... Isso é uma ilusão... Isso é uma mentira... Essa não é Gina, eu não estou aqui"._

Harry concentrou-se, não querendo iludir-se:

_-ISSO NÃO ESTÁ ACONTECENDO – _berrou ele, e a Gina falsa e o deserto desapareceram num furacão de cores.

Ele olhou ao redor. Todos estavam com expressões de bobos. Com assombro, ele compreendeu o que precisavam fazer para destruir aquele poder horrível do jardim.

-_Nem tudo o que parece é. _Devemos acreditar nisso! – exclamou ele.

Harry bateu na cabeça de cada um deles, despertando-os, confusos. Mas notou que precisava ser rápido. Novas imagens teimavam em entrar em sua mente novamente.

-Devemos _acreditar que isso não existe _– falou ele, com ênfase nas palavras.

-O que?

-Para destruir as ilusões, para destruir a magia desse jardim. Vamos, todos de mãos dadas!

Eles deram-se as mãos, um ao lado do outro. Aquele era o momento de esquecer desavenças, e unir-se no mesmo propósito. Todos eles, juntos.

-Fechem os olhos, e concentrem-se.

Eles concentraram-se. Ouviram os passos dos monstros, o esgar deles, mas o poder da mente, de alguma forma, fez com que o barulho desaparecesse. Um calor aproximou-se, os heliopatas estavam perto, mas eles não conseguiram toca-los, e, de repente, o calor desapareceu. Eles continuaram com as mentes concentradas de que tudo aquilo não existia, e _podiam ouvir _coisas morrendo, as ilusões perdendo as forças, a magia daquele lugar se dissipando devido à força de vontade de sete jovens mentes.

Tudo de ruim que existia ali estava se acabando. Eles _sentiam_ isso.

Quando nenhum ruído foi ouvido, eles abriram os olhos.

Sentiram gotas de chuva caindo do céu, gotas refrescantes, e por trás da cortina de pingos de água, eles viam o mesmo templo dourado, mas este agora estava diferente, de uma forma que nenhum deles podia explicar.

A terrível magia do templo havia se acabado.

E eles sentiram-se seguros. Começaram a caminhar pelo jardim, no mais absoluto silêncio, em direção a saída, mantendo aquele mesmo contato, enquanto a chuva encharcava os corpos.

Aquela água era bem vinda por todos. Na grama molhada, os passos respingavam nas poças, subindo gotículas. O som da chuva, o frescor da água, limpava a alma de cada um. Eles sentiam aquilo como o sinal de que tudo estava acabado, que a paz finalmente chegara.

Uma purificação para todos os corações daqueles jovens que, de mãos dadas, molhados, com água pingando pelos cabelos, caminhavam para a saída do jardim.

* * *

Foi muito curioso quando eles perceberam que, fora dos limites dos jardins, não havia sequer uma garoa. A chuva se limitara ao Jardim, como se tivesse vindo somente para eles.

Embora a preocupação com os bruxos de Hogsmeade, tanto da guarda quanto da população, fosse grande, todos – sim, porque, depois da união no jardim, a decisão não cabia somente a Harry – decidiram correr até o castelo de Hogwarts. Havia muitos ferimentos a serem tratados, e o perigo por ali ainda podia ser grande.

Na estrada, Harry arriscou um olhar na direção do povoado. Um silêncio inquietante pairava sobre ele. Um silêncio que o deixou nauseado, e o atingiu mais do que se ele tivesse ouvido gritos.

Um silêncio que lembrava a morte.

* * *

-Então, resumindo, vocês descobriram que Michael Evans era o pseudônimo de Régulo Black, que Voldemort prendeu a alma da mãe de Úrsula num bastão, obrigou a garota a ajuda-lo, ela convenceu James Smith, um falso corajoso que aceitou em troca de benefícios, ele libertou a alma de Régulo, que foi para o corpo dele e ficou até essa noite, quando ele trocou de corpo e entrou no de Christian Baker, aí vocês enganaram Úrsula que, com ódio, destruiu o amuleto, e também morreu logo depois, tentando assassinar Hermione.

Era Dumbledore quem resumia o que ouvira dos sete garotos exaustos e molhados, que estavam em sua sala, e o haviam procurado assim que entraram no castelo.

-Sim – confirmou Harry. – Isso foi tudo. Achei bom procurar o senhor, mesmo que os culpados não possam mais ser presos. E os corpos de algumas vítimas estão lá no templo, assim como o de Úrsula, Christian Baker e o do próprio Michael.

-Fico grato por terem vindo aqui – falou o diretor. – Pegaremos os corpos e contarei a todos quem era o culpado das mortes. Quanto a Úrsula, eu sei que Rony e Hermione não a jogaram naquele poço, mas isso poderia gerar certas perguntas. É melhor que seja divulgado que ela morreu pelas mesmas mãos que todos os outros, pelas mãos de Michael Evans.

-Mas o senhor acredita na gente, não é?

-Claro que sim, srta Granger. Eu vi muito sobre Úrsula naquela sala. Não duvido que ela foi capaz de tentar joga-la no poço de lanças.

-É que é um pouco difícil de acreditar, nós compreendemos – falou Mione. – Afinal, Úrsula se meteu nessa história de Michael Evans por amor à mãe. Quem não conheceu o outro lado dela poderia pensar que ela não teria coragem de me matar.

-Mas Úrsula realmente não era má pessoa – disse Dumbledore, serenamente, transmitindo sabedoria. – Ela amava demais, o amor que ela devotava pela mãe era muito grande, mas, sobretudo, o que ela devotava por Rony. O esforço que ela fez por Rony foi muito grande. Envolveu-se em tramóias, assassinato, tentou infringir as leis da magia com uma Poção do Amor, quebrou o amuleto, tentou matar Hermione... Tudo _por amor. _Se Úrsula fosse uma pessoa gananciosa, que me perdoem os dois sonserinos presentes, ela nunca seria selecionada para a Grifinória, e sim para Sonserina. Tudo o que ela fez foi por causa de Rony.

O rapaz deu um suspiro prolongado.

-Sei que é difícil aceitar, mas não se culpe por tudo o que ela fez. Você não teve culpa. Não amava Úrsula, o que podia fazer? Acredito que esse amor doentio iria continuar por anos e anos. Não gostaria de dizer isso, mas a verdade é que a morte era o único destino para Úrsula. Estava muito enlouquecida pelo amor, e não iria desistir. A única coisa que poderia segura-la era a morte. Uma mulher apaixonada de uma forma tão intensa, mesmo que seja uma adolescente, pode ser muito prejudicial.

-Eu convivi com ela de uns tempos pra cá – disse Malfoy – e fui notando as transformações... Ela realmente tornou-se uma pessoa transtornada. E, após a morte de Rogério, ela ficou um pouco nervosa, como se receasse... Mas hoje tenho certeza que não hesitaria em matar Hermione. Estava indo mata-la, aliás, mas aí caiu.

-As pessoas mudam, sr Malfoy. Transformam-se, infelizmente, algumas, para pior. Outras nos surpreendem – os olhos azuis pousaram em Harry. – Você me surpreendeu muito, Harry, revelando uma característica para mim desconhecida. Você foi um sábio detetive, encontrou as respostas. Assim como seus inseparáveis amigos, claro, Rony e Hermione. Nesse primeiro contato que tiveram com investigações, vocês foram incríveis! Confiei muito em vocês, algo me dizia que vocês descobririam tudo. Até que Michael era Régulo vocês descobriram, sem que eu precisasse contar! Realmente astutos e inteligentes.

Os três sorriram.

-Todos que estão aqui, nesta sala, devem respirar aliviados. São vencedores, sobreviventes de um terrível massacre. Correram riscos em todos os momentos desde que Michael foi libertado. Felizmente, estão aqui. Vivos. Devem passar por cima de qualquer desavença que haja entre vocês, pois estão unidos pela vitória. Continuem sempre unidos, pois, através da maldição de Michael, vocês puderam perceber como a vida é frágil. Vivam em harmonia para que, no momento da partida, nada de mal exista dentro de voces. Se a maldição foi feita para Michael aprender a matar, eu espero que ela os tenha ensinado a amar.

"Acho que eu já falei demais. Olhem para vocês, parecem exaustos! É melhor irem dormir. Deixem as preocupações de lado por um momento. Tiveram um dia cheio, e creio que pareça ser o mais longo de suas vidas. Um capítulo amargo de suas vidas, que até terminou bem, mas que deve ter valido como nove!".

-Realmente, parece ter passado vários dias – concordou Mione, relembrando a fuga em Azkaban e todo o resto.

-Vão descansar. O repouso será um bálsamo para o corpo de cada um de vocês.

* * *

Os sobreviventes foram descansar daquele longo dia. Sim, sobreviventes, eles tinham o orgulho de pensar neles próprios com essa palavra. Acalmava, os fazia suspirar de alívio.

Os únicos em desconforto eram Harry, Draco e Gina.

Harry, abraçado com o travesseiro, apertando a fronha, pensava, com os olhos úmidos, por que Gina o traíra no templo.

Draco, com as mãos cruzadas debaixo da nuca, fitando o teto do dormitório, pensava qual seria a decisão da bela jovem. Como ela reagiria após o beijo, após ser desmascarada na frente de Harry?

Gina olhava-se no pequenino espelho que retirara de sua bolsinha. Fitava os próprios olhos, ainda inchados pelas lágrimas, seu rosto, e sentia vergonha da própria imagem refletida. Sentia-se um lixo por ter traído o namorado.

Mas seu coração, seu sentimento, era um ponto de interrogação para ela mesma.

Tanto por Harry quanto por Draco seu coração batia forte.

Como se decidir entre o garoto de óculos redondos e o garoto de cabelos dourados?

Ela não sabia... Não sabia... Mas _tinha _que se decidir.

Mergulhando nos próprios olhos refletidos, ela tentava compreender o abismo de seu coração, tentava escolher, tomar a decisão certa.

Após muita reflexão, ela fechou o espelho, tomando a decisão mais importante de sua vida.

A decisão entre Harry e Draco.

* * *

**NA: Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e dos primeiros finais definidos... Agora só falta o EPÍLOGO, A ESCOLHA DE GINA, que traz também os finais dos outros personagens... Reviews, por favor! Comentem e palpitem sobre qual seria a decisão mais sábia de Gina!**


	44. EPÍLOGO A escolha de Gina

**CAPÍTULO 44**

_**EPÍLOGO/A escolha de Gina**_

Durante a manhã do dia seguinte, Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina, Draco, Kevin e Padma foram conferir, ao lado da Professora Minerva, os resultados do ataque em Hogsmeade, fazendo uma visita ao vilarejo.

A primeira visão do povoado decepcionou Harry.

As ruas estavam imundas, vitrinas estavam rachadas, algumas até quebradas e corpos cobertos por lençóis as empesteavam. Os habitantes que sobreviveram à devastação observavam-nos cautelosos das janelas. Por entre as cortinas rosadas de uma casinha, Harry vislumbrou um rosto assustado de uma jovem bruxa e de uma criança, ainda inocente demais para entender o que havia acontecido.

A guarda de Hogsmeade continuava lá. Um dos bruxos da guarda vinha na direção deles, e Harry logo reconheceu Lupin.

-Horrível, não é? – suspirou o bruxo, lançando um olhar melancólico para os corpos cobertos no chão.

-Muito horrível – falou Minerva. – E pensar que quase conseguimos evitar...

-Não podemos nos culpar dessa maneira – falou Lupin. – Poderia ter sido muito pior. Alguns bruxos ainda foram alertados, graças ao aviso antecipado que Hermione nos forneceu – ele lançou um simpático olhar para a jovem. – Infelizmente, como sempre, perdemos algumas vidas...

-Alguém da guarda? – perguntou Rony. – O Professor Dumbledore chegou a nos dizer que tudo estava bem com vocês, mas...

-Sim, tudo bem com os que vocês conhecem, mas... – Lupin engoliu em seco. – Uma das nossas bruxas, Alexis Slatter, foi fulminada por um Avada Kedavra.

-Meu Deus – Mione deixou escapar.

-Sim, e Michael Curtis, um bruxo canadense, também... Mas tudo isso é de se esperar num ataque tão violento quanto o de ontem... Eles também violaram algumas casas, as invadiram... Houve bruxos pulando de janelas, uns escondendo os filhos em proteção nas casas, e sendo mortos aqui, no meio da rua, como esses pobres infelizes.

"Mas a guerra é isso. Famílias destruídas, corpos por todo lado, pessoas feridas, não só por fora quanto por dentro. A guerra é uma destruição de corpos e de amor. Fico pensando nos órfãos, pobres crianças indefesas, nas mães que perdem seus filhos, tudo por culpa do poderoso Voldemort, que, por conta de seu objetivo, é capaz de exterminar vidas inocentes".

"Ainda bem que Régulo não conseguiu se juntar a eles. Que vocês conseguiram barrá-lo. Senão, seria outro capaz de matar milhares de pessoas".

"Esse é o retrato da guerra. O triste retrato da guerra. No dia em que todos, vejam bem, _todos _os bruxos pararem para pensar nesses resultados tão tristes, elas nunca mais existirão. No dia em que todos se juntarem por um só ideal".

-Sim, nós sabemos disso – falou Harry.

* * *

Com a permissão da professora, eles puderam passear por um tempo em Hogsmeade. 

O grupo de sete adolescentes subia uma colina coberta de muito verde. O dia estava lindo e a temperatura bastante agradável para aquela estação.

Parecia que o dia lindo vinha como uma recompensa, que o sol irradiava mais raios para combinar com a felicidade de cada um.

No pico da colina, eles pararam e ficaram um tempo olhando para o horizonte.

Quem quebrou o silêncio foi Gina, chamando Harry e Draco para acompanha-la. Os dois se entreolharam, mas acabaram aceitando.

O resto do grupo continuou no pico, e o trio apenas desceu um pouco a ladeira.

Gina respirou fundo, olhando de Harry para Draco. Remexia os dedos, nervosa. Finalmente, com uma nova tomada de ar, começou a falar:

-Meus sentimentos, quero que vocês compreendam, é um mistério até para mim. Sabe, estive muito confusa até ontem à noite. Quando conheci Harry, nasceu um amor muito bonito. Eu era tão pequena, e muitos poderiam dizer que eu não podia saber ainda o que era amar, mas eu sabia. O que eu sentia por aquele garotinho com os cabelos negros, óculos de aros redondos, olhos verdes, era _amor. _Senão, o que mais poderia fazer meu coração disparar daquela maneira? Era amor, fosse qual fosse a concepção que os adultos davam para a palavra. Para mim era amor. Quantas coisas segredadas para o meu diário, quantos sonhos escondidos em minha mente, guardados a sete chaves, mas, como todo amor, quanto mais se tenta esconder, mais se nota. E eu avancei, mandei um poeminha para você, Harry, lembra? Nada adiantou, mas o amor persistia. E pude concretiza-lo e transferi-lo do mundo dos sonhos para o mundo real durante esse ano. Porém, nesse ano, antes de Harry, Draco Malfoy me procurou. E foi aí que, meu coração que era tão decidido, meus sentimentos que eram tão compreendidos por mim mesma, e destinados apenas para uma pessoa, mudaram.

"Cansada de tentar, comecei a namorar em segredo com Draco. Novamente meus sentimentos envolveram-se com intensidade. Uma paixão intensa, que fez com que eu quebrasse as regras do pudor e deixasse ser tocada por um sonserino, filho de um Comensal. Alguém que antes me odiava. Fui por impulso, mas Draco também errou, afinal, estava participando de um plano de Úrsula. Porém, depois de um tempo, deixei-me envolver de verdade, e você também, Draco. E foi incrível. Mas tive que terminar ao tornar-se público. Sofri bastante. Chorei, chorei, mas tinha que me afastar. E aí, finalmente, eis que surge Harry Potter, finalmente gostando de mim".

"Começamos a namorar. A magia de ter você ali comigo, Harry, era tão grande... Nem posso descrever a felicidade. Era a realização dos meus mais lindos sonhos, a erradicação de minhas lágrimas de dor pelo amor não correspondido, que foram transformadas em lágrimas de felicidade. Sentir-me nos seus braços, envolvida, sentir o seu beijo, nossa, foi tudo para mim. Mas não era a mesma coisa que seria se fosse antes de Draco. Minha mente atrevida acabava fazendo comparações, no beijo, no perfume, no abraço... Sofri muito, pois fiquei dividida entre vocês dois. Por isso que vacilei no templo, Harry, vacilei no sentimento de confiança que existia entre nós".

-Esqueça aquilo, Gina – falou Harry. – Após as palavras de Dumbledore, eu e o Draco já não temos mais desavenças.

-Fico feliz por isso – ela sorriu. – Mas, como eu estava falando, essas dúvidas duraram até essa noite, pois refleti muito após deitar-me e cheguei a uma conclusão. Afinal, tenho que escolher entre os dois... Foi como se houvesse uma balança dentro do meu coração, e ela pesasse de um lado o Draco e de outro o Harry. Ela pesou a intensidade do sentimento, dos sonhos que tive com cada um, dos momentos... E finalmente escolheu.

"Sim, pesei também os sonhos. Por que? Porque eles fazem parte de nosso subconsciente, quando estamos dormindo. Querem coisa melhor para navegar nos nossos sentimentos mais íntimos do que nossa mente? O sonho reflete algo que nós sentimos, e às vezes nem percebemos! É algo fora do nosso controle. E os meus sonhos mais íntimos vagueiam muito mais pelo garoto de óculos de aros redondos e uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa".

Draco suspirou, colocando as mãos no bolso. Harry sorriu, percebendo, pela primeira vez naquele dia de indecisões, como o cabelo vermelho de Gina estava brilhando com a luz do sol, como ele flutuava com o vento, onda vermelha de brilho e beleza.

-Quantas noites sem dormir por sua causa, Harry? – ela segurou a mão dele. – Quantas vezes treinei os beijos que nós trocaríamos? Quantas vezes seus olhos apareceram em meus sonhos, e, quando eu acordava, eu chorava por perceber que não era de verdade?

"Por isso, meu coração escolhe você".

Ela o beijou com intensidade. Harry a envolveu pela cintura, enquanto Gina o enlaçava pelo pescoço. O ardor do sol queimava-lhes as faces, mas não era tão quente quanto a temperatura que se elevava daquele encontro de lábios. O amor estava presente ali. O amor misturado com a felicidade.

* * *

Rony e Hermione observavam, satisfeitos, do topo da colina, o beijo do casal. 

-Gina fez a escolha certa – falou Rony, sorrindo. – Draco não iria dar certo em nossa família...

-Mas ele melhorou um pouquinho – disse Mione. – Claro que ainda carrega um pouco do antigo caráter, mas fez grandes progressos. Sua irmã ajudou bastante nisso.

-Ah agora vamos deixar eles de lado e falarmos sobre _nós _– disse Rony, beijando a namorada.

Após o beijo, Mione ficou fitando o rosto de Rony por uns instantes e depois o acariciou lentamente.

-Devemos dar valor por estarmos juntos. Muitas barreiras se levantaram para que o contrário acontecesse. Sabe, quando fui pra Azkaban, achei que nunca mais...

Rony calou-a com um beijo rápido.

-O contrário nunca poderia acontecer.

-Eu sei – Mione sorriu. – Afinal, ninguém pode contra o destino. E o nosso, juntos, tenho certeza de que já estava escrito nas estrelas. E o que está escrito ninguém, nem nada, pode impedir.

-Eu te amo, Mione.

-Eu também te amo, Rony...

* * *

Draco, cabisbaixo, chutava umas pedrinhas no chão, que desciam rolando colina abaixo. Kevin, notando a tristeza do amigo, apareceu para dar apoio. 

-Não adianta ficar desse jeito, Draco.

-Eu sei. Nada vai trazer ela de volta...

-Nada mesmo. Aprendemos com o fracasso de Úrsula que não tem jeito mesmo de separar um casalzinho apaixonado. Esqueça que é melhor. Vai que você enlouquece de vez igual ela...

-Não, não quero acabar num poço de espinhos...

-Eu, pelo menos, já estou feliz – falou Kevin. – Recebi uma carta de meu pai nesta manhã, dizendo que vamos viajar para a Oceania nessas férias. Nossa, dizem que existem muitas bruxas gatinhas lá, mal vejo a hora. E também tenho uma outra boa notícia: ele nem tocou no assunto dos assassinatos! Ele não sabe, ainda bem. Senão poderia querer me tirar de Hogwarts... Mas nunca que eu sairia de Hogwarts.

Draco continuava com o olhar vago. Kevin mirou outra pessoa isolada e uma idéia surgiu na sua cabeça.

-Já que não tem como você conquistar a Gina, por que não investe em outra pessoa? Tipo... Padma Patil?

Draco levantou os olhos, e fitou a garota, que estava sentada na grama, olhando para o céu.

-Ela é bonita – falou Kevin, percebendo um certo ar de indecisão. – E vai ser bom para você. Assim, quem sabe, você não esquece a Gina de uma vez por todas?

-É... Pode ser...

-Isso se ela querer você, mas, vale a pena tentar...

-O que? Acha que ela não vai me querer? – perguntou Draco para o amigo, ajeitando o cabelo e a roupa. – Eu sou irresistível. Nenhuma garota resiste ao meu charme... Aposta quanto como consigo ficar com ela?

-Duvido.

-Espera pra ver, então...

Rapidamente, lá estava Draco conversando com Padma. E reanimando a garota, que pareceu interessar-se por ele. Draco enxugou as lágrimas da garota, ainda muito triste pela perda da irmã. E Kevin viu, da distância em que se encontrava, um sorriso iluminar-lhe o rosto. Não muito tempo depois, os dois já estavam aos beijos, sentados na grama.

-Duvido que isso fique apenas numa aposta – falou Kevin para si mesmo, sorrindo ao ver a cena. – Com a Gina foi a mesma coisa... Seria apenas diversão... Ah Draco você vai se amarrar de novo...

* * *

Harry e Gina subiram para o topo da colina e sentaram-se juntinhos. A garota pousou a cabeça no ombro do namorado. 

-O que mais pesou na sua escolha?

-Ah você é mais carinhoso que o Draco. E seus métodos de conquista são muito mais sinceros do que os dele. Em todos os fatores, eu pude concluir, você é melhor.

Os dois trocaram outro beijo.

-E tem mais – completou Gina, fitando os olhos de Harry. – Lembra do que eu disse? Eu descobri a palavra _amor_ através de você. Foi você, Harry, que me ensinou o que é o amor.Ontem à noite, eu descobri o significado que essa palavra tem para mim, um significado diferente dos livros e dos dicionários. O amor para mim é você.

-Estou fascinado por você, sabia? – elogiou Harry, depois olhando novamente para o horizonte. – Vencemos todo o pesadelo, e, agora, o mundo se abre para nós sermos felizes.

Eles trocaram um olhar apaixonado. Gina afastou uma mecha de cabelo que cobria a cicatriz de seu amado, e tomou-lhe a mão quebrada. Com um sorriso travesso, ela disse:

-Com marcas no corpo e algumas por dentro. Estas durarão para sempre, devido às conseqüências da maldição de Michael. Mas não podemos reclamar, nem olhar para o passado. Olhando para esse sol, eu vejo um futuro próspero. Pode haver marcas e marcas, mas cada uma foi um aprendizado de vida. E, por mais que estejamos cheios de marcas por dentro e por fora, estamos juntos. Isso é o importante.

* * *

­­­ 

**F I M**

* * *

**NA: Comunidade dessa fic no Orkut: FIC A MALDIÇÃO DE MICHAEL, quem gostou, entre e participe!**

**Minha nova fic já está no site. Chama-se VAMP. Resumo: **

**_Um vampiro em busca de seu amor. Um bruxo sedento por sangue. Duas pessoas desafiando instintos. Uma coluna de fofocas enviadas por um colaborador misterioso. Alguém violando vidas. Mortes, amor, humor, mistério, intrigas._**

**Acessem por favor! Os shippers são Gina e personagem original e Rony e Hermione.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:** **Aos primeiros leitores dessa fic que fizeram com que ela chegasse ao fim: Vinny, Mari e Aline; a todos os leitores que leram a fic aqui no fanfiction, aos que mandaram reviews,que chegaram a ultrapassar 200, e por isso não dá nem pra agradecer um por um pelo nome pra não esquecer alguém (hehehe)... Mas saibam que vocês me fizeram muito feliz, fizeram uma fic sem destaque tornar-se um sucesso. Obrigado aos que indicaram aos amigos, aos que adicionaram aos favoritos, obrigado a todos.**

**Espero sempre contar com vocês! Abraços, Daniel**


End file.
